Anduril, sagan om konungens svärd
by Fjellborg
Summary: Det goda kämpar mot det onda när mörkret kryper tillbaka in i Midgård, år efter Saurons fall. Aragorns och Legolas ättlingar för kampen vidare, en kammp för människornas överlevnad.
1. En ny begynnelse

Detta har hänt

Ni som läst trilogin om Härskarringen känner redan till sagan om den lilla hoben från Flyke som fick ärva en ring av sin farbror Bilbo. Ni vet också att trollkarlen Gandalf grå upptäckte att just denna ring var den Enda ringen, den Stora ringen, härskaren över alla maktens ringar. Vidare berättas i denna saga om Frodos och hans kamraters flykt från deras hem i det stilla Flyke, förföljda av Mordors svarta ryttare och deras terror. Resenärerna får tillslut hjälp av Aragorn, utbyggdsjägaren från Eriador, genom förtvivlade faror och eländen nådde fram till Mäster Elronds hus i Vattnadal.

Där hölls nu Elronds stora råd, vid vilket beslöts att man skulle göra ett försök att förstöra ringen och Frodo utsågs till ringbärare. Så utvaldes Ringesbrödraskap, som hade till uppgift att hjälpa honom med hans svåra uppdrag; att om möjligt ta sig fram till Eldens berg i Mordors land. Fiendens eget mörka rike, de enda plats i världen där ringen kunde förstöras. Med i brödraskapet var Aragorn och Boromir, som till regenten av Gondor, och de båda representerade människornas släkte. Legolas, son av Thranduil, alvkonungen av Mörkmården, företrädde alverna; Gimli Glóins son av Ensliga bergen dvärgarna; Frodo med sin tjänare Sam Gamgi och sina två unga släktingar Meriadoc och Peregrin hoberna. Och så var där Gandalf grå, brödraskapets kloke ledare och rådgivare. I hemlighet tog sig sällskapet från det fjärran Vattnadal högt uppe i norr, misslyckades i sitt försök att övergå Caradhras höga pass mitt i vintern och fördes i stället av Gandalf genom Dolda porten och kom ner i Morias vidsträckta gruvschakt, där de letade sig en väg under bergens rötter. Där råkade Gandalf i strid med en fruktansvärd, eldsprutande underjordsande och störtade i mörkrets avgrund. Men Aragorn, som nu avslöjade sig som den fördolde arvingen till de forntida konungarna av Västern, ledde brödraskapet från Morias sydport genom Lóriens alvrike och sedan nedför den stora floden Anduin, tills de nådde fallen vid Rauros. Det blev nu nödvändigt för dem att bestämma huruvida de skulle ta vägen österut till Mordor eller följa Boromir att hjälpa Minas Tirith, Gondors huvudstad, i det stundande kriget. Eller skulle rentav sällskapet delas i två grupper? När det blev klart att Frodo själv var fast besluten om att fortsätta sin hopplösa färd till fiendens land, försökte Boromir med våld ta ringen från Frodo. Boromir föll för ringens frestelse, Frodo flydde och försvann tillsammans med sin tjänare Sam. Ringbärarens uppdrag verkade nu dömt att misslyckas och katastrofen oundviklig.

Sedan berättas om Boromirs ånger och hjältedöd och hur han bisattes i en båt som sköts ut i strömmen och överlämnades år Raurosfallens virvlar. Det berättas också hur Meriadoc och Peregrin togs till fånga av orchkrigare, som släpade dem i riktning mot Isengård, Saroman den vites bostad, över de östra slätterna i riket Rohan. Aragorn, Legolas och Gilmi förföljde och jagade dessa orcher, fast beslutna att frita sina vänner. Då uppenbarar sig Rohans ryttare. En beriden krigartrupp under ledning av Eomer, marskalken av Rohan, inringade orcherna i brynet till Fangorns skog och nedgjorde dem till siste man. Med de båda hoberna lyckades undkomma in i skogen, där de mötte enten Lavskägge, Fangorns okände herre. I hans sällskap blev de vittne till hur Enternas vrede väcktes och hur de gav sig på marsch mot Isengård.

Medan detta pågick träffade Aragorn och hans kamrater den från orchslaget återvände Eomer. Han lånade dem hästar och de red in i skogen. Men medan de förgäves letade efter hoberna, mötte de åter Gandalf, som återvänt från döden och nu var den Vite ryttaren, men han bar fortfarande sin slitna grå trollkarlsmantel över den snövita dräkten. Samman med honom red de genom Rohans stäppland till kung Théodens av Marks hallar, där Gandalf helade den gamle konungen och räddade honom från den onda trolldom som lagts över honom av hans lömska rådgivare Ormtunga, Saromans hemliga redskap. Här möter Aragorn Eowyn, Eomers syster hon ser en stor ledare i den slitne utbyggdsjägaren och fattar genast tycke för honom.

Så red de samman med kungen och hans ryttarhär till strids mot Isengårds styrkor och deltog i det förtvivlade slaget vid den belägrade Hornborgen, som räddades genom en mirakulös seger. Här tar vår historia sin egentliga början. Ty det Tolkien i sin saga valde att inte berätta, var att en arme av alver sändes ut från Vattnadal och Lórien för att bistå människorna i detta hopplösa slag, deras ledare var Haldir, högste befälhavare för vakttrupperna i Lórien. Med dem fanns även en utbygdsjägare vid namn Cira. Efter slaget förde Gandalf sina vänner vidare till Isengård, där de fann det väldiga fästet lagt i ruiner av trädfolket och där Saruman och Ormtunga belägrats i Isengårds ointagliga kärntorn. I parlamenteringen framför hans portar vägrade Saruman att ångra och göra bot så Gandalf bröt Sarumans trollstav och utlämnade honom åt enternas vaksamma fångvaktstjänst.

Vad som sedan händer är lite diffust, ty efter att våra vänner tagit strid mot Sauron, besegrat honom och Herrskarringen förstörts, så kröntes Aragorn till konung av Gondor. Men den här sagan har inte fullt så lyckligt slut som Tolkien berättar. Arwen, Mäster Elronds dotter, som Aragorn älskat sedan deras första möte, bland de vita trädstammarna i björkskogen runt Vattnadal, reste med sin far till alvernas odödliga stränder och landet Valinor i väst. Aragorns hjärta brast för att han var tvungen att lämna sin älskade, men det var på hans order hon reste. Hon hade annars förtvinat av sorg den dag hans tid når sitt slut. Ty hon hade fått vandra Midgårds gröna kullar ensam i sorg och mörker, ty inget annat folk känner glädje, kärlek och sorg så intensivt som alverna...

_Asar och alfer delade makten_

_Asarna red över regnbågsbron med frostvita vapen_

_Skymtade fjärran i Järnskogsmörkret drypande odjursgapen_

_Svärden klang och lyste, när jättarnas namn hördes._

_Rösternas genljud, hovarnas dån långt i rymden fördes._

__

__

_Alfer gick i spirande gräs, mjukt på smidiga fötter._

_Träd sprang i blom, när alferna steg lätt över knotiga rötter._

_Jordriket gladde sig, groende vår drog in, _

_majnatten lyste vit av alfers vita skinn._

__

__

_Asar och alfer drog till ting och delade jordens makt._

_Asarna satt som huggna stoder, tunga av urtidsprakt._

_Alferna gled som skuggor, de vankar var de vill,_

_skuggor av allt som inte finns, men en gång ska bli till._

__

__

_Asar och alfer rådslog och delade jorden så:_

_Åt asar allt som en hand kan ta, och allt ett ord kan nå._

_Åt asar allt som är talat, och all den tid som flytt._

_Åt alfer det som sedan är kvar: allt namnlöst nytt._

__

__

_Asar och alfer rådslog och delade människors ätt:_

_Åt asar dem som håller fast vid fädernas ärvda rätt,_

_hövdingar och krigare och alla offerpräster,_

_alla som ber i tempel, från öster till väster._

__

__

_Asar och alfer rådslog och delade människors släkt:_

_Åt alfer dem som lyder blint en dag som än ej är bräckt,_

_alla som blotar i skogen och fädernas lag ej stöder._

_Alla som växer som vilda träd, alla från norr till söder._

__

__

_Så de rådde, och så det blev. Så styrde de jordens ring._

_Asarna rår över lösen i strid, synliga tecken och ting. _

_Men alfer styr de tingen, som aldrig ett namn har haft,_

_och allt vad de har och allt vad de ger är fruktbarhetens kraft._

_Karin Boye 1924_

**Första Boken**

En ny begynnelse

Kap 1: Legolas och Elimin

Gandalf satt försjunken i tankar, hans vita hår rörde sig lätt i vinden. Röken steg i en fin strimma från hans pipa. Nedanför hans fötter, lätt lutade mot murkanten, var män och kvinnor från Rohan i full färd med att ta hand om sina döda och skadade efter nattens strid. Segern var vunnen men den hade haft ett högt pris i människoliv, alver och orcher. Utanför murarna i Helms klyfta staplades fienden på hög och kadavren brändes. Äkta män, bröder och söner av Rohan var ärofyllt registrerade och lades till sin sista vila.

"Gandalf, har du en minut för mina ord?" Det var Legolas som kom vandrande längs muren. Han såg ut över slagfältet och hans ögon fylldes av sorg."Så många liv som måste offras innan detta är över." Sade han sorgset.

"Ändå är det bara begynnelsen av det stora kriget." Svara de Gandalf och såg upp från sin pipa.

"Gandalf, vem var kvinnan som kom ridande med alverna? Under striden verkade hon besitta minst tre mans styrka och ändå smidighet som en alv? Hon räddade mitt liv ett par gånger och jag kände hennes ögon på mig nästan hela tiden."

Gandalf satt tyst med ett litet leende på läpparna.

"Hon är utbygdsjägare." Hördes en röst svara det var Aragorn som närmade sig sällskapet på muren."Hon vaktar skogarna runt de grå hamnarna och ska säkra alvernas väg vid flykt. Hennes ätt har gjort detta länge. Nordens folk kallar henne Vinda, eftersom hon är snabb som vinden och stark nog att välta fullvuxna träd. Var det henne jag såg dig spionera på?"

Legolas log ett skamset leende."Jag vet att det inte var passande. Men jag kunde inte hjälpa det. Det var som om andra makter än min egen vilja styrde mina steg. Efter slaget såg jag henne falla på knä vid Haldirs döda kropp. Hon grät och kramade honom som om hon ville krama fram en sista gnutta liv. Jag ville tala med henne, men min kropp var för trött för att röras. När hon tillsist släppte honom och vandrade in mot borgen drog hon bak huvan på sin grå kappa och jag såg ett mycket speciellt ansikte. Det var rundare än mitt folk men ändå välsnidat. Ögonen var mörka.... Jag har aldrig sett så mörka ögon, håret var rött som en eld, tjockt och lockigt. Jag är nog mer än väl huvudet längre än henne. Min sovplats ligger i närheten av hennes och det hände sig att vi nästa krockade i trappan till gästsalarna. Hon gick före mig upp och jag kunde inte ta ögonen från henne. När hon gick in på sitt rum såg jag att dörren till hennes gemak måste ha krympt lite, för en pelare av ljus slog ut mot den dunkla korridorväggen. Jag märkte inte själv att jag stannat och såg in förrän du kom gående, Aragorn."

"Jag vågade nästan inte tala med dig. Du såg ut att vara i en annan värld, långt bort."Tillade Aragorn retsamt och puffade lite på sin vän.

"Ett föga ädelt beteende, det måste jag hålla med om", sade Gandalf. "Att iaktta kvinnor i lönndom är ej värdigt en alv av din status, det vet du."

Legolas rynkade panna och såg skamset ner i marken "Hon förbryllar och förtrollar mig..."

Aragorn log och tände även han sin pipa."Ibland blir man förvånad över vad livet har i baktanke, Det kan vara svårt att välja vem ens hjärta ska tillhöra."

"Det är omöjligt..." Legolas reste sig och såg ut över borggården. Vinda, nu klädd i mer feminina kläder än de slitna utbyggarplagg, i vinrött och grått hon anlänt i, hjälpte till att plåstra om de sårade. Solen blänkte i hennes röda hår. Legolas suckade djupt och slöt ögonen." Om hon inte hade varit människa... ingen av vårt folk har det utseendet. Rött hår är mycket ovanligt och vi alver har inte behov av så muskulösa kroppar. Du vet kanske bäst vad jag talar om Aragorn. Jag kan inte ge henne mitt hjärta även om jag verkligen önskade det. Hon är människa och jag är alv. Det måste sluta illa för någon av oss."

"Ditt hjärta är ditt att ge till den du önskar. Det kan ingen ta ifrån dig." Sa Aragorn, och strök det halsband han fått av Arwen innan de lämnade Vattnadal.

"Även om jag försakade odödligheten hos mitt folk skulle hon avlida före mig...vi skulle få en så kort tid tillsammans..." Han tystnade och satte sig uppgivet bredvid sina vänner. De tre satt stilla, försjunkna i tankar.

"Jag har känt henne en lång tid." sa Gandalf plötsligt. "Hon är utbygdsjägare precis som du säger Aragorn, men inte riktigt som du tror. Hon föddes i Gondor av en kvinna som hette Sara Stålhammare. Om jag får säga det själv, är hon en spegelbild av sin mor. Hennes far fanns aldrig vid hennes sida, moderns släktingar ville inte veta av det. Sara avled strax efter att hon givit liv till Cira, vilket är hennes födelsenamn."

"Cira," sade Legolas. Tyst för sig själv, "ett vackert namn."

"Jag minns ingen Sara Stålhammare i Gondors vita stad." Sade Aragorn till Gandalf.

Den gamle trollkarlen bara log. "Hon dog för mycket länge sedan. Ett par år efter det stora kriget, då Sauron förlorade ringen." Legolas vände sig mot Gandalf. Hans ögon såg ut att bli stora som månens skiva."Sara och andra från Gondor hjälpte till att ta hand om sårade efter slaget. Hon fann en man så illa skadad att ingen trodde han skulle överleva. Men hon förde honom till sitt hem och vårdade honom tills han nästan var sitt vanliga jag igen. De blev mycket goda vänner och deras vänskap utvecklades till kärlek. Ur deras sista möte är hon sprungen."

Legolas skruvade på sig."Vi alver har inte samma yttringar för kärlek som människorna..."

Aragorn skrattade "Du får det att låta så enkelt och banalt min vän. Jag skulle aldrig närma mig en kvinna på det sättet om vi inte är lovade till varandra."

"I alla fall..." fortsatte Gandalf. "Saras släktingar beskyllde Ciras far för att ha dödat Sara, och gömde Cira för honom. Saras mor tog hand om barnet, de lämnade Gondor och vandrade till skogarna vid de grå hamnarna. Där levde de till sin död."

"Träffade hon någonsin sin far igen?" Undrade Aragorn

"Ja," svarade Gandalf. "Han fick bud om att Sara dött i barnasäng och att barnet följt sin mor i graven. Han tynade nästan bort av sorg. Men de möttes när hon var i vuxen ålder och har haft bra kontakt sedan dess."

"Varför är hon här? Det är långt från de grå hamnarna", mumlade Legolas tyst. Nästan som om han för sin inre syn kunde se hennes levnadsöde.

"Jag mötte henne när jag red efter förstärkningar", sade Gandalf . "Våra hästar behövde vila och jag frågade vad hon gjorde i dessa trakter. Hon berättade att hennes far kallat henne till sig. Hon var mycket upprymd. Det var nästan etthundra år sedan de senast sågs." Gandalf log mot Legolas som stumt stirrade framför sig. "Hon är ett halvblod Legolas, människans yttre kombinerat med alvernas inre krafter. Underliga varelser ser dagens ljus när människor och alver förenas. De blir mäktiga och visa. Hon bär även ett annat arv efter sin far...hon är ungefär tretusen år gammal...en lämplig ålder..."

"Haldir!!" sade Legolas plötsligt, "jag såg dem tala älskvärt före striden. Haldir var hennes far!"

"Hon är alv?!" utbrast Aragorn.

"Nej inte riktigt...eftersom hon gömdes för sin far och han ej hade någon vetskap om henne, kunde han inte bära hennes själ inför Iluvartar så den fick välja att vara odödlig eller människa. Det måste göras medan själen ännu är ung. Hon är således både människa och alv. Svår att artbestämma..." mumlade Gandalf och puffade på sin pipa.

Legolas skakade på huvudet."Det kan inte vara möjligt. Här går jag och tror att jag förälskat mig i en människa och så visar det sig att hon trots sitt utseende är av mitt folk." Han reste sig och gick, solen lekte i hans gyllene hår och glädje strålade från hans ögon.

"Ibland avundas jag honom," sa Aragorn tyst och suckade. Han såg på halsbandet han fått av Arwen och kramade det i sin hand.

"Din tid av lycka ska komma", log Gandalf och klappade honom på axeln.

Legolas stod på borggården och såg på henne. Hennes ljusa klänning rörde sig lätt i vinden. Så beslutade han sig och gick fram. "Cira, dotter av Haldir, jag beklagar din sorg."

Hon såg upp från sitt arbete och log mot honom. "Det var länge sedan jag hörde det namnet...ditt namn är?"

"Jag är Legolas Grönlöv son av Thranduil."

"Det lät bättre än "prinsen av mörkmården"" svarade hon med ett leende

"Vem kallade mig det?" Undrade Legolas

"Min far..." svarade hon tyst. "Han sa: "vakta honom med ditt liv, han är prins av mörkmården och får inte skadas". Det var Galadriels order, jag har betalat ett högt pris för det skyddet. Jag kunde ha täckt min faders rygg i stället..."

"Låt inte denna sorg tynga dig för mycket. Haldir har vandrat till Mandos salar och kommer att möta dig igen den dag du färdas till Valinor."

Hon gav upp en djup suck och såg på honom igen. "Jag är uppvuxen bland människor, lord Legolas. Det är svårt för mig att tänka så. Men jag ska försöka." Hon log försiktigt, en tår gled över hennes kind och fläckade lätt hennes ljusgröna klänning.

"Kom, låt oss lämna denna sorgen plats en stund. Kom och berätta för mig om ditt liv." Han sträckte fram sin hand mot henne. Hon tvekade ett ögonblick men lade sedan sin hand i hans och de vandrade ut genom portarna. Gandalf betraktade dem med rynkad panna när de lämnade borgården.

"De är vackra ihop" sade Aragorn stilla.

"Förvisso..." mumlade Gandalf. " Men det är något jag inte förstår. Varför har Galadriel lagt ner så mycket arbete på det här?"

"Hur menar du?" Frågade Aragorn.

"Klänningen och bältet hon bär är belagda med mycket fina runor. Jag misstänker att det är bara jag som kan se dem. Tyget är vävt på ett speciellt sätt och runorna dolda i det. Linningen är broderad med blommor och träd från mörkmårdens bildkonst. Men stenarna på axlarna, i hennes halsband och armband vet jag ingenting om. Bältet är helt klart ett fruktbarhetsbälte i renaste silver med vackra grå alvstenar. Dessa plagg var en gåva från Galadriel som Haldir bar med sig till henne."

"Det låter som om Galadriel vill planera ett bröllop så småningom" Aragorn hånlog

"Det är det som gör mig så fundersam. När jag fick min upphöjda status samtalade jag mycket med gudarna över både människor och alver. Bland annat kom hon på tal, eftersom de ej viste vem som hade ansvaret för henne. Jag fick se det öde som var menat från början. Hon föddes som din brud, Aragorn."

Aragorn hostade till och höll på att sätta pipan i halsen. Sedan såg han mycket frågande på den gamle trollkarlen.

"Hon skulle möta dig, bli förälskad och ge dig många söner. Hon skulle avsäga sig sin odödlighet och bli anmoder till din konungaätt. När du sen är borta skulle hennes mänskliga sidor göra att hon ej förtvinar av sorg utan kan leva vidare. Hon skulle bli den sista alvättlingen i midgård, visare än alla andra varelser. Hennes styrka och visdom skulle gå i arv längs dina släktled och hon skulle finnas där att ge dem råd. En borg av vitaste sten skulle resas i hennes namn. Hon skulle vaka över din ätt så de aldrig viker av mot mörkret igen. "Konunga modern" skulle hon kallas, när hennes långa liv tillslut ebbar ut skulle hon möta dig igen hos de döda. Men ditt hjärta tillhör Arwen, det räknade gudarna inte med. Legolas plötsliga tycke för henne är inte heller direkt planerat"

Aragorn var stum av förundran,"Om hon fattar tycke för Legolas kommer hon att vandra till Valinor med honom..." sade han tillslut.

"Varför vill inte Galadriel att Cira blir mänsklig? Legolas tyckte om henne före hon bar Galadriels utstyrsel. Men nu dras han till henne som en mal till ljuset. Runorna på klänningen kan ge honom känslan av att de redan är gifta. Det finns risk att hon blir havande med hans barn redan före nästa soluppgång. Kan Galadriel känna till Ciras alternativa öde....?" Mumlade trollkarlen och blåste fundersamt en rökring. Med pannan i djupa veck såg han den lösas upp i den lätta brisen.

"Vi måste dra vidare i morgon..."sade Aragorn, hans hand rörde försiktigt vid halsbandet han fått av Arwen. "Min aftonstjärna vad vore jag utan dig?"

Legolas och Cira slog sig ner vid en trädunge inte långt från murarna. Cira talade om sin uppväxt bland människor, hur hon dolt sin odödlighet genom att låtsas vara dotter i rättnedstigande led från Sara stålhammare. Legenden hade fötts om ätten som vaktade skogarna runt alvernas hamnar. Hon berättade om första mötet med sin far och hur de hade känt varandras närvaro. Hon visste inte att hon hade en alvisk far före de möttes. Hon hade fått berättat att en alv mördat hennes mor, att Sara lyckats såra honom och att det blod han utgöt stänkt på Cira. Det var från den stund hennes liv hade förlängts. Men det ögonblick hon mötte Haldir insåg hon sanningen som legat dold för henne sedan många hundra år.

"Han trodde att jag var en vålnad av min mor och ropade ut hennes namn. Jag var på väg mot Lórien eftersom jag fått veta att alven som mördade min mor kom från de trakterna. Men jag fann ingen mördare utan min älskade far som jag trott var död sedan hundratals år. Han förde mig till Galadriel som välsignade mig och gav mig mitt alviska namn, Elimin."

"Eldsflamman... "sa Legolas tyst förundrad över hennes berättelse.

"Ni är ett så vackert folk..." sa hon förläget. "När jag såg skönheten hos min far förstod jag varför min mor gick emot sina släktingar för att få vara med honom." Vinden blåste till en lätt bris som lyfte hennes hår från hennes axlar ett kort ögonblick. När Legolas såg de gröna alvstenarna belägna på klänningens linning kunde han inte tro sina ögon.

"Varifrån kommer dessa stenar?" Frågade han försiktigt.

"Åh, de är länkar från ett armband jag fick som gåva av en alv. Jag hjälpte honom försvara sig och sitt följe från ett pack med orcher, det är länge sedan." Hon drog upp sin ärm och visade sin armlänk "Den var för stor så jag bad Galadriels smedjor att ta av tre länkar."

Legolas tystnade, han kände igen armbandet. Silverinfattningarnas speciella mönster och de gröna stenarnas lätt grå lyster hade han sett tidigare. Stenarna härstammade från mörkmården och de snirkliga silverinfattningarna tydde på kungligt ursprung, rättare sagt var det hans faders träd de var formade som. Han mindes hur hans far för länge sedan givit sig av för att handla med alverna i Vattnadal och Lórien. Stenar och trähantverk skulle bytas mot silver och andra metaller. På hemvägen blev de överfallna. När de kom hem hade fadern sagt: "Min son du blir inte yngre. Ge dig ut i världen och sök din brud. Jag har under min resa märkt mitt förslag med vår ätts tecken. Har jag inte helt fel om hennes ursprung och mitt val inte varit helt galet kommer ni att mötas en dag. Finner ni varandra behöver ni ej min välsignelse, den bär hon redan. Det är det minsta jag kan ge henne" han hade vägrat att berätta något om vem hon var och var de mötts. Men han hade påpekat att det slutgiltiga valet låg på sonen. Legolas visste inte vad han skulle säga, att det var hans faders armlänk var det ingen tvekan om. De satt tysta och såg ut över markerna.

"Jag slutar aldrig förundras över alverna." Sade hon sakta. "Allt ni rör vid verkar bli vackert och levande, jag var tärna vid Galadriels hov en tid medan jag vistades hos min far. Hon lärde mig mycket. När våren kommit trehundra gånger i Lórien visade hon mig sin spegel och spådde min framtid. Hon talade om en kraftfull mörk man som människornas gud valt till min, men också om en annan som Valinors herre önskar att jag valde... lord Aragorns auktoritet och stiliga yttre är inte att förneka..." Legolas huvud föll och han kände hur det stack till i hans hjärta."Men," fortsatte hon. "Jag har aldrig mött en alv fagrare än ni...."

Hon rörde försiktigt vid hans gyllene hår. Han såg upp och hans blå ögon mötte hennes mörkt brungröna. Blott ett kort ögonblick vågade hon hålla kvar blicken innan hon mycket förläget slog den i marken." Förlåt min framfusighet, lord Legolas. Min far har lärt mig att alltid tala från mitt hjärta, men detta var kanske opassande." Hon reste sig skamset och promenerade i rask takt tillbaka mot borgen.

Legolas log, han tog ett djupt andetag och vände sitt ansikte mot himmelen. Han kände värmen från solen mot sitt ansikte, sedan betraktade han henne medan hon gick och sade tyst för sig själv: "Elimin, dotter av Haldir och Sara, utvald av Valinors herre och lady Galadriel. Välsignad av min far och alla goda andar, jag kommer att äkta dig en dag, om du vill dela ditt liv med mig."

"Eowyn! Eowyn! Var är du min vän? Jag måste tala med dig!" Cira sökte efter sin vän på borggården. Eowyn såg upp från sitt arbete.

"Vinda, min vän varför denna brådska?"

"Åh, Eowyn." Cira sjönk ner på marken bredvid sin vän. "Jag är förälskad men öppnade mitt hjärta för tidigt, han gav mig inget gensvar och nu är jag för förlägen att möta honom." Hon suckade djupt, plockade upp en linda från Eowyns korg och började plåstra om en äldre man vars hand blivit lätt skadad under nattens strid.

"Alver är på det sätet Vinda, tysta och melankoliska." Svarade Eowyn.

Den gamle kramade sin nylindade hand och sa: "Jag tror inte ni behöver oroa er, fagra dam. Skulle ni förklara mig er kärlek skulle jag inte tveka. Det tror jag inte alvpojken gör heller. Han kom nyss in genom portarna. Det såg ut som om han lagt ögonen på en Silmarill när han såg på er, han gick mot trollkarlens säte." Cira såg sig om och han precis se Legolas rygg försvinna i borgens dunkel.

"Tack min vän", sa hon till den gamle.

"Tack själv halvalv", svarade han och tog av lindan från sin hand. Till Ciras egen och andras förvåning var skadan redan läkt. "Bara ert sällsamma släkte kan åstadkomma detta, tack min åldriga fröken." Så vandrade han iväg.

Eowyn gick fram till sin vän "Halvalv? Vinda, varför sade han så?"

Vinda såg på Eowyn och log lite försiktigt. "Det är en lång historia. Någon gång ska jag berätta den för dig."

"Är du den legenden talar om? Halvalven som ska bli anmoder till Gondors konungaätt, lord Aragorns tillkommande?" frågade Eowyn

"Jag vet inte vilken legend ni talar om. Jag har ej avgivit något löfte och mitt hjärta tillhör någon annan än lord Aragorn."

Eowyn log. " Kanske jag kan få tävla om hans intresse då?"

Vinda skrattade "Min vän, han kommer att dyrka dina steg..."

Skymningen började falla över nejden. Ryktet om Vindas härkomst spred sig snabbt och männen kom till henne för att helas. Hon förstod inte sin helande förmåga, men ifrågasatte den inte heller. Legolas och Gandalf hade talat länge om alvernas och människornas gudars vilja och mening. När Aragorn gjorde dem sällskap bytte samtalet karaktär och kom nu att handla om deras framtida resa och dess slutliga mål. När det blev dags för middagsmål gick de ner till matsalen. Gandalf, Aragorn och Legolas var placerade vid konungens bord med Eowyn, Eomer och kungens generaler. När Eowyn och Vinda kom in i salen iförda middagskläder var det ingen som kunde frångå att se Vindas härkomst. Det röda håret låg utkammat över axlarna, hon bar ett hårnät som en hätta av silverspets med vita pärlor och en lite större droppformad ljusgrå sten hängande mot hennes panna. Hennes klänning var skinande vit med ljusgrå brodyrer och vita pärlor. Hennes ärmar hade vida slut och runt midjan bar hon sitt silverbälte med grå stenar. Flickorna hade hjälpt varandra att komma i ordning efter dagens arbete och de var mycket vackra. Eowyn bar även hon en klänning som såg ut att vara av alviskt ursprung. Den var ljust blå med ljusare brodyrer, vida ärmslut med vackra grå stenar. Hennes blonda hår var även det utkammat över axlarna. Det kröntes med ett tunt gulddiadem som visade hennes kunglighet. Legolas såg för första gången Ciras alviska auraa. Han tyckte den var så stark att den också lyste upp Eowyn, båda tycktes lysa av himmelsk glöd. Eowyn gick mot sin fars bord medan Cira vek av mot alvernas.

"Vinda, my lady!" Ropade kungen. "Din far är en av de vi ärar i kväll, det vore min glädje om ni ville ta hans plats vid mitt bord."

"Tack min kung, det vore en ära att få sitta på min faders plats i kväll", svarade hon och bugade djupt.

"Det gläder mig. Hade inte er far kommit med sina män hade slaget kanske inte haft en så lyckad avslutning."

Vinda log och gick mot honnörsbordet. Kung Théoden av Rohan satt högst upp, vid hans högra och vänstra sida satt Aragorn och Gandalf. Nedan dem satt Eomer och Legolas. Vid Legolas sida satt redan Eowyn, så Eomer reste sig och drog ut stolen för Vinda. Legolas kände hur hans hjärta bultade allt hårdare när han såg på henne. Hennes alviska auraa brann i hans ögon. Legolas och Aragorn hade fått lite bättre kläder för ändamålet. Aragorn bar en mörk tunika med en oxblodsfärgad långväst över. Legolas bar liknande plagg fast i mörk, grön sammet. Middagen fortskred mycket trevligt, alla samtalade och skrattade, de fallna krigarna ärades i tur och ordning. Eomer och Vinda talade mycket och berättade om sina förfaranden. Legolas hade svårt att ta ögonen från henne men talade artigt med sina bordsgrannar.

"Gandalf är hon verkligen till hälften alv?" Frågade kungen.

Gandalf såg på honom och svarade." Lika säkert som att solen tänds imorgon också."

Kungen vände sig nu till Aragorn." Det finns en gammal legend bland vårt folk som berättar att en halvalv ska komma att bli anmoder till en stor konungaätt. Finns det någon sanning i det?"

" Hon måste välja sina egna vägar, svarade Aragorn, men hon skulle passa utmärkt för en kung. En kung bland människor..." Legolas vände sig mot honom, Aragorn log "... eller en kung bland alver." Det sista sa han så tyst att troligen bara Legolas och Gandalf uppfattade det. Legolas log förläget.

Efter middagen flyttade gästerna och folket ut på borgens stora stenbalkong. Natten var stjärnklar och ljus. Vinda stod vid balkongens mur och såg ut över fälten, en tår rann sakta över hennes kind. "Farväl min far, du gick allt för tidigt, jag har så mycket kvar att lära." Sade hon tyst.

"Gråt inte mer, my lady. Det är inte klädsamt för ert vackra ansikte." Aragorn närmade sig henne.

"Jag saknar min far så mycket", svarade hon.

"Han väntar dig i Valinor. Kanske är han till och med på det skepp som för er dit."

"Ni förstår hur jag känner mig..."

"Jag förstår mycket väl", suckade Aragorn.

Hon satte sig på murkanten och han slog sig ner bredvid. "De talar om er här som om ni vore en profetia som infunnits", sade han sen.

"Ja, jag hörde det. Även nu är det många som stirrar på oss."

"Mitt hjärta finns hos en alvmö med mänskligt blod i sina ådror. Så mycket är sant, hennes namn är Arwen, Elrond halvalvens dotter."

"Jag minns alvprinsessans svarta hår och klara stämma. Jag träffade henne när hon besökte Galadriel i Lórien."

"Gandalf berättade att ni är den enda av alvernas släkte som kan stanna i denna värld utan att förtvina. Mitt hjärta är brustet för att jag måste lämna min älskade. Jag vill att hon reser med sitt folk till Valinor."

"Hjärtan kan vara sanna plågor, lord Aragorn. men utan dem vore vi kalla och grå..."

Aragorns ögon plirade mot henne"Men ert hjärta kan inte vara brustet, my lady."

"Jag är inte ung längre, lord Aragorn, men er vän lättar mitt hjärta en aning. Alverna är så vackra, men jag tror inte att han känner samma sak för mig. Jag öppnade mitt hjärta för tidigt och för kraftfullt. Han fick mig att känna mig ung igen, att le i min sorg. Men han gav mig inget gensvar." Hennes stämma sjönk. Hon betraktade Legolas där han stod, talandes med de alver Haldir fört med sig.

"Ni behöver ej oroa er, my lady, sade Aragorn lugnt. Sedan Legolas lagt sina alviska ögon på er är ni allt han talat om. Han övervägde för ett ögonblick att ge upp sin odödlighet för att han trodde ni var dödlig." Vinda såg på honom och rodnade. "Vi reser i morgon, tag väl hand om tiden, my lady." Aragorn log mot den skamset rodnande Vinda och gick för att tala med kungen och Gandalf. Vinda suckade och vände blicken mot himmelen, stjärnorna tindrade som juveler. Hon tänkte på sin mor som hon aldrig hade träffat. Om hon blev Legolas brud skulle hon aldrig få träffa henne heller. Men sa hon upp sin odödlighet och ingick ett brustna hjärtans förbund med Aragorn så skulle hon aldrig få se sin far igen. Hon blundade, valet var för svårt att göra just nu. Det skulle kräva noggrann överläggning. Åker Arwen till Valinor blir Aragorn ensam, då kanske han väljer Eowyn till sin brud. Skulle Legolas resa med sitt folk till Valinor och inte besvara hennes känslor skulle hon bli ensam. Skulle då Aragorn välja henne eller Eowyn, eller ingen av dem. Legenden säger att Lord Aragorn ska äkta en halvalv, och åker Arwen finns bara hon själv kvar... Tankarna tumlade om varandra i hennes huvud, tyngd av dem reste hon sig och återvände till sitt gemak. Hon behövde rensa huvudet och byta kläder. Legolas såg henne vandra in mot borgen.

"Vad kan vara fagrare?... "sade han för sig själv.

"Er kärlek kanske? Den är så utsmyckad från båda sidor." Legolas märkte inte att Eowyn hört vad han sagt. "Lord Aragorn!!" ropade hon. Aragorn steg fram till dem. "Nu är det hög tid att våra vänner gör slag i saken, eller hur? Tala lite vett i din vän så ska jag tala med min." Så lämnade hon dem och gick in mot borgen.

"Legolas..." sa Aragorn, "Eowyn har rätt, din tid rinner förbi dig. Imorgon måste vi resa vidare. Hur hittar du henne om hon ger sig av medan vi är borta? Vad händer om ni blir skadad? Då får hon kanske aldrig veta hur ni känner. Säger hon bort sin odödlighet ses ni aldrig mer."

"Men vad ska jag säga?" Legolas blickade upp mot himlen som om han väntade ett tecken till svar. "Jag har diktat henne många kväden men de kan ej beskriva henne på ett sätt som gör henne rätt." Han blundade och sjöng med klar stämma på sitt modersmål.

_Som en silmarill i skymning, __en klar och vacker avbild ger_

_Jag såg dig och från den dagen, __jag endast dig i världen ser._

_En flamma varm som eldar, __en låga i mitt bröst har tänt_

_Du kvinna av alv och människa, __du bådas anlete satt på pränt_

_Elimin bär i sin vita hand, __mitt hjärta och till väst jag ber_

_Du vackraste bli min för evigt, __jag endast dig i världen ser._

Legolas sång tystnade. Alla som kunde hans språk hade stannat till och lyssnat.

"Legolas gå till henne, tala med henne. Hon tror att ni inte känner för henne, när ni inte gav henne något gensvar under morgonen."

"Hon bar min faders armband, Aragorn. Han har gett det till den kvinna han önskar att jag äktade. Jag blev stum när jag såg det."

"Men vad väntar du på då? Gå till henne", svarade Aragorn

"Ni ska veta att Haldir tyckte om mycket om er, lord Legolas." Det var Lofa ett av Haldirs befäl som talade. "Han gladde sig åt resan hit bland annat för att han skulle få granska er lite bättre."

"Tack min vän", svarade Legolas. "Aragorn, hon talade om att alvers och människors gudar, valt varsin man åt henne. Galadriel har namngett er, men inte vem som Valinors herre valt. Tänk om det är jag...jag måste rensa tankarna..." Han lämnade sällskapet och promenerade längs muren en bit. Sen satte han sig ner. Tankarna for i hans huvud. _Ger jag mitt hjärta till Elimin i kväll är det ändå ingen garanti för att hon kommer till Valinor om jag stupar i kriget..._ hans tankar vandrade fram och tillbaka. Hans skarpa alvöron uppfattade en diskussion långt borta. Det var Elimin och Eowyn som diskuterade. Han ville inte höra men han råkade uppfatta att Elimin sa "Om han verkligen känner något för mig, så kommer han inte att ge sig av utan att ta farväl". Han beslutade sig och tog ett språng ner på balkongen. Han vandrade in i borgen och mötte Eowyn i trappan till gästvåningen. Hon bara log och gick förbi. Legolas gick sakta genom korridoren fram till dörren där ljuspelaren träffade väggen. Han såg in, Elimin satt och kammade sitt hår. Hon hade bytt klänning från den vita till den ljusgröna. Hon var bedövande vacker i hans ögon. Så tog han mod till sig och knackade på.

"Kom in!" ropade hon. När hon såg vem som klev in i hennes kammare blev hon mycket nervös. "My lord?..." sade hon nästan förskräckt.

"Elimin, dotter av Haldir", svarade han. "Jag har betänkt vad ni sa på morgonen." Han gick fram och förde handen försiktigt genom hennes hår. "Ni är så vacker, så bedövande vacker."

Hon vände bort ansiktet och rådande."Ni vet att jag känner mycket för er, lord Legolas." Hon gick fram till sitt fönster och såg ut. Han följde efter och lade försiktigt händerna på hennes axlar. Hon skälvde vid beröringen. Han vände henne mot sig och förde händerna längs hennes armar fram till hennes armband.

"Alven ni hjälpte, som gav er detta till tack, var ingen annan än min far. Han berättade för mig att han mött den kvinna han skulle kunna tänka sig som min brud. Han sade att ni var stark och modig. Men... han glömde att berätta hur vacker ni var. Galadriel måste älska er högt som gjorde er till hennes tärna, hon är nog rädd att förlora sin ädelsten." Han lade handen mot hennes kind och smekte den ömt. Legolas tänkte på tiden i Lórien. Hur underbart det vore att vandra i den gyllene skogen med Elimin vid sin sida. Han tänkte på Galadriel och de gåvor hon givit dem. Plötsligt mindes han något. När Galadriel gav dem alvkapporna hade den kappa Haldir bara tagit ur högen åt honom, inte varit den rätta enligt Galadriel. "Nej " hade hon sagt " han ska bära den här" så hade hon valt ut en kappa ur högen. Haldir hade skrattat och räckt honom kappan. "Ni måste vara högt aktade hos drottningen, dessa kappor har Galadriel och hennes tärnor själv vävt tyget till." Så hade han gett kappan till Legolas. Haldir hade granskat honom noga. "Ja, det är rätt längd och rätt kappa antar jag" Galadriel hade bara sett finurlig ut.

"Jag inser just en sak... Vävde ni något tyg i Lórien?"

Hon tog hans hand från hennes kind och kysste den "Ja, grått tyg till alvkappor"

Legolas skrattade gott."Må alla gudar beskydda lady Galadriel, som ni har beskyddat mig. Jag har burit den kappa ni vävt under hela resan."

"Den verkar fungerat bra."

Han såg in i hennes ögon och kände den varma kärleken strömma mot honom. Han blundade nästan övermannad av dess kraft. Då kände han hur hon lade sina armar om hans hals och de förenades i en kyss. Han omslöt henne i sin famn och drog henne tätt intill sig. Hans kropp fullständigt brann. Plötsligt fick han svårt att andas och släppte taget. Hans ben darrade, och han famlade baklänges tills han satte sig på hennes bädd. Hon öppnade låset på sitt halsband och hängde det om hans hals. Så satte hon sig ner bredvid honom.

"Er far är en ädel man, må detta bli en symbol för honom. Det han gav mig ger jag nu er som ett tecken på min kärlek." Legolas såg på silverträdet och mindes vad fadern sagt när han kom hem från sin handelsresa. Hans blick vandrade till Elimin, hennes ögon hade fyllts med tårar."Jag saknar min far så mycket..." sade hon sorgset. Han lade sin arm om henne och omslöt henne i sin famn.

"Jag önskar att jag kunde hela er från denna sorg. Men allt jag kan ge er är min kärlek."Han strök försiktigt bort hennes tårar. Hon kurade ihop sig så nära honom hon kunde.

"Lämna mig inte i natt, hela mitt hjärta från detta sår med er kärlek", viskade hon.

Legolas såg på henne med en allvarlig blick. Det han kunde läsa i hennes ögon vittnade om att även om han höll henne sällskap och vakade över henne denna natt, skulle hon inte få den närhet hon behövde och längtade efter. En svallvåg av känslor löpte genom hans kropp.

"Är ni riktigt säker, my lady? Vi är ett mycket fruktbart folk, stannar jag här, i er bädd i natt kan ni bli havande. Är ni beredd att bära mitt barn?"

Hon log och såg djupt in i hans klara, blå ögon.

"Lika säker som min mor var för tretusen år sedan. Jag kan se dem framför mig. Två starka söner och minst tre vackra döttrar."

"Fem barn! Hur kan ni vara så säker?"

"Jag vet inte... sedan jag mött er har allt blivit klarare, jag hör röster bland träden utanför, ser visioner av framtiden, kan hela sår med bara en lätt beröring."

"Ni kanske börjar bejaka er alviska bakgrund? Elimin, mitt morgonljus." Han tog hennes händer. "Jag har aldrig mött någon som er, eller älskat någon så totalt. Vill ni bli min brud när allt detta är över? Vill ni bära mina barn i ert sköte och vandra med mig till Valinor när den stunden kommer?"

Hon såg på honom och log."Lord Legolas Grönlöv, son av Thranduil. Jag vore ärad om jag fick dela ert liv. Jag ska bära dina barn med glädje, ge dig starka söner och fagra döttrar. Till Valinor går jag idag om du ber mig."

Hans ögon strålade av glädje. Han lyfte henne från golvet och snurrade henne i luften."Min brud, min älskade morgonstråle, så fort det här är över ska jag föra er till min far så han kan viga oss. Ni ska aldrig mer känna sorg i ert hjärta. Prisad vare Galadriel som förde oss samman. Prisad vare Haldir och Sara som gav er liv." Han kysste henne, hon svarade med kärlek. Han smekte hennes skälvande kropp. Nu grät hon av glädje.

"Min älskade vad kan jag ge er som ett tecken på min kärlek?" Frågade han.

"Inget är för mig värt mer än ert ord", svarade hon.

"Då mitt morgonljus, mitt hjärtas Elimin, ska jag lovsjunga er till sömns." Han lyfte upp henne i sin famn och lade henne på bädden, smekte hennes ansikte och hår."Om jag faller i kriget, res till Galadriel och vandra med henne till Valinor."

"Min vackre Legolas, min tanke ska aldrig lämna dig. Ge dig ut i kriget om du måste. Jag ska vänta din återkomst."

Han kysste henne och smekte hennes starka kropp. Hon drog honom till sig och hennes händer letade sig i under hans väst och tunika. Vid första beröringen mot hans vita hud drog han efter andan och rös av välbehag. Han började förstå människornas lidelse för denna typ av kärleks yttrande.

Den natten rörde sig en våg av energi genom midgård. Alla högre väsen kände det, så väl de skimrande som de mörka. Vattenytan på Galadriels spegel i Lothlórien krusades och viskade om ett framtida ljus.

"Ett nytt liv..." sade Galadriel tyst. "Länge sedan är det nya alver föddes i midgård, var gång bildas ny energi, ny livskraft. Prisad vare Haldir, prisad vare hans dotter som jag nästan kallar min."

Dagen grydde på nytt över Hornborgen. Legolas låg vaken och såg hur solens första strålar föll in genom fönstret i Elimins gemak. Hon sov fortfarande vid hans sida, trött efter nattens lekar. Han kysste henne försiktigt och reste sig från bädden. Han klädde sig och gick för att göra sig klar för avfärd. Legolas bytte om till sina slitna vandringskläder, hängde på sig Galadriels båge och koger. Sedan placerade han den långa alvdolken vid bältet och såg sig i spegeln. Han log, helst hade han stannat vid hennes sida nu, men en känsla av ouppklarade affärer sade honom att följa Aragorn tills detta var över. Han hänge på sig sin alvkappa och lät Elimins halsband falla innanför tunikan, det skulle ge honom den kraft han behövde.

Elimin vaknade och märkte att hennes älskade hade lämnat henne. Hon förstod att han hade gått för att förbereda sin resa. Hon log och lade försiktigt handen mot kudden där han legat. Flyktig som en vind hade han varit och inte ens så mycket som en fördjupning i kudden eller ett veck på lakanet hade han lämnat efter sig. Hon klädde sig i sina utbyggarkläder och satte sig vid sin spegel. När hon kammade sitt hår insåg till sin förvåning att det vuxit till nästan dubbla sin längd under natten. Det som förut räckt henne strax nedan skulderbladens slut, sträckte sig nu nästan till hennes midja och föll eldrött i mjuka lockar. Medan hon försökte lägga det i en mer lätthanterlig fläta knackade det på dörren och Gandalf steg in.

"Lady Elimin", sa han och nickade

"God morgon mäster Gandalf", svarade hon.

Han slog sig ner på en stol, lade pannan i djupa veck och sade:"Så, du valde Elimin över Cira."

Elimin såg förläget ner i golvet och försökte dölja ett litet leende."Jag valde med mitt hjärta, mäster Gandalf."

"Du sätter människornas öde på spel för att följa ditt hjärta. Min flicka är du säker på att du gjort det rätta valet? Jag kände en våg i den här världens livskraft under natten... jag vet vad du och min reskamrat åstadkommit i natt..."

Hon vände sig från Gandalfs menande blick och såg ut genom fönstret."Jag är inte ung längre mäster Gandalf. Jag kanske ser så ut i dina ögon, men jag har levt väl över tretusen år. Jag har vuxit upp bland människor, sett dem dö runtomkring mig. Jag skulle aldrig klara av... klara av att se min man och mina barn sättas i jorden medan jag dröjer kvar som en vålnad av det förflutna."

"Du skulle skydda dem från att falla i mörkret. Du skulle i din vita borg vara ett hoppets ljus för dem, du skulle vägleda dem."

Hon vände sig om och såg på Gandalf."Lord Aragorn är stark nog att axla den rollen. Han är ett ljust hopp, för ett släkte försjunket i mörker. Dessutom vet jag inte hur jag kommer att utvecklas. Alverna försvagas, deras tid i midgård är förbi. Jag blir bara starkare, mäster Gandalf. Starkare för vara dag som går."

"Vad ämnar du göra då? Legolas reser med mig och Aragorn om bara några timmar."

"Jag stannar hos Eowyn så länge hon önskar. Sedan vandrar jag till skogarna i väst och väntar på honom. Behöver ni min hjälp så sänd bud. Sänd den snabbaste fågel ni kan finna. Jag förstår deras språk nu."

"Du borde genast vandra till Galadriel och bli kvar där mitt barn. Du ska inte utsätta dig för våld i ditt tillstånd... Du är havande , lady Elimin."

Hon spärrade upp ögonen och kände hur en plötslig svindel var nära att så undan fötterna under henne, skakande satte hon sig ner på sin bädd för att inte falla. Gandalf skrattade och såg på henne."Sitt inte bara där då min flicka! Gå genast och meddela fadern!" Hon reste sig och tog Gandalfs hand, kysste den och gav trollkarlen en stor kram. Sedan rusade hon iväg. Hon fann Legolas ute på borggården tillsammans med Aragorn.

"Här kommer flickvännen", sade Aragorn när han fick syn på henne komma springandes.

"Min framtid brud, den vackraste av alla", svarade Legolas och gick för att möta henne. hon rusade blint in i hans famn.

"Legolas, min älskade...Gandalf...Gandalf sa..." hon försökte få fram orden men hon hade andan i halsen efter sin språngmars "Lugna ner dig, vad sa Gandalf?" viskade Legolas försiktigt och lugnade på alvers vis. mörkt bruna ögon mötte kristallblå och redan sekunden inann hon utalade orden viste han vad hon skulle säga "Du ska bli far..."

Hon lade handen menande på sin mage och hans ögon fylldes av glädjetårar. Han kramade om henne, kysste henne, han föll på knä och lade örat mot hennes mage."Jag kan inte håra något ännu..."

"Nej, min vän, det tar många månader än." svarade hon.

"För alver kan det ta många år... "det var Gandalf som talade. Han kom gående mot de två. "Legolas, jag förstår om ni inte vill resa vidare med oss som situationen är nu. Ingen ed binder dig till vårt brödraskap, du följer oss av egen fri vilja." Fortsatte den gamle trollkarlen och såg svarskrävande på Legolas.

"Du måste välja själv, min älskade. Jag varken hindrar dig eller lockar dig, gör det ditt hjärta känner är rätt. Jag kan stanna hos Galadriel tills du återvänder, hon tar hand om mig. Jag kan ta vara på mig själv under resan dit, det vet du. Mitt hjärta blir naturligtvis överlyckligt om du stannar, men jag kan också vänta tills du återkommer." sade Elimin och såg på Legolas. Han nickade. "Jag känner att jag måste följa Aragorn, det är min livsuppgift. Sen ska vi alltid vara tillsammans. Han lade sin hand mot hennes kind och smekte den. Om jag inte återvänder... vandra med Galadriel till Valinor, jag ska möta dig där."

Gandalf gick mot hästarna. Kung Théoden och Eomer satt redan klara att ge sig av.

"Kommer vår kärlekskranke reskamrat eller blir han kvar?" Undrade Aragorn.

"Han kommer", svarade Gandalf och satte sig på Skuggfaxe.

"Det måste vara svårt att lämna sin tillkommande när hon just gett honom nyheten att hon accepterar hans förslag. Det måste vara en av de lyckligaste dagarna i hans långa liv." Aragorn lyfte handen för att skugga ögonen från den stigande morgonsolen.

"Åh, nog är det en av hans lyckligaste dagar alltid..." svarade Gandalf.

Legolas gav Elimin en ordentlig avskedskyss, bad Lofa att eskortera henne till Galadriel, sedan gick han till hästarna.

"Är vi påväg?" Frågade Aragorn när Legolas närmade sig följet.

"Ja, vi är påväg. Men mitt hjärta lämnar jag kvar, svarade han och satte sig på sin häst." Han vinkade tydligt och hon vinkade tillbaka, sedan red de iväg mot Isengård och Saruman. Gandalf hade en och annan gås oplockad med honom. När Elimin såg Legolas gyllene hår försvinna över kullarna drabbades hon av en stor lust att ropa ut hans namn, att kalla honom tillbaka. Men hon höll det inom sig och en tår gled över hennes kind.

"Du ser munter ut, min vän." Sade Aragorn när ryttarna stannat för att vattna sina hästar i Enteälv.

"Jag är så lycklig, Aragorn", svarade Legolas.

"Alla nyförlovade har liksom ett lyster omkring sig." Fortsatte Aragorn och log mot sin vän.

"Åh, jag tror det är mer än så... vår reskamrat har kanske ännu en nyhet att dela med oss." Påpekade Gandalf som satt på en sten i närheten och puffade på sin pipa.

"Förtälj nu Legolas, säg mig nu vad du inte tidigare berättat!" Envisades Aragorn nyfiket och knuffade på sin vän. Legolas såg på honom och hans alviska ögon brann av glädje. "Allt har fått en ny mening. Det vi gör känns plötsligt så meningsfullt. Den här världen måste bli en säkrare plats. Ondskan måste försvinna ur des skogar och fällt. Aragorn min vän... Elimin... Elimin, mitt morgonljus... hon är havande..."

"Vad!!!? Du menar inte...?"

"Jag ska bli far Aragorn, jag ska bli far!!!"

"Grattis min vän!!!" Ropade Aragorn och kramade om den späda alven så han nästan slutade andas."Grattis Legolas, du ger den här världen ny livskraft." Sade Gandalf och skrattade. Aragorn verkade galen av glädje för sin vän. "Allt jag vet, är att det här är den lyckligaste dagen i mitt liv." Svarade Legolas drömskt.

De red mot Isengård, såg den totala förstörelsen. Hoberna var ett kärt återseende. De stod på trappan till Isengård och lyssnade på Sarumans slingrande stämma. Den förut så respekterade trollkarlen som varit ordförande i det vita rådet i Midgård, vägrade att erkänna sitt svek och göra bot för det han ställt till med. Det var mycket svårt att inte falla under hans tungas trollkraft. För i hans röst hörde man en förtrogen rådgivare även om hans ord var kalla och hårda.

"Den här världen kommer att falla, alla söner av män kommer att falla, kuvas under Sauron!!" Sade Saruman triumferande. Så såg han på Legolas och log igenkännande. "Du min alv kommer att göras mest illa av alla av ditt släckte. I detta ögonblick jagar de sista av mina män henne. De har order att föra henne hit, jag vet vad hon bär... det vet Gandalf också fast han har ej förtäljt det. Han vet precis som jag vad profetian säger." Sarumans ögon brann och Legolas kämpade mot ilskan. "Hon är _Minorill_, morgon ljuset. Enligt de gamla skrifterna kommer den fagra halvalven att föda en stor konung, Gideon (i), son av Aragorn." Legolas och Aragorn såg på varandra och som i trans lade de sina händer på sina halsband för att finna kraft, medan Saruman mässade vidare."Han skulle bli den kraftfullaste, visaste och starkaste, som om Elendil återvänt. Han skulle styra med stark och fast hand. Samla alla människor under sina skyddande vingar. Men!... det finns också en annan väg. Hon föder Avalon (ii), son av Legolas. En kraftfull konung bland alver, kanske det starkaste väsen som någonsin funnits i midgård... och eftersom så verkar vara fallet ännu... kommer min fångst vara av största vikt..."

"Så hon är den legenden talar om", sade Théoden till Gandalf.

"Min vän, hon är mycket mer än så..." svarade Gandalf tyst.

Saruman började åter tala och gestikulerade befallande mot Aragorn."Aragorn! arvtagare till Gondors tron! Önskar ni inte trygga ert folks säkerhet och framtid? Önskar ni inte ge den en ledare de kan se upp till efter er död?... hon kan fortfarande ge er mänskliga barn, Aragorn...Skulle mina män misslyckas så för henne hit för er egen hand. Jag kan ta hennes alviska foster ifrån henne, så hennes gåva kan tillfalla människornas släkte och Gondors konungahus."

Paniken som spred sig i Legolas hjärta efter Sarumans ord fick honom att falla ur transen. Han såg med skräck på Aragorn som kramade sitt halsband. Förtrollningen lade sig sakta över honom trotts att hans innersta kämpare med otrolig envishet. Legolas vände sig av och ann, alla runt honom stod stilla som stenstoder. Han sprang fram till Gandalf och skakade honom.

"Är detta möjligt? Försöker Saruman med sin djävulska stämma, få min vän Aragorn att döda mitt barn?"

"Nej, Legolas. Det är inte hans avsikter. Han vill ha ditt barn för de krafter det besitter. Med rätt träning i mörkrets namn, kan det bli en kraftfull bundsförvant. Han vill fostra ditt barn som sitt eget." Svarade Gandalf och såg mycket bekymrad ut.

"Men hon är säker?... jag sände livvakter med henne, hon är säker eller hur?"

"Hon är aldrig säker, hennes skyddande anonymitet är röjd. Sauron söker henne också av samma anledning som Saruman."

Medan de talade fortsatte Saruman sitt mässande. Aragorn stod kämpande mot förtrollningen och stirrade mot Saruman som om han snart skulle vara dennes trogna tjänare. Gandalfs blick mörknade och trollkarlens buskiga ögonbryn vittnade om ilska och irritation.

"Nej, nu får det vara slut med det här!" Röt Gandalf plötsligt. Han höjde sina armar och förvisade Saruman tillbaka till sitt gömställe. I samma ögon blick som Sarumans stav splittrades i hans hand och den tidigare så mäktige trollkarlen störtades. Blev himmelen mörk och mullrande. En tunn stråle av ljus steg upp från marken långt, långt borta. Alla vände sig emot den och såg förundrat på den. Legolas tog ett språng till trappans sista avsats och ansträngde sig för att se ljusets källa. Gandalf såg på ljuset och greps av en isande känsla, vad var detta? Han hade aldrig sett något liknande tidigare. Det kunde ligga stor magi bakom, men han kände inte till någon som kunde orsaka detta, förutom möjligen han själv

"Legolas! Vad kan dina alviska ögon se?" Ropade han.

Legolas ansträngde sin klara blick till det yttersta."Orcher, av många raser, de flyr i panik, en ringvålnad på ett bevingat kreatur flyr mot Mordor. Vid strålen fot finns en kupol, i den syns små figurer..." han kisade med ögonen, "...alver!! utbrast han , Alver står vid ljusets fot!!!"

Gandalf sänkte huvudet och suckade djupt, skuggan i hans hjärta bleknade bort. Plötsligt bröts ljuset och himmelen klarnade.

"Vad i all världen var det?" Undrade Aragorn som i samma stund som Sarumans stav splittrades föll ur förtrollningen."Jag vet inte, svarade Gandalf. Men gissar jag inte helt fel var det vår nya vän som orsakade det."

"Elimin! Är hon oskadad Gandalf?!" Frågade Legolas.

"Jag kan inte säga helt säkert..." mumlade den gamle.

"Jag sände livvakter med henne, kände att hon var i fara." Legolas såg oroligt mot horisonten.

"Jag tror att det vi just bevittnade var hon som skyddade livvakten..." Gandalf rynkade pannan, "hon har redan blivit starkare än jag kunnat förutse..."

Elimin stod och såg efter sällskapet när de försvann i fjärran. Hon lade händerna på sin mage och smekte den. Eowyn steg fram till henne och lade sina händer tröstande på hennes axlar. "Vinda, sörj inte, han kommer tillbaka."

"Det är inte det jag är orolig för min vän, jag har ett svårt val framför mig. Du vet vilket..."

"Men jag trodde att du inte var den legenden talade om?"

Vinda gav henne en alvarlig blick "Mitt alviska namn är Elimin, och jag väntar mitt första barn." Eowyn som spärrade upp ögonen och gav sin vän en blick som talade om fallen moral. ett leende letade sig fram över Vindas läppar "Du behöver inte oroa dig. Jag har aldrig haft för avsikt att äkta Lord Aragorn. Barnet jag bär är inte hans utan Legolas. Jag ska inte ta Aragorn ifrån dig... tillade hon retsamt."

Eowyn skrattade och kastade sig om halsen på henne. "Alla gudar måste le mot dig. Du får den man du älskar och ett barn i hans ära så snart inpå. För ni har väl lovat er till varandra...?"

"Vi ska mötas efter kriget och äktas i hans faders hus. Jag är så lycklig Eowyn!"

"Vad kallar jag dig nu? Vinda eller Elimin? Du har förändrats så under de här dagarna..."

"Vinda är det du alltid kallat mig, det har inte förändrats... Lord Aragorn kommer nog att återvända till Rohan... lova inte bort er före det min vän." De båda flickorna såg på varandra och skrattade. De hade känt varandra länge men hade aldrig varit så nära som nu.

"Lady Elimin!" Det var Lofa som kom gående mot dem. "Vi bör ge oss av snarast, lord Legolas gav stränga årder om att inte dröja. Det är många dagars färd till Lórien."

Cira tog Eowyns hand."Jag måste ge mig av, jag lovar att besöka dig så fort jag kan."

"Farväl, min vän, tag väl hand om dig och ditt barn. Jag kräver att se det så snart det kommit till världen." Cira kramade om henne, sedan gick hon med Lofa för att packa inför resan. Eowyn stod kvar och såg mot horisonten. Hon var förälskad, konungaättlingen från Gondor hade stulit hennes hjärta och hon önskade det inte åter.

Färden mot Lórien började ett par timmar senare. Lofa red i spetsen för det som återstod av hären, sedan kom de andra maskerande i perfekt takt. I mitten av hären red Elimin på sin häst, Torin. Det ljusgula stoet med den vita manen vara lika upprörd över sin plats som Elimin, hon kände sig inklämd, inspärrad. När de så slog läger för natten var himmelen redan full av stjärnor. Elimin satte sig vid lägerelden och tände sin pipa, men släckte den lika fort igen. Hon drog en djup suck och lade tillbaka pipan i sin ränsel.

"Det är nog bäst så, my lady." Sade Lofa och slog sig ner bredvid henne. Elimin log och såg in i flammorna."Dina tankar är långväga, är det svunna tider eller kommande som bekymrar er?"

"Jag hör inte hemma någon stans... mitt långa liv talar för mitt alviska arv, men min spegelbild talar om mitt mänskliga."

"Jag kan se mycket av Haldir i er, lady Elimin. Hans lugn och visdom, men även mycket av hans kroppsspråk."

"Jag har aldrig mött min mor. Men jag har ärvt hennes styrka. Hon bar Haldir i sina armar från slagfältet till hennes egen kammare..."

"...och vårdade honom tills hans skador var läkta och hans hälsa nästan perfekt. Haldir talade mycket om henne och älskade henne innerligt... Sara måste ha haft stora kunskaper om helande. Det är svårt för människor att läka alver."

"Min mormor och moster talade ofta om min mors läkande egenskaper. Hon kunde stoppa ett blodflöde med bara en lätt beröring."

"Få människor har de egenskaperna..."

De satt tysta och såg mot elden. Dess dansande vågor av ljus speglade sig i deras ansikten. Lofas färger var lite mörkare än Haldirs, hans hår var nötbrunt, glänste med en gyllene lyster och föll i mjuka vågor över han axlar. Hans ögon var blågröna och tycktes ändra sin ton efter omgivningen. Han var uppvuxen i skogarna runt Lórien. Haldir hade varit som en bror för honom, så han kände ett visst ansvar för den havande halvalven. Lofa betraktade henne återgiven av eldens ljus, och tyckte sig se Haldirs blick i hennes mörka ögon. Hon var mycket vacker, elden gjorde att hennes hy såg gyllene ut och håret som glödande koppar. Lofa funderade över hur lik hon var sin mor. Alver brukar inte känna så varmt för människor. Men även han var säker på att om han såg på henne tillräckligt länge skulle han aldrig vilja se på något annat. Fler från hären slog sig ner vid elden efter att lägret färdigställts, de talade, sjöng och berättade sagor som det är alver brukligt. Elimin såg mot Isengård och önskade att hon haft alvernas klara blick. Då hade hon kanske kunnat se honom, veta om allt var väl.

Innan nästa morgon kastade sina första livgivande stålar över världen packade de ihop sitt nattläger och fortsatte resan. Denna dag vägrade både Elimin och Torin att gå mitt i hären utan red jämsides med Lofa och hans undre befäl. De protesterade naturligtvis men Elimin var envisare. De hade snart korsat Rohans grässlätter och började närma sig skogslandet. Solen började vittna om middagstid. Plötsligt blev hären orolig. Lofa höll in sin häst och såg sig omkring

"Något närmar sig... stor ondska närmar sig. Gruppera, gör er redo för strid!!" Lofas röst var befallande och han red snabbt runt hären för att se att alla var klara."Vårt uppdrag är att skydda lady Elimin, hon får inte skadas!!" Ett fasansfullt skri skar genom luften och en ringvålnad på ett bevingat kreatur uppenbarade sig. Den flög över alverna och som sorkar ur jorden började grupper av orcher komma från alla håll. De var de som flytt undan slaget vid Hornborgen men även Mordororcher och bergsorcher. _Så många..._ tänkte Elimin. Lofa såg ut att läsa hennes tankar.

"Håll er nära mig, my lady! Jag kommer inte att låta er skadas!"

"Jag kan försvara mig själv, Lofa! Jag har fått lära mig det tidigt!"

"Du är _mitt_ ansvar, Elimin!!" Han såg djupt in i hennes mörka ögon. "Jag kommer inte att låta er skadas om jag så ska sätta livet till." Just då brakade det hela loss. Orcherna rullade ner för de omgivande sluttningarna tjutandes och svärandes. Truppen spände sina bågar och formade en ring runt Lofa och Elimin. På Lofas signal regnade pilarna ner över anfallarna. De orcher som träffats föll omgående, men de som återstod ryckte allt närmare. Elimin steg av Torin och släppte henne lös." Spring min vän, göm dig i skogen", viskade hon och det gula stoet satte iväg.

Elimin drog sitt svärd och gjorde sig bered. Trotts Lofas vilda protester gav hon sig i striden. Elimin upptäckte snart att orcherna var hären övermäktig. Det var frågan om någon av dem skulle överleva. En ork kom dånande bakom henne. Elimin lyfte svärdet och svingade det mot hans huvud. Hon tänkte på sin far, hur han kämpat vid Hornborgen. Hon hade behövt honom nu. Hon lyfte upp den döda orken kropp och kastade den med all sin kraft ut på slagfältet. Inget tycktes hjälp och över dem cirklade ringvålnaden. Då och då dök den ner och dödade en alv med sin djävulska klinga. Det såg hopplöst ut. Orcherna var otroligt många och när en stupade verkade det dyka upp två nya ur någon underjordisk håla. Elimin såg sig omkring blundade och började sjunga

_Galadriel Gilthoniel du väcktare av ljuset_

_Galadriel Galadrim ge oss din välsignelse._

_Galadriel Gilthoniel den enda mor jag känt_

_Galadriel, Galadriel låna oss din kraft!_

Små korn av ljus började dansa i luften likt eldflugor kring en lägereld. Fortare och fortare cirkulerade de, närmare och närmare Elimin. Hon sjöng om och om igen, högre och högre. Så fattade hon svärdet med båda händerna, riktade det upp mot himmelen och skrek. Himmelen mörkande och började mullra. Striderna upphörde ett ögonblick, alla såg mot Elimin. Så plötsligt sköt en stråle av ljus upp från hennes svärd. Den sprang rakt upp mot himmelen som en blixt. Ett par meter ovan hennes huvud började en kupol av ljus sakta utveckla sig. Orcherna flydde i skräck, ringvålnaden flydde så snabbt som dess bevingade kreatur bar den. Kupolen bredde ut sig och inneslöt alverna medan orcherna pressades undan på utsidan, som om de stött på ett kraftfällt. Alverna såg mot Elimin, hon badade i ett skarpt ljussken.

_"Elbereth Gilthoiel..._ "mumlade Lofa och förde sin hand mot kupolens skyddande ljusvägg. Likt vattenytan på en damm kunde han föra handen genom den. Efteråt glimmade hans handske som om den pyrde av ljust blåvit glöd. Han såg mot Elimin och kunde för ett ögonblick inte tro det som han just bevittnat. När även de tuffaste orcherna flytt började kupolen avta i ljusstyrka. Så bröts strålen och kupolen försvann. Elimin föll omkull av utmattning. Lofa sprang fram till henne och tog henne i sin famn. Trött och andfådd halvlåg hon i hans knä.

"Du är den lovade..." sa han tyst, "alvernas nya ljus. Du är _Minorill_, Avalons moder." Han stök håret från hennes svettiga panna, kysste den och hjälpte henne att resa sig.

"_Hell, Elimin!!" _Ropade hären. "_Hell_, _Minorill_, _Avalons moder!!!"_

"Du förvånar mig mer och mer, lady Elimin. Du talade igår kväll om att du ej visste var du hörde hemma. Men du är _Minorill_, halvalven vars son ska leda oss in i en ny era. Du är vårt morgonljus, vår framtid."

"Lofa, min vän... häng inte din värld på mina axlar förrän vi kommer till Galadriel. Hon är den enda som vet vad som väntar... hjälp mig upp" Hon tog några stapplande steg och föll omkull. "Kalla på Torin, jag är för utmattad för att gå."

De nådde fram till Lórien några dagar senare. Det var sommar och den gyllene skogen stod i all sin prakt. Elimin tänkte på sin fars kärlek för dessa träd. Han ville inte vandra till Valinor för att hans skulle sakna dem så mycket. Hon kunde nästan känna hans närvaro när de passerade vakternas plattformar högt uppe bland trädkronorna.

Galadriel väntade dem när de passerade in genom portarna till alvstaden.

"Elimin, du bringar nytt liv, ny kraft till oss. Vi hälsar dig _Minorill_, Avalons moder, som vi hälsar morgonens första strålar av ljus."

"Galadriel", Elimin föll ner på knä vid hennes fötter, "den enda mor jag någonsin känt. Välsigna mitt barn och ge det sitt första namn."

Galadriel lade sin hand på Elimins axel och talade med lugn stämma. "Ditt förstfödda barn blir en son. Han ska bära namnet, Avalon son av Legolas. Han är arvtagare till mörkmårdens krafter, det arv du bringar, din visdom och din styrka. Han ska bli den störste."

Elimin fattade Galadriels hand och reste sig. Celeborn steg fram till dem och lade sin hand på Elimins andra axel. "Elimin, _Minorill_, vårt morgonljus. Från och med nu ska du betraktas som vår dotter. Syster till det barn vi mist. Celebrian, Elronds hustru, Arwens mor."

------------------------------------------------

(i) Han som reser sig över stenarna

(ii) Han som står närmast Valinor


	2. Avalon och Nova

**Kap 2: Avalon och Nova**

Tretio gånger hade löven fallit i Lórien när Legolas resor var över. Striden mot Sauron var vunnen och Gondor hade fått sin rätta konung. Gimli hade återvänt till sitt land, men innan deras vägar hade delats så hade han berömt Legolas för sitt val av gemål. "Hennes hår är rött som en dvärg! Ett rejält fruntimmer det är vad hon är. Du behöver något annat än en spinkig ranglig älva." Dvärgens ord fick Legolas att skratta. Legolas såg på sitt halsband. Den gröna alvstenen glänste fortfarande med sin grå lyster. Hans evighet av lycka skulle börja. Nu skulle han till Lórien och Elimin. Att hans barn var fött sedan många år var han säker på, men det skulle inte vara större än ett spädbarn. Han gladde sig åt tanken på att se det växa upp. Han skulle bära det inför Ilúvatar i Mirasells tempel och dess själ skulle välja evigheten med honom och Elimin.

Legolas vandrade över kullar och fällt, över Rohans grässlätter och genom skogslandet. När han såg Lóriens gyllene skogar fylldes hans hjärta av glädje, snart skulle han få se sin älskade igen. Hans blick sökte efter alver bland trädkronorna, men ingen syntes till. Han sprang mellan träden, hoppade över tuvor och små bäckar. Skogen var vacker så här års. Det var försommar och friska löv hade precis börjat spricka ut. Legolas kände sig så överlycklig över allt han såg att han nog lätt hade kunnat förirra sig i den vackra skogen. Men nu skulle han till Elimin, strövtågen som lockade honom så innerligt fick lov att vänta. Han stannade vid en avlöpare till Anduin och drack av det kalla vattnet. Det var gott och uppfriskande. Plötsligt kände han ett varsel av fara och kastade sig till marken. En pil kom flygande från ett närbeläget träd, den missade med blott någon centimeter. Han kom snabbt på fötter igen och spände sin båge.

"Skjut inte! Jag menar inget ont!" Ropade han på alvernas språk.

"Vem är ni och vad har ni för ärende i dessa trakter?" Svarade en allvarlig röst och en alv i grå kappa uppenbarade sig i det träd därifrån pilen sprungit. Dess båge var spänd och pilen riktad mot Legolas.

"Mitt namn är Legolas och jag har kommit för min brud Elimin!"

Alven skuttade ner från trädet "Du ljuger! Ditt ansikte är för ungt för att vara Legolas. Han har heller inte setts sedan kriget. Ingen har skådat honom på tretio år. För allt jag vet är han i Valinor!" Alven såg förargad ut och närmade sig hotfullt.

"Jag är Legolas Grönlöv, son av kung Thranduil av mörkmården."

"Ni får inte fortsätta! Galadriel har ej meddelat någon främlings ankomst."

"Jag ska fortsätta till Galadriels bostad, till min brud." Sade Legolas bestämt. Han sänkte sin båge, vände sig om och började gå. Då fick han en kraftfull spark i ryggen och föll med ansiktet före till marken. Han vände sig smidigt på rygg, nu mycket förargad och beredd att möta nästa anfall.

Alven i den grå kappan hukade sig hotfullt över honom. "Jag kan inte skjuta en man i ryggen oavsett vilken lögnare han är. Men ni kan inte fortsätta."

Legolas grep tag i alven och kastade den till marken, de började slåss och rulla runt i gräset. Han var arg, aldrig hade han blivit kallad en lögnare på det sättet. Så uppenbarade sig en hel här av alver. Alla med bågen spänd och pilarna riktade mot de grälande alverna. En kraftigt byggd, mycket lång alv gick fram och grep tag i alven med den grå kappan och lyfte bort den. "Tag det lugnt, lugna ner dig, sade han till sin vän."

"Släpp mig! Jag hade honom innan du avbröt!" Fräste gråkappsalven.

"Jag vet, men vi avrättar ingen innan vi hört deras ärende. Du måste kontrollera ditt humör!"

Legolas reste sig och borstade av sig gräset. Han såg på alverna mycket irriterad över bemötandet. "Ska det här föreställa artigheten i Lórien? Jag blir kallad en lögnare och nedslagen utan minsta förklaring!" Legolas rättade till sina kläder och borstade gräset ur sitt gyllene hår.

Den långe alven släppte sin vän i den grå kappan och gick fram till Legolas. "Förlåt bemötandet min herre, men vi kan inte ta några risker i dessa trakter."

"Jag är Legolas Grönlöv, påväg till Lórien för att hämta min brud Elimin och mitt barn. Vill ni inte släppa förbi mig så går det illa för er!" Legolas spände sin båge och riktade den hotande mot alven. Blixtsnabbt drog hären sina vapen igen och riktade dem mot Legolas. Alven höjde sin hand och hären sänkte åter sina vapen. Han log. Hans hår var gyllene, ögonen gröna och han var längre än Legolas. Hans axlar var breda som hos en människa, kroppen var stark och muskulös.

"Är ni den ni uppger er för att vara har ni inget att frukta här. Mitt namn är Avalon, son till Legolas Grönlöv. Det gör er till min far." Legolas tappade bågen och stirrade förvånat på alven framför honom. "Ni har redan mött min syster Nova." fortsatte Avalon och vinkade till sig alven med den grå kappan. Hon drog bak sin huva och lösgjorde sitt hår, som varit täckt med gröna lindor för kamouflage. Legolas såg till sin häpnad att gråkappsalven var en kvinna. Hennes hår var eldrött och lockigt. Hennes ögon hade samma isblå färg som Legolas.

"Det kan inte vara möjligt..." sa Legolas tyst. "Mitt barn kan inte vara större än att det ryms i min famn och jag har bara ett..."

Avalon skrattade ett mullrande skratt. "Du har rätt, det kan inte vara möjligt. Jag ser ut att vara äldre än denne man!"

Nova sa ingenting, hon betraktade bara de båda männen och lät blicken vandra mellan dem. De var faktiskt ganska lika, men den blonda främlingen såg mycket späd ut för sin längd jämfört med hennes bror. Hon fällde upp huvan på sin alvkappa och tog ett språng upp i ett närbeläget träd, så var hon borta.

"Min syster är lite reserverad mot främlingar." Sade Avalon och såg efter sin syster som försvunnit i trädens gyllene lövverk. "Hon når Galadriel före oss även om vi springer. Hon är snabb som vinden och färdas mellan träden som en skogsande." Sedan vände han sig till Legolas. "Kom! Vi ger oss av, när natten faller och mörkret letar sig in mellan träden, kommer orcher att försöka passera dessa gränser. Vem du än är så tillhör du vårt släckte. Galadriel får utsäga ditt öde. Ta ditt vapen och följ oss."

Han gav tecken till sina män att börja dra sig tillbaka och alverna gjorde sig klara för avfärd. Legolas gick fram till Avalon och såg fundersamt på honom.

"Att kvinnan var dotter till Elimin är inget jag kan betvivla. Hennes anlete var mycket likt Elimins. Men jag skulle få en son... han hon äktat någon annan i min frånvaro?"

Avalon lade handen innanför sin tunika och drog fram ett halsband han burit under sina kläder. Legolas stirrade på det. En skimrande, grön alvsten infattad i ett silverträd.

"Detta är symbolen för min faders hus. Nova bär ett, min mor bär ett. Det bevisar min härstamning."

Legolas lyfte då fram sin halskedja. "Då är jag din far Avalon, det här är symbolen för min fader, Thranduil konung av mörkmården. De är länkar av ett armband han gav Elimin för mycket länge sedan. Elimin hängde detta om min hals som ett tecken på sin kärlek."

Avalon såg på honom en stund, hans blick lekte mellan smycket som räcktes fram mot honom och ansiktet på alven han hade framför sig. Sedan lade han sin hand på Legolas axel. "Då hälsar jag dig, Legolas, min far, mitt överhuvud." Han föll på knä vid Legolas fötter och böjde huvudet ärofullt.

"Res dig Avalon, min son... vi måste till Galadriel omedelbart."

Avalon reste sig upp men ryggade tillbaka lite frågande när Legolas plötsligt kramade om honom. "Jag kom sökande efter ett barn och jag fann en vuxen man. Avalon, ta mig till din mor så snabbt som möjligt."

Avalon nickade, bugade sig ännu en gång och så satte de av. De gick och löpte om vartannat, över kullar och snår gick färden. Tills de nådde alvstadens portar. Legolas förundrades ännu en gång över dess storslagenhet. När de passerade genom portarna sjöng alverna:

"_Hälsad vare Avalon, son av Minorill, välkommen åter, son av Minorill!"_

Avalon höjde armen till hälsning och sången tystnade. "Kom!" Avalon vände sig mot Legolas, "vi måste möta Galadriel ögonblickligen."

De trädde i Celeborns sal, Lord Celeborn och Galadriel hälsade dem. "Var hälsad Legolas Grönlöv, son av Thranduil. Vi har väntat er ankomst. Jag ser att ni redan mött Avalon." Det var Celeborn som talade.

Galadriel såg på Legolas. "En skugga bor i ert inre... ni tror inte att denne alv är den han uppger sig för att vara... ni väntade ett spädbarn och fann en vuxen man..."

Mer hann inte Galadriel säga förrän en kvinna uppenbarade sig under salsportens vackert snidade valvbågar. "Legolas!!!" Ropade hon igenkännande. Han vände sig om.

I ett moln av ljus kom hon springandes genom salen, hennes långa röda hår bredde ut sig som en mantel bakom henne. Han öppnade sin famn och hon kastade sig om hans hals. Han kände hennes värme, hennes kärlek strömma emot honom. Hans Elimin, hans egen Elimin. Hon bar en vit klänning, liknande den hon burit i hornborgen och en vit cape hängde över hennes axlar. Legolas såg på hennes hår, det räckte henne nu ned till knävecken. Hon var så vacker att han inte kunde ta blicken ifrån henne. Hon smekte ömt hans kind.

"Jag har saknat dig så min älskade." sade hon tyst "Du har mött Avalon, din son."

"Ja, vi möttes i skogen."

"Du har visst träffat Nova också..." Hon vinkade till sig sin dotter som steg in i salen tillsammans med Lofa. Den vackra alvflickan hade sin mors muskulösa kropp men var något slankare och hon hade sin fars blå ögon. Hon bar en ljuslila klänning och hennes röda hår kröntes av en silverhätta likande den Elimin burit i Helms klyfta. Hon ställde sig vid sin brors sida och sneglade misstänksamt på Legolas.

"Hon har sin mors styrka... "mumlade Legolas och kände sig över ryggen, den ömmade fortfarande. "Elimin, min älskade, hur är detta möjligt?"

"De är tvillingar Legolas," sade Galadriel. "Avalon är blott ögonblicket äldre än sin syster."

"Tvillingar... "Legolas saknade ord.

"Det är inte vanligt att alver föder tvillingar och dessa är om möjligt ännu ovanligare. De har åldrats som mänskliga barn, utvecklats i deras takt."

Legolas kände ett sting av oro, han slöt sina ögon och svalde hårt "Är de... mänskliga?" orden stockade sig i halsen på honom.

"Nej," Svarade Galadriel mjukt och såg hur Legolas andades ut i enlättnadens suck "Nova slutade åldras den dag hon fyllde tjugo år, Avalon avstannade för bara något år sedan."

Legolas såg på sina barn. Känslan av saknad över att ej varit med dem när de vuxit upp fyllde hans hjärta.

Lord Celeborn bad Lofa att eskortera Avalon och Nova ut ur salen ett ögonblick, han och Galadriel hade mycket att diskutera med Legolas. De unga alverna bugade och gjorde som de blivit tillsagda.

"Legolas, ditt arv är mäktigt," sade Celeborn sedan. "Avalon är den stora alvkonungen våra songer berättar om, den starkaste alven i midgård sedan Gil-galad föll i kamp mot Sauron, under ringens första krig. Andra alver försvagas, vår tid i midgård är förbi. Men han blir bara starkare för var dag som går som om hans kraft är ett med Ardas. Avalons krafter är omätbara, men han har dock ej behövt använda dem ännu. Han är även en helare av hög rang... Men Avalon och Nova har ännu ett val att göra innan de kan ställa sig till vårt folk..."

"De är redan fullvuxna, om de ska kunna välja mellan sin mänskliga eller alviska framtid måste de vara unga," svarade Legolas.

"Deras själar är blott tretio år gamla. Ett helt alviskt barn hade precis tagit sina staplande första steg vid den åldern. Du måste ta dem till Mirasell, Ilúvartars tempel vid de grå hamnarna. Alver från Midgård, med mänskligt blod i sina ådror har sedan Eärendils dagar besökt det för att välja sin framtid. Vid altaret finns ett skrin, i det ligger ett visst antal av livets symboler. En för var själ som gör sitt val. Varken fler eller färre. När valet är gjort får de bära symbolen som ett tecken på sitt alviska livsval eller avstå som ett tecken på sitt mänskliga."

Legolas tänkte på halsbandet Arwen givit Aragorn. Galadriel såg på honom. "Det är just det halsbandet vi talar om, Legolas. Arwen återvände till Valinor i rättan stund. Hade hon stannat blott en liten tid längre hade hon ej haft tillgång till Valinors härlighet. Hon hade varit dömd att tyna bort i denna mänskliga värld." Legolas blick föll nu på Elimin. "Hennes själ gjorde sitt val när hon valde att ge liv till Avalon och Nova. Hon är alvisk nu, Legolas." Svarade Galadriel på den fråga Legolas bara vågade ställa i sitt inre och en sten av oro föll från hans bröst.

"Ni bör ge er av så snart som möjligt ingen vet när Mirasells portar stängs för dem." Fortsatte Celeborn.

"Vi ger oss av redan imorgon," svarade Legolas. "Först till Mirasell och sedan till mörkmården, min far väntar oss där. Han har redan väntat alldeles för länge." Legolas log mot Elimin och kysste hennes hand.

Celeborn och Galadriel såg på varandra. Minnena från den dag de förevigade löftet mellan deras egen dotter Celebrian och Elrond, visade sig som vackra bilder av det förflutna i deras tankar.

Kvällen förflöt i glädjen tecken, man åt, drack, sjöng sånger och berättade sagor. De gamla sångerna om Gil-galad och den kommande alvkungen sjöngs om och om igen. Man sjöng även nydiktade kväden om segern över Sauron, och sånger om Legolas och Elimin. Lofa betraktade Elimin från sin sittplats. Hans hjärta var tungt. Blott tretio år hade han fått dem till låns. Han hade skyddat henne, vakat över henne. Han hade varit den far hennes barn behövt under sin uppväxt. Nu skulle de alla tillhöra Legolas. Lofa kände i sitt hjärta att hans familj blivit stulen från honom. Även om barnen hade en annan far älskade han dem högt. Ibland hade han önskat att Legolas aldrig skulle återvända, att Elimin och hennes barn skulle bli kvar som hans skyddslingar.

"_Du vet din plats, ditt uppdrag är över..."_

Rösten hördes blott i hans tanke. Galadriel såg på honom. Lofa mötte hennes granskande blick.

"_De är inte barn längre, de behöver ej ditt skydd... hennes eld har nått ditt bröst, men är du säker på dina känslor, Lofa son av Farin? Är det verkligen modern ni älskar eller hennes yngre avbild? Sök i ditt hjärta Lofa, Är det för Haldirs dotter ditt hjärta slår eller är det för hennes dotter? Den mö du burit i din famn sedan den dag hon öppnade sina ögon..."_

Lofa såg på Nova, hon och Avalon bar vita kläder nu i ära av sin faders återkomst.

"_Jag vet, ditt hjärta har länge förnekat det. Men ni har älskat henne sedan hennes blå ögon föll på er för första gången. Hon är vuxen nu, trotts sin ringa ålder. Sörj ej hennes faders återkomst, älska den. Hon kan nu se er som den man ni alltid önskat att hon såg. Din far har vandrat till Valinor, älska den man som kan föra er samman. Ja, jag vet hon är blott ett barn i era ögon... frågan är, vad är ni i hennes?"_

Lofa såg på Galadriel, hennes blick hade lämnat honom. Han tänkte noga igenom vad hon sagt.

Legolas gladde sig åt att vara vid Elimins sida igen, hans hjärta var fyllt av hopp inför framtiden. De skulle vara tillsammans nu, för evigt. Legolas såg på sina barn. Novas skönhet var slående, hon var lik sin mor men hade tydliga alviska sidor. Avalon var välbyggd, stark och hade ett vackert ansikte. Nova bar sin moders hår med varma mjuka lockar. Avalons hår var gyllene som Legolas och hade en kraftig lyster. Nova hade ärvt Legolas isblå ögon, Avalons var gröna som alvstenen de båda bar om sin hals. En stor alvkonung och hans syster, i Legolas ögon var de bara barn.

När middagen var över och eldarna hade falnat i Celeborns festsal, vandrade Legolas och Elimin omkring i alvstaden. Stjärnorna tindrade från en klar himmel, hela världen tycktes ha lagt sig till ro. Legolas talade om slaget mot Sauron, berättade om den stora segern.

Sedan talade han om Aragorn och Eowyn som äktats bara en kort tid efter att Aragorn krönts till kung av Gondor. Gandalf hade stannat som Aragorns rådgivare. Ett mycket klokt val tyckte Elimin. Även om Aragorn var stark som person skulle det skydda honom från att falla i samma mörker som hans forntida fäder. Legolas talade om sina och Gimlis resor, Fanghorn och grottorna under hornborgen. Han berättade också att han givit Aragorn ett löfte om hjälp om han någon gång skulle behöva det. Elimin talade om Nova och Avalon. Hon berättade om alla hyss och upptåg de utsatt henne, Galadriel och de andra alverna för. Hon talade också om Lofa. Han hade stöttat henne hela tiden och alltid funnits vid hennes sida, sedan Legolas gjort henne till hans skyddsling i Helms klyfta. Lofa hade varit till stor hjälp och Elimin var mycket tacksam.

"Nova är särskilt förtjust i Lofa, det har hon varit sedan sin födsel... Jag har många gånger funderat över om det är mer än faderskärlek hon känner för honom." Sade Elimin och såg på Legolas.

"Lofa är en bra man. Han är trogen, stolt och mycket modig. Nova får för min del äkta den man hennes hjärta slår för... oavsett om det blir Lofa eller någon som min vän Gimli..."

Elimin skrattade och tänkte på dvärgen. Han var nog hos sina fränder nu, i full fart med att försegla Galadriels gåva till honom i någon lämplig metall. De tre hårstråna hade dvärgen vaktat på som om de var hans käraste ägodelar, troligen så var de också det. Legolas och Elimin satte sig ner på en stenbänk under ett av de magnifika träden. Elimin lade sitt huvud mot Legolas axel och kurade ihop sig så nära honom som möjligt. Han höll om henne och kysste henne. Om han hade kunnat stanna tiden helt hade han gjort det just nu. Det var länge sedan han kände så total lycka och frid.

"I morgon reser vi väster ut mot Mirasell. Det blir en lång, kanske farlig resa." Sade han tyst.

"Vi är alla starka och snabba, min älskade. Det går säkert bra. Vägarna är säkrare nu än de var tidigare. Glorfindel har lämnat sin häst här i Lórien och andra praktfulla djur står också till vårt förfogande. Vi kan färdas snabbt och tryggt." Svarade hon.

Elimin betraktade Legolas återgiven av det fina månljuset. Hans hår glänste som silver, ögonen såg ut att fånga stjärnornas skimmer. Hon älskade honom så mycket. Hon reste sig och tog Legolas hand.

"Kom min älskade, din resa har varit lång och din vila blir allt för kort. Låt mig stärka dina trötta ben och låt ditt hjärta vila vid min sida. Kom min älskade, låt mig sjunga dig till sömns."

Legolas reste sig och vandrade med henne genom staden. Alla hade lagt sig för natten, allt låg stilla och tyst. Elimin öppnade dörren till sitt gemak och visade honom in.

Nästa morgon grydde kylig och klar. Försommaren hade ännu inte fyllt världen med den kommande årstidens värme. Elimin vakande först, Legolas sov fortfarande lugnt vid hennes sida. Hon plockade fram sina vandringskläder och började klä sig. Hon kysste honom försiktigt och gick ut.

Galadriel väntade på henne vid sin spegel. I sina vackra vita händer höll hon en silver karaff med klart källvatten. Den lätta morgondimman fyllde platsen med en sällsam mystik och fick Galadriel att skimra lite ett väsen av månljus.

"Du har skådat i min spegel förut _Minorill_. Önskar du titta ännu en gång?"

Elimin såg på spegeln och skakade på huvudet "Galadriel, mitt överhuvud, min härskarinna, jag har ingen sådan önskan. Min tid av lycka ska börja. Om Valinors herre har valt att ställa hinder på min väg, vill jag nu inte känna till dem. Jag sätter min tro till det jag kan ta på med min hand och känna med mina sinnen, som mitt mänskliga arv bjuder."

Galadriel ställde ifrån sig karaffen och såg på Elimin. "Ditt hjärta talar samma språk som din mun, det är en av dina finaste egenskaper, _Minorill_."

"Den enda oro mitt hjärta känner är för mina barn. Vårt folk lämnar snart dessa stränder för att aldrig återvända. Men det känns som om de har mycket kvar att göra."

"Kanske är det så, kanske inte."

Galadriel granskade Elimin med sin genomskådande blick. Så skrattade hon ett pärlande skratt och strök Elimins kind. "Älskade _Minorill_, vad har du nu ställt till med?" Elimin tittade frågande på Galadriel. "Rid försiktigt, var aktsam med dig själv. Du bär ännu en skatt min _Minorill_."

Elimin skrattade. "Jag antar att Legolas ej överdrev fruktbarheten hos alverna."

"Nej, inte människornas förkärlek till den typen av kärleksyttrande heller..."

De fnittrade som småflickor. Galadriel lade sina snövita händer om Elimin och kramade om henne.

"Jag har en gåva till dig _Minorill_, kom."

Elimin följde Galadriel till Celeborns festsal. Hon öppnade en kista som stod placerad mot salens bortre vägg. Ur den plockade hon upp en underbar klänning, vit men silverbrodyrer och vackra vita stenar. Till den hörde ett brett silver skärp.

"Detta är min dotter, Celebrians klänning. Hon bar den när hon och Elrond förevigade sina löften. Den är din om du önskar det."

"Jag vore ärad Galadriel," svarade Elimin.

Galadriel log och vek ihop klänningen och skärpet till ett paket och räckte det till Elimin. "Jag får snart träffa min dotter igen. Men till dess gläder det mig att jag haft er vid min sida. Gå nu och väck din familj."

Elimin kramade om Galadriel och tackade ännu en gång. Sedan gick hon för att väcka sina kära. Ett par timmar senare var de klara att ge sig av. De fyra ryttarna hade varsin alvhäst och alvkappa för att ta sig genom landet så snabbt och osedda som möjligt. Galadriel vinkade när de gav sig av.

"Kommer de återvända innan vi reser?" Frågade Celeborn sin hustru.

"De kommer... alla sju" svarade Galadriel.

"Alla _sju_?!... påminn mig om att häva besvärjelsen över hennes silverbälte när de återkommer." Suckade Celeborn.

Galadriel bara log.

De red upp längs Anduins stränder, längs den gamla skogsvägen över berget till Vattnadal. Därifrån red de längs den stora landsväg där Aragorn och Frodo en gång färdats med ringen. Resan gick bra. De hörde många gånger Orcher i skogarna runt bergen och kring Moria. Men ingen av den hade varit stursk nog att våga sig på att anfalla dessa alver. I skenet från lägereldarna talade de. Legolas berättade om sina resor, om ringen, och sitt liv. Han berättade om mörkmården, det var nu över tretio år sedan han såg den vackra skogen.

Avalon och Nova lyssnade intensivt, att lära känna en far som varit frånvarande under hela deras livstid var inget de gjorde på ett ögonblick. Ännu hade inte Elimin berättat för Legolas att hon var havande igen. Det skulle hon göra i Mirasell hade hon bestämt. Skogarna runt de grå hamnarna hade varit hennes hem sedan hon var ung. Den östra landsvägen hade hon passerat många gånger. Elimin mindes hennes tid som utbygdsjägare i dessa trakter.

Skogarna var då farliga platser för den som inte viste var man kunde ta sig fram hyfsat osedd. Att rida vägen fram kändes konstigt, hon hade mycket hällre gått över markerna på de omärkta stigarna bara utbyggdsjägarna kände till. Aragorn hade varit en av de främsta när det gällde att ta sig fram utan att oönskade ögon såg hans position. Elimin tänkte på hur hon lyckats lura Aragorn att tro hon var mänsklig. Människor tvivlar oftast inte på vad de ser med sina egna ögon, det gör dem lättlurade. Mäster Elronds söner, Arwens bröder, Elladan och Elrohir levde ett kringflackande liv och red vida omkring med utbyggdsjägarna från norr, ty de kunde inte få ro förrän de hämnats sin moder, vilken torterats ihjäl i orchernas hålor. De var inte lika lättlurade och misstänkte snart hur det låg till. De hade kallat henne Súlwen, vindarnas flicka, men aldrig avslöjat något om hennes hemlighet till människorna. Men detta var länge sedan, Elladan och Elrohir hade följt sin far och syster till Valinor efter ringens andra krig. Kvar ibland dessa träd och snår fanns bara minnen.

När sällskapet började närma sig bebodda trakter red de genom markerna. Bri såg de bara på långt håll. Elimin visade hennes gamla vandringsleder och platser som var skyddade att sova på. Efter många resdagar nådde de fram till skogarna runt de grå hamnarna.

"Där!" Ropade Elimin, "där i all sin härlighet står det. Templet Mirasell, Ilúvartars tempel vid alvernas hamnar." Alverna såg åt det håll Elimin pekade. I hamnarna guppade många stora skepp, alla med flagg hissad för det hus de blivit tillverkade. I hamnen låg också ett stort vitt skepp vars galjonsfigur var formad som en svan med vackert böjd hals. _Galadriels skepp_, tänkte Elimin. En dag skulle de segla till Valinor ombord på det. En bit upp på strandens sluttande sida stod en byggnad av glänsande grå stenar. Ovan det välvda taket av rent silver glimmade några få tinnar i den sjunkande solen.

"Kom!" Legolas satte av mot hamnarna, Nova och Avalon följde efter. Elimin tänkte på sitt ofödda barn. En dag skulle det också komma hit för att göra sitt val. Minnen från hennes förflutna bubblade åter upp till ytan. Hon hade levt här så många år, övervakad av hennes moster, Översteprästinnan Almarill. Hon kunde ännu höra prästinnan kalla till mässa nu när solen sänkte sig i havet. Det var så länge sedan nu... en hel evighet...

" Nareth! Kom nu!" med en suck lade Elimin tankarna åt sidan när hon hörde sin dotters uppmanade stämma och satte av efter sin familj.

De lämnade hästarna utanför hallen och gick trappan upp mot de väldiga portarna. Legolas tänkte på Morias portar och funderade över om det skulle behövas något lösen för att få komma in. Han ställde sig framför portarna och lade händerna mot hantagen. De enorma portarna gled upp ljudlöst nästan helt av sig själva. Insidan av templet var dekorerat med målningar av forntida händelser, hjältars triumf och fall i en evig blandning. Altaret var storslaget. En stor målning av en mycket skicklig mästare visade hur världen skapades. På var sida om tavlan stod två gyllene träd med blad av ytterst tunt, handsnidat guld. Mellan träden på en piedestal stod ett mycket utsmyckat skrin. Av artighet lämnade de sina vapen vid dörren innan de steg in. Legolas gick först, steget efter honom kom Elimin, ty seden var att fadern skulle visa barnen vägen mot odödligheten. Nova och Avalon följde dem förundrade av allt de såg. Legolas gick fram till skrinet och öppnade det. På dess sidenfoder låg två halsband. Nova och Avalon föll på knä på några väl utplacerade kuddar någon meter framför altaret. Elimin ställde sig vid Legolas sida. Legolas lyfte försiktigt upp ett av halsbanden och vände sig mot Avalon och Nova.

"Ni har sedan er födsel levt ett delat liv, hälften alviskt, hälften mänskligt. Stunden har nu kommit när ni måste välja mellan dessa två världar. I min hand håller jag livets symbol, aftonstjärnans ljus återgivet i Mithrill. Ni måste nu göra ert val. Antingen väljer ni att bära halsbandet som ett tecken på ert alviska livsval, eller så väljer ni att avstå och går då människornas väg. Gudarna lyssnar nu till ert svar. Avalon, förstfödd son av Legolas och Elimin, hur blir ditt val?"

"Jag väljer den alviska evigheten," svarade Avalon och såg på sin far. Legolas knäppte upp kedjan och hängde halsbandet om Avalons hals. Så vände han sig om och plockade upp nästa halsband.

"Nova, nästfödd, dotter av Legolas och Elimin, hur blir ditt val?"

"Jag väljer evigheten med mina alviska fränder," svarade hon och såg på sin mor och far med ett litet leende. Legolas knäppte upp halskedjan och hängde smycket om Novas hals.

"Ni har nu gjort ert val, må aftonstjärnans glans aldrig falna i era hjärtan." Så riktade han blicken mot det stjärnbeströdda taket och tackade valarna för att de tagit emot Avalon och Nova. Så vände han sig om för att stänga skrinet men hejdade sig förvånat.

"Vad betyder det här? Det ligger ännu ett halsband i skrinet. Elimin, har du inte redan valt?"

"Jag har valt," svarade hon.

Legolas försökte plocka upp halsbandet men hans hand gled bara rakt genom dess bild.

"Min älskade, det finns ännu en själ närvarande... men den kan ännu inte göra sitt val..."

Så strök hon med handen över sin mage. Med glädjen skinande från hans ögon stängde Legolas skrinet, rusade fram till Elimin och kramade om henne.

"Nova, Avalon ni ska få ett syskon!!!" Ropade han överlyckligt. Nova och Avalon kramade

om sin mor och runt deras halsar glimmade aftonstjärnan.

Resan mot mörkmården gick kanske ännu lättare än resan till Mirasell. Legolas envisades med att de skulle rida sakta för att inte störa barnet i onödan. Vid lägerelden satt far och son, de rökte pipa och diskuterade om ditt och datt. Nova satt bredvid sin mor och iakttog de båda männen.

"De är väldigt lika," viskade hon till sin mor.

"Ja, man ser tydligt släktdragen i deras ansikten," svarade Elimin.

"Kom, vi går..." Nova reste sig upp och började gå.

"Vart är ni på väg?" Frågade Legolas.

"Vi ska... vi ska... samla ved. Just det, vi behöver mer ved." Stakade sig Nova, tog sin mors hand och släpade iväg henne.

"Gå inte för långt bara!" ropade Avalon efter dem. "Det är väl _hemliga_ diskussioner på gång antar jag," mumlade han sedan. Legolas nickade och fortsatte puffa på sin smäckra träpipa.

Nova släpade Elimin en bit från lägerelden så de skulle kunna tala ostört.

"Hur är det fatt?" Frågade Elimin. Nova skruvade på sig, plockade upp en kvist från marken och började peta lite oroligt i mossan.

"När du träffade Legolas, hur kändes det då?" frågade hon försiktigt.

"Oj" sa Elimin och satte sig på en stor sten. "När jag träffade din far för första gången var han nedsölad med orchblod. Jag minns att våra ögon möttes och jag blev alldeles varm i själen." "Hur visste du att du älskade honom? Bara ville vara nära honom?"

"Det var inte förrän morgonen därpå. Han kom ner på Hornborgens borggård och beklagade sorgen efter din morfar som stupat i slaget. Hans hår glänste som guld, hans ögon tindrade som stjärnor... Varför frågar du det?"

Nova skruvade på sig. "Innan vi lämnade Lórien kom Lofa fram till mig och förklarade sin kärlek."

"Jag kände nästan på mig det..." log Elimin. "Har han friat?"

"Nej, han vill göra på det gamla sättet. Han kommer till mörkmården om två månader för att be Legolas om min hand."

"Min lilla älsklig!" Elimin kramade om Nova. "Men är du helt säker på dina känslor?"

"Lofa är en bra man, han är trygg, lugn och säker på sin sak."

"Trygg och säker...? Har du inga starkare känslor för honom?" Frågade Elimin.

"Lofa har varit mitt stöd genom livet, jag känner mig halv utan honom vid min sida. Han ger mig trygghet, får mig att må bra."

"Kan du tänka dig att föda hans barn?"

"Det vore en ära att bära hans barn... jag kommer att bli hans hustru om han ber mig om det. Att veta att hans ögon sett på mig med sådan kärlek, sedan han höll mig i sin famn för första gången, fick mig att tappa andan. Jag känner mig svag när jag tänker på honom."

Elimin tog sin dotters hand. "Gör det ditt hjärta känner är rätt. Vilken väg det visar på kan bara du veta. Jag har faktiskt diskuterat detta med din far tidigare. Han är av samma mening som jag. För hans del får du äkta Gimli, dvärgen om ditt hjärta slår för honom."

Nova skrattade och kramade om sin mor. "Säg inget till Legolas ännu. Låt Lofa lägga fram förslaget när han kommer."

"Jag lovar" svarade Elimin. Tårar fyllde hennes ögon, tårar av glädje för hennes dotters skull. De återvände till karlarna vid lägerelden.

"Glömde du veden..?" retades Avalon med sin syster. Nova blängde på honom.

Legolas tömde sin pipa och sträckte på sig. "Kom Elimin, vi lägger oss." Han räckte fram sin hand mot Elimin. Hon tog den och de gick till ena sidan av lägerelden för att sova. Legolas låg på rygg med ögonen öppna och armarna i kors på bröstet på alvers vis. Elimin kröp ner under hans filtar och vilade sitt huvud mot hans axel. Avalon tömde även han sin pipa och lade den i sin ränsel. Sen lade han sig under sina filtar och såg upp mot himmelen.

"Legolas..." sade han tyst

"Va..." svarade Legolas halvt i sömn.

"Ska vi gå och... vattna hästarna? AJ!"

"Håll tyst med dig!!!" Nova kastade en sten på sin bror som inte kunde låta bli att skratta.

De red längs östra landsvägen förbi träsken vid Myggvatten, i riktning mot Väderklint och åsarna runt Vattnadal. Resan tillbaka hade tagit någon dag längre än den mot de grå hamnarna. Nova betraktade sin far och mor i lägereldens sken. Snart skulle hon få uppleva deras lycka. Legolas lade sitt huvud mot Elimins mage, men tycktes inte höra något ännu. Han sjöng visor för det ofödda barnet som han hört själv som ung, sånger från en svunnen tid. Nova tänkte på Lofa, snart skulle de aldrig skiljas igen. När åttonde dagen grydde på deras resa från hamnarna hade de precis passerat Väderklint, utsiktsplatsen där Elendil väntat på Gil-galad inför ringens första krig. Solen stod högt på himmelen, sommarvärmen gav nytt liv till landet. Legolas längtade till Mörkmården, snart skulle de vara där.

När de kom fram till sista bron före Vattnadal hejdade sig plötsligt Avalon och höll in sin häst. De andra som redan passerat bron såg frågande på honom. Legolas red tillbaka till Avalons sida.

"Vad är det Avalon?" Frågade han. Avalons blick var fixerad mot sydost. Så sänkte han sitt huvud för att hans blick inte skulle låsa sig igen.

"Jag känner stor ondska... under bergen, bortom dvärgarnas port."

"Jag har berättat att Gandalf besegrade Morias balrog, är det dess ondska du känner?"

"Nej, den är för stark..."

"Orcher? Det kryllar av orcher i Moria... även i dessa tider"

"Nej... den känns urgammal... pulserande, växande."

"Det finns många onda ting i världens djupa, mörka hörn och vrår." Sade Legolas tyst. "Kom Avalon låt oss fortsätta."

Avalon red över bron med sin far och försökte glömma känslan han fått, det var säkert bara inbillning. Men ett korn av oro hade rotat sig i hans bröst.

De passerade Vattnadal. Den en gång myllrande alvbostaden låg nu stilla och tyst. Avalon förundrades av dess arkitektur och skönhet.

"Detta är Vattnadal, en gång härskade här Mäster Elrond, son av Eärendil. Här bodde även Arwen, den alvmö som stal kung Aragorns hjärta för många år sedan. Bakom dessa väggar finns mycket visdom och kunskap nedskriven, ett bibliotek med ting som aldrig får falla i glömska..." berättade Legolas när de passerade förbi.

Någon dag senare nådde de mörkmårdens västra bryn. Legolas steg av sin häst och såg sig lyckligt omkring.

"Det är länge sedan mitt hjärta vilade i dessa skogar... nu kommer jag åter med allt jag har kärt." Han släppte iväg hästen och den gav sig av in i skogen. "Kom, vi går till fots, jag vill inte att ni missar en enda fot av denna skogs skönhet."

Legolas visade dem fram, skogen var storslagen. Sommaren hade fått alla löv att slå ut och blida ett tätt tak av löv. Här och där spirade små källor fram mellan kullarna och formade det vackra landskapet. Blommor av alla färgen och former täckte skogens gläntor. Myrarna var fulla med fruktgivande knoppar. Ett löfte på att de om hösten skulle vara fulla med bär. De hade gått någon dag inne i skogen när de såg alvstaden uppenbara sig mellan trädens lövverk. Legolas ögon fylldes med glädje.

"Kom, låt oss skynda!" Han tog Elimins hand och sprang, Nova och Avalon följde dem.

Vid en springbrunn strax utanför staden stod en älva, hög och vacker omgiven av sina tärnor. När hon såg sällskapet som dök upp mellan träden stelnade hon till och stirrade på dem, sedan kastade hon allt hon hade för sina händer och rusade mot dem.

"Legolas! Legolas, min son!!" Hon kastade sig om hans hals. "Äntligen har du återvänt!"

Tårar rullade över hennes kinder. Så fick hon syn på Elimin. Hennes blick vandrade mellan sonen och flickan vid hans sida.

"Du kommer inte ensam ser jag..."

"Mor detta är Elimin, hon har lovat att binda sitt liv vid mitt. Jag har fört henne hit för att far ska kunna viga oss."

Hon betraktade Elimin noga, sen såg hon på sin son. "En mänsklig kvinna...?"

"Halvblod, mor. Dotter av Sara från Gondor och Haldir från Lórien."

Älvan nickade och stäckte fram sin hand mot Elimin, hon tog den i sin och kysste den.

"Det är en ära att få träffa er."

När Elimin böjde sig fram föll hennes armband fram mot hennes hand. Älvan såg på det och brast ut i skratt. Hon tystnade tvärt när hon såg Avalon och Nova. Legolas visade fram dem.

"Mor detta är min dotter Nova..." Nova gick fram till älvan och kysste hennes hand. Älvan bara stirrade på henne. "...och detta är min son..." Älvans ögon blev om möjligt ännu större. Avalon gick fram och följde sin systers exempel. "...hans namn är Avalon" fortsatte Legolas.

"Avalon..." sade älvan och stirrade först på sin son och sen på sin sonson, "son av _Minorill_?"

Hennes blick föll på Elimin och Legolas nickade. Älvan skakade på huvudet som om hon hade svårt att förstå det som just sagts.

"Ni måste möta din far, omedelbart." Hon vinkade till sig en av sina tärnor. "Tinda, spring till Thranduil så fort dina ben bär dig. Meddela honom att hans son har återvänt. Kom, ni ska få mat och dryck."

De vandrade in mot staden. Elimin såg med förundran sig omkring. Överallt bland träden fanns plattformar. Ett myller av stegar och broar förenade dem i ett otroligt nätverk. Mitt i staden stod en enorm timrad byggnad, dess portar var prydda med silver och ovanför dem hängde symbolen för Thranduil. Bland trädens nätverk kryllade det av alver som ropade igenkännande när de såg Legolas och hans mor. De trädde in genom portarna till den stora byggnaden, Elimin gick bakom Legolas och hans mor tillsammans med Nova och Avalon. De stannade och såg sig omkring. Mäktiga pelare nådde från golv till tak, alla vackert snidade. Tavlor och bildvävar täckte hallens väggar. Längst in i salen satt Thranduil på en tron snidad som ett träd. Han reste sig när han fick syn på dem. Legolas steg fram och hälsade sin far.

"Min son, äntligen har du återvänt, och ett helt följe har du med dig!"

"Detta är min familj" svarade Legolas och vinkade dem till sig. "Detta är Elimin, vi har kommit för att be dig viga oss."

Thranduil betraktade Elimin, sen bugade han lätt. "Väl mött en andra gång utbygdsjägare. Jag står fortfarande i skuld till er. Ni räddade mitt liv för länge sedan, nu ger jag er min son. Jag antar att min skuld då är betald."

"Jag är mycket nöjd med den överenskommelsen," sade Elimin och log.

"Vilka är dina vänner?" frågade han så sin son.

"Detta är ej mina vänner. Detta är mina barn."

Thranduil stirrade med häpnad på Nova och Avalon. "Antingen har mitt minne börjat svika tidens gång eller så har Galadriel hällt något kraftfullt i deras dricksvatten. Du har inte varit borta så länge att dessa kan vara dina barn... de borde fortfarande springa nakna i solen och leka... Dessutom ser denna man ut att ha levt längre än du..."

"Det är deras mänskliga arv, far." Svarade Legolas. "Min dotters namn är Nova och min son heter Avalon."

"Avalon..." Thranduil såg på sin sonson. "För tretio år sedan kände jag en puls i denna världs livskraft. Är detta sonen av _Minorill_?"

"Vi är båda barn av _Minorill_ och Legolas, och enlig vår mor är ännu ett syskon på väg." Svarade Avalon.

Thranduil skrattade. "Min son, vad du gör med flickor du inte är lovad till kan jag ej förstå. Men snart ska din lycka bli fullständig. Låt mitt folk veta att detta är en lyckans dag och i morgon stundar ett bröllop. Låt hela skogen veta att min son har återvänt!"


	3. Mörkmården

**Kap 3: Mörkmården**

Legolas hemkomst firades som det ansågs värdigt en prins återkomst till sitt folk. Alla ville höra om hans äventyr och förfaranden. Långt in på natten berättade Legolas om sina resor och alla ting han upplevt. Elimin sov redan djupt när han kom och lade sig vid hennes sida. När morgonsolen så kastade sina första stråla in genom det täta lövverket ovan staden började förberedelserna för Legolas och Elimins bröllop. Ett valv av löv och blommor restes vid portarna till Thranduils hall. Bord förbereddes för kommande gäster. Elimin vecklade försiktigt upp paketet med Celebrians bröllopsklänning och hängde ut den på en galge. Hon hade aldrig sett ett så väl utfört arbete tidigare. Broderierna var perfekta och de skinande stenarna gnistrade som stjärnor. Silverbältet var brett och vackert men alldeles för långt för Elimin. Celebrian hade varit en ståtlig älva, ändå måste bältet ha nuddat marken när hon bar det, tänkte Elimin. Hon tog bältet i handen och gick för att söka Legolas mor. Hon kunde kanske hjälpa henne att justera bältets längd. Elimin fann henne utanför hallen i full färd med att justera bordens placeringar. Hon log godmodigt när hon fick syn på Elimin.

"God morgon Elimin", sade hon och bugade lätt

"God morgon drottning", Elimin besvarade hälsningen. "Det kommer att bli mycket vackert här i kväll. Ni har verkligen ansträngt er."

"Jag har blott en son", svarade älvan. "Detta kommer jag bara att göra en gång i mitt långa liv. Vad har du där?" Frågade hon sedan och såg på bältet i Elimins hand.

"Ett bälte jag fått av Galadriel, men det är en aning för långt. Jag är inte lika ståtlig som ni."

"Nej, sannerligen inte!" sade älvan och skrattade. "Men jag tror ni har många andra goda sidor, annars hade min kräsne son aldrig valt er. Han har fått många erbjudanden men aldrig ens sett åt dem. Kom, jag ska hjälpa dig."

De gick in i hallen, förbi Thranduils sal till drottningens gemak. En tärna tog Elimins mått och började genast arbeta på bältets längd.

"Jag vill visa dig något." sade drottningen sedan och bad en tärna bära fram ett skrin.

Det var tillverkat i ett vackert mörkt träslag. Drottningen öppnade det och höll upp dess innehåll framför Elimin. Det var en brudkrona av gyllene löv belagd med gnistrande stenar.

"Denna bar jag när jag äktade Legolas far. Nu ska du bära den i kväll."

Elimin tackade och drottningen placerade kronan på hennes huvud, den passade perfekt.

"Den går utmärkt till ditt dvärgröda hår", sade drottningen och lösgjorde Elimins hår från den flätan hon nu mera alltid bar. Håret hade vuxit sig så lång att det annars var omöjlig att hantera. Drottningen kammade det omsorgsfullt tills det föll glänsande över Elimins rygg. Då kallade hon på Tinda, drottningens högsta tärna. Hon bad henne hämta silvertråd och adamanter. Ett hårnät skulle göras som passade Elimins hår i dess fulla längd. Elimin kände sig lite som en docka men lät drottningen hållas. Även skor och handsmycken tillverkades på drottningens order. När Elimins utstyrsel så var färdigställd stod solen redan högt på himmelen. Elimin ville gå till Legolas men drottningen var mycket bestämd. Elimin och Legolas skulle tillbringa evigheten tillsammans, så hon tyckte att Elimin kunde spendera dessa timmar med henne.

Elimin hade inget val, ständigt omgiven av drottningens tärnor var det inte så lätt att smita iväg. På drottningens order fördes hon till ett tvätthus. Där badades hon och hennes hår lades in i oljor av olika slag. Det tvättades omsorgsfullt och så gned man in nya oljor och tvättade det igen tills det sken som glödande koppar. Elimins hud tvagades hårt med kärnmjölk för att få bort missfärgningar och ojämnheter. Även Nova delade Elimins öde och behandling, men hon tvagades inte fullt så noga. Elimin hörde hur tärnorna var irriterade över Novas hår, det var så lockigt och villt att de inte kom överens med det överhuvudtaget. Legolas och Avalon hade följt Thranduil på en tur inåt landet. Nova hade mycket hällre följt dem än varit i klorna på drottningens frenetiska tärnor. Elimin skrattade högt när hon såg sin dotters vilda protester mot den omilda behandlingen.

Framåt eftermiddagen lyckades de smita undan ett ögonblick. Deras hår var lindade i tjocka lindor för att inte smutsas ner. Elimins hud hade nästan alvernas ljusa ton, hon funderade på om hon någonsin varit så ren? De smög mellan träden för att få se lite av omgivningarna men fångades snart in igen. Underklänningar skulle sys och en högtidsdräkt färdigställas till Nova. Kvällen kom närmare och närmare, Elimin kände ett sting av nervositet i sitt hjärta när drottningen beordrade att hon skulle kläs för ceremonin. Ett pärlband av tärnor eskorterade henne och Nova till Legolas kammare. Legolas var naturligt vis inte där, han och Avalon vistades med Thranduil i hans del av den stora hallen. Elimin och Nova kläddes omsorgsfullt, fållar rättades till och Elimins hår kläddes med det nytillverkade hårnätet. Så steg drottningen in och placerade kronan av guldblad på Elimins huvud.

"Sådär, nu är du färdig." Drottningen skådade sitt verk, "helt förtjusande... Alla spår av ditt tidigare liv är nu borta. Dina händers arbete och dina fötters många mil har avlagts dem. En ny tid står inför dig, Elimin. Kom", hon sträckte ut handen mot Nova. "Kom, lilla vän, vi lämnar din mor att tänka över det som komma skall ett ögonblick."

Drottningen släpade ut Nova ur Legolas kammare och alla tärnor följde efter dem. Elimin satt ensam och såg på sin bild i spegeln. Drottningens arbete hade fått henne att riktigt skina. Hennes händer, som slitit ont under många årtusenden låg nu ljusa och oförstöra i hennes knä.

Det kändes nästan som om hon fötts på nytt, i en ny skepnad. Det knackade på dörren och Avalon steg in. Han såg på sin mor och suckade.

"Du ser underbar ut", sade han tyst.

"Drottningen har fått arbeta hårt", svarade hon sin son.

Avalon var klädd i vit högtidsdräkt med en kraftig mantel hängande över axlarna. Runt halsen bar han Thranduils träd och bilden av aftonstjärnan.

"Det verkar som om det blir min ära att eskortera dig till Thranduil i kväll eftersom Haldir inte finns med oss. Det är inte många söner som får glädjen att överlämna sin mor till sin far. Han kramade om sin mor. Du ser ut som en drottning. Måtte Thranduils hustru ej bli svartsjuk, hennes skönhet faller i din skugga i kväll. Kom, så går vi, alla väntar där nere."

De gick längs gatan mitt i staden, den låg nu stilla och tyst. Alla hade samlats runt Thranduils hall för att ta del av vigseln. När Elimin och Avalon kom fram till början på den blomsterprydda allé drottningen låtit färdigställa riktades allas blickar mot Elimin. Men Elimin såg bara Legolas. Han stod högst upp vid hallens portar sida vid sida med sin far. Hans högtidsdräkt var även den skinande vit. Över en mycket väldekorerad tunika bar han en lång vit rock med silverbrodyrer och gröna stenar. Rockens höga krage ringade in hans vackra ansikte och från axlarna hängde en lång cape som släpade lätt i marken. En pannring av renaste silver visade hans höga ställning. När Avalon och Elimin började gå längs allen kom Legolas och mötte dem på halva vägen. Avalon överlämnade sin mor med ett förmaningens: "Nu tar du väl hand om henne" till sin far, som log och såg på sin brud. De vandrade tillsammans fram till Thranduil. Han höjde sina händer och de föll på knä vid hans fötter.

"Många gånger har löven fallit, bara för att spricka ut i grönska igen medan vi väntat på denna dag. Min son Legolas, har valt sin brud. Elimin, dotter av Haldir från Lothlórien. Hon har i sin tur valt att dela sitt liv med honom, och redan givit honom två vackra barn. En ståtlig arvtagare till vårt hus och en dotter, fager som sommaren. Deras kärlek är inte att ta miste på. Jag har aldrig sett ett sådant ljus i min sons ögon som när han talar om denna kvinna, eller ser hennes anlete. Men jag frågar dig nu ändå min son, vill du äkta denna kvinna och spendera evigheten vid hennes sida?"

"Av hela mitt hjärta", svarade Legolas och såg på Elimin.

"Jag ställer samma fråga till dig, Elimin, dotter av många släkten. Önskar du äkta min son och spendera evigheten vid hans sida?"

"Jag önskar inget hällre", svarade Elimin och hennes ögon brann av lycka.

"Håll fram era händer."

Legolas sträckte fram sin högra hand och Elimin sin vänstra. Thranduil vinkade fram Nova som bar på ett silverskrin. Ur det plockade han fram ett band av Mithrill. Han knöt bandet runt deras handleder.

"Må detta bli ett tecken på det löfte ni givit varandra idag, inför dessa alver och era hjärtan. Ett band av Mithrill är oförstörbart, må er kärlek vara detsamma."

De reste sig upp och förenades i en kyss. Alla applåderade och sjöng:

_Prinsen av mörkmården har äktat sin hustru._

_Vi hälsar dig Elimin, kvinna av många släkten_

_Vi hälsar dig Minorill, vårt morgonljus._

_Välkommen prinsessa av Mörkmården._

Festligheterna fortsatte långt in på natten. Man dansade och sjöng till brudparets ära. Legolas och Elimin var så lyckliga. Elimin tog Legolas hand och såg honom djupt i ögonen. Hon kände hans kärlek strömma emot henne. Hon önskade att hennes far hade varit här, han hade nog varit stolt över henne. Elimin såg på sin dotter och Nova förstod vad hon tänkte. Inom loppet av en månad skulle det kanske vara hennes tur att stå som brud inför Legolas och alla dessa alver. Hon såg sina föräldrars lycka och önskade det samma för sig själv och Lofa.

_Och min bror, hjärtekrossaren har fullt upp ser jag_... tänkte hon och såg på brodern. Avalon, som satt omsvärmad av drottningens tärnor såg upp och mötte hennes blick. Han log förläget som om han hört vad hon tänkt. En älva släpade upp honom på dansgolvet. Han talade glatt och skrattade sitt mullrande skratt. Nova skakade på huvudet till sin brors hopplöshet. För Nova hägrade bara Lofa som snart skulle komma.

Thranduil och drottningen var de första som avvek från festligheterna. Thranduil som hade uppnått samma höga ålder som Mäster Elrond, bestämde sig för att låta ungdomarna fortsätta att roa sig ensamma. De andra gästerna lämnade sakteliga festen och tillslut var de bara Legolas och Elimin kvar.

"Kom nu, min hustru", sade Legolas och tog Elimins hand. De började gå mot sitt gemak.

På vägen såg de Avalon samtala med Tinda, drottningens högsta tärna. Hon fnittrade förälskat, Avalon talade glatt.

"Undra om det kommer att stunda ännu ett bröllop inom kort?" Sade Legolas när de betraktat dem en stund.

"Din son har alltid varit omgiven av vackra älvor. Enligt din mor är det ett släktdrag..."

Legolas skrattade högt,

"Din mor talade om många förslag," fortsatte Elimin... "behöver jag vara orolig?"

Legolas skruvade på sig och såg med glimten i ögat på sin hustru.

"Ibland kan man finna guldkorn bland de kvinnor som kastar sig i ens famn..."

"Jag kastade mig inte i din famn!!!"

"Oh, nej, _"Lord Aragorns stilighet är ej att förneka, men ni är den fagraste alv jag mött. Lämna mig inte ensam i natt..."_" citerade Legolas och log.

"Håll tyst", muttrade Elimin och kysste sin man.

Dagarna gick i mörkmården, livet klev i sina gamla fotspår. Legolas och Avalon tog ofta turer inåt landet, de kunde ibland vara borta flera dagar i sträck. Elimin såg sin dotters trängtande blickar. Så fort hon hörde hästhovar reste hon sig upp och såg efter ljudet. Drottningen började misstänka den längtan som fanns i Novas hjärta. Så hon sände patruller för att genomsöka gränslandet efter främlingar. Någon dag senare kom svaret. Elimin och drottningen satt utanför hallen och förberedde småbarns kläder när en patrull kom in i staden. Lofa var med dem.

"Vi fann denne alv strax söder om staden, han säger att han är en vän till Legolas och Elimin."

"Lofa..." sade Elimin igen kännande, när hon såg den högväxta alven från Lórien. "Han är i högsta grad en vän, kalla på min dotter, säg att vi har fint främmande."

Lofa steg av sin häst och bugade inför Elimin och drottningen.

"Välkommen ärade vän, vi har väntat på dig." Sade Elimin

"Höga damer..." han stannade mitt i en mening när han fick syn på Nova som kom springandes. Hon stannade en bit bakom damerna, rättade till sin kjol som alltid var i vägen och gick med högt buret huvud den sista biten fram till sin mors sida "...det är en ära att få komma hit."

"Alla vänner av Legolas är välkomna hit", sade drottningen högtidligt, "låt mig sända efter Tinda..."

"Nej!!" avbröt Elimin. "Du måste vara trött efter din resa, Nova tar hand om dig. Hon ger dig mat och dryck. Kom, svärmor, jag har något att visa dig... där borta."

Elimin släpade iväg den förundrade drottningen. Lofa såg på Nova. Hans blågröna ögon var fulla med kärlek. Hon gick långsamt mot honom tills Elimin och drottningen kommit utom synhåll. Då öppnade han sin famn och hon kastade sig om hans hals.

Elimin förklarade i korthet för drottningen hur det låg till när de kommit en bit från de två.

"Det är härligt när sommaren kommer", suckade drottningen. "Så många hjärtan i brand vid samma tidpunkt har det inte varit på länge i dessa trakter. Har han friat till henne?"

"Nej, inte ännu. Han har kommit för att be Legolas om hennes hand."

"Ja, han tror på det gamla sättet. Men han är också lite äldre än henne."

"I detta släkte har ålder ringa betydelse, alver blir bara vackrare och visare..."

"Så sant, min vän så sant. Se bara på min make Thranduil. Stiligare alv får man leta efter trots att han levat sextusen år."

"En ärofull ålder." Instämde Elimin.

Drottningen nickade "Snart kommer vi att lämna dessa gröna skogar och resa väster ut. Blir ni med oss då?"

"Vi kommer troligen att resa med Galadriel, jag har givit henne mitt ord på det."

Drottningen nickade "Destinationen blir dock den samma, evig lycka Elimin. Men nu måste vi planera din dotters bröllop!"

Senare samma kväll återkom Avalon och Legolas från en av sina strapatser, återseendet blev mycket kärt. De satt länge vid elden utanför Thranduils hall. De talade om vad som hänt i Lórien sedan de lämnat den gyllene skogen. Lofa talade om att antalet orcher och onda människor ökat runt den gyllene skogen. Stundvis hade det varit svårt att hålla dem på avstånd.

"Galadriels krafter avtar sakteliga. Folket där kan snart inte längre till fullo lita till hennes skyddande magi."

"Hur hållbart är försvaret?" undrade Avalon.

"Ännu är det gott, men för varje år som går försvagas vi."

Legolas nickade, hans blick var allvarlig. "Vi återvänder till Lórien innan dess. Men vad för dig till dessa trakter, ännu är inte Galadriel i behov av vår hjälp?"

Lofa skruade på sig och vände sig mot Avalon. "Kan du lämna oss ett ögonblick, är du snäll? Jag vill tala ostört med din far."

Avalon log, klappade Lofa på axeln reste sig och gick. "Jag har inte kommit för Lóriens skull, Legolas", började Lofa. "Jag har kommit av eget intresse. Jag bär en längtan i mitt hjärta, en längtan efter en ungmö du har i din vård."

Legolas såg forskande på Lofa. "Du vet att Elimin och jag äktats för bara en månad sedan?"

"Åh, Legolas, det är inte Elimin mitt hjärta klappar för. Jag har kommit för att be om din dotters hand."

Legolas synade Lofas allvarliga ansikte. "Du menar vad du säger... älskar hon er?"

"Jag har förklarat henne min kärlek, men inte frågat om hon vill bli min. Jag vill ha ert godkännande först."

"Du har fostrat henne som din egen dotter. Är du säker på att det inte är faderskärlek du känner för henne?"

"Jag är helt säker...jag kan inte leva vidare om hon inte vill bli min hustru. Allting saknar betydelse utan henne."

"Du har levt etthundrafemtio gånger hennes livslängd..."

"Hon är den fagraste, livfullaste älva jag någonsin mött."

Legolas log och lade sin hand på Lofas axel. "Du är en bra man, du får mitt tillstånd att äkta Nova om hon älskar er lika högt som ni älskar henne. Valet av livskamrat ligger helt i hennes händer. Men det skulle göra mig mycket glad om det blev ni."

Lofa bugade djupt och tackade Legolas. Sen gick han genast mot Novas gemak.

"Hur länge har du vetat om detta?" sade Legolas och vände sig om. Bakom honom stod Elimin.

"En kort tid", svarade hon.

"Han skulle kunna vara hennes far..."

"Farfar..." rättade Elimin. "Men ni är ett tidlöst folk. Ålder har ringa betydelse min älskade. Hennes största problem blir att uthärda drottningens tvagande före vigseln."

Legolas skrattade "Kanske skulle vi sända Avalon till tvätthuset i hennes ställe? Kom, vi går till Nova för att höra vad hon svarat."

Nova hade accepterat Lofas erbjudande och snart stundade ännu ett bröllop i mörkmården. Drottningens tärnor hade stora problem med att färdigställa Nova. Hon protesterade så villt att tärnorna tillslut gav upp. Elimin fick färdigställa arbetet. Hon var lite lättare på handen och framför allt starkare än Nova. Nova bar sin mors bröllopsklänning och smycken. Hennes hår kammades slätt och kröntes med en hätta av guldtråd. Så fick hon en pannring av guld för att visa hennes ädla härkomst. Avalon fick åter äran att eskortera bruden till sin tillkommande.

"Man kanske ska utveckla detta till ett yrke?" Sade han till sin syster när han hämtade henne från hennes gemak.

"Om du inte är snäll fäller jag krokben för dig..." retades Nova

Lofa väntade vid sidan av Legolas vid hallens portar. Eftersom Lofas far ej var i livet fick Legolas äran att viga dem. Nova och Lofa föll på knä vid Legolas fötter. Tvagandet hade verkligen gjort susen, för Nova sken som den nya stjärna som var hennes namn. De lovade varandra evig kärlek och förseglade löftet med en kyss.

Tiden gick och glädjen i mörkmården var stor. Nova blev snart havande och Legolas var mycket stolt. Elimins mage växte också. Alverna var förundrade över att hon var så stor. Alver får vanligtvis bara en mindre kula på magen när de går i väntans tider. Elimin bar sitt barn som en mänsklig kvinna.

"Tycker du hon är stor nu?! Då skulle du ha sett henne innan hon födde tvillingarna!" utbrast Lofa när Legolas förundrades över Elimins proportioner. En kort tid senare föddes Elimins andra dotter. Hon fick namnet Calmurill efter Legolas mormor. Vintern kom och träden i mörkmården fällde sina löv. Nova som ännu var väntande övade sig flitigt på sin lillasyster. Till Elimins stora glädje.

Men tiden var allt ifrån fridfull. Gränspatrullerna rapporterade om stora antal orcher som försökte ta sig in i skogen från sydväst. Känslan av stor ondskas närvaro ekade i Avalons bröst. I sina drömmar såg han hur Morias portar stod på vid gavel. Ur dess mörka djup sipprade och en svart skugga som bredde ut sig likt en dimma över världen. Oroligheterna upphörde dock efter någon vecka men känslan av oro fanns kvar i Avalons hjärta. Lofa, Legolas och Avalon red ofta till gränsen för att hämta information om läget. Men allt verkade lugnt och stilla. Så en dag kom ett varningens bud från Galadriel. Onda människor hade försökt ta sig in i Lórien från bergstrakterna. Troligen var de på plundringståg men Galadriel viste inte säkert. Galadriels krafter hade stoppat dem och de hade givit sig av mot mörkmården. Gränsposteringarna dubblades och Thranduils folk var på helspänn. Men dagar blev till veckor och snart började snön tina bort i mörkmården.

Gränsposteringarna minskade i antal. Man hade inte sett till några bergsfolk av den kalibern Galadriel talat om. Våren kom och de enda människor som synts till var små band som letat sig in i skogen. Men de hade stoppats innan de nådde staden. Elimin fick åter veta att hon var gravid, drottningen började fundera över sin son och hans hustrus samliv. Alviskt var det inte.

Elimin satt med Nova, drottningen och Calmurill utanför Thranduils hall när första budet kom. En alv kom galopperande i vild förtvivlan. Han kastade sig av sin häst och rusade fram till drottningen.

"De har tagit sig in i skogen! Vi var för få för att stoppa dem! Vi måste försvara oss!"

"Lugna ner dig, vilka har kommit in i skogen?" frågade drottningen

"Människor, min drottning hundratals av dem. Ondsint bergsfolk beväpnade till tänderna!"

Larmet gick snabbt och älvorna stängdes in i Thranduils hall, medan alverna rustade till strid. Elimin och Nova protesterade naturligtvis men tillrättavisades bestämt av Lofa.

"Du är gravid och har ett ungt barn som behöver dig!" Röt Lofa till Elimin när hon försökte ta till vapen. "Och du min hustru, är också havande. Tänker du riskera vårt barn för att slåss mot dessa människor?" Nova såg på honom med en irriterad blick. "Dessutom..." fortsatte han. "... behövs det någon inne i hallen som är någorlunda bra på att hantera vapen, i fall att de skulle ta sig in." Han smekte Novas kind och gav henne en dolk. "Älvorna är inte i stånd att ta vara på sig själva. Du får skydda dem. Men var försiktig." Lofa kysste sin hustru och låste in henne med de andra.

Alverna ställde sig i en ring runt hallen och spände sina bågar. Det dröjde inte länge förrän anfallet kom. Ett myller av smutsiga människor och orcher från bergen trängde fram mellan träden. De var rustade med allt från svärd till grova påkar. På signal från Thranduil avlossade alverna kaskader av smäckra pilar mot anfallarna. Kaskad på kaskad flög genom luften men anfallarna tycktes bara stiga i antal. De ryckte allt längre i staden och förstörde allt som kom i deras väg. När alvernas pilar var slut anföll de människorna med sina svärd och dolkar. Länge pågick striden. Lofa såg på Avalon, han stred som vilken vanlig alv som helst. Lofa hoppades på att få se ljus utvecklas runt honom som det Elimin en gång åstadkommit. Men ingenting tycktes hända. Alverna tvingades närmare och närmare hallen i stadens mitt. Anfallet tycktes inte avta i styrka. En liten grupp människor lyckades ta sig igenom hären och fram till hallen. Nova hörde hur någon började hugga i hallens portar.

Hon trängde sig fram till porten och höll emot den av alla krafter, men kände snart att det inte skulle räcka till. Hon ropade på sin mor som kom och hjälpte till. Elimin och Nova var starka och så länge de kunde höll de dörren stängd. Men vassa eggar började snart tränga igenom portens massiva trä och hantaget gav upp ett missbelåtet gnissel, det var nära att brista.

"Mor! åkalla dina krafter!" Ropade Nova.

"Jag kan inte! Det jag använde i Rohan var inte mina egna krafter. De kom ur din bror!"

"Be honom åkalla dem då! Vi kan inte hålla ut mycket längre!"

Några andra älvor kom och hjälpte till så gått de kunde. Nova koncentrerade sig och tänkte:

_Hör mig Avalon! Se hit min bror! Vi behöver hjälp!_

Avalon kände ett varsel och vände sig om, lagomt för att se några människor tvinga upp hallens port och släpa ut en älva. Det var Tinda. Som barbarer slog de henne till marken. Avalon blev rasande och började springa mot dem. En människa lyfte Tindas huvud för att dräpa henne med sin kniv. Avalons ögon började brinna.

"NEJ!" Ropade han och ett klot av ljus sköt från hans hand och slog människan medvetslös.

Han sprang fram till Tinda för att kontrollera att hon var oskadad. Då kom ännu en människa ut från hallen med en älva i sitt våld. Avalon slog ner denna människa på samma sätt som den förra. Människorna började i större och större utsträckning ta sig igenom alvernas barrikader. Avalon började sakta att glöda, små pärlor av ljus visade sig på hans hud och de flöt samman till en sfär av ljus. Människorna var nu överallt i staden de krängde omkring på plattformarna ovanför hallen och hoppade ner på dess tak. Alverna föll som furor för deras vapen. En människa närmade sig Avalon bakifrån där han satt hukad över Tinda. Han försökte hugga ner Avalon med sitt svärd, men des klinga bröts innan den träffat Avalons hud. Avalon kastade en hård blick mot människan som slogs till marken, som av ett kraftigt knytnävsslag. Plötsligt började älvorna skrika inne i hallen. Några människor och orcher hade lyckats sätta eld på hallens bortre vägg. Avalons ilska hade nu inga gränser. Han reste sig upp, fattade sitt svärd och skrek :

"NU FÅR DET VARA NOG!! GE ER AV! NI ONDSKANS SPORER!!!"

Ett klot av ljus utvecklade sig som en explosion runt omkring honom. De människor och orcher som inte han fly, föll döda till marken. Träden skakade så många av plattformarna rämnade. Tinda som låg vid Avalons fötter såg förskräckt på honom. Han badade i ett starkt ljussken och tycktes växa till sin dubbla längd. När klotet växt till en mils radie pulserade det en stund, avtog sedan sakta i ljusstyrka och försvann. Avalon föll medvetslös till marken.

Alverna hade ej skadats av ljuset, men kasats omkull av dess kraft. Lofa sprang fram till Avalon, ropade hans namn och skakade honom. Legolas fanns snart vid hans sida.

"Avalon! Lever han?!" Legolas sökte frenetiskt efter pulsen på sin son. När han fann den suckade han djupt. En stor lättnad spred sig över hans ansikte.

"Avalon!!!" Elimin kom springandes från hallen. "Stackars Avalon, han har aldrig behövt använda de krafter som bor i honom tidigare. Nu släppte han dem lös i sin fulla styrka... det blev för kraftigt för honom." Hon lyfte sin sons huvud och lade det i sitt knä. Han hade börjat svettas kraftigt. "Vila nu min son, viskade hon och höll om honom, vila stilla. Du har gjort den här platsen trygg igen. Vila nu i lugn och ro."

De alver som ej var skadade samlades runt Legolas, Lofa, Elimin och den medvetslöse Avalon. De började sjunga en gammal vemodig sång om alvkonungen som skulle komma.

_Jag drömde om svärd i natt._

_Jag drömde om strid i natt._

_Jag drömde att jag stred vid din sida,_

_rustad och stark, i natt_

__

__

_Det blixtrade hårt ur din hand,_

_och trollen föll vid din fot._

_Vår skara slöt sig tätt och sjöng,_

_i tigande mörkrets hot._

__

__

_Jag drömde om blod i natt._

_Jag drömde om död i natt._

_Jag drömde att jag föll vid din sida_

_med blödande banesår, i natt_

__

__

_Min konung märkte, jag föll_

_Hans mun var allvarsam._

_Med stadig hand han skölden höll_

_och ledde min själ rakt fram_

__

__

_Jag drömde om eld i natt_

_Jag drömde om rosor i natt_

_Jag drömde min död var fager och god,_

_jag föll vid min konung i natt._

__

__

_Men jag såg ett ljus i hans hand,_

_och döden fick i min själ ej rot._

_Konung, jag följde ljusens band,_

_och livet låg åter för min fot_.(i)

Medan de sjöng så föll de på knä och bugade ärofullt. Alla viste nu vem han var, sonen av _Minorill_ hade visat sin styrka. Alla var fulla av vördnad. Länge ekade sången mellan Mörkmårdens träd, tills nästa dag grydde, skälvande och ny.

Tre dagar hade gått sedan anfallet. Plattformarna i träden var åter uppbyggda och hallen återförd till sin gamla skönhet. Anfallarnas kroppar hade samlats på hög och bränts. Vilka de var och var de kom ifrån viste ingen. De som hunnit fly undan syntes det inget spår av. Elimin vakade vid sin son, som fortfarande vred sig i feberdrömmar. Hon fuktade en linneduk och lade den på hans panna.

"Hur är det med honom?" Undrade Legolas när han steg in i Avalons rum

"Ingen förändring." Svarade Elimin. "Ibland ser det ut som om han är på väg att vakna, men han sjunker snabbt in i sina mörka drömmar igen. Åh, Legolas, hade det varit jag som hade legat här hade han lätt helat mig och hämtat mig åter från mörkret. Nu måste han kämpa för sig själv."

Legolas smekte sin sons glödheta kind, sedan viskade han på alvers språk. "_Mila Avalon, mila nifrain. Lasto beth lammen. Omeniran galadim _(ii)". Avalon tycktes andas lite lugnare. "Vi hade behövt Mäster Elronds kunskaper om helande. Ve, oss att Vattnadal ligger öde. Jag ska försöka finna några läkande örter. Om nu inte människorna trampade ner allt de såg." Så lämnade han rummet.

"Hur är det med honom?" Frågade Lofa när han såg Legolas komma gående.

"Ingen bättring ännu", svarade Legolas. Han stannade och lyssnade till den sång som klingade bland träden.

_O, stora konung, från alvers land_

_Du bär en stjärna i var hand_

_Vi ärar ditt dig till tidens slut._

_Vi sjunger till vår röst dör ut._

_Avalon, Arangalad_(iii), _vårt folk nu buga skall_

_Avalon, Arangalad, kom åter till vår hall_

_Vi ska ditt namn besjunga, i glädje och i nöd_

_En lovsång till din ära, ska ge oss kraft och stöd_

__

__

"De väntar på att han ska vakna." Sade Lofa och såg på Legolas.

"Jag kan inte stanna här, jag blir galen av att bara vänta. Jag ska gå och söka helande örter. Blir du med mig?" Lofa följde med.

När så femte dagen grydde efter anfallet flämtade Avalon till. Elimin som somnat vid hans sida vaknade med ett ryck. Hon såg att Avalon öppnat sina ögon och såg sig omkring. Hon stök ömt hans panna.

"Välkommen tillbaka min son. Försök inte tala, du är inte stark nog. Vila i lugn och ro, jag vakar över dig." Avalon somnade igen och sov nu en lugn sömn.

På kvällen samma dag vaknade han åter och satte sig upp i sin bädd. Elimin ropade på Legolas som genast kom.

"Avalon..." sade han lyckligt och kramade om sin son. "Välkommen tillbaka!" Tårarna rann längs hans kinder. "Jag var rädd att du lämnat oss."

Nova kom också inspringandes och kastade sig om sin brors hals. "Din galning!! Du skrämmer livet ur mig! Lova att aldrig göra så mer."

"Jag lovar..." log Avalon

"Vi har alla varit väldigt oroliga för dig, Avalon. Hör folket lovsjunger dig. De har sjungit i fem dagar nu." Tillade Lofa

Avalon lyssnade till sången och suckade djupt sedan såg han trött på alverna i kammaren.

"Jag behöver lite frisk luft, hjälp mig upp." Manade han. Legolas gick och hämtade en vinröd långrock, och hjälpte sin son att klä den ovanpå sin sov tunika. Sedan lade Avalon sin ena arm om sin far och Lofa gav honom en vandringsstav till den andra.

"_Välkommen åter son av Minorill!"_ Ropade alverna när de fick syn på honom.

Thranduil steg fram till Avalon. "För ett ögonblick trodde jag min son fått storhetsvansinne när jag hörde det namn han givit sin son. Nu råder inte längre något tvivel i mitt hjärta."

Thranduil sträckte ut sin hand efter Avalons. Lofa tog Avalons stav och ställde sig vid hans sida, i fall att hans ben inte skulle bära honom. Avalon tog Thranduils hand, Thranduil kysste den och föll på knä framför honom.

"Vi ärar dig Avalon, vi hälsar dig som morgonens första strålar av ljus."

"Res dig Thranduil", sade Avalon. "Du ska inte knäböja för mig. Oavsett vem jag kommer att utvecklas till så är jag fortfarande din sonson. Jag kommer aldrig att vara något annat. Ni ska alltid vara mitt överhuvud."

Thranduil reste sig och kysste Avalons panna. "En ädel härskare ska du bli. Nobel och vis. Vår lovsång till dig ska skrivas ner i vår ätts krönika. Det ska alltid påminna om att du är den högste."

Avalon bugade för Thranduil och kände hur benen började vika sig under honom. Legolas och Lofa stöttade honom tillbaka till sin bädd.

Dagarna gick och Avalon återfick sakteliga sin styrka. Sommar blev åter höst och strax före vintern första snö födde Elimin sin tredje dotter. Hon fick namnet Sirina som betyder snöflingan, eftersom hon var vit som snö. Calmurills hår hade fått samma röda nyans som Elimin och Nova. Nova gick fortfarande i väntans tider. Hennes mer alviska blod gav henne det långa väntan. Det syntes knappt att hon nu var inne på sitt andra år.

Avalon var nu åter omsvärmad av drottningens många vackra tärnor, men de visade nu större vördnad än tidigare. Han spenderade mycket tid med att tala till Tinda. Hon såg förälskat på Avalon så fort han passerade henne. Legolas frågade sin son hur det låg till mellan dem. Avalon hade bara svarat: "Tinda är ljuv och ren som ett sommarblomster, men bräcklig som tunt glas. Jag är uppvuxen bland starka kvinnor. Jag vill ha någon med lite egen vilja. Inte en som är beroende av mitt ord för att veta vad hon ska ta sig till."

Visst var det sant, tänkte Legolas. Avalon var uppvuxen med Elimin, Nova och Galadriel. En älva som Tinda, som böjde sig för drottningen och andras ord som ett grässtrå för vinden lockade honom inte. Men hennes tycke för honom gick inte att ta miste på.

Thranduils folk började förbereda sig på att lämna midgård. Efter det barbariska anfallet kände Thranduil att han inte längre var stark nog att skydda sitt folk. Han ville att Legolas och hans familj skulle följa dem, men Legolas nekade. De hade lovat att resa med Galadriel. Thranduil förstod.

"Det som smärtar mig mest är att jag inte får se Novas barn", sade Thranduil och log.

"Vi kommer till Valinor med Galadriel, du träffar oss alla där."

"Du har rätt min son. Det vore egoistiskt att kräva att ni stannar vid min sida. Jag skulle inget hällre önska än att ni alltid fanns hos mig. Men som du säger, ses vi snart. Tiden har kommit när du ska få ditt arv."

Thranduil steg in i hallen och hämtade ett skrin som stod på en hylla vid salens västra vägg. Han öppnade det och räckte det till Legolas.

"Detta är Samyon, alvstenen från Mörkmården. I alla tider har arvtagaren till mörkmårdens krafter skyddat den. Den har som tack hållit skogens mer ogästvänliga varelser på avstånd. Vilken ondska som drev de som anföll oss törs jag inte ens tänka på när inte ens Samyon kunde hålla dem på avstånd."

Legolas såg på alvstenen. Den liknade de stenar Thranduil givit Elimin men hade en mycket högre lyster och var lite större i storlek. Han tackade sin far för förtroendet.

"Tinda kommer att bli mycket besviken när ni inte reser med oss", suckade Thranduil när de steg ut i solen igen. Han såg på älvans trånande blickar efter Avalon. "Finns det något hopp för hennes önskan om att förena sitt liv med din sons."

"Nej", svarade Legolas, "inte som hans hjärta talar om nu. Men det skulle göra mig glad om han valde en älva som hon. Hon är mycket värdig honom."

"Du hade också många värdiga friare... men jag måste säga att jag hade inte kunnat göra ett bättre val för dig. Som jag en gång stod i skuld till din hustru står jag nu i skuld till din son. Finns det något jag kan göra för honom innan vi reser?"

"Jag vet inte, kanske kan du lära honom om mörkmården? Så han känner sig som en värdig arvtagare till den, den dag dess krafter läggs i hans händer."

"Kunskap är en furstlig gåva, så får det bli."

Nova och Avalon sattes på skolbänken, de fick lära sig om skogen och alvernas traditioner. De fick lära sig vilka växter som var läkande och vilka som var giftiga. Avalon som av Lofa lärt sig att med stor precision använda svärd och dolk i strid, lärde sig nu hantera pil och båge med mörkmårdens perfektion. Snart var han lika färdig som Legolas. En alvbåge tillverkades av det finaste träslag som stod att finna och strängen tvinnades av hår från drottningen. När vintern så var förbi och vägarna var öppna och säkra att färdas på igen, beslutade Thranduil att det var dags att ge sig av.

Thranduil stod högst upp på trappan till sin hall och talade till sitt folk. "Mitt folk, innan vi ger oss av och lämnar dessa stränder har jag en önskan att be er infria. Jag, er konung, vill att min krona och min tunga mantel får axlas av min son. Han blir den enda av vårt folk som stannar i denna värld. Ni folk av mörkmården, accepterar ni att kronan vandrar till min son?"

"_Hell Legolas! Vår andra konung!"_ Ropade alverna

Legolas steg upp för trappan till sin faders sida. Thranduil knäppte upp sin kraftiga mantel och hängde den om Legolas. Så bar Legolas mor fram en smäcker välsnidad pannring i renaste silver och Thranduil placerade den på Legolas huvud. Legolas knäböjde och tackade sin far för förtroendet. När han åter reste sig hurrade alverna och sjöng.

"_Välkommen konung med den unga blicken, du som axlar din faders arv. Välkommen vår andre konung!"_

"Tack", sade Legolas och höjde sin hand till hälsning. "Jag tackar er för det förtroende ni givit mig. Jag ska bära det stolt i mitt hjärta. Min arvinge blir Avalon min förstfödda son. Hälsa er nye prins av mörkmården!"

Avalon steg fram och Legolas lade en tunnare panring på hans huvud.

"_Hell kung Legolas, hell prins Avalon!"_ Ropade Alverna

"Då ni inte kommer att styras under oss i Valinor ska ni veta att vi bär ert arv i våra hjärtan!" Sade Legolas, folkmassan jublade

Sen bar det av. Legolas mor kysste sina barnbarn och önskade Nova lycka till. Deras vägar skiljdes vid Mörkmårdens gräns. Folket från Mörkmården följde Thranduil mot väst och de grå hamnarna. Familjen Grönlöv, Lofa och Nova gav sig av mot Lórien.

Det var med stor försiktighet de red mot den gyllene skogen. Elimin hade två spädbarn med sig. Nova skulle snart föda sitt barn och det kryllade av bergsfolk i området. Alverna smög fram genom skogarna nära Anduins stränder. Hela tiden med nerverna på helspänn ifall de skulle bli anfallna. Vid lägerelden turades man om att hålla vakt. Avalon var den som tog de längsta passen. Han kände sig rastlös och för orolig för att sova. Han satt och rökte på sin pipa och såg in i elden när han kände ett ondskans varsel. Skogen blev dödstyst och ett mörkt moln skymde månen. Avalon drog sitt svärd och gjorde sig bered på att försvara de som låg och sov, men inget hände. Avalon kände sig iakttagen från alla håll, men hans skarpa blick kunde inte utskilja något i mörkret, trots att han hade mycket god mörkersyn. Skuggan drog tillslut förbi. Avalons hjärta slog som en trumma. Hans blick var fixerad mot Moria.

Någon dag senare nådde de Lóriens gyllene skogar. Avalon kände sig åter lugn i själen. Lofa visslade som en fågel och vaktstyrkan uppenbarade sig.

"Välkomna tillbaka!" Ropade en alv när han såg sällskapet.

"Det är skönt att vara tillbaka!" Svarade Lofa.

Nova kände ett stort behov av att kasta sig upp i ett träd och ta sig den väg till Galadriel hon var van vid.

"Tänk inte ens på det..." uppmanade hennes bror. "Titta på din mage. Du skulle inte klara dig lång väg innan grenarna bryts under dig."

"För en gångs skull har du kanske rätt. Svarade hon och smekte sin mage. Det är snart dags..."

När de skred in genom portarna blev de hjärtligt motagna. De gick genast till Galadriel, för så var hennes order. Galadriel och Celeborn satt i Celeborns festsal och diskuterade med några alver från söder och väster. Eftersom Midgård åter var oroligt var det vikligt att de alver som fortfarande var kvar stod samlade. Galadriels skeppsbyggare var där med nyheter från hamnarna, snart skulle det vita skeppet vara klart att lägga ut. Diskussionen upphörde när Legolas och Elimin med följe steg in i salen. Galadriel och Celeborn ställde sig upp och hälsade dem.

Resenärerna bar sina slitna vandrings kläder och grå alvkappor. De såg mycket väderbitna och slitna ut i jämförelse med Galadriel och hennes hov. Galadriel såg på dem en i taget. Sen sade hon med mjuk röst: "Ni har rest långt och er väg har varit farlig. Vila i kväll. Vi har mycket att göra i morgon."

De trötta resenärerna bugade och gick för att få sig lite till livs.

"Sade du inte att de skulle vara sju? Räknade du med Novas förstfödda?" Frågade Celeborn

"Nej..." sa Galadriel och log mot sin man.

Det var första natten på länge alla kunde sova lugnt. Avalon kände sig lite ensam, han var den enda av resenärerna som inte hade någon att somna bredvid. Han gick en runda i staden och njöt av lugnet. Det fanns så många platser här som gav underbara minnen, han hade kommit hem igen. Han satte sig på en bänk och njöt av vad han såg, allt var vackert i Galadriels stad.

"Du har mycket att göra innan du får känna den frid du söker, Avalon." Han vände blicken mot rösten och såg Galadriel komma gåendes. "Du har just börjat upptäcka vem du är. Du måste acceptera det som finns inom dig."

"Jag är inte stark nog... kanske är jag för ung för att kontrollera den gåva som givits mig."

"Kanske det..." Galadriel satte sig vid hans sida.

"Du skulle sett förstörelsen, Galadriel. Jag fick marken att skaka, människorna att flyga likt höstlöv i vinden. Jag skrämde mig själv, att jag kan orsaka sån förödelse..."

"Jag vet..." svarade Galadriel, "din kraftuttömning kändes även här. Den gick som en våg över landet. Den nådde Moria också..."

Avalon rös. "Moria är en ond plats... jag har känt det tidigare, jag kände det under resan hit och jag har sett det i mina drömmar. Kanske fanns det en tid när den platsen var god, men nu härskar ondskan i dess hallar."

"Allt ont kommer inte från Moria, Avalon. Du kommer märka det med tiden." Galadriel såg på Avalon och smekte hans kind. "Som min egen dotterson har du varit. Jag kan inte skydda dig från dina krafter längre. Du måste lära dig att hantera dem."

"Det är så svårt, Galadriel. Det kändes som om jag spräck en flodvall när ljuset kom, det fanns inget jag kunde göra för att stoppa det."

"Alla uppgifter i livet är inte enkla, Avalon... Gå nu till din bädd och vila, sov djupt och fridfullt."

Avalon kysste Galadriels hand, såg henne i ögonen och gick till sin kammare.

_Sov djupt Avalon, jag ska vaka över de dina i natt. Mörkret ska inte få komma åt dem. Sov fridfullt, son av Minorill. I morgon kommer ditt första prov_. Tänkte Galadriel och följde honom med sin blick. Plötsligt stannade han. Avalon vände sitt huvud mot Galadriel och log, som om han hört allt hon tänkt.

Legolas vaknade nästa morgon av att Elimin kräktes utanför rummet. Han skrattade högt när han såg Elimins förnärmade min. "Ännu en?" frågade han sen sin hustru. Elimin log försiktigt bara för att kasta sig ut genom dörren igen.

"Vad är det för fel på mamma?" undrade Calmurill sömnigt.

"Det är inget fel på mamma", sade Legolas till sin tvååriga dotter, "hon är alldeles perfekt."

De klädde sig och gick till Celeborns sal för att äta frukost. Alla var väldigt intresserade av småbarnen. Varken Calmurill eller Sirina tycktes ogilla att skickas från famn till famn. De kom tillsist fram till en gammal man som satt i ett hörn, hans grå, slitna kappa låg draperad över hans lätt böjda rygg. Den gamle satte ställde Sirina i sin famn och började sjunga.

_Den väg, jag vandrar går och går_

_Från dörrens sten, där upp den rann._

_Nu ringlar fjärran stigens spår,_

_Som jag skall följa, om jag kan,_

_Skall trampa den med ivrig fot,_

_Tills i ett stråk den mynnar ner._

_Där tusen villspår tar mig mot-_

_Och sen vet jag inget mer_...(iv)

"Gandalf..." sade Legolas lyckligt när han kände igen trollkarlens lugna stämma. Han gick fram till den gamle och satte sig vid hans sida. "Det är en glädje att se dig min vän."

"Jag är glad att se dig ocks", log Gandalf, "ett näpet barn, alldeles förtjusande."

Sirina skrattade högt i Gandalfs knä.

Senare på förmiddagen kallade Celeborn till rådslag. Gandalf, Legolas, Elimin och Lofa var bara några av de som deltog.

"Vi har ett ärende att diskutera här i dag. Gandalf har kommit med bud från Gondor. Vi måste nu bestämma hur vi ska orda i den frågan." sade Celeborn och lämnade över ordet till Gandalf.

"Jag har rest hit eftersom ni är några av de få alver som finns kvar i Midgård. Så länge jag kan minnas, har alver varit det folkslag man vänder sig till när man behöver hjälp. Det är därför jag är här i dag. Aragorn, konung av Gondor skulle ha kommit med budet själv men är upptagen med att rusta sitt folk för krig."

"Krig?" Frågade en alv. "Jag trodde Gondor låg lugnt och stilla."

"Det gjorde det också." Fortsatte Gandalf "Aragorn är en stor härskare. En rättvis konung som kan hålla ordning i sitt land. Men nu har vilda folkslag från bergen börjat härja i gränstrakterna. Tidigare var de bara några kringstrykande rövarband. Men nu har de enats under en fana. Gerhard av Mordors"

"Gerhard har inget folk längre. Det upplöstes efter slaget mot Sauron." Sade Celeborn.

"Men Gerhard överlevde och har samlat folk omkring sig i många år. De var de som gjorde ett försök att ta sig in i Lórien. De vill ha energikällor för att få större makt."

"Var det de som anföll Mörkmården också?" Frågade Lofa.

"Skulle tro det, Samyon är även den en kraftfull energikälla i händer som vet hur den kan användas."

"Vi har fört stenen med oss hit, den är säkrare här." sade Elimin.

"Bra", konstaterade Gandalf snabbt. "Vi beräknar att Gerhard är klar att anfalla Gondor mycket snart. Det är därför Aragorn har sänt mig hit, för att be om alvernas hjälp ännu en gång."

"Vi har hjälpt människorna tillräckligt..." muttrade en alv. "Vi hjälpte till när hela Midgård hotades. Men detta är ett bråk enbart mellan dem."

"Jag har givit mitt ord på att hjälpa Aragorn om han skulle behöva det. Gandalf, även om ingen annan vid detta rådslag känner för att hjälpa er, så kan du i alla fall räkna med min assistans." Det var Legolas som ställde sig upp och talade. "Om det var Gerhards folk som anföll oss i Mörkmården så har vi redan slagit dem en gång. Jag är övertygad om att vi kan göra det igen."

"Ni hade _Minorills_ krafter på er sida. Utan dem hade utslaget kanske varit annorlunda," påpekade Galadriel mjukt.

Gandalf vände sig mot Elimin och såg allvarligt på henne. "_Minorill_, vill ni hjälpa oss, hjälpa Aragorn i hans nöd?"

"Jag kan inte hjälpa er på det sätt ni önskar, mäster Gandalf. Ni bör kanske diskutera detta med min son i stället", svarade Elimin.

"Ja, var är Avalon. Han borde vara med vid detta rådslag?" Frågade Celeborn.

"Han är här utanför och tränar sina svärdfärdigheter", svarade Legolas. "Jag ska genast kalla på honom." Legolas försvann ut genom salens port.

"Din son?" sade Gandalf fundersamt, "Elimin vi har inte sets på blott 35 år! Det vore vansinne att ta in ett barn på detta rådslag. Oavsett hur kraftfullt ni anser att det är. Lord Celeborn, jag kan inte tillåta det."

"Kan inte tillåta vad?" Avalon steg in i salen med sin far. Gandalf såg storögt på den

resliga, muskulösa alven som bugade lätt till hälsning inför rådslaget.

"Avalon, välkommen. Tag en plats vid bordet." Celeborn visade på en plats bredvid

Legolas. Avalon slog sig ner, tog av sina kraftiga skyddshandskar och såg undrande på Gandalf.

"Är något fel?" Frågade han försiktigt. Hans blick vandrade från Gandalf till Celeborn.

"Avalon?..." Gandalf rynkade sin panna och såg strängt på Galadriel. "Du har förstås ingenting med det här att göra?"

"Jag är helt oskyldig." svarade Galadriel med ett litet leende.

-----------------------------------------------

(i) Karin Boye, med vissa ändringar

(ii) Vila Avalon, vila dina sinnen. Hör min röst. Kom tillbaka till ljuset

(iii) Ljusets konung

(iv) Bilbos vandringsvisa från Ringens brödraskap


	4. Konungens dotter

**Kap 4: Konungens dotter**

"Självklart! Har min far lovat denne man sitt stöd så kommer även jag att göra allt jag kan för att hjälpa honom," sade Avalon efter att han hört Gandalfs redogörelse.

"Avalon, du har ännu inte full kontroll över din kapacitet. Du behöver mycket träning innan du kan ge dig ut i strid," det var Lofa som talade och han såg med en allvarlig blick på Avalon. "Men har du nu bestämt dig för att följa Legolas, så är det nog bäst att din tränare följer dig. Legolas, jag står dig bi. Jag tar även med mig delar av mina trupper. Bågskyttarna som assisterat Aragorn tidigare. Men då under Haldirs befäl."

"Tack mina vänner," sade Gandalf. "Det värmer mitt hjärta att ni vill hjälpa oss."

"Så får det bli," sammanfattade Celeborn. "Legolas, Avalon och Lofa följer Gandalf till kung Aragorn och tar med sig ett kompani bågskyttar. Bättre hjälp kan Aragorn inte få."

Gandalf bugade lätt och tackade åter igen. Rådet upplöstes och de flesta verkade vara nöjda. Elimin var naturligt vis orolig. Hon hade själv följt med, men hennes tillstånd tillät inte att hon gjorde den riskfyllda resan. Områdena kring Gondors gränser var oroliga. Elimin kände en stor saknad efter sin vän Eowyn, det skulle vara härligt att träffa henne igen. Men Nova skulle vilken dag som helst föda sitt och Lofas barn, hon skulle behöva sin mor vid sin sida.

"Vi bör ge oss av så snart som möjligt, vi har ingen tid att förlora," sade Gandalf till Legolas när de lämnade Celeborns sal.

"Bågskyttarna är alltid stridsklara. Det är bara vi tre som måste komma i ordning. Vi kan ge oss av i morgon på morgonen. Då undviker vi att vara ute i markerna under dygnets mörkaste timmar," svarade Legolas. "Jag tror att min dotter dessutom behöver en del övertalning innan hon släpper iväg Lofa."

"Det har du säkert rätt i. En förstföderska släpper ogärna iväg fader och lämnar henne ensam. Du mins säkert själv ditt och Elimins farväl vid Hornborgen."

"Allt för väl…" sade Legolas och hans tankar verkade försvinna in i det förflutna.

De gamla vännerna satte sig på en bänk under det magnifika trädet i alv staden.

"Din son är ståtlig och rakryggad." Mumlade Gandalf och tände sin träpipa."Han har mycket kvar att lära. Hans själ är blott 35 år, hade han inte haft Elimin till mor hade han inte varit större än Calmurill är nu."

"Han verkar trots sin ringa ålder mogen i sin roll…"

Legolas betraktade sin son som återgått till sin träning på planen framför dem.

"Han är för ung… för oförsiktig… sade han fundersamt."

"Det är först när fågeln kastar sig ut i luften som den märker att den har vingar..." Sade Gandalf och såg på Legolas.

"Jag hoppas att du har rätt…"

Nästa morgon eskorterade Lofa, Avalon och Legolas till vapen kammaren. Han plockade fram två alvbrynjor. Skickliga hantverk, lätta som bommull men hårda som stål. De provade ut rätt storlek.

"Men min hjälp kommer du snart inte behöva någon," sade Lofa till Avalon när han hittat rätt storlek.

"Åhjo! Det ska han visst, försök inte här…" muttrade Legolas.

"Ni behandlar mig som ett barn…" smålog Avalon.

"Du är ett barn, och kommer alltid att vara det. Det är bara att du vänjer dig." Sade Legolas till sin son och klappade honom på axeln.

Över alvbrynjan måttades en lädertunika och över axlarna skulle de bära en mantel. Avalon funderade på att bära sin grå alvkappa från Lórien men Lofa stoppade honom.

"Du behöver inte gömma dig på den här färden. Du har helt ny status Avalon, tidigare var du befäl under mig för den trupp vi nu ska leda. Nu är du krigsherre, prins av mörkmården. Din rang står över min, ditt ord står över mitt. Det måste synas, följ mig."

Lofa visade vägen in i ett rum bredvid vapen kammaren.

"Här hänger mantlat av olika färg, välj en du tycker bra om Avalon. Jag antar att du Legolas, vill bära den här."

Lofa plockade fram en mantel i en varm, mörkt grön färg. Växtfärgad på ett sätt som var brukligt i mörkmården.

"Mörkmårdsgrönt, det blir perfekt," svarade Legolas och fäste manteln på sin tunika.

"Har du valt, Avalon? De vita är för drottningens livvakter och den mörkblå bär jag själv, annars tror jag du kan välja vilken du vill."

Avalon såg över raderna av olika färger. Tillslut valde han en mörkt vinröd. När Legolas och Lofa såg hans val log de båda två.

"Kom, Avalon, vi går och säger farväl till din mor, jag tror hon kommer att bli mycket stolt." Sade Legolas och hjälpte sin son att fästa manteln.

Elimin såg de tre männen komma gående genom staden. Hennes hjärta var oroligt, men hon kände ändå viss trygghet i att de hade en hel här med sig på färden. När de kom närmare och Elimin såg Avalon blev hon så rörd att hon började gråta.

"Vad är det mor?" frågade Avalon och kramade om henne.

"Du är så stilig, så stark… och du bär min fars färger."

"Hon har rätt Avalon, Haldir föredrog den färg du valt." Sade Legolas och plockade upp Calmurill som förvånat stod och höll sin mor i klännings fållen.

"Jag ska göra dig stolt… jag ska visa mig värdig dessa färger." Sade Avalon och kysste sin mors händer.

"Det är du redan…" svarade hon.

Legolas skickade över Calmurill till sin mor och gick för att hämta sina vapen. Han förvarade dem i en kista med tungt lock i deras kammare. Han trädde på sig Galadriels båge och koger, i bältet fäste han sin alvdolk. Känslan han haft i Hornborgen fyllde hans hjärta. Stor glädje förenat med stor saknad. Var gång han rustade sig för strid lämnade han Elimin bakom sig. Nu var tre unga liv beroende av att han återvände i livet. Vid spegeln låg hans pannring. Han lyfte försiktigt upp den och satte den på plats. Det skulle bli första gången han visade sig med det arv som pålagts honom. Galadriel och Celeborn stod tillsammans med hans familj nere på planen och väntade på honom.

"Se Galadriel, sa Elimin och såg mot sin man. Min prins har blivit en konung."

"Och din son en prins…" svarade Galadriel.

När alla anlänt till planen ställde sig Celeborn på ett podium och talade till truppen.

"Ni är nu klara att ge er av. Våra hjärtan ska vara med er, vårt hopp vid er sida. Ni kan känna frid i att era nära och kära kommer att vara trygga här oavsett om ni återkommer eller inte. Det är en ärans stig ni ska vandra, känn ingen fruktan, känn glädje och stolthet i er kommande uppgift. Må alla Valar vara med er."

Lofa kysste sin havande hustru farväl och gav Galadriel stränga årder om att meddela honom så snart barnet var fött. Legolas kramade om Elimin och kysste sina barn farväl.

"Jag kommer inte låta honom komma till skada." sade han tyst när han mötte hennes oroliga blickar.

Både Elimin och Nova grät stilla när hären lämnade staden och försvann utom synhåll.

De red söderut. Legolas och Gandalf red först, sen kom hären, sist red Lofa och Avalon som eftertrupp. De passerade i all hast Rohan. På avstånd såg de den gyllene salen glimma i solen. Gandalf berättade att Eomer nu var konung av Rohan. Det var säkert att Aragorn även hade trupper att hämta från konungen av Marks hallar, när slaget började närma sig. De red vidare mot Gondor. Gandalf drev dem ganska hårt, det fanns ingen tid för vila innan de passerat Gondors gränser. När de närmade sig den vita staden trumpetade vakten till hälsning, och portarna öppnades. Avalon hade aldrig sett minas Tirith fören nu, han hade bara hört om den vita staden i sagor och sånger. Murarna, tornen och husen hade huggits rakt ut ur bergsidan och glänste nu i solen, som ett bevis för människornas storhet. Ett mästerverk som stått pall mot tidens gång.

Människorna såg med förundrat på hur Gandalf, den vite ryttaren, red in genom portarna ledande en här av långa vackra män i skinande krigsrustningar. Hären klev av sina hästar och ställde sig i givakt framför Legolas och Gandalf. Detta med sån precision att det var ett skådespel att bara se på dem. Sedan stod de stilla som sten stoder. Lofa och Avalon anslöt sig till Gandalf och Legolas.

"Kom nu, de väntar på oss." Gandalf gick först och visade vägen genom en stor öppen allé som ledde fram till Aragorns palats. De passerade in genom portarna och steg in i en underbar trädgård. Avalon beundrade de vackra frukt träden, äpplen, päron, plommon och körsbär i en härlig blandning. Plötsligt fick han syn på något.

Han stannade och såg in under trädens lövverk.

Där på en bänk satt en kvinna. Hennes hår var mörkbrunt och långt, hennes dräkt var ljusgrå och mycket välsydd. Hon satt och band små buketter av de örter som låg i hennes knä. Hon tycktes inte bry sig om Avalons blickar det minsta. Hon fortsatte bara lugnt och metodiskt med sitt arbete.

"Kom nu Avalon!" Ropade Legolas när han märkte att sonen blivit för långt efter. Utan ett ord gick han till sin far.

På trappan upp till palatsets ingång stod en ståtlig man och väntade. Hans hår var mörkt och hans ögon grå som granit. När han fick syn på de fyra männen komma gående genom trädgården gick han in i palatsets första sal, Aragorns sal.

"Far, far! Gandalf har återvänt! Och han har med sig en hel här med bågskyttar!"

Aragorn som satt djupt försjunken i de förråds journaler som just visades honom, sken upp som en sol.

"Eowyn! De är här!" Ropade han, Eowyn kom och tog sin plats vid sin mans sida. "Ta dessa, jag ska läsa dem senare." Han räckte pappren till bokhållaren som suckade djupt. Det var inte första gången dessa genomgångar skjutits upp.

När Aragorn såg Gandalf och Legolas stiga in i salen, följda av Avalon och Lofa ställde han sig upp och hälsade på alvernas vis. Eowyn ställde sig också lite frågande. Det var inte brukligt att människornas konungar hälsade sina gäster på detta sätt. Människorna i Aragorns sal följde med förundran de fyra männens gång fram till tronen. Många av dem var för unga för att ha sett alver någon gång tidigare, andra trodde att de inte fanns kvar i midgård. De stannade framför det låga podium där tronerna stod och bugade till hälsning. Aragorn besvarade hälsningen, sedan gick han ner och kramade om Legolas.

"Det är underbart att se dig igen Legolas, eller är det konungen av Mörkmården jag har framför mig?" sade han och såg på Legolas pannring.

"Det sistnämnda min vän, det sistnämnda." svarade Legolas och log mot Aragorn.

"Min ära blir då om möjligt ännu större. Vilka är dina vänner?"

"Detta är min son, Avalon." Avalon steg fram och bugade.

"Avalon?…" sade Aragorn fundersamt. "Hur kan detta vara möjligt. Det har väl inte gått så lång tid, eller har jag helt glömt bort ur alvers barn åldras?"

"Det måste ha varit något min mor gav mig i mjölken som barn. Svarade Avalon och skrattade.

"Det är inte första gången ni hör detta börjar jag förstå," log Aragorn. "Vem är då denne man? Avalons broder?"

"Detta är Lofa, han för befälet över den trupp vi fört med oss från Lórien. Jag kan även stolt säga att han är min svärson och snart far till mitt första barnbarn."

"Så detta är Ciras son…" sa Eowyn som satt sig ner på sin tron igen oxh betraktade Avalon med milda ögon, "var är din mor? Jag skulle mycket gärna vilja tala med henne."

"Hon är kvar i Lórien, min drottning," svarade Avalon. "Hon är havande och kunde därför inte följa med oss, men hon sänder sina hälsningar"

"Blir det ert andra syskon?"

"Mitt femte... my lady," svarade Avalon och log.

Aragorn såg menande på Legolas. "Hans _femte_ syskon…"

Legolas log förläget.

"Hon verkar vara i större behov av min hjälp än jag trodde… Jag har låtit min dotter förbereda några örter som kan ge henne lite mer "fritid". Kalla på Arania, vi har gäster." sade hon till en vakt som genast gav sig av ut ur salen.

Aragorn vinkade till sig den ståtliga unge mannen som stod vid salens port. Han klev fram till besökarna. "Detta är min son, Gideon, arvtagare till min tron."

Gideon hälsade med att buga sig för alverna. Så tog han Legolas hand.

"Min far har talat mycket och gott om er, my lord. Jag är mycket glad att få träffa er innan ni följer ert folk till Valinor, och lämnar denna värld."

"Jag är glad att träffa er också. Det finns inte så många av oss kvar. Din generation kan vara den sista som ser vårt släkte med sina egna ögon. Detta är min son, Avalon. Och detta är Lofa, befälhavare för hären utanför."

Gideon hälsade dem i tur och ordning.

Då kom hon gående in i salen. Mörk, högväxt och stolt. På en bricka bar hon sina örtknyten. Hon gick med högt buret huvud fram till sin mor.

"Tack min flicka," sade Eowyn och tog emot brickan. Hon plockade fram en läderpåse och lade ner örtknytena i den. Så räckte hon den mot Avalon. "Här Avalon, detta är till din mor. En kopp av detta te varje kväll borde räcka."

Avalon steg fram till Eowyn och tog försiktigt emot läderpåsen. "Jag ska hälsa henne det, tack min drottning," svarade han och bugade djupt. Sen vände han blicken mot Arania, som stod vid sin mors sida. Hans gröna ögon mötte hennes granskande gråblå. Han bugade för henne också till tack. När han precis hade hunnit resa sig till sin fulla längd stäckte hon fram sin hand mot honom. Han log, tog ett steg närmare henne och kysste hennes hand, bugade igen och återvände till sin fars sida. Aragorn och Gideon såg frågande på varandra. Gandalf log mycket nöjt.

"Ni måste vara trötta och hungriga. Er resa har varit lång och säkert har Gandalf inte låtit er vila. Men mins jag rätt behöver du inte mer än några minuter för att återhämta dig, min vän." Aragorn log mot Legolas. "Gideon här visar er var ni kan sova och få lite till livs. Hären ska naturligtvis också inkvarteras här i palatset. I kväll ska vi fira, vem vet, det kan bli sista stunden av glädje på mycket länge."

Sällskapet började gå mot salens port eskorterade av Gideon. Arania såg efter dem medan de gick. Avalon gick sist, precis innan han lämnade salen och klev ut i solljuset vände han sitt ansikte mot henne och mötte hennes blick. Han log och gick vidare med sin far.

Eowyn såg forskande på sin dotter. Arania kände hennes blickar. "Ett egendomligt släkte," sade hon och såg på sin mor. Det var inte lätt att se vem som var fadern och vem som var sonen."

"Nej, alvers tidlösa ansikten kan vara förrädiska när det gäller att åldersbestämma dem. Fadern är tretusen år gammal, sonen en dryg hundradel av den åldern. Ändå såg han ut att vara äldre än sin far."

"Mycket besynnerligt…" mumlade Arania och gick till sitt gemak.

"Såg du vad din dotter just gjorde?" Frågade Aragorn sin hustru, när Arania försvunnit ut ur salen.

"Jag såg," svarade Eowyn. "Hon är dubbla den ålder jag var när vi äktades. Men har ännu inte funnit någon som hon finner värdig henne. Vad får dig att se med sådana ögon på just detta möte? Den här mannen är fager som en sommardag. Men så har många andra hon träffat också varit. Nej Aragorn, din dotter har vigt sitt liv åt sitt folk."

"Jag hoppas att du har rätt…" mumlade Aragorn och kramade Eowyns hand.

Arania satt och läste på sin kammare. Solen började gå ner och fyllde himlen med vackra färger, men det var fortfarande ganska varmt ute. Det knackade på hennes dörr och hennes första kammarjungfru steg in, andådd som efter en kort språngmarch.

"My lady, kom, det är något du måste se!"

"Vad är det, Elisabeth?" Frågade Arania.

"Det får du se när du kommer, skynda dig!"

Arania följde henne genom trädgården fram till ett stort buskage, där satt redan två andra kammarjungfrur, gömda på huk. De blev lite skamsna när de såg Arania.

"Sitt kvar flickor, vad tittar ni på?" Viskade hon och kröp upp bredvid dem i gräset.

"Alverna…"viskade Elisabeth och visade mot en glugg i lövtäcket.

Arania såg lite tveksamt åt det håll Elisabet pekade. Hon såg Legolas och Lofa träna Avalon. I tur och ordning anföll de honom med trubbiga träningssvärd. Avalon undvek dem smidigt. Den sjunkande solen blänkte i hans gyllene hår när det slängde runt hans axlar.

"Har du någonsin sett så vackra män i hela ditt liv?" Frågade Elisabeth.

Arania svarade inte. Legolas och Lofa lade ner sina svärd och plockade upp övningsbågar och pilar med sandpåsar som huvuden. De avlossade skott på skott mot Avalon som försökte undvika att träffas. De talade på sitt melodiskt, klingande födelsespråk och skrattade när de då och då lyckades träffa Avalon.

"De är bara män, Elisabeth…" mumlade Arania. Men hon hade svårt att ta blicken från de tre.

"De är inte bara män! Där ser du en konung, en general och en prins. Alla vackra som stjärnfall. Vad kan en flicka mer önska sig?" sade Elisabeth drömskt.

Just då vände Avalon blicken mot buskaget och log.

"Vi får inte bli kvar här…" mumlade Arania lite skamset. De kröp iväg, rädda att de blivit sedda.

När kvällen kom samlades gästerna i Aragorns stora sal. Musikanter spelade glatt och gycklare utförde sina konster. När alverna kom in i salen vändes alla blickar mot dem. De var klädda i lite bättre kläder. Legolas bar en långrock men ett brett bälte, som passade en alv av hans ställning, i en vacker mörkgrön nyanse. På hans panna glimmade pannringen av renaste silver. Avalon bar en mörkgrön tunika med ett brett bälte. Från hans axlar hängde axelbreda tygstycken som nästan räckte ner till golvet. Han bar också sin pannring. Lofa bar liknande plagg som Avalon men i mörkviolett. Legolas satt vid honnörsbordet med Aragorn, Gandalf och Aragorns familj. Lofa och Avalon satt med alverna. Middagen pågick ganska länge. Aragorn tackade sina vänner för att de kommit för att stödja honom, och hans folk, i den svåra tid som skulle komma. Han utbringade deras skål. När middagen var över dansade man och sjöng. En alv ur hären med mycket vacker röst sjöng alvernas sånger. Sången om Aragorns stora seger över Sauron var mycket populär. Sången om Legolas och Elimin var också omtyckt. När man så sjöng lovsången till Avalon från Mörkmården vände sig Aragorn till Legolas.

"Är han det Saruman sade han skulle vara?"

"Ja, min vän, han är mycket mer därtill. I Mörkmården blev vi anfallna av samma man som nu hotar er. Han slog ut hela Gerhards trupp i ett enda slag. Min son är fortfarande under träning. När han blir arg har han en tendens att reagera lite väl kraftigt. Det kostade honom nästan hans liv… Han har sin mors humör…"

Aragorn log och tänkte på Elimin. Ena stunden sval, som en älvfåra, nästa flammande som en eld. Hon hade varit känd för sitt humör redan som utbygdsjägare. De såg hur Elisabeth stegade fram till Avalon och anhöll om en dans. Han accepterade artigt.

"Han har sin faders skönhet…" sade Aragorn och log. Legolas skrattade.

"Före mina axlar blev tyngda av mitt nuvarande ansvar kanske."

Arania såg på Avalon och Elisabeth, hennes jungfru hade haft rätt. Denne man var fager som ett stjärnfall. Hon suckade, hon hade sett så många vackra, ståtliga män under sitt trettiotvå år långa liv. Varför skulle denne man vara annorlunda? Varför skulle denne man vara värdig hennes uppmärksamhet?

Hon var konungens dotter, känd för sin skönhet och sina kunskaper om örter. Många var de män som anhållit om hennes hand. Hon hade funnit dem alla irriterande eller äroträngtande. Vissa hade hon tyckt synd om, andra hade hon avskytt. Ingen trodde att hon någonsin skulle finna en man. En kvinna av hennes ålder borde ha vuxna barn. Hon skulle troligen stanna i palatset som en trogen gammal möbel. Tillsammans med Gideon och hans hustru, när Aragorn och Eowyn var borta. Gideons hustru Catrine var havande med sitt andra barn. Ännu kunde ingen se det under som skett men alla väntade.

Alla hade slutat hoppas på att Arania skulle bära barn. Så förväntan var mycket stor på lilla Catrine. Hon var en späd ung flicka på blott arton år. Hon hade äktat Gideon när hon var bara sexton år gammal. Pressen var inte lika stor nu som under hennes första graviditet. Hon hade redan givit Gideon en son och arvinge. Arania såg på sin bror och hans hustru. Arania skulle kunna vara hennes mor och det var den rollen hon hade tagit. Arania var Catrines stora stöd, och hon vakade över denna späda flicka som en hök. Ibland funderade Arania på om Catrine egentligen älskade Gideon. Hon verkade ofta så reserverad mot honom och det kunde hända att Catrine kom till Aranias kammare för att söka skydd när Gideon blivit lite överförfriskad…

Arania rättade till sin mörkblå klänning och såg sig omkring. Alla verkade fröjdas. Elisabeth steg fram till henne, andfådd efter dansen.

"Vilken underbar man! Så vänlig, så glad, men ändå så ädel och artig."

"Åh, Elisabeth, du faller för alla som ger dig en vänlig blick…"

"Det gör jag inte alls… bara för de stiliga." svarade Elisabeth och såg på Arania. Du borde be honom om en dans. Då skulle du förstå vad jag menar.

Arania såg på Avalon, han tycktes dansa hela tiden. Så fort en flicka vek från hans famn föll en annan där i.

"Han ser upptagen ut…"

"Åh, de är bara husor och tjänstefolk… men han behandlar dem som om de vore drottningar. Undra hur han skulle behandla er?" Elisabeth sneglade på Arania.

"Han är blott en man, min vän. Precis som alla andra."

"Jag ska i alla fall be honom om en dans till."

Så skuttade hon iväg över dansgolvet. Arania skrattade och skakade på huvudet. Gandalf satt inte långt från Arania och betraktade henne. Han följde hennes blick till Avalon och hennes dansande kammarjungfru. Han gick fram och satte sig bredvid henne.

"Ett guldmynt för dina tankar Arania."

"Så dyra är de inte, mäster Gandalf," sade hon och skrattade. "Jag är bara så fascinerad över vad dessa män gör med mina jungfrur."

"De är alver, det fagraste av folk. Odödliga, evigt unga."

"Det är det som är så underligt, mäster Gandalf. I mina ögon är de bara män, som alla andra."

"Ändå bad ni honom kyssa er hand tidigare idag…" Gandalf log mot Arania.

Arania kisade mot trollkarlen "Det börjar vara sent, jag ska dra mig tillbaka nu. God natt, Gandalf." Så lämnade hon salen mycket hastigt. Gandalf såg mot Avalon och drog handen eftertänksamt genom skägget.

När människorna började lämna salen för att lägga sig för natten sökte Gandalf upp Avalon. De tog en promenad tillsammans. De talade om Lórien och om Avalons familj.

"Lofa är nog den som saknar Lórien mest," sade Avalon. "Snart kommer Nova föda hans första barn och han kan inte vara vid hennes sida."

"Du då Avalon? Känner du någon längtan i ditt hjärta?" Frågade Gandalf.

Avalon drog ett djupt andetag av den friska nattluften, sen såg han på den gamle trollkarlen. "Om ni syftar på mitt späckade dansschema i kväll, så har jag inte någon längtan till någon av dem. De var alla vackra och trevliga, men de tände ingen låga i mitt bröst. Den enda jag fann intressant i kväll var konungens dotter."

"För henne är ni bara en i mängden," mumlade Gandalf.

"Jag har inte bett om något annat, mäster Gandalf. Vi får se vad som händer. Gideon bjöd mig att följa honom till Rohan och kung Eomer i morgon. Vem vet, hon kanske kommer att sakna mig?" Så sade han god natt och gick till sin kammare.

"God natt, storkung Avalon, god natt," mumlade Gandalf och såg Avalon försvinna i mörkret.

Nästa morgon började Lofa och Avalon med ett ordenligt träningspass, naturligt vis övervakat av Legolas. Lofa försökte få Avalon att aktivera sin skyddande aura på begäran. Efter många misslyckade försök var Lofa redo att ge upp för dagen. Legolas blängde på sin son som oberörd fäste sin mantel på sin tunika. Så fattade han en övningspil, spände bågen, och sköt mot den intet ont anande Avalon.

"AJ!" Ropade han, "vad gör du?"

"Inget…"svarade Legolas och sköt ännu en pil.

"AJ! Ta det lite lugnt!"

Legolas stirrade på Avalon och plockade upp en skarp pil.

"Vad gör du? Han är inte mogen för det!" Protesterade Lofa

Legolas siktade och sköt. Avalon undvek nätt och jämt att bli träffad. Legolas avfyrade ännu en pil och såg till sin glädje att den studsade mot Avalon, som om den sprungit in i en vägg. Avalon stod lätt irriterad och såg på sin far.

"Vad i hela fridens namn sysslar du med!" Skrek Lofa och ryckte bågen från Legolas.

"Försöker få min okoncentrerade son att inse situationens allvar! Se det verkar fungera."

Lofa såg på Avalon, hans hud verkade glöda. Då plockade han också upp en båge och avlossade en pil mot Avalon. Den studsade också av honom precis som den förra. Nu sköt de båda två så snabbt de kunde. Avalon visste inte vad han skulle ta sig till.

"Nu får ni ge er! SLUTA!"

Avalons auraa flammade upp, Legolas och Lofa slogs till marken. Skrattande reste de sig upp.

"Det vekar som om du behöver bli lite uppretad för att det ska fungera." Log Lofa.

Avalon försökte lugna ner sig och glöden på hans hud avtog.

"Kan du komma ihåg känslan du nyss hade? Försök att känna så igen, men ändå behålla ditt lugn." Uppmanade Legolas.

Avalon nickade och tog ett djupt andetag. Han koncentrerade sig och sakta började han glöda. Först tycktes små pärlor av ljus synas på hans hud. Den lätta glöden tilltog sen i ljusstyrka och kom att bli ungefär fem centimeter tjock. Sen såg han på Lofa. Lofa såg mycket nöjd ut. Lofa och Legolas kastade allt de kunde finna mot Avalon, allt föll till marken vid hans fötter. De anföll honom med skarpa svärd. Avalon undvek dem enkelt.

"Nu är vi klara för idag." sade tillslut Lofa och såg stolt på Avalon.

Avalons auraa avtog och försvann.

"Ni smyger er inte på mig om jag sänker garden…?" Sade han och snegalde på sin far.

"Du har arbetat nog för i dag," sade Legolas och klappade sin son på axeln.

Avalon såg mot den sakta stigande solen.

"Det är ännu en tid tills Gideon vill att vi ska ge oss av. Jag tar en promenad."

Han rättade till sina kläder och gick mot en mindre port i muren precis bakom palatset. Han bar sin ränsel med sig i fall att han skulle finna lämpligt trä till pilar. En liten bit från staden fann han en liten sjö. Han satte sig ner och lutade sig mot ett stort träd vid strandkanten. Det var mycket lugnt och stilla. Avalon plockade upp sin smäckra alvpipa ur ränseln och tände den. Han drog några djupa bloss och blundade, morgonens händelser passerade en efter en genom hans tankar.

"Rökning är skadligt för er hälsa…" hördes en röst

Avalon såg till sin vänstra sida, en bit ifrån honom stod Arania. Hon hade ett knippe örter i sin ena hand och ett smäckert svärd i sin andra.

"Jag ska lägga det på minnet, my lady." svarade han och fortsatte puffa på sin pipa.

Hon steg fram till Avalon och riktade svärdet mot honom.

"Det är skadligt för _min_ hälsa, att ni röker min närvaro. Släck den genast!"

Avalon såg på svärdet, sen lade han huvudet på sned och såg på Arania.

"Jag förstår inte hur det kan vara hälsosammare för er att vifta med det där i mitt ansikte, än att andas in denna rök?… men ni är mycket modig. Det finns inte många män som skulle våga hota mig på det sätt ni gör nu."

Arania såg på honom. Helt oberörd av hennes ord fortsatte han puffa på sin pipa. Hon närmade sig Avalon ytterligare. Hennes smäckra damsvärd rörde nu nästan

vid hans ansikte.

"Vad är det som är så speciellt med er? Alla visar er sån vördnad."

Avalons blick vandrade från klingan till Arania.

"Inget särskilt…" mumlade han. "Nåja, om det nu betyder så mycket för er."

Han tömde pipan och sträckte sig efter sin ränsel för att lägga ner den. Försiktigt fattade han alvdolken som han också burit med sig. Innan Arania visste ordet av hade han rest sig och men några snabba rörelser avväpnat henne. Hennes svärd singlade som en vattendroppe genom luften och landade i hans utsträckta hand. Han

synade svärdet.

"Ett mycket skickligt hantverk, nästan lika lätt som våra klingor."

"Ge mig det!" uppmanade Arania. "Jag kräver att ni ger mig klingan omedelbart!"

Avalon såg på henne och skrattade. Sen riktade han klingan mot henne.

"Det var stora ord från en kvinna i underläge…"

"Jag är aldrig i underläge," sade hon tvärt, lade armarna i kors och knyckte på nacken.

"Jasså…" mumlade Avalon med ett brett leende. "Se var ni befinner er. Ni är utanför murarna, utom synhåll för vakterna. En ensam kvinna, utan någon jungfru som följeslagare, med en beväpnad man…"

Arania såg bestört på honom. Avalon började gå mot henne. Hon backade sakta och försökte dölja sin sårade stolthet. Han följde henne med klingan tills hon stod med ryggen mot ett träd.

"Jag är konungens dotter, jag beordrar er att släppa klingan omedelbart." Avalon skrattade.

"Ni är ännu vackrare när ni är arg. I de mest pressade situationer behåller ni ändå er stolta uppsyn… så vacker…" han lät tankfullt klingan försiktigt vandra över hennes kind.

"Jag är konungens förstfödda, jag förstår om jag är ett bra parti för er… Men jag är inte intresserad av någon förbindelse…"

Avalon log om möjligt ännu mer. Hans gröna ögon mötte hennes.

"Jag är prins bland alver, jag borde vara ett bra parti för _er_."

Han gick ännu närmare henne. Förde med sin ena hand svärdet blott en bit från hennes hals. Den andra lutade han mot trästammen, alldeles vid sidan om hennes ansikte. Han såg henne djupt i ögonen.

"Ni är vacker som en vår morgon, klar och kall som en vinternatt. Era ögon glittrar som vatten om sommaren, på era läppar finns höstens glöd."

"Hur vågar ni? Ni har ingen rätt att säga något sådant till mig….."

"Jag lovar att nämna det för er minst en gång per dag…"

Tystnaden tätnade mellan dem. Arania kunde inte ta blicken från hans ögon. Avalon rörde försiktigt vid hennes kind med sin hand. Hon skälvde till vid beröringen.

"Ingen man är värdig mig…" mumlade hon sen.

Avalon log och lutade sig mot henne, som om han tänkt stjäla en kyss men viskade blott i hennes öra.

"Bra, er skönhet skulle slösas bort på en man."

Sen lämnade han henne och gick bort till sin ränsel. Arania stod som paralyserad vid trädets stam. Han stack svärdet i markens mjuka mossa, lade ner sin alvdolk och såg på henne.

"Föresten? Fick jungfrun bort gräsfläckarna från er klänning igår?"

"Åh, du din…" Arania tog upp en sten och kastade mot honom så hårt hon kunde.

Avalon slog bort den i flykten med Aranias svärd.

"Ge mig mitt svärd nu!"

"Jag tror jag behåller det. Ni kanske anfaller någon med det igen. Farväl Arania! "

Så bugade han djupt och gick mot staden.

"Avalon Grönlöv! Nu gör du som jag säger, ge mig genast mitt svärd!"

Avalon höjde handen till hälsning och ropade: "Farväl min sköna!"

Hon gick i rask takt efter honom. Vid den lilla porten mötte Avalon, Gideon som just skulle gå och se var hans nye vän tagit vägen.

"Var hälsad, Avalon, är du klar för avfärd?"

"Alldeles strax, my lord. "

"Vad är det där?" frågade Gideon och såg på svärdet i Avalons hand.

"Det här?… Jag fann det vid sjön…"

Just då kom Arania in genom porten.

"Ge mig det nu! Hon sträckte befallande fram handen."

"Åh, är detta ditt? Var så god." Han räckte svärdet till Arania som fnös och gav sig av.

Avalon skrattade gott. "Såja, nu kan vi ge oss av."

Gideon stirrade på Avalon och såg sen på sin syster som stormade iväg.

"Det här måste jag höra alla detaljer om." konstaterade han med stora ögon.

Efter en kort redogörelse från Avalon, nickade Gideon stumt.

"Ni är galen. Hon kommer att avrätta er, ni inser väl att hon kommer att avrätta er?"

Avalon bara skrattade.

Arania var så arg att hon gnistrade. När hon kom in i sin kammare smällde hon igen dörren bakom sig.

"Vad är det my lady?" Frågade Elisabeth, som hört dörrens smäll och tagit det som att hennes husfru behövde henne.

"Du!" muttrade hon irriterat och pekade på Elisabeth "Du sa att han var ädel och artig. Men du hade fel! Han är ohövlig och envis. Han hånade mig!"

"Vem då?… Avalon… vad menar du?"

"Den där idiotiska, oförskämda, framfusiga tölpen…" muttrade Arania och vandrade av och man i rummet.

"Ta dig samman nu, vad har hänt?"

Elisabeth tog Aranias hand och förde henne till sin bädd. De satte sig ner.

"Avalon, den uslingen, jag fann honom vid sjön. Han ville inte följa mina order så jag hotade honom med min klinga," hon viftade demonstrativt med sin hand. en plöstlig ton av eftertanke i sin egen röst fick henne att låta handen falla ner mot sitt knä. "Han avväpnade mig… han kallade mig vacker…"

"Han gjorde vad? Det här är underbart!"

"…han kysste mig nästan…" mumlade hon med blicken fäst vid kammarväggen.

Elisabeth spärrade upp ögonen och såg på den nu mer skamsna Arania.

"Lyckliga kvinna, varför är du så arg?"

"Han var mycket oförskämd. Män får inte närma sig mig på det sättet utan min tillåtelse."

"Han är ingen man, Arania. Han är en alv."

Arania reste sig och gick fram till sitt fönster. På gården såg hon Gideon och Avalon göra sig klara för avfärd.

"En prins bland alver…" mumlade hon tyst.

Hon såg på Avalon. Solen spelade i hans gyllene hår. Hennes bror, som ansågs vara en mycket lång och stark man såg nästan liten ut bredvid Avalon. Elisabeth ställde sig vid Aranias sida.

"Söker du en man som är värdig dig, så är det han…"

Arania såg hur de två ryttarna satte upp på sina hästar och gav sig av.

"Nej, min vän. Han är bara en man…"

"Han fick dig i alla fall att glömma örterna i skogen…" sade Elisabeth och gav Arania en retsam blick.

"Jag lämnade dem avsiktligt," svarade Arania snabbt. "De var för torra, jag behövde färskare."

"Till the…?"

"Har du inte något nyttigt att göra?"

"Jag har en besvärlig gräsfläck från igår att ta hand om... Erkänn nu Arania, du är lite förälskad, som många andra av oss…"

"Det finns inte en möjlighet…" mumlade Arania.

Gideon och Avalon red mot Rohan. Det var fortfarande ganska tidigt på förmiddagen. Det skulle hinna bli sen kväll innan de var framme. Framåt lunchtid tog de en rast för att vattna hästarna och få sig lite till livs. Gideon berättade om sitt liv. Han hade sett detta land formas från ett krigshärjat område till ett blomstrande landskap, med små byar och åkrar. Han berättade hur hans far hjälpt sitt folk att återfå självkänslan, hur han givit dem en trygg tillvaro.

Avalon var mycket fascinerad. Själv höll han ganska tyst om sin bakrund. Det var ett råd Gandalf gav honom innan de lämnade Lórien. De såg den gyllene Hallen

glimma i solen sista strålar. Den var magnifik att skåda. De red upp till stadens portar.

"Vem färdas där?" Undrade vakten.

"Gideon av Gondor! Vid min sida har jag Avalon av Mörkmården och Lórien. Vi ska träffa kung Eomer, min morbror!"

"Vi har hört om er ankomst! Välkommen Gideon. Du och din vän kan passera!"

De red genom portarna fram till den gyllene hallen. Alla följde dem med sina blickar och hälsade glatt på Gideon. De klev in i den gyllene hallen och hälsades glatt av Eomer och hans närmaste män.

"Välkommen Gideon! Det är länge sedan sist. Hur mår din son och din hustru?"

"De mår alldeles utmärkt, men frågan är hur länge?"

Eomer nickade. "Det som hotar era gränser, hotar också våra. Men säg mig Gideon, vem är din vän? En alv, om jag inte ser helt fel?"

"Mitt namn är Avalon, son av Legolas." Svarade Avalon och bugade.

"Son av Legolas… du är Elimins barn."

"Det stämmer min konung."

"Jag minns henne och hennes far från slaget vid Hornborgen. Han var en stor man som satte livet till för en ädel sak. Elimin… hon är en av de vackraste kvinnor jag mött i hela mitt liv. Din far stal en juvel från vårt folk när han äktade henne… är Legolas i Gondor?"

"Det är han min konung. Vi har fört med oss en trupp bågskyttar, under general lofas befäl. Nästan samma trupp som ni slogs sida vid sida med vid Hornborgen."

"Jag har redan gett mitt godkännande till Aragorn att han ska få assistans från oss. Nu tror jag att jag vill leda truppen själv. Det vore underbart att strida tillsammans med alver igen."

"Vi skulle vara mycket ärade." svarade Avalon.

"Så får det bli! Jag följer er till Gondor i morgon. Min son får ta över befälet här. Men nu ska ni få en plats att sova och lite att äta."

Gideon och Avalon tackade och följde några tjänsteflickor till matsalen. De serverades en enkel måltid, för det var ganska sent och de skulle stiga upp tidigt igen nästa morgon.

Den natten sov Avalon oroligt. Han kände en svart skugga närma sig och såg en mörk dimma välla ut ur Morias mörker. Den rullade ner för berget och omslöt Lórien som om den gyllene skogen hade varit en ö i en älvfåra. Den närmade sig sakta Gondor. När nästa morgon grydde gav de sig av tidigt. Eomers folk satt klara för avfärd i sina skinande rustningar. Avalon och Gideon satt bredvid på sina hästar och betraktade dem.

"En ståtlig här, det är stort av Eomer att bistå med så många man. Han måste sätta stor ära i att hjälpa din far. Han skickar många av sina bästa män, trotts att hans eget folk ej är utom fara" konstaterade Avalon.

"Dessa män är speciellt utvalda för detta ändamål, Avalon. Innan den gamle konungen avled och Eomer blev kung valde den gamle ut denna här. Detta är min mor Eowyns trupp. Hon är deras högsta befälhavare. När min mor äktades av Aragorn av Gondor var detta en av hennes morbrors gåvor till de nygifta. Skulle de någonsin behöva stöd i krig skulle dessa män hjälpa dem. Det blev Eomers ansvar att hålla det rätta mantalet stridsklart när helst hon behövde dem." Sade Gideon

"Och det har jag gjort med glädje. Eomer kom gående mot dem. Jag kunde inte ha valt en bättre gemål för min syster om jag så fått peka ut honom själv. Aragorn är en stor man. Dessa män är redo att sätta sitt liv i hans händer, utan att tveka följa hans order. Nu är det bäst att vi ger oss av. Det är en lång väg till Gondor."

Det var en storslagen syn att se hären ge sig av. Starka män i skinande rustningar, ridandes lika ståtliga hästar. Eomer och Gideon red i täten för truppen. Avalon red sist och gjorde då och då små avstickare inåt landet för att se sig omkring. Skuggan från nattens drömmar hade ännu inte lämnat hans hjärta.

"Han rider som sin far." konstaterade Eomer när han betraktat Avalon en stund.

"Ja, det ser besynnerligt ut att se en så stor karl rida utan varken sadel eller seldon. Det är som om hästen kan läsa hans tankar."

"Varför har han stannat?" Frågade Eomer sen.Gideon vände sig mot det håll Eomer såg. På en kulle bredvid ett stort stenröse stod Avalons häst stilla, Avalon såg mot norr.

"Jag ska fråga honom." Gideon red till sin vän. "Vad står på, Avalon?" Frågade han och såg forskande på alven. "Vi har inte tid för några längre stopp."

"_Formen gwath fuin_…" mumlade Avalon

"Va?" Gideon såg oförstående på honom.

"En mörk skugga rör sig från norr," översatte alven. Han steg av sin häst och tog ett språng upp på stenröstet för att komma lite högre upp.

"Jag ser män på marsch, många tusen man. Gerhards folk är på väg!"

Gideon klättrade med stor möda upp till Avalon.

"Jag ser ingenting… du måste missta dig. Dina ögon spelar dig ett spratt."

"Misstro inte hans ord, Gideon. Hans syn är många gånger skarpare och klarare än vår." Det var Eomer som red farm till dem. "Hur långt borta är de?"

"Rör de sig i samma takt så når de Gondor vid nästa soluppgång."

"Det ger oss i alla fall lite tid till förberedelser," mumlade Eomer och red i full galopp ner till hären och beordrade att de skulle öka farten.

Avalon och Gideon satte upp på sina hästar och följde truppen. Gideon såg på sin vän. Det kändes som om han dolde något för honom. Han tänkte på sången han hört kvällen innan. "Stora konung från alvers land, du bär en stjärna i var hand" vad kan de menat med det? Vem var egentligen denne alv från Lórien?

Framåt kvällen nådde de Gondor. Vakterna trumpetade till hälsning när hären kom inom synhåll. På palatstrappan möttes de av Lofa och Legolas. Aragorn, Eowyn och Gandalf hälsade dem högtidligt när de kom in i Aragorns sal.

"Välkommen Eomer! Din ankomst är efterlängtad." Hälsade Aragorn

"Jag är rädd att vi inte har tid för några artigheter, Aragorn. Avalon har sett fienden, han uppskattar deras ankomst till dina gränser vid nästa soluppgång." svarade Eomer.

"Är detta sant?" Frågade Aragorn.

"Om trupperna håller samma takt som de hade i morse och inte vilar mer än korta stunder, bör de vara framme tidigt på morgonen." svarade Avalon

"Hur många var de?"

"Uppskattningsvis ett par tusenden, mest marktrupper, ett fåtal hästar."

Aragorn nickade. "Vi måste göra oss stridsklara så snart som möjligt."

Ett hektiskt arbetet med att säkra staden tog sin början. Murarna stärktes, alla ingångar förseglades utom den stora porten. Mat samlades ihop och vattenförråd upprättades. Man ställde i ordning sjukstugor för att ta emot skadade. Arania kokade steriliserande brygder som tappades i små krus. För att fördelas i sjukstugorna. Män och alver gjorde sig klara för strid.

Aragorn. Legolas och Eomer red ut för att finna den plats de helst skulle möta fienden på. Så långt från staden som möjligt. De fann en sänka omgiven av två höjder, som passade utmärkt. Här skulle de som kom från höjdernas sida kunna ha lite koll på fienden. Bågskyttarna skulle placeras på en av höjdernas krön, deras pilar skulle då nå långt in över fiendernas linjer. Eomers folk skulle finnas på höjden strax vid sidan om bågskyttarna redo att rycka fram. Gondors marksoldater skulle följa Eomers ryttare. Fienden fick under inga omständigheter nå staden.

Avalon satt på sitt rum och förberedde sina vapen. Han slipade sina pilar och rättade till deras fjädrar, han hade ungefär tretio stycken. Det fick räcka, han hade inte tid att tillverka fler. Han slipade sin långa alvdolk tills bladet var fritt från hack och ojämnheter. Blev det frågan om närkamp kunde ett vasst blad rädda hans liv, det visste Avalon. Tillsist slipade han sitt svärd. Det hade redan tjänstgjort i krig men var ändå starkt och ganska skarpt. Han var inte nöjd med klingan förrän han med ett välriktat hugg kunde klyva putstrasan, som han kastade upp i luften. Han svingade svärdet ett par gånger för att känna att det var rakt, och i balanse. Han såg på de vackra graveringarna på klingan och hantaget. Det var Haldirs svärd som han hade fått ärva. Det var en gåva från hans mor den dag han hade blivit befäl för vakttrupperna i Lórien, nu skulle det åter svingas i krig. Han lät det försiktigt glida in i sin skyddande skida och koncentrerade sig på sin andra utrustning. Han tänkte på vad Lofa sagt i Lórien. Att med rätt träning skulle han inte behöva något annat skydd än sina krafter. Avalon ställde sig framför spegeln och försökte aktivera sin aura, sakta började han glöda. Han såg på sin spegelbild, hans auraa tilltog i ljusstyrka. Han lade sin hand mot spegelns glas och såg på sig själv upphöjd i ljus.

Det var med oro i hjärtat han gjorde detta. Minnesbilderna från förödelsen i mörkmården dök upp i hans sinne. Att kunna försvara sig själv var en sak, men skulle han kunna kontrollera den enorma kraft som dämdes upp blott av hans känslor? Han lät auran falna. Han var till hjälp för dessa människor, men samtidigt ett hot mot deras existens. Om hans känslor skulle svalla över, skulle de renhjärtade människorna då klara sig?… eller skulle de möta samma öde som de han utplånat i Mörkmården? Han avslutade sitt arbete och gick ut i trädgården. Det började vara sent, de flesta hade lagt sig för att vara starka under morgondagens strid.

Avalon satte sig på en bänk och njöt av den friska nattluften. Gandalf kom vandrande fram till honom.

"Kan du inte heller sova?" Frågade han.

Avalon skakade på huvudet och såg ner i marken.

"Jag är rädd för mig själv, mäster Gandalf. Rädd att jag kan göra mer skada än nytta."

Med stora krafter kommer stort ansvar," svarade Gandalf och klappade Avalon på axeln. "Jag har en känsla av att du kommer klara det bra."

"Jag hoppas det, jag önskar inget hetare. Detta folk skulle kunna ha en så fridfull tillvaro. De har slagit ondskan en gång, men den tycks återkomma, om och om igen."

"Det är därför vi finns här. Vi högre stående väsen måste hjälpa människorna att leva lugnt och stilla tillsammans."

"Högre stående väsen… just nu önskar jag att jag var blott en man, en helt vanlig man. Men det är inte min lott, jag måste acceptera den jag är eller hur Gandalf."

Avalon såg på bilden av aftonstjärnan han bar runt sin hals.

"Du har rätt Avalon. Du måste acceptera dig själv. Du måste också acceptera det som finns i ditt hjärta. Jag talade med Eowyn idag. Hon sade att ni uppfört er opassande gentemot hennes dotter igår. "

Avalon skrattade

"Arania är den vackraste kvinna jag träffat. Hon var så stolt, bortskämd och envis igår att jag inte kunde låta bli att retas med henne."

"Hon var tydligen ganska upprörd. Ingen man får närma sig henne på det sätt ni gjorde."

"Hon tycker inte någon man är värdig henne. Jag måste erkänna att jag håller med. Jag kan inte tänka mig någon som skulle vara värdig en sådan kvinna. Jag beundrar henne. Hade hon varit alv, hade hon varit drottning över det här landet. Att människor låter allt ärvas av sina söner är vansinne. Kvinnor kan vara minst lika värdiga."

"Du ärvde din mors kraft, min vän."

"Jag är förstfödd Gandalf. Jag betvivlar inte en sekund att den nåd som givits mig, skulle fallit på Nova om hon fötts före mig."

"Du har kanske rätt, Avalon… i alla fall. Aragorn vill ära sina gäster med vapen från hans egen vapenkammare för morgondagen. Efter frukosten vill han att ni kommer till vapenkammaren. Det var egentligen det jag var utsänd att meddela. "

Avalon log mot Gandalf, han kände sig lite lugnare nu.

Efter några timmars sömn vaknade Avalon och klädde sig. Han drog på sina slitna vandrings byxor, alvbrynjan och skinntunikan. Han fäste den vinröda manteln vid axlarna och klev i sina smäckra läderstövlar. Halsbanden lät han falla innanför tunikan. Svärdet, dolken och bågen lämnade han tills vidare. I matsalen var det ännu inte så många själar. Lofa och Legolas kom in strax efter Avalon. De var alla spända och lite nervösa.

"Bär du brynjan?" Frågade Lofa.

"Jodå," svarade Avalon.

"Du behöver den inte nu, den bara tynger ner dig."

Legolas blängde på Lofa.

"Jag har lovat min mor att bära den," sade Avalon sen. Legolas såg lite lugnare ut.

"En klok son följer sin mors råd," sade han och slog sig ner bredvid Avalon. De åt tysta, alla försökte koncentrera sig på det som komma skulle.

Eomer, Aragorn och Gideon kom en stund senare. De försökte göra sina kamrater så entusiastiska som möjligt. Efter frukosten gick de till vapen kammaren. Arania och Eowyn hade med sina jungfrurs hjälp ställt i ordning ett bord med diverse vapen, som passade för dagens ändamål. Där fanns även brynjor och rustningar för besökarna.

"Mina vänner. Det vore en ära för mig om jag fick ge er något ni behöver för att ni kommit till min hjälp. Tag emot dessa gåvor som ett litet tecken på min tacksamhet." Sade Aragorn och vinkade fram Eowyn och Arania.

De bar varsin bricka med dolkar, korta svärd, pilar och likande vapen. De gick fram till varannan gäst och frågade även om de ville ha någon rustning. Legolas tog en stålväst och några pilar fler pilar. Lofa lika så. Eomer valde en dolk och ett kort svärd. När Eowyn skulle gå fram till Avalon klev Gandalf in i vapenkammaren. Han ropade Eowyn till sig. Det var något i sjukstugan som måste åtgärdas omedelbart. Eowyn lade ifrån sig brickan och följde Gandalf ut. Arania skruvade lite på sig och såg på sin far. Han nickade befallande mot henne. Hon tog brickan och gick fram till Avalon. Hon såg in i hans leende ögon. Han tog några pilar till sitt koger.

"Vill ni ha något klädesstål, my lord?" Frågade hon lite tvärt.

"Arania, han har inget behov av det," sade Lofa barskt. "Det tynger bara ner honom. Han bär redan för mycket stål. Dessutom…"

Avalon höjde handen och Lofa tystnade.

"Eftersom denna dam är så mån om min hälsa, är det bäst jag bär det hon förslår."

Arania gav honom en lång blick sedan gick hon och hämtade en stålväst. Avalon lossade sin mantel. Hon trädde västen över hans huvud och hjälpte honom knäppa spännena i västens sidor. Han fäste manteln igen och bugade.

"Tack så mycket, my lady."

Arania backade stirrandes på honom tills hon stötte på bordet bakom henne. Avalon bara log. Aragorn och Legolas såg på varandra med oro i blicken, denna utvecklig hade de inte tänkt sig. Avalon mötte deras blickar.

"Är vi klara?" Frågade han dem.

"Ja, vi bör ge oss av, _NU_!" svarade Legolas.

De lämnade vapenkammaren. Arania såg efter dem. Hon kunde höra sina egna andetag och känna sitt hjärta slå. Hon gick upp till Aragorns sal och såg ut genom fönstret som vette mot gården. Den gemensamma hären av människor och alver var redo att ge sig av.

Eowyn kom gående mot henne.

"Kom, vi går ut och vinkar farväl."

De gick ut på palatstrappan. Aragorn, Gideon och Eomer vinkade glatt när de gav sig av. Legolas, Lofa och Avalon bugade lätt. Truppen gav sig av precis som solen började stiga ovan horisonten. Gandalf stannade kvar i staden ifall att Gerhards trupper skulle bryta igenom. Eowyn vinkade med hela armen, Arania lika så. Innan hären försvann ut genom portarna vände Avalon sin blick mot Arania. Hon lyfte handen i ett försiktigt farväl. Eowyn betraktade noggrant sin dotter.

"Jag mins den känsla du känner nu. När din far först kom till Rohan med Gandalf, Gimli och Legolas, brände det till i min själ precis som din brinner nu.

"Mitt hjärta är inte i brand…" mumlade Arania.

"Det verkar som du ärvt din fars tycke för detta folk, han har berättat för dig om Arwen."

"Alvprinsessan är blott en sägen för mig."

"Se på mig, Arania!" Eowyn såg strängt på sin dotter. "Ge inte ditt hjärta till en alv. Det kommer obönhörligen att brista. De lever inte under samma gudar som vi, de har helt andra förutsättningar. De är väsen, vi är människor av blod och ben. Vi måste vandra köttets väg. De är upphöjda till evigheten. Din faders hjärta krossades när han var tvungen att lämna Arwen. Jag tror att han aldrig har slutat älska henne. Ger du ditt hjärta till denne alv… vad gör du om han reser till Valinor med sin familj om en tid? Alverna är oemotståndligt vackra, så kommer de alltid att vara. Du min flicka blir gammal och grå, nött av tidens tand. Han kommer alltid att vara ung och stark."

"Alla män jag träffat har gjort mig besviken," mumlade Arania. "Kanske det är tid att prova något annorlunda? Kan det vara helt fel för en kvinna att ha en man som är evigt ung?"

"Har du inte hört ett ord jag sagt dig?"

"Mor, jag älskar honom inte. Jag tillhör inte någon."

Så gick hon till sitt gemak. Hon satte sig framför sin spegel och betraktade sin avbild. Minnet från deras möte i skogen spelades upp för hennes inre syn. "Ni är vacker som en vårmorgon, klar och kall som en vinternatt. Era ögon glittrar som vatten om sommaren, på era läppar, finns höstens glöd" hans ord ekade i hennes tankar. En tår gled sakta över hennes kind. Hon lade handen mot spegels glas, och såg sin bild i ögonen. Så bad hon: _Kära gudar, alla goda andar, skydda honom, vaka över honom. Låt honom inte skadas..._

Ryttarna red mot sänkan man utsett tidigare. Alverna ställde upp och gjorde sig klara på den plats som utsetts. Lofa och Avalon klev av sina hästar och ställde sig som befäl framför hären. Legolas, Aragorn, Gideon och Eomer såg till att de andra ställde upp som det passade. Sen väntade man. Solen steg sakta över horisonten, alla var spända och redo.

"De kommer," sade Legolas till Aragorn och pekade mot fältet framför dem.

Aragorn såg åt det håll Legolas pekade. Långt bort syntes en massa i rörelse.

"Det ser ut som om de tar längre tid på sig än vi räknat med." Mumlade Aragorn.

"Det finns väl ingen bättre väg till staden?" Frågade Legolas.

"Nej, den snabbaste vägen går förbi oss. Jag tror inte Gerhard har lust att ta en längre väg," svarade Aragorn.

Ett par timmar senare stod de öga mot öga. Gerhards trupper såg smutsiga och eländiga ut jämfört med den här de stod emot.

"De var garanterat de som anföll mörkmården," muttrade Avalon.

Lofa såg på honom. Pärlor av ljus började synas på Avalons hud.

"Lugna ner dig, du behöver din styrka senare."

Avalon nickade och tog några djupa andetag. Gerhard stod i spetsen för sin här och stirrade på Aragorn.

"GE UPP!" Skrek han plötsligt. "Ge oss fri väg till Minas Tirith så kommer ingen till skada."

"Det kommer inte att hända!" Svarade Aragorn.

"Lyssna till er konung, män av Gondor! Han sätter ert liv på spel för sin egen stolthets skull. Hur kan ni tjäna en sådan konung? Ge mig fri väg till Gondor, så kommer ni, era fruar och barn att sparas. Följer ni denne dåre får ni ta konsekvenserna av ert handlande. Jag lovar er, söner och män av Gondor, att ni kommer lida för denne mans envishet. Själva dräps ni här idag. Era fruar och barn följer er i morgon, våldtagna och lemlästade. Som straff för er olydnad."

"Jag har hört stora ord uttalas från små män förut, Gerhard. Jag är Aragorn, son av Arathorn. Jag är den man som för min egen hand dräpte Sauron, din förre herre. Jag bär klingan som var bruten, Andúril står i min tjänst. Mitt folk vet att jag är Elendils arvinge. De kommer aldrig att ge sig frivilligt. Till mitt stöd har jag Eomer av Rohan och Legolas av Mörkmården. Du borde ge dig av med svansen mellan benen medan tid ännu är, vid blotta uttalandet av dessa namn.

"Eomer av Rohan kunde jag inte bry mig mindre om. Slaktar man denne mans hästar följer hans folk dem snart i graven. Legolas av Mörkmården har jag aldrig hört talas om."

Aragorn drog ett djupt andetag för att förklara vem hans vän var, men Legolas stoppade honom.

"Det Gerhard inte vet har han inte ont av." Legolas såg mot sin son. "Det är möjligt att han försöker dölja sitt underlag för att stötta sitt folk. Får de se Avalon i fullt raseri kommer de att ge sig av i skräck. Men vi kan inte göra så. Ditt eget folk kan skadas."

Aragorn nickade. "Det är möjligt att han inte lagt märke till Avalon och Lofa ännu…"

"Män från Gondor! Detta är er sista chans!" Ropade Gerhard. "Ge upp! Eller fall till marken som döda män!"

Aragorn vände sig om och såg på sitt folk. Några började röra på sig lite oroligt, men de flesta verkade ännu beslutsamma.

"Vi ger inte upp utan strid, Gerhard!" Ropade han sen.

"Er vilja, blir min lag. Även om det smärtar mig!" Svarade Gerhard.

Han höjde sitt svärd i en signal till sitt folk. Hans första våg höjde sina svärd, skrek och hamrade på sina sköldar. Avalon och Lofa gav signal till bågskyttarna att göra sig klara. I samma ögonblick som Gerhard signalerade attack möttes hans män av en skur pilar. Kaskad på kaskad regnade genom luften. Ett av Gerhards befäl, Nalgar, sprang fram och drog loss en pil från en av sina fallna kamrater. Han sprang tillbaka, hoppandes över de regnande pilarna. Han räckte den till Gerhard. Gerhard synade den noga.

"Jävlarna från stora skogen…" muttrade han

Hans blick sökte över Aragorns linjer fram till bågskyttarna.

"Hinnhåle själv…" mumlade han när han såg Avalon och Lofa. "Rikta våra skyttar ditåt! Den som dödar flest får en belöning! Den som dräper den blonde får sin vikt i guld…"

Han pekade mot alvernas linjer, sen kallade han fram nästa anfallsvåg.

Alverna började få slut på pilar, Aragorn vinkade fram sin första våg av hästburna krigare

"Till attack!" Ropade Eomer och red fram med sitt folk. Stål slog mot stål, stål slog mot kött när massorna möttes. Gerhards bågskyttar var inget att skryta med. Alverna hade nästan tagit hand om första anfallsvågen själva, Gerhard hade knappt skadat någon. Alverna undvek lätt deras stora, slöa pilar. Orcherna vid Hornborgen hade varit mycket skickligare. Nu vinkade Gerhard fram ännu en våg av krigare. Aragorn signalerade till Legolas, som gav orden till Lofa. Alverna lämnade sin upphöjda plats och gav sig in i striden. Aragorn vinkade även fram en våg av sitt folk. När Legolas såg hur sin son kastade sig i striden, red han själv ner och deltog. Gerhard stod fortfarande och betraktade Aragorn. Med ett leende vinkade han fram ännu en våg. Aragorn vände sig om, han var övermannad i mantal, det var inte fråga om något annat. Han drog en djup suck. Sen ropade han:

"Män av Gondor, till attack! "

Så red han ner för sluttningen med Gideon och det sista av sitt folk. Gerhard hade ännu en våg som väntade. Avalon och Lofa stred rygg mot rygg. De smäckra alvsvärden dräpte många och skadade ännu fler. Legolas gjorde dem sällskap. Avalon slogs som Lofa lärt honom, med svärdet i sin högra hand och alvdolken i sin vänstra. Lofa såg sig omkring, varje gång en alv föll sved det till i hans hjärta. Hans ilska stegrade.

"Du kan vara far nu, Lofa." Ropade Avalon genom stridens larm, "huvudsaken är att du håller dig vid liv! "

Lofa såg på Avalon. Han måste ha känt Lofas ilska. Ännu verkade Avalon ha sitt humör under kontroll. Striden pågick länge, tillslut vinkade Gerhard fram sin sista anfallsvåg. De av Aragorns folk som ännu stod, såg trött på. Solen hade stigit och stod nu högst på himmelen. Aragorn såg sig omkring, hans folk började tappa modet. Han ropade på Legolas. Legolas uppfattade hans kall och lyckades ta sig fram till Aragorn hoppandes över vassa klingor och fallna kroppar.

"Be din son visa lite av sin kraft, kanske kan det ge mitt folk modet och hoppet att fortsätta."

Legolas nickade, så såg han en man närma sig Aragorn bakifrån. Mannen höjde sitt svärd för att rikta ett dödande hugg mot Aragorn. I sista sekunden knuffade Legolas undan Aragorn, och spetsa mannen med sin dolk. En annan man såg då sin chans och högg mot Aragorn. Denna man mötte samma öde som sin kamrat. Aragorn låg på marken, blödandes, med ett djupt sår i sidan.

"Ligg stilla, Aragorn!" halvskrek Legolas och försökte stoppa blodflödet med sin hand. "Avalon!" Skrek han sedan allt han orkade.

Avalon vände sig mot Legolas rop och tog sig fram så fort han kunde, Lofa följde honom. Avalon knäböjde vid Aragorn och såg på såret. Aragorn var i stor smärta.

"Lofa! Håll dem på avstånd!" Uppmanade Avalon. "Jag kan inte hela den här skadan här, vi måste få honom till en lugn plats." Konstaterade han sen.

"Jag lämnar inte mitt folk…" hostade Aragorn.

"Tar vi inte hand om det nu, kan det bli för sent!" Sade Avalon strängt.

"Jag lämnar inte mitt folk utan ledare när de behöver mig som bäst." svarade Aragorn hårt.

Avalon suckade och plockade fram några örter och lindor, som han alltid bar i en skinnpåse vid sitt bälte. Han smulade sönder örterna och lade dem mot såret. Med Legolas hjälp band han lindorna hårt runt såret vid Aragorns midja.

"Det här stoppar den akuta blödningen, men vi måste snart till din stad," sade Avalon allvarligt. Aragorn nickade och plockade fram en flaska elixir han burit med sig

"Aranias eldvatten," sade han när han såg Avalons frågande blick. "Avalon, visa vem du är och vad du är kapabel till. Det skulle kanske ge mitt folk modet tillbaka."

Avalon såg på sin far, Legolas nickade nästan obemärkt. Hans gödande oro yttrade sig bara i den korta blicken Avalon motog medan Legolas hjälpte Aragorn att sätta sig upp, ingen annankunde ha märkt den. Aragorn tog ett stadigt tag om Legolas och Gideons axlar och drog sig upp och ställde sig vid vid Avalons sida.

Avalon började sakta att glöda. Aragorn stirrade på Avalon som sakta men säkert upphöjdes i ett skarpt ljussken. Han stred nu för full karriär. Han behövde ej vara defensiv, eftersom alla försök att skada honom misslyckades. Avalon gjorde allt han kunde för att hålla fienden borta från Aragorn. Plötsligt uppenbarade sig Gerhard ur folkhopen.

"Så djävulen från stora skogen är här för att hjälpa sin vän… vik hädan! Denna strid står mellan mig och Aragorn!"

"Jag kommer inte låta er komma i närheten av honom," sade Avalon ilsket och gjorde sig stridklar. Hans aura blossade till och slog några man till marken vid hans sida. Gerhard såg på Avalon.

"Du kostade mig några av mina bästa män i skogen… det ska bli ett sant nöje att avrätta er."

Med en kraftfull klang mötte deras klingor varandra. Gerhard riktade många kraftfulla slag mot Avalon, som undvek dem enkelt. Gerhard var även han skicklig med

svärd och mötte Avalons attacker smidigt. Några av Gerhards män, som överlevt attacken mot mörkmården, såg Avalon i hans ljusa raseri och blev stela av skräck.

"Skogsanden!" Skrek de och sprang så fort de kunde därifrån.

"Du skrämmer mina trupper, jag kan inte låta dig kosta mig det här slaget," sade Gerhard ilsket.

"Avalon! Han är min…" Aragorn steg fram mot de två.

"Du är inte stark nog!" svarade Avalon.

"Jag måste vara det…" mumlade Aragorn och ställde sig öga mot öga med Gerhard.

Gerhard höjde sitt svärd till hälsning. "Så den stora konungen av Gondor har bestämt sig för att utkämpa sin egen strid till slut…"

"Aragorn, du är inte stark nog. Tänk på din familj. Jag har ingen som behöver mig, låt mig ta hand om detta." uppmanade Avalon.

"Detta är min strid, Avalon. Ta hand om min dotter om jag faller…

Avalon nickade.

"Har vi småpratat färdigt?…" muttrade Gerhard. Så gick han till attack. Det sjöng om deras klingor när stålet möttes. Solen blänkte i Andúril och fick det gamla svärdet att likna en eldsflamma. Gideon såg sin far strida, och kände oro i sitt sinne. Han hjälpte Avalon att hålla resterande av Gerhards män på avstånd. Aragorn skulle aldrig klara av både Gerhard och ett anfall bakifrån. Aragorn verkade ganska stark men var osmidigare än vanligt. Trotts att Aragorn uppnått den höga åldern av sjutio år var han lika stark som en man på blott femtio.

Gerhard verkade förvånad över det hårda motståndet. Han såg lindorna runt Aragorns midja, och sökte en chans att sänka sin klinga i det redan skadade området.

Han riktade ett kraftfullt slag mot Aragorns bröst som fick konungen att vingla till. Medan Aragorn återfick balansen plockade Gerhard upp ett litet blad som han burit dold i stövelskaftet. Åter möttes deras klingor, Gerhard väntade på sin chans. Aragorn lyckades skada Gerhard i axeln, och för blott ett ögonblick tappade han koncentrationen. Gerhard drog Aragorn till sig och sänkte det lilla bladet i hans sida. Aragorns ögon svartnade av smärtan. Gerhard gav Aragorn ett slag i bröstet

och Aragorn föll till marken.

"Så gick det för Aragorn, storkung av Gondor!" Skrek Gerhard triumferande och gjorde sig klar för att rikta ett dödande hugg mot Aragorn.

Med en skarp klang slogs svärdet ur Gerhards hand. Legolas hade hårt kastat sin alvdolk och slagit bort svärdet ur dess dödande barna. Aragorn fattade Andúril som fallit ur hans hand när han slog i marken och kastade det mot Gerhard. Det långa svärdet genomborrade Gerhards strupe och han föll död ner över den utmattade Aragorn. Avalon, Legolas och Gideon skyndade till Aragorns hjälp. De föste undan Gerhards döda kropp så Aragorn skulle få luft. Han hostade blodbandat slem och var mycket matt.

"Han har förlorat mycket blod," konstaterade Avalon, "såret har gått upp. Vi måste få honom härifrån NU!"

"Jag stannar med mitt folk…" mumlade Aragorn.

"Envisa människa," muttrade Avalon. "Du behöver vård nu!"

"Han har sagt sin vilja, Avalon!" Skrek Gideon. "Vi måste acceptera den."

"Så du låter din far avlida bara för hans egen stolthets skull?"

"Min fars önskan är min lag…" svarade Gideon och såg strängt på Avalon.

Avalon slog näven hårt i marken för att dämpa sin ilska. Sen suckade han och plockade fram mer örter.

"Jag tvivlar på att detta kommer att hjälpa…" Han lindade såret på nytt och Gideon hjälpte sin far att ställa sig upp. På svaga ben slogs han vid sin sons sida. Avalons hjärta blev tungt av det han såg.

Striden fortsatte en tid, men avtog sakteliga. Gerhards folk tycktes tappa modet nu när Gerhard var borta. Ett par timmar senare var slaget över. Aragorn hade vunnit en knapp seger.

Gideon och Eomer hjälpte Aragorn att sätta sig i sin sadel. Det var en stor ansträngning för honom att överhuvudtaget sitta upp på hästen. De red sakta tillbaka till staden. Aragorn höll krampaktigt fast vid sin sadel, men kunde nätt och jämt hålla sig kvar. Då fattade Avalon sitt beslut och red upp till Aragorns sida. Han lyfte den skadade konungen över på sin häst och höll honom som ett barn i sina starka armar.

"Vad tar du dig till?" Frågade Gideon.

"Jag har fått nog av er mänskliga stolthet. Jag ska ta honom till vård." Sade Avalon och blängde på Gideon. Gideon drog sitt svärd och riktade det mot Avalon.

"Du motsätter dig min fars vilja, jag kan inte tillåta det!"

"Vill du sätta honom tillbaka i hans sadel… så får du fånga mig först!"

Så gav han sig av i full galopp. Legolas och Lofa följde efter, deras alviska hästar var mycket snabbare än människornas. Solen började gå ner, striden hade pågått hela dagen. Folket i staden var oroliga och undrade hur det hade gått. Vakterna trumpetade till hälsning när de såg de tre ryttarna komma över fälten. Portarna öppnades och alverna red in i full galopp. De red fram till palatset. Avalon steg av sin häst och bar den nu medvetslöse Aragorn i sin armar. De gick i snabb takt genom Aragorns sal som nu låg tyst och nästan öde. Eowyn fick syn på dem.

"Vad har hänt? Är han skadad? Är han död!" Frågade hon och greps av panik. Lofa tog hand om henne och försökte lugna henne. Arania hörde sin mors rop och kom springandes. Hon såg Legolas och Avalons ryggar när de vek av mot konungen kammare.

"Vad har hänt?" Frågade hon Lofa.

"Aragorn är svårt skadad." Svarade han och såg med en allvarlig blick på henne.Eowyn jämrade sig och sjönk ner på golvet, hon grät ohämmat i Lofas famn. Arania kände paniken komma och hon sprang efter alverna. Hon öppnade dörren till sin föräldrars kammare och såg Avalon och Legolas inspektera det djupa såret i

Aragorns sida.

"Nej, nej, det får inte vara möjligt…" sade hon tyst och skakade på huvudet.

Legolas förde henne ut ur kammaren och stängde dörren bakom sig.

"Lugna ner dig, jag tror att det ännu finns tid. Hämta kokande vatten och någon av dina steriliserande brygder. Skynda dig!"

Hon nickade och sprang så fort hon kunde genom palatset. Ute på gården började de skadade anlända. Med förfäran såg hon på alla skadade, lemlästade

människor. Sjukstugorna skulle aldrig kunna ta hand om dem alla. Gideon störtade fram till henne.

"Var är far? Vart har de fört honom!" Han skakade sin syster som bara stirrade framför sig.

"Han är på sin kammare, jag ska hämta vatten… just ja! Vattnet!" Hon sprang in i en sjukstuga och tog ett kärl från elden. Hon sprang med kärlet in i palatset.

Gideon låg stegen före henne. När de kom fram till kammaren stoppades de av Legolas.

"Ni får inte störa honom. Aragorns liv hänger på en skör tråd, tappar Avalon koncentrationen kan Aragorn gå förlorad."

"Prat!" Konstaterade Gideon ilsket och knuffade Legolas på sidan.

En mäktig syn fyllde deras ögon när de klev in i kammaren. Det hade mörknat ute, men kammaren var fylld av ett egendomligt ljus. Små pärlor av vitt ljus dansade i rummet. Avalon och Aragorn var båda upphöjda i ett flammande ljus, som skiftade i vitt och ljusblått. Avalon blundade och höll sin hand över Aragorns sår. Mellan handen och såret flöt en ström av ljuspärlor. Arania såg på Avalon och hennes far. Deras hår och kläder tycktes röra sig i en lätt vind, som ingen av de andra kände.

Lakanen i sängen böljade försiktigt. Avalon började tala på alvernas språk;

"_Aragorn, Lasto beth lammen… varanto omeniran silagala…_" han talade sakta och tydligt.

Så öppnade han sina ögon och såg på människorna vid kammarens tröskel. Den blåvita glöden från hans ögon fick dem att tappa andan. Avalon blundade åter och fortsatte tala. Legolas föste ut de förvånade syskonen ur kammaren och stängde dörren. Arania ställde ner kärlet på golvet, satte sig på en stol och såg på sina händer. I paniken hade hon fattat kärlet från elden utan skydd för sina händer. Hennes hud var svedd och sårig. Nu började smärtan i dem komma. Gideon satte sig ner bredvid sin syster och såg stumt på Legolas.

"Vad är det för trollkonster som bedrivs där inne?"

Legolas tog en stol och placerade den vid dörren så att ingen skulle kunna ta sig in igen. Han satte sig och såg på Gideon.

"Avalon äger _Minorills_ krafter. Han försöker finna din fars själ som är på väg till de dödas hallar, och föra den tillbaka till oss."

"_Minorills_ krafter… jag har aldrig hört om det. Vad var de för ord han uttalade?"

"Han bad din far att kämpa, att vandra mot de ljus Avalon satt ut för honom. Han bad din fars själ att inte vandra längre in i mörkret utan att återvända, till den kropp

Avalon nu försöker hela."

"Märkvärdigt…" mumlade Gideon.

"Arania! Vi behöver dig i sjukstugorna!" Det var Gandalf och Elisabeth som kom springandes. Arania slet ett tygstycke från sin klänningsfåll och lindade sina såriga händer. Sen följde hon Elisabeth ut. Gandalf såg på Legolas som parkerat framför kammardörren.

"Hur illa är det ställt? "

"Hade det gått blott någon timme till så hade det varit för sent. Avalon gör allt han kan."

Gandalf lade handen mot dörren och suckade.

"Det är en hård kamp som pågår där inne. Mandos, dödas herre kallar Aragorns själ till sig, men Avalon släpper den inte. Kom, Gideon, vi gör ingen mer nytta här. Vi går till sjukstugorna och hjälper till. Du ser ut att behöva lite vård själv."

Gideon såg på sin axel, den blödde ganska mycket. Motvilligt följde han Gandalf ut. Legolas vaktade vid dörren någon timme. Han var trött och slumrade till en stund. De sista åren hade tagit på hans krafter. Han skulle snart vandra till Valinor med Elimin och barnen. Denna stund närmande sig mer och mer. Han vaknade till av att Avalon öppnade dörren.

"Hur är det med honom?" Frågade Legolas sin son.

"Han är utmattad, men sover lugnt nu. Han kommer att klara sig."

Legolas kramade om sin son. "Du gör mig så stolt, hur är det med dig nu?"

"Jag mår bra, skulle behöva lite vila, men jag mår bra."

Lofa kom springandes mot Avalon och Legolas.

"Avalon! Vi behöver dig i sjukstugorna, vi kan inte ta hand om alla skadade."

Legolas såg sin sons trötta blick och gav honom en flaska av Aranias elixir. Han tog tacksamt emot den och drack en stor klunk, sen följde han Lofa. Legolas stannade och vakade vid Aragorns sida.

Sjukstugorna var överfulla. När Eomer såg Avalon komma ut ur palatset ropade han genast till sig honom.

"Äger du några av din mors helande egenskaper så är du till stor hjälp nu. Här, ta den här."

Han räckte fram en korg med lindor och vätskor till Avalon. Han tog den utan ett ord och gick in i en av sjukstugorna. Eomer såg med stor glädje att Avalon var en lika skicklig helare som Elimin. Lättare skador läkte inom ett ögonblick efter att han linda dem. Svårare skador strödde han sina örter i och lindade hårt. Arania såg på Avalon när han arbetade.

"Hur mår min far?…" frågade hon försiktigt, rädd att höra svaret.

"Han sover lugnt my lady, han kommer att klara sig." Svarade Avalon utan att möta hennes blick.

En sten av oro föll från hennes hjärta. Hon förundrades över Avalons läkekunskaper, "han äger _Minorills_ krafter" hon undrade vad det innebar.

Natten var mycket sen, eller man kan egentligen kalla det tidig morgon, när alla svårt skadade var omhändertagna. Avalon lämnade sjukstugorna och gick ut i natten. Luften var frisk och han var mycket trött. Han hämtade sin ränsel från sitt rum och gick till Legolas för att se hur det var med Aragorn. Läget verkade stabilt. Legolas såg på sin son, hans ögon var trötta och glanslösa.

"Vila nu min son, det har varit en lång dag och natt för dig."

"Jag ska…" mumlade han och lämnade palatset.

Han öppnade den lilla porten i murens försegling och gick ut i skogen. Han gick till sjön där han träffat Arania dagen innan. Han tvättade sitt ansikte i det kalla vattnet, knäppte av sig stålvästen, och såg på sin tunika. Den var mycket smutsig och nersölad med Aragorns blod. Men han orkade inte tänka på det just nu. Han satte sig ner och tände sin pipa. Månen speglade sig i det stillastående vattnet, stjärnorna tindrade från en klar himmel. Han drog några bloss och lät tröttheten och lugnet ta över hans kropp. Han lade undan pipan och kurade ihop sig under sin mantel. Avalon somnade snart och sov en djup drömlös sömn.


	5. Farväl sköna midgård

**kap 5: Farväl, sköna midgård**

Avalon vaknade av att någon närmade sig hans sovplats. Han sträckte på sig och såg sig omkring. En bit ifrån honom stod Arania. Hon bar en mörkröd klänning och en cape hängde från hennes axlar. Han såg nyvaket på henne.

"Jag funderade just om jag inte skulle finna er här? Alla letar efter er. Era trupper har sjungit om er sedan soluppgången."

"Jag behövde vara ifred en stund," svarade han och kurade åter ihop sig under sin mantel.

Arania gick fram till honom och satte sig på knä vid hans sida.

"Ni räddade min fars liv, jag står i stor tacksamhets skuld till er."

"Tänk inte på det, my lady, det gjorde jag med glädje."

Han fick syn på hennes brända handflator och satte sig upp lite bättre från sin halvliggande ställning.

"Ni är skadad, får jag se?"

"Det är ingen fara," svarade hon och försökte dölja sina svedda händer i klänningen.

"Ge mig dina händer…" bad han försiktigt och stäckte fram sin hand.

Hon tvekade ett men lade sen sina händer i hans. Han synade de skadade handflatorna och rörde dem försiktigt. Hon grimaserade av smärta. Han såg forskande på henne, lade hennes händer med handflatorna mot varandra och omslöt dem i sina egna. Sedan blåste han försiktigt på dem. Hon kände värmen från hans stora händer mot hennes skadade hud. Det sved lite, sen var smärtan borta. Han öppnade sina händer och hon såg på sina handflator, de var hela och oskadade.

"Tack, my lord…" mumlade hon förundrat.

Hon såg in i hans ögon, den retsamma glimten han tidigare burit verkade vara som bortblåst. Nu utstrålade hans ögon en trött värme hon aldrig sett tidigare. Hon såg på hans halsband.

"Vad är det för symboler?"

"Det här är min farfar Thranduils träd, han var konung i mörkmården före min far. Jag antar att det är symbolen för min far nu… Det här är en symbol för ett val jag gjorde för några år sedan. Eftersom min mor är tillhälften människa, fick jag och min syster möjlighet att välja mellan en dödlig och odödlig existens. Jag valde odödligheten med resten av min familj."

"Det är mycket vackert…" mumlade Arania.

"Ja, men med aftonstjärnans glans, lades ett stort ansvar på mina axlar. Kraften att göra det du såg igår, men även kraften att förstöra…"

Han suckade djupt och slöt sina ögon, han var fortfarande trött.

"Min mor vill att ni är med på en fest hon anordnar i kväll. Till minne av de stupade krigarna och som tack för den hjälp vi fick i slaget. Alla är mycket tacksamma."

Avalon öppnade sina ögon och såg på henne.

"Har jag berättat hur vacker ni är idag?"

"Nej, det har ni inte…"

"Ni fick inte höra det igår heller förstår jag."

Hon rodnade och skakade på huvudet. Han lade sin hand mot hennes kind och smekte den. Hon såg in i hans ögon.

"Ni är vacker som en sommar morgon. När vita svanar lyfter mot en rodnande soluppgång ska de känna sorg. Ty de kan ej mäta sig vid er skönhet."

Arania blundade, hon kände sitt hjärta slå. Hon tog hans hand från hennes kind, kysste den och lade den mot sitt bröst. Tårarna började rinna över hennes kinder.

"Jag var så rädd att något skulle hända er… när jag såg min far i era armar… hur ni förde honom tillbaka till ljuset. Avalon, jag…"

Han log, lösgjorde sin hand från hennes grepp och torkade försiktigt bort hennes tårar.

"Gråt inte Arania, allt är bra nu. Kom."

Han sträckte ut sina armar mot henne, hon kröp närmare honom och han tog henne i sin famn. Han kysste hennes panna när hon vilade sitt huvud mot hans axel. Han svepte manteln om henne också, sen somnade han igen. Arania låg vaken med armen om Avalons bröst. Hon hade aldrig känt sig så trygg. Hon lyssnade till hans djupa, lugna andetag och lugnet spred sig i hennes sinne.

Ett par timmar senare vakande Avalon. Arania hade lämnat hans sida. På den plats hon legat fanns ett knippe vita blommor. Han log och tände sin pipa. Solen vittnade om att det snart var eftermiddag. Han reste sig och borstade gräset från sina kläder. Blommora lade han i sin ränsel och började gå mot staden. När han kom in genom portarna stirrade människorna på honom. Avalon funderade på om det var nattens händelser eller hans blodiga tunika som var objektet för deras stirrande blickar. När de alver som överlevt fick syn på honom stämde de genast upp i lovsång. Avalon höjde sin hand till hälsning och sången tystnade. Han gick till sitt rum för att byta kläder. Han hängde av sig skinntunikan och bytte till mer propra grå byxor och en vinröd tunika. Vid bältet hängde han sin örtpåse, i fall att Aragorns lindor skulle behöva bytas. Han gick genom palatset till konungens kammare, knackade försiktigt och klev in. Aragorn, som vaknat under morgonen, satt nu upp i sin bädd och var överlycklig att se honom.

"Avalon, min räddande ängel. Var har ni varit? Jag har låtit söka igenom hela staden."

"Jag behövde lite lugn och ro, min konung." Svarade Avalon, och bugade.

Gideon, Catrine och deras son var hos Aragorn, barnet lekte förnöjt i Aragorns famn. Gideon steg fram till Avalon och lade sin hand på hans axel.

"Tack min vän, jag ska aldrig mer misstro dig när du säger att en situation är akut. Jag vet inte vad som flög i mig…"

"Det låter bra, "svarade Avalon med ett leende. "Nu ska jag se till din fars sår."

Avalon satte sig vid Aragorns sida.

"Titta här på min stolthet!" Sade Aragorn glatt, "mitt första barnbarn. Gissa vem han är döpt efter?"

Avalon log "Kan det vara Aragorn den andre?"

"Just det, en ståtlig krigare ska han bli, eller hur pyret?" Aragorn hissade det skrattande barnet i luften.

"Ta det lugnt, annars kan jag inte byta lindorna," uppmanade Avalon.Catrine tog hand om barnet och gick ut ur kammaren.

"Jag var riktigt nära den här gången eller hur?" Frågade Aragorn. Avalon nickade. "Jag minns ingenting efter att jag dräpt Gerhard med Andúril. Allt blev bara mörkt. Jag fann mig själv gående upp för en lång trappa, upp mot några enorma portar. Men så hörde jag en röst. Jag vände mig om och såg ut i den svarta rymden bakom mig. Långt borta framträdde ett pärlande ljussken. Det blev starkare och starkare. En röst ekade i ljusskenet, din röst Avalon. Jag färdades mot ljuset och lyssnade till din stämma. Sen vakande jag här, med Legolas vid min sida."

"Såret ser ut att läka bra, men du behöver vila och återhämtning." Sade Avalon utan att möta Aragorns blick. Aragorn tog ett fast tag om Avalons handled och uppmanade Avalon att se på honom.

"Du är vad Saruman förutspådde att du skulle vara… jag har mycket att tacka dig för. I kväll ska vi glädjas, ty segern är vunnen. Våra fallna vänner ska äras

hedersamt."

"Bara ni tar det lugnt, så går det säkert bra. Ni förlorade mycket blod. Det kommer att ta lång tid innan ni är återställd." Sade Avalon med ett försiktigt leende,

lösgjorde sig från Aragorns grepp och krossade lite örter till såret.

"Jag ska se till att han sköter sig. Inget dansande för dig ikväll," retades Gideon med sin far.

Avalon lade om Aragorns sår och gick ut ur kammaren. När han gick genom Aragorns sal stannade han till vid fönstret som vette mot gården, och såg ut. Arania och

Catrine lekte med lille Aragorn i gräset utanför. Avalon log.

"Att iaktta kvinnor i lönndom verkar vara något som går i arv… "

Avalon vände sig mot rösten. Han hade inte lagt märke till den gamle trollkarlen, som satt och läste i ett hörn av salen. Avalon log och hälsade på honom. Sen vände han blicken mot Arania.

"Att något så perfekt kan vara mänskligt… det har jag svårt att förstå."

Gandalf reste sig och gick fram till fönstret.

"Så, din längtan till denna kvinna vaknat? Jag kan inte klandra dig, hon är känd för sin skönhet. Kanske hon kan känna att ni är henne värdig nu? Ni frälste trots allt hennes far från en säker död."

"Kanske det, vi får se i kväll, sade Avalon och gick vidare."

Gandalf såg efter Avalon när han försvann ut ur salen, sen vände han blicken till Arania. Hans hopp om att få behålla alvernas arv i Midgård kanske inte dog med Elimins val i alla fall.

Kvällen kom sakta men säkert. Avalon satt ute under plommonträden och täljde lite nya pilar. Staden låg stilla, och lugn. Alla försökte återhämta sig från nattens arbete, och bearbeta den sorg som de fallna krigarna lämnat efter sig. Kvällens högtidliga firande skulle vara till deras ära. Avalon tänkte på Arania, han var ännu inte säker på var han hade henne. Han kunde bara vara säker på vad han själv kände, och det var början till kärlek.

När så solen gått ner och eldarna tändes i Aragorns sal, började festligheterna. Aragorn hade beordrat att inget honnörsbord skulle dukas. Ikväll var alla lika, själv satt han bland sitt folk, givetvis övervakad av Gideon. Alver och människor satt i en enda blandning, alla samtalade och hade trevligt. Avalon och Legolas satt och diskuterade med Eowyn och Eomer, det var mycket fascinerande att lyssna till hur de byggt upp landet efter kriget mot Sauron. Legolas berättade om sitt hem i mörkmården, och Lórien, den sista bebodda alvbostaden. Alla var mycket intresserade. Dessa platser lät som om de var hämtade ur en urgammal saga i åhörarnas öron.

När middagen var över dukades borden undan, de fallna krigarna ärades högtidligt och alla nämndes vid namn. Sedan stämde musikanter upp, man sjöng sånger och dansade. Arania såg på Avalon, han var som vanligt omgiven av hennes jungfrur. Han möte hennes blick och hon slog rodnande blicken i golvet. Elisabeth, som satt vid Aranias sida synade sin husfru noggrant.

"Jag visste det," sade hon triumferande.

"Vad menar du?" Frågade Arania.

"Ni är förälskad, se bara på era rodnade kinder. Drottningen av is har äntligen tinat fram."

"Jag kan erkänna att jag tycker bra om honom, han räddade min fars liv. Men jag är inte förälskad. Förälskelser är för unga…"

"Prat! Nu går du och ber honom om en dans… annars så gör jag det… och bara råkar nämna att ni skulle vara intresserad av att träffa honom på tu man hand, att ert hjärta brinner för honom…"

"Var inte dum…" muttrade Arania, och såg ner i golvet igen.

"Får man anhålla om en dans?"

Arania såg upp, framför henne stod Avalon. Han sträckte fram sin hand mot henne. Arania reste sig lite tveksamt och accepterade. Han förde ut henne på dansgolvet och höll henne försiktigt i sin famn, som om hon varit en bräcklig glas figur. Hon såg in i hans ögon och alla runt omkring dem tycktes försvinna. Eowyn såg på sin dotter med oro, Arania brukade inte dansa. Legolas och Lofa var inte heller nöjda med vad de såg. De enda som tycktes vara riktigt glada över de dansande parets plötsliga närhet var Aragorn och Gandalf.

"Har jag berättat för er hur vacker ni är idag?" Frågade Avalon.

"Ni nämnde det i förmiddags, my lord." Svarade Arania.

"Det var för gårdagen, då har jag fortfarande dagens ranson kvar." Sade han och log. "Jag sparade era blommor."

Arania rodnade och försökte dölja ett litet leende.

När festligheterna började närma sig sitt slut avvek Avalon och tog en promenad i trädgården. Arania och Elisabeth hade lämnat festsalen tidigare, för nu var det ganska sent. Avalon tyckte att han hörde någon som talade inne bland träden och gick för att se efter vem det var, i sitt hjärta hoppades han att det var Arania. Under äppelträden fann han henne. Arania satt och talade med Elisabeth. Som snabbt försvann när hon såg Avalon komma gående, trots sin husfrus protester.

"Får man slå sig ner?" Frågade han stilla.

"Javisst, my lord… " svarade hon lite pressat.

Han satte sig ner och såg ut i natten. Arania visste inte vad hon skulle ta sig till. En insekt landade i Avalons hår, utan att tänka på det viftade hon bort den. Några av hans gyllene hårstrån föll mellan hennes fingrar. Hon såg hur månens ljus blänkte i dem. Hon följde dem tankfullt ner till topparna. De var så släta, som nyspunnet guld. När hon upptäckte vad hon gjort och att Avalon såg på henne med en forskande blick, släppte hon dem som om de bränt henne.

"Jag skulle bara ta bort en insekt… det var inte meningen att…"

Avalon log, och vände sig mot henne.

"Vackra Arania, ni behöver inte ursäkta er." Han tog hennes hand och såg henne i djupt i ögonen. "Hur kan jag säga att er röst är vacker? Jag vet bara att den genomtränger mig, och kommer mig att darra som ett löv, trasar sönder mig och spränger mig. Vad vet jag om din hud och dina lemmar? Det bara skakar mig att de är dina, Arania, för mig finns ingen sömn och ingen vila tills… tills de är mina."

Han förde sin hand mot hennes kind och smekte den ömt. Hon kände hur hennes hjärta började slå hårdare och hårdare i hennes bröst. Hon kunde inte ta blicken från hans gröna ögon. Hon kände deras värme stråla emot sig.

"Avalon… Avalon jag…"

"Ja?" Frågade han.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga?"

"Säg ingenting. Låt bara dina tankar vandra. "

Hon såg på honom återgiven i det skimrande månljuset. Han var vackrare än någonsin tidigare. Hon blundade.

"Varför gör ni så här mot mig? Ni bara leker med mina känslor… "

Avalon skrattade och tog handen från hennes kind

"Du var vid min själ envis, kvinna. Vad är det för ord jag säger som ni människor inte förstår? Din bror förstod inte stundens allvar på slagfältet, när din far låg blödande i mina armar. Jag öppnar mitt hjärta för er, och ni tror jag driver med er. Du och din bror verkar bära samma sjukliga stolthet. Jag ska inte störa er mer. God natt, Arania."

Han reste sig och gick. Hon satt ensam kvar och tänkte på vad han sagt. Elisabeth, som naturligtvis suttit gömd i närheten, flög upp från sitt gömställe och rusade fram till Arania.

"Är ni fullständigt från vettet? Han sa nästan rent ut att han älskade er, och ändå stöter ni bort honom. Har ni tänkt leva resten av ert liv ensam?"

"Jag… jag vet inte vad som flög i mig."

"Ni älskar honom eller hur? Jag såg det inne i salen, alla inne salen såg det. Så sluta med era dumma bortförklaringar, och spring efter honom!"

Arania såg på sin kammarjungfru, så tänkte hon på deras möten. Det första, när han kom till Gondor. Hon hade tyckt att han var en av de ståtligaste män hon någonsin mött. Det andra i skogen vid sjön. Hur hon innerst inne hade önskat att han stulit den där kyssen. Känslan som fyllt hennes hjärta när han kom oskadad från slaget, och tryggheten hon känt i hans famn.

Hon fattade sitt beslut, kramade om Elisabeth och sprang efter honom. Hon sprang genom trädgården, som fördunklats i en kylig kvällsdimma. Hennes blick sökte efter hans resliga gestalt mellan träden, men hon såg honom ingenstans. Det kändes som om de sköna fruktlundarna ville skilja dem åt. Tillsist vände hon sina steg mot palatset, och där på väg upp för trappan fann hon honom.

"Avalon! Vänta!" Ropade hon. Han stannade och såg mot henne.

Hon sprang upp på trappsteget ovanför det han stod på och blockerade hans väg.

"Avalon… jag… jag älskar er… gå inte, jag älskar er," sade hon, flämtade efter sin språngmarsch. Avalon log ett brett leende, hans ögon strålade av glädje.

"Jag älskar er också, Arania."

Han förde sin hand in under hennes hår och kysste henne. Hon lade sina armar om hans hals och kastade sig i hans famn. Han höll om henne så hårt han vågade. Lyfte upp henne i sin famn och bar henne ner till trappans fot. Han satte ner henne på det fuktiga gräset nedanför trappan. Han var väl ett huvud längre än henne trotts att hon ansågs vara en mycket lång kvinna. Han drog fingrarna genom hennes mörka hår och omslöt henne åter i sin famn.

"Älskade, vackra Arania. Ni gör mig så lycklig…" sade han och kysste henne ännu en gång.

Elisabeth stod på avstånd och betraktade dem, hon suckade djupt, rörd av ögonblicket. Lofa kom gående bakom henne och funderade varför jungfrun bar detta fåniga leende.

"Elisabeth, jag letar efter Avalon, har du sett honom?"

"Ja," svarade hon och pekade mot paret som omfamnade varandra vid palatstrappan. "är det inte underbart?"

"Inte särskilt…" muttrade Lofa.

"Kom igen nu, var inte så oromantisk…."

"Det här handlar inte om romantik, kom med mig."

Han släpade med sig Elisabeth, och gick mot Avalon och Arania.

"Avalon, jag måste tala med dig, _NU!_ Sade han strängt."

Avalon såg oförstående på honom.

"Kom nu frun, nu ska vi inte gå händelserna i förväg…" sade Elisabeth och släpade iväg Arania från Avalons famn.

"Vad ska det här betyda?" frågade Lofa. "Avalon, du vet att du omöjligen kan äkta henne. Hon är människa, du är en alv!"

"Jag förstår inte vad det har för betydelse? "

"Jag ska tala med din far om detta! Lita på det! Så stormade han iväg."

Avalon drog ett djupt andetag av den friska luften, hans hjärta var totalt uppfyllt av konunga dottern från Gondor.

Nästa morgon vakande han av att Legolas stormade in i hans kammare.

"Lofa berättade att han fann dig med Arania igår kväll."

"Han sa att han skulle tala med dig om det," sa Avalon och sträckte på sig.

"Han sa att du höll henne i dina armar och kysste henne, stämmer det?"

"Det stämmer bra det," svarade Avalon och började klä på sig.

"Har hon sovit här i natt…?" Frågade Legolas oroligt

"Nej, som du ser är jag väldigt ensam." Avalon började bli irriterad över sin fars frågvishet. "Bara för att du och min mor bröt mot alla traditioner man kan tänka sig. Så behöver det inte betyda att jag gör likadant."

"Det var en annan sak, vi hade lovat oss till varandra. Har du avgivit något löfte?"

"Nej, men jag planerar att tala med Aragorn så snart som möjligt."

"Ser du inte det omöjliga i situationen? Hon är människa, du är odödlig. Ni kommer att få en så kort tid tillsammans. Hennes livslängd är blott ett ögonblick i ditt liv."

"Det har sagts mig att du var redo att ge upp din odödlighet för att du trodde min mor var dödlig."

"Vem har sagt det?"

"En liten fågel viskade det i mitt öra…"

"Gandalf! Jag visste det. Det är han som ligger bakom allt." Sade Legolas och stormade ut.

Avalon skrattade gott, men förstod sin faders oro. Legolas sökte efter Gandalf och fann honom med Aragorn i konungens kammare.

"Jag förstår om du är nöjd nu!" sade han barskt och slängde igen kammar dörren bakom sig med en ordentlig smäll.

"Vad talar du om?" Frågade Gandalf.

"Avalon och Arania, det är dem jag talar om." Legolas vankade av och ann i rummet.

"Lugna ner dig, min vän. Vad är det med Avalon och Arania." Frågade Aragorn som såg väldigt ovetande ut.

"De har förklarat kärlek till varandra," muttrade Legolas.

"Det är underbart!" Sade Aragorn. "En bättre man för min dotter kan jag inte tänka mig."

"Jag förstår det. När Gandalf inte kunde få Elimin att äkta er så nu försöker ni ta min son från mig!"

"Vi försöker ingenting! Nu sätter du dig ner och tar det lugnt!" Röt Gandalf.

Legolas satte sig förskräckt och dolde sitt ansikte i sin händer.

"Förlåt mig, Gandalf, Aragorn. Men jag tänker inte lämna min son här för att dö."

"Jag har hört de orden tidigare, Legolas," sade Aragorn. "Det var inte mitt val att göra när Arwen bestämde sig för att följa sin far. Det är inte ert val att göra nu. Kommer Avalon och ber om Aranias hand, så kommer jag att ge honom min tillåtelse av hela mitt hjärta. Det blir hans val, om han vill följa er till Valinor eller stanna här. Vid min dotters sida."

"Ger hon sitt liv till honom så blir det svårare för honom att göra ett val till min och Elimins fördel. Det kan bli barn inblandade. Avalon skulle aldrig lämna sina barn faderlösa för att följa sitt folk. Nej, ger ni honom tillåtelse att äkta er dotter så förlorar jag honom för alltid. Det skulle få mitt hjärta att brista."

"Legolas!" Lofa kastade sig in i kammaren, "det har kommit bud från Lórien. Jag har blivit far! En underbar liten alv har sett dagens ljus." Legolas sken upp.

"Det var härliga nyheter! Vi måste ge oss av till Lórien omedelbart."

Aragorn och Gandalf instämde i gratulationerna. Legolas gav Aragorn en lång sorgsen blick när han lämnade kammaren. När de kom ut i Aragorns sal mötte de Avalon. Lofa var överlycklig och Avalon gratulerade den nyblivna fadern. Legolas såg på sin son och sa inte ett ord. Men i hans ögon kunde Avalon se alla känslor hans far bar på. Inga ord behövde yttras. Legolas följde Lofa ut i solljuset, Avalon gick till Aragorns kammare. Ett par timmar senare var de klara att ge sig av. Aragorn och hans familj sade farväl till sina vänner på palatstrappan, och tackade ännu en gång för den hjälp de fått. Avalon och Arania tog en sista promenad i trädgården. Avalon kramade om Arania och kysste hennes panna.

"Måste du åka?" Frågade hon försiktigt.

"Jag vill träffa min syster och så har jag en del att ta hand om i Lórien," svarade han.

"Vad kan det vara för saker? Allt som håller dig borta från mig gör mig just nu vansinnigt svartsjuk."

"Jag har planerat att gifta mig i sommar… farväl så länge min sköna." sade han och kysste hennes hand. Sen började han gå mot palatset.

"Avalon, vänta." Hon tog tag i hans arm och hindrade honom från att gå. "Jag är konungen av Gondors dotter. Enligt våra lagar kan ingen be mig om min hand. Jag är

rikets högsta dam efter min mor, det är jag som måste fråga…"

Hon tog hans händer i sina och betraktade honom. Hans ögon var milda och varma, hans gyllene hår röde sig lätt i vinden.

"Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle känna så här. Jag är ingen ung kvinna längre, Avalon. I mitt folks ögon är jag för gammal för att avge något löfte till en man. Men min ålder är för dig, blott en krusning på ett hav. Så kommer även vår tid tillsammans att vara… Det vore en ära om du ville spendera denna korta tid med mig. Avalon Grönlöv, son av Legolas, prins av mörkmården. Vill ni bli den som fyller min tillvaro med ljus och mening? Vill ni bli far till mina barn, fostra dem och ge dem kärlek? Vill ni ligga vid min sida och möta varje ny morgon med hopp och vällust? Avalon, vill ni bli min gemål?"

Avalon blundade och kände känslorna bubbla i hans bröst. De var så straka att hans ben nästan inte bar honom. Han såg på henne, kysste hennes händer och svarade: "Av hela mitt hjärta…"

Hon ställde sig på tå och kysste honom. Han lade sin armar om henne och lyfte henne från marken. Avalon höll henne så nära att han kunde känna hennes bultande hjärta genom klänningens tyg. Han älskade henne så innerligt. Han satte ner henne på marken igen, knäppte upp låset på halsbandet med silverträdet och hängde det om hennes hals.

"Min mor gav en sådan gåva till min far när de avgivit sitt löfte till varandra. Detta får på samma sätt bli ett tecken på min kärlek. Jag återkommer snart, sedan ska jag aldrig lämna din sida igen. Kom, vi går och meddelar våra fäder."

Eowyn nöp häpen Aragorn hårt i armen när hon såg Arania och Avalon komma hand i hand genom trädgården. Hon vände sig till sin man och gav honom en frågande blick.

"Han bad om hennes hand på morgonen…" sade Aragorn till svar och log nöjt.

"Men hon är konunga dotter. Han kan inte välja henne…"

"Tio minuter efter att han gått med min välsignelse, kom hon och bad mig godkänna honom som hennes val av gemål. I sommar blir det bröllop i Gondor."

Avalon lämnade Arania på palatstrappan, bugade för Aragorn och Eowyn, och gick sedan till sin häst. Hon såg med en trängtande blick efter honom när de gav sig av.

"Nå?" Frågade Aragorn nyfiket. Arania såg på Avalons halsband, alvstenen glimmade i solen.

"Han sa ja, sade hon lyckligt, han älskar mig far! Han sa, ja!"

Eowyn blev rörd till tårar och kramade om sin dotter. Den snart femtio åriga drottningen hade slutat hoppas på att hon skulle få uppleva den här dagen.

"Det var då inte en dag för tidigt," skrattade Gideon och klappade Arania på axeln. "Vi började fundera på om du skulle bli en gammal ungmö! Du har fått så många förslag och avvisat dem alla."

"Det finns bara en sådan man," sade Arania drömskt. "Mitt hjärta har längtat till honom hela mitt liv. Jag tror att jag älskade honom redan innan vi träffades."

Tiden gick sakta i Gondor. Livet började återgå till sitt vaniga mönster med ett undantag. Eowyn hade med sina vänner börjat förbereda sin dotters bröllop. Eowyn såg ofta sin dotter stå vid fönstret mot gården i Aragorns sal, blickande mot horisonten. Nu satt hon i konungens sal och handarbetade med sin mor och Dina, en gammal kvinna som varit Eowyns förkläde sedan hon var barn.

"Hur länge har han varit borta?" Frågade Dina

"Tre veckor…" svarade Eowyn. "sedan han gav henne sitt löfte har hon inte gjort mycket mer än trängtat, hon är fullständigt likgiltig till allt…"

Eowyn suckade och såg på brodyrarbetet som låg i Aranias orörliga händer.

"Unga hjärtan… jag mins hur du uppförde dig när Aragorn bett om er hand. Din dotter är din inre spegelbild, trotts att hon till utseendet mer liknar sin far." sade Dina och fortsatte med sitt arbete.

"Jag hoppas bara att han inte dröjer för länge. Tid är ett begrepp alver har svårt för. De påverkas inte själva av dess gång. Jag hoppas innerligt att han mins att hon åldras för var dag som går."

Senare den natten vaknade Elisabeth av att hästarna i stallet var oroliga. Hon fattade sin rock och gick ut för att se vad som stod på. Till hennes förvåning möttes hon av Arania. Hon ledde en tränsad häst.

"Vad i hela fridens namn håller du på med?" Frågade hon.

"Jag blir sjuk av att vänta…han har varit borta så länge, jag saknar honom så…" svarade Arania lite skamset.

"Så ni tänker ge er av och söka honom? Är ni fullständigt från vettet? Ni vet inte ens vägen till Lórien. Även om ni visste så skulle vägen vara för farlig för en ensam kvinna. Legolas sa att skogen runt Lórien är välbevakad. Tänk om det händer er något!"

"Mitt hjärta tillåter inte att jag bara sitter här! Jag har lämnat ett medelande till min far, så han vet var jag är på väg."

"Nåja, har ni nu bestämt er för det så… jag blir med er!"

Arania såg på Elisabeths bestämda min.

"Jag kan inte låta er resa ensam, även om jag tycker att det här är en vansinnigt dum idé. Stanna här medan jag klär mig bättre. Ni är beväpnad eller hur?"

Arania nickade

"Bra, lite förstånd tycks ni ha kvar i alla fall."

Arania såg Elisabeth skynda för att klä sig. Hon var glad över sällskapet, även om hon inte hade bett om det. I skydd av mörkret gav de sig av. De red hela natten och vilade bra korta stunder under dagen. Elisabeth hade i brådskan lyckats få med sig en karta över Rohan och skogslandet. Men den gyllene skogen alverna talat om var ej utsatt på den. Arania började fundera på vad hon givit sig in på, hur skulle de hitta rätt?

I Gondor började paniken sprida sig när man inte kunde hitta Arania och Elisabeth någon stans. Tillslut fann Eowyn, Aranias medelande och hon skyndade till Gandalf.

"Arania är på väg mot Lórien! Hon och Elisabeth har givit sig av ensamma!"

"Når de Lórien oanmälda kan de bli dödade, drottningens krafter har börjat avta. Så kan även hennes inre syn ha gjort…" mumlade Gandalf. "Jag ska genast sända bud till Galadriel."

Han gick ut på planen nedan palatset, höll ut sin hand och visslade som en fågel. En liten trast kom flygande och landade i trollkarlens öppna hand. Gandalf viskade några ord på alviska till den, och fågeln tog till väders igen.

"Jag hoppas den når Lórien i tid…"

Arania och Elisabeth kom just in i skogslandet. Hästarna hade svårt att ta sig fram med dem på ryggen, så de steg av och lede hästarna fram. Kvällen kom, de tände en liten lägereld, precis stor nog för att hålla djuren på avstånd. Elisabeth och Arania turades om att hålla vakt. Nästa dag vandrade de genom skogen. Kartans ritning var så grov att den gjorde föga nytta nu. De måste ha gått i cirklar, eftersom Arania hela tiden tyckte at hon kände igen sig. När kvällen kom slog de läger och försökte orientera sig på kartan. De var vilse, erkände de motvilligt tillslut. Nästa morgon var kall och grå. Arania tände en liten eld för att få upp värmen och koka dem lite till frukost. Den fuktiga veden brann dåligt och utvecklad en kraftig rök. Elisabeth gick för att söka lite torrare ved. Arania kurade ihop sig vid den pyrande b

brasan med sin filtar om axlarna. Hon frös så hon skakade.

"Rökning lär vara skadligt för din hälsa… så har det sagts mig i alla fall…"

Arania vände sig mot rösten, som kom från ett buskage bakom henne. Där stod Avalon och betraktade henne med ett leende på läpparna. Hans grå alvkappa gjorde honom svår att upptäcka bland träden stammar. Hon rusade upp och kastade sig om hans halls. En känsla av värme spred sig i hennes frusna kropp.

"Jag har saknat dig så…" sade hon och kysste honom.

"Jag har saknat dig också, min dumdristiga fästmö. Varför har du kommit hit? Vägen är alldeles för farlig för två ensamma kvinnor."

"Hur visste du att vi var på väg?" Frågade hon förvånat.

"Gandalf sände bud när han upptäckt er flykt, det var tur. Ni har varit bevakade sedan ni steg in i skogen. Hade vi inte fått hans medelande hade det kunna gå illa för er".

"Menar du att…"

"Bara för att ni är kvinnor behöver det inte betyda att ni är ofarliga. De som vaktar dessa skogar är tränade att inte ta några risker om inga andra order finns."

"Här är den andra!" Ett par alver med spända bågar eskorterade en något skräckslagen Elisabeth fram till sin husfru.

"Avalon! Tack och lov!" Ropade hon när hon fick syn på Avalon och Arania.Avalon signalerade att alverna kunde sänka sina bågar. Sen vinkade han mot alla håll runt omkring dem. Till Aranias och Elisabeths förvåning dök det upp alver från till synes varje buskage.

"Så det var de ni väntade på!" Urbrast en alv. "De har irrat runt som yra hönor i en och en halv dag!"

"Vi har inte irrat runt!" Muttrade Arania. "Vi visste precis var vi var hela tiden."

Avalon skrattade, Arania var lika envis som förut. Alverna eskorterade damerna genom skogen. På avstånd tyckte Arania att hon förde någon sjunga. När de närmade sig stadens portar blev ljudet starkare. Arania blev överväldigad av den syn som mötte henne. Portarna till staden öppnades och alvernas härlighet låg framför henne.

"Lyssna," uppmanade Avalon.

Bland trädens magnifika grenar klingade en sång hon inte förstod orden i.

"Det låter vackert," sade hon tankfullt.

Det borde det vara, de sjuger om dig och den kärlek som du bär. På världsspråket låter den ungefär så här:

_Kvinna av mänsklig släkt, dotter av jordens barn._

_En konungs hjärta du har väckt, och lindat det i ditt garn_

_I din skönhet sänkt ser han livet förklarat_

_Den mörka gåtans svar uppenbarat_

_I din skönhet sänkt, bedja han vill_

_Världen är helig, för du är till_

_Andlös av klarhet, i ljus fördränkt_

_Vill han finnas hos dig, i din skönhet sänkt_.

Arania log förläget när Avalon slutat sjunga.

"Höj din hand till hälsning om ni vill att de ska sluta." Arania höjde handen och sången avtog.

"Du och Elisabeth är troligen de sista människorna som ser denna plats i all sin skönhet. Folket här börjar göra sig klara att lämna Midgård. Tillsammans med din far blir ni de enda nu levande människorna som lagt sina ögon på denna stads skönhet. Kom, jag vet en som vill träffa dig."

Han tog Aranias hand och visade henne genom staden fram till ett kraftfullt träd. En trappa som ringlade upp längs stammen förde dem till en liten boning bland löven. Avalon knakade försiktigt på dörren och de steg in.

"Avalon!" En liten rödhårig älva kom springandes emot dem, Avalon plockade upp henne sin famn, hon såg blygt på Arania.

"Detta är Calmurill, min lilla syster, ska du hälsa på Arania? "

Calmurill såg misstänksamt på henne, sen sträckte hon ut sina armar mot Arania. Lite ovant tog hon emot den lilla älvan.

"_Citanatubine marinas brothir?_ " Frågade hon och började leka med en lock av Aranias hår mellan sina knubbiga barnfingrar. Arania såg frågande på Avalon.

"Hon frågade om vi ska gifta oss." Översatte han.

Arania nickade mot Calmurill, kramade om henne och satte ner henne på golvet igen. När Arania följde flickas gång med blicken såg hon att barnet inte var ensam i bostaden. Vid en stor broderings ram satt en ung kvinna. Hennes klädedräkt var skinande vit, hennes hår eldrött och på hennes panna glimmade en utsökt pannring av silver. Arania mötte kvinnans granskande blick, och neg djupt. Kvinnan ställde sig upp till hälsning.

"Arania, detta är min mor, Elimin, drottning av mörkmården. Hon är _Minorill_, morgonljuset. Mor, detta är Arania, min blivande hustru."

Elimin steg fram till Arania och såg noga på henne. Hon var kortare än Arania och såg ut att vara mycket yngre. Elimin lade sina händer på Aranias kinder och såg henne djupt i ögonen.

"Du har rätt min son, hon är vacker som en dag," sade hon sedan mycket stilla.

Arania rodnade. Ett ynkligt gnäll hördes ur en vagga i rummets hörn. Elimin gick fram till vaggan och lyfte upp det gnyende barnet.

"Detta är Sirina, Avalons yngsta syster," sade Elimin och höll fram barnet mot Arania. Hon tog försiktigt emot det, jollrade lite och barnet slutade gny.

"Hon kan ta hand om barn. Det är en bra egenskap. Efter vad min son berättat om dig och det jag kan se i dina ögon nu. Kan jag inte förneka att jag är nöjd. Hon blir en utmärkt hustru för dig, Avalon. Så lik sin mor i sinnet, så lik sin far till det yttre… Jag tackar dig för dina örter. Jag ska dricka ditt te var kväll så fort mitt barn är fött. Nu måste vi gå till Galadriel, hon vill väldigt gärna träffa dig. Jag har redan uppehållit dig för länge."

Elimin ropade på en av sina tärnor som kom och tog hand om Sirina och Calmurill.

"Avalon, din far och lord Celeborn vill att du kommer till Celeborns sal. Lämna Arania i min vård, vi ska möta Galadriel."

Avalon log och lämnade dem. Arania såg nervöst efter honom.

"Du behöver inte vara orolig min flicka, Galadriel är en god drottning. Hon ser bara ert goda hjärta, och dömer er efter det." Sade Elimin milt.

Elimin förde Arania genom staden till en liten lund vid stadens utkant. Galadriel och hennes tärnor satt och vävde. En tråd så tunn och skimrande att den tycktes vara spunnen av ljus lekte mellan Galadriels långa fingrar. Elimin och Arania stannade en bit ifrån henne. Arania såg på Galadriel. Det fanns fortfarande många människor i Gondor och Rohan som skydde dessa skogar. De sade att en kraftfull alvhäxa bodde här och sände alla män som lade sina ögon på henne i fördärvet. Hennes själ skulle vara svart som natten och hennes ögon brinnande likt galna hundars. Alvdrottningen var storslagen, det vackraste väsen Arania skådat. I det ögonblicket vände Galadriel sitt ansikte mot Arania och ställde sig upp till hälsning. Alla hennes tärnor gjorde det samma. Elimin böjde sitt huvud, Arania neg så djupt hon bara kunde. Galadriel steg fram till Elimin.

"Så detta är Arania, dotter av _Esselar_. Jag kan se att du är nöjd _Minorill_, hon är ett vackert barn. Galadriel såg forskande på Arania. Hennes hjärta är rent…hennes sinne skräckslaget," sade hon och skrattade. "Du behöver inte frukta, Arania av Gondor. Jag vill dig inget illa. Jag ska sända bud till din far att du kommit fram oskadad. Din mor måste vara utom sig av oro. Elimin visar dig var du kan tvätta dig och få något att stilla din hunger. Din tjänste flicka får bli med dig, eller vill hon kanske stanna där hon ligger bland snåren?"

Arania vände sig åt det håll Galadriel nu såg och gav Elisabeth en sträng blick. Jungfrun klev skamset fram från sitt gömställe. Arania neg åter mot Galadriel och följde sedan Elimin till tvätthuset. Galadriel följde dem med sin blick och tänkte:

_Vackra jordbarn, djup sorg du ska bringa min dotter, och gränslös lycka skänka hennes son._

Elimin beordrade sina tärnor att tappa upp badvatten åt Arania och Elisabeth, parfymera det på ett riktigt sätt och lägga fram rena kläder. De flitiga älvorna skred genast till verket. Arania och Elisabeth badades med varsamma händer, deras hår tvättades och lades i oljor. När de så var klara bars kläder fram. Arania kläddes i ljust ljungfärgat, Elisabeth i saffransgult. Elimin övervakade det hela med en godmodig min. När Arania var klädd och hennes midjelånga hår torkat, band Elimin det i en luftig frisyr och krönte verket med en tunn hätta av silvertråd. Hon såg granskande på sin skapelse.

"Något fattas…" mumlade hon, "undra om…"

Elimin gick till ett skåp, och plockade fram ett vackert bälte. Arania tog varsamt emot det och fäste det runt sitt liv. Det var gjort i renaste silver och belagt med vackra grå alvstenar.

"Såja, perfekt, nu är du klar." sade Elimin och log. "Nu ska vi gå och se till att ni inte svälter ihjäl."

De båda flickorna följde Elimin till matsalen. Avalon, Legolas och Celeborn var redan där. När Avalon såg Arania stiga in reste han sig upp och gick för att ta emot henne.

"Du ser underbar ut…" sade han och suckade förälskat. "Kom, vi går och sätter oss."

När de gick genom salen lade Arania märke till en rödhårig älva. Hon satt med ett spädbarn i famnen och betraktade henne noggrant och ordlöst. Vid hennes sida satt generalen som Avalon och Legolas haft med sig till Gondor. Hon kunde inte minnas hans namn… Älvans isande blå blick kändes nästan obehagligt genomträngande. Arania försökte undvika hennes blick men det syntes omöjligt.

"Vem är hon?" Frågade hon Avalon och nickade mot älvan.

"Hon är Nova, min tvillingsyster, hustru till Lofa som sitter vid hennes sida. Barnet är Ilion, hennes förstfödda."

"Hon tycker visst inte om mig något vidare…Min syster är väldigt reserverad mot främlingar. Men får du bara tala med henne så visar hon snart en betydligt varmare sida."

"Jag tvivlar på att hon vill tala med mig… det känns som om hennes blick vill frysa mina ådror," muttrade Arania.

Avalon skrattade gått. De satte sig bredvid Legolas och Elimin. Legolas hälsade på Arania. Sedan såg han på hennes silver utsmyckningar och gav sin hustru en hård blick. Elimin bara log och kysste sin mans kind.

Arania och Elisabeth stannade i Lórien en tid. Avalon visade dem runt i staden och dess omgivningar. Han berättade sagor om platser de besökte och visade var han lekt som barn. Arania och Elisabeth var förundrade av allt de såg och alla vackra ansikten runt omkring dem.

Avalon och Arania var sällan på tu man hand. Elisabeth följde dem som en skugga, på Legolas order förståss. En eftermiddag kom Elimin och bad Arania följa med henne, ensam.

Hon visade Arania till ett litet rum vid sidan av Celeborns sal. Där inne på en provfigur hängde den vackraste klänning Arania någonsin sett.

"Det är Galadriels brudgåva till dig. Det var tyget till denna Galadriel vävde när ni mötte henne," sade Elimin.

Arania var stum av förundran. Den var skimrande vit, tyget glänste som om själva månens ljus var invävt i det. Vackra brodyrer och stenar i vitt och silver prydde dess ärmar och kjol.

"Tack…" var allt hon fick fram.

"Gandalf har skickat bud, Gondor står redo för er vigsel. Vi bör ge oss av snart."

"Legolas verkar inte vara direkt överförtjust i den tanken. Inte Nova heller för den delen," mumlade Arania.

"Legolas är rädd att förlora sin son. Nova är rädd att förlora sin bror…kan du klandra dem? När Legolas viger er är han rädd att Avalon avsäger sig den nåd som givits honom och följer er till graven."

"Jag skulle aldrig be honom om det," sade Arania allvarigt. "När jag bad Avalon att bli min gemål accepterade jag ett faktum. Den tid vi har här och nu, är allt vi kommer att få. Jag vill ej att han blir dödlig. När jag avlider, gammal och grå, vill jag att han återvänder till sitt folk. Vår kärlek får han bära som ett vackert minne i sitt hjärta."

"Har du talat med honom om det här?"

"Nej, jag är rädd att han ej skulle förstå. Det var därför jag kom hit. Jag vill inte spilla ett ögonblick av närhet. Detta folk behöver honom kanske en dag. Jag kan inte beröva dem hans trygga skydd. Jag har honom bara till låns, några korta år. Ni skulle gjort samma sak. Offrat er kärlek, för att trygga ett folks säkerhet."

Elimin log. "Nej, Arania, det skulle jag inte… Det är uppenbart att Gandalf har talat litet om mig och mina förfaranden. Lika väl är kanske det."

Arania såg nyfiket på Elimin, men drottningen av mörkmården sade inget mer.

Någon dag senare gav de sig av. Galadriel och Celeborn sade farväl till sina skyddslingar och önskade dem lycka till. De skulle snart leda sitt folk mot väst till de gråhamnarna och släcka Lothlóriens ljus för alltid. De skulle vänta vid hamnarna tills Legolas och Elimin kom och gjorde dem sällskap.

Sällskapet som färdades mot Gondor fick göra detta i väldigt maklig takt. Elimins tillstånd tillät inte någon större färdhastighet. Calmurill red glad i hågen framför Avalon på hans häst. De gjorde ofta små avstickare från sällskapet och red lite fortare. Calmurill tjöt av glädje när hon kände fartvinden i sitt lockiga hår, Avalon skrattade glatt. Arania såg förälskat på dem. Sirina låg tryggt i Legolas armar och sov för det mesta. Elimin såg sin mans sorgsna blick. Han höll Sirina tätt mot sitt bröst. Nova och Lofa red bakom Legolas och Elimin. Nova kände ett sting i sitt hjärta varje gång Avalon red upp bredvid Arania.

"Han kommer nog sakna dig lika mycket som du redan saknar honom." Sade Lofa när han kände sin hustrus sorg djupna allt mer.

Nova sade ingenting. Vid lägerelden senare samma kväll gick Nova med Elimin för att hitta lite örter till kvällste. Arania kände sig lite stött över att de inte bett henne följa med. Hon som hade så stora kunskaper om örter och deras verkan. Hon kröp upp närmare Avalon och lät hans lugn fylla hennes hjärta. Ilion kved till, Lofa plockade upp barnet från den lilla korg Nova bar honom i och vyssade honom, men han ville inte sluta gråta. Arania såg sin chans och bad om att få hålla honom. Lofa räckte försiktigt över barnet till henne. Hon vyssade och jollrade allt vad hon orkade. Snart så tystnade den lilla alven och såg frågande på Arania.

"Hej lille vän, är du glad nu?" Frågade hon och lät barnet suga på hennes finger. "Jag tror han är hungrig, sade hon sedan."

Nova hade hört sitt barns gnyende och kom snart springandes. När hon såg sin son ligga nöjt i Aranias famn blev hon förvånad över sitt eget lugn. Hon tog bara barnet och gick åt sidan för att amma. Arania hoppades att hon inte trampat på Novas tår när hon tog Ilion. Det skulle knappast gagna deras relation. Några dagar senare nådde de Gondors gränser. När de kom inom synhåll för vakten på stadsmurarna trumpetade man glatt. Folk strömmade till för att ta emot Arania och Avalon. När alverna red in genom portarna stirrade folkmassan häpet på dem. De var alla klädda i skinande vitt. Lofa och Legolas bar vita mantlar och tunikor, Elimin och Nova bar vita klänningar och caper med huva som dolde deras röda hår. Barnen bar även de vitt och stirrade lika häpet på folkmassan som de stirrade på dem. Arania och Elisabeth var de enda som bar färjade plagg, deras alviska klänningar från Lórien.

Avalon red vid Aranias sida, även han klädd i skinande vitt. Människorna blev nästan bländade när de såg på dem. Aragorn, Eowyn, Gideon och Gandalf stod på palats trappan och väntade.

"Cira…" sade Eowyn lyckligt när hon såg sin vän komma skridandes genom trädgården.

De hälsade artigt för att göra de betraktande folkskarorna till freds, sen avvek de båda vännerna så fort de kunde. Långt in på natten talade de. De berättade för varandra om vad som hänt i deras liv sedan de skiljts åt, och diskuterade sina barns sammanvävda framtid.

Dagen för vigseln var inne. Arania blev väckt tidigt av Elisabeth och hennes andra jungfrur, på Elimins och Eowyns order. Vid frukosten var bara kvinnorna samlade. Elimin berättade att det var alvernas sed att försöka få bort alla tecken på att Arania levat före hennes vigsel. Hon och Eowyn hade bestämt att Arania skulle renas på alvernas vis. Sen förberedas på människornas. Arania frågade vad det innebar. Elimin svarade att Arania bara skulle tvättas lite lätt. Nova satte nästan frukosten i halsen. För första gången såg Arania, Nova skratta riktigt hjärtligt. Men om det var bra eller dåligt visste hon inte. Avalon vistades med Aragorn, Gideon, Legolas och Lofa. De försökte förbereda honom på äktenskapets många prövningar och stunder av lycka. Aragorn kunde inte låta bli att kommentera Legolas och Elimins flitiga barna födande efter deras vigsel. Legolas skrattade gott och rekommenderade flitig användning av Eowyns örter. Den sorg som Legolas känt inför den här dagen var som bortblåst. Avalons lycka vekade förvisa alla moln från hans faders sinne.

Arania fördes till tvätthuset och tvagades hårt och skoningslöst av Elimin och Nova. Arania hade inte en chans mot de två starka älvorna. Eowyn tog hand om Aranias hår enligt Elimins instruktioner, och var stundvis lite orolig att älvorna skulle göra Arania illa. Arania hämtade sig dock ganska fort. Novas attityd till henne verkade också lite bättre. Nu när hon fått avreagera sig lite på henne. När Elimin och Nova ansåg att de var klara stod solen redan högt på himmelen. Arania var alldeles slut. Nu var det Eowyns tur. Skor provades ut, Aranias hår lades i en frisyr som passade hennes ställning. En krans av blommor bands till huvudbonad åt Arania och en slöja måttades. Underkläder syddes och en tunn underklänning tillverkades, som även skulle passa för bröllopsnatten. Arania rodnade när hon såg på den.

Karlarna som hade fått till uppgift att hålla Avalon på avstånd under dagen så kvinnorna skulle få lite svängrum. De förde honom ut i skogen för att hämta en bukett blommor. Det ska bli hans första gåva till sin hustru. Avalon hade det inte lätt. De andra fällde hela tiden välriktade kommentarer. Avalons popularitet bland jungfrur och älvor var ett hett ämne, för nu var hans ungkarlstid förbi. Ett annat populärt ämne var den kommande bröllopsnatten. Avalon skrattade åt alla deras försök att göra honom nervös. Kvällen kom och trädgården ställdes i ordning för ceremonien. Eftersom det var vackert väder hade man valt att vistats ute.

Arania satt på sin kammare och betraktade sin spegelbild. Hennes hud var ljus som alvernas, hennes hår bundet i en frisyr som skulle ha passat för en drottning. Hon bar Galadriels klänning. Den glimmade lätt runt hennes barm. Det knackade försiktigt på dörren och Aragorn steg in. Han suckade djupt och betraktade henne.

"Jag ser så mycket av din mor i dig just nu, min dotter. Du gör mig mycket stolt. Jag undrar om alla fäder finner sina döttrar lika vackra?… är du nu helt säker på ditt val?"

Arania log "Far, jag är helt säker. Jag vill alltid vara nära honom. När han håller mig i sina armar… håller mig så hårt att jag nästan slutar andas, känns han ändå för

långt borta. Jag vill upplösa min kropp till damm, så han kan andas in mig, så jag kan finnas i varje vrå av honom, så han kan bära mig med sig, alltid… Så mycket älskar jag honom."

"Det låter tillräckligt, kom, så går vi." sade Aragorn och kysste sin dotters panna.De gick ut ur palatset på dess baksida och runt själva trädgården. De skulle komma gående genom trädgården fram till palatsporten där själva ceremonien skulle äga rum.

Aragorn gav sin dotter en sista kyss på pannan och kramade om henne. Sen fällde han ner hennes tunna slöja och de började gå. Det verkade som om hela Gondor hade klämt in sig i trädgården. Många satt uppflugna på murarna för att se bättre. Eomer och hans familj var också där, som hedersgäster hade de en bra sittplats.

Arania såg honom stå bredvid sin far på trappans högsta trappsteg. Han bar en vit lång tunika, broderad i vitt och silver, vita byxor och en vit långrock som räckte ner till hans fötter. Rockens höga krage var belagd med gröna stenar och silver brodyrer. Från hans axlar hängde en lång skimrande, vit cape som brede ut sig bakom honom. Tyget liknade det Arania bar i sin klänning. På hans panna glimmade pannringen i silver. Han fångade den sjunkande solens ljus så han nästan bländade människorna som följde ceremonien. Avalon såg lyckligt på Arania. Hennes klänning glittrade i solnedgångens ljus, hennes slöja släpade långt efter henne.

Han hade aldrig sett henne så vacker förut. Han gick och mötte henne med de blommor han plockat under dagen. Aragorn överlämnade stolt sin dotter, Avalon bugade till tack. Aragorn gick och satte sig bredvid Eowyn som var så rörd att hon grät.

"De är så vackra…" snyftade hon.

"Må alla gudar hjälpa honom…" svarade Aragorn och kramade hennes hand.

Avalon förde sin brud fram till Legolas och de knäböjde vid hans fötter.

"Det är en stor glädje för mig att stå här i dag. Att se dessa två bygga en fast grund för kärlek på några få möten har varit ett nöje att följa. Vi har samlats här i dag, vänner från norr och söder, för att bevittna ett äktenskap mellan två folk. Avalon, min son, prins av mörkmården och Arania, konungadotter av Gondor, har valt att spendera sina liv tillsammans. Jag önskar dem lycka och välgång av hela mitt hjärta. Som seden i detta land bjuder, frågar jag dig först. Arania, dotter av Aragorn

och Eowyn, konungadotter av Gondor, vill du äkta denne man, som står på knä bredvid dig? Önskar du stanna vid hans sida till tidens slut?

Arania såg på Avalon och en tår av lycka rann sakta ner för hennes kind."

"Jag vill äkta honom av hela mitt hjärta. Jag lovar att stå vid hans sida i solsken som i snö. Bära hans barn med ära, och älska honom till tidens slut."

"Då frågar jag dig, Avalon, son av Legolas och Elimin, prins av mörkmården. Vill du äkta denna kvinna och spendera evigheten vid hennes sida?"

"Det vill jag. Jag lovar henne att jag ska vandra livets väg vi hennes sida. Om hennes fötter blir för trötta att gå, ska min kärlek bära hennes fram." svarade Avalon.

Hans ögon lös av glädje.

Legolas vinkade till Calmurill, som på ostadiga ben bar fram en liten silver ask. Legolas plockade upp bandet av Mithrill, som en gång sammanbundit honom och

Elimin. Han höll upp det för åskådarna och sade:

"Som ett tecken på det löfte ni givit varandra i dag, inför er själva, människor och alver, binder jag nu er samman. Ett band av Mithrill är oförstörbart, må er kärlek också vara det."

Så lade han bandet om deras utsträckta händer.

"Innan jag nu förklarar er man och hustru har Avalon en gåva till sin brud."

De reste sig och Avalon vinkade till Calmurill, som åter kom halvspringandes. Nu med en liten ask av mörkt trä. Avalon tog emot den och tackade Calmurill. Han öppnade asken och visade dess innehåll för Arania. Hon flämtade till. I asken låg en bedårande vacker ring av Mithrill, belagd med adamanter och en klar, grön sten.

"Enligt ert folks seder ska du bära min ring som ett tecken på vårt löfte. Denna ring är tillverkad speciellt för dig, på mina order, av Galadriels skickligaste smed. En stor hantverksmästare bland alver. Det vore en ära för mig om du ville bära den."

Hon nickade försiktigt, och han trädde ringen på hennes finger. Den passade precis.

"Jag förklarar er nu man och hustru. _Anar kaluva tielyanna_" Sade Legolas och log varmt mot sin son och hans brud. Avalon lyfte på Aranias slöja, brudparet förenades i en kyss och folkmassan jublade.

"Länge leve brudparet!" Ropade Gideon och inledde firandet.

Man dansade och sjöng till sent på natten. Borden dignade av delikatesser från Gondors alla hörn, och vinet flödade.

"Vad ska mina jungfrur nu ta sig till?" Frågade Arania sin nyblivna man. "Deras favoritobjekt är upptaget…"

Avalon skrattade sitt mullrande skratt och kysste sin hustru. Alla fröjdades och var glada. Aragorn och Eowyn dansade med Legolas och Elimin som seden bjöd.

Ingen orkade tänka på att alverna snart skulle lämna sitt kära Midgård. Elimin, Nova och Catrine gick tidigt från festen för att lägga sina små. Stojet från firandet hördes även in till barnkammaren. Elimin tog hand om barnen och lät Nova och Catrine återgå till firandet. Hon var trött och behövde vila. Graviditeten gjorde att hon inte var lika pigg som de yngre flickorna. När barnen somnat gick Elimin ut en stund för att njuta den friska natt luften. Hon gick och satte sig på en bänk alldeles nedanför platstrappan så hon kunde höra barnen om de skulle vakan.

Hon lyssnade till larmet från festen, blundade och tänkte på sitt eget bröllop. Hon kände ett varsel om att någon närmade sig. Öppnade sina ögon och såg in mot trädgården. Där kom Aragorn promenerande bland fruktträden.

"Får man slå sig ner en stund?" Frågade han.

"Var så god," svarade hon. "Varför är ni inte kvar på festen?"

"Jag tog en kort promenad, jag är inte ung längre. Jag orkar inte med så stormiga tillställningar särskilt länge. Men du min vän, har inte åldrats en dag…"

"Du ser fortfarande stark ut. Hur många vintrar har du upplevt nu?"

"Sjuttiosex… mumlade Aragorn. Jag vet inte varför jag åldras så sakta, kanske är det den nåd Arwens kärlek gav mig, som håller mig ung… yngre i alla fall.

Arwen… ni får sända henne mina hälsningar när ni kommer till Valinor."

"Det ska jag göra," svarade hon. "Våra barn är vackra ihop."

"Ja, det är de. Jag har mycket att tacka Avalon för. Att se honom som min svärson är en stor lycka."

"Det blir svårare för oss. Jag och Legolas måste ta avsked av vår son. Han följer aldrig med oss till Valinor nu. Hon betyder för mycket för honom."

"Du och Legolas… Säg mig Elimin, har du någonsin ångrat att du valde honom? Jag hade kunnat älska er som min hustru…"

"Jag har aldrig ångrat mig," svarade hon."Hade Legolas inte besvarat mina känslor kunde jag nog med tiden ha älskat er också. Men Eowyn, hon har älskat er sedan hon lade sina ögon på er för första gången."

"Eowyn, hon är underbar. Men hon kan inte mäta sig med skönheten hos ert folk. Hon är en god hustru för mig."

"Den bästa," sade Elimin och tog Aragorns hand. "Våra barns förening gör mig glad. Givetvis hade jag hällre sett att Avalon valt en älva. Då hade jag fått behålla honom, se hans barn växa upp. Men jag antar att en del av mig måste bli kvar här."

Hon såg ut mot parken. Avalon och Arania hade lyckats smita undan och kom gående mot palatset. De stannade till framför Elimin och Aragorn. Avalon bugade och hälsade sin svärfar och Elimin kramade om sin son och hans hustru.

"Grattis ännu en gång," sade Elimin, sedan gick hon till sina små. Aragorn tog Avalons hand.

"Jag hade inte kunnat välja en bättre make till min dotter. Du ska veta hon har fått många förslag genom åren. Det har jag själv sett till. Men hennes eget val var det

bästa."

Avalon bugade åter, tackade för de varma orden och följde Arania upp för palatstrappan.

"Arania," sade Aragorn innan de försvann in i palatset, "var försiktig med honom nu…"

Arania gav sin far en mordisk blick, nickade och tog sen Avalons hand. Avalon bara skrattade. Hon visade honom till sin kammare. Han lyfte upp henne i sin famn

och bar henne in över tröskeln. Hon kysste honom och hoppade ner på golvet.

"Vad ska folket kalla dig nu?" Frågade han. "Prinsessa av Gondor eller Mörkmården?"

"Vad sägs om drottning av ditt hjärta?"

Hon lyfte av sin blomsterkrans och lösgjorde sin slöja. Sedan tog hon hans hand och de satte sig på hennes bädd.

"Hur tillbringar alver sin bröllopsnatt?" Frågade hon och drog sina fingrar genom hans hår.

"Vanligt är att man lovsjunger sin kärlek till sömns," svarade han

Hon lyfte av hans pannring och lade den åt sidan. "Vad säger du om att tillbringa den som vi människor brukar?…"

"Vi är ett mycket fruktbart folk, Arania. Är du redo att bära mitt barn så snart?"

Hon såg på honom och log.

"Jag är trettiotvå år gammal, jag blir inte yngre. Dessutom har vi just avgivit våra löften. Jag älskar dig, Avalon. Hon lade sina händer om hans halls. "Hur kan jag säga att din röst är vacker? Jag vet bara att den genomtränger mig, och kommer mig att darra som ett löv, trasar sönder mig och spränger mig. Vad vet jag om din hud och dina lemmar? Det bara skakar mig att de är dina, för mig finns ingen sömn och ingen vila tills de är mina." Nu är de dina Avalon, utforska dem."

Hon kysste honom, hennes händer letade sig in under hans kläder. Han drog kraftigt efter andan när hon kom åt att smeka hans nakna hud. Han knäppte försiktigt upp livet på hennes klänning och hjälpte henne att dra den över hennes huvud. Han ställde sig upp, hängde hennes klänning över ryggen på en stol och hängde av sin långrock. Hon stod vid bädden och såg på honom. Hennes tunna underklänning dolde inte mycket. Han lyfte upp henne i sin famn och lade henne på hennes bädd.

"Jag älskar dig så mycket," sade han drömskt och såg in i hennes ögon.

"Jag älskar dig också, Avalon Grönlöv… fast du är inte lika självsäker när du inte har en klinga mot min hals…"

Avalon skrattade och kysste henne. Hans händer trevade in under hennes klänning, mot hennes hud. Varje beröring var en njutning. Aldrig hade någon man fått röra vid henne på det sättet. Aldrig hade någon kvinna fått beröra honom som hon gjorde nu. Som nyfikna barn upptäcker världen, behagade de varandra tills de båda brann av åtrå. Arania drog honom så tätt inpå sig hon kunde, och han fyllde henne med sin värme.

När nästa morgon grydde låg hon fortfarande i hans armar. Hon sov lugnt och stilla, han låg vaken och såg på den stigande solen genom hennes fönster. Han ville aldrig släppa taget om henne. När de varit så nära som man och kvinna kan komma var separationen allt för svår. Tillslut reste han sig från hennes bädd. Han lät

henne sova och gick ut i trädgården.

"Nå? Var hon energigivande eller tröttade hon ut dig?"

Avalon såg mot Gideon, som satt på bänken nedan trappan och rökte pipa.

"Tror du verkligen jag skulle diskutera det med dig?" sade han och satte sig ned bredvid Gideon.

"Din far och mor har varit vakna sedan soluppgången. Själv har jag inte sovit ännu, vinet rusar fortfarande i mina ådror. När försvann ni egentligen? Jag hade velat ge min syster några tipps…"

"Jag tror inte hon var i behov av några…" mumlade Avalon och de började skratta båda två.

"Välkommen i familjen, du är ett bra tillskott till vårt kungahus. Era barn kommer att bli utsökta! Om något händer min son ska jag göra din förstfödda son till min arvinge. Tänk dig Avalon. En konung med din alviska skönhet och styrka kombinerat med min familjs jäklaranamma. Storslaget, storslaget…"

"Men Catrine väntar ett till barn och hon kan få fler söner."

"Catrine… Catrine… en vacker blomma är hon min hustru. Skyr mig som elden gör hon också. Låser mig ute ur hennes kammare om kvällen… bröt in dörren, det gjorde jag en kväll. Fort sprang min ängel och gömde sig hos min syster… Vad jag ska ta mig till med henne vet jag inte… Åh, Avalon, kvinnor flockas runt omkring oss. Runt dig för din skönhet, runt mig för min makt. Vi gör som de ber oss och äktar dem, sen flyr min duva snabbt som vinden… Så säg mig, Avalon, har du äktat en tiger eller en svan?"

Avalon skrattade högt och klappade Gideon på axeln.

"Vi ska tala mer när ruset lämnat dig."

"Du har rätt, min nya broder, min enda broder. Jag ska gå och få någon timmes sömn. Om nu dörren till min kammare är öppen förståss. Ha en trevlig morgon!"

Så skuttade han iväg upp för palatstrappan. Avalon skrattade gått.

Avalon gick till sin far och mor, de lyckönskade honom åter. Legolas tog med sin son på en promenad utanför staden. De gick genom den lilla port som Avalon och

Arania så ofta använt, och kom ut i skogen.

"Du vet att vi snart ger oss av…" började Legolas.

"Ja, Galadriel nämnde att hennes skepp var färdigställt. Hur snart reser ni?"

Legolas såg med sorg i ögonen på sin son.

"Jag har länge fruktat de orden. In i det sista hade jag önskat att du blev med oss."

"Jag kan inte lämna Arania. Jag har lovat henne min eviga kärlek. Det var bara några timmar sedan du förevigade vårt löfte eller hur?"

"Jag ville vägra… ska jag vara riktigt ärlig ville jag vägra, å det bestämdaste. Men din mor övertalade mig. Hon gjorde en gång det val du gjorde i går. Hon vet vad det innebär."

"Ingen har någonsin berättat om det," sade Avalon och såg frågande ut.

"Elimin, din mor, hon föddes för ett annat syfte än det hon lever för idag. Hon föddes till anmoder för detta konungahus. Den släkt som du nu är invigd i. Hon föddes för att bli Aragorns gemål, och vaka över hans ätt till tidens slut. Men hon blev förälskad i mig, och lade sitt liv i mina händer. Hon sade att detta val var ditt att göra, ingen annans. Hade jag bara kunnat hade jag gjort det för dig. När du och din syster accepterade aftonstjärnans nåd… såg jag det som att denna dag aldrig skulle komma. Jag hade fel."

"Jag ska bära aftonstjärnan så länge jag finns här…"

"Det är enkelt för dig att säga nu. Men när Arania avlider, av sjukdom, av ålder, av skada… då blir det inte lika lätt för dig. Tar du av dig aftonstjärnan och verkligen menar det, bortsäger du dig rätten till Valinors härlighet… Blir du med och vinkar av oss?"

Avalon nickade och tänkte på vad som sagts.

Några veckor gick och sakta kom hösten. Det var dags för alverna att ge sig av.

"Jag önskar att jag kunde bli med er och vinka av ert fartyg," sade Aragorn till sin vän. "Jag kommer att sakna ert folk, deras ansikten finns för evigt i mitt hjärta."

"Vi lämnar en stor bit kvar… Avalon kommer troligen inte att resa med oss." Svarade Legolas sorgset.

"Det blir hans val, men jag hoppas för min dotters skull att han stannar."

Eowyn sade farväl till Elimin. Hennes ögon var till bristningsgränsen fulla med tårar. De visste att de aldrig skulle mötas igen. Arania och Gandalf följde med dem när de gav sig av.

De red väster ut, förbi Rohans gyllene sal, över Rohan passet och förbi Isengård. När de passerade genom Flyke kände Legolas och Gandalf ett stort behov av att söka upp hoberna. Sams efterlevande bodde fortfarande i Flyke, men tiden var allt för kort. I hamnarna väntade Galadriel ombord på sitt vita skepp. Calmurill, Sirina och Ilion var fortfarande för små för att kunna välja sin väg vid templet Mirasell. Men ett undantag måste ha gjorts, för Legolas och Lofa kunde utan problem hänga halsbandet runt sina barns halsar. På Galadriels instruktion hängdes Elimins ofödda barns halsband om Elimins hals. Elimin var stor nu, hon skulle föda i

Valinor. Där stod de nu redo att kliva ombord. Legolas kramade om sin son och frågade om han verkligen inte skulle bli med dem. Avalon såg på Arania som stod en liten bit därifrån, och skakade på sitt huvud.

"Mitt hjärta finns här, jag har inget i Valinor."

"Förutom din familj och dina vänner…" sade Legolas sorgset.

Elimin sade ingenting, hon bara grät hejdlöst och kramade om sin son så hårt att han nästan kvävdes. Galadriel tog hand om henne och lugnade henne. Legolas förde sin förstörda hustru ombord. Galadriel vände sig till Gandalf.

"Mäster Elrond bad mig ta hand om detta och ge det till er när den här stunden var inne."

Hon räckte Gandalf en liten träask, utan att öppna den dolde han den i sin kappa. Han bugade djupt till tack. Under tiden sade Avalon farväl till Nova och Lofa. Nova grät och kunde knappt se på sin bror. Lofa lade sin hand på Avalons axel.

"Du gör rätt som följer ditt hjärta, fast jag hade innerligt önskat att du äktat Tinda i stället."

Avalon log och kramade om Nova. Legolas återvände ner för relingen. I sina händer bar han asken med Samyon och hans egen pannring.

"Min regeringstid blev kort," sade han och försökte le, "ibland så funderar jag på om inte mitt folk skulle fått välja dig redan tidigare. De hade säkert accepterat det utan att tveka.Det finns inget folk här som kan säga sin sak i detta… så du får välja själv. Jag önskar att du bar min krona och att du blev Samyons väktare. Samyon kan inte föras till Valinor. Den måste bli kvar här, mottager du dig det ansvaret?"

Avalon nickade och föll på knä vid Legolas fötter. Legolas lade sin fars pannring på Avalons huvud.

"Res dig Avalon, tredje konung av Mörkmården. Den pannring du tidigare burit, kan Arania bära om hon så önskar. Hon kan dock inte dela ditt ansvar på grund av hennes ursprung. Jag kommer att sakna dig så…"

Så kramade han om Avalon åter en gång och återvände sen till Elimin som fortfarande grät hejdlöst. Galadriel steg fram till Avalon. Hon såg på honom och smeket hans kind.

"Ditt hjärta är gott, Avalon. Din kraft är stor. Du har valt för hennes skull, för kärleks skull. Det är stort. Du blir den sista alven i denna värld. Vad du väljer att göra med din tid får ditt hjärta visa. Jag var en gång i den situation du är nu. Förvisad från Valinor skulle jag stanna här. Men den hjälp jag gav Aragorn under Ringens tid, och det skydd jag gav dig och din mor, gav mig rätten tillbaka. Detta blir en gåva till dig, alvernas siste konung i denna värld. "

Hon höll fram sin hand mot Avalon. I hennes öppna handflata låg Nenya.

"Den är smidd av denna värld, jag vill inte ta den med mig. Bär den, storkonung Avalon. Den ska skydda dig mot ont". Avalon såg på Arania. "Nej," sade Galadriel.

"Den är för kraftfull för dödliga händer. Den skulle förtära och dräpa hennes själ. Bär den nu du, och placera henne under dess skyddande vingar. Sedan om tjugo år, ska den bäras av din dotter, när hon färdats hit och valt odödligheten vid din sida."

Avalon såg forskande på Galadriel.

"Men jag har ingen dotter…"

Galadriel skrattade ett klingande vackert skratt och tog Avalons händer i sina.

"Min älskade dotterson, det är ännu tidigt. Men du har en dotter, blek som månskivan, skinande som solen, vacker som Eärendil, vår mest älskade stjärna. Den som lyser vår väg mot väst."

Avalon såg mot Arania och log. Hon såg mycket oförstående ut. Avalon trädde Nenya på sitt finger och kände dess kraft strömma igenom honom.

"_Namarie_, Avalon, och sörj ej din familj. Så länge du bär aftonstjärnans välsignelse kan du finna din väg tillbaka till oss."

Så klev hon ombord. Arania kom och ställde sig vid sin mans sida och såg skeppet lägga ut från hamnen. Vid aktern stod Galadriel, Legolas och Elimin. De höjde sina händer till farväl medan skeppet seglade mot den sjunkande solen. En tår gled ner för Avalons kind när det vita skeppet sakta försvann mot horisonten. Alvernas sista skepp hade seglat, alverna hade lämnat Midgård. Kvar stod han nu ensam bland människor, ensam konung utan folk. Han blundade och tyckte sig höra sin faders röst i vinden:

_Havet vilar aftonstilla, aldrig tycks det stormar haft._

_Likt en mäktig ande, tung av andakt, lätt av klarhets kraft_

_Skarpt och noggrant speglas, klippornas nakna stup._

_Genomskinligt enkelt, ligger det vida djup._

_Liljeklart, lätt och rent står allt._

_Tecknat säkert i luftig ro, sköljt i doft av salt._

_Liljeklart, tankfullt, jämn och ren._

_Skyr nu dagen i rymdens ljus, fin som en ädelsten._

_Farväl sköna midgård, vår tanke dig vi sänder._

_Vi lämnar dig nu, vårt hjärta vid dina stränder._

_Farväl du skog av guld, du källa vackert klar._

_Farväl du gröna lundar, Mörkmården underbar._

_Farväl min son och vän, lev lyckligt och lev väl._

_I mitt hjärta ska du alltid finnas, farväl, min son, farväl…_

_karin boye med tillagda rader för att passa in._


	6. Prinsessan av Mörkmården

**Andra Boken**

**"Mörkrets återtåg"**

Kap 6: Prinsessan av mörkmården

Avalon, Arania och Gandalf stod på kajen och såg efter skeppet tills det hade försvunnit i den vackra solnedgången. Arania kramade om sin man och kände hans sorg.

"Kom min älskade, nu ger vi oss av hemåt," sade hon tröstande och kysste honom.

"Du har gjort ett stort val, Avalon. Det är inte många som hade klarat av det du just gjorde. Att lämna sin familj för en okänd framtid kräver mod, stort mod." sade Gandalf.

"Jag lämnar inte min familj, Gandalf. Jag stannar hos den." svarade Avalon och log.

"Du vet?.." Gandalf såg frågande på Avalon.

"Galadriel talade just om det för mig."

"Vad är det ni talar om? Jag verkar vara den enda som inte förstår!" undrade Arania.

"Du är havande, min älskade. Du ska bli mor!"

Arania stirrade på Avalon, sen såg hon på Gandalf. Den gamle trollkarlen nickade. Aranias ögon fylldes med tårar. "Jag hade slutat hoppas…"

"Du har äktat en alv, Arania. Även om du var ofruktsam som en stenöken tidigare, är du nu som en spirande vår. Ny kraft har åter tillförts den här världen. Ny kraft som den kan leva av," sade Gandalf och log.

De började resan tillbaka till Gondor. Deras reshastighet var lite kvickare än den varit med den höggravida Elimin. Avalon ville att Arania skulle vara försiktig, men hon hade inte tålamod till det. När Aragorn såg Arania, Avalon och Gandalf komma gående genom trädgården lättade hans tyngda hjärta något. Han hade varit rädd att Arania skulle bli lämnad ensam trotts sitt nya äktenskap. Aragorn såg en ny blick i sin svärsons ögon. Avalon hade fått ett nytt ansvar lagt på sina axlar. Han var konung själv nu, konung av mörkmården, väcktare av Samyon. Avalons alviska ljus tycktes mer intensivt än tidigare och påminde mycket om Galadriels.

Hösten kom med stormar och regnväder, men i Gondor verkade ändå värme finnas. Avalons och Aranias kärlek blev starkare för var dag. Aranias mage växte och blev sakta större. Avalon var mycket stolt. Glädje strålade ur hans ögon när någon nämnde Aranias tillstånd. Hennes humör, å andra sidan, var mycket varierande. Hon ömsom grät, ömson skrattade. Ibland var hon lugn och sansad för att i nästa stund brista ut i ett raserianfall. Avalons krafter växte, snart hade hans bedrifter och ryckte spritt sig över landet. Människor kom till honom för att helas och för att se den sista alven i midgård. Hösten följdes snart av vintern och snön lade sig som ett täcke över landskapet. Catrine födde sitt andra barn. En dotter som fick namnet Gidela. Arania såg hur stolt hennes bror var, och tänkte på sitt och Avalons barn som skulle födas till våren. Avalon och Gideon gjorde ofta besök i byarna runt staden. Vanligen för att inspektera djurhållningen, eller döma i tvister. Aragorn lämnade mer och mer över sina offentliga uppgifter till Gideon. Trotts sitt medelålders yttre började den gamle konungen vara trött i sinnet. Han kände att det var bra om folket lärde känna sin nya konung, innan det var dags för honom att överta tronen. Avalon saknade djupt sina föräldrar och syskon, särskilt nu när han snart skulle bli far själv. Men närheten till Aranias familj och Gandalf, gjorde att bearbetningen av hans sorg kändes lite lättare. Hade han varit alv ända ut i fingertopparna hade det varit mycket svårare för honom. Elimins mänskliga arv gav honom kraft att hålla humöret uppe. Snart kom värmen och snön började smälta bort. Tiden för Aranias födande kom allt närmare. Eowyn , Arania och deras jungfrur spenderade många timmar med att förbereda kläder och leksaker inför nedkomsten. Avalon vakade över sin hustru som en hök, han fanns vid hennes sida hela tiden. Gideon var fascinerad över Avalons engagemang. Han mindes spänningen inför sin sons födsel, men inte hade han varit så övervakande. Ibland fick Arania säga ifrån, hon behövde vara ifred någon stund då och då. Så en solig dag i början av April hände det.

Avalon hade för en gångs skull slitit sig från Aranias sida för att hjälpa en man som skadats svårt i en närliggande by. När han precis behandlat mannen färdigt kände han ett kraftigt varsel. Aranias värkar hade börjat. Avalon red så fort hästen bar honom mot staden. Vakterna på muren såg honom komma, men de var inte snabba nog att få upp portarna. Som om en fruktansvärd kraft kastats mot portarna flög de upp på vid gavel när Avalon kom inridandes. Människorna såg förundrat på honom. Palatsportarna öppnades utan att någon rört vid dem när han kom springandes upp för palatstrappan. När han var framme vid deras gemensamma kammare och precis skulle kasta sig in, blev han stoppad av Dina.

"O, nej, nej, my lord. Inga karlar tillåtna. Sitt du och vänta bredvid de andra herrarna."

Avalon vände sig om och där satt Aragorn, Gideon och Gandalf. De smålog alla tre.

"Utkörd? Lika väl, barnafödande är ingen vacker syn. Blod och svett överallt." log Gideon.

Avalon satte sig ner bredvid Aragorn och dolde sitt vackra ansikte i sina händer.

"Det är det som oroar mig… Novas nedkomst med Ilion hade varit nästan smärtfri… men vid människors födslar står så mycket på spel. Min mormor dog i barnsäng. Om det faktum att min mor är halvalv spelade någon roll vet jag inte… Om det händer Arania något kommer jag aldrig att förlåta mig själv…"

Arania skrek till och Avalon flög på fötter.

"Sitt ner!" Befallde Aragorn. "det är fullständigt naturligt att kvinnor skriker och gråter när de ska föda."

"Men jag kan lindra hennes smärta, jag vet att jag kan det. Gandalf, säg att jag kan det!" insisterade Avalon.

Trollkarlen bara skrattade. Sen lade han sin arm om Avalon. "Blanda dig inte i nu. Detta är en kvinnosak. Eowyn, Dina och jordemodern tar hand om henne, de kan sin sak. Du gör bara saken värre om du försöker bryta dig in. Arania behöver känna ditt lugn." sade han tyst och försökte lugna ner Avalon.

Aragorn beordrade Gideon att sätta sig framför dörren och blockera den, i fall att Avalon skulle göra ett nytt inbrottsförsök. Avalon blev mycket frustrerad när han såg det. Timmarna gick. Avalon vankade fram och tillbaka i korridoren utanför kammaren. Varje gång Arania gav ifrån sig ett ljud ryckte han till. Han såg bedjande på Gideon, Aragorn och Gandalf. Men de var mycket bestämda. Ett halvt dygn senare tystnade plötsligt Aranias skrik och ett litet kvidande barnskrik flöt ut i korridoren. Avalon rusade fram mot kammar dörren. Innan Gideon hunnit reagera hade Avalon skjutit honom åt sidan, öppnat dörren och kastat sig in. Avalon såg sig omkring och upptäckte till sin förskräckelse de blodiga tygstyckena som låg vid bädden. Han sprang fram till Arania och satte sig ner vid hennes sida.

"Hej älskling… mumlade hon trött."

"Hur är det med dig?" Frågade han lugnt och smekte bort några svettiga hårslingor från hennes panna. Arania kände en stärkande värme sprida sig i hennes kropp när hans händer rörde vid henne.

"Åh, jag har aldrig mått bättre…" smålog hon.

"Jag var så orolig, så rädd att något skulle hända dig. Din far och bror lät mig inte komma in. Inte ens Gandalf var på min sida."

"Det här är mina angelägenheter, Avalon. De gjorde helt rätt som stoppade dig."

Eowyn steg fram till Avalon och Arania. I sin famn bar hon ett litet knyte.

"Här är någon som vill träffa dig. "

Avalon ställde sig upp och tog försiktigt emot barnet. Hans ögon fylldes med tårar och han satte sig ner bredvid Arania igen.

"Hon är underbar…" mumlade han och tog Aranias hand.

"Hur kunde du veta att det blev en flicka?" undrade Arania.

"Galadriel berättade det innan hon seglade." mumlade Avalon oförmögen att ta ögonen från det skrynkliga lilla knytet

"Denna information hade du förståss inte kunnat dela med dig av?"

"Och förstöra din överaskning? Aldrig... Vad ska vi kalla henne?" frågade Avalon och lade

barnet i Aranias famn.

"Hon blir blond. Se, hon har redan lite hår, det blir ljust som ditt." sade Arania och strök barnets huvud.

"Dina blå ögon…" tillade Avalon.

Arania log. "Ja, de är blå, fast mer intensiva än mina. Som bleka safirer."

"Låt oss då kalla henne det. Låt oss kalla henne Safair."

"Det blir bra…" mumlade Arania. "Hej lilla vän. Hej Safair... se hon ler! Jag tror hon tycker om det..."

"Det gör hon säkert..." mumlade Avalon och kysste sin hustrus panna.

Tiden som följde var mycket hektisk för den nya, lilla familjen. Många var de som kom för att gratulera de stolta föräldrarna och för att inspektera lilla Safair. Människorna var mycket fascinerade av den lilla varelsen. Safair uppförde sig som ett alviskt barn. Redan dagen efter hennes födsel satt hon upp och iakttog intensivt alla runt henne. Hon hade dessutom redan två centimeter långt, ljust hår på sitt huvud. Alla tyckte det var konstigt att ett ädelt barn inte namngavs efter sin far eller mor. Avalon förklarade att så inte var alvernas sed. Barnet skulle bära ett namn som klädde det. Inte för att visa sin härstamning, som människorna gjorde. Många jämförde Safair med Gidela. Safair såg snart ut att vara ifatt sin nära halvåret äldre kusins utveckling. Mycket märkligt tyckte många. Arania bara hänvisade till sin dotters gener. Har man en sådan far så har man.

Tiden gick. Sommar följdes av höst, vinter av vår. Avalon och Arania var mycket lyckliga. Lilla Safair växte och blev vackrare för vart år som gick. Hon lekte ofta med sina äldre kusiner i trädgården. Arania och Catrine kom varandra ännu närmare än tidigare. Catrine hade börjat följa Aranias exempel och drack av Eowyns te var kväll. Trots att hon bara var runt tjugofyra år hade hon bestämt sig för att inte föda fler barn. Arania förstod henne. Gideons barn hade varit stora och Catrines förlossningar svåra. Om inte Avalon hade funnits till hands efter Catrines senaste förlossning hade hon kanske inte överlevt. Catrines son var nu sju år gammal. Han lekte ofta med sina träsvärd och sköldar som han far och farfar förärat honom. Catrine såg ofta kung Aragorn och Gideon visa den lille pojken hur han skulle handskas med dessa vapen. Hon var inte särskilt förtjust i det. Hon ville att hennes son skulle få vara barn så länge som möjligt. Safair och Gidela var mer intresserade av stenar, gräshoppor, paddor och allt annat de kunde hitta i snår och buskar. En eftermiddag satt Arania och Avalon och övervakade barnen när de lekte i trädgården. Arania såg lyckligt på sin dotter och tog sin mans hand.

"Hon blir så vacker", suckade hon.

"Hon har ärvt det av sin mor." svarade Avalon och log.

"Men hon är så ljus. Det ser nästan ut som om någon tvättat bort all färg från hennes anlete. Hennes hår har inte längre samma gyllene nyanse som ditt, det liknar mer silver. Hennes hud är nästan vit. Sen vill hon helst gå klädd i ljusgrått, ljusblått eller ljuslila. Man kan inte säga att hon är färgstark direkt. "

Avalon skrattade, han såg mot barnen, de vekade vara osams om något och sprang fram till de vuxna.

"_Atar, Aragorn quenema aran-taurgalen!_ "sade Safair lite tvärt.

Avalon log. Arania såg frågande på sin man.

"Få henne att tala så jag förstår!" röt lille Aragorn.

"Arania, Safair säger att lille Aragorn här inte tror att jag är konung av mörkmården."

"Du kan inte vara en konung. Min farfar är konung över det här landet och folket!" sade lille Aragorn och lade armarna i kors på bröstet.

"Jag är en konung, Aragorn, men mitt land ligger inte här och mitt folk har rest lång bort."

"En konung borde vara med sitt folk… farfar skulle då följa oss om vi flyttade."

"Jag stannade här för att jag älskar din moster, drottningen av mörkmården."

"Det tycker jag verkar dumt!" utbrast lille Aragorn.

"Åh! Du är så elak!" morrade Safair och gav sig på Aragorn med näbbar och klor.

Avalon skrattade medan Arania försökte sära på barnen.

Tiden gick och Aragorn överlät nu nästan alla sina offentliga uppdrag till Gideon. Aragorn ville bara njuta av sin familj och sina härliga barnbarn. En morgon fann lille Aragorn en skadad fågel i trädgården. Fågeln hade brutit vingen och kunde inte flyga. Han visade den för Safair som nu var åtta år gammal. Hon föreslog att de skulle ta fågeln till hennes far. Avalon satt i trädgården och läste igenom förrådsjournalrena som konungen aldrig tycktes ha tid med.

"Atar! (i)" Ropade Safair och Avalon såg mot barnen som kom springande mot honom.

"Fågeln är skadad och Safair säger att du kanske kan hjälpa den." sade lille Aragorn och höll fram fågeln mot Avalon. Avalon lade ner pappren och tog försiktigt emot fågeln. Han synade den noggrant och omslöt den i sina stora händer. Han viskade några ord på alviska mot händernas kupol. En liten stund senare öppnade han sina händer och fågeln flög upp i luften. Avalon sträckte fram ett finger och fågeln landade på det. Den kvittrade lite grann och flög sen sin väg. Aragorn såg häpet efter fågeln och sedan föll hans blick på Avalon.

"Du är ingen konung, du är magisk son Gandalf!" sade han häpet. Avalon brast ut i skratt.

"Nej, Aragorn, jag är inte magisk. Jag är en konung med också en helare."

"Jag sa ju att han kunde ordna det!" triumferade Safair. "Min pappa är bäst i hela vida världen!"

Så slog om sina armar om Avalons hals och kramade om honom.

Lille Aragorn såg förläget på Safair. Hur kunde hans kusin vara så fjantig? Avalon såg på lille Aragorn som om han förstod vad som rörde sig i hans huvud. Aragorn slog skamsen blicken i marken. Safair släppte sin far och hoppade fram till Aragorn.

"Kom nu!" uppmanade hon och tog hans hand, sen sprang de iväg.

Avalon betraktade dem tankfullt. Han hade tagit upp med Arania att han tyckte kusinerna var lite väl nära. Men hon hade bara svarat att de fortfarande bara är barn och inget att oroa sig för. Allt efter åren gick blev Avalon mer och mer fundersam över sin dotters och hennes kusins förhållande.

Unge Aragorn var nu en ståtlig man som snart skulle fylla tjugoett år. Hans far och farfar hade börjat diskutera lämpliga gemåler för honom. Avalon var orolig. Han hade sett unge Aragorn ge Safair blommor och visa henne tecken på uppskattning. Safair var snart tjugo år gammal. Hon ansågs för länge sedan vara i rätt ålder för giftermål, nästan lite gammal. Safair hade utvecklats till en mycket vacker kvinna. Hennes långa ljusa hår skimrade i silver, hennes hud var ljusare än sin fars. Hon hade inte ärvt Avalons fysiska styrka, utan var högväxt och slank som en riktig älva. Avalon diskuterade ofta sina farhågor med Gandalf. Den gamle trollkarlen tyckte precis som Avalon att de var lite för nära släkt för att ingå något intimt förhållande.

Men unga hjärtan är svåra att styra.

En dag kallade Avalon sin dotter till sig. Det var snart dags för Safair att resa till de grå hamnarna och göra sitt livsval. Avalon och Arania talade länge med Safair och förklarade vad hennes val skulle innebära. Önskar hon bära aftonstjärnan, går hon sin faders väg, odödlig, evigt ung. Väljer hon att avstå går hon sin mors väg och lever som människorna.

"Betyder det att jag måste välja mellan er två?" frågade Safair försiktigt. Arania kramade

om henne

"Det betyder att du måste välja din framtid. Vill du en dag följa din far till Valinor, eller följa mig till de dödas rike. Vad du än bestämmer dig för så kommer du att ha oss båda så länge vi finns i denna värld. Detta val måste du göra från ditt hjärta. Ingen av oss kommer att locka dig åt något håll."

"Om jag inte kan?…" mumlade Safair.

"Du måste," sade Avalon bestämt. "Din farmor levde länge ett delat liv. Hon fick aldrig någon riktig frid förrän hennes själ funnit sin plats. Hon kände inte tillhörighet någon stans och vandrade vida omkring utan mål, utan lugn i sin själ. Det är ingen tillvaro att önska sig."

Avalon satte sig bredvid sin hustru och dotter. "Hur som helst så måste valet göras i Mirasells tempel vid de grå hamnarna. Din mor kan inte träda in genom dess portar så hon stannar här och väntar på oss. Vi reser om några dagar, så du får tänka igenom detta noga. I templet kan vi antingen lyfta din alviska gåva helt, eller befästa den i stjärnorna."

Så lämnade de Safair att tänka igenom sitt val.

Safair väcktes under natten av att någon kastade småsten på hennes fönster. Hon steg upp och öppnade fönstret.

"Safair, är du vaken?" unge Aragorn stod nedanför och log.

"Nu är jag det din idiot…" muttrade hon. "Vad är det frågan om?"

"Kom ner, natten är varm, stjärnorna är klara. Kom, vi tar en promenad."

"Du är galen! Tänk om våra fäder ser oss. Vi kan inte bara smita iväg, skogen kryllar av orcher och formlösa ting om nätterna."

"Jag skyddar dig! Kom nu, prinsessa! Var inte så barnslig."

Hon stängde fönstret, klädde sig och gick för att möta honom. Han tog hennes hand och de gick ut genom den lilla porten i muren bakom palatset. Månljuset spelade i trädens lövklädda kronor. Världen låg tyst och stilla. Han ledde henne fram till den lilla sjön, den väg så många vandrat före dem. Vattnet låg blankt som en spegel. Under ett stort träd vid strandkanten där det växte vackra vita blommor tog han hennes båda händer och såg henne djupt i ögonen. Hon var lite kortare än honom, i hennes ögon såg han stjärnorna tindra, hennes hår glänste som silver. Hon såg på honom med värme, mörkret gav hans grå ögon en sällsam glöd. Hon log och skulle just säga honom något. Men han lade sin hand över hennes mun.

"Sch… säg inget förstör inte ögonblicket med ord," mumlade han och stök hennes hår.

Sedan lutade han sakta sitt huvud mot henne. Precis innan deras läppar möttes flög det upp en svärm av eldflugor från marken. Hon skrattade och såg på dem. De dansade i lufter barnsligt ovetande om vad de just hindrat.

"Safair…" sade han mjukt för att fånga hennes uppmärksamhet åter. "Safair… jag… jag…"

Hon blundade och vände sitt ansikte mot marken.

"Se på mig Safair, se på mig." uppmanade han. Hon såg åter på honom, han smekte hennes

kind och lät sin hand följa hennes hals och axels konturer. Han omslöt henne försiktigt i sin famn och lutade sig åter mot henne. Men hon slet sig från hans grepp och flydde.

"Safair…förlåt mig…" mumlade han tyst, när han såg hennes gestalt försvinna in bland

träden. Hon sprang så fort hennes ben bar henne. Hon hörde sitt hjärtas slag eka i hela kroppen.

Några dagar senare gav Avalon och Safair sig av mot Mirasell. Arania vinkade av dem med sorg i sitt hjärta.

"Hur tror du hon väljer?" frågade den gamle konungen som kom gående och såg sin dotters sorgsna blick.

"Hon är så fäst vid sin far att jag ibland tror att det är ohälsosamt…" svarade Arania. "Hon väljer evigheten, det är jag säker på. En dag kommer jag att förlora dem båda." Aragorn

kramade om sin dotter och de gick tillbaka in i palatset.

De red samma väg Avalon färdats sist han besökte hamnarna. En känsla av saknad ekade i hans bröst. När de så nådde fram till hamnarna såg de precis ut som Avalon mindes dem, men nu låg de stilla och tysta. Inga skepp guppade i hamnen, inga alver var i rörelse. Hade det inte varit för den lilla ekan i grått trä som låg förtöjd vid kajen såg ut som om tiden stått stilla. De trädde in i Ilúvartars mäktiga tempel och Safair blev mycket imponerad av det. De vackra tavlorna som visade bilder hon bara hört om i sagor gjorde henne mållös.

Plötsligt kände hon en känsla av obehag och vinglade till. För hennes inre syn utspelade sig en underlig scen. Hon såg sin far gå upp gör altargången med en rödhårig kvinna vid sin sida.

De knäböjde framför altaret och en vacker alv hängde skimrande halsband om deras halsar. När synen släppte henne var hon alldeles andfådd. Hon märkte att hon halvlåg i sin faders famn.

"Hur är det fatt?" frågade han så fort han såg att hon var kontaktbar.

"Jag såg något underligt. Du och en rödhårig kvinna…"

"Det måste ha varit ett av templets många minnen som visade sig för dig. Denna plats är ej byggd av sten och stål. Det är som ett väsen. Kom nu, jag hjälper dig att gå."

Avalon hjälpte sin dotter på fötter och stöttade henne fram till kuddarna framför altaret, och hon föll på knä.

Arania väntade oroligt i Gondor. Dagarna gick sakta. Hon kände på sig att Safair valt evigheten men kunde inte vara säker. Arania var snart femtiotvå år gammal, men det syntes inte mycket av åldern i hennes ansikte. Hon såg inte ut att åldrats en dag sedan hennes bröllop. Gideon hade åren tagit hårdare på. Hans hår var gråspräng och hans hud hade börjat rynka sig. Unge Aragorn följde sin far i vått och torrt. Hade kung Aragorn varit en vanlig man hade Gideon varit kung nu och hans son en prins i träning. Men kung Aragorn såg fortfarande ung ut för sin ålder. Han var snart etthundra år gammal. När så Arania hörde vakten trumpeta förstod hon att Avalon och Safair återvänt. Arania tog emot dem och såg med sorg att aftonstjärnan glimmade runt hennes dotters hals. Safair kunde knappt se sin mor i ögonen.

"Så, sade hon och kysste sin dotters panna. Avalon är inte den sista alven i midgård i alla fall. Det ser ut som om Galadriel hade fel."

Avalon kramade om sin hustru och kysste henne. "Var inte ledsen älskade," sade han och smekte hennes kind. Arania lyfte hans hand från hennes kind och såg fundersamt på den.

"Var är din ring?" frågade hon.

"Safair bär den. Hon är nu väktare av Nenya, som drottning Galadriel före henne. Det var Galadriels önskan att Safair skulle bära den, om hon själv så önskade."

Arania såg på sin dotter. Hon var nu slående lik Galadriel. Trotts att hennes reskläder var slitna och hon bar sin faders gamla grå alvkappa från Lorien. Unge Aragorn kom med sin far, mor, farfar och farmor för att välkomna dem åter. Han såg på Safair, alla hennes mänskliga skönhetsfel och ojämnheter var borta. Hon tycktes tindra i ett svagt ljus, precis som sin far.

"Hon valde oändligheten," suckade Eowyn. Arania har alla andar emot sig.

"Vad menar du?" frågade unge Aragorn.

"Hon är alvisk nu, precis som sin far. Hon kommer aldrig att avlida om hon inte dräps för någons hand. Hon kommer ej heller åldras, eller insjukna i någon sjukdom. Hon är inte längre av denna värld. Hade du hoppats på en framtid med henne är nu allt hopp förbi. Hade hon älskat dig hade hon valt att stå vid din sida, inte vid sin faders." sade Eowyn

och såg forskande på sitt barnbarn. Unge Aragorn sade ingenting. Alla utom den unge prinsen gick ner för att välkomna Avalon och Safair tillbaka. Safair vände sin blick mot unge Aragorn som stod stilla som en stenstod på palatstrappans högsta trappsteg. Hon såg hur hans blick vandrade från henne till hennes far. Sedan vände han sig om och gick tillbaka in i palatset.

------------------------------------------------------------------

(i) Far! (pappa)


	7. Konungens bortgång

Kap 7: Konungens bortgång

Någon dag efter att Avalon och Safair återvänt från de grå hamnarna, lät unge Aragorn tillkännage att han valt sin brud. Han hade beslutat äkta en kvinna vid namn Mirran. Dotter till en av kung Aragorns rådgivare. Den gamle konungen och Gideon var förvånade, de var inte helt säkra på att unge Aragorn ens träffat sin framtida, blott sextonåriga brud. Men hon hade en god bakrund och de hade godkänt äktenskapet i alla fall. Vigseln var underbart vacker. Unge Aragorn och Mirran vigdes i trädgården under den sjunkande solen precis som Avalon och Arania en gång gjort. Safair såg hela tiden ner i marken, där hon satt bredvid sin mor och far. Arania kände att Safair sörjde, men hon kunde inget annat göra än att försöka trösta. Aragorn hade valt Mirran till sin brud och det fanns intet Arania kunde göra för att ändra på det. Ett år senare föddes unge Aragorns första barn. Det blev en son och han kallade honom Arathorn, efter sin farfars far. Den gamle konungen var mycket stolt. Åren gick och Arathorn växte. Han var mycket lik sin far och farfar. En stolt liten unge som spatserade runt i trädgården och lekte med sina vänner. De lekte ofta att de stred mot Gerhard och alla ville vara storkung Aragorn. Gandalf var en populär statist i deras lekar. Den gamle trollkarlen fick vara den onde Gerhard och strida mot de små. När han ledsnade på att vara ond, stor och farlig, så lät han små fjärilar uppenbara sig i barnens händer. De förtjusta barnen jagade dem tills de storkande och Gandalf fick lite lugn och ro. Kort sagt kan man säga att livet lugnt flöt på i Gondor.

Safair kände att hon sakta förändrades. Sedan unge Aragorns bröllop hade hon fallit in i någon slags djup melankoli. Den enda plats där hon kunde finna frid var i närheten av vatten. Hon spenderade timmar vid den lilla sjön utanför staden. Hon blundade och lyssnade. Det kändes som om vattnet talade till henne. Hennes blick blev skarpare för var dag och hon förstod nu djur och fåglars språk. Ibland kände hon också att träden talade till henne, med ljusa hesa viskningar. Safair och Avalon var mycket nära. Arania kunde ibland bli mycket frustrerad när hennes man och dotter föll in i någon slags ordlös konversation som hon inte kunde ta del av. Arania funderade ofta på hur det var ställt med Safair. Sedan unge Aragorns bröllop hade Safair nästan slutat tala öppet. Ibland tyckte Arania att hon hörde sin dotters röst utan att Safairs läppar rörde sig. Safair hjälpte ofta sin far med hans helande arbete. Avalon spenderade mer och mer tid på att sköta den gamle konungens hälsa. Safair fruktade att gamle Aragorns tid snart var förbi. Hennes far kände samma sak.

Våren kom åter till Gondor. Solen sken och fåglarna kvittrade. Det var bara några dagar kvar till den gamle konungens etthundrationde födelsedag. Riket hade börjat förbereda firandet, men den gamle konungen var sjuk. Avalon hade helat honom gång på gång men de underliga symtomen bara återkom. På morgonen den tionde april träffades Arania, Catrine, Gidela och Safair i Aragorns sal. De hade mycket att ställa i ordning inför morgondagens firande. Avalon hade gått till den gamle tidigt den morgonen och inte setts sedan dess. Nu steg han in i salen. Arania reagerade direkt. Avalons ögon var blanka och sorgsna.

"Vad är det?" Frågade hon ängsligt. Avalon gick fram till henne och tog hennes händer.

"Ni bör alla gå till kung Aragorn snarast. Han är döende."

Arania släppte Avalons händer som om de bränt henne. Hon skakade på sitt huvud och såg på de andra i rummet.

"Är du säker…?" frågade hon med darrande röst, kämpade mot gråten.

"Han har bara timmar kvar." svarade Avalon sorgset.

Arania sprang till sin far så fort hon kunde. De andra kvinnorna följde efter henne. När de kom fram och klev in i kammaren fann de att Eowyn, Gandalf, Gideon och unge Aragorn redan var där. Eowyn grät vid sin mans sida. Den gamle konungen vände sitt ansikte mot Arania, sträckte fram sin hand och log.

"Min vackra dotter…" mumlade han tyst.

Arania tog sin faders hand och såg på Gandalf, i hopp om att få ett ljusare besked från honom. Den gamle trollkarlen bara skakade på huvudet. Hon började gråta och kastade sig om halsen på Avalon, som just steg in i kammaren.

"Hela honom, gör honom bra igen, jag vet att du kan. Du har återuppväckt honom förut." bad hon hjärtskärande och borrade in händerna i hans rygg

Avalon ögon vara blanka av sorg. Han skakade bara på huvudet. Arania blev vansinnig och började slå med sina händer mot Avalons bröst.

"Vad är det med dig? Varför gör du inte som jag säger? Ser du inte att han är döende!"

Avalon omslöt henne i sin famn och försökte lugna ner henne.

"Han kan inte göra mer," mumlade den gamla kungen. "Han kan hela de skadade men inte hindra tidens gång. Arania, jag har redan levt för länge. När min tid är slut finns det inget mer att göra. Inte ens Avalon kan göra något åt det. Jag har sett er alla växa upp till underbara människor, det har varit min stora lycka. Jag ångrar ingenting… förutom möjligen en sak. Avalon, kom och sätt dig vid min sida."

Avalon överlämnade sin gråtande hustru till hennes bror och satte sig bredvid Aragorn.

"Du har din fars hår och skönhet, jag kan tydligt se Legolas i ditt ansikte. Jag saknar ditt släkte. Vattnadal och Lothlórien, så vackra årets alla månader, rena som porlande källor. Arwen… som jag saknat henne och din mor… Elimin skulle ha äktat mig, du skulle ha varit min arvinge, Elendils arvinge. Gideon bär det namn som skulle ha givits dig… Jag undrar hur du hade sett ut? Kanske skulle ditt hår haft min färg, och dina ögon varit mörka som din mors?" Den gamle konungen rörde försiktigt vid Avalons gyllene hår. "Min dotter uppfyllde en av mina högsta önskningar när hon äktade dig. Att ha dig som svärson är det näst bästa. Jag kan inte kröna dig till konung av detta land. Men jag önskar att du vill ta på dig ansvaret att hjälpa Gideon skydda det. Lova mig att alltid finnas när mina barn behöver dig."

Avalon nickade och lovade.

"Gandalf," fortsatte Aragorn, "ge mig mitt svärd."

Gandalf bar fram Andúril till den gamle konungen. Aragorn fattade det med sina båda händer och såg på det.

"Gideon, min älskade son. Kom och motag ditt arv."

Gideon steg fram till konungens bädd med djup sorg i blicken. Aragorn höll fram svärdet mot honom.

"Motag Andúril, klingan som var bruten men smiddes samman för vår ätt. Du är Elendils arvinge, led detta folk stolt och glöm aldrig din ädla bakrund. Du är konung av Gondor nu. Bär min krona med ära."

Gideon tog försiktigt svärdet och bugade djupt. Nu vände Aragorn sig till Eowyn.

"Min älskade hustru. Sörj mig inte. Jag ska vänta på dig i Mandos salar. Sedan ska jag aldrig lämna dig mer. Arania, ta väl hand om din man och familj. Jag ska bära er alla i mitt hjärta för alltid."

Så slöt den gamle konungen sina ögon och viskade tyst: "_Namarie…(i)"_

Med en djup suck släcktes konungens ljus. Aragorn, den store konungen av Gondor var borta. Arania och Eowyn grät hejdlöst vid Aragorns dödsbädd. Gideon stod stilla med sin faders svärd i sina händer, hans blick var full av sorg. Avalon och Gandalf hade backat undan lite för att ge familjen mer utrymme. Avalon kände ett sting av förakt i de blickar Gideon gav honom.

Gideon kröntes till konung av Gondor dagen därpå. Sedan lät han utfärda tio dagars landsorg till ära av den gamle konungen. Eowyn hade det mycket svårt efter Aragorn bortgång. Hon ville absolut inte vara ensam. Arania sov med henne i konungens kammare de första nätterna, om nu Eowyn över huvudtaget kunde sova. Hon blev mer och mer orkeslös. Hennes annars alltid så glada ögon ramades nu in av mörka ringar.

När det var dags för Aragorns begravning satt hon tyst och stilla, betraktande händelserna runt henne som om hon var i en annan värld. Efter begravningen sade hon aldrig mer ett ord.

Eowyn sjönk mer och mer in i sig själv, tills hon en dag låg okontaktbar på sin bädd. Hon var inte avliden, hon bara låg där och stirrade blint upp i taket. Avalon och Arania försökte förgäves att väcka henne men utan något resultat. Så slutade sakta hennes hjärta att slå. Eowyn avled av brustet hjärta sades det i folkmun. Arania var förstörd. Inom loppet av två månader hade hon förlorat både sin far och sin mor. Avalon försökte trösta henne så gott han kunde. Eowyns död tog hårdare på Gideon än hans faders hade gjort. Kvällen efter Eowyns begravning satt han ensam i konungens sal, tankarna löpte om varandra i hans huvud. Avalon steg in i salen.

"Min mor dog av brustet hjärta…" började Gideon.

"Jag vet," svarade Avalon, "jag delar din sorg."

"Varför räddade du henne inte?" frågade Gideon sen och gav Avalon en hård blick.

"Jag försökte, men hennes själ ville inte följa mig tillbaka, hon hade gett upp."

"Det är i och för sig förståeligt…" muttrade Gideon. "Ditt folk har kostat henne så mycket smärta. Min far kunde aldrig älska henne som hon förtjänade. Ditt folk förvred hans sinne, han var besatt av era ansikten."

"Är det därför du har kallat mig hit ensam? För att kasta ond ord på mina fäder?" frågade Avalon kort.

"Jag har behandlat dig som min bror, jag har älskat dig som min bror. Jag kan inte se var de känslorna kom ifrån nu. Aragorn gav mig namnet han skulle ha givit er. Han höll er kärare än sina egna barn. Jag kan inte… jag kan inte hålla av er på samma sätt… Trollpackan i skogen, ni stod i förbund med henne, det vet jag. Ni förgiftade min faders sinnen!"

Avalon ställde sig vid fönstret som vettet mot gården och såg ut. Han knöt sina händer och försökte krampaktigt hålla tillbaka sin ilska. Han visste att om han gav sina känslor fritt utrymme kunde han dräpa Gideon.

"Varför säger du inget?" Fortsatte Gideon. "Dina häxkonster stal även min syster från mig. Min mor och min syster. Ni, ni har dragit dem i fördärvet. Jag förbannar den dag jag mötte er. Ni skulle rest med resten av ert folk och lämnat oss i fred! Förbannelse över Arwen som stal min faders själ. Förbannelse över den alviska sköka som bar er! FÖRBANNADE VARA ALLA ALVER!"

Gideon reste sig från sin faders tron och gick till attack mot Avalon. Gideon svingade Andúril i ett dödande slag. Avalon undvek honom nätt och jämt. Gideon såg ursinnigt på Avalon. Med ett vrål kastade han sig åter mot alven med Andúril hårt hållen i sina händer. Andúril Glimmade i salens skumma belysning. Avalon gjorde sitt bästa för att hålla sig undan.

I vansinnigt raseri högg Gideon gång på gång mot Avalon. Men alven tycktes kunna läsa hans tankar och duckade eller steg åt sidan när Gideon riktade sina tunga dödande hugg mot honom. Tillslut tog han utmattad något steg tillbaka.

"Varför försvarar ni er inte! Jag ser dolken som hänger vid ert bälte. Om ni tror att ni kan förtrolla mig med era djävulska rörelser så tror ni fel. Jag ser er nog som den ni egentligen är, er fagra gestalt lurar mig inte. Ni är Trollpackans redskap… den besvärjelse ni lade över min släkt biter inte på mig!"

"Jag stannade här i midgård av kärlek till din syster, jag bryr mig varken om dig eller din släkt. Jag tänker inte slåss mot er, det skulle bli er undergång." sade Avalon sammanbitet och började gå ut ur salen.

"Avalon!" Ropade Gideon efter honom. "Det finns ingen plats för dig kvar här i Gondor. Ge dig av innan jag låter dig arresteras och dräpas… jag har ingen syster längre, och ingen syster dotter. Ta din familj och ge dig av! Du är aldrig välkommen hit igen…"

Avalon vände sig om och gav Gideon en lång sorgsen blick. Sedan lämnade han salen.

"Vad är det älskade? Vad ville Gideon?" frågade Arania när Avalon steg i deras kammare. Han satte sig vid bäddkanten och dolde uppgivet sitt ansikte i sina händer.

"Han har bannlyst mig Arania. Din bror beskyller mig och mitt folk för er moders död och påstår att er far älskade vårt folk mer än sitt eget."

Arania fann inga ord. Avalon tog hennes hand.

"Jag är säker på att så fort Gideons ilska svalnar kommer hans hat inte att gå ut över dig och Safair. Men det jag såg i hans ögon när han såg på mig… jag måste lämna den här platsen i natt."

Arania lade sina armar om honom."Älskade, Gideon menade säkert inte vad han sa. Min brors hjärta är tungt av sorg, precis som mitt."

"Han försökte dräpa mig, Arania. Försöker han igen eller ger sig på Safair kan jag inte lova att jag kan hålla mina känslor i schack. Jag kan inte bära Gideons död på mitt samvete. Jag ger mig av så snart jag kan."

"Jag blir med dig…" sade Arania bestämmt.

"Gideon sade att du skulle sluta existera för honom om du följer med mig. Jag kan inte be dig om det."

"Jag kan inte leva utan dig, Avalon. Denna plats är blott sten nu när min far och mor är borta. Jag packar det nödvändigaste, gå du och hämta Safair."

Hon kysste honom och sprang iväg för att hämta ränslar. Avalon gick för att hämta Safair. Någon timme senare var de klara att ge sig av. Gideon stod vid fönstret i konungens sal och såg på dem. Aragorn steg fram till hans sida.

"Vart är de på väg?" frågade han.

"Så långt härifrån som möjligt…" mumlade Gideon. "Aldrig mer ska en alv vara välkommen i Gondor. Aldrig mer ska deras namn nämnas...," så gick han sin väg.

Aragorn stod kvar och såg hur Arathorn, som vaknat av all tumult och gått ut i trädgården, nu gick fram till Safair. Aragorn hörde inte vad som sades men Safair gav Arathorn något, kysste hans panna och satte upp på sin häst bredvid sin mor och far. Aragorn såg hur Avalon, Arania och Safair gav sig av ut i den mörka natten. Arathorn stod kvar på gården och såg dem rida ut genom portarna. Sedan sprang han till sin far.

"Far! Titta vad jag fick av Safair!" Pojken höll fram sin hand mot Aragorn.

Aragorn satte sig på knä vid sin son och såg på den vackert droppformade lilla grå alvsten som låg i Arathorns hand.

"Hon sade att den skulle skydda mig, visst var det snällt!"

"Sch…" viskade Aragorn och stängde sin sons hand, "du får inte berätta för farfar vem du har fått den här av. Vi ska göra ett halsband av den så du alltid kan bära den. Du får aldrig glömma vem som gav dig den. Det får bli vår lilla hemlighet, din, min och Safairs."

Arania stannade på en kulle inte långt från murarna och såg tillbaka på sin stad. Ljusen glimmade i Minas Tiriths alla fönster. Med sorg i hjärtat tog hon farväl. Hon skulle aldrig återvända.

De red hela natten och hela nästa dag. I Rohan tog man emot Arania och hennes familj med öppna armar. Men deras vistelse där blev kortvarig. Gideon fick snart bud om var hans syster befann sig och krävde att även Rohan skulle förvisa dem. Rohan kunde inte, som läget var då, kosta på sig att bli allt för osams med Gideon. Arania och Safair kunde erbjudas fristad i Rohan, men inte Avalon. Arania var fast besluten om att inte lämna sin man, så hon tackade för erbjudandet, men avböjde. Länge sjöng man songer om hur Eowyns dotter lämnade Gondor, och sökte skydd i sin moders land. Men förföljd av sin broders hat brevs hon från Gyllene hallen. Arania och hennes familj red vidare väster ut. De passerade genom Rohanpasset och ut i den västra världen.

"Var är vi påväg?" frågade Arania, när de färdats väster ut under några dagar och sedan började vika av mot norr.

"_Imladirs_," svarade Avalon. "Jag såg en vacker plats en gång för tretio år sedan. Det finns en gammal alvbostad långt upp i norr. Vackert belägen i en dal i Klippiga bergen. Vi är på väg till Vattnadal, Mäster Elronds magnifika hem, där kan vi vara trygga. Gideons ord har ingen makt i de trakterna. Det skulle förvåna mig om folket i den delen av värden lägger någon vikt på vad som händer i Gondor nu för tiden."

De red många veckor. Avalon satt oftast vakt under nätterna. Arania och Safair började fundera på om han sov överhuvudtaget. Arania såg att Avalon blev mer och mer orolig för varje dag de färdades längre norrut. Han gjorde ofta avstickare från deras färdrutt. Anledningen var att Avalons mörka drömmar hade börjat återvända. Han sov inte många timmar per vecka, och dessa var fulla av orosmoln. Något rörde sig under bergen, han kunde känna det tydligt. Desto längre norrut de kom, desto vildare blev landet. Om nätterna hörde de orcher röra sig i skogen, och andra namnlösa ting drogs till deras lägereld. Skuggorna vågade dock inte komma allt för nära. Avalons och Safairs ljusa gestalter höll dem på respektingivande avstånd. Sent på kvällen sju veckor sedan de lämnat Rohan nådde de fram till sitt mål. De red upp på den gamla landsvägen.

"Ingen har passerat här på årtionden," konstaterade Avalon. Gräs och blommor hade börjat spricka upp mellan stenarna i vägens beläggning. De passerade sista bron och närmade sig vadstället, gränsen till Vattnadals marker. Arania och Safair blev överförtjusta, när de såg den gamla alvbostaden i dalen mellan bergen.

"Här levde en gång Mäster Elrond och hans dotter Arwen. Vackert eller hur?" sade Avalon till Arania.

"Arwen…" mumlade Arania. "Här växte min far upp, att vår släkt ska finnas här verkar vara förutbestämt. Denna plats har varit länkad till vår familj så länge, på så många sätt. Jag tror min far skulle vara nöjd med vårt val av bostad." sade hon tyst och en tår föll utför hennes kind.

De red fram till porten i muren runt Vattnadal. Avalon tryckte lätt på dem och de öppnade sig ljudlöst.

"Det ser kallt och mörkt ut…" mumlade Safair när de klev av sina hästar och började gå mot stora ingången.

"Nonsens," svarade Avalon. "Allt som behövs är lite ljus…" Avalon avbröts av en underbar syn. Arania och Safair såg med stora ögon på det under som skedde. Så fort Avalon öppnat den stora dörren och klivit över tröskeln, spred sig ljuset som en löpeld genom bostaden. Facklor tändes i alla rum och elden flammade upp i Eldarnas sal.

"Hur gjorde du det?" frågade Arania förvånat.

"Jag vet inte…" svarade Avalon. "Det är som att väggarna hälsar oss välkomna."

"De har saknat sin förre härskare…" mumlade Safair som i dröm. "De har saknat mäster Elrond och hans folk. De hälsar dig far som sin nya herre. De minns… vilka minnen dessa väggar har… alver överallt! Människor kom hit för att söka råd och frid. Jag kan se dem, mäster Elrond och hans dotter. De ler… vi är välkomna." så vinglade hon till och tycktes falla ur transen. Hon var mycket trött. Avalon lyfte upp henne i sin famn och bar henne på sina starka armar genom alvbostaden. Hon sov som ett litet barn. De träd och buskar, som med grenar och rötter, börjat överväxa balkonger och statyer. Drog tillbaka sina utskott när de kom gående. Avalon och Arania hade aldrig sett något liknande. Sakta och behagfullt återfick bostaden sin forna glans framför deras ögon. Arania fick syn på en stor målning, hon stannade och såg på den. Den visade hur Isildur skar härskarringen från Saurons hand. Hon gick fram och rörde lätt vid den.

"Så mycket av vår släkts förflutna finns här. För min inre syn kan jag se min far som ung, springandes runt mellan trappor och balkonger. Avalon, jag tro att jag kan bli lycklig här."Den natten sov de alla tryggt för första gången på länge.

Tidigt nästa morgon gav sig Avalon ut för att jaga. Skogen runt Vattnadal var gles, mest bestående av björk. Den liknade inte alls Mörkmården, med sina kraftiga järnekar eller Lotlórien med sina praktfulla gyllene träd, men han kände sig ändå hemma. Han fällde två kaniner och var på väg tillbaka, när han hörde ett djur kvida inte långt från där han stod. Avalon gick för att se vad som stod på. Han fann en ung man, som stod lutad över sin jakthund. Hunden gnällde plågat.

"Var hälsad främling. Vad står på?" frågade Avalon och gick fram till jägaren. Främlingen såg förvånat på honom. Han reste sig, gick fram och tog Avalon i hand.

"Var hälsad ni också. Mitt namn är Ean. Jag var ute på morgonjakt med min hund. Han steg snett och har brutit benet. Det ser illa ut. Jag är rädd för att jag måste avliva honom. Synd på en bra hund och trogen vän. Men vem är ni, om jag får fråga? Det är inte ofta man stöter på folk i dessa trakter. Troll är faktiskt vanligare…"

"Mitt namn är Avalon. Jag och min familj anlände igår kväll. Får jag ta en titt på hunden?"

"Var så god, men dröj inte länge. Jag vill inte att han ska behöva lida i onödan."

Avalon gick fram till och satte sig på knä bredvid hunden.

"_Lasto beth lammen, narian mellion, narian (ii)" _. sade Avalon tyst och klappade hunden.

Ean såg till sin förvåning hur hunden slappnade av och lät Avalon undersöka benet.

"Det behöver dras rätt. Håll hans huvud stadigt."

Ean tog hunden huvud i sitt knä och Avalon drog benet rätt. Hunden pep av smärta men lugnade snart ner sig igen. Avalon lindade benet med en näsduk han bar i sin ficka. Inför Eans förvånade ögon ställde sig hunden upp bara en liten stund senare. Den slickade Avalon i ansiktet och sprang sen fram till sin husse, viftande på svansen.

"Otroligt… hur kan jag tacka er?"

"Det behövs inte," svarade Avalon.

"Jag insisterar, jag står i tacksamhetsskuld till er."

"Om du nu absolut vill göra mig en tjänst, så kan ni bli med mig och jaga i morgon. Jag har många förråd att fylla."

"Absolut! Var ska vi träffas?"

"Jag och min familj har slagit oss ner i dalen, strax bortom åsarna. Möt mig där, vid soluppgången."

"Jag blir inte sen. Tack åter ingen min herre. " Ean tog åter Avalons hand, sedan gick han därifrån. Avalon återvände till Vattnadal.

Ean bodde i en liten stuga en liten bit därifrån, med sina föräldrar och sin gamla morfar. Han skyndade hem för att berätta om det underliga han upplevt. Alla var förundrade över Eans historia, alla utom morfadern.

"Prisad vare alla Valar!" Utbrast han från sin sjukbädd, när han lyssnat till Eans berättelse. "Alverna har återvänt till Vattnadal! Pojke, hjälp mig upp. Vi måste omedelbart bege oss dit och hälsa dem välkomna!"

"Men morfar, du kan inte gå till Vattnadal. Det är alldeles för långt, påpekade Ean."

"En man är aldrig sjukare eller äldre än han anser sig," svarade den gamle och vände sina blinda ögon mot dottersonen. "Hjälp mig nu upp och räck mig min vandringsstav. Detta är en dag att minnas!"

Alla fyra gav sig av mot Vattnadal. Den gamle gick först, stöttad av Ean. Glädje strålade ur hans rynkiga ansikte.

"Vattnadal! Se så vackert det ligger, åter sorlar det ur fontäner och springbrunnar. Detta är sannerligen en lyckans dag." utbrast den gamle när de närmade sig portarna.

"Undrar om porten är öppen?" funderade Eans far.

"Dessa portar är alltid öppna för de med gott hjärta och goda avsikter." Påpekade den gamle och tryckte med sin hand på porten. Den gled upp lätt, utan ett ljud.

Förundrade över trädgårdens skönhet vandrade människorna in mot själva boningen. Avalon satt med Arania och Safair på en balkong och läste. Han såg upp och blickade ut mot trädgården.

"Vi får besök…" sade han lite frågande. Avalon gick ner för att möta dem. Eans föräldrar såg förvånat på den långe, bredaxlade mannen som uppenbarade sig på stigen framför dem.

"Var hälsad Ean. Vad förärar mig denna ära? Vi skulle väl inte träffas förrän imorgon?"

"Detta är min familj. De ville väldigt gärna träffa er." svarade Ean. Den gamle lösgjorde sig från Eans grepp och gick fram till Avalon.

"Ur djupet av mitt hjärta välkomnar jag eder åter till dessa trakter. _Elen sila lùmenn omentielmo (iii)"_. Sade han och gjorde en så tjusig bugning han kunde.

Avalon log och besvarade hälsningen.

"Ni kan vårt språk, det gläder mig."

"Mitt namn är Efraim, min far var en av mäster Elronds skogsvaktare. Han lärde mig allt han kunde om ert folk. Men ni är inte av mäster Elronds hus… Vem är ni och var kommer ni ifrån?"

"För att vara blind har ni mycket goda ögon, Efraim. Mitt namn är Avalon. Jag härstammar från Mörkmården och Lothlórien."

Den gamle grep efter Ean för att inte tappa balansen. "_Arangalad_…" mumlade han. sedan sträckte han sig efter Avalons händer och kysste dem. "Ni anar inte vilken glädje och ära detta möte skänker mig!"

"Ni smickrar mig Efraim. Kom, slå er ner på balkongen med mig och min familj. Vi har tyvärr inte så mycket att bjuda på just nu. Men det har Ean här lovat hjälpa mig åtgärda i morgon."

De följde Avalon till balkongen. De hälsade på Arania och Safair. Arania bjöd på stärkande te och några enkla stenhällskakor hon bakat på morgonen. Efraim berättade om det han mindes från Vattnadal och vad hans fader berättat för honom innan han gick bort. Nykomlingarna lyssnade intresserat. När den gamle avslutat sina historier frågade Avalon om Efraims ögon.

Den gamle berättade att han förblindats vid en brand när han var tjugo år gammal.

"Eld var det sista mina ögon såg. Aldrig mer ska de skåda dagens ljus." sade Efraim och suckade. Avalon såg honom noga i ögonen.

"Ännu är inte ljuset helt släckt i dem, Efraim. Tillåter ni?" Avalon lade försiktigt sina händer över den gamles ögon. Efraim kände värmen från dem mot sina ögonlock. Eans familj såg frågande på Arania. Hon log lugnande. Avalon blundade och sade några ord på alviska som de inte kunde urskilja. Sedan lyfte Avalon sina händer från Efraims ansikte. Den gamle vände sitt huvud av och an. Sakta tyckte han att han började se konturer och ljusa skuggor av människorna som betraktade honom. Hans blick klarnade mer och mer. Den gamles ögon fylldes av tårar. Han kastade sig på knä vid Avalon, kysste hans händer och grät.

"Tack my Lord, tack så mycket! Ean, Dorean, Maria! Jag kan se! Jag kan se! My lord, vad kan jag göra för er som tack?"

"Ta det lugnt Efraim, era ögon är inte vana vid ljuset. Jag kunde inte återställa dem helt. Det har gått för lång tid sedan skadan."

"My lord, jag har inte sett min egen dotterson förut. Den syn ni skänkt mig är mer än tillräckligt. Jag vill göra något för er som tack!"

"Känner ni till hur biblioteket är kategoriserat?" frågade så Avalon.

"Ja, my lord. Jag spenderade mycket tid där som barn."

"Bra, jag behöver någon som kan visa mig systemen."

"Med glädje, my lord. Med glädje!"

Efraims familj var utom sig av glädje. På kvällen gav de sig av tillbaka till sin stuga. Efraim strålade av glädje.

"Är alla alver så stora helare?" Frågade Ean under hemfärden.

"Nej, min pojke," sade Efraim. "Den vi just mött var igen vanlig alv. Det var Avalon, _Arangalad_, Ljusets konung. Jag har bara hört om honom i gamla sånger och sagor. Trodde inte att han någon gång existerat. Jag ska göra allt jag kan för att tjäna honom väl. Han bär mitt eviga tack."

Och så kom det sig att Ean, och hans familj, senare flyttade in i Vattnadal. Ryktet spred sig i väst om att alverna återvänt till Vattnadal.

Åren gick och människorna sökte sig till Avalon för att helas. Som tack gav de honom och hans familj något de behövde. Någon jagade åt dem, någon lovade att hålla vakt utanför portarna och någon lovade komma med mjöl till bröd. Avalon och Safair besökte även små byar i närheten när det behövdes. Men de reste aldrig långt, och aldrig mot sydost.

En dag när Arania satt ute på en balkong och broderade fick hon uppskattat besök. Gandalf, den vite ryttaren, kom ridandes mot Vattnadal. Avalon var ute och jagade med Ean och skulle återkomma först senare på natten.

"Gandalf! Det är underbart att se dig!" utbrast hon, när hon såg den vita trollkarlen komma promenerandes genom trädgården.

"Arania…" sade han och kramade om henne. "Du ser ut att må bra, lite för bra för en kvinna i din ålder."

"Jag mår utmärkt, mäster Gandalf… hur är det med min bror?"

"Arania, din bror finns inte längre med oss. Men det kunde du kanske gissa. Det var inte i går ni lämnade Gondor. Aragorn är konung nu. Men hur det går för honom vet jag inte. Gideon bannlyste mig strax efter att han förvisat er."

Arania nickade och suckade djupt.

"Säg mig Arania, var är Avalon? Jag skulle vilja tala med honom."

"Han är ute och jagar. De skulle komma hem senare i natt. Det är en underlig plats det här. Se Gandalf, ljuset är på sparlåga. Det känns som om väggarna saknar honom när han inte är här."

"De uppför sig precis som på mäster Elronds tid. Alvernas magi fyller dessa rum med värme och ljus… Ni är mycket omtalade väster ut Arania. Ditt och Avalons namn har färdats långväga."

"Men inte till Gondor," mumlade hon.

"Nej, min vän. Inte till Gondor..."

De satt tysta en stund. Arania tänkte på Gondor och Rohan. Visst hade hon det bra här, men Gondor hade fortfarande en stor plats i hennes hjärta. Gandalf såg ut att förstå vad som rörde sig i hennes huvud. Plötsligt blinkande ljuset till.

"Se Gandalf! Han kommer!" Arania pekade på lyktan som hängde från balkongens tak. Dess ljussken ökade i intensitet. Någon minut senare red Avalon in genom portarna tillsammans med Ean. Safair kom och mötte honom. Hon berättade att de hade besök. Avalon fick syn på Gandalf vid Aranias sida och skyndade för att möta honom.

"Gandalf! Min gamle vän. Det var inte igår." sade Avalon och hälsade trollkarlen med en bugning.

"Avalon, fortfarande lika ung och stark som när vi möttes första gången. Kom, vi har mycket att tala om."

De gick genom Vattnadals magnifika korridorer till Eldarnas sal. I det ögonblick Avalon steg över tröskeln flammade elden upp i den öppna spisen.

"Slå dig ner." sade Avalon och visade Gandalf till två höga ekstolar som stod placerade vid elden. Gandalf satte sig ner och såg sig omkring.

"Det är inte mycket som har förändrats här sedan mäster Elrond lämnade dessa rum."

"Nej, jag har inte ändrat något, förutom i biblioteket. Gamle Efraim organiserade det innan han avled. Ära över hans själ… det finns så mycke kunskap här. Jag kan nog läsa resten av mitt liv utan att lära mig allt. Ibland känns det nästan som om mäster Elrond finns med mig, vägleder mig, hjälper mig att finna det jag söker. "

"Ja, det finns stora mängder kunskap här som aldrig får gå förlorad…" mumlade Gandalf.

Safair knackade försiktigt och steg in i salen. På en bricka bar hon mat och varsitt stop öl till männen. Båda tackade henne hjärtligt.

"Hon är mycket lik sin mormor när hon var ung…" påpekade Gandalf.

"Jag såg aldrig Eowyn som ung, men jag antar att du har rätt. Deras ögon är väldigt lika… Hur är det ställt i Gondor?"

"Jag vet inte mycket. Gideon ville rena sitt land från trolldom och bannlyste mig strax efter att han bannlyst er. Jag vet att Aragorn är konung nu. Gideon har avlidit… rykten säger att han inte var vid sina sinnens fulla bruk när slutet kom. Aragorn blir en bra regent, precis som sin farfar."

De åt och småpratade en stund framför brasan. Sedan tog de en promenad i trädgården.

"Se." sade Avalon och pekade mot en damm inte långt från den plats där de stod. Safair dansade på lätta fötter vid dammkanten. En lätt kvällsdimma hade rullat in i trädgården. Dimmorna svepte runt Safair som om de vore slöjor av hennes kläder. Eldflugor dansade lekfult vid hennes fötter. "Det ser ut som om natten och dimman är förälskade i henne. Min dotter är den mest alviska varelse jag träffat, näst efter Galadriel. Totalt ren och obefläckad."

"Ja, det är magiskt att se…" mumlade Gandalf. "Nenya förstärker hennes alviska sidor otroligt mycket. Hon ser nästan ut att vara ett väsen av rent månljus. Din familj ser ut att må bra här."

"Ja, vi har det bra."

"Avalon, jag har inte bara kommit av vänskap och artighet. Jag bär med mig något som nu ska tillfalla dig. "

Gandalf räckte fram en liten träask. Avalon kände igen den. Det var samma ask som Gandalf fått av Galadriel vid hamnarna, innan hon lämnade Midgård. Avalon tog försiktigt emot den och lyfte på locket.

"Vilya?" Avalon såg frågande på den gamle trollkarlen, när han såg safirringen glänsa på askens sidenfoder.

Gandalf nickade. "Luftens ring, den mäster Elrond en gång bar. Galadriel vaktade den enligt Elronds önskemål. Sedan bad hon mig överlämna den till dig när den rätta tiden var inne. Bär den med stolthet. Jag vill även ge dig denna." Gandalf sträckte fram sin hand mot Avalon. I trollkarlens öppna hand låg rubinringen, Narya. Avalon ryggade tillbaka utan att ta emot ringen.

"Gandalf, vad är det som står på? Eldens ring har lämnats i din vård. Du är dess väcktare och bärare."

Gandalf slöt sin hand och såg på Avalon.

"Min tid är slut, Avalon. Jag har sedan länge lämnat den här världen. Jag avled när jag stred mot balrogen under ringens tid. Jag sändes åter för att avsluta mitt uppdrag. Sauron dräptes, Aragorn kröntes till konung av Gondor. Redan då skulle jag ha lämnat dessa stränder, men en känsla av osäkerhet fick mig att stanna. Jag har redan ridit ut min tid här flera gånger om. Att se dig nu, med sådan tillit till dig själv. Det förtroende du har från folket i väst gör det lättare för mig att överlämna mitt ansvar. Här, tag eldens ring, med den kan du åter väcka modet i hjärtan som slutat hoppas. Du kommer att behöva den."

Avalon skakade på huvudet.

"Gandalf, ni kan inte lämna Midgård i mina händer. Jag är blott en man. Hade jag haft mina föräldrar och systrar här hade det kanske gått. Men ensam kan jag inte ta mig an ansvaret."

"Du är Avalon, son av _Minorill_. Människorna har ingen stans att vända sig utom till dig. Dina krafter överträffar mina flera gånger om. Det finns ingen ting du inte klarar av."

"Gandalf," Avalon drog en djup uppgiven suck "ondskan vaknar sakta i världen ingen, jag har känt det länge. Du måste också ha känt det. Det finns ingen möjlighet…"

Gandalf lade sin hand på Avalons axel.

"Galadriel knuffade nästan handgripligen din mor och far i armarna på varandra. Min vilja var att din mor skulle äktat Aragorn och blivit dödlig. Jag förstår, när jag ser på dig, vad det var Galadriel redan visste och kanske länge planerat. Saruman såg det också. Jag stod med Aragorn och din far vid Isengårds torn och lyssnade till Sarumans förtrollande stämma. Han sade att du skulle bli det kraftfullaste väsen som någonsin funnits i Midgård. De hade rätt Avalon, jag hade fel. Du är den de gamla sångerna talar om. Du är _Arangalad_, ljusets konung. Tag emot alvringarna. De är smidda av denna värld och kan inte passera till Valinor. Använd dem klokt, min vän. Jag ger mig av från dessa stränder i gryningen. Det skulle kännas mycket tryggt om jag viste att du bar dem."

Gandalf sträckte åter fram Narya mot Avalon.

"Det är få av oss högre väsen kvar. Människorna är inte redo att stå på sina egna ben. De behöver någon de kan vända sig till. Snälla, ta den."

Avalon såg på Gandalf, han försökte utröna om trollkarlen verkligen menade allvar. Sedan tog han motvilligt emot Narya.

"Kan jag förvara dem i asken?" frågade han.

"Nej, de är säkrare om ni bär dem."

"Spelar det någon roll vilken hand?"

Gandalf skakade på huvudet och log. Avalon kände hur hans livskraft rörde sig när han trädde alvringarna på sina händer. Vilya på sin högra, och Narya på sin vänstra, närmast hjärtat.

"Legolas hade varit stolt." sade Gandalf och log.

"Jag hoppas det…" mumlade Avalon och kände ringarnas kraft sippra genom sina ådror. "Jag saknar dem mycket, Gandalf. Både mina föräldrar och systrar."

"Elimins ofödda barn var en pojke, Avalon. En alv med rött hår och gröna ögon. Många skämtar om att du skulle vara hans fader i ställer för Legolas. Ni är mycket lika förutom på hårfärgen. De kallade honom Avarion…"

"Så, jag har en broder där ute också… jag kommer aldrig att återse dem eller hur?"

Gandalf klappade Avalon på axeln och log.

"Det kan inte du och jag bestämma här idag. Det måste tiden utvisa."

När morgonen kom samlades Avalons familj för att ta farväl av sin vän. Gandalf kramade om Arania och Safair, kysste Safairs panna och Aranias kind. Gandalf kramade också om Avalon och såg honom djupt i ögonen.

"Det kommer att bli bra, Iliman… Jag har en känsla av att allt kommer att bli utmärkt."

Avalon såg undrande på den gamle. "Vad sa du? Jag känner igen det namnet."

Gandalf log hemlighetsfullt." I sinom tid kommer du att förstå, ha tålamod, Avalon. Jag lämnar er alla nu och har inga planer på att återvända, i alla fall inte på mycket länge. Era ansikten ska jag för alltid bära i mitt hjärta. Farväl mina vänner."

Så satte han sig på Skuggfaxe och red mot väst. Gandalf, den vite ryttaren försvann bortom horisonten. Vart han red, och vart han en gång kom ifrån vet ingen. Gandalf, den vite trollkarlen, sågs aldrig mer av dödliga i Midgård.

"Avalon…"

Avalon vaknade sent på natten, kvällen efter att trollkarlen hade givit sig av. Rummet var dunkelt. Arania sov fridfullt vid hans sida.

"Avalon…"

En röst kallade honom långt borta. Han reste sig, fattade den vinröda långrock som hängde vid sängens fotända och gick ut. Rösten som ropade var svag, viskande, lockande. Han gick ut i trädgården, en karg, fuktig, nattdimma låg tät över den vackra trädgården. Rösten kallade honom åter. Trotts Avalons skarpa blick och mycket goda nattsyn kunde han inte se någon.

"Välkommen Avalon. Jag hälsar dig alvernas konung."

Avalon kände kalla korar kila upp längs hans ryggrad. Rösten var mörk, kvinnlig och lokande. Han rös. En obehaglig känsla av ondskas närvaro kröp inpå honom.

"Var är du? Visa dig!" befallde Avalon.

"Jag är här, Avalon! Och här, och här och här!"

Rösten tycktes komma från alla håll runtomkring honom. Hans blick sökte genom natten för att finna den som talade. Rösten skrattade.

"Du kan inte se mig Avalon. Jag har ingen kropp att visa dig. Jag är ett väsen, äldre än många av ditt folk. Mitt namn är Mirga. Jag är en av de urtida…"

Avalon vände sig mot det håll rösten tycktes komma, bara för att höra att den åter kom från en annan plats.

"Varför säger du inget? Fagre alvkonung utan folk. Hälsar man inte så här fint besök? Jag känner att ditt hjärta är på sin vakt. Litar man inte på en röst i natten här i Vattnadal? Det är kanske rätt? Jag har inte andats den friska nattluften sedan denna värld var ung och förförsta gången upplystes av drottning Vardas Ljus. Fortfarande är den luft jag andas unken och fuktig. Det är blott min tanke som finns med dig Avalon. Jag visar mig inte förrän jag själv önskar det..."

"Vem är du? Jag har aldrig hört ditt namn förut?" frågade Avalon och undrade var rösten skulle dyka upp nästa gång.

"Jag är blott en skugga av det stora mörkret…"

Avalon ryckte till, det lät som om röstens ägare var så nära att hon hade kunnat viska i hans öra. Rösten skrattade ett villt skratt.

"Jag var en gång lika kraftfull som de gudar som uppförde denna värld! Jag är den varelse ur vilken Malkor, den mörke guden, skapade balrogerna. Jag är den spor av hans hjärta och tanke som lämnades här i Midgård! Bortglömd, bannlyst, fastkedjad på den mörkaste och djupaste av världens platser. Så nära dina mörkaste mardrömmar du kan komma. Länge har jag kämpat för att frigöra mig från mina bojor. Länge har jag förtärt alvernas magi och denna världs livskraft för att få styrka nog att göra mig fri. Jag var nära att ge upp, när en underlig händelse ägde rum. En alv förälskade sig i en människa. Liksom Lúthien och Beren en gång gjort. Varda, ljusets gudinna såg det och fröjdades. Men den mänskliga helerskan avled i barnasäng. Vardas ömkan för de älskade växte så stor att hon lade sin stjärnbeströdda hand över barnet. Hon välsignade det och krönte det i odödligt ljus. Hon skulle vara en gåva till människorna. För att gottgöra den stora helerskans bortgång. En söt historia eller hur? Avalon, son av _Minorill_."

Avalon tänkte på sin mor och kände ett sting av saknad i sitt hjärta.

"Du saknar henne, eller hur? Många säger att en pojkes första kärlek går till hans mor… Hennes tänkta öde var så lätt att ändra… Mina bojor har vittrat sakta Avalon. Min tanke har länge varit fri. Din mor hade kanske aldrig mött sin far och Galadriel om jag inte hade skickat en av mina tjänare. Förklädd till en gammal man vann han hennes förtroende. Han berättade för henne var Haldir fanns och allt gick enligt min plan. Galadriel såg Ciras styrka och den välsignelse hon bar. Galadriel skyddade Cira som sin egen dotter. När ringens andra krig slutligen kom kunde jag även använda mig av Sauron för min egen vinning."

"Sauron styrdes inte av någon, utom av sin egen ondska…" mumlade Avalon.

"Sauron var en dåre!" Röt rösten. "Jag och min herre försökte varna honom för att låsa sin makt i döda ting. Men tror du han lyssnade? Nej, han ville underkuva världens folk genom att ge dem vackra gåvor, genomsyrade med hans ondska. En stor smed var han, det berömmet måste jag ge honom. Han smidde många ting. Även sådana världens ögon ej ännu skådat. Hans krig mot människorna skulle föra Cira och Aragorn samman. Men människor är lätta att påverka. Jag fick Aragorn att förneka sin rätt till Ciras hjärta och hennes framtida barn. Det var allt för enkelt. Var gång han kände några känslor för henne gav jag hans minnen av Arwen mer skönhet och lyster. Galadriel förde din mor och far samman, helt i linje med mina egna önskemål. Legolas skulle ha dolt sina känslor för världen och fört dem med sig i säkert förvar till Valinor. Men när dammen var brusten fanns ingen hejd för dem. Avalon, den natt du och din syster avlades, sprang en våg av energi genom Midgård. En våg av nyskapad livskraft. Jag uppslukade den, förtärde den och tog ett stort steg mot min frigivning. Jag betraktade dig som ung, jag betraktade dig som vuxen, såg den kraft du besatt. Jag sände mina tjänare till Mörkmården för att locka dig att släppa den lös. Du gick rakt i min fälla, _Arangalad…"_

Avalon såg sig förskräckt omkring. Han tänkte på Mörkmården, på anfallarna som bara stigit i antal, och sedan försvunnit spårlöst.

"Ja, Avalon, de var mina tjänare, varenda en av dem. Kraften du så tanklöst släppte lös frigav mig nästan. Men jag behövde mer kraft ändå. Jag sände mina män att söka Gerhard av Mordor, som tjänat Sauron väl. Människor med hämnd i sitt sinne följer varje steg du tar om du lovar dem vedergällning. Jag gav honom en stor arme, i gengälld skulle han anfalla Gondor. Jag visste att du skulle följa din far till Aragorns assistans. Men Gerhard var en besvikelse. Han kunde inte locka dig att frigöra ditt arv. Så jag lyfte min hand från honom och lämnade honom åt sitt öde. Den arme som skulle varit oövervinnelig, föll. När jag inte hade mer nytta av honom fick han falla."

Avalon satte sig ner på en bänk i närheten skakad av vad han just hört och dolde sitt vackra ansikte i sina händer.

"Avalon, jag är inte klar ännu… Du räddade Aragorn, frälste honom från döden. Men du var slarvig, mycket slarvig. Jag har spioner över allt, Avalon. Pärlor av ljus flöt ut genom fönstret i konungens kammare. Mitt folk kunde lätt samla ihop dem, till och med vattnet du tvättade Aragorns sår med har förts till mig, utan att en droppe spillts. Du sprider din magi och kraft omkrig dig som småmynt kastas till barn. Så lätt för mitt folk att ta hand om. Avalon, stora alvkonung utan folk. Det mörker som nu börjat spira i världen har du släppt fritt. Det är även mycket min förtjänst att du finns här idag. Man kan nästan kalla dig min egen son."

En tår gled över Avalons kind. "Vad vill ni mig? Varför är ni här?" Han reste sig upp och såg sig argt omkring. "Era ord är som gift! Varför är ni här!"

"Det var en liten sak…" sade rösten milt. "Jag drog i trådarna, föste ihop rätt personer vid rätt tidpunkt. Du kan tacka mig för att du finns till, vackre konung. Jag har blott en liten sak att be dig om i gengälld."

"Jag ingår inga pakter med mörkrets makter…" muttrade Avalon, och genomsökte åter området med sin blick. Men så hörde han plötsligt en röst han kände igen och vände sig förvånat mot den.

"Du har ännu inte hört vad jag önskar…"

Bakom ett buskage klev en kvinna fram och visade sig.

"Arania…" mumlade han tyst.

"Slående likt, tycker du inte?"

Avalon såg på sin hustrus avbild. Hon var ung, mycket ung och iklädd Galadriels brudgåva.

"Vad menas med detta?" frågade han och blev mycket misstänksam. Den unga Arania vandrade fram mot honom.

"Jag är alldeles ensam, Avalon. Mörkret är en stor ensam plats… Jag vill ha en arvinge, en bundsförvant. Någon att dela med mig av mina kunskaper till."

Avalon stod som förstenad medan Aranias avbild lade sina händer om hans halls.

"Din hustru börjar bli gammal. Din kärlek har hållit henne ung, men åldern börjar hinna ifatt henne. Du har aldrig sett henne så här, eller hur? Som en ny utslagen Vallmo, blommande just för dig… Ge mig ett barn Avalon. Ge mig en arvinge, så ska jag aldrig mer störa dig eller din familj igen."

Aranias avbild förde sitt ansikte mot hans och stal en lätt kyss, ett ögonblick tvekade han, men knuffade sedan bort henne med all sin kraft. Hon kastades hårt mot marken. Mirga skrattade.

"Så, den här utstyrseln duger inte." Hon reste sig upp och gick åter fram till honom. Hon lade sin hand mot hans bröst och började gå i cirklar runt honom.

"Avalon, fagre konung utan folk. Är en natt för mycket begärt? Jag kan göra det oförglömligt för dig. Jag kan anta bilden av vilken kvinna du önskar, jag dömer dig inte för ditt val. Egentligen hade jag önskat att den vite trollkarlen gjorde mig denna tjänst. Han dräpte det sista av mina egna underbara barn. Men han flydde innan jag hann få tag på honom. Du är den enda som är kraftfull nog att ge mig en arvinge av den kaliber jag önskar. Säg mig Avalon, denna lilla tjänst är väl inte för mycket begärt? Med tanke på allt jag gjort för dig?"

Avalon stirrade på Mirga, medan hon talade gick hon i snäva cirklar runt honom. Han kände hennes beröring hela tiden. Var gång hon vandrade förbi hans ansikte såg han anletet av en kvinna han älskat eller hållit av. Aranias blid byttes mot Eowyns, Catrines, Galadriels, Elimins, Novas, Vuxna bilder av Calmurill och Sirina, Safair och slutligen en mörk kvinna han inte kände igen. Hon förvandlades åter till Arania inför hans ögon. Han backade och skakade på sitt huvud.

"Jag ger dig aldrig det du ber mig om. Det finns ingen möjlighet."

Avalon såg hur Mirgas ögon flammade till, och i ren vansinnig ilska kastade hon sig mot honom. Hon föll rakt genom hans kropp som en vålnad. En olidlig smärta skar genom hans kropp när hon passerade och tvingade honom på knä. Spottandes och svärandes gick hon av och ann bakom honom. Sedan lugnade hon ner sig och ställde sig framför honom igen. Avalon kände fortfarande svår smärta men kämpade sig upp på fötter igen.

"Alla gudar ska veta att jag hade tvingat dig om jag bara kunnat. Gandalf visste vad han gjorde när han lät dig bära Narya och Vilya. Din kraft är nu för stor för att jag ska kunna tvinga dig till detta, mot din egen vilja. Nåväl… det finns andra möjligheter. Vill du inte ge mig ett eget barn, så duger ditt lika bra."

Avalon såg förskräckt på Mirga. Hennes ögon brann av mörk eld.

"Våga inte röra henne… jag kommer aldrig låta dig komma i närheten av henne!" skrek han och rusade tillbaka mot Vattnadal för att säkra sin familj.

"Spring du Avalon, fagre konung utan folk. Hädan efter ska du alltid, var gång du tar din hustru till din bädd, fundera över om det är mina läppar du kysser. Vakta din dotter, vakta henne noga, Avalon."

Så skrattade hon rått, Avalon vände sig om och såg Mirgas gestalt upplösas i dimman. Han sprang så fort hans ben bar honom. Han rusade in i Safairs kammare och fann henne lugnt sovandes. Avalon satte sig på en stol vid kammarens vägg och kände hotet eka i sitt hjärta. Vad skulle han göra? Han betraktade alvringarna som glänste på hans händer.

Så beslutade han sig. Avalon lämnade Safairs kammare och stängde dörren försiktigt bakom sig. Han höjde sina händer och lade en besvärjelse över dörren. Här skulle endast de passera, som bar ett rent hjärta och goda avsikter. Sedan sprang han till biblioteket och försökte finna något som skulle kunna hindra Mirga från att någonsin ta sig in i Vattnadal igen. Men ingen information fanns. Hon stod inte omnämnd någon stans. Vad skulle Elrond och Gandalf gjort i hans ställe? Villrådigt hämtade han sin alvdolk och gick ner till floden som omringade Vattnadals marker. Han ställde sig på knä vid vattenbrynet och snittade sin hand med dolken. Hans blod droppade ner i strömmen. Så lade han en besvärjelse över nejden. Från vattnets rand till bergens toppar runt Vattnadal skulle aldrig någon med mörker i sitt hjärta kunna passera. Besvärjelsen myntades med Avalons blod och kan inte lösas förrän hans blod åter spills i floden. Avalon sov inte mer den natten.

På morgonen fann Arania sin man sittandes tyst och vakande utanför Safairs kammardörr. Hon tog hans hand och de gick till matsalen. Han berättade för Arania om nattens händelser. Arania blekande av fasa.

"Jag kan inte riskera att sätta fler barn till världen, Arania. Vi kan bara vara tillsammans här i Vattnadal. Jag har lagt en skyddande besvärjelse över området. Men vi måste vara mycket noga med att dricka Eowyns te. Jag sätter en kanna på elden med en gång."

Arania såg på honom, när han blandade örterna enligt hennes mors recept. Sorgen och oron var stor i hans ögon.

"Arania, det ser ut som om vi är utan Vattentistel. Jag ska gå och hämta lite."

"Avalon, vänta…" Arania såg skamset på honom. "Vi har varit utan Vattentistel ett tag nu…"

"Vad menar du?"

"Vi har varit utan Vattentistel en månad ungefär… När burken var tom, växte en längtan i mig. Den växte sig så stark att jag tillslut inte hade kontroll över den.

Avalon, jag förstår om du ser ner på mig nu…"

Han satte sig vi hennes sida och omslöt henne i sin famn.

"Jag ser inte ner på dig älskade…"

"Jag är havande, Avalon…"

Han drog en djup suck, log och kysste henne. "Jag tror att jag kan skydda ett liv till. Jag älskar dig så mycket. Vad vore jag utan dig?"

------------------------------------------------

(i) Farväl...

(ii) Lyssna till min röst, stilla min vän stilla (ungefär...)

(iii) En stjärna tändes vid tillfället för vårt möte ( enligt sagan om ringen i alla fall... men det lät fränt)


	8. Det mörka hotet

Kap 8: Det mörka hotet

Tid flyter fort för människor. De lever, älskar och dör. Svårt är stigen för de som vandrar fädernas väg. Lätt är livet för de som strövar. Ting som höjts i tidens dunkel, bleknar och faller i glömska. Ting som dolts för andras ögon, slutar existera…

Solen hade sjunkit och stigit åter så många gånger i Gondor att Aragorns krona nu bars av Arathorn, Gideons sonson. Arathorns skägg var grått och hans hår bar stänk av silver. Snart skulle kronan och Andúril vandra till Arathan, Arathorns förstfödda son. Arathorn stod på palatstrappan och såg ut över staden. Sedan hans farfars far besegrade Gerhards arme, hade landet legat stilla. Nu började gränstrakterna bli oroliga igen. Var dag anlände fler hemlösa till Minas Tirith, sökande hjälp och skydd. Byarna där de bott hade antingen bränts eller plundrats. Alla väntade på att konungen skulle göra något och Arathorn hade kallat sina söner och närmsta män till rådslag senare under dagen. Arathorn hade bestämt sig för att så långt som möjligt undvika krig. Arathorns tankar vandrade till alla stora kungar som härskat över detta land. En önskan att kunna skydda Gondor som de gjort ekade i hans hjärta.

"Dina tankar är tunga far, låt mig dela din börda." Det var Arathan som talade och steg fram till sin faders sida. Arathorn såg på sin son. Hans blick var allvarlig.

"Hur dags ska rådet samlas?" frågade Arathan tyst och såg ut över nejden.

"Vid lunch tid, när solen står som högst." svarade Arathorn.

"Vad har du tänkt göra?"

"Jag vill undvika öppet krig om jag bara kan. Jag har alltid ställt mitt hopp till diplomati framför vapen. Minst människor kommer till skada då."

"Dina generaler har andra åsikter," påminde Arathan.

"Jag vet, de skulle avrätta en ekorre om den kastade sina nötter på fel sida trädet." De två männen vände sig om och gick in i konungens sal för att förbereda rådslaget.

"Var är Arandil och Eldarin? Jag har inte sett till dem i dag." frågade Arathorn sin son.

"Min son och hans kusin är säkerligen ute och jagar hjort…eller kvinnor. Arandil får aldrig nog av något av dem. Eldarin har dåligt inflytande på honom."

Arathorn skrattade "Ja, Eldarin behöver aldrig känna arvets tyngd på sina axlar. Han kan använda sitt namn till lek och fröjd. Arandil borde vara mer försiktig. Han ska en dag bära min krona."

"De är fortfarande unga, far. Låt dem fröjdas. De hinner inse allvaret i sin situation snart nog."

"Eldarin! Var är du!"

Eldarin släppte för ett ögonblick koncentrationen från den jungfru han talade med och såg sig omkring. Han hade hoppats att de skulle fått vara i fred. Det var inte många som kände till hans smultronställe, under det stora trädet vid sjön.

"Eldarin! svara mig, var är du!"

Eldarin kysste jungfruns hand och gick åt det håll rösten ekade.

"Här är jag, Arandil!" Svarade han. Arandil steg fram ur snåren. Han såg på jungfrun som satt vid trädets rot och gav Eldarin en frågande blick.

"Så, det är här du är… och du är inte ensam…"

"Är hon inte vacker? så ung, så fager, så ren…" sade Eldarin drömskt och vinkade till jungfrun.

"Lik Eva är hon också… du vet vad min mor har sagt. Du är för stor för att leka med hennes kammarjungfrur..."

"Jag vet, min mor har också nämnt något likande. Men de är så vackra, Arandil. Se på henne, som ett nyutslaget sommarblomster. Väntande på att plockas."

"Du upphör aldrig att förvåna mig," sade Arandil och skrattade. "Med tanke på den utskällning och bestraffning du fick efter "incidenten" med Eva. Den borde avskräckt dig från att bli allt för intim med dina "blommor". Det facktum att min mor nu tvingar alla sina jungfrur att dricka gammeldrottningens te var kväll, borde hålla dem borta från dig. Det smakar visst inget vidare... Eldarin lyssnar du på mig?"

Eldarin kunde inte låta bli att le, Arandils försök att tala honom till rätta hade aldrig varit särkskilt effektiva.

"Ja, jag hör dig. Men det behöver inte betyda att jag lyssnar… Dessutom har stallet aldrig varit så välhållet som nu…" mumlade Eldarin till svar och såg mot jungfrun. Arandil skrattade.

"Du är oförbätterlig! Kom nu, farfar har kallat oss till konungens sal för en bra stund sedan. Ta farväl av ditt "sommarblomster" så går vi. Och kom vid min själ ihåg att blommor oftast är vackrast där de står…"

Eldarin log och gick fram till jungfrun. Han kysste hennes hand och sedan gav han sig av med Arandil. De smög in på palatsets baksida för att störa mötet så lite som möjligt. De stannade i ett rum, angränsande till konungens sal och lyssnade. Höga röster diskuterade där inne. Konungen och hans söner försökte lugna konungens krigshetsande generaler. Länge hade soldater från Gondor försökt hålla orcher från gamla Mordor i schack. Men fienden började bli för stora i antal. Konungen försökte få dem att förstå hur han såg på det hela. Generalerna visste inte ens vem som samlat dessa vidriga varelser runt sig. Ingen riktig ledare för de skövlande banden av orcher hade givit sig till känna. Rohan var också oroligt. Men sedan en tid hade osämja vuxit fram mellan de båda länderna. Ingen av dem ville riktigt hjälpa den andra. Att Arathan fått äkta Elinor hade varit nog så ansträngande diplomatiskt. Hon härstammade från en by nära Rohans södra gräns mot Gondor. Hennes arv syntes tydligt på Arandil, hans hår var vetefärgat och hans ögon blå. Arathorns yngre son, Eledar hade äktat en kvinna från Gondor vid namn Mariel. Eldarins färger påminde på så vis mer om den gamla konungaättens. Hans hår var brunsvart och hans ögon grå. Utan att kusinerna märkt något hade deras mödrar upptäckt att de smitit in. De stod nu bakom sina spionerande söner.

"Jaha, vad har vi här då?" frågade Elinor med alvarlig röst. Pojkarna hoppade till och såg skamset på sina mödrar.

"Borde inte ni vara med på mötet? Jag har en bestämd känsla av att kung Arathorn kallade er för någon timme sedan…"

"Förlåt mor…" mumlade Arandil. "Det var mitt fel, jag glömde av tiden. "

"Täck inte din kusins rygg," svarade Mariel. "Jag vet nog att det var min son som orsakade förseningen. Jag mötte nämligen en kärlekskrank kammarjungfru för en liten stund sedan. Hon var inte sen med att berätta vems läppar hon kysst."

Mariel sneglade på sin son, som småleende fäst sin blick vid golvet.

"Arandil, gå genast och deltag i mötet. Be din far och farfar om ursäkt för din bristfälliga punktlighet." sade Elinor strängt. "Och du min gosse, dig har jag ett annat uppdrag för…" Så föste hon in Arandil i konungens sal och Mariel tog ett bestämt tag i armen på sin son och visade honom till stallet. Där behövde mockas. Stalldrängen fick sällskap resten av eftermiddagen.

När kvällen kom sade Eldarin farväl till sin vän i stallet. Det var inte första gången Eldarin avtjänade sitt straff i stallet, inte skulle det bli den sista heller. Den unge ädlingen stod på god fot med drängen. De hade alltid trevliga konversationer och skattade mycket. Drängen hade till och med sett till att Eldarin hade sina egna stövlar och redskap klara i ett hörn av stallet. Och så länge Eldarins tycke för kvinnor och nöjen inte avtog skulle dessa ting aldrig bli rostiga och oanvända. Eldarin slängde sin jacka över ena axeln och gick till tvätthuset för att skölja av sig stallukten innan styrde sina steg mot palatset.

När han kom in i konungens sal satt Mariel och Eledar och väntade på honom.

"Jaha," började Eledar. "Du Missade mötet idag, vad har du att säga till ditt försvar?"

"Jag var upptagen…" log Eldarin och slog sig ner på en stol bredvid sin mor.

"Hur många gånger ska jag behöva skämmas över dig? Arandil hade i alla fall mage att visa sig på mötet."

"I det fallet är jag faktiskt oskyldig. Elinor dömde mig till stalltjänst så fort jag visat näsan i palatset."

"Det är ingen ursäkt!" fräste Eledar.

"Nej, men det är uttröttande. God natt far, god natt mor." Eldarin bugade för sin uppretade far och kysste sin mors kind sedan gick han till sin kammare.

"Han är fullständigt hopplös…" mumlade Eledar och såg efter sin son.

"Han växer till sig, oroa dig inte. Han är blott tjugofem år gammal." sade Mariel och försökte lunga sin man.

"Farfar hade egna barn vid hans ålder och skulle snart axla Gideons krona… Jag är orolig för honom, Mariel. Han är så arrogant och ansvarslös."

"Han lär sig med tiden älskade." sade Mariel och kysste sin man. "Kom nu, så går vi och lägger oss."

Nästa morgon när Eldarin var på väg till frukosten möttes han av Arandil.

"Du kostade mig en ordentlig utskällning igår. Du förstår väl att det kommer att stå dig dyrt." sade han och log.

"Förlåt, men jag kunde inte låta bli… Vad kom de fram till på mötet?"

"Många av farfars generaler vill starta krig. Men de vet inte riktigt varifrån hotet härstammar. Föra krig mot en okänd fara är inte det lättaste."

"Vad sädger man i Rohan då? De har samma problem där, har jag hört. Men där anfaller orcherna mest från norr." frågade Eldarin.

"Ingen av generalerna är intresserade av att samarbeta med Rohan. Det verkar ligga något gammalt groll i vägen. Det är konstigt att vuxna människor inte kan reda ut sina problem och gå vidare."

"Vi vet inte vad problemet är. Kanske har någon förolämpat drottning Eomin? Hon har inte ryckte om sig att vara någon skönhet direkt..." ett fånigt flin letade sig ut över Eldarins läppar.

"Sluta fåna dig Eldarin. Gondor och Rohan var nästan ett rike tills någon gång under Gideons regeringstid. Han bar inte kronan särskilt länge men orsakade stora problem."

"Han var inte helt frisk, Arandil. Det vet vi sedan tidigare. Det klokaste han gjorde var att låta kronan vandra till farfars far Aragorn II."

"Du har rätt Eldarin, men nog ordat om det. Mötet fortsätter nu på förmiddagen. Försök att vara där. Jag kan behöva lite moraliskt stöd och ett vänligt ansikte att vända mig mot."

"Den här gången kommer jag, oroa dig inte." svarade Eldarin och klappade sin kusin på axeln. Mötet pågick hela dagen. Alla var förvånade över att Eldarin fanns på plats. Att han var nära att avlida av tristess var en annan historia. När så äntligen mötet avslutades för dagen var Eldarin alldeles färdig. Eledar var mycket stolt över sin son. Även om han inte yttrade mer än något enstaka ord och bara talat när han blev tillfrågad, så hade han i alla fall suttit med. Eldarin kände att han behövde sträcka på benen. Han stämde träff med Saide, Elinors första kammarjungfru. De skulle träffas senare på kvällen på värdshuset "Silverhornet" Eldarin lyckades även övertala Arandil att följa med honom. När så kvällen kom gav de sig av. Eldarin välkommandes hjärtligt när han klev in i lokalen. Värdshusvärden var van vid att Eldarin då och då klev in, drack ett stop eller två och umgicks med de andra gästerna. Men när så Arandil följde Eldarin in genom dörren tystnade musiken och alla stirrade på den unge kronprinsen.

"Det här var en dålig ide…" mumlade Arandil och började dra sig mot dörren.

"Nonsens!" Konstaterade Eldarin. "En konung måste kunna umgås med sitt folk. Hör upp allesammans! Min ärade vän och kusin vill att vi lägger av våra titlar i kväll. Låt oss fröjdas och sjunga till Gondors ära!"

Alla jublade och skålade. Eldarin placerade sin lite bortkomman kusin vid ett bord och gick för att hämta honom ett stop. Arandil kände sig lite mallplacerad. Innanför palatsmurarna kunde han känna sig trygg, det var hans jaktmark. Den här stimmiga lokalen var smutsig och otrygg. Röken låg tät mellan borden och luften var tung att andas.

"Slappna av, det finns ingen här som vill dig illa." uppmuntrade Eldarin och räckte sin kusin ett av de stop han bar på.

"Det passar sig inte för oss att vistas på sådana här ställen." viskade Arandil till Eldarin.

Eldarin skrattade. "Till och med storkung Aragorn, son av Arathorn, umgicks med sitt folk. Det berättas massor med sagor om hur storkungen delade böndernas vardag för att öka deras självkänsla. Har du ej fått berättat att han satt bland sitt folk och firade efter att han besegrat Gerhard, av Mordor. Tycker du allvarligt talat att du är finare än honom. Då har du blivit en värre påfågel än jag trodde."

Arandil funderade en stund på vad Eldarin sagt. Under tiden kom Saide och slog sig ner vid Eldarins sida. Eldarin kysste hennes kind och lade sin arm om henne.

"Är det till för mycket besvär för er om jag bjuder min väninna att slå sig ner, my lord? " frågade hon Arandil.

"Inte alls," svarade han och log. En söt flicka satte sig blygt bredvid Arandil. Eldarin log mot Arandil, han inte alls såg ut att lida av sällskapet.

"Lord Eldarin!" ropade värdshusvärden. "Vill ni inte ära oss med en visa?"

"Det skulle jag gärna, min vän. Men jag underhåller min kusin i kväll." svarade Eldarin.

"Snälla… sjung för oss." bad Saide och blinkade med sina stora ögon mot Eldarin. Han log och strök hennes hår."Ja, ja, bara för att ni ber mig."

Eldarin ställde sig upp och krogbesökarna applåderade. En man ur orkestern räckte Eldarin sin fiol. Eldarin behärskade detta instrument mycket väl.

"Denna visa är inte vacker…" började han.

"Det var inget nytt!" avbröt en man

"Men snyggare blir de eftersom natten lider!" kved en annan.

Eldarin skrattade gott och började sjunga och spela.

_Jag tog mig hit på trötta ben_

_Här har jag varit förr._

_Berusad av ett särskilt vin_

_Det rödaste jag sett._

_Då fick hon mig att glömma allt_

_Och bara flyta bort_

_Jag kände att jag föll ett tag,_

_så hjälpte hon mig upp_

_Därför är jag här i kväll,_

_är ni beredda att slåss! _

_Ger ni henne till mig?_

_Hon är min om hon vill det själv_

_Därför är jag här i kväll_

_Är ni beredda att slåss!_

_Ta ni det som är ert._

_Men hon är min om hon vill det själv_

_Ni har så rätt, visst är hon skön_

_Jag kan varenda bit!_

_Men jag fick lite mer än ni _

_Och därför kom jag hit_

_Jag vet precis vad jag vill ha _

_Och jag har spart en del_

_Så nu ska vi berusa oss_

_Och sätta oss ur spel! (i)_

Krogbesökarna applåderade och ropade efter extranummer. Det var då värdshusvärden tog till orda.

"Vackert Lord Eldarin. Men det var kanske inte den visa ni borde sjunga en kväll som denna? Har ni glömt vad det är för dag i dag? Se ut över ängarna, älvorna dansar i kväll."

"Åh! Det är midsommarafton!" utbrast Eldarin och tog sig för pannan.

"Det är nog bäst att ni blidkar Gideons banne så han inte kommer för er själ och ert förstånd i natt," sade värden och skrattade.

"Det måste vara värden som är alvkonungen! Lord Eldarin förlorar ofta sitt förstånd här! SKÅL! Prins av Gondor!" kved en av krogbesökarna.

"Det är nog bäst att Arandil sjunger den visan i kväll. Alvkonungen verkar föredra tronföljare. Kom Arandil! Jag spelar och du sjunger!"

Arandil skruvade på sig. Han var inte van att sjunga offentligt. Men jungfrun vid hans sida övertalade honom. Han reste sig, till folkets jubel och gick fram till sin kusins sida. Eldarin spelade en kort introduktion och sedan började Arandil sjunga.

_Att de vågar dansa på en grav som Stora sten._

_Fast krafterna finns på platsen, har de glömt deras ben._

_Där står nu en ung man, som de inte sett förut._

_Han sjunger en vacker visa, den vill inte ta slut._

_Han sjunger nu för älvorna, det har han lärt av strömmen._

_Hans ögon de har skogens färg, hans melodi har drömmens._

_Dansen går mot älven, han står kvar i månens ljus._

_Med sorg ser han ut mot forsen, och lyss till dess brus._

_Nu har han sjungit bort dem, han är vacker där han står._

_Så ensam kan ingen vara, än han som ingenting får._

_Sjunger han för mänskorna, då går de rakt i strömmen._

_Ögonen får vattnets färg, när melodin har drömmens._

_Ser du hur de dansar nu när forsen tagit sitt._

_Hans hjärta är tungt av sorgen för han ville ha ditt._

_Så går han in mot brynet, han kan aldrig komma fri._

_I Gondor hör man någon sjunga på en sorgsen melodi._

_Han sjunger för sin längtans skull, det har han lärt av strömmen._

_Hans ögon de bär skogens färg, hans melodi bär drömmens. (ii)_

Gästerna jublade.

"Då får vi behålla vår kronprins vett och sans ett år framöver! Det skålar vi för!" ropade värden och alla höjde sina glas.

Eldarin återlämnade fiolen till dess rätmätiga ägare och gick för att hämta ännu ett stop till sig och Arandil. Vid baren satt en liten underlig figur. Hans hår var krulligt, hans fötter håriga och enorma för hans längd. Han puffade på en smäcker pipa och antecknade något i en liten bok av gult papp med skinn pärmar. Han såg upp när Eldarin närmade sig.

"Egendomlig visa ni just spelade, vacker men underlig." sade han och såg på Eldarin.

"Det var visan om alvkonungen. Vi sjunger den var midsommar för att han inte ska visa sig och locka med sig olyckliga in i skogen eller ner i älven."

"Egendomligt…" mumlade den lille manen. "Mitt namn är Bagger. Jag är kringresande vissamlare. Jag måste säga att jag inte hört denna visa förut. Visor om alvkonungen har jag nedtecknade i min bok, men ingen som denna."

"Bagger!" utbrast Eldarin. "Är ni ättling till den hob som finns i våra sagor om härskarringen? Frodo Bagger?"

"Ja… ja, det stämmer, lord Eldarin. Och jag är mycket stolt över mitt ursprung. Frodo fick folket i hela denna värld att se hoberna som något mer än piprökande småfolk. Min mor kallade mig..." den lille mannen gjorde en eftertänksam pause "Forester... efter honom."

"En bra man var han, får jag bjuda på ett stop?" frågade Eldarin.

"En hob har väl aldrig tackat nej till en bägare i gott sällskap." sade Forester och log. Eldarin beställde ett stop till den lille mannen.

"Så, angående er visa. Kan ni berätta lite om den? Jag försöker få med en liten historia om varje visa. Det gör dem mer intressanta."

"Javisst, det sägs att alvkonungen visade sig en midsommarnatt för länge sedan. Han lockade med sig min anfader Gideons själ in i skogen och kvävde den. Gideon blev galen och i sitt vanvett satte han eld på palatset. Han avsattes då av folket och min farfars far, Aragorn II kröntes i hans ställe. Sedan des sjunger vi den visan varje midsommar, för att skydda oss mot alvkonungens förtrollning."

"Enastående… så du menar att denne alvkonung är ett väsen av ondska?"

"Det är bara en legend, min käre hob. Men skulle jag se en lång främling vid skogsbrynet sent en midsommarnatt, skulle jag nog känna obehag. Skulle han dessutom vara vacker, med långt gyllene hår och glödande gröna ögon… då skulle jag sätta händerna för mina öron och lägga benen på ryggen. Vad är det som får dig att ställa sådana frågor?"

"Jag har vandrat vida omkring i den västra världen, genom Rohan och hit. Jag har samlat på mig många visor om en alvkonung, men det är bara här han framstår som ett ont väsen." Hoben plockade upp ännu en anteckningsbok ur sin ränsel och slog upp några visor för att visa Eldarin vad han menade.

"Dessa visor är från ert granland, Rohan. Där sjunger kvinnorna visor till alvkonungen på sin bröllopsnatt. Det sägs att en vacker prinsessa, Arania. Blev förälskad och gifte sig med en konung bland alver. Hon förvisades från sitt land på grund av denna kärlek och vandrade in i vildmarken med sin man. Det är hennes kärleks kväden till sin man som sjungs. Detta för att öka brudens fertilitet och för att brudparets kärlek ska bli lika ren och evig som deras. I väst sjunger man också om en alvkonung, _Arangalad_, ljusets konung. Han ska vara en stor helare och man lovsjunger honom för att sjuka ska bli friska. De sjunger även om _Imladirs_, hans vackra bostad bland klippiga bergen. Att dessa visor omnämner samma väsen är helt klart. Beskrivningen ni gav mig stämmer väl in bland de jag fått tidigare. Han ska vara lång, vacker, och ung. Hans hår ska vara långt och gyllene, hans ögon gröna. Allt detta är mycket underligt. När ni skulle sjunga om alvkonungen förväntade jag mig en bedjan om ljus och fruktbarhet. Men ni sjöng en visa för att hålla honom på avstånd. Sannerligen besynnerligt... "

"Så är det i Gondor, min vän. Inget är som ni västfolk förväntar er. Men nu ska ni inte fundera mer på det. Jag och mina vänner ska se till att ni får så mycket visor till er bok att ni nätt och jämt hinner nedteckna dem." sade Eldarin, skålade med sin nye vän bjöd honom att slå sig ner vid sällskapet från palatset och Hoben accepterade glatt.

De dansade och sjöng till sent på natten. Den lille hoben fick sannerligen en del visor att nedteckna. Fräckare allt eftersom natten led mot tidig morgon.

Värdshusvärden hälsade dem välkomna åter när de gick. Damrena avvek från sina kavaljerer vid tjänstefolkets byggnad. Prinsarna gav dem varsin kyss på kinden och begav sig sedan till palatset. Elinor, Mariel och drottning Faria satt uppe och väntade på dem i konungens sal.

"Är detta en anständig tid för prinsarna av Gondor att komma hem?" frågade Faria när hon såg Arandil och Eldarin kliva in i salen.

"Farmor! Eldarin steg fram till drottningen och kysste hennes händer, du oroat dig för mycket. Det är inte klädsamt för ert vackra ansikte."

"Eldarin, detta är allvarliga saker. Ni kan inte springa ute hela nätterna."

"Vi bygger en förtroende grund med vårt folk, som gamle kung Aragorn gjorde." påpekade Arandil.

"En konung ska vara stark och ledande. Inte springa runt och jaga kammarjungfrur och andra vackra flickor." påpekade Faria upprört.

"Vi behöver inte jaga kammarjungfrur för att se vackra kvinnor. Vi har de tre vackraste i landet väntande på oss när vi kommer hem." Eldarin kysste åter sin farmors hand. Sedan sade kusinerna god natt till sina mödrar och gick till sina kammare.

"Din son är oförbätterlig," suckade Faria och såg på Mariel. "Arandil följer hans steg som en skugga, trotts att Arandil är den äldre av de två."

"Vad ska jag ta mig till med honom?" undrade Mariel och skakade på sitt huvud.

"Jag ska minsann se till att Saide dricker sitt te i morgon… en extra stor kopp…" muttrade Elinor. Så började de skratta alla tre.

Den tredje dagens förhandlingar inleddes tidigt nästa morgon. Arandil gjorde sitt bästa för att verka engagerad. Eldarin försökte inte ens. Han nöjde sig med att se på den som talade och låta sina tankar vandra någon annanstans. När de gjorde ett uppehåll framåt lunchtid funderade Eldarin på att smita iväg. Eldarin hann inte så många steg förrän Arandil ropade fast honom.

"Stopp! Vart tror du att du är på väg?" frågade Arandil och blängde på sin kusin.

"Jag har fått nog av detta. Man bara talar, inga konkreta beslut fattas. Jag tror de klarar sig med bara en prins... närvarande..." Eldarin avbröts av den klara tonen från vakternas trumpeter. Han sprang genast för att se vad som stod på. Arandil försökte ropa honom tillbaka men Eldarin brydde sig inte om det. Han klättrade upp i vaktornet och såg ut över landskapet.

"Vad står på? Vem är det som kommer?" frågade han ivrigt

"Vi vet inte, my Lord." sade vakten. "Det ser ut som en grupp bönder."

Eldarin såg åt det håll vakten pekade. "Så många…" mumlade han, "det finns barn och skadade bland dem. Se, någon släpas på en bår bakom den där hästen!"

Eldarin pekade ivrigt. En känsla av obehag spred sig i hans bröst. Han skyndade sig ner från tornet och sprang bort till stallet. Han fattade snabbt några vatten flaskor och fyllde dem. Sedan proppade han sin sadelväska full med förbandsmaterial. Han red mot porten och beordrade vakten att öppna. När bönderna såg Eldarin komma ridandes ropade de utmattat till hälsning.

"Vilka är ni? och vad har hänt?" frågade Eldarin en av männen som hjälpte honom fördela vatten flaskorna.

"Mitt namn är Otin, vi kommer från byn Kelm, inte långt från gränsen mot Mordor och Rohan. Vi blev anfallna i natt, orcher och bergsfolk i stora mängder. De brände vår by och dräpte många av oss. Vi blev skonade för att föra fram ett medelande till kung Arathorn. Man sade att vår by bränts som straff för att män från vår by deltog i kriget mot Gerhard. My lord, ingen av oss var födda då… krigs herren sade att hans namn var Nalgar… Lord Eldarin, vad ska vi göra? Han sade att detta bara var början. Alla som stöttat Aragorn under kriget skulle straffas. De ska bränna by efter by tills de når Minas Tirith."

"Här, drick, ni måste vara utmattade..." mumlade Eldarin, han räckte Otin en vattenflaska och såg sig omkring. Nalgar... det namnet hade Eldarin hört förut någonstans. Eldarin kände väl till Kelm. Han hade besökt den stora byn många gånger med sin far. Av en befolkning på nära sexhundra, återstod nu bara ett hundratal. Mest kvinnor, barn och gamla. Eldarin hjälpte till att föra de skadade till staden.

Rådslaget hade återupptagits. Eldrain tog med sig Otin och skyndade mot palatset. När de båda männen kom inspringandes i konungens sal trodde alla att Eldarin bara var sen som vanligt.

"Nej, mina vänner." sade Eldarin och såg sig omkring. "Vi måste nu fatta ett beslut. Ska vi gå ut i krig eller inte? Fienden har fått ett namn. Nalgar, av Gerhards hus. De döda återuppstår i Mordor…"

-------------------------------------

(i), (ii) Låttexter av Py Bäckman för Nordman. ändrade en smula för att passa in.


	9. Nalgar, lord av Mordor

Kap 9: Nalgar, lord av Mordor

Otin berättade sin historia. Orcher av många olika slag hade vällt in i byn från Mordors gränser. De hade bränt husen och dödat många av de unga män som fanns i byn. Kelm var känt för sin stolta krigare. Starka slagskämpar och skickliga ryttare. Många av dessa unga hade en förälder från Rohan. Byn var på så vis den sista plats där människor från Rohan och Gondor levde sida vid sida. Otin berättade att krigsherren, som red i spetsen för de onda varelser som attackerat byn, tryckt på just detta i sitt tal. Alla män som hjälpt Aragorn i hans krig mot Gerhard skulle straffas, oavsett nationalitet och ursprung. När Otin avslutat sin historia satt alla tysta. Tidigare hade bara enstaka gårdar och små byar farit illa. Nu kunde alla se Kelm brinna för sin inre syn. Arathorn reste sig, tyngd av vad han just hört.

"Beväpna alla män mellan arton och sjuttio år. Fyll stadens förråd med mat och vatten. Se till att så många som möjligt av Gondors folk flyttas från byarna, in bakom dessa starka murar. Gondor befinner sig i krigstillstånd."

Generalrena reste sig och lämnade salen för att förbereda sina trupper. Arathorn satte sig igen, oron var tydlig i hans ansikte. Arathan steg fram till sin far.

"Du gjorde det enda rätta, fader." sade han och klappade Arathorn på axeln. Arathorn såg på sin son med en dyster blick.

"En god konung måste alltid se till sitt folks bästa i första hand. Att tvinga söner, män och fäder ut på krigsfältet mot en trolig död är _inte_ att se till sitt folks bästa."

"Jag tror inte att denne man kan vara resonlig, far. Öppet krig är möjligt vår enda utväg i detta fall. Denne Nalgar kommer att göra verklighet av sina hot. Det är jag säker på." sade Eledar. Som stod vid sin son och Otins sida. Eldarin såg på sin farfar.

"Vi borde gå samman med Rohan. Vi har bättre möjlighet att skrämma fienden om vi är fler. Kelm var ett stark samhälle för båda våra nationer. Vi kanske skulle kunna undvika öppet slag om vi enades som människorna gjort där." föreslog Eldarin.

"Nej, Eldarin." svarade Arathorn. "Rohan har inte velat veta av oss sedan Gideons härskartid. När de stora konungarna av Mark, fortfarande styrde landet."

"Varför? Vad kan vara så djupt befäst att vuxna människor inte kan diskutera det efter nästan etthundra år? "

"För att det är förbjudet att tala om det!" Röt Arathorn. "Låt det bara vara…" mumlade han sedan.

Eldarin vände på klacken och stormade förargad ut ur salen. De andra följde snart hans exempel, och gick för att hjälpa de nyanlända byborna. Arathorn satt ensam kvar. Han såg på den grå, droppformade sten, infattad i en silvernyckel som hängde om hans hals. Öppnade med irriterade händer kedjans lås och kastade frustrerat nyckeln till den bortre sidan av det stora mötesbordet. Han suckade djupt, tankarna virvlade runt i hans sinne.

"Det gjorde du bra min son." Arathorn kände en hand på sin axel.

"Ibland önskar jag att jag inte kände till det förflutna. Då hade jag inte haft något att dölja för dem. Det skulle varit mycket enklare."

"Vi måste acceptera våra fäders önskningar, även om det ibland tar emot." sade Aragorn II. Den gamle konungen gick bort till bordets bortre kortsida där nyckeln låg glimmande och allena. Han plockade varsamt upp den i sin hand. Den gamle såg på smycket och gick tillbaka till sin son. Han hängde åter halsbandet om Arathorns hals, sedan satte han sig ned bredvid honom.

"I hundra år har riket legat stilla. Är vi rustade för det här?"

"Nej," svarade Arathorn. "Och nu finns det ingen hjälp att få någon stans. Gondor måste stå på sina egna ben den här gången."

Eldarin hjälpte Elinor, Mariel och deras jungfrur att ta hand om de skadade. Mariel såg att Eldarin var bekymrad och kunde gissa vad som rörde sig i hans huvud. Gondors arme var svag, befolkningen började bli gammal. De små överfallen kändes plötsligt väldigt välplanerade. Systematiskt hade unga män avrättats av orcherna. Som om de försökt försvaga landets arme så mycket som möjligt. Anfallet mot Kelm kändes alltför talande. Länge hade landet legat stilla. Många av de unga som var kvar hade inte så god stridsträning. Arathorn hade valt att satsa på skola och utbildning för sitt folk, i stället för att bygga en stark arme. Han hade inte trott att Gondor hade några fiender att försvara sig mot, när Mordor fallit i spillror. Att nu inte återuppta samarbetet med Rohan var vansinne. Rohan hade fortfarande sin stolta här av riddare intakt. Den kallades Eowyns trupp, till minne av Eowyn av Gondor.

Tidigt dagen därpå samlades Arathorns hela stab i konungens sal. Man gick igenom resultatet av gårdagens rustning. Plötsligt ljöd en kraftig hornstöt och en man i svart rustning steg in i salen. Han följdes av ett antal män med dragna svärd och bågar.

"Nalgar…" fräste Eldarin. Han reste sig upp och drog sitt svärd. Genast riktades besökarnas vapen mot honom.

"Lugn, Eldarin…" sade konungen. "Nalgar är här på min inbjudan."

Eldarin satte sig motvilligt igen. Nalgar hånlog mot honom och lät sedan blicken vandra över rummet.

"Så, detta är den store konungen av Gondor och hans anhang. Edera fäder skulle varit stolta. Era undersåtar är starka och lydiga. Även om prinsarna verkar lite hetlevrade…"

"Vad betyder dessa oprovocerade attacker från er sida? Jag antar att det är ni som legat bakom de flesta av bränderna vid gränsen." frågade Arathan.

"Nytta förenat med nöje," svarade Nalgar. "Gränserna har varit laglösa allt för länge… dessutom har ni en skuld att betala för Gerhards död. Gerhard var för Mordor vad Aragorn var för Gondor. Han samlade åter folket och gav det sitt självförtroende tillbaka. Gondor skulle varit Gerhards land om inte Aragorn dräpt Sauron. Jag trodde att jag bara fullföljde min väns önskan, när jag fortsatte hans kamp. Men för en tid sedan fann jag saker som tyder på att Gerhard härstammade från en man ni håller mycket av. Isildur son av Elendil."

Arathan reste sig förargad "Hur vågar ni ta vår anfaders namn i er smutsiga mun?"

"Ta det lugnt, Arathan son av Arathorn. En för stor rörelse och mina män ser till att ni inte möter nästa gryning. Det jag har funnit är att Isildur hade en oäkta son. Sprungen ur en liten utomäktenskaplig "utflykt" i hans ungdom. Detta före hans hustru gav honom de söner ni känner till. Gerhard härstammade från denna son. Arathorn, konung av Gondor. Detta skulle inte varit ert land. Det skulle varit Gerhards…"

"Han ljuger!" utbrast Eldarin. "Vi kan inte lyssna på denne man. Han försöker förvrida våra sinnen med sina huvudlösa lögner. Se bara på honom. Han påstår att han är den general Gerhard förde med sig i kriget han kämpade mot Aragorn. Han borde vara mycket äldre än vår konung."

"Ungdomens källa finns i Mordor, lord Eldarin. Det gäller bara att veta var man ska söka den…" hånlog Nalgar. "Arathorn, Aragorns ättling, var nu klokare än din anfader. Stig åt sidan nu när tid ännu är. Jag är ingen oresonlig man. Vi kan komma överens om en lösning för ert folk. Ge Isildurs förstfödde sons arvinge det som var hans arvsrätt från början."

"Konung! Denne man har inget belägg för det han talar om. Ger ni upp kommer Gondors folk att förslavas. Sedan kommer Rohan att vara nästa mål. Denne man vill åter försänka världen i Mordors mörka skugga." Det var Arandil som talade med upprörd stämma.

Arathorn såg på sina generaler och vände sig sedan till Nalgar.

"Jag hade hoppats ni skulle vara en resonlig man. Men allt ni säger är lögner och svek. Jag kommer aldrig att överlåta Gondor i era, eller några orchers händer utan strid. I mitt hjärta hade jag hoppats att vi kanske skulle kunna leva fridfullt i varsitt land, sida vid sida. Men det jag ser i era ögon och de ord som faller ur er mun, får mig att förstå att det är omöjligt."

"Ni kommer att ångra detta!" Röt Nalgar. "I Gerhard, av Mordors namn kommer detta land att falla! Njut av denna dag, njut av solnedgången, det kommer att bli den sista ni får se…"

Så stormade han ut. Arathorn lät huvudet falla mot sina händer. Han var inte bered på att gå ut i strid så snart.

"Gör mitt folk stridsklart," mumlade han sedan. "Nalgar anfaller i nästa gryning."

Alla reste sig upp och lämnade salen. Det var mycket som måste göras innan landets arme var klar för strid. Nalgar fick inte nå Minas Tirith. Arathan och Eledar försökte övertala sin far att stanna i staden. Om Nalgar tog sig fram så skulle det behövas en ledare kvar. Aragorn II tordes man inte förlita sig på. Han var redan äldre än alla i staden. Ingen kunde veta hur många timmar, dagar eller år som fanns kvar för honom att leva. Arathan såg det som sin plikt att leda folket ut i kriget. Det var ändå han som skulle bära kronan en dag. Det var då Arathorn beslutade sig. I denna hotets timma lät Arathorn, konung av Gondor, sin krona och Andúril vandra till sin son. Arathan kröntes när solens sista strålar färjade himmelen röd. Arathan blev Gondors femte konung av Aragorns hus. Arandil såg hur stolt hans fader blev när han fick överta ansvaret över Gondor från dem gamle konungen.

"Har Gondors folk någonsin skådat en så grann konung?" frågade han sin kusin.

"Inte sedan Aragorn den store." svarade Eldarin och log.

Tidigt nästa morgon gav sig Gondors arme iväg, ledda av deras nye konung. Folket vinkade farväl och hornstötar från vakternas silverhorn ekade ut över fälten. Arandil och Eldarin red jämsmed sina fäder. De var både stolta och nervösa. Arandil var nu officiellt tronföljare. Hans fader hade namngivit honom som sin arvinge vid sin egen kröning dagen innan. Eldarin var glad över att han inte var i Arandils situation. Skulle Arathan falla i slaget, blir Arandil konung av Gondor. Eldarin funderade på om hans kusin var mogen för det ansvaret. Dagen innan hade Arathorn, Arathan och Eledar ridit ut för att finna en plats som de kunde möta fienden på. De hade valt ett stort öppet fällt norr om staden. Till deras förvåning var Nalgars arme redan uppställd ock klar när de anlände. Arathan och Eledar gjorde en snabb uppställning och gjorde sig redo för anfall. De stod öga mot öga, tysta, väntande.

"Så, män av Gondor. Ni har vaknat nu? Och en ny konung har ni vid er sida. Ett bra tillfälle att byta till en yngre modell? Eller blev Arathorn rädd och vågade inte leda sitt folk ut på slagfältet för sin sak?" frågade Nalgar och skrattade.

"Min fader sätter större tillit till diplomati än till stål. Han är en vis man som vet sitt folks bästa. Ni å andra sidan kan man nätt och jämt hålla i ett möblerat rum." Svarade Arathan.

"Jag har hört stora ord uttalas av små män förut, Arathan son av Arathorn. Se dig om, konung av Gondor. Mina mannar är när dubbla ditt antal. Du står ensam Arathan. Ge upp och ge min arme fri väg till Minas Tirith. Ni har ännu tid att kapitulera."

"Det kommer aldrig att hända!" Ropade Arathan och höjde Andúril i skyn. Svärdet glimmade som en eldsflamma. Många av Nalgars män kände ett sting av fruktan i sitt hjärta när de såg Arathans klinga. Forna konungars andar och kraft tycktes stråla från det. Nalgar skrattade.

"Ett gammalt svärd kan inte hjälpa er nu. Ni har valt undergången." Nalgar höjde sitt svärd och kallade fram sin första anfallsvåg. Ett myller av orcher och onda människor rusade mot Gondors linjer. Arathan kallade även han fram sin första våg. Människor och orcher möttes i ett larm av vapens klang och rösters skrik. Arathan hade svårt att hålla sin andra våg lugn. Människorna från Gondor kunde inte bara stå och se sina vänner falla för orchernas vapen. Nalgars trupper stod iskallt avvaktande.

Nalgar kallade fram sina bågskyttar och människorna möttes av en skur pilar. Arathan gjorde samma sak, han insåg dock snart att skyttarna var allt för dåligt tränade. Det dröjde inte länge förrän samtliga soldater från båda sidor deltog i slaget. Marken färgades röd av orchers och människors blod. Eldarin och Arandil höll ihop så gott de kunde. De var båda tränade krigare. Rygg mot rygg svingade de sina svärd i det ena dödande slaget efter det andra. Arathan och Eledar stöttade striden på sitt håll. Människornas linjer blev svagare och svagare. Så kom han gående genom larmet likt en svart skugga av ondska. Han gick över fallna män som om hans soldaters döda kroppar inte var mer än stenbeläggningen på hans stig, Nalgar, Lord av Mordor. Han stannade framför Arathan och Eledar. Föga oroad över deras vassa klingor. Han höjde sitt svärd i hälsning och utmaning. Arathan svarade hälsningen och deras klingor möttes i en ljudlig klang. Andúril flammade ursinnigt i Arathans hand. Arandil såg sin fader strida, han var stark och smidig. En stor konung skulle han bli. Eledar slogs nu vid sin broders sida. Kämpade hårt för att hålla Nalgars anhang borta från Arathans rygg. Eledar koncentrerade sig så totalt på sin bror att han inte såg den väldiga ork som närmade sig honom från hans vänstra sida. Orken höjde sin väldiga träpåk och kastade den mot Eledar. Han träffades av ett hårt slag mot bakhuvudet och föll medvetslös till marken. Arathan vände sig om när hans broder föll och kastade sig på knä vid hans sida. Arandil såg till sin förskräckelse hur några orcher kastade sig över hans fader och Andúril föll ur hans hand. De tvingade honom vapenlös på knä framför Nalgar.

"Var är era djävulska bågskyttar och lysande krigare, konung av Gondor? Jag är mycket besviken på dig. Detta är ingen strid, detta är en slakt. Minns denna dag Arathan, femte konung av Aragorns ätt. Mins din undergång, återspeglad i din sons ögon."

Arathan vände sitt ansikte mot Arandil och såg sin son djupt i ögonen, hans mun formade ljudlöst orden "förlåt mig" i samma ögonblick som Nalgar stötte sitt svärd i konungens bröst. Arandil skrek ut sin förtvivlan i slagets larm och svingade ursinnigt sin klinga mot allt som kom i närheten. Det var nära att han skadade Eldarin. Arandil slog sig fram till sin faders döda kropp. Massorna hade trängt undan Nalgar ett stycke. Arandil steg fram till sin farbror, han var medvetslös men vid liv. Vid hans sida låg Andúril. Arandil fattade sin faders svärd och steg fram mot Nalgar. Han höjde det gamla svärdet i hälsning. Nalgar såg lugnt på honom.

"Sådan längtan att följa sin faders fotspår…" mumlade han och svarade prinsens hälsning.

Arandil stred som om han mött djävulen själv, hatet glödde i hans ögon. Nalgar slogs med ett leende på läpparna. Som om det inte spelade någon roll om han föll eller kom levande ur denna strid. Eldarin slog sig fram till sin far och försökte få honom ut ur slagfältet till en lugnare plats. Han släpade sin faders kropp en bra bit och lyckades göra ett provisoriskt skydd för honom bakom en omkullvält vapen kärra. Eldarin såg hur Nalgars mannar började dra sig tillbaka mot norr. Stridslinjen hade flyttat sig norr ut sedan stridens början. Gondors mannar följde Nalgars och de lämnade ett blodigt fällt efter sig. Han sprang in i striden och fick med hjälp av Otin, Arathans särjade kropp i säkerhet. Eldarin såg att Arandil fortfarande stred mot Nalgar. Den mörke krigsherren såg ut att leka med den unge prinsen. Otin tog Eldarins arm och pekade mot ett stenröse en bit från dem.

"Se, my lord! Det där är en av gräns rösena. Vi är i Rohan!"

Eldarin såg förvånat på honom, och konstaterade att han fackiskt talade sanning. Striden hade lämnat Gondor och utkämpades nu på Rohans marker. Eldarin tackade Otin för hjälpen och kastade sig in i striden igen. Han lyckades ta sig fram till Arandil och Nalgar. Nalgar log när han såg de unga prinsarna sida vid sida. Så enkelt det hade varit att utplåna dem båda här och nu. Men i stället fattade han det stridshorn som hängde vid hans bälte och blåste till reträtt. Orcherna som stod kvar stannade upp och lyssnade. Arandil och Eldarin såg frågande på varandra. Innan Arandil hann utnyttja situationen och hämnas sin fader blockerades hans väg av orcher. De drog sig tillbaka mot Mordor och skyddade sin herre med sina kroppar. Arandil såg sig omkring. Varför hade Nalgar avbrutit striden?

Det var inte många av Gondors mannar som ännu stod. Nalgar hade gått segrande ur detta, det vara det ingen tvivel om… Han såg med en ond blick mot fiendens linjer som sakta gav sig av. Det var ingen ide att följa dem, deras eget mantal var för litet. Nästan hela Gondors arme hade utplånats. Hans tankar avbröts när Eldarin kallade på honom.

"Kom Arandil, vi måste söka hjälp för de skadade!"

Arandil vände sig om och såg på slagfältet bakom honom. Det hade varit ett stort underlag för Gondor. Eldarin och några andra män var i full färd med att lyfta upp Eledar på den vapenkärra han legat under. Arandil såg på sin faders särjade kropp. Ännu kände han ingen sorg. Chocken var för stor för att han skulle till fullo förstå vad som hänt.

"Arandil!" Ropade åter Eldarin. "Vi måste hjälpa de som ännu är i livet. Vi hämtar honom senare."

Arandil gick fram till sin kusin. "Var ska vi söka hjälp? Det är för långt för många av dessa män att vandra till Minas Tirith…" sade han tyst.

"Vi måste söka hjälp i Rohan… mumlade Eldarin. Drottning Eomin kan inte vara så kallhjärtad att hon låter dessa män avlida bara för att de är från Gondor. Endoras portar ligger inte långt härifrån.

"Jag hoppas att du har rätt…" svarade Arandil.

Den lilla skara män som ännu stod hjälpte sina skadade kamrater så gott de kunde. Varför striden förflyttat sig över på Rohans marker kunde varken Arandil eller Eldarin förklara. De hoppades nu innerligt att Endoras portar inte skulle vara stängda för dem. Om drottningen inte ville släppa in medlämmarna av Gondors konungahus var förståeligt. Men de unga prinsarna önskade att i alla fall de skadade skulle få skydd. De såg den gyllene salen glimma i den stigande solen när de i sakta mak närmade sig Endoras. Striden hade pågått hela den tidigare dagen. Natten hade tillbringats med att hjälpa de skadade så gott man kunde på plats. Alla var mycket trötta om hungriga. Eldarin red i förväg för att tala med vakten. De signalerade i sina horn när Eldarin närmade sig.

"Jag är Eldarin av Gondor!" ropade han

"Gå din väg!" svarade vakten. "Män av Gondor är inte välkomna här!"

"Vem jag är och var jag kommer ifrån borde inte spela någon roll. Jag kommer med skadade män. De är för svaga för att ta sig tillbaka till Gondor. Jag önskar att drottning Eomin blidkar sitt hjärta för _dem_."

"Män från Gondor har inte varit välkomna hit sedan Gideons regeringstid. Vad får dig att tro att vi släpper in er nu? Du är av Gideons blod, unge prins av Gondor."

"Men snälla ni, dessa män är skadade. Om drottningen inte vill släppa in mig och min kusin, kronprinsen av Gondor är det förståeligt. Men låt mig påminna om att ingen av oss är Gideon. Vår farfar, Arathorn, har gjort mycket för att försöka återskapa vänskapen mellan våra två länder. Min kusin Arandil är son till Elinor av Rohan. Vi hyser inget agg för ert folk, snarare tvärt om. Vi ärar den tråd av arv vi bär från er tidigare konunga ätt, Eorl den unges hus. Vi är inte bara arvtagare efter Gideon utan även ättlingar till Eowyn, hans moder. Hon som var syster till Eomer av Rohan. Vi önskar blott tak över huvudet för några skadade män, tills de kan återvända till sina familjer. Öppna portarna i ära av Eowyns namn!"

Vakten försvann från sitt torn. Eldarin såg att de skadade började närma sig. Han hoppades innerligt att han lyckats blidka drottning Eomins hjärta. Dessa män skulle aldrig klara av den långa vandringen till Minas Tirith i det skick de var nu. Vakten uppenbarade sig åter i tornet.

"Drottningen har beslutat att släppa in er. Men inte i Eowyns namn, utan i Aranias."

"Jag tackar henne av hela mitt hjärta. Vem denna Arania är vet jag inte. Jag känner ingen vid det namnet. Men är det hennes förtjänst att drottningen beslutat till vår fördel, har hon mitt eviga tack."

Eldarin hjälpte Arandil att få de skadade till sjukstugorna i Endoras. När de sårade männen gick genom staden kände de lokalbefolkningens hårda blickar. Arandil och Eldarin gick så fort de kunde till Gyllene hallen för att tacka drottningen. Till deras förvåning stoppade vakterna dem inte. Utan öppnade hallens portar när de två prinsarna av Gondor steg upp mot hallen. Drottningen hälsade dem när de steg fram till hennes tron.

"Så, detta är den unga adeln av Gondor. Ni är modiga och fräcka. Ingen av edera fäder har någonsin kommit till vår port och bett oss om hjälp sedan Aragorn den stores tid."

"Vi tackar er ödmjukast drottning Eomin," sade Arandil, de båda bugade djupt. "I Eowyns namn och minne tackar jag er från hela mitt hjärta."

"I _Aranias_ namn," svarade drottningen.

"Jag är ledsen min drottning. Men vi känner ingen vid det namnet…" sade Eldarin, lite fundersamt.

"Nej," sade drottningen allvarsamt. "Det förvånar mig inte. Här är hon helig, hennes namn är upphöjt över andras. I Gondor har hon slutat existera."

Prinsarna såg mycket frågande ut.

"Vill ni veta varför våra länder ligger i osämja med varandra, så ska jag berätta det. Jag är ingen kvinna bunden av falsk stolthet. Vårt folk har inte samma förhållningssätt till sitt konungahus som ni. Det är folket som väljer vem som är mest lämpad att styra dem. Vem de härstammar från har mindre betydelse. Efter min faders död valde folket mig till regent över min bror, som enligt Gondors seder skulle varit den sanna arvingen. Här anser man att både kvinnor och män kan vara stora ledare. Arania var den sista av Rohans sanna konungaätt. Den sista av Eorl den unges hus. Hon levde i Gondor men förvisades av Gideon efter kung Aragorn och drottning Eowyns död. Hon och hennes familj flydde hit till den Gyllene hallen. Vårt folk stod utan konung vid den här tiden. Eomund son av Eomer hade avlidit i lunginflammation utan att efterlämna arvingar. Folket i Rohan ville att Arania skulle acceptera kronan och bli drottning över landet. Men Gideon fick snart höra var de befann sig och krävde att i alla fall Aranias man skulle bannlysas även här. Gideon var nykrönt och full av hat. Han hotade med krig om inte även Rohan vände dem ryggen. Arania viste att Gideons hat för hennes man aldrig skulle falna, Rohan var i fara om de stannade. Hon valde att inte acceptera kronan och vandrade väster ut med sin familj. Arania rekommenderade min far till ny regent, och folket följde hennes råd."

"Vad hade hännt?" frågade Arandil, fundersamt. "Vi vet att Gideon var sjuk. En sägen bland vårt folk säger att hans själ förvreds av en ond ande från stora skogen."

Drottningen såg godmodigt på Arandil. "Tror du på älvor? Kronprins av Gondor?"

"Älvor! De är bara sagoväsen. Det sägs att de dansar på ängarna när dimman ligger som slöjor över dem, vi sjunger om deras konung på midsommarnatten. En tradition vi har. Annars sägs det att han blir vred och visar sig vid skogsbrynet om midsommarnatten. Han sjunger eller spelar förtrollande, alla som hör honom blir vansinniga. Antingen går de ner sig i älven eller förirrar sig i skogen. Det sägs att det var han som förvred Gideons sinne, den natt palatset i Minas Tirith eldhärjades. Men vad har det med ert konungahus att göra?"

Drottningen satt tyst och lyssnade till Arandils berättelse. Nu log hon och såg på honom med milda ögon.

"Arania var Gideons syster. Aragorn och Eowyns förstfödda. Hennes man var Alvkonungen av Mörkmården."

"Gideon hade ingen syster, han var enda barnet." sade Eldarin irriterat.

Drottningens blick bytte snabbt karaktär och blängde på Eldarin. "Tvivlar du på mitt ord? Eldarin son av Eledar. Jag föreslår att ni talar med er farfar och farfars far när ni återvänder till Gondor. Fråga speciellt om Aranias dotter och om det halssmycke Arathorn bär. Lämna mig nu. Tag hand om era skadade och återvänd sedan till Gondor så snart som möjligt."

Prinsarna bugade åter och lämnade salen. De gick till sjukstugorna för att hjälpa till med de skadade. Eldarin såg sorgen komma smygandes i Arandils ögon. Sakanden efter hans bortgångna fader började göra sig påmind. Arandil viste nu att han skulle bli krönt till konung av Gondor vilken dag som helst. Han kände sig inte mogen uppgiften. Slaget hade varit en stor förlust för samtliga inblandade.

"Vi kommer att behöva hjälp…" sade Eldarin trött är han betraktade det som återstod av Gondors arme. "Men varifrån kan vi söka den? Här finns ingen hjälp att få. Drottning Eomin kan vi tydligen inte räkna med. Tänk att våra länder ska vara så oense över en legend… Arania och hennes man har säkerligen aldrig funnits. Ingenstans i våra släktkrönikor står någon dotter till Aragorn den Store omskriven."

"Du har säkert rätt…" mumlade Arandil. "Men vi måste söka hjälp någon stans ifrån. Nalgar samlar snabbt nya mannar och anfaller igen. Vi kan inte klara ett till slag som detta."

"Imladirs… ni ska söka hjälp i Imladirs… det är den enda plats där ni har något att hämta." Hördes en hes röst säga. Eldarin såg över sin axel. Där satt en gammal man. Han lutade sin krokiga rygg mot väggen och såg på dem med stirrig blick.

"Vad talar ni om?" frågade Eldarin.

"Uppe i norr, i en dal bland klippiga bergen, ligger Imladirs, en helig plats för folket i väst. Markerna där vaktas av de finaste bågskyttar jag sett i hela mitt långa liv."

"Tror du det finns någon möjlighet att de vill hjälpa oss?" frågade Eldarin ivrigt.

"Om ni kan övertyga deras herrskare. Han är en stor helare och kraftfull kämpe. I väst kallas han: "Ljusets herre", Han sägs vara över etthundratrettio år gammal."

Arandil skrattade

"Ska vi ställa vårt hopp till någon som borde vara lika gammal son Gideon, om han levat? Ni måste skoja."

"Nej!" fräste den gamle och hytte mot de unga prinsarna. "Jag har vistats i Imladirs själv, jag har skådat denne konung. Lång som två vanliga män, bredaxlad och stark som en oxe. Vis som en gammal furuskog, en helare av stora mått. Jag tjänade honom länge, jag tjänade honom väl. Avalon, _Arangalad…"_

Den gamle lutade sig tillbaka och slöt sina ögon. efter ett djupt lungt andetag började han tyst sjunga:

_I Imladirs, i Vattnadal._

_Där rinner källan frisk och klar_

_Där träden alltid står i blom,_

_Där styr en konung ljus och from._

_I Imladirs, vid vägens slut_

_Där får vår möda rinna ut._

_Och ljustes herre skyddar oss_

_Med sin hustrus hjälp, förstås._

_Mänsklig kvinna och man av ljus_

_Styr med ömsint hand sitt hus_

_Ur deras kärleks stilla bön_

_Sprang en dotter, underskön_

_Solen falnar in vid henne_

_Månljus syns på hennes änne_

_En stjärna pryder hennes hand_

_Prinsessan över sagors land_.

Sedan föll den gamle in i sitt eget mummel och verkade fullständigt okontaktbar.

"Bry er inte om gamle Ean. Han vistas här med sin dotter. Han är inte riktigt att räkna med längre." sade en kvinna som arbetade i sjukstugan. Hon tog den gamle i armen och hjälpte honom bort till en sjuksäng.

"Var kommer han ifrån?" frågade Eldarin kvinnan.

"Han bodde med sin mor och far någonstans långt upp i norr. Hade ingen kontakt med andra människor innan han mötte sin hustru. Ni kan tänka er vad det gör för ens sinne på ålderns höst…"

Eldarin nickade och vände sig till Arandil. "Detta mystiska par verkar vara omnämnda i väst också. Kommer du ihåg vad den lille hoben sade på midsommarafton? Hans anteckningsbok var full med visor som likande den vi just hörde. Kan det ligga något i vad drottningen berättade?"

"Vi får ta reda på det när vi kommer hem…" mumlade Arandil.

Några dagar senare kunde de ge sig av mot Gondor. Eldarins huvud var fullt med frågor, hans hjärta var fullt med sorg. Det var inga glädjebud de återvände med. Arathan hade fått sätta livet till och Eledar låg för döden med sitt banesår. Kort efter ankomsten till Minas Tirith avled även han. Sorgtid utlystes i Gondor och man anordnade en ärofull hemfärd för Arathans kropp. Eldarin såg uppgivenheten i Arandils ögon när kronan och Andúril vandrade till honom. En mörk tid följde. Eldarin fick ingen ro efter sin faders begravning. Han var orolig för att ännu ett anfall från Mordor stod för dörren. Den gamles sång ekade i hans sinne natt som dag. Tanken på att denna plats kanske existerade gjorde honom rastlös. Eldarin diskuterade detta ofta med Arandil. Eldarin ville att de skulle göra ett försök att finna Imladirs, men Arandil tyckte det var vansinne. En konung kan inte lämna sitt folk för att söka något som kanske bara existerade i en senil gammal mans drömvärld. Eldarin blev mycket förargad. Senare på kvällen kom han att tänka på vad Eomin sagt "fråga Aragorn om Aranias dotter" och det var precis vad han tänkte göra. När Aragorn drog sig tillbaka till sin kammare den kvällen följde Eldarin efter sin farfar och konfronterade honom med sina frågor. Den gamle konungens ögon fylldes med sorg och han vände sitt ansikte från Eldarin.

"Är det möjligt, Aragorn?" frågade Eldarin när han såg Aragorns reaktion. "Har hon en gång funnits, Arania av Gondor?"

Aragorn knöt sina händer för att hålla sin ilska i styr. Han drog en djup suck och såg avvisande på Eldarin. Men Eldarin gav sig inte.

"Aragorn, en man i Rohan sade att det skulle finnas hjälp på en plats som kallas Imladirs. Han sade att där skulle finnas en vis man med goda bågskyttar. En stor helare… Eomin av Rohan sade att jag skulle fråga er om Aranias dotter. Säger det er något?"

Aragorns blick tycktes för ett ögonblick tom på liv. Han blundade och skakade på sitt huvud.

"Om det du talar vet jag ingenting. Det var nog bara en gammal mans fantasier. En saga som berättats för drottningen när hon var ung… lämna mig nu. Jag är inte heller någon ungdom. Jag behöver min vila."

Eldarin lämnade frustrerad Aragorns kammare. Aragorn satt uppe länge den natten tyst som i drömmar. Känslor välde upp inom honom som han försökt förtränga under många år. Han kunde fortfarande känna hennes kind mot sin hand, se henne överräcka den grå alvstenen till Arathorn. Han knöt sina händer och drog ett djupt andetag.

"Du sa att den skulle skydda honom Safair… men vad ska någonsin kunna skydda mig…" mumlade han tyst.

Eldarin kände sig mycket otillfredsställd med svaren han fått av Aragorn. Han diskuterade det med sin mor och Faria, som satt uppe i konunges sal och handarbetade. De hade inte heller mycket att orda i frågan. Eldarin kysste sin mor, god natt och gick till sin kammare. Faria såg på Mariel, båda viste att tiden nu hade kommit.

Eldarin sov alltid oroligt och tunt nu mer, han satte sig med ett tryck när Mariel smög in i hans rum. Det var mitt i natten och hon bar ett levande ljus i en lyckta.

"Vad är det frågan om?" mumlade Eldarin.

"Schh!" sade Mariel och vinkade att han skulle följa henne.

Han följde sin mors skyndsamma steg genom palatset. Natten låg stilla och tyst. Månens bleka sken kastade ljusa skuggor in genom de stora fönstren i palatset och gav de välkända korridorerna en spöklik och kall skepnad. De gick in i biblioteket där Faria väntade på dem. Hon hade plockat ut alla böcker ur en av de väldiga hyllorna och bad nu Eldarin skuta den åt sidan. Han frågade varför, men kvinnorna gav honom inget svar. När han flyttat hyllan så tyst han kunde såg han till sin förvåning att det fanns en liten dörr bakom den. Faria räckte Eldarin sin lyckta och gick fram till dörren. Ur sin kjolficka plockade hon upp en silvernyckel med en droppformad grå sten.

"Men det är ju Arathorns halsband…" sade Eldarin.

"Sch! Var tyst… jag har lånat den av honom…" mumlade Faria och lät nyckeln glida in i nyckelhålet. Till Eldarins förvåning passade nyckeln och hans farmor vred om. Det knäppte i låset, som om det inte använts på länge och dörren gled sakta upp. Arandil och Eldarin hade fått lära sig att Arathorns halband hade en symbolisk mening. Silver nyckeln visade att konungen bar redskapen till ett starkt samhälle "nyckeln till framgång". Men det var visst inte hela sanningen… Faria steg åt sidan och uppmanade Eldarin att stiga in i rummet. Eldarin såg frågande på sin mor, hon nickade instämmande. Eldarin steg in i rummet och såg sig omkring. Rummet var mycket litet. Där inne fanns bara en bänk, några få böcker, några kvinnliga klädesplagg och ett och annat vardags föremål.

"Vad ska det här betyda?" frågade Eldarin.

Faria och Mariel seg in i rummet. Faria gick fram till en övertäckt gammal tavla som stod lutad mot en av väggarna. Hon lyfte den varsamt upp på bänken och tog av den skyddande klädnaden. Hon dammade av den med sin ärm och visade den för Eldarin. Eldarin höjde sin lyckta och såg ett porträtt av en familj. Kvinnan var ung och vacker, hennes hår var mörkt och hennes ögon gråblå. I sin famn bar hon ett spädbarn. Vid hennes sida satt en man med långt ljust hår och intensiva gröna ögon. Eldarin såg på sin mor och farmor.

"Det är sant Eldarin. Detta är Arania och hennes familj. Detta portätt och de få saker som finns i detta rum är det Gideons hustru, Catrine och hennes dotter Gidela lyckades rädda den natt Gideon satte eld på palatset. Han brände ut deras kammare för att utplåna deras minne. Han förbjöd folket i Gondor att någonsin nämna hennes namn igen. Kvinnorna i palatset har bevarat hennes minne från generation till generation." sade Faria lugnt.

"Den gamle i Rohan berättade om en vis man uppe i norr. Drottning Eomin talade om Arania och hennes man. Hon sade att Arania förvisats av kärlek till Alvkonungen av Mörkmården…" Eldarin såg på sin farmor. Farias blick var allvarlig.

"Gideon beskyllde Aranias man och hans folk för sin moder, Eowyns död. Han blev besatt av tanken på att utplåna deras minne. Aragorn var mycket ung när folket avsatte Gideon och utropade honom till konung. Din farfar var ännu ett barn när Arania och hennes familj lämnade Gondor. Det skulle förvåna mig om han mins deras ansikten över huvud taget. Stenen på denna nyckel är en gåva Arathorn fick av Aranias dotter, Safair, innan de gav sig av. Den skulle skydda honom mot ondska. Denna hemlighet fick jag ärva av Mirran, Aragorns hustru när hon avled. Hon i sin tur fick ärva den efter Gidela, innan hon lämnade Gondor för att söka plats som prästinna vid Ilúvartars tempel, Mirasell i väst. Jag kommer att överlämna ansvaret till din mor. Elinor står egentligen på tur, men den stackars flickan har nog med bekymmer som det är. "

"Farmor, tror du att de ännu finns någonstans där ute?"

"Jag tror inte, jag vet. Jag fick ett medelande från Gidela några år efter att hon givit sig av. Hon hade funnit dem, under sin resor och stannade hos dem till sin död."

"Eldarin, båda mina söner har fallit för denne Nalgars hand. Vi behöver hjälp."

Eldarin nickade "Imladirs ska ligga i en dal bland klippiga bergen. Jag ger mig av genast."

"Var försiktig bara," sade Mariel och kramade hårt om sin son.# Jag har förlorat min make. Jag kan inte förlora dig också. Ge dig av innan de andra vaknar och stoppar dig."

Eldarin såg sin om en sista gång i det lilla rummet, sedan sprang han till sin kammare. Han greppade snabbt det han trodde han skulle behöva under resan. I stallet proppade han sadelväskorna fulla med allt från sytråd till färdkost. Så red han ut genom palatsportarna. Vakten var mycket förvånad över att Lord Eldarin kom mitt i natten och krävde att han skulle öppna stora porten. Men han gjorde som han blev tillsagd. Eldarin försvann ut i mörkret. Eldarin red hela natten. Han stannade bara korta stunder för att vattna hästen och äta lite. Han mindes vad den gamle i Rohan hade sagt. "Imladirs finns i en dal bland klippiga bergen, långt upp i norr" Eldarin red mot norr. När han kom fram till skogslandet blev terrängen svårare. Han fick leda hästen långa sträckor. Markerna blev vildare och vildare. Han hörde orcher i skogen och bergsfolk på jakt drog farligt nära hans lägerplats om nätterna. Tillslut vågade han inte tända någon lägereld och sov nästan ståendes. Han hade aldrig färdats genom dessa trakter förut. Sagorna om trollpackan som skulle finnas i detta område gästade hans oroliga sinne om natten. Ibland var han helt säker på att han hörde hennes anhangs hesa viskningar i snåren. För att inte tala om älvdansdimmorna som ständigt tycktes blockera hans väg. Han tog ut kursen efter stjärnorna om natten och försökte ta sig fram så osedd som möjligt om dagen. När han så rest under fem veckor var han både trött och uppjagad. Att hela tiden vara bered på att bli överfallen tärde hårt på hans krafter.

När så kvällen kom på den trettiosjätte dagen efter att han lämnat Gondor, hände det han fruktat mest av allt. Ett pack med orcher hade fått upp hans spår och de smög efter honom. Innan den slitne Eldarin hade hunnit reagera var de över honom. Eldarin var en tränad krigare, hans svärd dräpte många av orcherna. Men små grupper tycktes anfalla honom från alla håll. Eldarin hade nått bergens fot och höga klippor reste sig runt omkring honom. Orcherna trängde upp honom mot klippornas branta väggar. Eldarins krafter sinade sakta och han var redo att ge upp. Just som han kände att hans ben inte bar honom längre hörde han ett rop.

"ELENDIL!"

Från en klipphylla ovanför honom kom en gestalt flygandes genom luften. Den bar ett draget svärd i sin ena hand och en brinnande trädgren i sin andra. Eldarin såg förvånat på när gestalten, helt orädd slungade branden framför sig. Eldarin fick nytt mod och fortsatte kämpa vid den kappklädda figurens sida. När gestalten lyckades sätta eld på en av orcherna flydde de övriga skrikandes in i skogen. Eldarin lutade sig mot ett träd, fullständigt utmattad. Han såg på gestalten som stod hukad över några växter.

"Tack min vän, jag är dig evigt tacksam." sade han men fick inget svar.

"Förbannade orcher… de förstör allt i sin väg…" muttrade gestalten och skar loss några örter, från marken där orcherna inte stött sina tunga fötter i jorden. Dessa lade den försiktigt i liten skinnpåse. Gestalten tycktes inte lägga minsta vikt vid Eldarin.

"Mitt namn är Eldrain, son av Eledar. Vem är ni?"

Gestalten verkade inte bry sig om Eldarin över huvudtaget. När den muttrat färdigt om orchernas framfart reste den sig upp och fäste skinnpåsen vid sitt bälte.

"Hur kan jag tacka er för all hjälp? Ni räddade mig från en säker undergång." fortsatte Eldarin och gick fram till främlingen. Han lade sin hand på dess axel för att fånga främlingens uppmärksamhet. Med ett kraftfullt slag, slog gestalten i grå kappa bort hans hand.

"Rör mig inte!" fräste den.

"Hur ska jag kunna tacka er om jag inte vet vem ni är?"

Gestalten suckade och drog tillbaka sin djupa huva. Eldarin trodde inte sina ögon. Ur huvans dunkel föll ett midjelångt svart hår och han såg de vackraste grå ögon han någonsin skådat.

"Ni är en kvinna!" Eldarin hostade och harklade för att försöka dölja sin förvåning, sedan bugade han sig högtidligt. "Mitt namn är Eldarin, son av Eledar, ädling av Gondor."

Innan han hunnit resa sig hade hon lämnat hans blickfång och gått fram till hans häst.

"Så trevligt för dig då…" muttrade hon. "Din häst är död."

Eldarin gick fram och föll på knä vid hästens sida och strök sorgset hingsten över manen.

"Han var en trogen vän och reskamrat…"

"Tag det du behöver och kan bära, så ger vi oss av. Vi måste vara härifrån innan orcherna kommer tillbaka." mumlade kvinnan.

Eldarin tog det nödvändigaste och såg sen mot kvinnan, som åter fällt upp sin huva och var på väg in i skogen igen.

"Kan jag i alla fall få veta ert namn, innan jag följer er blint ut i vildmarken? Vem vet, ni kanske är av något bergsfolk som försöker lura mig i ännu ett bakhåll."

Kvinnan vände sig mot Eldarin.

"Följer du mig inte blir du kvar här och får möta samma öde som din häst. Jag antar att du får lita på att jag håller dig borta från bergfolkets och andra onda väsens snaror." Så började hon gå.

"Men ert namn!" envisades Eldarin, kvinnan suckade djupt.

"Jag är Melyanna. Eldarin, son av Eledar."

"Melyanna, ett vackert namn." mumlade han tyst, sedan följde han med henne in i mörkret.


	10. Imladirs

Kap 10: Imladirs

Eldarin förundrades över denna kvinna. Hon var hela tiden spänd som en fiolsträng, beredd, vakande. Hon smög ljudlöst över stenskravel och mossklädda stockar. De färdades långt och i ganska hög takt. De vandrade upp mot bergen, vegetationen började mer likna hedmark än skog. Gräset var högt och det var inte helt lätt att ta sig fram. Plötsligt stelnade hon till och kastade sig framstupa på marken. Hon krälade snabbt fram till ett buskage och vinkade till sig Eldarin. Eldarin följde hennes exempel och kröp upp till hennes sida. Han såg frågande på henne.

"_Yrch!_…" fräste hon och pekade försiktigt åt honom. Han såg att de varit nära att överaskas av ett pack orcher. Orcherna strök förbi blott en liten bit från deras gömställe. En av dem stannade till och vädrade i luften som en hund. Eldarin höll andan av rädsla för att de skulle bli upptäckta, hans hjärta slog hårt i hans bröst. Men snart följde orken sina kamrater. Innan Eldarin hunnit återhämta sig märkte han att Melyanna var borta. Hon hade krälat vidare i gräset tillbaka mot skogen. Det gällde för Eldarin att inte tappa hennes tempo, det förstod han nu. Hon väntade på honom vid skogsbrynet.

"Stigen över heden är bevakad. Underligt… Orcher färdas vanligtvis inte över dessa marker i fullt dags ljus. Vi får välja en annan väg…" mumlade hon.

"Det var synd att orcherna dödade min häst. Vi hade kunnat ta oss mycket fortare och säkrare fram med den."

"Inte den väg jag färdas…" blev det svar han fick.

Det började mörkna och de hade ännu inte funnit någon lägerplats. Tunna dimmor lekte över marken där de gick. Eldarin försökte få Melyanna att välja en annan väg. Älvdansdimmorna kunde vara farliga, för att inte tala om de månbleka varelser som kunde leva bland dem. Men hon bara skrattade åt hans oro och bad honom hålla ögonen öppna för orcher i stället. När de slog läger för natten hade de färdats långt utan några längre stopp. Eldarin var sliten redan sen tidigare och nu gjorde sig sömnbristen påmind. Han satte sig tacksamt när Melyanna hittat en plats hon tyckte de kunde stanna på för natten. Hon gick och samlade ihop lite torrved medan Eldarin såg om sina slitna fötter. Det var tur att han inte lämnat allt förbands material vid hästen, för hans fötter hade börjat övergå från blåsiga till såriga. Eldarin kände visst obehag när han såg att Melyanna förberedde en ganska stor eldstad. Han hade inte vågat elda på många dagar under sin färd. Dessutom kunde inte orcherna de mötte för ett par timmar sedan vara altför långt borta, röken från elden skulle avslöja deras position och risken för överfall skulle bli mycket större. Men han var frusen och trött, en eld skulle värma gott. Hon plockade fram en liten påse med pulver ur sin lilla ränsel och strödde en handfull över veden innan hon tände elden. När så veden började pyra strödde hon ännu en handfull över lågorna.

"_Náredhel_... Alvisk eld… "sade hon när hon såg Eldarins frågande blickar. Elden brann i en mörkare röd färg än vanlig eld och gav inte ifrån sig någon synlig rök. Hon satte sig och plockade fram en smäcker pipa från sin ränsel. Så kastade hon ett paket till Eldarin. Brödkakor inlindade i stora löv.

"_Lembas_…" mumlade hon. "En liten bit räcker för att fylla magen på en vuxen man."

Eldarin luktade misstänksamt på en av brödkakorna och tog försiktigt en tugga. Han kände hur hans trötta kropp nick ny energi och åt glatt det som var kvar av kakan. Han betrakade henne i eldens sken. Hon puffade lugnt på sin pipa.

"Det är inte särskilt feminint att röka…"

Hon såg irriterat på honom och blåste en rökpuff i hans ansikte. Han hostade av obehag. Hon log och fortsatte puffa på pipans smäckra hals. I Gondor ansågs det inte kvinnligt att röka. Det var männens nöje att blossa på en nypa tobak när arbetsdagen var över. Eldarin hade aldrig tyckt om den vanan. Han slappnade hällre av med ett stop gott öl och en jungfru i sin famn. Han betraktade henne åter. Hennes blick var fäst vid elden, hennes tankar långt borta.

"Vad gör en ensam kvinna i dessa trakter? Till och med en stor krigare färdas farligt genom den här vildmarken." frågade han.

"Jag kan ta mig fram osedd om jag så önskar…" svarade hon kort utan att möta hans blick.

"Inte särskilt pratsam… jag förstår vinken… Men fröken Melyanna, för jag antar att ni är en fröken… jag menar, att ni inte har någon man… det är något som jag inte får att gå ihop…"

Hon tömde pipan medan han stakade sig fram och innan han hunnit tala till punkt hade hon rest sig och börjat gå in mot skogen.

"Var är ni på väg?" frågade han.

"Vi behöver mer ved"

"Men snälla ni låt mig…" han reste sig för att gå med henne.

"_Daro!" _fräste hon. Han satte sig som på kommando och såg förvånat på henne. Hennes röst var så kraftfullt befallande att han inte kunde göra annat. Aldrig någonsin hade han mött en kvinna med sådant tryck i rösten.

"Stanna här. Ni för så mycket väsen att ni dra till er varje orch i territoriet."

Hon försvann in i mörkret.

""Sitt kvar här, ni skulle dra till er varje orch i territoriet" vilket strunt prat…" muttrade han för sig själv när hon åter uppenbarade sig ur skuggorna. Hon bar en famn snyggt sågade vedträn.

"Hur i hela friden har ni lyckats med det där?"

"Jag har vandrat den här vägen förr…" mumlade hon och slog sig ner vid elden igen. Han såg på henne. Hennes min var allvarlig, hon knaprade förstrött på en bit Lembas. Hon såg lite raggig och sliten ut. Hennes ansikte var smutsigt och hennes hår var stripigt och tovigt. Hennes händer såg ut att ha arbetat hårt under sitt liv. Eldarin fann henne inte lika vacker som de jungfrur han brukade underhålla i Gondors palats. Men hennes ögon… Det fanns ett liv i dem han inte sett hos någon annan, vaksamma, nästan gnistrande. Han hade inspekterat många par ögon under sitt tjugofemåriga liv. Vissa riktigt noga… inga hade samma lyster som hennes. Hon var vacker på ett ovanligt sätt. Hennes ansikte utstrålade en sälsam mystik och kvinnlig kraft. Eldarin kunde inte riktigt sätta sitt finger på vad det var. Men han kände sig dragen till denna ruffiga, oslipade varelse. Han reste sig, gick till andra sidan av elden och satte sig vid hennes sida. Hon spände ögonen i honom.

"Hoppas att ni inte har något emot att jag sitter här. Denna sida av elden känns säkrare."

Hon reste sig och gick till den andra sidan. Han satt en stund och såg in i elden, petade till några vedträn och lade på ett par nya. Sedan såg han på henne igen. Eldens ljus kastade fina skuggor i hennes ansikte. Som om de lekte med hennes välsnidade anletsdrag. Eldarin låssades sträcka på sig och gick till hennes sida av elden. Han satte sig åter vid hennes sida och sökte ögonkontakt. Det fick han, men blicken var hård och avvisande.

"Jag är prins av Gondor vet ni… när jag återvänder ska ni bli rikligt belönad för allt ni gjort för mig. "

Hon suckade, himlade med ögonen och reste sig åter för att gå till andra sidan av elden. Han reste sig också och tog tag i hennes arm för att hindra hennes flykt.

"Ni är mycket vacker… mumlade han och lät sin andra hand vila mot hennes axel. Så egendomligt vacker… " Han drog henne tätt intill sig och lutade sitt ansikte mot henne för att stjäla en kyss.

Ett välriktat knä fick honom på andra tankar.

"Var försiktig Eldarin, son av Eledar. Annars lämnar jag dig till orcherna…" morrade hon och tog ett smidigt språng upp i upp i ett stort träd vid elden.

"Var tar ni vägen?" frågade han ännu lite plågat.

"Jag sover aldrig på marken, för mycket orcher…"

Han följde kvickt hennes exempel.

Nästa dag fortsatte de tidigt. Eldarin följde i hennes fotspår, men hade svårt att hålla hennes raska takt.

"Melyanna, jag har glömt att fråga var vi är på väg… vart för ni mig egentligen?"

"Till Vattnadal, Eldarin son av Eledar. Alvkonungens bostad."

Han hejdade sig och såg på henne. "Alvkonungen… jag är glad att det inte är midsommar. Han hade lockat oss i fördärvet. "

Melyanna stannade och gav honom en fundersam blick. "Jag vet att han brukar tycka om att sätta tänderna i en ynglings själ då och då. Speciellt stiliga, unga ädlingar. Men med lite tur är hans hunger redan mättad… vad är det?"

Eldarin log brett mot Melyanna. "Ni tycker jag är stilig… ni sa det… erkänn nu…"

Hon suckade djupt och fortsatte vandringen. De steg över stenskravlen och klättrade upp mot bergens kam.

"Där ligger det!" sade hon och pekade. De hade vandrat hela dagen och det började skymma. Eldarin var överväldigad. Bostaden var magnifik, elva byggnader, sammanlänkade med välsnidade balkonger låg vackert belägna mellan bergen.

"Kom låt oss synda!" sade hon med glädje i rösten. Hon sprang på lätta fötter ner för bergsidan, skuttade över snår och buskar lätt som en hind. Han tog sig inte fram riktigt lika enkelt. Hon väntade på honom en liten bit från bostadens murar. När han kom fram andfådd och flåsande log hon och visslade som en fågel. En ung kvinna uppenbarade sig mellan björkarnas stammar, med spänd båge och pilen riktad mot vandrarna. När hon såg Melyanna sänkte hon bågen, vinkade glatt och steg fram till den.

"Så, där är du! Vi har letat efter dig… och du har sällskap?…" mumlade kvinnan och såg frågande på Melyanna.

"Ja, jag fann honom vid skogspasset två dagars vandring härifrån. Han hade lite problem med orcher…"

Den rödblonda kvinnan såg granskande på Eldarin. Sedan började hon tala till Melyanna på ett språk Eldarin aldrig hört förut. Melodiskt och vackert. De fnissade och såg menande på den oförstående Eldarin.

"Gå nu, han väntar på dig…" sade kvinnan sedan och log mot Eldarin.

Eldarin förstod ingenting men följde Melyanna när hon gick mot muren. Innan hon klev in genom porten fällde hon tillbaka sin huva och vände sig till Eldarin.

"Om du skulle se något som liknar dina älvor här inne i trädgården, så var inte rädd. Det är bara Safair. Hon gör inte en fluga förnär, till skillnad från vissa andra… "

Eldarin nickade och så gick de in. Han förundrades över trädgårdens skönhet. Visst hade de vackra trädgårdar i Gondor, men det här var något i särklass. Han följde noggrant Melyanna, för att inte förirra sig in bland träden. Han var inte säker på vad han kunde möta där… Hon gick med bestämda steg till en liten glänta. Där på en bänk satt en äldre kvinna och vid hennes sida en varelse så vacker att Eldarin tappade andan. När de såg Melyanna ställde de sig upp och välkomnade henne. Hon kramade om den gamla och gav henne örtpåsen hon burit med sig från skogspasset.

"Melyanna, du vet att du inte får lämna området ensam. Det kan vara mycket farligt." suckade kvinnan.

"Hur skulle jag annars få tag på de här? _Athelas (i) _växer inte vid Väderklint längre… Borde du inte vila föresten?" frågade hon så den gamla.

"Jag har inte blivit etthundratrettio år av att vila…" muttrade kvinnan till svar. Så fick hon syn på Eldarin som stannat lite på avstånd. Hennes blick vandrade från Eldarin till Melyanna. Hennes hår var mörkt men bar slingor av silver, hennes ansikte var varken gammalt eller ungt, runt hennes ögon fanns fina rynkor som vittnade om både skratt och tårar. Hennes grå ögons blick var vis och mot hennes panna glimmade en vacker pannring av rent silver. Hon gick rakryggad och stolt fram till Eldarin.

"Och vem är detta?" sade hon och granskade Eldarin från topp till tå.

"Jag är Eldarin, son av Eledar." sade han och bugade.

"Eledar… är du Arathorns barnbarn?"

"Ja, my lady." svarade han

Hon log och betraktade honom åter. "Det var länge sedan någon från Gondor kom till denna plats. Ni måste berätta om allt som skett där. Men först är det en annan sak ni måste göra. Melyanna! Visa honom till Eldarnas sal omedelbart! Det är av största vikt att ni skyndar er."

Eldarin bugade åter och följde Melyanna, som redan var på väg. "Vem var det?" frågade han henne när de skyndade mot bostaden.

"Det var Arania. Drottning av Mörkmården."

Eldarin vände sig om och såg tillbaka mot kvinnan, han trodde inte sina öron. De gick i hög hastighet genom bostaden. Passerade välsnidade valv och vackert utsmyckade korridorer. Eldarin kunde inte finna något som var fult eller smutsigt. Alla de mötte hälsade hjärtligt på Melyanna. De stannade vid en stor dörr, dekorerad med otroliga gångjärn av svartsmide och silverinfällningar. Melyanna såg granskande på Eldarin, sen började rätta till hans slitna kläder och hår.

"Så, det får duga. Nu talar du inte, förrän du blivit tilltalad. Står, tills du blivit erbjuden att sitta. Sluddra inte och tala inte strunt. Håll meningarna korta och precisa. Se honom inte i ögonen, förrän han hälsat dig. Gå inte fram till honom, förrän han kallar dig. Presentera dig artigt, buga djupt och visa vördnad. Med lite tur så sparar han dig då till nästa midsommarafton."

Så öppnade hon dörren och knuffade in Eldarin. Eldarin hörde dörren stängas bakom honom. Han såg sig omkring i salen. Det var ett vackert rum. En stor brasa brann i en eldstad i rummets mitt. Väggarna var vackert dekorerade och takbjälkarna välsnidade. Då fick han syn på en man som satt på en hög ekstol vid elden. Han tycktes vara djupt försjunken i den stora bok som låg uppslagen i hans knä. Eldarin hoppade till när gestalten rörde sig. Han vände sakta blad. Mannens hår var långt och gyllene, på hans panna glimmade en utsökt pannring i vitaste silver. Eldarins hjärta började slå hårt i hans bröst. En önskan att kasta sig ut genom dörren började eka i hans sinne. Men han svalde hårt och försökte komma ihåg vad Melyanna sagt. Han drog handen genom sitt axellånga mörka hår och funderade. Eldarin hörde en bok som stängdes. Han upptäckte att mannen i stolen nu såg rakt mot honom med en frågande blick. Eldarin slog genast sin blick i golvet och bugade djupt. När han reste sig såg han att mannen rest sig från sin stol och kom gående mot honom. Eldarin kände igen hans ansikte, det likande mycket porträttet i palatsets hemliga rum. Hans ansikte var ungt, Eldarin beräknade hans ålder till blott några år äldre än han själv. Han bar en långrock i en varm mörkgrön färg, smyckad med broderier i silver och runt hans midja hängde ett brett silverbälte. Dräkten var mycket välsydd. Eldarin misstänkte att denne man hade mycket hög status. Eldarin var van vid att umgås med samhällets översta skikt, så började nu känna sig lite lugnare. Detta var nog bara en konung som alla andra, han hade bara ett mytologiskt ryckte. Då såg Eldarin den blonde mannens intensiva gröna ögon. Önskan att fly skrikandes med händerna för öronen växte sig snabbt så stor att det ryckte i hans ben. Mannen stannade i det ögonblick Eldarin tänkt sin intensivaste flykt tanke och log mot honom.

"Fruktan är stor i ert bröst. Ni kan vara lugn, ingen vill er illa här. Ni har färdats långt genom farliga områden. Men här kan ni vila ut, dessa marker är väl bevakade."

Eldarin bugade åter. "Jag är Eldarin, son av Eledar. Jag har färdats från Gondor, sökande en man som enligt en sägen äktade Arania av Gondor."

"Välkommen till Imladirs, Eldarin, son av Eledar. Mitt namn är Avalon, son av Legolas. Jag är den man ni söker. Slå er ner vid elden och berätta vad som fört er hit."

Han visade Eldarin till de två höga ekstolarna vid brasan. Eldarin såg misstänksamt på denne Avalon. Han vågade inte släppa honom med blicken. Avalon såg in i Eldarins ögon och brast ut i skratt.

"Förlåt min okunskap, Eldarin av Gondor. Det är inte orcherna ert hjärta fruktar… jag lovar att inte ska sjunga… det är inte midsommar nu…"

Eldarin kände sig lite generad och slog sig ner i en av de höga stolarna. Avalon slog sig ner i den andra. Han röde sig mycket sakta för att inte skrämma den unge prinsen ytterligare. Eldarin började berätta om Gondor. Han redogjorde för vad som hänt sedan Gideons död fram till det förödande slaget mot Nalgar. Avalon lyssnade intensivt. Eldarin berättade om hur han hört talas om en plats kallad Imladris från en gammal man i Rohan. Avalon log när hans gamle vän Ean nämndes. Eldarin berättade hur han blivit invigd i hemligheten om Arania och börjat sin färd norrut tills Avalon avbröt honom.

"Ni säger att ni färdades genom skogen. Tog ni den östra sidan om bergen?"

"Det stämmer, my lord."

"Varför kom ni inte över den västra sidan? Den vägen är mycket säkrare?"

"Jag visste inte var denna plats låg. Bara att den låg norr ut. Ska jag vara ärlig hade det nog slutat illa om inte Melyanna hjälpt mig genom skogen."

Avalon suckade uppgivet och såg på Eldarin. "Melyanna hjälpte dig genom skogen?"

"Ja, my lord. Hon verkar känna till de markerna mycket väl."

"För väl…" svarade Avalon.

"Hon är en underlig kvinna. Hon är som en staty. Vacker men kall och oåtkomlig. Vet ni vad jag menar? Hon verkar bo här i ert hus."

Avalon log mot Eldarin. "Ja, hon bor här. Jag skulle aldrig tillåta något annat... Hon är min dotter."

"Hon är _er_ dotter?… men ni är så ung… "

Avalon skrattade högt "Om jag hade ett mynt för varje gång jag hört de orden, vore jag en rik man. Kom nu Eldarin. Er resa har varit lång. Jag ska inte trötta ut er mer i kväll. Kom, så ska ni få er lite till livs."

De reste sig och gick ut ur salen. Eldarin följde Avalon till matsalen. Där var det liv och rörelse. Jägarna hade kommit hem med en god fångst och alla innevånare i Vattnadal var i full färd med att inta sitt kvällsmål. När Avalon steg in i salen ställde alla sig upp av vördnad. Eldarin såg fascinerat hur alla lade ner vad de hade för sina händer och hälsade Avalon. Avalon besvarade hälsningen och folket satte sig igen. Eldarin följde Avalon fram till kvinnan han mött i trädgården. Hon satt bland sina jungfrur och intog sin måltid. Avalon kysste hennes lätt rynkiga kind och frågade efter Melyanna. Arania svarade att hon inte viste var Melyanna befann sig. Avalon kände Eldarins blickar, han såg in i den unge prinsens grå ögon och log. Sedan vände han sig åter till Arania.

"Han tror att jag är din sonson… han tror inte på alver."

"Nej, svarade Arania. Det skulle inte jag heller gjort i hans situation… men det ska vi råda bot på. Sätt dig här vid min sida Eldarin. Berätta för mig om Gondor. Älskade, gå du till jägarna de vill tala med dig. Jag lovar att inte trötta ut honom mer än nödvändigt."

Avalon nickade och kysste sin hustru. Sedan gick han mot jägarnas bord. Eldarin satte sig bredvid Arania och hennes jungfrur. Plötsligt kände han sig väldigt tillfreds. En jungfru hämtade mat till honom och en annan hämtade ett stop öl. Han talade länge med Arania. En kvinna som varit borta från sitt hemland så länge som hon hade en del att fråga. Eldarin berättade gärna. När så Arania väl släppte iväg honom var det redan sent.

En jungfru eskorterade honom till en kammare som användes som gästrum. I vanliga fall hade han gärna stannat uppe en stund till. För att tala med den söta flicka som bar ljuset framför honom i den slumrande bostaden. Men han var allt för trött. Eldarin stöp raklång på bädden i kammaren och somnade nästan omgående.

När Avalon avslutat dagens göromål sökte han upp sin dotter och fann henne på balkongen utanför hennes kammare. Hon tråcklade ihop små hål hon fått i sin kappa. När hon fick syn på honom lade hon ner sitt arbete, gick fram till honom och gav honom en stor kram. Han höll henne hårt i sin famn.

"Melyanna, jag har varit så orolig för dig. Du vet att du inte får lämna området utan ordentligt skydd."

"_Atar, _käraste." svarade hon och log. "Jag var inte långt borta…"

"Tillräckligt långt bort för att bli attackerad av orcher…"

"Det var Eldarins fel. Han lämnade ett spår brett som en allé bakom sig. Han trodde visst att han gick obemärkt genom skogen. När jag stötte på hans spår och såg vad som skuggade honom kunde jag inte bara lämna honom åt sitt öde."

"Hedervärt, men farligt." mumlade Avalon. "De orcher som anföll hade kunnat vara av Mirgas stall. De anföll honom för att komma åt dig…"

"Far, jag oroar mig inte över Mirga. Jag är stark och har en egen vilja. Hon kan inte övertala mig att följa henne. "

Melyanna satte sig ner vid sitt arbete igen. Avalon satte sig vid hennes sida och såg oroligt på sin dotter.

"Hon behöver inte övertala dig Melyanna. När du valde att inte bära aftonstjärnan vid Mirasells tempel frånsade du dig det starkaste skyddet. Jag kan inte ge dig en av alvringarna att bära. De är för tunga för din stjäl. Jag kan skydda dig här men inte ute i vildmarken. Melyanna, Mirga kan äta sig in i ditt sinne som en parasit, utan att du känner av eller vet om det, före det är för sent."

"Safair är i mycket större fara än jag. Hon är arvtagerska till _Minorill_ efter dig. Hon har ett kraft fullt alviskt arv. Jag är min mors dotter, bara en vanlig människa. Safair lämnar aldrig Vattnadals marker, hon är alltid säker. Mirga kommer inte åt henne. Mig har hon ingen nytta av. "

"Men du har ärvt din farmors fysiska styrka och snabbhet. Du är inte en vanlig människa, du kommer aldrig att bli det heller. Melyanna, lova mig att du är försiktig. Jag ser så mycket av Aragorn i dig..." mumlade Avalon och strök henne över det svarta håret. "Elendils arv tycks ta över där mitt avtar. Aragorn var en bra man, en stor ledare… Hans ättling är inte så dålig heller. Även om han kanske inte tror det nu, så har han mycket att erbjuda. Han tror att jag är din bror…"

"Eldarin är mycket stilig. Men han är oförståndig, oförsiktig för att inte tala om självsäker. Han försökte kyssa mig i skogen, är säkert van att somna med en varm jungfru i sin famn… Som om jag skulle kasta mig i hans armar bara för att han är prins av Gondor…"

"Vad hände?" frågade Avalon rädd att höra svaret.

"Jag fick honom på andra tankar…"

Avalon skrattade gått och kramade om sin yngsta, Melyanna var sannerligen sin moders dotter.

Eldarin sov lugnt för första gången på mycket länge, och vaknade först sent på förmiddagen. Någon hade lagt fram rena kläder och ett handfat med vatten till honom. Han var mycket tacksam. Reskläderna var välslitna och han hade inte kunnat tvätta sig ordentligt på mycket länge. Han skrubbade sin hud för att få bort så mycket som möjligt av fläckarna. Men vissa verkade hopplösa. Han klädde sig i de kläder som lämnats till honom, till sin förvåning passade de utmärkt. Sen vandrade han ut i trädgården. Ett obeskrivligt lugn spred sig i hans hjärta. Denna plats var underbar. Människor han inte kände hälsade honom glatt när de möttes. Alla verkade glada och friska. Ett pärlande skratt nådde Eldarins öron.

Han följde rösten till en liten glänta inte långt från hans stig. Där satt Melyanna och hennes syster i skuggan under träden. De såg ut att tala ivrigt men Eldarin kunde bara höra Melyannas röst. När systrarna fick syn på honom tystnade de. Safair reste sig och försvann in i trädgården. Melyanna skuggade sitt ansikte med sin hand och såg på honom.

"Förlåt, jag menade inte att störa…"

"Det gör ingenting..."

"Får jag slå mig ner?… utan att bli misshandlad?"

Melyanna skrattade och visade honom på en plats bredvid henne.

"Så, du är en av alvkonungens döttrar… jag borde insett att det var något speciellt med er från första början. Vad innebär det? Är du prästinna eller något liknade?"

"Nej, Avalon är min far och han är Alvkonungen av Mörkmården."

"Det finns inga riktiga alver, de är bara sagoväsen." muttrade Eldarin och lade pannan i djupa veck. "Den Avalon jag träffade igår såg inte ut att vara en dag över trettio år gammal. Han borde vara hundra år äldre än så om det ni påstår ska vara riktigt. Att kvinnan kan vara Arania av Gondor, det har jag också svårt att förstå. Hon ser inte ens ut att vara jämngammal med min farfar Arathorn."

Melyanna sade ingenting, utan vände sitt ansikte mot solen och njöt av värmen. Hon hade bytt sina slitna vandringskläder mot en välsydd grå dräkt. Från hennes axlar hängde en cape i snäppet mörkare kulör. Hennes hår var välkammat och vackert lindat i en prydlig fläta. Eldarin fann henne mycket olik kvinnan han mött i skogen. Hennes oslipade, ruffiga utryck var som bortblåst. Han harklade sig och försökte på nytt inleda ett samtal.

"Din syster är inte särskilt sälskaplig… och verkar lite blyg, är hon mycket yngre än ni?"

Melyanna skrattade och såg intensivt på Eldarin. Hon ville inte missa hans reaktion. "Safair är över etthundra år gammal. Bara något år yngre än din farfars far, Aragorn II."

"Det kan inte vara möjligt… driver ni med mig?"

"Hon är alvisk, odödlig."

"Och om möjligt mindre pratsam än ni? "

Melyanna suckade och lät blicken falla mot marken. "Hon har inte talat ett hörbart ord på nästan sjutio år. Önskar hon tala med er så gör hon det. Men ingen annan kan höra det än ni."

"Är ni också "Alvisk"? Ni smög så lätt genom vildmarken att jag började tro att mina ögon bedrog mig."

"Nej, jag blev erbjuden den alviska evigheten precis som min syster. Men jag avböjde. Jag skulle aldrig finna ro i den existens min syster lever. Att sitta still och spela harpa hela dagarna… det är ingenting för mig. Mina fäders blod strömmar allt för villt i mina ådror. Min mor har gått i min mormor, Eowyns skola, hon var sköldmö av Rohan en gång i tiden och min far… det sägs att han är en stor krigare. Fostrad i Lórien och Mörkmården, skicklig med svärd och båge. Men jag har aldrig sett honom lyfta ett vapen mot någon, inte ens i träningssyfte. Han ska ha kämpat sida vid sida med min morfar, Aragorn I. När Gerhard, av Mordor hotade Gondor."

Eldarin som fram till nu varit road av hennes berättelse stelnade till och bad henne upprepa vad hon just sagt.

"Avalon, min far, stred med Aragorn, min morfar. Mot Gerhard den Hårde. Med dem var också min farfar, Legolas och min mosters man Lofa. Lofa var befälhavare över den här bågskyttar Legolas förde med sig från Lórien."

Eldarin tänkte på vad Nalgar sagt till Arathan innan han avrättat honom. Han hade frågat efter Gondors djävulska bågskyttar och lysande krigare. Eldarin skakade på sitt huvud. Det kunde inte vara sant. Aragorn hade haft hjälp av alver under slaget mot Gerhard. Gideon hade utplånat även det. Eldarin blev påmind om sitt egentliga uppdrag: Hinna få fram hjälp innan Nalgar anföll igen. Han reste sig upp från bänken och frågade Melyanna var Avalon vanligtvis höll till om dagarna. I biblioteket, Eldarnas sal eller så botade han sjuka i gårdshuset.

Eldarin sökte inne i bostaden först. Men Avalon stod inte att finna någon stans. Tillslut gick han till gårdshuset. Där fann han Avalon. En familj bönder från en närbelägen by hade sökt upp Avalon. Fadern i huset hade skadat sig i sitt arbete på vetefältet. En lie i handen på en ovan son hade varit nära att kosta honom hans fot. Eldarin stod i dörröppningen och såg hur Avalon undersökte det djupa såret. Han lindade skadan hårt och lade sina händer om mannens fotled. Avalon mumlade något på det melodiska språk Eldarin hört Melyanna använda. Han förstod inget, men orden var mycket vackra. Det började glöda om Avalons händer, bonden kved lite av smärta. Så såg Eldarin hur bonden plötsligt slappande av som om smärtan ögonblickligen gett med sig. Avalon avlägsnade lindorna och inspekterade benet där såret varit. Eldarin trodde inte sina ögon. Huden var hel och oförstörd. Bonden tackade Avalon och lämnade gårdshuset. Eldarin såg förundrad efter honom. Avalon tvättade sina händer och gick fram till Eldarin. Eldarin sneglade upp på honom, han kände sig ganska kort och liten vid Avalons sida.

"Hur är det möjligt?" frågade Eldarin.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte. Det är en gåva min mor fick av gudinnan Varda strax efter hon föddes. En gåva som skulle gottgöra att hennes egen mor avlidit i barnasäng. När jag föddes passerade den över till mig."

"Ni _är_ en alv… ni stred med Aragorn mot Gerhard… jag har kommit hit för er skull. Avalon, vi behöver hjälp i Gondor. Vi kan inte stå mot Nalgar själva. Vi är varken många nog eller tränade på rätt sätt."

Avalon gav upp en djup suck "Gondor är troligen den enda plats i Midgård dit jag inte är välkommen, Eldarin. Jag må vara evigt ung, men jag kan falla för kallt stål. Jag är dödsdömd i Gondor."

Eldarin såg att detta framkallade smärtsamma minnen i Avalons sinne. "Men Gondor behöver dig! Vi behöver din kunskap och dina bågskyttar. Ni levde länge i Gondor och var vän till Aragorn den store. Om han litade på er… jag ser ingen anledning till att jag inte kan göra samma sak."

"Även om jag följer dig till Gondor kommer ingen att lägga vikt vid mina ord. Mins din egen reaktion vid vårt första möte… i Gondor är jag ett monster. Från vissa synvinklar har de rätt som fruktar mig. Min kraft är inte bara av godo, Eldarin. Jag kan orsaka stor förödelse."

"Gideons ord har ingen makt längre. Folket avsatte honom, de förstod att han var tokig. De kommer att förstå. Dessa bestar från Mordor ödelägger deras hem, mördar deras män och söner. De kommer att glädjas åt all hjälp de kan få.

"Eldarin, det finns ondare och mörkare väsen i denna värld än orcher från Mordor. Mina döttrar hotas av kanske den mörkaste av dem alla. Lämnar jag Vattnadal, lämnar jag dem utan större skydd. Jag kan inte riskera deras säkerhet."

"Dina döttrar kan ta vara på sig själva, Avalon. Bli med mig till Gondor, det är din hustrus folks framtid som står på spel. Om inte för min skull, så för hennes."

"Du vet inte vad som stryker omkring utanför dessa skyddande murar! Du vet inte vem du talar med… jag inte göra det du ber mig om…"

Avalon gick tillbaka in i gårdshuset. Eldarin såg efter honom. Han suckade djupt, det fanns tydligen ingen hjälp att få här heller. Eldarin lämnade gårdshuset för att söka upp Melyanna. Kanske hon kunde hjälpa honom att övertala hennes far?

Avalon städade upp i gårdshuset. Han lät ingen annan röra vid de ting han använde i sitt helnade arbete. Det vatten som användes renade han personligen och låste in. Vatten hade en underlig förmåga att hålla kvar spår av hans krafter länge. När arbetet var avslutat tände Avalon sin pipa och tog en promenad i trädgården. Han satte sig på en bänk i närheten av bostaden och såg mot de mäktiga bergstopparna. De var vackra och dödligt farliga på samma gång. Han tänkte på Mirga. Han hade inte hört av henne på mycket länge. Ett par år efter deras första möte hade man då och då funnit bitar av svart adamant i Vattnadals trädgårdar. Svart adamant var mycket värdefullt och fanns bara att bryta på en plats…under de Mitrillskimrande ådrorna i Morias mörker...

Det hade varit hennes sätt att visa att hon kunde ta sig igenom Avalons skyddande barriär. Inga människor eller väsen med ont uppsåt hade rätt att stiga in på Vattnadals marker. Det kunde de inte heller, inte personligen i alla fall. De som burit med sig stenarna hade varit goda människor, med gott uppsåt. En tro att stenar av sådant stort värde förde lycka och välgång med sig hade gjort att de placerat dem runt om i trädgårdarna. Troligtvis kom denna tro från en listig lögn, berättad av den som gav dem stenarna. Människor kan vara lättlurade när de är blir för godtrogna. Det som hänt i Gondor var troligen Mirgas verk. Nalgar hade lett armén av orcher, han borde vara död sedan länge. Avalon kände inte till någon föryngrande källa i Mordor. Hade det funnits så hade Galadriel vetat om det. Avalon var övertygad om att hon skulle berättat om den för honom i så fall. Nalgar var ett av Mirgas verktyg, det fanns ingen annan förklaring. Men varför hade hon sparat Eldarin och Arandil? Efter vad Eldarin berättat hade Nalgar utan större ansträngning kunnat dräpa de båda prinsarna också. Det fanns en anledning att Eldarin levde… Avalon tordes inte tänka på vilka onda planer Mirga smitt för den unge prinsen. Mirga hade i alla fall inte blivit starkare på grund av Avalons slarv den här gången. Han hade inte använt sina krafter mer än nödvändigt, sedan deras möte. Han hade slutat sprida sin magi omkring sig. Eldarins ankomst till Vattnadal kunde vara ett sätt för Mirga att locka Avalon att använda sina krafter i strid igen. En annan anledning kunde vara att locka honom från Vattnadal så hon kunde lägga beslag på Safair eller Melyanna. Avalon hade så många frågor. Hade han gått utanför murarna och ställt dem så skulle hon säkert svara honom. Så fort han vistades utanför murarna kände han hur hon bevakade honom. Han hade inte varit utanför murarna sedan strax efter Melyannas födsel. Avalon satt djupt försjunken i sina tankar. En kylig vind drog genom trädgården. Det var snart höst.

Eldarin sökte efter Melyanna bland träden men han fann henne ingenstans. Istället stötte han på Arania. Hon satt i samma glänta som han mött henne första gången, arbetande på ett vackert broderi. Han bugade djupt för henne, och frågade om hon sett till Melyanna.

"Jag har inte sett henne sedan morgonen." svarade Arania.

"Typiskt… jag hade behövt hennes hjälp att övertala Avalon. Han vill inte följa mig till Gondor för att han är orolig för hennes och hennes systers säkerhet. Jag tror att lady Safair kan ta vara på sig själv, lady Melyannas förmåga är jag helt övertygad om… men han är fullständigt oresonlig."

"Han är deras far, det är fullkomligt normalt. Ni hade förmodligen reagerat på samma sätt i hans ställe. Du vet inte vad som hotar dem…"

"Kan ni berätta? Jag har svårt att tro att det kan vara en anledning att inte stötta Gondor. men det är klart. Han är bara en man. Han kan inte vara så kraftfull att han är den enda jag behöver. Hur som helst bör jag snart ge mig av för att söka ytterligare allierade. Vill Avalon inte följa mig… så må det väl vara hänt."

Arania skrattade och såg med milda ögon på Eldarin. Ni vet inte vem ni just talat med, det hör jag det. Avalon är ingen valig alv Eldarin… han är _Arangalad_."

"Jag har hört honom kallas det i Rohan. Vad innebär det? Jag såg hur hans händer nästan glödde när han helade en bonde för en liten stund sedan. Betyder det att han är en helare?"

"Nej, han är Ljusets konung. Kom, det är lättare om ni får läsa själv."

Arania eskorterade Eldarin genom Vattnadal fram till det stora biblioteket. Eldarin hade aldrig sett så många böcker på ett och samma ställe. Arania letade över hyllorna tills hon fann en stor läderinbunden bok med bruna pärmar. Hon lade fram den på ett bord och log fundersamt i den. När hon funnit det hon sökte, bad hon Eldarin slå sig ner och läsa. Eldarin såg på bokens pärm.

""Profetior och spådomar under första åldern"?" läste han och såg frågande på Arania.

"Denna bok kommer från Miracells tempel vid de grå Hammarna, den innehåller spådomar och nedtecknade syner som kom till munkarna och prästinnorna där under första åldern. Jag finns i köket om du har några frågor när du läst färdigt." sade hon och lämnade Eldarin ensam. Han satte sig ner och såg på det uppslag Arania valt. "Gåvan till Midgård från Varda, ljusets gudinna" löd rubriken. Texten var skriven med en gammaldags skrivstil. Den hade nog en gång varit skriven på ett annat språk, men översatts. Fundersamt började han läsa.

_**Gåvan till Midgård från Varda, ljusets gudinna**_

_Jag Nómin, profet vid Mirasells tempel, redogör här för vad jag drömt och under en lång tid känt kommer att hända. _

_Till midgård ska komma ett flickebarn. Buret av en mänsklig kvinna, sådd av alvers ätt. _

_Detta barn har en välsignelse erhållit från Varda, ljusets gudinna. Detta ett frö, detta en gåva. _

_Hon ska kläs i odödligt ljus, hennes kropp tre mans styrka besitta. _

_Hennes händer ska bära helande kraft, hennes hjärta ljus och hennes sinne visdom. _

_En stor konung av asarnas folk, folket från tistelheden, ska finna henne skönast av alla väsen. _

_Elendils tretionionde ättling ska äkta henne i sina fäders hus, viga henne till Elendils ätt._

_Ur det äktenskapet ska en konung spira. Med sin moders arv och styrka. _

_Med sin faders styrande hand, ska han leda sitt folk i trygghet. Han ska bli den störste av Elendils ätt, en sin anfader värdig. Gideon son av Aragorn. _

_Hon ska i en borg av vitaste sten vaka över sonens ätt. Skydda dem och ge dem råd. Hon blir Cira, konungamodern. _

_En visdomskälla, en kvinna evigt ung._

_Så vore enkelt och så vore väl, om ej ljusets barn sina ögon på henne fäster._

_En prins av himlafurstarnas folk, folket från stora skogen, ska finna henne skönast av alla väsen. _

_Thranduils son ska äkta henne i sin faders hus, viga henne till alvers ätt. _

_Ur äktenskapet ska en konung spira. Med sin moders arv och styrka. _

_Med sin faders skönhet och kraft, ska han leda alvernas folk. Han ska bli den störste av alvers ätt, en sina eviga fäder värdig. Avalon son av Legolas._

_Hon ska i evigheten upphöjd, vaka över sonens ätt. Samla dem och ge dem råd. Hon blir Minorill, morgon ljuset. _

_En visdomskälla, en kvinna evigt ung._

_Så vore enkelt och så vore väl, om ej asarnas folk och alvernas barn, på samma plats mötas._

_När hennes fader faller ska valet stå. När mörkret är som tätast. När ondskan kryper ur skuggor fram och visar sin styrka. _

_När den Enda ringens öde bestäms och klingan som var bruten, svingas mot mörkrets makt, ska avgörandet stå. _

_Går gåvan till folket från tistelheden, vars gudar rår i krig och lösen? _

_Eller tillfaller gåvan de ljusas ätt, himlafurstarnas barn? _

_Faller valet på asars folk, föds en konung, stark och underbar_

_Men faller valet på ljusets barn, föds Arangalad, ljus och klar._

_När ondskan så är på återtåg,_

_vägs människor liv på ödets våg._

_Skiner Vardas arv ej över dem alla,_

_kommer människans ätt att falla_

Eldarin var tvungen att läsa igenom texten ett par gånger för att förstå den. Men ännu tyckte han att det var lite han behövde få förklarat. När ha så skulle stänga boken upptäckte han att något stod skrivet mycket smått i marginalen. Den skumma belysningen i biblioteket gjorde texten nästan oläslig. _" Jag, Nómin, har här nedtecknat min profetia på världsspråket i dess fulla längd. Bara du, Mäster Elrond, min vän, Gandalf grå och Saroman, den vise, har sett den. Jag har bara spridit den första delen i världen eftersom den varit tydligast för mig. Den andra halvan har alltid varit förhöjd i dunkel. Vilket inte behöver betyda att den är mindre viktig. Gandalf och jag har dock en tyst överens kommelse om att den första delen är den som borde infrias. För människornas skull. Saroman är av annan mening, det får mig att känna obehag." _Eldarin stängde boken och gick för att söka upp Arania. Hon satt i köket och diskuterade morgondagens arbete med sina jungfrur. Hon såg med en mild blick på Eldarin när han kom in i köket. Han satte sig uppgivet på en plats bredvid henne, tog handgripligen hennes lista med göromål från hennes händer och lade den åt sidan.

"Nu berättar du vad allt detta innebär. Från början till slut. Jag vill veta allt."

Arania bad sina jungfrur att lämna köket och sen började hon berätta. Hon talade länge om sin man, hans bakrund och hans förfaranden. Eldarin lyssnade uppmärksamt. När Arania berättade om slaget mot Gerhard och hur Avalon hämtat tillbaka Aragorn från Mandos hallar satt Eldarin och fullständigt gapade. Han hade aldrig hört om något liknande och hade lite svårt att tro på det som sades. Arania berättade om hur Aragorn kallat Avalon till sin dödsbädd, hur han ångrat att han inte äktat Avalons moder. Det hade varit droppen som fick bägaren att rinna över för Gideon. Hon talade om natten de förvisats från Gondor. Det hade varit en stor sorg för henne att lämna sitt hemland. Men hon hade det bara här i Vattnadal.

"Men det onda väsen som hotar era döttrar då? Vad är det?"

Arania såg med oro i blicken på Eldarin och började berätta om Mirga. Hur hon hotat att ta ett av Avalons egna barn, när han vägrat att ge henne ett eget. Eldarin förstod nu Avalons oro. Arania hade haft rätt, han hade troligen reagerat precis som Avalon gjort, om någon vela att han skulle lämna sina döttrar obevakade.

Det började bli kväll, folket i Vattnadal började söka sig till matsalen för att inta sitt kvällsmål. Eldarin hjälpte till att ställa i ordning i matsalen. Även om han var prins av Gondor var han van att arbeta, det hade Elinor sett till… När Eldarin hittat på ofog blev han dömd till kökstjänst tills han var gammal nog att kunna arbeta i stallet. Under middagen tänkte Eldarin på sin mor och farmor. Han hade inte sett dem på mycket länge. De var säkert oroliga och undrade om han fortfarande var i livet. Snart skulle hösten och vintern vara här. Då skulle vägarna vara ännu mer svårframkomliga. Det fanns risk att han måste stanna i Vattnadal under den kommande årstiden. Nalgar attackerar säkerligen inte mitt i smällkalla vintern. Eldarin viste att orcher inte tog sig fram särskilt smidigt i djup snö med sina tunga fötter. Det skulle nog ligga i träning under årets mörka månader för att sedan anfalla i full styrka när vår och sommar närmade sig. Eldarin såg sig omkring i rummet. Mycket folk från Vattnadal satt redan till bords. Men från Aranias familj var det bara modern som var närvarande. Eldarin mindes att Arania satt med sina jungfrur när han ätit med henne förra gången också. Han frågade var resten av familjen var.

"Avalon undersöker en kvinna som ska föda om någon månad i gårdshuset. Safair äter aldrig med oss andra, hon äter väldigt sällan överhuvudtaget. Melyanna vet jag fackiskt inte var hon är. Jag hoppas bara att hon är kvar i området. Avalon blir galen om hon smiter iväg igen utan att berätta var hon ska."

I det ögonblicket steg hon in i salen. Melyanna gick med högt buret huvud och stolta steg fram till sin mor och Eldarin.

"Så där är du… vi talade just om dig," sade Arania och såg glatt på sin dotter. "Var har du varit? Vi började sakna dig."

"Jag hade lite att ta hand om…" mumlade hon tyst.

Eldarin betraktade henne med ett litet leende på läpparna. Melyanna försökte visa sin höga status men det lyckades inte riktigt. Hon hade en kvist intrasslad i sitt hår och grönska på klänningen. Arania signalerade diskret till sin dotter som genast upptäckte kvisten och började trassla ut den. Sen rätade hon på sin rygg och åt med perfekt bordskick. Eldarin blev full av skratt. Melyannas försök såg så konstgjorda ut att det var löjligt. Efter middagen tog Eldarin en promenad i bostaden. Han hade inte riktigt återhämtat sig från sin resa ännu. Hans fötter värkte och han ben kändes stumma. Så en kort rundvandring var det enda han orkade med just nu. Han gick omkring och såg på alla underbara målningar på väggarna runt bostadens balkonger. Många stora mästare måste varit aktiva här. Han stannade framför en stor målning som visade hur Isildur skar herrskarringen från Saurons hand. Nalgars ord började ringa i hans huvud. "Gerhard härstammade från en "utomäktenskaplig utflykt" i Isildurs ungdom" han funderade på om det kunde vara möjligt.

"Ondskan har en förmåga att vrida saker till sin fördel. Oftast finns det inte någon sanning alls i dess påståenden… "

Eldarin såg över sin axel. Avalon kom gående mot honom.

"Arania har berättat om Mirga." förklarade Eldarin snabbt "Jag ber om förlåtelse för att jag brusade upp. Ni har en god anledning att inte följa mig tillbaka till Gondor."

"Jag har inte bestämt mig för hur jag ska göra i den frågan ännu, men vintern är snart här. Det är ingen idé att resa i kylan och snön. Jag skulle ta mig fram lika lätt som på sommaren, men det är svårare för dig. Blir du här hos oss tills våren kommer?"

"Jag börjar misstänka att det blir så."

"Det gläder mig. Den här platsen är lika vacker vintern som sommar. Det kommer du att få se. Vintern har dock en fördel. Det är lättare att hålla Melyanna hemma."

Eldarin skrattade gott, men slutade tvärt när han såg Avalons stränga blick. "Jag har hört om dina förfaranden med min dotter i skogen…"

"Det var det jag var rädd för…" mumlade Eldarin och såg skamset ner i golvet.

"Ni får gärna umgås, så länge det är hedervärt. Min dotter är ingen trånande kammarjungfru, väntande på att en prins ska svepa henne upp i sin famn. Gör du henne illa kommer jag personligen att se till att du inte upplever nästa midsommarafton…"

Eldarin nickade lite skärrat. Han hade ännu lite svårt för att inte gripas av rädsla när han såg in i alvens gröna ögon. Men Avalon log och lade sin hand på Eldarins axel.

"Så länge du sköter dig och håller dig på mattan har du inget att frukta."

"Oroa er inte, my lord. Jag ska inte röra er dotter om hon inte ber mig om det."

"Det låter bra… jag har spetsiga öron Eldarin. Kom ihåg det." så skrattade han sitt mullrande skratt och visade Eldarin till eldarnas sal. Därinne hade många av innevånarna samlats. När Avalon steg in reste sig alla och hälsade honom som de gjort tidigare. När Avalon besvarat hälsingen stämde musikanter upp och man sjöng visor och berättade sagor. Avalon visade Eldarin till en plats bredvid Arania och Melyanna. Själv gick han för att hämta Safair. Eldarin lyssnade till musiken och kände sig mycket trött men väl tillmods, stämningen i salen var varm och vänlig. En kvinna med klar röst sjöng en visa från Rohan:

_Utanför mitt enda fönster,_

_faller regnet tunt och lätt_

_Bildar fåror i vackra mönster, _

_vill beskriva dig på detta sätt_

_Ty du är den som naturen målar,_

_med färger jag inte trodde fanns_

_Min vän, höj ditt vinglas och vi skålar!_

_Till detta konstverk som är hans._

_För i dina ögon finns de ängar _

_som om sommaren blomning står_

_Fält av vete sådd i åkrar_

_vars färg du bär uti ditt hår._

_Du grönska sprider med din ömhet_

_till björkar, Alm, Asp och lind._

_Och Vallmon bär med blygsam stolthet_

_den rodnande tonen av min kind._

_Din röst den finns i fåglars sång,_

_och älven porlar av ditt skratt_

_Västanfläkten har din gång,_

_till dig stjärnor tänds när det är natt_

_Och ljumma sommarvindar smeker_

_djur och flora nätt och tyst._

_Men jag finner ej hur jag än söker_

_något vackrare än den mun jag kysst…_

_Så Avalon, när det regnar, _

_blir mitt hjärta aldrig tungt_

_Mina tankar går till sommarängar_

_och en vind som smeker lugnt._

_Ty när snön sitt täcke väver_

_och kylan inget tycks bita på_

_Bara du finns här, trotts tjocka kläder_

_är det sommar för mig ändå._

Eldarin log. Den lille hoben hade haft rätt. Det var Aranias kärlekskväden man sjöng i Rohan. Tröttheten gjorde sig påmind. Eldarin var redo att gå till sin kammare när Avalon uppenbarade sig med Safairs arm om sin. Hon var vacker, mycket vacker. Hon måste vara sagoprinsessan den gamle sjöng om i Rohan. Hade Eldarin haft ork och kommit ihåg orden, så hade han sjunit den till hennes ära, men han var alldeles för trött. Han nöjde sig med att sitta och lyssna till kvädena och historierna en stund. Sen gick han till sin kammare. Han var tvungen att erkänna att han kände sig ensam. Det hade hänt mer än en gång att en jungfru hade gjort honom sällskap mellan lakanen hemma i Minas Tirith. De smet in i Eldarins kammare när Elinor inte såg dem och lämnade hans kammare tidigt om mornarna. Att ligga ensam började kännas konstigt, det var länge sedan någon delat hans bädd.

Morgonen grydde lika vacker som den förra. Eldarin såg till sin förtjusning att någon ställt fram vatten åt honom den här morgonen också. Han tvättade sig noga och klädde sig.

I matsalen var det liv och rörelse. Jägarna var på väg ut på jakt, de frågade om Eldarin ville bli med dem. Han hade gärna följt med om inte Avalon stoppat honom.

Eldarins fötter skulle ses om. Melyanna hade nämnt att de var i ganska dåligt skick. Efter frukosten tog Avalon med Eldarin till gårdshuset och tog hand om han fötter. Eldarin hade inte velat fråga Avalon tidigare, han ville inte vara till besvär, men eftersom alven nu erbjöd sig att läka dem, så fick han gärna ta den titt på dem. Eldarin kände hur en välgörande värme spred sig genom hans kropp när Avalon lade sina händer på hans lindade fötter. Smärtan avtog och försvann. När Avalon avlägsnade lindorna såg Eldarin att hans fötter var läkta och hela. Avalon uppmanade ändå till vila. Eldarin gjorde de sysslor han kunde. Han var van vid stall, så han hjälpte till i stallet. Han var van vid kök, så han hjälpte till i köket. Dagarna flöt förbi i Vattnadal och snart föll de första snöflingorna.

Eldarin hade nu vistats i Vattnadal en månad, han tyckte mycket om bostaden och dess omgivningar. Han hade kunnat stanna här för alltid. Det enda problemet var ensamheten om kvällarna. Melyanna var sällan innanför Vattnadals marker under hösten, men nu när vintern började komma, så vistades hon inne i bostaden mer och mer. Eldarin njöt av de få stunder han hade hennes sällskap. Hon var inte lika aviskande nu som hon varit förut. Men hon höll sig på sin kant och lät honom inte komma för nära. Elden brann varje kväll i eldarnas sal under vintern. Folket samlades där för att få värme och för att umgås efter middagen. Man sjöng sånger och berättade sagor. Den trötthet som alltid övermannat Eldarin när han vistats i denna sal tidigare, hade inte längre samma makt. Avalon såg att den unge prinsen började finna ett inre lugn. Det gladde honom. Eldarin hade varit så spänd, så länge. Allt efter som vintern blev kallare, så vistades Eldarin mer och mer tillsammans med Melyanna. De hade blivit goda vänner. Ofta fann man dem i biblioteket, diskuterande någon gammal text. Det hände sig faktiskt att Melyanna slumrade till en kväll i Eldarnas sal och hennes huvud föll mot Eldarins axel. Han lät försiktigt hennes huvud falla mot hans bröst och omslöt henne makligt i sin famn. Hon sov lugnt halvliggandes i hans trygga armar. Eldarin kände Avalons blickar. Men när han vände sig mot alvkonungen, så såg han bara ett vänligt, leende ansikte. Avalon tog sin hustrus hand och såg på Eldarin och Melyanna. De påminde dem om dem själva när de var unga och nyförälskade. Inget gjordes offentligt men alla i Vattnadal började misstänka det. Melyanna och Eldarin hörde ihop på ett nästan magiskt sätt. Aldrig fann de sådan frid som i varandras närvaro. Till och med Avalon var förundrad. Aldrig tidigare hade han sett sin dotter i detta nästan lyriska tillstånd. Han diskuterade det med Arania. Hon höll med om att hon hade stora förhoppningar på att få organisera ett bröllop såsmåning om… kanske skulle hon få återse sitt kära Gondor igen, om dessa två förenades. Men inget sades och ingen av dem förklarade sin kärlek till den andre. Men deras ömhet mot varandra fullkomligt strålade om dem.

Melyanna betyder "kärlekens gåva" om man översätter det direkt från _eldariska_ till världsspråket. Att Eldarin bar det namn han bar kändes inte som någon slump. Eldarin betyder "han som talar alvers språk" om man översätter det. Men det var det ingen utom de som faktiskt brukade _eldariska_ som kände till det. Melyanna talade flytande _eldariska_ och hade fackiskt blivit lite förvånad när hon hört hans namn för första gången. Men hon erkände det aldrig. Dagarna gick i Vattnadal och luften blev lite mildare. Snart kunde hästarna tas ut i hagarna igen. Eldarin hjälpte naturligtvis till i stallet som vanligt. Han sken upp som en sol när Melyanna kom och hälsade på dem med lite mat och något stop öl. Alla tyckte väldigt bra om Eldarin. Han kunde handskas med många olika slags människor och få alla på gott humör. Eldarin trivdes så bra att han nästan glömt det uppdrag som faktiskt fört honom till Vattnadal. Nalgar skulle troligtvis anfalla Gondor till våren och ännu hade inte Eldarin lyckats övertala Avalon att följa honom till Gondor.

Den här kvällen var det som valigt mycket folk i eldarnas sal och turen hade kommit till Eldarin att sjunga en visa. Eldarin tvekade först men lät sig sedan övertalas. Han lånade en fiol från en av spelmännen och stämde upp.

_Tror du att ensamhet kan dölja vad du känner._

_Göm dig så får du ingenting._

_Jag kan förstå att jag har plågat mina vänner_

_När de har sett mig dra omkring._

_Det finns nätter då jag frös i ensamhet_

_Jag förnekar det ändå._

_Sju sekunder kunde bli en evighet_

_När jag kommit bara för att gå_

_Be mig så stannar jag kvar._

_Vill du veta vem jag är?_

_Be mig så stannar jag kvar_

_Det finns inget som hindra oss här._

_Hur många dagar har jag lämnat att försvinna_

_När jag förbannat att de fanns?_

_Letar du värme där ditt hjärta slutat brinna_

_Har du din själ någon annanstans._

_När jag trodde att jag hittat vad jag drömt _

_Har jag svävat i det blå_

_Vad jag sedan var på väg till har jag glömt_

_När jag kommit bara för att gå_

_Be mig, så stannar jag kvar!_

_Vill du veta vem jag är?_

_Be mig, så stannar jag kvar! _

_Det finns inget som hindrar oss här.(ii)_

Melyanna satt vid sin far och mor och lyssnade till Eldarin. När han slutat sjunga följde alla hans gång till hennes sida. Men inte så mycket som en handkyss utbyttes. Senare på kvällen när eldarna släktes i Eldarnas sal, vandrade Eldarin och Melyanna genom bostaden. De såg Safair dansa i trädgården. Hennes lätta steg virvlade inte ens upp den nysnö som just föll.

"Hon saknar sin älskade…" mumlade Melyanna och såg på sin syster.

"Var finns han?" frågade Eldarin.

"I Gondor…" svarade Melyanna, "han äktade en annan kvinna. Hon har aldrig kunnat glömma honom. Det är därför hon inte talar. Hennes hjärta är brustet."

"Vem var han? Du sa mig en gång att hon var över etthundra år gammal. Det finns ingen i Gondor som är så gammal, förutom…" Eldarin hejdade sig och såg tvekande på Melyanna, hon nickade. "Aragorn! Safair älskade Aragorn. Han äktade Mirran. Hur kunde han ha valt till hennes fördel över din syster?"

"Jag vet inte, men jag tror det har med min far att göra. Aragorn är Gideons son."

"Gideon har förstört mycket…"

De vandrade vidare genom bostaden, fram till Melyannas kammare. Eldarin bugade och tackade för kvällen som varit. Hon log mot honom och utan att han var förbered på det lade hon sina armar om hans hals och kramade hon om honom.

Han höll henne försiktigt i sin famn. När hon så lättade på sitt grep möttes deras ögon. Hans grå ögon tycktes glöda i natten, hennes fångade stjärnornas ljus. Han såg frågande på henne, men hon avvek från hans famn och gick in i sin kammare. Eldarin kände länge hennes beröring mot sin kropp. Han hade velat kyssa henne, varenda cell i hans kropp skrek efter det, men mindes hennes faders ord. Han hade lovat att inte röra henne om hon inte bad om det. Det löftet hade han tänkt hålla.

--------------------------

(i) Athelas (Kungs klöver)är en läkeört. Den används bla av Aragorn för att försöka stoppa Frodos förgiftning efter att han stukits av ringvålnadens svärd.

(ii) Py Bäckman för Nordman


	11. Saurons öga

Kap 11: Saurons öga

Vinterns hårdaste dagar hade passerat. Solen sken och vädret var varmare. Eldarin gjorde som vanligt sysslorna i stallet innan han gick till matsalen för att äta frukost. Avalon och Arania satt för en gångs skull tillsammans och åt. Vanligtvis var Avalon mycket upptagen redan från morgonen, men nu verkade det som om han hade en stund över. De vinkade till sig Eldarin som slog sig ner vid deras sida. De småpratade lite och Eldarin frågade efter Melyanna. Hennes föräldrar var inte säkra på var hon befann sig. Plötsligt slängdes dörren till matsalen upp och kvinnan Eldarin och Melyanna mött när de kom till Vattnadal steg in. Avalon ställde sig frågande upp. Hon gick med bestämda steg fram till honom.

"My lord," sade hon och bugade.

"Vad är det Imra? Varför denna brådska?" frågade Avalon oroligt.

"Vi fann denna under morgon patrullen." Hon räckte fram ett litet föremål inslaget i ett skinnstycke mot Avalon. Han tog varsamt emot det. Eldarin såg hur Avalons blick förändrades, när han öppnat skinnpaketet och såg dess innehåll.

"Var hittades den?"

"Inte långt från gårdshuset." svarade hon.

"Är det den enda?"

"Vi söker efter fler. Jag har sänt alla amazorer nu tjänstgörande att finkamma området, jag återkommer om vi hittar något." Så lämnade hon salen.

Avalon satte sig ner och såg uppgivet på det lilla föremål som låg i hans hand.

"Vad är det?" undrade Eldarin.

"Svart adamant… Mirgas tecken…" mumlade Avalon utan att möta Eldarins blick. Han reste sig upp och skyndade ut ur salen

"Mirgas tecken?… Melyanna!" Eldarin reste sig och sprang efter Avalon. Han följde Avalons skyndsamma steg genom bostaden. På balkongen utanför deras kammare hittade de systrarna. Avalon drog en lättnadens suck.

"Vad står på?" frågade Melyanna, när hon såg de båda männens oroliga blickar.

"Man har funnit svart adamant på området igen." svarade Avalon.

"Många?"

"Ännu bara en, men den fanns farligt nära bostaden. Amazorerna finkammar området efter fler."

Avalon satte sig mellan sina döttrar och drog dem tätt intill sig. Safair såg på sin far. Han log och kysste hennes panna.

"Jag ska försöka att inte oroa mig… Men snälla ni, var försiktiga. Det gäller dig också…"

Så kramade han om Melyanna, hon log och besvarade omfamningen. Avalon reste sig upp och gick för att söka rätt på Imra. Men innan han gick vände han sig till Eldarin.

"Håll ett öga på henne för mig, är du snäll. Jag vill att hon befinner sig innanför murarna i dag."

Eldarin lovade att göra det. Han satte sig bredvid Melyanna och lade sina armar i kors på bröstet.

"Så, hur vill damen spendera denna dag?"

"Åhnej, tro inte att jag kommer låta dig hänga över mig som en hök hela dagen," sade hon och skrattade.

"Pappas order… annars förvandlar han mig till en groda och det kommer att vara helt och hållet ert fel."

Melyanna skrattade om möjligt ännu mer. "Men hur ska jag då kunna finna er bland alla grodor i trädgården? Om jag nu mot all förmodan skulle vilja tala med er?"

"Jag vet inte… men det blir ert problem…" svarade han och gav Melyanna en lång blick.

Safair såg på sin syster och kisade med ögonen, Melyanna bröt ut i ännu en skrattsalva. Safair plockade åter upp sitt handarbete och fortsatte arbeta helt oberört.

"Vad sa hon?" frågade Eldarin nyfiket.

"Hon sa att jag måste kyssa varenda groda i trädgården innan prinsen återuppstår. Det kan komma många grodor i ens väg innan man finner den rätta." förklarade Melyanna ännu lite småfnittrandes. Eldarin slängde en kort blick på Safair.

"Ja, jag får väl ge med mig," fortsatte Melyanna. "Jag har inte lust att spendera hela natten sökandes efter grodor som liknar dig… kom då, min förkämpe, så går vi och söker reda på Imra och min far."

De reste sig och började gå efter balkongen. Eldarin vände sig mot Safair, som satt kvar lugnt handarbetandes. Hon lyfte sin blick och såg på honom. Eldarin bugade och log ett brett leende. Safari gav honom en allvetande, mycket road blick och fortsatte med sitt handarbete. Melyanna stod på balkongen och såg ut mot gården en liten bit därifrån. Eldarin ställde sig vid hennes sida. Förundrad såg han hur Avalon talade med Imra. Bakom den rödblonda bågskytten stod nära ett hundratal unga kvinnor. De var klädda i grå kappor och beväpnade med smäckra pilbågar.

"Amazorerna, _Imladirs_ bågskyttar…" förklarade Melyanna, när hon såg Eldarins blickar.

"En av stalldrängarna klagade på att det fanns för lite ogifta unga kvinnor i Vattnadal. Han måste skojat med mig, det där ser ut som en hel armé av dem. När den gamle i Rohan talade om fina bågskyttar trodde jag inte att han menade det bokstavligen…"

"Dessa kvinnor är inte för någon stalldräng att ta till sin bädd, även om han säkert önskat det mer än en gång. De har likt prästinnor avgivit ett löfte om celibat."

"Varför? De är så unga och vackra."

"För att de inte kan få den de alla älskar…"

Eldarin såg storögt på Melyanna "Menar du allvar? Nej, sluta driva med mig nu."

"Jag driver inte med dig. Var och en av dessa kvinnor bär min fader i sitt hjärta. Vissa av tacksamhet, men många av kärlek. Eftersom de inte kan få honom till sin, så har de givit ett löfte att försvara honom och hans familj. Antagningsproven till denna trupp är fruktansvärt hårda. Många söker sig hit bara för att se om de klarar av dem och väldigt få blir utvalda varje vår. Alla bär bågar min far tillverkat åt dem, dess strängar är tvinnade av hans hår. Deras kappor har Safair vävt åt dem, de är de skickligaste bågskyttarna i Midgård."

"Och de står under Avalons befäl?"

"Nej, amazorerna låter ingen man styra över dem, absolut inte den man de älskar."

"Så, Imra är deras högsta befäl… jag skulle behöva tala med henne. Kanske vill de följa mig till Gondor i vår?"

"Amazorerna lyssnar till Imra, hon är deras ledare. Imra i sin tur… tar order från mig, jag är deras högsta befäl."

Eldarin såg förbluffat på Melyanna. "För att du är Avalons dotter?"

"Nej, för att jag är den starkaste kämpen. Var och en av dem har rätt att kräva ledarskapet. Men då måste de slå mig i en duell. Ännu har ingen lyckats… Som du förstår har jag lite nytta av en förkämpe…"

"Du upphör aldrig att förvåna mig." sade Eldarin och skrattade.

Avalon vände sig mot Eldarin och Melyanna, hans blick var sorgsen och orolig. "De har funnit mer än en den här gången…" mumlade Melyanna. "Mirga har lyckats övertala mer än en person att föra hennes mörker in i Vattnadal. Hon är starkare än förut."

Dagen gick och alla i Vattnadal verkade gå på tå. En nästan pulserande tystnad och orolig väntan verkade ha slagit sina klor i den annars så livliga bostaden. Amazorerna patrullerade i par i trädgården och utanför murarna. Imra kallade in alla reserver hon hade i området. Efter avslutat träning turades amazorerna om att bevaka _Imladirs_. De som inte hade vakt tjänst kunde vistas i byarna runt omkring, under ständig beredskap. Dessa kvinnor hade mycket hög status och kunde fungerade ofta som prästinnor och rådgivare i byarna. De tog sig även ann elever och undervisade i bågskyttets konst. Nu kryllade det av bågförsedda kvinnor i Vattnadals trädgårdar och salar. Avalon syntes inte till mer under dagen. Först när eldarna tändes i Eldarnas sal såg man honom. Hans huvud var tungt av oro. Arania berättade för Eldarin att amazorerna funnit ytterligare fem stenar på olika platser i Vattnadal, i trädgården men även inne i bostaden. Den största hade man funnit i Safairs kammare. Hotet var tydligt, faran uppenbar. Elden brann som förut i Eldarnas sal, men få kväden sjöngs den kvällen. När Eldarin följde Melyanna till hennes kammare, som han brukade, såg han att bågskyttarna stod utplacerade på balkongerna runt hela bostaden. Imra stod vid Melyannas dörr. En pil vilade redo på hennes båge. Eldarin kände hennes vaksamma blickar när han önskade Melyanna god natt.

Avalon vakande mitt i natten och drog kraftigt efter andan. Luften i kammaren var tjock och fuktig. Han väckte Arania, som satte sig upp och såg sig trött omkring.

"Vad kvavt det är här inne…" mumlade hon.

Någon bultade hårt på kammardörren. Avalon slängde på sig sin rock och öppnade dörren. Där stod en grupp amazorer med brinnande facklor i sina händer. Imra stod i täten för dem.

"My lord, något är allvarligt fel. Kom!" Hon vinkade att Avalon skulle följa henne.

Regnet stod som spön i marken, luften kändes ändå tjock och kladdig.

"Se!" sade hon och pekade. Avalon såg mot bergen. En tjock svart dimma rullade ner för slutningarna. Det blixtrade och mullrade om den. "Det ser ut som åska. Men jag har aldrig sett åska krypa efter marken…" sade Imra och såg på Avalon. Hans blick var fixerad mot nordväst.

"Vaka över Safair och Melyanna, släpp dem inte ur sikte!" beordrade han och började gå mot Vattnadals portar. På vägen mötte han Eldarin. Eldarin hade vaknat av all tumult och var på väg för att se vad som stod på. Han ryggade tillbaka när han såg Avalon komma gående mot honom. Avalon tycktes glöda av ett sällsamt ljus, hans gröna ögon gnistrade. Storögt backade Eldarin undan. Avalon stannade framför Eldarin och såg på honom.

"Gå till Melyanna, se till att hon håller sig inomhus! Morias portar har öppnats."

Eldarin nickade stumt, stirrandes på Avalon. Alvens ljusa skepnad skrämde honom. När Avalon skyndat vidare sprang Eldarin till Melyannas kammare. Amazorerna utanför Melyannas dörr stoppade honom med spända bågar. Hur Eldarin än försökte förklara så släppte de inte in honom. Melyanna vakande av de höga rösterna vid hennes dörr. Irriterat drog hon på sig sin rock, öppnade sin dörr och klev ut.

"Vad är det som pågår?" frågade hon.

"Vi har fått order att skydda dig, Melyanna." svarade kvinnorna.

"Avalon sa att jag skulle gå till dig. Men de vill inte släppa fram mig. Melyanna, du och Safair är i stor fara. Morias portar har öppnats…"

Melyanna trängde sig förbi kvinnorna och sprang ut på balkongen. Natten var svart. Stjärnorna och månen tycktes inbäddade i den tjocka dimman. Nere i trädgården såg hon Avalons ljusa gestalt vandra mot muren.

"Han är arg…" mumlade hon. "Han känner sig hotat, det här är ingen vanlig dimma…"

Melyanna vände sig mot sin systers kammare. Dörren gled ljudlöst upp och Safair skred ut på balkongen. Hennes kropp tindrade av vitt ljus. Hon liknade ett stjärnbloss, det ljus en stjärna lyser med strax innan den faller. Hon såg sig omkring och höjde sin ringprydda hand.

I samma ögonblick tändes ljuset i Vattnadals alla rum. Avalon stannade och vände sig om. Safair mötte hans blick, sedan sprang hon på lätta fötter fram till Melyanna. Eldarin såg förundrat på Safair.

"Som månljus…" mumlade han och försökte röra vid hennes silverglänsande hår.

Hon såg hårt på honom och tog ett stadigt tag om hans hand. I sin andra hand fattade hon Melyannas. Sedan sprang hon så fort hon kunde mot eldarnas sal. Eldarin kunde inte hålla jämna steg med Safair och Melyanna. Han fick en känsla av att han drogs genom luften efter dem. När de steg in i eldarnas sal var många andra redan där. En bågskytt hade eskorterat Arania till salen så fort Avalon lämnat deras kammare. Allas blickar vändes mot Safair. Hennes hud tycktes silverfärjad och glänste nästan som av metall, hennes kropp badade i ett klart ljus. Nenya lös och gnistrade som en stjärna på hennes finger. Plötsligt lade hon händerna över sina öron och kastade sig i Aranias knä. Ett par sekunder senare hörde de andra vad som redan nått Safairs öron.

**"AVALON!" **

Rösten var kraftfull, mörk och befallande. Dess mörka underton fick tavlorna på väggarna i Eldarnas sal att skallra och golvet att lätt vibrera. Eldarin vände sig om, han gick ut på balkongen och såg ut mot trädgården. Avalon stod på muren runt Vattnadal och blickade mot nordväst. Ur dimman framträdde sakta två enorma ögon.

**"AVALON! Ge upp min dotter!"** befallde rösten

"NEJ!" skrek Avalon så högt han kunde, ur hans tomma händer tycktes ett svärd av ljus framträda. Melyanna gick nyfiket mot dörröppningen. Men en osynlig kraft knuffade henne in i salen igen. Safair pekade på henne med sitt ringprydda finger. Stora tårar av rädsla rann efter hennes kinder. Förskräckt dolde hon sitt ansikte i Aranias knä igen och rösten började åter tala.

**"Jag kan se henne Avalon. Tro inte att du kan gömma henne. HON ÄR MIN! Om du inte har ett bättre förslag?… Kom ut Arangalad, så jag får tala med dig! Jag jämnar hela den här platsen med marken om du vägrar att lyssna på mig!"**

Regnet stod som spön i marken. Avalon vände sig om och såg mot Vattnadal. Skräckslagna människor flydde till Eldarnas sal. Han visste att Mirga skulle ödelägga hela bostaden om han inte följde hennes krav. Han lämnade muren och gick mot porten.

Melyanna såg en skymt av Avalons ljusa skepnad när han tog ett smidigt språng ner i trädgården. Hon ville springa fram till dörren och se vad som skulle hända men Safair lät henne inte röra på sig. Ögonen i dimman glimmade till av mörk eld.

**"Tro inte att du kan gömma dig!"**

Safair kastade en snabb blick mot dörrarna, som slog igen med en smäll.

"Safair! Eldarin är där ute!" ropade Melyanna, från sin fastnaglade plats. Safair grät hejdlöst av rädsla i Aranias famn.

"Lugn, Melyanna… Eldarin klara sig. Han är en tränad krigare." Arania vinkade till sig sin dotter. Melyanna upptäckte att Safair givit henne så pass mycket frihet att hon kunde gå fram till sin mor, men det var också allt. Arania lade sin arm om Melyanna och försökte lugna ner henne.

Eldarin hörde dörrarna smälla igen bakom honom. Lika väl var väl det. Han hade inte kunna sitta instängd med allt som pågick där ute. Han såg Avalon vandra mot portarna. Han fattade ett beslut och sprang mot porten kan också.

Avalon steg ut i området utanför murarna. Diman var så svart och tjock att han knappt kunde andas.

**"Detta är din sista chans, Arangalad. Gör som jag önskar och din familj går säker."**

Avalon kände dimman tätna runt honom. Den letade sig in under hans kläder och försökte tränga sig ner i hans lungor.

"Lämna denna plats, du väsen av ondska!" Mullrade han och hans ljus tilltog i styrka. Med klingan av ljus han bar i sin hand markerade han en skyddande cirkel runt sig.

**"Var inte dum, Avalon. Din kropp är för ung, du kan inte kontrollera din styrka. Kom, kom till mig, sänk dig i mörkrets krafter och alla du håller av kommer skonas."**

Eldarin kom fram till porten lagomt för att se en svart vagn, dragen av fyra svarta hästar komma skridandes genom dimman. På kuskbocken satt en mörk figur, dess ansikte doldes av en tjock svart kappa. Kusken såg ansiktslöst på Avalon och stannade vagnen vid alvens sida, dess dörrar öppnades utan att någon rört vid dem.

**"Arangalad! Gör nu det enda rätta om du vill skydda din dotter. Dottern till alvernas siste konung är en kraftfull allierad… men jag är kanske villig att göra ett byte? Kom, Arangalad, förena dina krafter med mina, så ska vi härska över den här världen sida vid sida. Jag kommer att ta det jag behöver om du vägrar. Skänk dig frivilligt till mörkret och rädda de dina."**

Eldarin såg på Avalon. Hans gestalt blossade av himmelskt ljus.

**"Jag väntar ditt svar, Arangalad. Det blir henne eller dig jag för med mig till Morias mörker inatt. Valet är ditt Arangalad."**

Eldarin såg hur Avalon tog några tvekande steg närmare den svarta vagnen, greps av panik när Avalon lade sin hand mot dess dörrkarm. Han började sjunga:

_Jag drömde om svärd i natt. Jag drömde om strid i natt._

_Jag drömde att jag stred vid din sida, rustad och stark, i natt_

_Det blixtrade hårt ur din hand, och trollen föll vid din fot._

_Vår skara slöt sig tätt och sjöng, i tigande mörkrets hot._

_Jag drömde om blod i natt. Jag drömde om död i natt._

_Jag drömde att jag föll vid din sida med blödande banesår, i natt_

_Min konung märkte, jag föll. Hans mun var allvarsam._

_Med stadig hand han skölden höll och ledde min själ rakt fram_

_Jag drömde om eld i natt. Jag drömde om rosor i natt_

_Jag drömde min död var fager och god, jag föll vid min konung i natt._

_Men jag såg ett ljus i hans hand, och döden fick, i min själ ej rot._

_Konung, jag följde ditt ljus, och livet låg åter för min fot. (i)_

Avalon hejdade sig och såg mot Eldarin. Han släppte taget om den svarta vagnen och Eldarin steg fram till honom.

"Lyssna inte på henne Avalon. Ondskan har en förmåga att vrida saker till sin fördel. Oftast finns det ingen sanning alls i dess påståenden. Du sade det till mig en gång. Det är din tro och dina tankar. Jag vet vem du är, jag har läst profetian. Lyssna inte på henne, Arangalad."

Dimmans ögon blossade till och Eldarin slungades hårt mot muren av en osynlig kraft. Avalon rusade fram till honom, han var skada men vid liv.

**"Jag kräver ditt svar! Låt inte detta jordbarn, spor av den pest som förbrukar denna värld, påverka ditt beslut! Tänk på din dotter!"**

Eldarin sträckte sin hand mot Avalon som stod hukad över honom och lade den på hans axel.

_O, stora konung, från alvers land_

_Du bär en stjärna i var hand_

_Vi ärar ditt dig till tidens slut._

_Vi sjunger till vår röst dör ut._

_Avalon, Arangalad, vårt folk nu buga skall_

_Avalon, Arangalad, kom åter till vår hall_

_Vi ska ditt namn besjunga, i glädje och i nöd_

_En lovsång till din ära, ska ge oss kraft och stöd_

Eldarins röst var tyst och tunn, nästan viskande.

"Följ henne inte Avalon, snälla följ henne inte… du kan bekämpa henne, jag vet att du kan… hon förpestar ditt sinne, vill få dig att tro du är svagare än henne… följ henne inte…" mumlade Eldarin med sina sista krafter. Avalon vände sig mot Mirga, hans ljus blossade upp.

"Du ska inte passera över dessa marker! Jag är _Arangalad_! I min tjänst har jag Narya och Vilya, alvernas ringar. Vik hädan och vänd tillbaka till mörkret!"

Eldarin tyckte sig se Avalon växa till nästan dubbel storlek. Det ljus som spreds runt honom var starkt och bländande. Om det var hans ögon som spelade honom ett spratt eller om det var veklighet, kunde han inte säga. Men han tyckte att han såg Avalon, iklädd en rustning av silver, från hans axlar flöt en mantel av ljus. Han svingade en klinga som flammade likt en blixt och på sin andra arm bar han en stor sköld prydd med gnistrande stjärnor. Han slogs med något mörkt, oformligt väsen och klingan brann när den träffade sitt mål. Så föll Eldarin in i ett mörkt töcken och medvetslösheten tog över hans kropp.

"Eldarin?… mor, han har vaknat!"

Eldarin öppnade sina ögon. Han befann sig i sin kammare, vid hans sida satt Melyanna. Arania steg fram och baddade hans panna med en fuktig linneduk.

"Hur mår du?" frågade Arania och sköljde duken igen.

Eldarin försökte sätta sig upp. Det gick sakta och var en stor ansträngning men han lyckades.

"Jag tror att jag mår bra… men jag har en hiskelig huvudvärk och ont i ryggen…"

"Tror jag det, du har legat i flera dagar. Det är inte konstigt att din rygg värker." skämtade Melyanna och strök Eldarins panna och kind.

"Jag kastades mot muren… Avalon! Var är Avalon! Vi måste finna honom! Var är han!" med panik i rösten gjorde Eldarin några tappra försök att resa sig men föll tillbaka mot bädden om och om igen. Arania och Melyanna försökte lugna honom.

"Släpp mig! Vi måste hitta Avalon! Förstår ni inte vad jag säger!" kved Eldarin och gjorde ännu ett rymningsförsök.

"Lugn Eldarin, jag är här."

Eldarin lugnade ner sig när han såg Avalon stiga in genom dörröppningen.

"Kan ni vara snälla och lämna oss ett ögonblick? Jag ska se till hans skador."

Arania och Melyanna lämnade kammaren och Avalon steg fram till Eldarins sida. Han satte sig ner och plockade fram lite örter ur en skinnpåse han bar vid sitt bälte. Han krossade bladen försiktigt och lade dem i en kopp varmt vatten han burit med sig. Den aromatiska doften spred sig i kammaren.

"Vad är det?" frågade Eldarin trött.

"_Athelas_, vattenklöver och några andra örter. Min egen blandning. Tet ger dig din styrka tillbaka."

Så hjälpte han Eldarin att dricka en klunk. När Eldarin kände Avalons beröring spred sig en välgörande värme genom hans kropp. Tet förstärkte den känslan och smärtan i hans huvud och rygg lättade något. Avalon hjälpte honom att lägga sig på mage så han kom åt Eldarins rygg. Avalon lade sina händer på de blåslagna områdena och Eldarin suckade av lättnad.

"Hur länge har jag sovit?" frågade Eldarin.

"Två dagar," svarade Avalon. "Men med dessa skador är jag förvånad att du inte var borta längre. Det finns styrka i dig Eldarin."

"Två dagar… Vad hände Avalon? Vad hände med Mirga?"

"Hon försvann tillbaka till sin håla. Morias portar har stängts igen, men oroa dig inte över det nu. Allt du behöver tänka på är att bli bättre. Jag kan inte hela dina skador på en gång. Du är ännu för svag. Vi får ta lite i taget. Så, drick lite mer."

Eldarin lade sig på rygg igen och drack en klunk av tet. Han såg på Avalon som tvättade sina händer i ett handfat vid hans bädd.

"Försök att vila lite nu." sade Avalon och log. Sedan började han gå mot kammardörren.

Eldarin drog en djup suck, samlade mod till sig och ropade fast Avalon innan alven hann försvinna ut ur kammaren.

"Avalon vänta! Det är något jag vill tala med dig om… det kanske inte är rätt tillfälle… men eftersom vi är ensamma…"

Avalon log mot Eldarin och satte sig ner vid hans sida igen. Eldarin drack snabbt och nervöst upp det te som fanns kvar i koppen. Han satte nästan örterna i halsen och började hosta.

"Ta det lite försiktigt…" sade Avalon lugnt och tog koppen från Eldarins hand. "Vad är det nu du har på hjärtat?"

Eldarin svalde hårt och såg på Avalon. Alvens gröna ögon kändes inte lika skrämmande nu som de varit tidigare. Han log och såg frågande på Eldarin. Eldarin slog blicken mot sitt täcke och började nervöst pilla på sovtunikans ärmar.

"Det gäller Melyanna…"

"Jaha, vad är det med henne?…" Avalon lade armarna i kors på börstet och log brett.

Eldarin var så nervös att han nästan kröp ur sitt eget skinn.

"Jag skulle önska… önska… det vore en ära om jag fick föra henne till Gondor i vår."

"Vad är det du menar? Eldarin, son av Eledar? Ska jag sända min dotter till Gondor som slagskämpe? Hon är en snabb och smidig krigare…"

"Nej, nej… absolut inte. Jag skulle aldrig förlåta mig själv om något hände henne… Avalon… jag vill be om din tillåtelse… att få äkta din dotter…"

Avalon lutade sig tillbaka på stolen där han satt. Hans blick granskade allvarligt den mycket nervösa Eldarin.

"Älskar hon er?" frågade han sedan.

"Jag vet inte…"

"Har du förklarat henne din kärlek?"

"Nej… jag vill vänta till rätt ögonblick, när det kommer så vill jag veta att jag ha er välsignelse."

"Min dotter skulle aldrig tillåta att jag sitter här och beslutar om hennes framtid, utan att hon är närvarande. Så det kommer jag inte att göra, men vi kan säga så här. Förklarar ni henne er kärlek och hon besvara era känslor… så har ni min välsignelse. Jag anser er mycket värdig hennes hand. Men hennes hjärta måste också välja er."

Eldarin sken upp som en sol. Han tog Avalons hand och tackade honom. Sedan lade han sig ner med ett brett leende på läpparna.

"Jag vill veta så snart hon ger er sitt svar. Men vila nu, annars får ni aldrig mod nog till att fråga henne." Avalon reste sig och böjde gå.

"Avalon, säg henne inget…"

"Jag lovar." sade alven och gick ut genom dörren. Eldarin satte sig upp.

"Avalon! Hur frågade ni Arania? Hur fann ni modet?"

Avalon steg in i kammaren igen och lutade sig mot dörrkarmen.

"Arania är konungadotter av Gondor. Jag frågade inte henne, hon frågade mig."

"Naturligtvis…" muttrade Eldarin och föll tillbaka på bädden igen. Avalon skrattade gott och lämnade kammaren. Eldarin somnade nästan omedelbart och sov en lugn sömn.

Nästa morgon vaknade Eldarin till skvalet från vattenfallet vid sidan av bostaden. Snön hade börjat smälta och våren var snart här. Eldarin satte sig upp och såg sig omkring. Till sin förvåning var han inte ensam i kammaren. På en stol vid fönstret satt Safair och broderade. Hon lyfte sin blick och såg på honom när Eldarin upptäckt henne. Hennes blick var klar, nästan genomträngande. Ljuset Eldarin sett runt henne tidigare var borta. Plötsligt tyckte han att han hörde något

_God morgon, Eldarin. Hur känns ryggen?"_

Eldarin såg på Safair, hennes läppar rörde sig inte men hennes ögon såg leende på honom.

"Jo, tack, den har varit bättre… "

_Det var en stor sak du gjorde, Eldarin, son av Eledar. Min far skulle offrat sig själv för min och min systers skull. Men du fick honom att använda de krafter han så länge förskjutit. Min far föredrar sina helande egenskaper framför sina mer destruktiva sidor. Du sjöng sånger vårt folk sjungit till hans ära för länge sedan. De gav honom mod att tro på sig själv igen. Hur kunde du känna till dem?"_

"En liten hob jag mötte i Minas Tirith lärde mig dem, som motvikt till de sånger vi sjunger om alvkonungen. De är inte så ljusa som era… Safair, jag såg något underligt innan jag föll in i mörkret. Jag tyckte i alla fall att jag såg något. Avalon, som jag aldrig sett honom förut."

Safair log och såg på Eldarin.

_Du såg min faders andra skepnad. I det töcken som finns mellan medvetande och medvetslöshet, såg du honom i den skepnad hans själ visar sig. Du såg Arangalad. Alvkonungen min far föddes till."_

"Arangalad… han var stor i alla fall…"

Safair skrattade och lämnade kammaren. Eldarin såg sig omkring. Nya kläder hade hängts fram till honom på en stol bredvid hans bädd. Färskt vatten fanns i kannan vid handfatet. Avalons te hade gjort underverk. Tröttheten var som bortblåst, men han var stel i ryggen. Han tvättade sig och klädde sig. Sedan gick han ut ur kammaren. Alla som mötte honom hälsade hjärtligt ryktet om hans mod hade spridit sig snabbt bland Vattnadals innevånare. Han gick till matsalen, efter ett par dagar i sängläge började hungern göra sig påmind. Matsalen var nästan tom när Eldarin steg in. Arania och hennes jungfrur var där och de ställde i ordning så han fick sig lite till livs. Eldarin frågade efter Melyanna.

"Hon är med Imra och diskuterar rekryteringen, som alltid sker till våren." svarade Arania.

_Våren… snart är det vår_, tänkte Eldarin. I Gondor förväntar man sig att Eldarin ska återvända med förstärkningar. Ännu har han inte säkerställt någon hjälp. Då störtade Melyanna in i matsalen och avbröt hans tankar. Hon bara sina vandrarkläder och sin grå kappa.

"Mor! du måste komma med mig! Sorra ska föda, vi fick just bud. Vi måste skynda oss!"

Arania sprang och hämtade sina saker. Hon hade varit jordemor i trakten sedan länge tillbaka. Visst kunde Avalon sköta även den uppgiften, men det var inte allt för många kvinnor som uppskattade det…

"Sorra… jag känner ingen här med det namnet?" mumlade Eldarin.

"Glad att se att du är på benen, log Melyanna. Sorra och hennes familj bor i Eans gamla stuga, en bit härifrån."

"En bit härifrån? Borde du verkligen vistas utanför murarna? Med tanke på vad som stryker omkring där ute."

"Du låter som min far!" sade Melyanna och skrattade.

"Är det så konstigt?… jag bryr mig om dig… jag vet vad din far står emot, och det är ingen barnlek. Du såg ögonen i dimman, eller hur?"

"Du kan vara lugn Eldarin. Mirga vill ha någon som kan förstärka hennes egna krafter. Det är Safair hon är ute efter, inte mig."

"Borde ni inte ta Avalon med er?"

"Han har annat att göra än att passa oss hela tiden. Vi klarar oss."

"Jag har lovat din far att hålla ett öga på dig… jag följer med."

"Vi behöver ingen livvakt, Eldarin."

"Jag vill se omgivningarna, det här är ett ypperligt tillfälle."

"Du behöver vila."

"Du kan inte hindra mig." Eldarin log ömt mot Melyanna. Hon suckade djupt och gav upp.

De gick till stallet och ställde i ordning tre hästar. Arania skulle troligen inte orka gå hela vägen till Eans stuga, även om det var det säkraste färdsättet. Drottningen av mörkmården uppfattades ofta stark och smidig som en trettioåring, men inte särskilt långa stunder. Hon var trotts allt etthundratrettio år gammal. (troligtvis även många år äldre än så, men hon hade slutat räkna vid etthundratrettio. Det spelade liksom ingen roll längre) Stalldrängen tyckte lika lite om färden som Eldarin. Men han lät dem ge sig av. En liten stund senare red de tre ryttarna ut genom porten. Eldarin och Melyanna var beväpnade med sina svärd. Melyanna bar även sin pilbåge. De red snabbt över markerna, trotts den bitvis ännu djupa snön. När de inte kunde ta sig fram osedda var det lika bra att ta sig fram så fort som möjligt. Eldarin tänkte på sitt samtal med Avalon dagen innan. När det här barnet var fött skulle han fråga. Kvinnor brukar bli lite rörda vid barnafödslar, så han ansåg att det skulle kunna höja hans chanser. De red väster ut på den gamla landsvägen, över de närliggande åsarna och fram mot Eans gamla stuga. Sorra och hennes man hade verkligen fått ordning på stället. Det som lämnats i naturens våld när Ean och hans familj flyttade till Vattnadal, var nu snyggt och prydligt hållet. Arania stannade till när de började närma sig stugan. När Eldarin och Melyanna upptäckte att hon blivit efter vände de om och red fram till hennes sida.

"Vad är det mor?" frågade Melyanna

"Lyssna...", sade Arania, tyst.

"Jag hör ingenting", svarade Melyanna.

"Just det, det gör inte jag heller… Sorras värkar borde börjat. Men jag hör inte ett ljud. Något är galet."

"Barnet kanske redan är fött?"

"Kanske… vi får vara försiktiga." mumlade Arania

De red sakta mot stugan, allt vekade olyckbådande lugnt och fridfullt. När de kom fram till staketet runt stugans lilla trädgård steg Eldarin av sin häst. Han beordrade kvinnorna att stanna kvar medan han gick och såg vad som stod på. Eldarin steg fram till stugans dörr och knackade på. Ingen svarade. Han öppnade dörren och kikade in. Innan Eldarin hunnit reagera kom en ful varelse flygande ut ur stugans dunkel och kastade omkull honom. En sekund senare tumlade ett tiotal andra orcher ut ur stugan. I buskarna runt kvinnorna dök det också upp orcher. De höll fast de skrämda hästarna och drog kvinnorna ur deras sadlar. Eldarin lyckades slita sig loss från orchens grepp och skyndade till kvinnornas hjälp. Melyanna var inte så lätt fasthållen. De orcher som dragit henne ur sadeln, föll snart för hennes vassa klinga. Arania gjorde så gott motstånd hon kunde. En kvinna av hennes ålder borde inte vara någon match för två unga orcher, men hon tycktes smidig och stark som en trettioåring. Tillslut tvingade de henne till marken och satte sig bokstavligen på hennes rygg för att hålla henne lugn. Melyanna och Eldarin slogs rygg mot rygg. Eldarin hade aldrig sett så vältränade orcher. De undvek hans dödande hugg nästan varje gång.

Plötsligt steg en man ut ur stugan. Han vinkade år orcherna som höll nere Arania. De nickade, ställde sin fånge på fötter och vilade en svart dolk mot hennes hals. Mannen vid stugans dörr visslade en hög ton och orcherna avbröt sitt anfall. Eldarin och Melyanna såg sig förvånat omkring. Mannen applåderade.

"Mina vänner, en utmärkt styrkeuppvisning. Dessa orcher verkar inte vara något direkt hot mot er, skulle ni få fortsätta skulle ni troligen gått segrande ur striden. Men till vilket pris?" Han pekade mot Arania.

Melyanna såg ilsket på orcherna som hotade hennes moders liv och kastade argt sitt svärd och sin båge till marken. Eldarin stirrade på mannen vid dörren, hans ögon glödde av hat.

"Nalgar…" morrade han igenkännande.

"Jag är glad att se dig också, gamle vän. Se så, följ flickvännens exempel nu." Han pekade befallande på Eldarins svärd. Eldarin såg på Arania och kastade även han sitt svärd mot markens mjuka snötäcke.

Nalgar signalerade till orcherna. En av dem sprang fram och tog Eldarins och Melyannas vapen. Den hade problem med Melyannas båge, pilbågen verkade bränna orchens händer.

"_Edhel!_" Fräste den och spottade på bågen. Sen drog den sina smutsiga ärmar över sina händer och släpade bort bågen, utan att vidröra den allt för mycket. Melyanna såg mycket nöjd ut. En sekund senare kastade sig orcherna över dem och tvingade Eldarin och Melyanna på knä. Det krävdes två orcher för att hålla Eldarin stilla, fyra för att hålla Melyanna. Eldarin såg med ögon brinnande av hat på Nalgar. Krigsherren log och tog ett par steg ut på gräsmattan vid dörrens sida. Han böjde huvudet ärofullt. Ur stugans mörker steg en lång kraftigt byggd man. Eldarin och Melyanna såg frågande på varandra. Då råkade Eldarin få syn på Arania, han svalde hårt när han såg hennes reaktion, han hade aldrig sett en människa se så rädd ut i hela sitt liv... hon vågade knappt andas.

Mannen såg sig omkring och log. "För vissa här behöver jag ingen direkt presentation. För er andra,... har ni just mött er värsta mardröm…"

"Gerhard…" mumlade Arania. "Det är omöjligt."

"Tror du dina ögon spelar dig ett spratt Arania, dotter av Aragorn? Nej, förlåt mig, drottning av Mörkmården är det nu förståss. Inte sant? Jag har precis som ni "inflytelserika" vänner som tar hand om mig."

Han steg farm till Arania och lossade den svarta halsduk han bar hårt knuten runt sin hals. Arania såg med stora ögon på det fula ärr han visade, det var sårigt och rött. "Ärr från Andúril läker aldrig helt, Arania." Han knöt åter halduken och gick fram till Eldarin.

Han drog sitt svärd och med dess spets lyfte han Eldarins ansikte mot sitt och inspekterade det.

"Så, detta är Gondors unga adel. Ynkligt… de blir bara svagare med tiden. Tycker du inte Arania? Sannerligen ynkligt… jag hade förväntat mig en kraftfullare arvinge. Din familj gör mig besviken Arania… tror du han vill ha ett ärr som mitt eller föredrar han något mer estetiskt? Vi får se vad jag känner för…" Han log och flyttade sin klinga från Eldarins hals.

Han gick fram till Melyanna, hennes alvkappa dolde fortfarande hennes ansikte i huvans dunkel. Gerhard vinkade till den orch som släpat iväg deras vapen. Den gick fram och drog bestämt tillbaka hennes huva. Gerhard såg fundersamt på henne.

"Ställ henne upp, så jag får se på henne", beordrade han.

Orcherna drog Melyanna på fötter. Hon spottade, svor och riktade kraftfulla luftsparkar mot Gerhard. Han undvek dem enkelt. Det krävdes fyra orcher för att hålla henne stilla och ytterligare två kastade sig om hennes ben. Gerhard vilade sin klingas spets under hennes haka. Melyanna fullständigt gnistrade av ilska.

"Så det här är den yngsta… utsökt."

Han flyttade sin klinga från hennes hals och steg farm till henne. Han tog ett stadigt grepp om hennes haka och synade henne på samma sätt som man synar en häst.

"Mycket vacker… liknar sin morfar eller hur Arania? AJ!"

När Gerhard vände sig mot Arania passade Melyanna på att bita honom hårt i handen. Hon lyckades även slingra loss sitt ena ben ur orchernas grepp och gav honom en hård spark mot ett väl valt ställe… Gerhard vacklade bakåt men fångades upp av Nalgar. Snart fångades hennes ben in igen och en av orcherna lade sitt smutsiga blad mot hennes strupe. Gerhard skrattade högt.

"Det finns kämpaglöd i den här! Hon är sannerligen lik sin morfar! Synd att hon inte får leva…"

Eldarin gjorde ett flykt försök men tryckes ner igen. Gerhard bara log mot honom.

"Var är Sorra och hennes familj? Vad har du gjort med dem?" fräste Melyanna.

"De gav sig av…" sade Gerhard och log.

"Hon klarar inte av att resa, hon skulle snart föda…"

"Å, hon födde, det gjorde hon… en fullständigt "änglalik" liten flicka…"

"Ditt monster!" mumlade Arania sammanbitet.

"Smickra mig inte Arania, du vet att jag kan bättre än så…"

En orch störtade ut ur skogen och fram till Gerhard. "Han har känt deras nöd, han är på väg", väste den.

"Bra då är Vattnadal mindre bevakat…"

"Imra släpper er aldrig i närheten av bostaden. Hennes kärlek till min far är för stor. Hon offrar hällre sitt liv än släpper er innanför murarna. Detsamma gäller alla de andra amazorerna." morrade Melyanna.

Gerhard skrattade. "Ack ja, den fagre alvkonungen och hans kvinnor… det gör en nästan svartsjuk eller hur, Nalgar?"

"Gerhard, vi måste skynda oss. Han är snart här. Vi måste dräpa dem nu! Annars hinner han tillbaka till Vattnadal innan uppdraget är utfört."

Gerhard såg på Nalgar och höjde sin hand i ett avvaktade tecken. "Jag tror vi ska ändra lite på planen… " Han såg granskande på Melyanna. "Jag vi ska definitivt ändra våra planer." Gerhard tog ett par steg fram mot Melyanna men stoppades av Nalgar.

"My lord, vi skulle ta den ljusa, hon är den kraftfullaste."

"Mirga sa mig en gång att vilken som helst av hans barn skulle duga bra. Dessutom lovade hon mig att jag skulle få flickan till min när hon var klar med henne och jag föredrar den här. Få henne på knä!" Melyanna protesterade villt.

Paniken spred sig i Eldarin och han försökte ta sig loss för att hjälpa Melyanna.

Gerhard såg på honom. "Vänta bara, det blir snart din tur."

När orcherna fått Melyanna på knä trevade Gerhard innanför sin mörka skinntunika och lyfte fram ett halsband han bar om sin hals. Kedjan var svart och infattad i en berlock gnistrade en stor svart adamant. Han öppnade kedjans lås och föll den framför Melyanna. "Detta min vän är _Fëadur_, den mörka anden. Stenen kallas "Saurons öga" dess inre glöder likt Saurons allseende blick en gång gjorde. Detta är det sista Sauron smidde. En boja för sinne och kropp. Jag skulle lett anfaller mot Gondor själv, om jag inte varit allt för upptagen med att söka reda på denna dyrgrip i den svarta borgens ruiner. Du förlåter mig förstås Eldarin? Men du min tös… kan du gissa vem den här smiddes för? Elimins son… ringer det några klockor? Nu får du bära den i din faders ställe." Gerhard höll fram halsbandet mot Melyanna.

"NEJ!" skrek Eldarin. "Rör henne inte!" Panikslaget försökte han ta sig loss. En av orcherna som försökte hålla honom lugn, sparkade hårt mot Eldarin ännu ömma rygg. Eldarin stönade till av smärtan. Envist gav han ändå inte upp sitt frigörelse försök, bara för att möta samma råa behandling en gång till.

Gerhard hejdade sig och såg fundersamt på Eldarin. "Du älskar henne, eller hur? Eldarin, son av Eledar."

Melyanna såg frågande på Eldarin. Han suckade, mötte hennes blick och nickade försiktigt.

"Det här är underbart! Bara för det ska du få leva Eldarin, son av Eledar. Leva med vetskapen om att den kvinna du älskar är min för alltid."

Så trädde han men våld halsbandet runt Melyannas hals. Hon gav upp ett vrål av smärta. Orcherna släppte henne förskräckt och såg förvånat hur hon kastade sig på rygg och vred sig av smärta. Halsbandet tycktes sjunka in under hennes kläder. Orcherna som höll Eldarin, var så fascinerade av Melyanna att Eldarin lyckades slingra sig ur deras grepp. Han sprang fram till Melyanna och försökte i panik få bort halsbandet. Men det tycktes sjunka in under hennes hud. Arania skrek ut sin ångest och förbannade Gerhard på alla vis och språk hon kunde. Gehard såg på henne med en mörk blick. Så höjde han sin hand och pekade på henne.

"Du, du ska få betala för din faders olydnad!"

Avalon stod och diskuterade de senaste dagarnas händelser med sin trädgårdsmästare när han kände ett kraftfullt varsel. Stor skräck och rädsla som inte var hans egen, kröp upp efter hans ryggrad. Han vände sig till Imra, som stod på vakt inte långt från hans sida. Han frågade instinktivt efter Melyanna. Paniken spred sig i Avalons sinne när han fick höra att Melyanna, Arania och Eldarin gett sig av till Eans gamla stuga.

"När gav de sig av!" frågade han och tog ett stadigt tag om Imras arm.

"För en liten stund sedan…" mumlade hon.

"Hur kunde ni låta dem ge sig av!"

"Det gick inte att stoppa dem, vi har fått bud, Sorra ska föda." svarade Imra lite plågat.

"Ska Sorra föda? Det är alldeles för tidigt!" Avalon kom på sig själv och släppte Imras arm.

Han bad om förlåtelse för att han brusat upp. Imra hade fått ordentliga blåmärken, men han hade inte tid att rätta till det nu. Han sprang till stallet med hjärtat bultande hårt av oro. Avalons häst Mithwen, väntade redan på honom och han tog ett smidigt språng upp på hästens rygg.

"_Noro lim, noro lim, Mithwen!" _sade Avalon med klar stämma och det silver grå stoet satte av i full galopp.

Safair såg Avalon lämna Vattnadal och kände hans oro. Hon höjde sin hand och portarna stängdes bakom honom.

Avalon kände faran tillta och pressade hästen till dess yttersta. De smäckra hovarna trummade snabbare och snabbare mot den ännu bitvis snötäckta marken. Avalon anlände till stugan blott en liten stund senare. Han hoppade av Mithwen och sprang fram till Eldarin. Melyanna halvlåg kvidandes i hans famn. Hon svettades och vred sig som i feberkramper, av halsbandet syntes inte ett spår. Avalon försökte röra vid Melyanna, men han ryggade tillbaka, hon brände honom svårt. Avalon såg med panik i blicken på sin dotter. Aldrig hade något påverkat honom så, hans handflator var svedda och såriga. Men de läkte inför hans ögon. Han försökte rör henne igen, men med samma resultat. Avalon såg på Eldarin, den unge prinsens ögon blänkte av tårar.

"Det är ingen ide… det är ingen ide", mumlade han och höll Melyanna hårt mot sitt bröst.

Avalon dolde sitt ansikte i sina händer. Han hade varit blott ett ögonblick för sen. Nalgar och Gerhard var spårlöst försvunna. Så var även de orker de haft med sig.

"Det måste gå!" skrek han argt och försökte åter lägga sina händer på Melyanna. En otrolig kraft slungade honom till marken. Han ställde sig upp och såg sorgset på Eldarin. Tårar strömmade ner för prinsens kinder. Avalon såg sig omkring. För sin inre syn såg han massakern inne i stugan. Han rördes svårt av de starka bilderna. Till och med Sorras nyfödda barn hade dräpts. Sorras nyfödda barn!

"Arania!" utbrast han, "Eldarin, var är Arania!"

Eldarin svarade inte. Avalon sökte igenom området med sin skarpa blick. En strimma av blod ringlade fram ur ett buskage inte långt från den plats Eldarin satt med Melyanna.

"Nej… nej…" mumlad han kastade sig fram mot buskaget.

Han föll på knä vid sin hustrus kropp, drog henne till sig och höll henne så hårt i sin famn. Smärtan var olidlig. Han gav upp ett ångestfyllt skri och började gråta hejdlöst. Aranias ljus var släckt. Eldarin såg hur Avalon och Arania upphöjdes i ett matt ljussken. Avalon dolde sitt ansikte i sin hustrus hår och grät ut sin sorg, det var för sent. Den som berövat Arania hennes liv hade sett till att hon skulle nå de dödas hallar innan Avalon hunnit fram till henne. Hon hade hunnit förblöda innan Avalon nått stugan.

Det fanns ingen glädje i den grupp som återvände till Vattnadal ett par timmar senare. Avalon och Eldarin hade tillverkat två bårar som drogs av deras hästar, där vilade deras älskade. Imra såg dem komma genom björkskogen och rusade för att möta dem. De båda männens tysta söndergråtna ansikten fick henne att stanna till på avstånd. Hon skakade på sitt huvud, det kunde inte vara sant? Hon kunde inte tro det. Hon sprang så fort hennes ben bar henne tillbaka in mot Vattnadal.

Safair väntade på sin far, mor och syster i trädgården. Imra sprang fram till henne och kastade sig på knä vid hennes fötter. Safair såg frågande på henne. Imra mötte hennes blick och skakade på sitt huvud, hennes ögon var fulla med tårar. Safair rusade mot portarna lagomt för att se Avalon och Eldarin skrida in. Avalon mötte sin dotters frågande blick. Alver är det folk i midgård som känner de extremaste känslorna. Den totala lyckan, men även den djupaste sorgen. Det Safair såg i sin faders ögon och snart kände själv i sitt hjärta fick henne att svimma. Avalon lämnade Mithwen och sprang fram till sin dotter. Omtöcknad sträckte hon fram sina armar mot honom och han lyfte upp henne i sin famn. Safair grät, de tårar som föll utför hennes kinder stelnade till klara stenas när de nådde marken. Avalon bar Safair fram till hästarna. Hon kastade sig från sin faders famn och omfamnade sin moders svepta kropp. Så hejdade hon sig, frågande reste hon sig och gick fram till Melyannas bår. Försiktigt lyfte hon på Melyannas svepning. Safair satte sig frågande vid sin systers sida och lade sin hand mot hennes bröst. Hon suckade uppgivet och såg på Avalon.

"Ja, Safair, det är _Fëadur,_ det måste det vara", sade Avalon tyst. Safair smekte sin systers svettiga panna och kysste den ömt. Melyannas snabba, flämtande andetag lugnade sig lite. Avalon och Eldarin såg förvånat på Safair. Beslutsamt lyfte dem smäckra, bräckliga älvan upp sin systers kropp i sin famn, som om Melyanna inte vägt mer än ett spädbarn. Safair gav sin far och Eldarin en lång sorgsen blick, sedan började hon gå mot bostaden med Melyanna i sin famn.

"Vad ska hon göra?" frågade Eldarin medan han följde Safairs gång med blicken.

"Jag vet inte…" mumlade Avalon, "_Fëadur_ sjunker in i Melyannas själ, den ligger redan så djupt att jag inte kommer åt den. Den svarta länken smiddes för mig, långt innan min far och mor ens fötts. _Fëadur_ skulle göra mig till Saurons allierade, ett ondskans verktyg. Min kropp och själ skulle bindas till den mörke herskarens. Hur gärna jag än önskar det kan jag ej bryta länken eller frigöra den som är dess bärare… jag borde lämnat den här världen medan tid ännu var… hur mycket av min gåva som Safair ärvt vet jag inte. Vi måste ställa vårt hopp till henne, för Melyannas skull."

Safair bar Melyanna till sin kammare och lade henne på sin bädd. Hon satte sig vid Melyannas sida och vakade över henne.

Avalon bar Arania till deras kammare, i sitt hjärta hoppades han ännu att han skulle kunna finna henne i evighetens töcken som omgav Mandos hallar. Han satte sig vid hennes sida och smekte ömt hennes hand. Han reste genom evigheten, sökte i varje vrå av dunklet framför hallarna, men hon fanns ingen stans. En strimma av ljus föll ut mellan de stora portarna. Många var de alver som vandrat till Valinor genom dessa portar, fler hade gått den här vägen än de som färdats över haven. Avalon undrade vilken väg han skulle komma att ta. Till Valinor kom han på ett eller annat sätt så länge han bar aftonstjärnans välsignelse. Men han skulle aldrig kunna följa Arania till människornas sista hamn. Sorgen var nästan övermannande stor. Han återvände till kammaren och vilade gråtande sitt ansikte mot Aranias bröst.

Plötsligt kastade sig Eldarin in i kammaren. Hans ögon var uppspärrade och vilda.

"Avalon! Du måste komma! Något händer med Melyanna."

Avalon reste sig och följde Eldarin till Safairs kammare. När de steg in såg Avalon Safair stå skrämd och flämtande vid kammaren bortre vägg. Han sprang fram till henne och frågade vad som stod på. Safair stirrade framför sig och pekade mot sin bädd. Avalon vände sig mot bädden. Den var obäddad och tom. Han gick sakta fram till den och sjönk uppgivet ner på golvet. Han smekte tankfullt de skrynkliga lakanen.

"Vad hände?" frågade han Eldarin utan att se på honom.

"Jag satt på vakt utanför kammaren när jag hörde ett underligt ljud. När jag öppnade dörren sprang Safair in i min famn. Melyanna, hon hade vaknat. Hon satt på bädden och såg på mig med en blick jag aldrig sett tidigare. Den var genomträngande och obehaglig. Hennes ögon hade mörknat och glödde på ett skrämmande sätt. Det kändes nästan som om någon annan blickade ut genom hennes vackra ögon. Jag bad Safair att bevaka dörren medan jag sprang efter er. Var är hon, Safair? Hon kan inte försvunnit i tomma intet, jag var bara borta en liten stund."

Avalon kramade lakanet hårt i sina händer, i hans inre pågick en hård kamp mot den ilska som explosionsartat välde upp när han lyssnade till Eldarins ord.

"Jag vet var hon är, Eldarin", mumlade han sammanbitet. "och jag ska ha henne tillbaka…"

Eldarin såg på Avalon, alven hade åter börjat glöda. Avalon reste sig upp och stormade ut ur kammaren. Eldarin följde efter honom, fast besluten om att hjälpa Avalon fullfölja det han nu tog sig för. Mithwen väntade på Avalon nere i trädgården, så fort hästen fick syn på alven stegrade hon sig och galopperade fram till honom. Avalon tog ett smidigt språng upp på hästens rygg och var redo att ge sig av, när Eldarin stoppade honom.

"Avalon, jag följer med dig." sade han befallande.

"Jag färdas fortare ensam…" mumlade Avalon.

"Melyanna är för mig, vad Arania var för er. Jag följer er till världens ände om jag måste…"

Avalon betraktade Eldarins bestämda blick, han suckade medgivande och visslade en hög ton. Ut ur trädgården kom en vit häst galopperande och stannade vid Eldarins sida.

"Vi har ont om tid, Eldarin. Detta är Asfaloth, sätt dig på hans rygg och håll fast av din fulla kraft. Han kastar inte av sin ryttare om jag ber honom bära dig. Vi har inte tid att hämta en sadel åt dig, eller tränsa någon jordisk häst."

Eldarin steg upp på den vita alvhästens rygg, det var inte lätt utan stigbyglar. Så snart han satt sig till rätta, manade Avalon på Mithwen och hästen gav sig av i full fart. Asfaloth följde direkt efter och Eldarin var nära att kastas av. Krampaktigt grep han tag i hästens man och gjorde sitt bästa för att hänga med i svängarna.

Över åsar och ängar gick färden. Avalon drev på Mithwen i en fruktansvärd hastighet. Asfaloth följde med, nästan glatt, i samma tempo.

Eldarin var skräckslagen. Han höll så hårt om hästens man att hans knogar vitande. Han var inte helt säker på att hästarnas hovar rörde vid marken under dem, de tycktes flyga fram över det tunna snötäcket. Resan kändes oändlig för den unge prinsen.

När solen började gå ner stannade Avalon och blickade ut över nejden. De hade nått fram till heden nedanför Morias portar. Eldarin funderade på vad Avalon såg efter. Han kunde bara se en liten sjö och en kal bergvägg resa sig framför dem.

"Stanna här", uppmanade Avalon. Själv red han sakta fram mot sjön.

Eldarin manade på Asfaloth att följa Avalon. Alven stannade och såg irriterat på Eldarin.

"Jag sa att du skulle stanna där borta…"

"Jag trodde att jag gjort klart för er att jag tänker följa er, vad ni än tar er till."

"Det är det jag är orolig för… jag kan inte garantera att ni inte skadas om ni inte håller er på avstånd…"

"Jag har inte bett om ert beskydd…" muttrade Eldarin med en kort ton i rösten.

Avalon såg på Eldarin, prinsen verkade mycket bestämd och Avalons ord verkade bära ringa makt. Hade han varit på humör hade han skrattat åt Eldarins envishet, det verkade vara ett släktdrag… Han suckade och lät Eldarin följa honom. När de nådde fram till den lilla sjön framför bergväggen stannade Avalon. Han steg av Mithwen och blickade djupt ner i det svarta vattnet. Eldarin steg av Asfaloth och gick fram till Avalon. Alven satt på huk, hans ögon verkade söka något i vattnet. Eldarin såg uppgivet på Avalon. Hur kunde han stanna och se på fiskar när de hade så brottom? Han tog upp en sten och kastade den med all sin kraft ut i vattnet. Avalon såg upp med en irriterad blick.

"Vad väntar vi på? Jag tror inte Melyanna finns i vattnet! Vi har inte tid att inspektera djurlivet här just nu! Jag förstår inte vad du håller på med…" muttrade han och blängde på Avalon. Alven reste sig till sin fulla längd och såg argt ner på Eldarin.

"Stör aldrig stillastående vatten i onödan, Eldarin av Gondor…" mumlade han.

I samma sekund började det pysa och bubbla i sjöns hjärta. Eldarin såg med skräckblandad fruktan hur sjön såg ut att börja leva. Ur dess inre reste sig jättelika tentakler som hotfullt försökte greppa tag i fridstörarna. Avalon sände Mithwen och Asfaloth en bit bort så odjuret inte skulle få tag på dem, Eldarin lade benen på ryggen och följde efter hästarna. De stannade på en ås en liten bit bort. Eldarin stannade flämtande vid hästarna och såg mot Avalon. Alven stod kvar vid strandkanten. Odjuret slog sina tentakler mot honom, men han undvek dem enkelt. När så besten visade sitt huvud ovan vatten ytan, såg Eldarin hur ett klot av ljus formades i Avalons händer. Med ett välriktat kast träffade den odjuret. Vidundret återvände till botten på sjön med ett kvidande läte. Eldarin trodde inte sina ögon. Avalon gick fram till Eldarins sida.

"Stör inte vattnet en gång till…" mumlade han och satte sig på Mithwen. Eldarin stirrade på alven, han var glad att de var på samma sida. Han hade inte velat ha Avalon till sin fiende. Eldarin satte sig på Asfaloth, han hade svårt att släppa Avalon med blicken. Lite av rädslan han känt när de först träffats gjorde sig påmind.

"Var bered nu…" mumlade alven. Eldarin undrade vad som nu skulle hända och tog ett kraftigt tag i Asfaloths man, för säkerhets skull. Avalon höjde sin hand och sade med kraftfull stämma:

"MELLON!"

Inget tycktes hända. Eldarin såg forskande på Avalon. Alven suckade och försökte igen. Nu med ännu mer befallande stämma.

"MELLON!"

Allt låg tyst och stilla runt omkring dem. Avalon såg sig fundersamt runt omkring.

"Vad gör vi nu då?" frågade Eldarin försiktigt. Avalon blängde hårt på bergsväggen.

"Vi öppnar utan att knacka… Mirga har låst väl om sig, hon vet att jag kommer…"

Avalon höll sina händer framför sig, som om han kramade en snöboll i tomma luften. Eldarin började fundera på om Avalon verkligen var vid sina sinnens fulla bruk… men han blev snart varse om annat. Mellan Avalons händer började ett klot av packat ljus ta form. Det blev större och klarare ju mer han arbetade med det. Tillslut ansåg han sig nöjd. Han lade klotet i en av sina ringprydda händer och kastade det med fruktansvärd kraft mot bergssidan. Marken skalv när klotet nådde sitt mål och stenar rasade från bergsidan.

"Mirga! Öppna porten och visa dig! Annars kommer jag att riva ner berget över dig!" ropade Avalon med så stark stämma att Eldarin nästan fick ont i öronen.

Inför Eldarins förvånade ögon visade sig en port i bergsidan, den gled sakta upp. Ett gytter av orcher vällde ut ur mörkret bakom portarna. Eldarin såg nervöst på Avalon. Alven höjde bara befallande sin hand och orcherna stannade till, de såg nästan ut att vara rädda för Avalon.

"Mirga! dina tjänare fruktar mig för mycket för att våga anfalla. Släpp min dotter fri! Annars kommer jag att riva berget bit för bit, tills jag finner henne! Du vet att jag menar allvar!"

"Det behövs inte…"

Eldarin kände en sten falla från sitt hjärta när han såg Melyanna uppenbara sig vid portarna. Hon sträckte ut sina händer mot Eldarin och såg kärleksfullt mot honom. Eldarin manade på Asfaloth men hästen ville inte röra på sig.

"Vad är det, min vän?" frågade han hästen och smekte dess hals. "Kom, Avalon! Vi hämtar henne… varför står du bara där?"

Avalon blickade misstänksamt mot Melyanna. "Jag känner inte min dotter någon stans…" mumlade han.

Melyanna sänkte uppgivet sina händer och såg på Avalon.

"Far… vad är det? Önskar du mig inte åter? Kom, kom till mig. Ge dig nu, ge med dig nu och kom till mig…" Hennes röst var smekande, lockande, Eldarin kände ett sting av lust att kasta sig ner på maken och rusa fram till henne, men han stannade vid Avalons sida. Just nu litade han mer till alvens omdömme än till sitt eget. Avalon satt stilla som en stenstod på Mithwens rygg. Så skakade han på huvudet.

"Nej, Mirga. jag kommer inte till dig om du inte släpper min dotter fri."

Melyannas blick ändrade karaktär och blossade till av mörk eld.

"Far, har du kommit för att förena dig med mig och min mor? Vi skulle bli mycket glada om du vistades här. Mörkret är en stor, ensam plats…"

"Mirga är inte din mor, Melyanna, kalla henne aldrig det!" röt Avalon till svar.

"Du vet att hon är min mor, hon har alltid varit det… Arania var bara den sköka som bar min kropp…"

Avalon blev ursinnig och blossade upp i ett starkt ljussken. Asfaloth backade undan för att inte Eldarin skulle skadas. Eldarin försökte mana fram hästen, så han skulle se vad som hände vid portarna, men hästen lydde honom inte.

Melyanna log, hennes ögon glimmade. "Far, älskade, kom! Kom i min famn, lyssna till ditt inre. Du vet att ditt hem finns här, med de som älskar dig."

"Mirga har redan dräpt den mitt hjärta älskar. Jag kommer inte till hennes mörker förrän hon släpper dig fri, Melyanna. Min enda önskan är nu att du och din syster får ett säkert och lyckligt liv… "

"Det kan du säkra här och nu, Avalon…" en man steg ut ur mörkret och gick fram till Melyannas sida. Avalon såg på honom, hans blick mörknade. Han kände igen den resliga mannen. Det var etthundra år sedan de senast mötts.

"Du är stum av lycka? En passande egenskap för min framtida svärfar. Min far är inte längre med oss, Avalon. Vill du göra oss den äran?"

"Mirga verkar ha en förkärlek till fallna män, Gerhard… men solen ska släckas för gott innan jag viger min dotter till någon av dem." Avalons röst var mörk och hotfull.

"Men svärfar… varför dessa hårda ord. Jag har planerat att gör dig till morfar snart…"

"Våga inte röra henne…" mullrade Avalon och kastade ett klot av ljus mot Gerhard. En orch kastade sig framför Gerhard och dödades av klotets kraft. Gerhard såg hånleende på Avalon.

"Sådant temperament… våra barn kommer att bli utsökta", så kysste han Melyannas panna.

Hon lade hans hand om hennes midja. Eldarin såg inte vad som pågick och lika väl var det. Hans hjärta hade brustit om han sett Melyanna i Gerhards armar, som Avalon såg henne nu.

"Melyanna", Avalon sträckte ut sin hand mot henne. "Kom mitt barn, kämpa mot det onda som försöker rota sig i ditt hjärta, återvänd till min och Safairs sida. Vänd inte din riktiga familj ryggen, vi älskar dig, det vet du."

Melyanna såg med en mörk blick på Avalon. "Jag vände dig ryggen redan när jag valde att inte acceptera aftonstjärnan. Vill du inte följa mig och min mor, så ge dig av!"

"_Melyanna! Lasto beth lammen! Varantir durdae, hiniaglar. Khil-manlammen, ranaglar!" (ii) _

Avalon talade med hög och klar stämma. Han sträckte bedjande sina händer mot Melyanna. Om och om igen upprepade han de klingande orden, var gång med mer kraft och styrka.

Melyannas gestalt började avge en lätt rök. Hon slog förskräckt på sina armar och ben som om hon börjat brinna. Ursinnigt såg hon på Avalon och lade händerna över sina öron.

"Sluta, Atar, älskade, sluta!" skrek hon med sina lungors fulla kraft. Avalon tystnade och såg på henne. Hon tog några djupa andetag, sträckte på sig och sade:

"Det ser ut som om jag måste göra dig besviken far… Melyanna är död… jag är Jadiga, Mirgas dotter. Du är ändå min far, Arangalad. Vi ska mötas igen, var så säker…"

Så höjde hon sina händer i en befallande gest och Morias portar smällde igen. Avalon böjde sitt huvud och kände sorgen välla över honom. Eldarin hoppade av Asfaloth och sprang fram till Avalon.

"Vad hände, Avalon? Var är Melyanna?"

Avalon såg på Eldarin med sorg i blicken. "Melyanna är död, Eldarin. Den ande som besatt hennes kropp kallar sig Jadiga. Hon påstår att hon är min och Mirgas gemensamma dotter."

"Finns det någon sanning i det?…"

"Nej, Eldarin. Det är ett av ondskans påhitt, det måste det vara. Jag har bara givit mig själv till en kvinna och henne har de tagit ifrån mig. Jag kommer aldrig möta någon på det sättet igen. Kom Eldarin, vi ger oss av. "

Eldarin kände sorgen rulla över honom, han såg med tårfyllda ögon mot Morias portar. Av den väldiga öppningen i bergssidan syntes inte ett spår. Han skulle få henne tillbaka. På ett eller annat sätt, det svor han på, här inför sig själv och dessa mörkrets portar. De skulle inte få behålla hans älskade.

Eldarin satte sig på Asfaloths rygg och blickade en sista gång mot bergssidan. Sedan följde han Avalon som redan gett sig av. Färden tillbaka till Vattnadal gick i ett mycket behagligare tempo. Asfaloth och Mithwen travade lugnt fram över markerna. Avalon och Eldarin sade inte mycket. Det fanns inte ord som kunde beskriva vad de kände i sina hjärtan. Natten tindrade stjärnklar, månen lyste upp deras väg. I skogen runtomkring dem rörde sig nu inga hotfulla varelser. Hela världen verkade ligga stilla och tyst. De kom fram till Vattnadal just som solen började stiga över horisonten.

Avalon tänkte på Safair, vad skulle han säga till henne? Han hade misslyckats, Melyanna fanns inte längre med dem. När de red upp mot Vattnadals portar öppnade de sig behagfullt. Människorna såg Avalon och Eldarin rida in ensamma, tysta och sammanbitna. Safair satt vid den vackra dammen i trädgården. Hon hade inte sovit en blund sedan Avalon och Eldarin gav sig av. Hela tiden hade hon varit med dem, hon kände till allt. Isen som täckte dammens vattenspegel hade tinat för några dagar sedan. Den klara ytan hade berättat allt för henne. Avalon lämnade Mithwen vid stallet och gick till sin dotter, han viste var hon brukade hålla till.

Hon satt på marken vid dammkanten med sina knän uppdragna mot sitt bröst och grät hjärtskärande. Avalon satte sig vid hennes sida och omslöt henne i sin famn. Inför hans ögon tycktes Safairs skepnad blekna något, som om hon sakta, sakta tunnades ut. Han höll henne tätt mot sitt bröst och försökte trösta henne. Han talade till henne sakta och lugnande, på alvers vis och hennes snabba, snyftande andetag lugnade ner sig något.

Eldarin betraktade dem på avstånd. Hur mycket hade han inte gett för en axel att gråta ut mot just nu? Men hans egen familj fanns långt borta. Eldarin gick genom trädgården, överallt fanns minnen av Melyanna. För ett ögonblick tyckte han att han hörde hennes skratt. Han följde ljudet och fann sig snart vid stenbänken i gläntan, där han så många gånger suttit vid hennes sida. Eldarin satte sig ner på bänken och dolde sitt ansikte i sina händer. Hennes skratt ekade mellan träden, vinden bar hennes ord.

_Var försiktig Eldarin, son av Eledar. Annars lämnar jag dig till orcherna… _Eldarin såg upp och tyckte att han såg henne stå framför honom med en retsam glimt i ögonen. Han sträckte ut sin hand mot henne och minnesbilden löstes upp framför hans ögon. Det prasslade till bland buskarna runt honom. Han vände sig om och han fånga en glimt av en grå alvkappa som försvann bakom ett buskage. Överallt vekade hon finnas, åt vilket håll han än vände sitt huvud såg han henne. Minnesbilderna av deras möten spökade i hans sinne, hennes ögons klarhet brände hans själ. Starkare och starkare växte känslorna tills han inte kunde hålla dem inombords längre. Han skrek ut sin sorg i ett ångestfyllt vrål och sjönk ihop på bänken. Tårarna föll i en strid ström utmed hans kinder.

Avalon och Safair hade hört honom och steg nu försiktigt fram till Eldarins sida. Safair satte sig bredvid honom och försökte lugna honom. Vid hennes beröring kände han en lugnande värme sprida sig i hans hjärta, det lindrade smärtan något. Han såg på Safair, hennes blick var varm och lugnande. Hon smekte försiktigt bort Eldarins lugg från hans panna.

"Jag älskade henne Safair, av hela mitt hjärta älskade jag henne…" Eldarins sorgsna blick ändrade karaktär och han såg på Avalon. "Jag kommer inte att låta dem få henne… om det så är det sista jag gör, Avalon."

Alven gick fram, satte sig på Eldarins andra sida och lade sin trygga hand på hans axel.

"Jag vet…" sade han sakta och lugnande. "Det finns en godhet och styrka i dig Eldarin, som jag inte upplevt sedan Aragorn gick ur tiden... Jag har beslutat mig för att följa dig till Gondor. Arania och Melyanna hade velat det. Jag ska tala med Imra. Amazorerna följer oss om de så önskar. Det finns även en del män här som är skickliga med svärd. Arania hade önskat att vi gjorde allt som står i vår makt för att skydda hennes hemland. Jag kommer att anamma den tanken. Mitt liv kommer att vara långt och ensamt utan henne, hon var mitt livs mening... Den ondska som bestulit mig på både min hustru och min yngsta dotter ska inte få undkomma ostraffat…"

Eldarin såg på Avalon. Alvens min var sammanbiten och hård.

På kvällen samlades hela Vattnadals befolkning på den stora gårdsplanen utanför bostaden. Där hade Avalon och Eldarin förberett det bål som skulle föra Arania av Gondor till sin sista vila. Arania hade klätts i Galadriels brudgåva från Lothlórien, hennes hår hade tvättats omsorgsfullt och kammats slätt. De grå stänken i hennes mörka hår glimmade som silver, på hennes panna gnistrade hennes panring. Hon bars fram på en bår buren av Vattnadals starkaste jägare.

Avalon, Safair och Eldarin väntade vid bålet. Arania såg nästan levande ut i Eldarins ögon. Han bara väntade på att hon skulle sätta sig upp, le mot sin man och säga att allt bara var ett påhitt, att allt skulle bli bra igen. Men hon låg tyst och stilla.

Avalon gick för att möta sin hustru. Imra steg fram till Arania med ett svart, tunt tygstycke. Det var brukligt att dölja den dödas ansikte inför branden, för att man skulle minnas dem som man bar dem i sitt hjärta. Avalon stoppade henne.

"Nej, Imra… hon får aldrig döljas av mörker…" sade han. Imra vek ihop tygstycket igen och steg åt sidan.

Avalon följde sin hustrus sista färd vid hennes sida. Jägarna säkrade båren på bålet och steg åt sidan. Avalon såg på Arania och smekte hennes kalla kind. Tårar började falla utefter hans kinder. Ett ögonblick stod han helt stilla och hans tankar flydde till alla de år de haft tillsammans. Han hörde vinden prassla i träden i Minas Tiriths trädgård. Han hade fått henne till låns en så kort tid. För etthundra år sedan hade han sett henne sitta under frukträden, bindande sina örtknyten. En kort tid senare hade hon frågat honom om han ville spendera sitt liv vid hennes sida. Känslan som fyllt honom vid det ögonblicket brann ännu i hans bröst.

Hon hade givit honom två vackra döttrar. Hon hade lämnat sitt land för hans skull och skapat en ny, trygg tillvaro för dem alla. En tillvaro och ett hem som hon fyllt med kärlek. Nu skulle de skiljas och aldrig träffas igen, så var deras lott. Arania skulle ställa sig vid sin fars och mors sida i döda människors riken. Han skulle vandra till evigheten och hans ljusa fäder i Valinor. Ömt sade han farväl och kysste hennes kalla läppar.

Eldarin såg hur Avalon sakta och tankfullt knäppte upp låset på sin gnistrande halskedja och lade den på Aranias bröst. Sedan gick alven ut i folkvimlet och tog emot en pilbåge och en brinnande pil från en av jägarna. Han suckade, tvekade ett ögonblick, sen riktade han pilen mot himmelen och lät den flyga. I en båge av ljus landade den bredvid Aranias sida och bålet började brinna.

Eldarin såg på Avalon, tårarna strömmade ner för hans kinder. Eldens ljus återspeglades i alvens blanka ögon, dess skuggor lekte över hans vackra ansiktsdrag.

Safair sökte stöd i Eladrins famn och han tröstade henne så gott han kunde. Hennes gestalt tycktes nästan genomskinlig, som om hon suddades ut till en tunn bild av sitt forna jag.

Folket i Vattnadal sade farväl till Arania genom att lägga kvistar till hennes bål. Alla hade älskat och respekterat henne. Mot nattens stjärnklara himmel klingade Avalons klara stämma.

_Din röst, i en gammal fruktträdgård en halvt igengrodd gång_

_Med djupa skuggor, bjärt solsken och plötslig fågelsång_

_En gång förvildat hemligt liv och sus och ensamhet._

_Hur äventyrligt ensam och vild är det bara jag som vet_

_Och när jag vaknar om natten, då vaknar jag i den_

_Och jag går vilse i gröngenomskinligt skuggspel igen._

_Där bor jag timmar och timmar, och vet väl att vem_

_Du själv vill följa och vart du hör, är här mitt hem._

_Din röst, jag har hört den i många år och allt vad du har sagt_

_Har legat sjunket i mig och glömt, men landat med makt._

_Nu hör jag de ord för ord som igår, det fyller natt och dag._

_Det var mina ådrors värme. Det var mitt hjärtas slag._

_Vad är det för djup i oss, där allt det gångna finns?_

_Eller är det bara ditt väsen, din röst jag minns?_

_Du var mitt livs fullbordan. Hur mognade den tillslut?_

_Ett kvävt träd, ett våndans träd, slog äntligen ut._

_Jag vet det, för alla säger det: din tid är kort._

_Jag kan inte föreställa mig, att du gått bort._

_Det finns ingen värld att leva i, där du inte bor._

_Min tanke förnekar undret, men hjärtat tror... (iii)_

Avalon stod kvar och såg på branden tills allt som återstod var pyrande aska. Han lyfte fram en ask i vackert, mörkt trä från sin ficka. Den ask han burit Aranias vigselring i en gång för länge sedan. Han lade lite av askan i den och slöt den försiktigt. Han skulle föra lite av Arania tillbaka till hennes älskade Gondor.

Eldarin hjälpte Avalon att ta hand om resten av askan. När han försiktigt borstade ihop askan fann han något som glimmade bland sotet. Han undersökte det närmare. Det var Avalons halsband, oskadat av elden glimmade det i Eldarins hand. Alven hade inte lagt märke till Eldarins fynd och utan en närmare tanke lät han smycket glida ner i hans ficka.

De begravde askan i gläntan vid stenbänken, Aranias favoritplats i trädgården. För att markera hennes sista viloplats planterade de där också en rosenbuske. Om sommaren fick den vita blommor, vars blad glimmade som silver i månens ljus. Vid sidan av de vita rosorna planterade de en buske som fick stora, blossande röda blommor, till minne av Melyanna.

Eldarin tänkte på sin älskade, han saknade henne otroligt mycket. Hans hjärta skrek efter henne. Aldrig hade han kysst hennes läppar, även om han önskat det hetare än något annat. Minnet av de få gånger han hållit henne i sin famn bubblade upp ur hans inre. Han kunde ännu känna värmen från hennes kropp mot sin. Han hade aldrig berättat att han älskade henne. Ett försiktigt leende, en menande blick, var allt hon hade fått. De stora, meningsfulla orden hade aldrig fallit över hans tunga, nu skulle hon aldrig få höra dem heller. När de träffats i skogen, hade han funnit henne intressant. De jungfrur han lämnat i Gondors palats hade han funnit fagrare. Nu kunde ingen mäta sig med hennes bild i Eldarins hjärta.

-----------------------

(i), (iii) Karin Boye, ändrat och grejat med för att passa in.

(ii)egenöversatt Alviska... bli inte arg om det inte riktigt stämmer..."Melyanna, lyssna till min stämma. vänd dig från mörkret, barn av ljus. följ mon stämmas kall, vandra mot ljuset!" (typ)


	12. Silverträdets trupp

Tredje Boken

"Stjärnfolket"

Kap 12: Silverträdets trupp

Före vintern hade Eldarin blivit överlycklig vid tanken på att återvända till Gondor. Nu kändes varken landet eller resan lockande. Han stod bredvid Avalon och Safair i Eldarnas sal och såg ut över den välfyllda salen. Många hade samlats för att höra vad Avalon hade att säga. Där var svärdbärande män och kvinnor, jordbrukare, trädgårdsmästare, amazorerna förståss och många andra. Sorgen efter Arania och Melyanna var påtaglig, särskilt hos dem som varit dem närmast. Safair stod blek och trött vid Avalons sida, hennes gestalt var spöklikt tunn i form och färg, nästan genomskinlig. Avalon suckade djupt och började tala.

"Mina vänner! Mina kära vänner. Ingen av er har kunnat undgå att beröras av den sorg som drabbat min familj. Min hustru och yngsta dotter har på ett mycket grymt sätt berövats livet. För många av er är förlusten stor, ni har älskat dem lika högt som jag. Många av ni unga som samlats här i kväll är födda här i Vattnadal. Andra kom hit som föräldralösa eller tillhörde den grupp som Gidela av Gondor före med sig. Ni är alla välkomna att stanna här innan för dessa skyddande murar. Detta ska alltid vara ett hem för er, en trygg grund att ty er till när det stormar i era liv. Jag har i dagarna tagit ett beslut, ett beslut som inte behöver påverka er på något sätt. Men jag vill ändå att ni ska veta… att jag beslutat mig för att lämna Vattnadal."

Ett sorl spred sig genom folkhopen, människorna vände sig oroligt till varandra. Imra, som stod lutad mot en av de vackert snidade pelarna i salen, vände sig frågande till Avalon.

"Varför Avalon? Ni kan inte bara ge er av! Folket här behöver er!"

Avalon log mot Imra. "Folket här behöver mig inte Imra, jag har inte på något sätt hjälpt till att göra denna plats till den underbra stad den blivit. Det har ni gjort, alldeles själva. Jag har bara erbjudit en säker plats att bo på. Det väsen som blivit Vattnadal, kommer ur alla de människor som bosatt sig här. Ni klarar er bra, även om inte jag finns här. Mitt beslut står fast och jag kommer inte att ändra det. Med anledning av den grymhet som visats mina närmaste, har jag beslutat att resa med Eldarin till Gondor. Gondor var Aranias hemland, nu hotas det av samma ondska som berövade henne livet. Jag kommer att göra allt som står i min makt för att hjälpa hennes folk, jag tror Arania och Melyanna hade önskat det. "

"Då följer amazorerna med er! Amazorerna har svurit en ed att skydda er och er familj, Avalon. Vi har misslyckats en gång, det misstaget kommer inte att upprepas. Jag kommer att kalla in alla amazorer, från alla hörn av midgård. Vår tid har nu kommit."

Avalon såg på Imra, den rödblonda bågskyttens blick var allvarlig och bestämd.

"Imra, jag önskar inte att ni beordrar era trupper till Gondor. Jag har aldrig tvingat någon att bli kvar här i Vattnadal, ja förutom Melyanna någon gång då och då… tvinga dem inte att följa mig nu. Men om ni nu insisterar, Gondor behöver all hjälp de kan få. Alla som önskar följa oss är naturligtvis välkomna att göra det."

"Amazorerna står dig bi! Vi följer dig av fri vilja." sade en bågprydd kvinna som stod bredvid Imra, med ett leende. Imra såg tacksamt på sin vän. Runt om i salen ställde alla amazorerna sig upp, för att visa Avalon sitt stöd.

"Jag följer er också!" Avalon och Eldarin såg ut över rummet. Stalldrängen, som skötte Mithwen och Asfaloth ställde sig upp. "Innan jag kom till Vattnadal hade jag ingen stans att ta vägen. Lady Arania fostrade mig som sin egen son, lady Melyanna var en god vän. Den som berövade dem livet ska inte få undkomma ostraffad. Du kan räkna med mitt svärd, Avalon!" Han lyfte fram sitt svärd ur dess slida och riktade hantaget mot Avalon.

Mannen som satt vid drängens sida, ställde sig även han och erbjöd Avalon sin tjänst. En våg spred sig genom folkmassan. Inför Eldarins förvånade ögon ställde sig många av männen i Vattnadal upp och erbjöd honom och Avalon sina tjänster och svärd i det kommande kriget.

Eldarin hade inte räknat med att de skulle få så stort stöd. "Jag tackar er alla för ert stöd, det betyder mycket för mig", sade han. "Det är ett svårt krig som vi ger oss in i, fienden är starka och många. Min far, Eledar och hans bror, Arathan, femte konung av Aragorns ätt, föll för deras svarta klingor när de hotade oss senast. Många av er kommer inte att återvända till dessa salar. Hade tiden varit lugn, Gondor legat stilla och i fred hade jag gärna stannat här. Men nu när Melyanna inte längre finns med oss, måste jag hjälpa dem som ligger mig närmast om hjärtat. Som Avalon sa, hoppas även jag att ingen känner sig tvingad att följa oss till Gondor. Tänk noga igenom ert beslut, det kan bli sista gången ni ser denna plats."

"När tänker ni ge er av?" frågade Imra.

"Snart", svarade Avalon, "vi ger oss av om ungefär en veckas tid."

"Då ska vi stå klara och redo, jag ska sända bud till våra krigare omedelbart. Vägarna är så öppna nu att ryttare lätt tar sig fram." Så bugade hon sig och lämande salen.

Vattnadals förste smed lovade att tillverka så många pilspetsar amazorerna kunde bära. Han lovade även att de som beslutat följa Avalon och Eldarin skulle få sina vapen och klädesstål omsedda. Köket erbjöd sig att baka _Lembas _så det räckte för hela resan, på det sätt Avalon och Arania lärt dem. Stallarna erbjöd dem alla hästar som kunde undvaras. Överallt i salen började människor diskutera hur de kunde bidra med något till stöd för hären som skulle ge sig av. Eldarin var nästan rörd till tårar.

Hela kvällen brann elden i Eldarnas sal och lyste för flitiga människors händer. Arbetet med att färdigställa hären hade redan börjat. Kvinnor satt i mängder och sydde mantlar och reparerade amazorernas kappor. Avalon gick igenom Vattnadals förråd. Många var de män som skulle följa dem, det skulle behövas en del reserver för att de som blev kvar skulle klara sig en tid.

Eldarin hjälpte smeden att kontrollera vilka hästar som skulle behöva skos om. Trotts att det var ganska sent påminde Vattnadal om en myrstack full med arbetande människor.

Nästa morgon vaknade Eldarin tidigt. Solen hade just börjat stiga och marken var ännu våt av dagg. Han klädde sig och gick för att leta reda på Avalon. De skulle behöva diskutera resvägen till Gondor. Han gick längs balkongerna runt bostaden. Arbetet hade redan återupptagits, hela Vattnadal verkade vara på fötter. I matsalen var det liv och rörelse, man diskuterade dagens uppgifter och hade inte tid att sitta särskilt länge. Vanligtvis kunde frukostarna vara långdragna tillställningar. Här möttes alla innan man gav sig ut på fältet eller ut i skogen och bytte historier och umgicks. Men nu fanns ingen tid för förströelse. Eldarin åt lite på stående fot och frågade efter Avalon men ingen hade sett honom sedan mötet kvällen innan. Eldarin fortsatte sitt sökande, ute på gården mötte han Imra. Hon var i full färd med att skicka ryttare med bud till reservstyrkorna runt om i den västra världen. Eldarin frågade om hon viste var Avalon fanns. Imra kontrollerade snabbt hur många budkavlar hon hade kvar att skicka innan hon svarade.

"Jag vet var han finns, Eldarin. Men jag tror inte han vill bli störd."

"Jag måste tala med honom. Vi måste börja planera vårt vägval." insisterade Eldarin.

"Han söker upp er när tiden är inne, om ni ursäktar mig."

Hon gick fram till ett par ryttare och räckte dem deras papper och vägbeskrivning. Ett par amazorer som stod vid Imras sida såg fundersamt på Eldarin, så bad de honom följa dem. De gick in mot bostaden i riktning mot Eldarnas sal. En av amazorerna öppnade försiktigt en dörr alldeles bredvid den stora dörren och signalerade till Eldarin att vara tyst. Bakom dörren fanns en smal trappa som lede upp till ett litet rum ovanför Eldarnas sal. Kvinnorna smög fram till en glugg som vette in mot salen, satte sig på huk och kikade in. Så pekade de försiktigt till Eldarin. Han smög farm till deras sida och kikade in genom gluggen.

Nere i salen stod Avalon och såg över sina vapen. Han fattade sitt svärd i sin högra hand och den långa alvdolken i sin vänstra. Eldens ljus glimmade i alvens klinga när han svingade den genom luften. Avalon repeterade de kombinationer Lofa en gång lärt honom. Det var länge sedan han hade behövt använda dessa kunskaper, men ännu följde rörelserna Lofas inlärda mönster, som om han nyss avslutat sin träning i Lothlórien. Eldarin kände viss olust i att sitta och spionera på det här sätet, han såg på amazorerna. Deras ögon var fixerade vid Avalon. Eldens ljus fick Avalons hår att glimma som guld, hans rörelser var starka, exakta och smidiga.

"Se på honom, Eldarin. Har du någonsin sett någon ståtligare krigare." sade en av dem tyst.

Eldarin suckade och lämnade dem där vid gluggen. Han fann sig inte i att sitta och spionera ned två kärlekskranka bågskyttar, han hade arbete att utföra. Han gick ner till stora ingången till Eldarnas sal och knackade på. Avalon lade ner sina vapen när Eldarin steg in. Amazorerna hade lämat gluggen strax efter Eldarin. Även om Avalon kände deras närvaro och visste att de såg på honom så skulle de i alla fall inte tas på bar gärning. Eldarin såg upp mot gluggen medan Avalon bjöd honom att sitta ner.

"Känner ni till att ni hade publik för en stund sedan?" frågade Eldarin medan Avalon plockade fram de kartor de behövde.

"Ja, Arania brukade sitta i den kammaren och betrakta mitt arbete medan hon fortskred med sitt eget. Kalla mig en idiot, men det kändes bra att veta att det rummet inte ligger öde…" sade Avalon tyst.

Avalon och Eldarin satte sig ner och diskuterade över de gamla kartorna Avalon plockat fram. Det skulle gå fortare att nå Gondor om de färdades på den östra sidan av bergen, men den vägen farlig. Många olika slags orcher och bergsfolk jagade i dessa områden. Vilket Eldarin väl kände till. Den västra, genom Rohan passet skulle ta längre tid, men den var betydligt säkrare. De beslutade sig för att ta den västra vägen. Imra hade meddelat att hon planerat att plocka upp några amazorer efter vägen och de fanns mestadels i den västra världen. Eldarin började fundera på om de skulle göra ett försök att blidka drottning Eomin, när de ändå färdades över hennes land. Rohan var lika hotat av ondskan som Gondor. Avalon höll med om att det inte skulle vara helt fel med några skickliga ryttare från Rohan vid deras sida.

Dagarna gick i Vattnadal. Eldarin hjälpte till där han behövdes, Avalon vistades mest i smedjan. Smeden behövde all hjälp han kunde få och Avalon var snabb och skicklig. De hade inte alltid tid att gå till matsalen, så Eldarin och Safair brukade komma med mat till dem. Den här kvällen var det Eldarin som kom till smedjan och avbröt arbetet en stund. Eldarin var mycket intresserad av Avalons och smedens arbeten. Smeden gjorde mycket av förarbetet med stålet, hans alster var grova och robusta. När smeden var klar bearbetade Avalon tingen och de tycktes förvandlas i alvens händer. Tunga klädesstål, brynjor och svärd blev lätta och smäckra för alvens flitiga fingrar, utan att de förlorade sin hållfasthet och styrka. Speciellt intresserad var Eldarin av de tunna, lite mörkare rustningar som staplades i smedjans förråd. De bestod av långa, mörka ringbrynjor som täcktes av en mörk stålväst med spetsiga axelskydd.

"Amazorernas klädesstål", förklarade Avalon. "Var och en av dem har ett. Vanligtvis används de inte, men Imra har önskat att de skulle färdigställas."

"De är mycket vackra… och lätta…"

"Ja, smeden har fått arbeta hårt med dem."

Avalon satte sig ner, tog av sina kraftiga skyddshanskar och åt lite av den mat Eldarin fört med sig. Smeden gjorde dem sällskap. Eldarin log, den kraftiga smeden hade nog svettats bort ett par kilon framför brännugnen. Tidigare hade man bara kunnat gissa sig till smedens styrka, nu såg man tydligt de spelande musklerna på smedens grova armar. Han åt med god apatit och säkert tre gånger så mycket som Avalon.

Det var dagen före deras bestämda avresa. Det sista av göromålen hade avklarats under dagen och nu vistades alla som skulle ge sig av med sina familjer. Eldarin vandrade runt i Vattnadals trädgård. Tankarna på Melyanna bubblade åter upp inom honom. Som han saknade henne nu, hade han aldrig saknat någon förut. Han gick till stallet för att ta i tur med kvällssysslorna, han hade lovat drängen att göra de så han fick vistas med sin flickvän. Vid en av hagarna fann han Avalon. Alven stod med ena foten vilande mot stängslet, puffande på sin smäckra pipa. Hans ansikte var sotigt och han bar fortfarande det tjocka smedjeförklädet i skinn ovanpå sin ljusa tunika.

"Så, det är från er Melyanna ärvt sina rökvanor…"

Avalon såg på Eldarin och log försiktigt. Eldarin ställde sig vid Avalons sida, inne i hagen sprang Mithwen, Asfaloth och en tredje vit alvhäst. De var underbara att se på, livfulla och graciösa. Asfaloth fick syn på Eldarin, gnäggade till glatt och sprang fram till honom. Den vita hästen buffade busigt med sin mule mot Eldarins axel. Eldarin skrattade och stök hästen på dess hals. Så satte den av igen till sina kamrater. Avalon såg forskande på Eldarin.

"Han verkar tycka om er… mumlade han och drog ett djupt bloss."

"Han är ett magnifikt djur", svarade Eldarin.

Asfaloth var Glorfindels häst en gång i tiden. Glorfindel levde en tid här i mäster Elronds hus. Han var ättling till de första alverna som kom till midgård, huvudman för Guldblommans ätt i alvernas gamla stad, Gondolin. Han stred ensam mot en Balrog, en av ondskans grymmaste demoner för att skyddande sitt folk. Både Glorfindel och demonen gick under i den striden. Glorfindel är kanske den enda alv som släppts ut ur Mandos salar. Han återvände till Midgård för att säkra hoben Frodos väg hit till Vattnadal. Asfaloth var en gåva till Glorfindel från mäster Elrond. Han återvände till Valinor på mäster Elronds skepp efter att Sauron störtats vid tredje ålderns slut, Asfaloth lämnade han kvar hos Galadriel i Lothlórien. Asfaloth är den enda alviska häst som accepterar sadel och seldon. Han bar min mor, Elimin innan hon reste med min familj mot väst. Jag såg honom inte på många år efter deras avresa. När vi flyttat hit fann Arania honom strosandes omkring i trädgården en morgon, var han kom ifrån vet jag inte. Han har burit både Arania och Melyanna sedan dess. Asfaloth är otroligt snabb, nästan lika snabb som de Meras, som förut härskade över de andra hästarna i Rohan. Han är många gånger äldre än jag.

"Det låter otroligt…" mumlade Eldarin och såg på den mjölkvita hingsten.

"Han är din, om du önskar det."

Eldarin vände sig storögt mot Avalon. Alven nickade. "Du är det närmsta en svärson jag kommer att komma Eldarin", fortsatte Avalon. "Med Asfaloth kan du ta dig fram mycket snabbare än dina fiender och så tycker han om dig. Det skulle ge mig stor glädje om du ville ta emot honom."

"Hur ska jag kunna neka?"

"Bra då säger vi så", sade Avalon och räckte fram sin hand mot Eldarin. Han tog den och tackade igen. Avalon visslade en hög ton och Mithwen kom springandes fram till honom. Avalon klappade hästen och stök dess man och hals. "Asfaloth följer med oss till Gondor, Mithwen, meddela honom den glada nyheten." Hästen sprang kvickt iväg. "Mithwen var en gåva till mig från Galadriel. Hon har tjänat mig sedan jag var mycket ung, "den grå mön" betyder hennes namn. Den tredje är Aglaroch, bror till Mithwen, trotts att han är kritvit. Han var min syster, Novas häst. Numer tjänar han Safair… vi ger oss av snart, börjar du vara redo?"

"Så redo man nu kan vara…"

"Försök att vila upp dig, du kommer att behöva all styrka du kan få", sade Avalon och gick in mot bostaden. Eldarin stod en stund och såg på hästarna. Han tyckte att han såg Melyanna på Asfaloths rygg, hennes bild log mot honom men tynade sakta bort och försvann. Asfaloth sprang fram till Eldarin och knuffade igenkännande på honom med sin mjuka mule.

"Du saknar henne, det gör jag också…" mumlade han och strök den vita hästen.

Avalon gick till sin kammare. En stor koffert stod mot rummets ena vägg. Avalon gick fram och öppnade den. I kofferten låg asken med Samyon inlindad i Thranduils tjocka konungamantel. Alvstenen glimmade fortfarande när Avalon såg på den. I kofferten fanns även Avalons alvbrynja och hans vapen. Avalon såg på tingen och mindes striden mot Gerhard för över etthundra år sedan, från det slagfältet hade han återvänt till Aranias varma famn. Det här slaget visste hann inte om han skulle överleva. Avalon lade sin hand mot sitt bröst för att finna kraft, men det fanns ingen kedja där att klamra sig fast vid. I morgon skulle de ge sig av, ensamheten i kammaren var påtaglig.

En försynt knackning fick Avalon att falla ur minnenas töcken. Safair steg in i kammaren. Hon satte sig på sin far och mors bädd och såg på tingen Avalon lagt fram. Hon rörde försiktigt vid Thranduils mantel och en tår föll ut för hennes kind. Avalon satte sig bredvid henne.

"Du följer inte med oss?" sade han sorgset.

Safair skakade på huvudet. Hon såg på Avalon och lade sin hand mot hans bröst, på den plats där aftonstjärnan brukade hänga. Hon brast ut i gråt och kastade sig om Avalons hals.

"Jag gjorde det jag var tvungen till. Det fanns ingen annan möjlighet. Jag hade förlorat din mor för alltid. Kan du förlåta mig Safair?"

Hon nickade, men fortsatte snyfta och började treva efter låset på sin egen kedja, men Avalon stoppade henne.

"Inte för min skull Safair. Du är allt Galadriel sa att du skulle vara. Min vackra dotter… sänd min mor, far och syskon mina varmaste hälsningar när du når Valinor. Jag önskar att även de kan förlåta mig." Han kysste Safairs panna och höll henne tät emot sig. Snart skulle de kanske skiljas för gott.

Eldarin kände alvarets timma komma krypande medan han packade ihop sina saker i sin kammare. Han hade kommit till Vattnadal med sitt svärd och vad som fick plats i två små sadelväskor, han lämnade den här platsen med mycket mer… Eldarin lade farm sina vandringskläder och såg över dem, när han upptäckte något som stod på en stol vid kammarväggen, en vacker skinnränsel och ett par välsydda skinnstövlar. Han gick fram och såg på dem, stövlarna passade som om de varit måttade efter hans fötter. I ränseln låg en ringbrynja, otroligt lätt men såg ändå hållfast ut, en skinntunika i mörkt skinn och en grå kappa med huva. Eldarin kände igen kappans form och färg. Det var en likadan som Melyanna brukade bära. Som spänne fram på kappan satt en vacker nål, en grön sten med grå inre skimmer infattad i ett silverträd. På ränsels lock satt en lapp fastnålad.

_Anar kaluva tielyanna_, stod det skrivet med vacker hanstil. Eldarin log, det måste vara Avalons verk. Han lade ner ringbrynjan och skinntunikan igen och fyllde ränseln med hans övriga tillhörigheter. Kappan och stövlarna hade han bestämt sig för att bära. Eldarin sov oroligt och vakande ofta under natten. Han steg upp och såg ut genom sitt fönster. Elden brann ännu i smedjan, kunde de arbeta forfarande? Eldarin kläde sig och gick till smedjan för att hjälpa till, han kunde ändå inte sova. När Eldarin steg in i smedjan såg han bara Avalon där. Han slipade sitt svärd med långa, precisa drag. Avalon såg upp från sitt arbete när Eldarin steg in.

"Kan du inte sova?" frågade han och fortsatte bearbeta svärdets klinga.

"Nej, den här natten känns oändlig… jag vill tacka för gåvorna. Jag kommer säkert att få nytta av dem."

"Vilka gåvor?" frågade Avalon.

"Ränseln och skorna som låg i min kammare." påminde Eldarin och räckte Avalon lappen han funnit. Avalon log när han läst den.

"_Anar kaluva tielyanna_, må solen lysa på er stig… du ska tacka Safair, inte mig… borde jag förbereda mig på att få er som svärson i alla fall?"

Eldarin log och såg på lappen. Han skakade på huvudet. "Safair har vetat länge hur jag känner för Melyanna, kanske längre än jag vetat om det själv… jag saknar henne så mycket Avalon. Det känns som om halva min själ tagits ifrån mig. Jag kan inte finna ro." Han satte sig ner och suckade djupt.

Avalon lade ifrån sig sitt svärd, satte sig vid Eldarins sida och tände sin pipa. "Jag saknar dem också… men du borde försöka sova. Det blir en lång resa i morgon."

"Borde inte ni också sova?"

"Jag har inte samma behov av sömn som ni. Den senaste veckan har jag sovit blott fem eller sex timmar. Jag vilar min själ i mina minnen när jag behöver kraft. Jag kan känna sorgen i ditt hjärta. Kom, Eldarin om du vill kan jag ge dig en kopp te som lugnar ditt oroliga sinne."

De lämnade smedjan och gick ut i natten. Stjärnorna tindrade från en klar himmel. Vid trädgårdsdammen såg de Safair. Hon dansade fram på lätta fötter. Hennes bild var så tunn att månljuset föll rakt igenom henne utan att lämna någon skrapare skugga på marken.

"Jag fruktar att hon kommer att försvinna helt en dag…" mumlade Avalon och såg sorgset på sin dotter. "Om hon inte burit Nenya skulle hon förtvinat av sorg för länge sedan."

"Hur mår ni egentligen? Ni verkar vara den som tagit mist skada av den här tidens sorger."

"Jag bär Narya och Vilya, alvernas ringar. Narya håller min kropp starkt och mitt hjärta rent. Vilya håller min tanke klar. Vad jag vore utan dem… det törs jag inte tänka på."

De gick till köket, Avalon värmde vatten och tog några nypor örter från vackra burkar i ett skåp. Bara Eldarin kände tets aromatiska doft kändes hans sinne lite lugnare. Han tog emot en kopp från Avalon men tvekade ett ögonblick.

"Det får dig att känna en natts frid", sade Avalon lugnande.

"Får det mig att glömma?"

"Nej, inte om du inte önskar det. Din själ får vila från dina upplevelser en natt."

Eldarin nickade och drack en klunk. Ett djupt lugn spred sig i hans hjärta. Han suckade djupt och kände sig genast mycket sömnig. Han drack ännu en klunk. Avalon satt lugnt mitt emot Eldarin på andra sidan om det lilla bordet i köket, en fin strimma av rök steg från hans pipa. Eldarin kände hur hans oro ventilerades ut med varje andetag. Hans kropp kändes tyngre, någonstans mellan dröm och verklighet hörde han alven tala lugnande på sitt melodiska språk sedan föll Eldarin i djup sömn.

Avalon såg hur Eldarins huvud sjönk tills den unge prinsen av Gondor, med en djup suck somnade mot bordets träskiva. Avalon tömde sin pipa och betraktade den djupt sovande Eldarin. Så uttröttad var hans kropp av sorgbearbetningen att han somnade så fort oron släppte. Avalon lyfte försiktigt upp Eldarin i sin famn och bar honom till hans kammare. Prinsen sov tryggt på Avalons starka armar. Han bar in Eldarin till hans kammare och bäddade ner honom. När Avalon såg på den lugnt sovande ynglingen gick hans tankar till Aragorn son av Arathorn, Gondors första sanna konung. Han hade en gång lovat att skydda Gondor och Aragorns ätt. Länge hade de inte behövt honom, men nu har tiden kommit att ära det löfte Avalon gav Aragorn på hans dödsbädd. Denna, Aragorns sjätte ättling påminde mycket om den gamle konungen. Avalon kunde nästan se honom i Eldarins ögon. Även om denna yngling inte kommer att bli konung över Gondor, så har han mycket att erbjuda sitt folk. Avalon suckade och sade tyst för sig själv.

"Melyanna jag ska ta väl hand om honom. Må den nåd som givits mig även lysa över honom, han ska inte få skadas…"

Avalon lämnade kammaren och återvände till smedjan.

Eldarin vaknade tidigt morgonen därpå. Han hade inte sovit så många timmar men kände sig ändå förvånansvärt utvilad. Han bytte till sina reskläder och drog på skinnstövlarna, de kändes om möjligt mer bekväma idag än när han provat dem kvällen innan. Eldarin hängde kappan över sina axlar och såg sig i spegeln. Spännet glimmade mot kappans tunna väv, han synade det en stund. Melyanna hade burit ett likadant och mindes han inte helt fel bar både Safair och Arania ett i en kedja runt sin hals.

Han rättade till sina kläder och insåg att hans fysik hade förändrats under vistelsen i Vattnadal. Han hade blivit mycket tunn under sin långa resa från Gondor, nu såg han frisk och stark ut igen, han var redo att återvända. Eldarin tog sin ränsel, sade farväl till kammaren och gick till matsalen. Den stora salen var full med resklädda människor. Eldarin åt tyst och betraktade alla människor runtomkring honom. Där fanns många unga män han aldrig sett tidigare. Alla bara svärd eller båge och alla hade en slängkappa med huva i en varm mörkgrön ton som hölls ihop med ett spänne format som ett silverträd. Eldarin försökte räkna antalet amazorer i rummet, men det tycktes omöjligt. Något hundratal bågprydda kvinnor var det garanterat. Amazorerna bar höga mörka skinnstövlar, mörkblå tunikor och grå slängkappor, även dem knäppta med silverträdsspännen. Men bara Eldarin bar den typ av spänne som Melyanna burit, med en grön sten i trädets mitt. Avalon och Safair syntes inte till.

"Är du redo, Eldarin av Gondor? "

Eldarin såg upp från sin frukost och mötte Imras klara blick.

"Så klar jag kan vara…" mumlade han till svar.

"Bra, vi samlas på gården om en stund, sen bär det av. Jag förstår att ni och Avalon planlagt vår rutt."

"Ja, vi har sett över den. Vi passerar alla platser ni markerat utom byn Bri. De amazorer ni önskat hämta upp där får ansluta sig efter vägen. Avalon kan förklara närmare."

Imra nickade och gav sig av för att stämma av läget med sina undre befäl. Eldarin gick ut i trädgården. Kanske skulle det vara sista gången han såg denna underbara plats. Han ville memorera varje träd och varje utsmyckning. När han styrde stegen mot stallet möttes han av Avalon och Safair. Mellan dem, ledd av Avalon gick Asfaloth. Hästen bar en vacker, handsydd sadel beckorerad med broderier i silver och guld och seldon i samma stil. Mot den vita hästens panna vilade en vacker grå alvsten. Hästen gnäggade till och sprang fram till Eldarin när den fick syn på honom.

"Han är lättare för dig att rida nu", sade Avalon och log när han steg farm till Eldarins sida.

"Ja, det underlättar mycket för mig, även om Asfaloth inte kastar av sin ryttare…"

Eldarin såg på Avalon. Alven bar en mörkt vinröd tunika, grå byxor och en alvkappa som Eldarins. Men Avalons kappa knäpptes samman med ett grönt löv med silverådror. Avalon log när han såg spännet på Eldarins kappa.

"Kom nu, Eldarin. Det är dags att vi ger oss av. "

På gården satt alla klara på sina hästar när Avalon Safair och Eldarin anlände. Köket delade ut matpaket till var och en. Köksredskap, tält och annat de kunde behöva hade lastats på några större arbetsdjur längst bak i truppen uppställning. Annars bar var ryttare sina egna packningar. Samtliga av resenärerna var hästburna. Det fanns inte tid att gå till fots. Så det som begränsat truppens storlek var tillgången på riddjur. Skaran som stod redo var ändå nära fyrahundra personer, tvåhundrafemtio av dem, lågt räknat var amazorer. Avalon kramade om Safair och kysste hennes panna. Han lovade att sända bud så snart de nått fram till Gondor. Avalon satte sig upp på Mithwen och höjde sin hand i ett farväl till Vattnadal. Sen gav sig truppen iväg men Avalon och Eldarin i spetsen. Safair höjde sin ringprydda hand i luften och Vattnadals portar slöts bakom dem.


	13. Vägen till Minas Tirith

Kap 13: Vägen till Minas Tirith

Truppen red efter den östra landsvägen och passerade Vadstället, gränsen till Vattnadals marker. Avalon kände viss oro över att korsa vattnet. Safair var trotts allt kvar i Vattnadal. Han skulle vara för långt bort för att kunna skydda henne vid fara. Den enda försäkring han hade var att Safair bar Nenya, vattnets ring, den skulle hålla henne trygg och säker, som den en gång syddat Lórien. Åsarna runt Vadstället ekade av minnen. Eldarin var nästan säker på att han hörde Melyannas skratt bland kullarna, men det tonade bort så fort hans tankar klarnade. Asfaloth och Mithwen stegade graciöst fram över vägen, de andra hästarna hade svårt att hålla deras tempo. Stacks väster om Sista bron vek de av från landsvägen och red inåt landet. Avalon ville inte att truppen skulle färdas att för nära Morias svarta portar. Det hade naturligtvis gått snabbare att resa efter bergen, men markerna där var allt för oroliga. När truppen slog läger för natten var himlen redan stjärnklar. Eldarin var trött men hans hjärta bjöd honom att fortsätta, han ville nå Gondor så fort som möjligt.

"Hästarna och dina medresenärer måste få vila, deras djur har inte samma styrka som Mithwen och Asfaloth," svarade Avalon när Eldarin insisterade på att fortsätta.

Eldarin tog till sig orden mycket motvilligt. Man fällde upp tälten och förberedde några eldar. Avalon gick runt och strödde ett fint pulver över veden.

"_Naredel…" _mumlade Eldarin igenkännande när han såg eldens mörka flammor.

"Ja," svarade Avalon och satte sig vid Eldarins sida. "Ruinpulvret som gör röken osynlig framställs av Ängstistel och Hjorttrav. De växer nästan bara i skogarna runt gamla Lórien nu mer. Jag och Melyanna brukade hämta dem tills… tills Melyanna insisterade på att göra det själv. Hon tyckte om att färdas genom de trakterna. Mina varningens ord vägde aldrig särskilt tungt..."

Eldarin såg på Avalon. En blank tår rann ner för alvens kind. Avalon torkade bort den och rotade i sin ränsel efter sin pipa. Han tände den och drog tyst några djupa bloss. Sedan räckte han pipan frågande till Eldarin. Prinsen tog motvilligt emot den. Imra och några andra amazorer satt också vid elden. De såg Eldarins misstänksamma min.

"Jag tror inte du måste…" retades Imra medan hon fortsatte att tälja på trä till de pilspetsar smeden förberett.

Eldarin såg lite irriterat på henne och tog mycket försiktigt ett bloss. Villt hostande och fräsande flög han upp och räckte pipan tillbaka till Avalon. Han var tvungen att lämna sin plats vid elden en stund för att få frisk luft. Avalon log och såg efter prinsen. En liten stund senare återvände Eldarin till elden, hans ögon var röda och irriterade.

"Det där kan inte vara bra för hälsan…" mumlade han tyst. Han såg sin omkring, många hade redan lagt sig i sina tält för att sova. Amazorerna hade dragit sig undan till en liten trädunge inte långt från lägret. De sov ogärna på öppna marker. Imra och hennes vänner sade god natt även de och drog sig tillbaka. Eldarin satt och nickade vid Avalons sida.

"Sov du också Eldarin", uppmanade Avalon. "Jag vakar över lägret."

"Avalon, jag såg underliga spår i närheten när jag gick för att rensa lungorna nyss. Jag tycker inte att du borde vaka ensam."

"Ser du kullarna där borta i månskenet?" Avalon pekade en bit bort med pipans hals. "Det är gravåsar, kummel. I dem bor kummelgastar. Farliga varelser som jagar allt levande. De existerar bara i världen mellan dröm och verklighet, men lämnar tydliga spår efter sig."

Eldarin såg förfärat på Avalon. "Hur kunde ni välja en så dålig lägerplats? Ni riskerar livet på hela truppen!"

"Sch! Lugn Eldarin, du behöver inte vara orolig", sade Avalon lugnande. "Ni alla färdas i mitt ljus, alla bär min välsignelse… spännena ni bär skiner som stjärnor i deras värld. De vågar inte komma nära, ej heller skada er. Det som är bra med kummelgastarna är att de håller orcher och annat otyg borta."

Eldarin såg på sitt spänne, den gröna alvstenen glimmade med en inre grå lyster.

"De andra har ingen grön sten i sitt spänne?"

"Nej, det finns inte så många sådana stenar att få tag på här. De härstammar från det gamla alvriket i norra Mörkmården."

"Är de kraftfulla?"

"Inte i den storleken, den får dig dock att skina lite starkare än de andra. Spännet är format som det träd min farfar Thranduil bar på sin vapensköld. Den har vandrat från honom till min far och slutligen till mig."

"Det är er vapensköld… er symbol."

"Vacker, tycker du inte?" svarade Avalon och log.

Eldarin granskade spännet, han var mycket fäst vid det. "Men ni bär inte något träd?" konstaterade han och såg på Avalons spänne.

Alven log och kastade en blick på sitt lövformade kappspänne, silverådrorna glimmade i lägerledens dunkla ljus.

"Det härstammar från Lothlórien, den plats där jag växte upp, underbara Lothlórien. Så vacker årets alla månader. Nimrodells klara källa, de magnifika trädens kronor som sträckte sig upp mot himmelen. Som jag längtar efter att få höra vinden spela bland trädens löv, vandra mellan de storslagna stammarna på marker täckta av gyllene Elanor. Känna den lugnande närvaron av Galadriel…"

_I Dwimordene i Lórien,_

_Blott sällan såg man spår av män:_

_Ej dödligt öga sett det ljus_

_Som skimrar evigt i dess hus._

_Galadriel, Galadriel_

_I klara kvällsprångs fagra kväll_

_Med stjärna vit i snövit hand_

_Obefläckat skirt är löv och land_

_I Dwimordene, i Lórien_

_Långt bortom var dröm av dödens män_.

_Jag sjöng om löv, om löv av guld, om gyllne löv i dans,_

_Jag sjöng om vind, som styrde in mot breda grenars krans._

_Men bortom måne, bortom sol med vredens skum gick sjön:_

_Vid stranden utav Ilmarin där står en gyllenlönn._

_Den lyste under stjärnorna vid aftonlandets hall,_

_I Eldamar vid Tirions, den vita borgens vall,_

_Där gyllenlöven länge skälvt i vittförgnetna år,_

_Men bortom havet faller här de glömda alvers tår._

_O Lórien, nu är vintern här med dag så kall och kort._

_Med lövens fall i floden som av strömmens arm bärs bort._

_O Lórien, alltför länge på vår dömda strand jag går._

_Och kransen vissnar kring mitt hår av gyllne elanor._

_Men sjunger jag om segel, säg vad skepp kan ge mig fri?_

_Och ta mig hem på vredgat hav vid storm och måsars skri?_

Avalon sjöng med klar stämma och Eldarin lysande förundrat, sedan log han mot Avalon.

"Tänk att jag hört alvkonungen sjunga… och ännu har jag mitt vett och sans i behåll."

Avalon kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

"Melyanna talade också om Lórien, var ligger denna plats?" fortsatte Eldarin.

"I den gyllene skogen, på andra sidan bergen."

"Den gyllene skogen! Eldarin ställde sig förskräckt upp, men där bor häxan! Den ondskefulla med ögon likt en galen hund! Hon som lockar män i fördärvet, ni kan inte mena allvar?"

Alven reste sig hotfullt till sin fulla längd och hans ögon glimmade hårt ner mot Eldarin. "Nämn ett ont ord till om Galadriel i min närvaro och jag svär att ni ska få ångra den stund de föll över er tunga!"

Eldarin såg förskräckt på Avalon, svalde hårt och bad försiktigt om ursäkt.

"Det gör ingenting, sov nu Eldarin", mumlade Avalon och satte sig igen.

Eldarin gick lite skamset till sin sovplats. Han sov i närheten av elden så Avalon skulle kunna väck honom när det var dags för hans vaktpass. Eldarin såg på Avalon, alven såg mycket sorgsen ut där han satt med sin kappa svept om sig, tyst puffande på sin pipa.

"Var ni mycket nära?" frågade Eldarin försiktigt

"Hon var min mormor…"

"Så hon tillhörde samma vackra folk som ni, Safair och Melyanna?"

"Ja, hon var fagrast av alla midgårds varelser, näst efter Arania…" ett litet leende smet ut över alvens läppar "men sov nu Eldarin. Det blir en lång dag i morgon."

Eldarin vände sig om och somnade nästan omgående. "Väck mig för mitt vaktpass…" mumlade han innan han föll in i sömnens töcken.

"Det ska jag Eldarin, son av Eledar…" svarade Avalon tyst.

Eldarin vaknade av att han frös. Morgonen var grå och kall. Solen hade ännu inte stigit helt över horisonten och börjat värma upp världen. Elden brann fortfarande och ett par amazorer stod och samtalade lågmält runt den. De var svåra att upptäcka med sina grå kappor i det dunkla morgon diset. Alven syntes inte till. Eldarin funderade varför Avalon inte väckt honom. Han rullade ihop sina filtar och gick för att värma sig vid elden. Amazorerna hälsade och han svarade sömnigt.

"Var är Avalon?" frågade han och värmde sina frusna händer vid elden.

"Avalon, Imra och några andra har gått för att jaga. Vi ska inte äta av vår vägkost om inte nöden tränger det", svarade en av kvinnorna. "De borde vara tillbaka snart."

Eldarin såg sig omkring i dunklet. En rysning klättrade upp efter hans ryggrad när han tänkte på de väsen Avalon nämnt kvällen innan.

"Där är de!" utbrast en av kvinnorna och pekade ut i morgondimman. Eldarin såg åt det håll hon pekade och upptäckte några gestalter som närmade sig. Jaktlyckan hade varit god, två vackra hjortar hade de fällt. Man började genast tillreda dem. Avalon hämtade en kittel och hängde den över elden där Eldarin satt. Han plockade fram lite örter ur sin ränsel och bryggde te på dem.

"Varför väckte du mig inte? Jag hade följt med och hjälpt er." sade Eldarin när Avalon satt sig ner.

"Du sov så fridfullt, jag nämndes inte väcka dig." svarade Avalon med ett leende och räckte Eldarin en kopp av tet. Eldarin tog tacksamt emot den och värmde sina frusna händer vid koppen. Tet var aromatiskt och stärkande. Eldarin sträckte på sig och mötte Avalons forskande blick.

"Din rygg är fortfarande stel."

"Ja, jag måste sovit på en rot… eller så är det gårdagens långa ritt som gör sig påmind."

Avalon log och ställde ifrån sig sin tekopp. "Du är för ung för att bära ålderskrämpor. Vänd din rygg mot mig så ska jag se över den."

Eldarin gjorde som Avalon sa och kände den välgörande värmen från alvens händer mot sin rygg. Genast kände han sig både mjukare och piggare.

När frukosten var avklarad gav de sig av. Solen hade hunnit en bra bit upp på himlen innan lägret var sammanpackat. De fortsatte resan över markerna mellan Porla älven, som hade sitt flöde från källor bland dimmigabergen, i närheten av Vattnadal och den östra landsvägen.

Landet var i princip obebott, men här och där fanns små bosättningar. Eldarin tyckte att de stannade vid nästan varje by. Imra hade nämnt att amazorer skulle ansluta efter vägen men att plocka upp en eller två bågprydda kvinnor från varje by! Innan dagen var slut hade tolv nya amazorer anslutit sig. Landskapet de färdades genom var bördigt och eftersom de red söderut blev det bara grönare och grönare. Skogen var tät men inte så snårig att truppen hade några problem att ta sig fram. När Avalon funnit en bra lägerplats började tälten resas. Det var ännu inte riktigt mörkt och Eldarin tyckte att de stannat allt för tidigt.

"I morgon kan vi nå Gröna vägen och korsa Grå floden. Där ska vi möta fler som vill ansluta sig till vår trupp. De som färdats efter vägarna från väst. Sen är det bara två dagars ritt till Rohan passet, om hästarna klarar tempot och markerna är vänliga. Vi hinner till Gondor i tid, Eldarin, du behöver inte vara orolig." lugnade Avalon honom.

Eldarin såg sig rastlöst omkring. Han kunde omöjligt sitta still hela kvällen. Han spanade ut över markerna efter liknande kullar som de sovit bredvid kvällen innan, men han såg inga.

"Nej", mumlade Avalon som om alven kunnat höra Eldarins tankar, "det finns inga kummel här, vilket gör att vi måste vara försiktiga. Kom Eldarin, vi ser oss omkring."

De lämnade hästarna i lägret och gick till fots in i skogen. Eldarin var trött i kroppen trots sin rastlöshet och hade svårt att hålla Avalons tempo. Alven stegade lätt och outtröttligt över marken. Eldarin kunde inte låta bli att förundras. Den långe alven såg tung ut i hans ögon med sin muskulösa kropp, men hans fötter tycktes knappt nudda vid markens gräs och lämnade inga spår där han gått fram. Plötsligt hejdade han sig och signalerade till Eldarin att vara tyst. Avalon tog några smidiga språng upp på ett litet krön framför dem och hukade sig bakom ett stenröse. Så vinkade han fram Eldarin. Eldarin försökte ta sig fram så tyst som möjligt. Han satte sig på knä vid Avalon sida och försökte se vad alven pekade på. Den skyende dagen gjorde det svårt för Eldarin att upptäcka något särskilt i den grönskande sänkan nedanför kullen.

"Jag ser inget", viskade Eldarin.

Avalon log. "Snart gör du det, lyssna…"

Eldarin ansträngde sig och tyckte att han hörde någon som sjöng.

_Den väg jag vandrar, går och går_

_Från dörrens sten, där upp den rann_

_Nu ringlar fjärran stigens spår_

_Som jag ska följa om jag kan…_

Så uppenbarade sig en liten figur ur grönskan. Han gick och trallade för sig själv, följandes en för ögat nästan osynlig stig mellan buskarna. Hans hår var krulligt och han stod inte många fot över marken. Eldarin log.

"En vän kan hända?" frågade Avalon tyst.

"Definitivt en vänlig själ", svarade Eldarin och steg fram ur gömstället. "Forester! Forester Bagger!" Ropade han.

Den lille hoben stannade till och såg mot Eldarin utan att reagera.

"Din kappa gör dig svår att upptäcka…" påminde Avalon. Som satt kvar vid röset.

"Jag ska gå och möta honom", sade Eldarin och skyndade ner för sluttningen. Nu reagerade hoben och blickade förvånat mot Eldarin.

"Det var minsann en fröjdens syn för ögat!" utbrast han, "är det inte Eldarin av Gondor jag har framför mig?"

"Dina ögon bedrar dig inte min vän", svarade Eldarin. "Vad gör ni i dessa trakter?"

"Jag lämnade Gondor vid ungefär samma tid som er och har vistats hos några vänner i trakten under vintern. Men nu när landet åter brister ut i grönska har jag svårt att hålla fötterna stilla. Än finns det många stigar att vandra. Du min vän, är på väg tillbaka till Gondor antar jag."

"Ja, mina steg leder mig tillbaka." svarade Eldarin. "Kom och dela vårt läger i natt."

"Det skulle glädja mig att få göra er sällskap. Ni färdas inte ensam förståss?"

"Nej, en trupp bågskyttar och svärdbärare har slagit läger just bortanför kullarna. Deras anförare är någon jag bara måste få presentera er för."

Eldarin såg mot krönet, men kunde inte se Avalon. Han hade inte märkt att alven lämnat kullen och nu steg fram ur ett buskage strax bakom honom.

"Tack Eldarin, men jag tror inte att någon presentation är nödvändig", sade alven och fällde tillbaka huvan på sin kappa.

"Avalon! Min gamle vän!" utbrast hoben och kramade om alven som satt sig på knä i gräset för att kunna möta omfamningen. "Jag borde ha förstått att det var till er han vänt sig. Ni har förståss gött honom hela vintern. Det syns på hans fysik, starkt blir folket i Vattnadal på er kost."

Eldarin såg storögt på hoben. "Ni har mötts tidigare!"

"Den här lille hoben har haft mer skador än någon annan varelse jag har haft att göra med. Vad du än kan räkna upp så har han drabbats av det", sade Avalon och skrattade. "Ibland förstår jag inte hur du överlevt."

"Vi Baggrar är av rejält virke, som Järnek står vi när vinden viner."

"Med trädkronan bland molnen?"

"Världen är för vacker för att inte upplevas, min vän."

Eldarin stod stum av förvåning. Han skakade oförstående på sitt huvud. "Men när ni talade om era visor i Gondor, lät det som om alver bara var legender, sagor från en försvunnen tid. Ni viste redan då att… ni kände redan Avalon!"

"Naturligtvis, varför tror ni att jag var så noga med att lära er lite vackrare visor än de ni redan kunde? Avalon, du skulle bara höra vilka hemska saker denne unge man säger och sjunger om er."

"Jag kan föreställa mig…" mumlade Avalon och sneglade på Eldarin.

"Men var är lady Melyanna? Om jag inte misstar mig helt skulle hon aldrig stanna i Vattnadal om ni gav er ut på en färd av denna sort. Var gömmer hon sig?"

Avalon suckade sorgset och reste sig. "Lady Melyanna och Lady Arania finns inte längre med oss. Ondskans mörker berövade dem deras liv."

Hobens blick blev mycket sorgsen. "Det var sannerligen inga glädjebud. Jag ska skriva dem båda vackra kväden och nedteckna dem i min bok. Så deras minne blir bevarat för eftervärlden."

Avalon log försiktigt och fällde upp huvan på sin kappa. Så övertog han hobens packning.

"Kom nu Forester, det börjar skymma. Vi går till lägret."

De gick tillbaka till truppen. Där hade man redan börjat förbereda middagsmålet. Jägarna hade fällt några kaniner som komplement till de djur som fällts dagen innan och den föda som togs från reskosten. Många hade träffat hoben tidigare under hans vistelse i Vattnadal och hälsade glatt den lille vissamlaren. Efter kvällsmålet samlades man runt eldarna. Hoben sjöng många sånger, visor och kväden från alla hörn av Midgård. Man berättade sagor och gladdes som man brukat i Eldarnas sal. Stämningen var hög och skratten många. Alven satt dock tyst stirrandes in i elden. Han lämnade ganska snart den glada skaran och drog sig undan. Avalon gick till Mithwen och lade tröstsökande sitt huvud mot hästens hals. Hästen puffade tröstande och uppmuntrande med sin mule mot Avalons axel.

Han tog ett smidigt språng upp på hästens rygg och Mithwen satte av in mot skogen. Avalon kände vinden mot sitt ansikte och hästens galopperande hovar mot marken. Han ville fly undan, ville rida så långt bort att ingen någonsin skulle finna honom igen, ensamheten ekade i hans bröst. Mithwen stannade till vid en liten sjö några åsar bort. Avalon steg av och gick fram mot vattnet. Han satte sig på knä och lade försiktigt sin hand mot ytans spegel. Som om han tittat genom ett fönster kunde han se Safair, hon satt vid trädgårdsdammen i Vattnadal och såg på honom. Hon lade sin hand mot Avalons och han kunde nästan känna hennes hand mot sin. Safair log och talade tröstande på sitt eget sätt. Avalon hörde hennes ord i sina tankar och kände sig genast lite bättre. Han lyfte handen från vattenytan och Safairs bild bleknade bort. Avalon vände sin blick mot himmelen. Stjärnorna tindrade vackert. I samma ögonblick som en stjärna föll och lämnade ett ljust stråk bakom sig, tyckte han att han kunde höra Aranias röst mellan träden. Hon bad honom att vara stark, att inte låta sårgen gro fast i han själ. Men budskapet sveptes bort med vinden. Mithwen stegade fram till Avalon och alven reste sig åter. För en ovan åskådare skulle de ha liknat vålnader i månljuset. Ty både häst och ryttare glimmade i ett sällsamt ljus. När de återvände till lägret hade de flesta redan gått och lagt sig för natten. Eldarin och Forester satt ensamma och talade när Avalon och Mithwen uppenbarade sig i eldens sken.

"Så, där är du…" mumlade hoben när han fick syn på Avalon. "Vi trodde nästan att du lämnat oss för gott."

"Jag har inga sådana planer… just nu." svarade alven.

Hoben räckte honom hans pipa. "Här, jag tog mig friheten att iordningställa den för er. Stoppad med gamle Toby, den finaste tobaken i hela Flyke, kanske i hela världen."

Avalon tog tacksamt emot den och satte sig ner vid elden.

"Jag talade just med unge Eldarin här om ert folk och den roll ni spelar bland dem."

"Eldarin tror inte på alver…" påminde Avalon.

"Man kan säga att jag blivit överbevisad…" mumlade Eldarin.

"Avalon, sjung oss en visa. Det var länge sedan jag hörde er klara stämma", uppmanade hoben.

"En annan gång min vän, mitt hjärta är för tungt."

De satt tysta en stund och såg in i elden. Tillslut uppmanade Avalon sina vänner att lägga sig för natten. Eldarin protesterade lite, han tyckte att även Avalon borde sova. Envist satt han uppe tills hans huvud föll mot markens mjuka gräs.

Nästa morgon väcktes Eldarin av Avalon. Himlen brann röd av den stigande solen. Eldarin hade sovit där han stupat bredvid elden. Avalon hade lagt en filt om honom framåt morgonen. Eldarin funderade på om Avalon sovit över huvudtaget. Han verkade dock ganska pigg i sina rörelser. En kittel med vatten sjöd på elden. Eldarin tog åter emot sitt morgon te från Avalons hand. Frukosten bestod av rester från middagsmålet kvällen innan. Eldarin var hungrig och åt med god aptit. Avalon och andra sidan petade bara förstrött i köttbitarna, sedan räckte han sin portion till Eldarin och gick för att se till hästarna. Eldarin såg på den orörda måltiden och oroades. Den lille hoben hade beslutat att resa till Gondor med truppen. Han ville inte missa deras intåg i Minas Tirith för allt silver i Midgård. Eldarin erbjöd honom att rida framför honom på Asfaloth. Forester accepterade glatt, Asfaloth var stark nog att bära dem båda långa sträckor. De talade mycket. Den lille hoben berättade om sina resor och alla underbara platser han besökt.

"Men den fagraste av dem alla måste vara _Imladirs_, sade hoben lyiskt. Det finns texter som talar om Lothlórien, alvriket i Gyllene skogens hjärta, det skulle kanske kunna vara den enda plats som överglänser Vattnadal."

"Gondor är inte så dåligt det heller…" svarade Eldarin.

"Nog är det vackert, men rätt stenigt…"

"Kära Gondor… om jag bara fått återse dig i en mer glädjande stund än den som ska komma…"

_Gondor, Gondor, mellan hav och vita kammar_

_Västanvindens hem, där ljus bland silverstammar_

_Fäller skimmerregn i forntidskungars bygd._

_Murar, torn, din gyllene tron, din kronas skygd!_

_Gondor, skall människor skåda silverträdets tjäll_

_Eller blot västvind svepa mellan hav och fjäll?_

Hoben såg på Eldarin när hans sång tystnade.

"En vacker visa, en visa som jag inte har i min samling. Jag ska nedteckna den i kväll."

"Det var min anfader Aragorn, den store, som sjöng den för länge sedan, innan han kröntes till konung av Gondor… i mitt hjärta hade jag önskat att jag inte gjort den här resan ensam."

"Med denna trupp är man knappast ensam…" konstaterade hoben och såg på de amazorer som följde dem. Eldarin suckade.

"Min käre hob. Jag lämnade Vattnadal med mycket tungt hjärta. Lady Melyanna… jag var blott ett ögonblick ifrån att be henne spendera sitt liv vid min sida, när hon så grymt rycktes från oss."

Forester såg storögt på Eldarin. "Menar ni att ni ville göra Lady Melyanna till er hustru?"

"Jag hade planerat att föra henne till Gondor i vår för vår vigsel."

Hoben rynkade sin panna och gned sig fundersamt om hakan. "Känner Avalon till era planer?"

"Ja visst, jag fick hans välsignelse. Om Melyanna burit samma starka känslor för mig som de jag ännu bär för henne, så hade jag tillåtelse att äkta henne. Men jag får aldrig veta hur hon kände för mig…"

"Lady Melyanna hade många friare… bara under min senaste, ganska korta vistelse i Vattnadal kom en man och bad om hennes hand, jag fick en känsla av att han inte var den första. Lady Melyanna lyssnade aldrig på sin faders råd vanligtvis, men i dessa fall hänvisade hon till honom. Ingen har fått Avalons välsignelse… han måste vara mycket fäst vid er."

Eldarin såg mot Avalon, som red ett stycke framför de övriga. Alven verkade outtröttlig.

"Han oroar mig Forester, jag har inte sett honom sova och han har knappt ätit något sedan vi lämnade Vattnadal."

"Alver är ett märkligt folk, Eldarin. Jag har läst många texter om dem, bland annat står de väl omnämnda i min anfader Bilbos bok. Eldarin, Avalon kan sova med öppna ögon medan han färdas genom ljuset av denna värld. Om nu människor kan kalla det sömn… han vilar själen på alvdrömmars sällsamma stigar."

"Sova med öppna ögon… han nämnde en gång att han finner kraft i sina minnen. Jag trodde inte att han menade det så bokstavligt…"

"Avalon är en mäktig alv Eldarin, i texterna står de att han kanske är den största alvkonungen sedan Gil-galad. Gil-galad var alvernas sista storkonung här i midgård. Under Midgårds andra tidsålder stannade han kvar här, bland oss istället för att resa över haven, med de flesta andra av midgårds första alver. Han stannade för att kämpa mot Sauron under de mörka åren. Gil-galad och Elendil formade en sista allians mellan män och alver och ledde dem till seger mot Saurons trupper under slaget vid Dagorlad, år 3441 enligt er tideräkning. Gil-galad och Elendil besegrade Sauron, men fick båda sätta livet till under slaget. Jag minns en gammal visa som min anfader Bilbo en gång skrev. Den gick ungefär så här:"

_Gil-galad var kung i alvers borg:_

_om honom sjöng harpan med bitter sorg, _

_den siste i fritt och lyckligt land,_

_som härskat från bergen till havets strand._

_Hans lans var skarp och hans klinga ren_

_och vitt över landet hans guldhjälm sken_

_och stjärnors härar i himlens köld_

_sig speglade i hans silversköld._

_För länge sedan red han bort från er_

_och var han nu finns vet ingen mer:_

_hans stjärna släcktes i vånda stor_

_i Mordor, där dödens skugga bor._

"Elendil är min anfader, hans svärd bärs fortfarande av Gondors konung. Det är så mycket av vårt land historia som gått förlorad…" mumlade Eldarin när hoben tystnat.

De nådde inte fram till Grå floden denna kväll. Hästarna var för trötta och Avalon valde att ta en omväg runt marker som kändes för oroliga, ingen ifrågasatte hans beslut. Den kvällen verkade Avalon vara på lite gladare och umgicks mer med truppen än kvällen innan. Forester nedtecknade Eldarins visa och skrev kort om des ursprung. Hoben ville veta när storkonungen sjungit visan, var han befann sig och vad han hade för uppgifter framför honom. Eldarin berättade det han visste och Avalon fyllde på med sin faders ögonvittnesskildring.

"Den sången är knappt ett år äldre än jag."

Eldarin såg storögt på Avalon. "Det kan ni inte mena…"

"Blott ett par dagar senare slogs min far och mor sida vid sida, de var båda med vid slaget om Hornborgen i Rohan."

"Jag glömmer hela tiden bort hur gammal ni egentligen är…" mumlade Eldarin.

"För mitt folk är jag ung…"

"Hur gammal var Legolas när ni föddes?" undrade hoben, som vanligt puffande på sin pipa.

"3264 år", svarade Avalon.

Forester såg intensivt på Eldarin, han ville inte missa prinsens reaktion.

"3264 år… vi som tycker 70 är en högaktningsvärd ålder…" mumlade Eldarin och hade lite svårt att ta till sig det som just sagts. Hoben log och vände sig till Avalon.

"Får vi höra ett kväde denna kväll? Stjärnorna tindrar så vackert… sjung om Elbereth, Varda, stjärnetänderskan."

"Eldarin här kanske somnar vid den visans toner, den är mycket lugnande." sade Avalon och log mot Eldarin.

"Jag tror nog att jag kan klara av en vaggvisa." muttrade Eldarin och svepte sin kappa tätare om sig.

_A Elbereth, Gilthoriel_

_Silivren penna miriel_

_O menel aglar elenath!_

_Na-chaered palandiriel_

_O galadhermmin ennorath_

_Fanúilos, le linnathon_

_Nef aear, si nef aearon!_

Avalon tystnade och log mot Eldarin som somnat mot hans axel. Hoben såg lyriskt på alven

"Din stämma är lika klar och vacker som jag minns den…"

Avalon lade ner Eldarin på gräset vid elden och stoppade om honom med en filt.

"Han är en speciell ung man…" mumlade hoben.

"Han har högt värde för mig, jag har dessutom lovat min dotter att skydda honom."

"Jag hörde att ni välsignat hans önskemål att äkta Lady Melyanna."

"Jag kunde inte ha valt en bättre make för henne om jag fått välja själv. Men jag får aldrig äran att viga dem…"

"Eldarin berättade vad som hänt. Är det verkligen helt hopplöst? Melyanna lever ännu…"

"Jag har inte styrka nog att frigöra henne. Melyannas kropp lever, det är sant. Hur det är ställt med hennes själ vet jag inte. _Feadur_ smiddes för mig en gång. Jag kan inte bryta länken. Trotts att Sauron besegrats och hans ande förvisats från Midgård för alltid, så lever hans onda hantverk kvar. Kanske är det Mirgas ondska som håller Saurons öga glödande… Arania sa alltid att hoppet är det sista som dör. Jag klamrar mig fast vid de orden, men det känns hopplöst. Min dotter är borta."

"Det sägs också att så fort en dörr stängs så öppnas ett fönster… ni får inte förlora hoppet. "

"Alla mina fönster känns igensotade Forester. Jag kan inte se dem… men sov nu, vi ger oss av tidigt i morgon."

Hoben tömde sin pipa och kurade ihop sig under sina filtar. Han somnade nästan omedelbart. Avalon satt vaken och höll elden brinnande.

Morgonen likande de två senaste, men med ett undantag, Eldarin vaknade för egen maskin. Morgonen var mycket tidig, Eldarin låg en stund och såg hur solens strålar drev natten på flykt. Han satte sig upp och såg Avalon sitta vid elden, kitteln med morgonte sjöd redan för fullt.

"God morgon…" gäspade han och sträckte på sig.

"Har du sovit bra?" frågade Avalon och vände sig mot Eldarin.

"Som en prins…" svarade han och log. Avalon skrattade försiktigt och räckte Eldarin hans morgonte. Eldarin tog emot koppen och satte sig vid Avalons sida.

"Var är Forester?" undrade han när han såg att hobens sovplats var tom.

"Han hjälper till att förbereda frukosten." svarade Avalon och plockade fram ett stycke _Lembas_ ur sin ränsel. Han bröt en bit och knaprade aptitlöst på den.

"Jag oroas för er…" mumlade Eldarin, "ni äter nästan ingenting och sover inte alls."

"Det är ingen fara med mig Eldarin, men tack för tanken."

Eldarin såg på Avalon, alven verkade inte trött, men hans ögon var mattare än de brukade vara. När frukosten var avklarad gav de sig av. Forester red åter framför Eldarin på Asfaloths starka rygg. Hoben talade om alvernas gamla riken och deras indelning. Eldarin lyssnade med ett halvt öra. Hans tankar fanns just nu i Gondors vita stad. Han saknade sin mor och Arandil. I sina dagdrömmar presenterade han dem för Melyanna. På palatstrappan mötte Melyanna Gondors folk som hans blivande hustru. Alla gladdes och älskade henne. Gerhard och Nalgar hade ingen plats i Eldarins drömvärld.

Framåt eftermiddagen närmade sig truppen Gröna vägen. Imra och Avalon red i förväg för att möta de som skulle ansluta sig till truppen. Under deras färd från Vattnadal hade tretio personer anslutit sig. Tjugo av dem var amazorer. Eldarin funderade på hur många som skulle möta dem. Det kunde inte finnas hur många amazorer som helst i Midgård.

När Asfaloth travade upp för den sista höjden före vägen kunde inte Eldarin tro den syn som mötte honom. Vid sidan av vägen fanns ett stort läger som fullständigt myllrade av människor. Tält och hästar i mängder stod uppställda i prydliga rader. Färgglada banderoller fladdrade i den lätta brisen, i lägrets mitt fanns ett stort, brandgult tält som kröntes med en flagga i rött med ett vitt lejon. Flagan för Ekenbrand herre av Västfold.

"Du store tid…" mumlade Eldarin.

"Det måste finnas fem-, sexhundra personer där nere!" utbrast Forester.

De red ner för höjden och fram till lägret. Avalon stod vid den stora lägerelden och talade med två högväxta män klädd i kopparfärgat klädestål. Eldarin steg fram och hälsade. Den äldre av de båda männen sträckte fram sin hand till hälsning.

"Så detta är Eldarin av Gondor, ditt namn har färdats långväga i den västra världen under vintern. Mitt namn är Finrold Ekenbrand, herre över Västfold, detta är min son Fingol."

Eldarin hälsade artigt på dem båda. "Västfold, Ekenbrand, det var länge sedan man såg till er ätt i Gondor."

"Våra vägar har inte passerat Gondor på mycket länge, av slumpen men också medvetet. Vi har inte blandat oss med folket från Gondor sedan Gideon förvisade Arania. Det är i hennes ära vi är här. Som jag just sa till Avalon här, tusen man kunde vi avvara, hoppas att det är tillräckligt."

Eldarin spärrade upp sina ögon av förvåning. "Finns det så många man i lägret?"

"Nej, inte ännu. Resterande anländer i kväll eller i natt. Här är bara min närmaste trupp och de amazorer som samlats från västa världen."

Imra anslöt sig männen, hon såg över ett dokument hon fått av sina västra befäl och vände sig sedan till Avalon.

"Alla som kallats har kommit. Ytterligare ansluter sig senare. Många av västerns amazorer har fört med sig sina lärlingar. Vi är nu totalt sexhundra personer. "Sexhundra bågskyttar, tusen ryttare, svärdbärare från Vattnadal…" nästan tvåtusen personer! Stammade Eldarin.

"Är ni förvånad, Eldarin av Gondor?" frågade Finrold och log åt prinsens nästan chockade min. "Det här stödet kan ni tacka er fagre vän för."

Avalon log men sade ingenting, utan gick för att utfodra hästarna.

På kvällen satt de som vanligt runt lägerleden. De sista av Finrolds ryttare hade anlänt några timmar tidigare. Det hade varit en storslagen syn att se ryttarna komma längs Gröna vägen. De som red på flankerna hade brinnande bloss i sina händer för att lysa de övriga vägen. Eldarna hade fått ryttarnas kopparfärgade rustningar att glimma likt en ström av flytande metall. Eldarin kände stort hopp, Gondor hade kanske en möjlighet att klara av hotet med sådan kraftfull assistans. De talade till långt in på natten. Ekenbrand berättade om sitt land sydväst om Isengård. Eldarin, som aldrig varit i de trakterna lyssnade intresserat och den lille hoben fick ett par nya visor till sin samling. När det var dags att lägga sig för natten, erbjöd Ekenbrand sina gäster att sova på de extra tältsängar han hade iordningställt i sitt stora tält.

"Men ni min vän", sade han till Avalon, "kan sova vid elden om ni så önskar. Jag vet att ni får bättre frid under stjärnorna än under min tältduk. Er andra måste jag insistera på att ni tar del av min gästfrihet."

Eldarin och Forester accepterade, det skulle bli skönt med lite omväxling från att sova på bara marken. Imra valde att gå till amazorerna och Avalon satt kvar vid elden.

Eldarin vaknade mycket tidigt, solen hade ännu inte börjat stiga över horisonten. Ekenbrands tältsängar var så bekväma, jämfört med deras tidigare sovplatser, att han redan kände sig utvilad. Han smög ut ur tältet för att inte väcka de som fortfarande sov. Vid lägerelden fann han Finrold. Herren av Västfold var redan vaken och hälsade tyst när han såg Eldarin stiga ut ur tältet. Eldarin suckade och besvarade hälsningen. Med en uppgiven blick satte han sig vid elden och värmde sina morgonfrusna händer.

"Hur kommer det sig att det alltid är någon vaken före mig, hur tidigt jag än stiger upp?"

"Du är ung, Eldarin. Du behöver din sömn… och du är inte ensam."

Finrold pekade mot sin ena sida. Det lätta morgondiset hade gjort att Eldarin inte lagt märke till det tidigare. Ett stycke från den plats där Finrold satt, låg Avalon. Han låg på rygg med öppna ögon och sina vackra händer i kors över bröstet. Eldarin såg forskande på Avalon.

"Sover han verkligen? Hans ögon är vidöppna."

"Levande natt blandas med dvalans dröm, alver sover inte som vi människor." svarade Finrold.

"Fascinerande…" mumlade Eldarin, och smög närmare Avalon. Han sträckte ut sin hand för att röra vid honom.

"Jag skulle låta bli om jag var i era kläder…" viskade Ekenbrand. "Känner han sig det minsta hotad under sin halvdvala, så kan han sträcka ut en av sina händer och kväva er innan ni hinner reagera."

Eldarin svalde hårt och återvände till sin plats vid elden. "Hur kommer det sig att ni känner varandra egentligen? Ni folk från Västfold är inte ofta på resande fot…"

Ekenbrand log och lade mer ved på elden. "För tretio år sedan sökte herren av Västfold upp Avalon. Han hade hört om vår väns helade kunskaper. Hans son hotades till livet av en illaluktande svulst, belägen på pojkens nacke. Avalon räddade mitt liv… min son står också i skuld till vår vän. Min hustru kunde inte bära barn, så vi sökte upp Avalon och han lade sina helande händer på henne."

"Och nu har ni en son?"

"Ja, han har även två yngre systrar." sade Ekenbrand och log nöjt. "När jag hörde att de amazorer som fanns i vårt land gjorde sig klara för att förena sig med er trupp kunde jag inte låta bli att hjälpa till."

"Gondor står i stor tacksamhetsskuld till er."

"Jag har vanligtvis inget att göra med Gondor, inte heller är mina tankar allt för höga om dess regering."

"Vakta din tunga Finrold Ekenbrand…" mumlade Eldarin.

"Det är upp till er att överbevisa mig…" log herren av Västfold.

Utan förvarning satte sig Avalon upp och såg sig omkring

"God morgon", sade Eldarin när Avalon mötte hans blick. "Idag sov jag mindre än er."

Avalon log och rullade ihop sina filtar. "Ja, Eldarin. Två timmars sömn på fyra nätter är alldeles för mycket för er."

Eldarin nickade förläget och Avalon gick för att hämta kitteln. Finrold drack sakta av Avalons te, han såg ut att riktigt njuta. Eldarin tyckte Ekenbrands reaktion på tet var lite överdriven. Tet smakade inte illa, men någon nektar var det inte. Snarare hade det en annan uppgift att fylla än fröjd för smaklökarna. Avalon åt ingen direkt frukost den här morgonen heller. Utan nöjde sig med att knapra på en bit _Lembas. _Eldarin kände åter ett sting av oro för sin vän. Den enda Eldarin sett överleva på så lite var Safair.

Ekenbrand var alltid steget bakom Avalon. Eldarin betraktade dem på avstånd medan lägret packades samman och truppen gjorde sig redo att ge sig av. Eldarin funderade på vad det kunde finnas för tanke bakom att Ekenbrand försökte ställa sig på så onödigt god fot med Avalon. Ekenbrands son Fingol var i samma ålder som Eldarin, hans hår bar samma brunröda nyans som sin far och han var längre än Eldarin, trotts att Eldarin var strax under sex fot hög. De båda unga männen samtalade mycket under dagens ritt och de kom ganska bra överens. Hoben satt som vanligt framför Eldarin och fällde då och då in små menanden i diskussionerna.

När de stannade för att vila och vattna hästarna hade de just passerat Grå floden. Eldarin hade känt visst obehag över att korsa vattnet. Grå floden hade sin källa i och kring sjön utanför Morias portar. Eldarin såg att även Avalon tvekade att korsa floden och han aktade sig noga för att vidröra vattnet. Finrold stod nu och samtalade med Avalon, som han gjort sedan de gav sig av. Eldarin betraktade dem med pannan i djupa veck, medan han satt med hoben och Fingol en bit därifrån.

Forester såg forskande på Eldarin, medan han puffade på sin pipa. "Varför dessa blickar Eldarin?" frågade hoben med mycket fundersamt rynkad panna.

"Ingen särskild anledning…" mumlade Eldarin och drack en klunk ur den vattenflaska han fyllt innan de gav sig av. Eldarin vägrade att dricka vattnet i Grå floden, han gav det inte heller till Asfaloth. "De verkar som om de har mycket att tala om…" mumlade han sedan.

"Det förvånar mig inte", sade Fingol. "Min far har stora planer för vår vän."

Eldarin såg frågande på ädlingen av Västfold.

"Du förstår Eldarin, min far har länge önskat att sammanbinda våra två ätter. För några år sedan mötte jag någon som fick mina tankar att följa samma stig som min far…" Fingol suckade och drog sig till minnes. "Det var sommar och jag följde med en liten trupp som reste till Vattnadal för att handla med deras skickliga hantverkare. När vi var en eller två dagar från Vattnadal blev vi överfallna av ett pack orcher… som en vind kom de farande ur skogen, deras ledare, så full av liv, så stark och modig. Det var några av Vattnadals amazorer, de hjälpte oss att driva orcherna på flykt. Gruppens ledare var Avalons dotter, Melyanna."

Eldarin satte vattnet i halsen och började hosta ljudligt.

"Hon var den mest underbara kvinna jag någonsin mött Eldarin", forsatte Fingol efter att Eldarin hämtat sig. "Hennes svarta hår, tindrande grå ögon, pärlande klara skratt… Omedelbart efter vårt första möte föll jag på knä och friade."

"Vad svarade hon?…" frågade Eldarin tyst.

"Att jag skulle ta upp frågan med hennes far." Fingol rös vid tanken, "Avalons blickar kan vara genomträngande och rätt obehagliga…"

Eldarin log för sig själv, skadeglädjen var han inte stolt över men han kunde inte låta bli att dra på smilbanden. Han viste precis vad Fingol talade om. Men det Fingol sedan sade fick Eldarin att åter sätta vattnet i frontstrupen. Fingol berättade att Avalon sett länge och väl på honom när han lagt fram sitt förslag. Sedan hade alvkonungen svarat att han redan hade ögonen på en make för Melyanna. Den man Avalon valt bar redan hans välsignelse, men han ännu inte kommit till Vattnadal.

"Hur som helst, fortsatte Fingol efter en kort paus. "Eftersom Safair är ouppnåelig för dödliga män och Melyanna så tragiskt lämnat den här världen, kan min far glömma idén om äktenskap mellan mig och någon av Avalons döttrar. Min far ska framföra ett frieri från min syster Felice till Avalon. Han behöver en ny hustru nu när Arania gott bort."

Eldarin kunde inte tro sina öron, att en stor konung som Finrold Ekenbrand av Västfold kunde vara så respektlös. "Aranias aska har ännu inte kallnat och redan har ni skam att komma med sådana förslag." muttrade han.

"En man ska inte leva ensam när han en gång haft en hustru, det är inte bra för honom, det är inte bra för ätten. En ny hustru betyder nya barn och Avalon lämnar kraftfulla ättlingar." svarade Fingol kort.

"Ni skulle förståss föredra om de var till hälften Västfoldingar?"

"Skulle inte ni tycka att det var mycket lämpligt om ättlingar efter en man som Avalon var till hälften från Gondor?"

"De _är_ till hälften från Gondor…" svarade Eldarin och blängde på Fingol.

En kort stund senare gav de sig av. Fingol red nu vid sin far och Avalons sida, lika väl tyckte Eldarin. Nu fick han tillfälle att tacka den lille hoben för hans omtänksamhet...

"Så, det var unge Ekenbrand som bad om Melyannas hand… trevligt av dig att förvarna mig." muttrade Eldarin till Forester.

"Vissa saker måste du komma på själv. Det är mycket mer underhållande", svarade hoben

"Utsätt mig för det där en gång till så kommer du att få veta hur underhållande det kan vara att gå till Gondor…"

Hoben skrattade och Eldarin kunde inte låta bli att smittas till ett leende.

De reste genom Rohan passet och över Rohans slättland, dessa trakter hade Eldarin färdats i förut och han började känna sig riktigt hemma. Ett par dagar senare såg de Endoras gyllene hall glimma i solen, som en solkatt fångad av en spegel långt bort. Eldarin kände hur minnena från slaget mot Nalgar gjorde sig påminda. Plötsligt saknade han sin far otroligt mycket. En enorm lust att berätta för honom om Melyanna ekade i Eldarins bröst. Avalon såg över sin axel och mötte Eldarins blick. Alven lämnade sin plats vid Ekenbrands och Imras sida och red till Eldarin.

"Hur mår du?" frågade han lugnt.

"Jag har mått bättre…" mumlade Eldarin. "Tror ni drottning Eomin tar emot oss?"

"Vi får se, snart borde vi stöta på vaktpatruller. Jag är förvånad över att de låter en så här stor trupp komma så nära staden utan att man undersöker vårt ärende."

Just som Avalon avslutat meningen såg de en trupp ryttare i blanka rusningar komma ridandes mot dem över slätten. Truppen gjorde halt och Ekenbrands, Avalon, Imra och Eldarin red för att möta Rohans ryttare.

"Vilka är ni och vad är ert ärende?" frågade befälhavaren när de båda delegationerna mötes.

"Vi för befälet för en samlad trupp från Västfold och Vattnadal. Vi är på väg till Gondor för att svara hotet från Mordor. Mitt namn är Finrold Ekenbrand, herre av Västfold. Detta är min son Fingol Ekenbrand. Eldarin av Gondor känner ni förståss redan. Vid min sida står också Avalon, konung av Mörkmården, herre av Vattnadal och Imra från Vattnadal vi önskar audiens hos drottning Eomin."

"Glöm inte mig ädle herre av Västfold. Mitt namn är Forester Bagger, kringresande vissamlare." sade den lille hoben och bugade.

"Er känner vi i Rohan, välkommen åter herr Bagger." sade befälhavaren och log mot hoben. Hans blick blev sedan mycket allvarlig och han såg granskande på dem alla. "Det är mäktiga namn ni påstår er bära. Ekenbrand känner jag till, tyvärr också denna ädling av Gondor. Ni andra… påstår att ni är väsen ur våra gamla legender."

Avalon böjde sitt huvud och log.

"Vi är de vi uppger oss för att vara, sade Imra. Rid till drottningen och framför vår önskan att träffa henne, att döma oss är inte er sak."

"Jag kan nästan redan nu framföra svaret på er förfrågan, my Lady. Så länge denna yngling finns bland er är svaret: Nej. Ni, min herre, ska vakta er tunga. Ingen sprider osaning om Avalon av Mörkmården i vårt land. Att påstå ni är den man som äktade Arania av Gondor i lönndom anses som en grov förolämpning. Sådan fräckhet tolereras inte och straffet för er kvickhet blir hårt."

"Vi har amazorer i Endoras, de kan bära vittnesbörd för vår identitet", morrade Imra.

Avalon lade lugnande sin hand på hennes axel. Sedan vände han sig till Eorlingarnas ledare. "Helmar son av Harin, rid till drottning Eomin och framför vår önskan. Berätta vilka vi är, berätta också att Eldarin här har gjort upp med sin släkts förflutna. Han har även fått min välsignelse att äkta Lady Melyanna, Arania av Gondors yngsta dotter, ge henne även denna som en hälsning." Avalon plockade upp en vackert droppformad, grå alvsten ur en av de skinnpåsar som hängde vid hans bälte. Han red fram och lade den i Helmars hand.

"Hur kan ni veta min faders namn?" frågade Helmar och såg förvånat på Avalon.

"Jag vet många saker…2 sade Avalon och såg in i Helmars ögon. "Ni har en skada i höger ben, ni fick en pil i det under en övning för ett par år sedan. Jag kan se över det senare om ni så önskar."

Helmar stirrade på Avalon, beordrade sin trupp mot Endoras och de gav sig av i full galopp. Fingol såg med en mörk blick på Eldarin.

"Ni är den som bär Avalons välsignelse…"

Eldarin nickade "Jag älskade Melyanna mer än livet själv."

"Ingen av oss får henne nu." konstaterade Fingol kort och red tillbaka till truppen med sin far.

Avalon såg efter ryttarna som red mot Endoras. Eldarin och Imra red upp till hans sida.

"Tror ni hon tar emot oss?" undrade Eldarin.

"Hon tar emot oss, men hon kommer kanske att behöva lite övertalning."

"Mina vänners ord väger tungt i Rohan. De kommer att tala för vår sak", sade Imra och skuggade sina ögon från den sjunkande solen.

"Det blir inte så svårt för oss att komma in i Rohan. Här är jag inte något grönögt monster... " sade Avalon retsamt. Eldarin svarade inte och de återvände till truppen för att upprätta nattlägret.

Efter middagsmålet bad Finrold att få tala med Avalon ensam, mellan fyra ögon. Eldarin misstänkte att herren av Västfold nu skulle lägga fram sitt förslag. Fingol verkade vara inne på samma linje.

"Det blir mycket intressant att höra hans svar…" mumlade Fingol och blängde på Eldarin.

"Vad talar ni om?" undrade Imra som satt med männen och fäste fjädrar på sina pilar. Avalon hade lärt henne hantverket så pilarna var nästan lika smäckra som alvernas.

"Min far ska lägga fram ett förslag om äktenskap till Avalon, ett frieri från min syster Felice." svarade Fingol.

Amazorernas stolta ledare hejdade sig för ett ögonblick i sitt arbete. Eldarin blängde hårt på Fingol. Ädlingen av Västfold borde ha vetat hur det låg till med amazorerna. Eldarin lade försiktigt sin hand på Imras axel. Hon lade sin hand tröstsökande ovanpå hans och suckade.

"Det är ingen fara med mig Eldarin. Jag behöver bara lite frisk luft." Hon reste sig och lämnade de två unga männen och den lille hoben vid elden.

"Det var inte särskilt smidigt av er…" muttrade Eldarin. "Du vet att hon är amazorernas ledare. Ni vet vilka löften hon avgivit, amazorer lever i ert land också."

"Det är livets hårda skola Eldarin. Man får inte alltid som man vill."

"En ädling som ni själv, borde känna större respekt för andras känslor…" fortsatte Eldarin.

"Försöker ni uppfostra mig Eldarin av Gondor? Skulle inte er egen familj ha större behov av era föreläsningar? Gondor är ett fallet land, vilande enbart på gammal ära. Det arv ni så stolt bär efter Aragorn den store, är nu allt för utblandat och försvagat."

Eldarin ställde sig upp och gjorde allt han kunde för att hålla sin ilska i styr. "Jag bad er far att vakta sin tunga noggrant, det gäller er också..."

"Och vad har ni tänkt göra åt den saken lille man?" Fingol ställde sig upp och såg ner på Eldarin. Ädlingen av Västfold sträckte sig minst sex och en tiondels fot över marken. Vilket fick Eldarin att se mycket kort ut, med en längd på bara knappt sex fot… Eldarin var två sekunder från att ge Fingol en omgång, men Forester gav upp ett tjut och sprang snabbt fram och ställde sig mellan dem.

"Inget bråk nu pojkar! Ni ska kämpa sida vid sida, inte mot varandra! Så, sätt er nu och tala som civiliserade människor!"

"Jag har inget mer att säga…" muttrade Fingol och lämnade elden. Eldarin satte sig ner och drog uppgivet händerna genom sitt hår.

"Ett sådant beteende…" muttrade Forester, "det är föga passande för en ädling att förolämpa er på det sättet."

"Det är inte mitt land, eller min ätt som stör honom Forester. Det är att Avalon gav mig sin välsignelse och inte honom. Han älskade Melyanna, precis som jag."

"Kärlek kan svida, hjärtan vara sanna plågor, men utan dem vore vi kalla och grå", sade Forester tyst och klappade Eldarin på axeln. Eldarin log. Hobens blick såg ovanligt förstående ut. Vilka händelser i den lille hobens liv som låg till grund för denna insikt kunde Eldarin bara gissa sig till.

"Just nu önskar jag att vissa skulle få plågas lite mindre… var gick Imra?" undrade Eldarin och såg sig omkring.

"Hon står där borta", sade hoben och pekade mot en liten träddunge utanför lägret.

Eldarin reste sig och gick till henne. Imra stod med armarna i kors mot sitt bröst och såg ut över Rohan slätten, som sakta fördunklades av en tunn kvällsdimma. Hon bar en allvarlig min i sitt vackra ansikte.

"Han kommer inte att acceptera…" sade Eldarin försiktigt, när han steg fram till Imras sida.

"Det här har varit min lott sedan jag lade mina ögon på honom för första gången Eldarin. Jag är född i Vattnadal, förlöstes av Lady Arania. Min mor och far kom från en liten by i närheten av Bri. De emigrerade från fattigdom och sjukdom till Vattnadals trygghet. Som barn lekte jag med Melyanna i Vattnadals trädgårdar, hon var som en syster för mig. Det var lyckliga tider Eldarin, inte lika allvarliga som nu. Mitt tidigaste minne är hans ljus, hans varma ögon. Eldarin, hela mitt liv har jag…"

Hon svalde hårt och vände sin blick skamset mot marken. Eldarin lade försiktigt sina armar om Imra för att trösta henne. Hon suckade sorgset och log försiktigt mot Eldarin.

"Eldarin, vill du vara vänlig och lämna oss ett ögonblick?"

Avalons resliga restalt uppenbarade sig i dimman. Eldarin log mot Imra och kysste hennes panna, sen lämnade han dem. Imra hostade förstrött och torkade snabbt bort en tår som föll över hennes kind.

"Forester sade att jag kunde finna er här. Är allt som det ska?" frågade Avalon försiktigt och gick fram till Imra.

"Borde det inte vara det, my Lord?" mumlade hon till svar.

"Ni vet vad Finrold och jag talade om…" sade Avalon såg forskande på Imra

"Ja, men det är era affärer, jag ska gå nu." Hon började i snabb takt gå tillbaka till lägret.

"Imra vänta!" Hon stannade utan att vända sig mot Avalon. "Jag accepterade inte hans förslag, jag kunde inte."

Imra suckade och vände sin blicken mot himlen. "Det är för tätt inpå eller hur?"

"Ja, och jag kan omöjligt äkta en kvinna jag aldrig träffat. Oavsett hur hon påstår att hon känner för mig."

"Det var inte svårt för mig att möta Arania var dag. Jag respekterade henne, höll mycket av henne. Men när ni nu får förslag om nya äktenskap… Avalon, ni vet hur jag känner."

"Jag har vetat det sedan ni föddes... Er mor och far bad att jag skulle välsigna er straks efter er födsel. Jag höll er i mina händer och kände genast det varma tycket i era ögon. Jag sade till Finrold att jag inte kunde äkta hans dotter, att jag inte kommer att gifta om mig på mycket länge. Först måste jag acceptera att det bara är jag kvar, att hon är borta. Arania har funnits vid min sida i mer än hundra år."

"Tomrummet måste vara stort…"

"Det är det… jag sade även till Finrold att om jag någon gång skulle äkta en ny kvinna… Så skulle det bli ni."

Imra stelnade till och vände sig mot Avalon. Alven log och gick fram till henne. Han strök försiktigt bort en tår som föll över hennes kind. Imra rös vid beröringen.

"Kan ni leva med det? Jag kan inte ge er något starkare löfte just nu, än att ni är mitt första val om jag beslutar mig för att äkta en ny hustru."

Hon nickade. Luften var kylig och hon huttrade lite. Avalon omslöt henne försiktigt i sin stora famn och slog sin kappa om henne. Hon kände hans värme mot sin frusna kropp och suckade av välbehag. Eldarin såg mot Avalon och Imra från sin plats vid elden.

"Nu mår hon bra…" mumlade han och log.

"Ska vi gissa att Felice inte fick sig någon alvisk make?" undrade hoben och blåste en tjusig rökring.

"Ekenbrand skulle bli galen om han såg dem… var är de föresten? Kanske borde jag hämta dem?"

"Testa inte din lycka Eldarin. Ekenbrand kanske tar sina mannar och ger sig av."

Eldarin suckade, men kunde inte låta bli att föreställa sig Ekenbrands ansiktsutryck. Imra och Avalon steg fram till elden. Både Forester och Eldarin såg nyfiket på dem.

"Mår ni bättre nu?" frågade Eldarin Imra. Hon log och nickade, sedan sade hon god natt och gick till amazorerna. Eldarin såg forskande på Avalon som satte sig vid elden.

"Nå? Blir det någon hustru från Västfold?"

"Nej, det blir det inte, det blir ingen ny hustru på länge."

"Vad var det då ni meddelade Imra, som fick henne att falla i er famn?"

"Sanningen", svarade Avalon kort.

Eldarin ställde många frågor men alven ordade inte mer i saken.

Nästa morgon var stämningen en aning spänd i lägret. Västfoldingarna höll sig lite på sin kant och lika glad för det var Eldarin. Avalon var den ende som verkade oberörd av nattens händelser. Han stod ensam på en liten höjd straks utanför lägret och såg ut över Rohan slätten. Hans skarpa ögon sökte efter vakttruppen som skulle komma med bud från drottning Eomin. Eldarin såg mot Avalon, han stod stilla som en stenstod i morgon brisen.

"Det här är löjligt, vi borde rida fram till Endoras portar och kräva att Eomin tar emot oss."

"Det är tunn diplomati Eldarin", sade Forester. "Du borde kanske suttit med på fler av din farfars möten…"

Nu såg de att Avalon var på väg mot lägret. "De kommer, jag hämtar Ekenbrands."

"Gör det du… jag går inte dit i onödan", muttrade Eldarin och fick en sträng blick av Avalon.

En stund senare anlände Rohans ryttare till lägret. Det var Helmar som ledde truppen precis som kvällen innan.

"Var hälsad Helmar, son av Harin." hälsade Avalon.

"Var hälsad…" svarade Helmar.

Avalon steg fram till ryttaren. Helmar vågade inte riktigt släppa Avalon med blicken. "Vad är drottningens svar?"

"Förvånansvärt positivt. Ekenbrands är välkomna, ni har besökt oss allt för sällan. Ni som påstår er vara Avalon av mörkmården vill hon väldigt gärna möta. Jag måste dock varna er, att fara med osanning om Arania och Avalon är straffbart i vårt land. Att påstå det ni gjorde i går kan kosta er ett hårt straff."

"Jag ska ha det i åtanke", log Avalon.

"Vad gäller Eldarin av Gondor, så var mina misstankar riktiga. Drottning Eomin anser att ni redan utnyttjat hennes välvillighet till fullo. Denne unge man stod framför hennes tron, i Gyllene hallen och påstod att hon talade osanning. Han påstod att Gideon av Gondor var Aragorns enda barn, att Arania aldrig funnits. Han påstod å det bestämdaste att Avalon av mörkmården bara var en legend. Eldarin av Gondor, ni har denna dag på er att lämna Rohans marker."

Avalon suckade och blängde på Eldarin. Eldarin hade förläget slagit sin blick i marken så fort hans dispyt med drottningen hade kommit på tal. Nu skämdes han otroligt mycket.

"Vad ska jag ta mig till med dig?" mumlade Avalon. När han såg Eldarins mycket skamsna ansiktsutryck kunde han inte låta bli att le. "Ekenbrand, Imra hämta era hästar, vi ska omedelbart besöka drottningen. Även du Eldarin, gör Asfaloth klar för avfärd."

"Jag meddelade er just att han inte är välkommen", påminde Helmar och blängde på Avalon.

"Om jag kan lita på honom, Helmar av Rohan. Så kan ni göra det samma."

"Jag kan inte låta honom passera Endoras portar. Han förolämpade vår drottning!"

"Han har en dag på sig att lämna Rohan enligt er. Låt honom utnyttja den son han finner lämpligt. Att se er vackra stad är utmärkt förströelse." sade Avalon och log mot Helmar

Helmar suckade och blängde hårt på Eldarin. "Han får komma fram till portarna, inte ett steg längre."

Avalon bugade och tackade Helmar för hans beslut. Sedan lade han sin hand på Eldarins axel och de följdes åt till hästarna.

"De släpper aldrig in mig, ni får tala med drottningen själva…" mumlade Eldarin.

"Jag träffar henne inte utan dig…" svarade Avalon. "Oroa dig inte, du ska få tillfälle att be drottning Eomin om förlåtelse."

"Det var det jag var rädd för…"

De förberedde sina hästar och gav sig snart av. Avalon red först vid Helmars sida. Sedan red Ekenbrands och sist efter Helmars mannar red Eldarin och Imra. Avalon hade önskat att Eldarin inte skulle rida allt för synligt i början. När de närmade sig staden och vakten såg Helmar komma över slätten öppnade man portarna. Ett par hundra meter framför porten signalerade Helmar att truppen skulle stanna. Han red fram till Eldarin.

"Ni får stanna här, ni är inte välkommen i Endoras. Ni som vill träffa drottningen följer med mig."

Eldarin nickade förläget, så signalerade Helmar att truppen skulle fortsätta. Imra stannade vid Eldarins sida. "Drottningen av Rohan är inte så förtjust i Gondors konunga hus förstår jag…" sade hon och log mot Eldarin.

"Nej, och jag har inte gjort saken bättre…"

"Avalon träffar inte drottningen utan er."

"Han sa det tidigare, men jag hade hällre stannat utanför den här gången. Drottningen har en förmåga att reta gallfeber på mig…" muttrade Eldarin. Imra kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

Avalon red fram till dem följd av Ekenbrands. Truppen från Rohan hade redan passerat genom Endoras portar. "Är du redo?" frågade Avalon.

"Redo för vad? För att jag ska få komma in i Endoras får du knacka på dess portar med murbräcka."

"Om det blir nödvändigt så… Rohan och Gondor måste återknyta vänskapsbanden. Allt för mycket står på spel, Rohan och Gondor kan inte vara osams i den tid som nu råder. Det är bara du som kan ordna upp det."

Eldarin suckade djupt och såg mot Gyllene hallen. "Då är det lika bra att vi börjar på en gång då. Ni bär väl något i er ränsel som ni kan riva portarna med?"

"Jag fördrar att arbeta med händerna." sade Avalon med ett litet leende, "Kom nu Eldarin."

Avalon, Ekenbrands och Imra satte av mot Endoras portar, Eldarin följde tveksamt efter. Vakterna hade stängt portarna innan rytarna kommit fram. Nu stod de i sina torn och spanade nyfiket på gruppen som närmade sig. Avalon stannade straks framför portarna och höjde sin hand till hälsning.

"Var hälsade män av Rohan. Mitt namn är Avalon, konung av Mörkmården, herre över Vattnadal. Med mig är Finrold Ekenbrand, herre över Västfold, hans son Fingol, Imra från Vattnadal och Eldarin av Gondor, vi söker audiens hos drottning Eomin."

"Var hälsad främling! Vi har fått order att låta Ekenbrands passera, ni som påstår er vara Avalon av mörkmården och Imra från Vattnadal får också passera, men på egen risk. Att bära falsk vittnesbörd om Arania av Gondor och hennes familj straffas hårt i Rohan. Eldarin av Gondor får ej passera."

"Jag _är_ Avalon, konung av Mörkmården, Aranias make. Mitt ord borde vittna om Eldarins värdighet."

"Vi har årder att inte släppa förbi honom, inte under några omständigheter!" ropade vakterna från sitt torn ovan den stora porten.

"Eldarin är en av de sista som bär Eorl den unges blod. Tar inte Rohan emot ättlingar till de stora konungarna av Mark? Theoden, Eomund, Eomer för att bara nämna några. Eller har Rohan glömt sitt ursprung?" Avalon började sjunga med hög och klar stämma.

_Var är hästen och ryttaren, var är stridslurens skall?_

_Var är hjälmen och brynjan och det guldblonda hårets svall?_

_Var är handen på harpans sträng och elden som glödde röd?_

_Var är våren och skörden och kornåkerns överflöd?_

_De svann som regn över bergen, som på ängen vindarnas dans._

_Dagarna stupat i väster, bak kullarnas skuggors krans._

_Vem ska få skåda röken, från döda skogar i brand,_

_eller se de flyende åren, vända åter från havets land?_

Medan Avalon sjöng klättrade en gammal man upp i vakternas torn. Trots att han var väl till åren kommen, hans händer svaga och ögon nästan blinda lät han sig inte stoppas. Det rynkiga gamla ansiktet lös av glädje medan han gungade i takt med Avalons klara stämma.

"Ean din gamle stolle! Klättra genast ner! Ni kan skada er." Sade en av vakterna och tog ett stadigt tag om den gamles arm.

"Svärfar!" sade den andre vakten allvarligt. "Ni borde inte klättra omkring i vakttornen på det här sättet, det vet ni! jag ska genast kalla på Elin, hon undrar säkert var ni är."

"Tyst Harin! Detta är en glädjens dag! Hör… Avalon av Mörkmården är här."

När Avalon slutat sjunga höjde den gamle sin hand och ropade:

"_Avalon, Elen sila lùmenn omentielmo!" _sedan började han sjunga:

_Avalon, aran-ainaaglar_

_Elenahini, rilnen, rilorod._

_Avalon, aran-ainaaglar_

_Tindómë ranatani._

_Araneldar ehurgalen, finlaurë!(i)_

"Den gamle… han som berättade om Vattnadal, när jag och Arandil besökte Rohan." sade Eldarin igenkännande.

"Ean är en god vän…" svarade Avalon. Han avbröts av ett par klara kvinnoröster som steg från gården nedanför vaktornen. Vakterna såg förvånade ner på sexton kvinnor som sjungandes gick mot portarna.

_Ai, aran dôreldar_

_Elengalen giliathcam_

_Minulindalë teluial_

_Minulindalë nairuial_

_Avalon, Arangalad, qwait alqua_

_Avalon, Arangalad, keleldamar_

_Ar sindanóriello caita mornië_

_Yéni únotim ve rámar aldaron.(i)_

Gruppen som stod utanför såg hur det började rycka i de väldiga portarna och snart, trots vaktens vilda protester, gled de upp på vid gavel.

Sexton kvinnor stod och höll upp de väldiga träportarna. De sjöng sin visa om och om igen. Ekenbrands och Eldarin stirrade förvånat, men Imra log igenkännande, de sexton kvinnorna var hennes amazorer. Avalon gav Imra en frågande blick. Hon log och de dörjade rida mot porten, tätt följda av Ekenbrands och Eldarin. Kvinnorna följde ryttarnas väg genom Endoras, fram mot Gyllene hallen. De gick åtta på var sida om ryttarna och sjöng, beväpnade med sina bågar lät de ingen försöka stoppa gruppen. Folket i Endoras stirrade storögt på ryttarna. Speciellt Avalon och Eldarin, drog uppmärksamheten till sig. Vid trappan till Gyllene hallens port klev de av sina hästar och eskorterades fram till portarna av amazorerna. Vakterna på terrassen utanför hallen höjde sina vapen för att stoppa dem.

"Här får ingen passera utan drottningens medgivande." sade en av dem, han riktade sitt svärd hotande mot Avalon. Genast spände amazorerna sina bågar och riktade pilarna mot vakten.

"Drottningen har redan i går önskat att träffa oss", sade Avalon lugnt och bad amazorerna att sänka sina vapen.

"Eldarin av Gondor får ej passera. En som kallar sig Aranias make och Ekenbrands har jag order att släppa in, men inte Eldarin." Vakten blängde på Eldarin och riktade nu sitt svärd mot honom.

Avalon gick fram till vakten och såg honom djupt i ögonen. "Jag är Avalon, konung av Mörkmården. Eldarin är min vän, ni _ska_ släppa förbi honom." Alvens ögon glimmade, vakten stirrade stumt på honom. Avalon förde undan vaktens svärd med sin hand och bad honom sedan lugnt att öppna porten.

Drottningen satt på sin tron och talade med sina bokhållare när porten gled upp. Det var en mäktig syn att se gruppen träda in i den dunkla hallen. Avalon gick först, med det skarpa solljuset i ryggen såg alven otroligt stor ut. Trotts att hans kappa var grå och hans reskläder slitna, så tycktes han reflektera solljuset. Drottningen ställde sig upp till hälsning, stum av synen. Gruppen steg fram till tronen och bugade djupt. Drottningen satte sig igen och såg frågande på besökarna.

"Var hälsade, ni som färdats långväga… även ni som jag personligen bad att hålla sig på avstånd…"

Drottningens ord träffade Eldarin som pilar.

"Drottning Eomin, vi har aldrig träffats, men jag har haft nöjet att strida sida vid sida med en av era företrädare, Eomer av Rohan. Mitt namn är Avalon, konung av Mörkmården, herre av Vattnadal. Med mig är Ekenbrands av Västfold, Imra från Vattnadal och Eldarin av Gondor." Avalon bugade åter.

Drottningen lade sitt huvud på sned och såg länge på Avalon. "Ni har alla de yttre aspekter som kännetecknar alvkonungen av Mörkmården… Helena! Se om hans öron är spetsiga och om det där gyllene håret är hans eget."

Avalon kunde inte låta bli att skratta. Kammarjungfrun steg blygt fram till Avalon och insåg snart det hopplösa i sin uppgift. Hon räckte inte ens Avalon till axeln.

"Är detta verkligen nödvändigt min drottning?" frågade han och hade svårt att behålla en alvarlig min.

"Absolut, sade Eomin. Din längd är imponerande, ditt ansikte bär en nästan mystisk skönhet och dina ögon… precis som Avalon av Mörkmården i våra gamla texter. Det enda ni kan ändra är er hårfärg. Era öron är för tillfället dolda för mig."

Avalon suckade och såg leende ner på kammarjungfrun.

"Han är för lång, min drottning. Jag måste hämta en pall." Hon började gå men Avalon stoppade henne.

"Vänta, låt oss få detta överstökat."

Ekenbrands, Eldarin och Imra såg förvånat på Avalon. Konungen av Mörkmården föll på knä framför drottningen så kammarjungfrun kunde inspektera honom. Jungfrun rörde försiktigt vid Avalons hår. De släta stråna blänkte i hennes händer, som i förtrollning såg hon på dem.

"Helena?…" drottningens röst fick jungfrun att vakna till.

"Det kan inte vara blekt min drottning, jag har aldrig sett sådan lyster…"

"Och öronen?…"

"Öronen…" jungfrun lyfte försiktigt undan Avalons hår och såg på hans alvöron, "de är spetsiga ers höghet…" sade hon sedan.

"Är de riktiga?"

Avalon skrattade åter, han såg på den tvekande kammarjungfrun och log. "Ge din drottning det hon önskar, så vi kan gå vidare." Han tog hennes hand och lade den mot sitt öra. Hon svalde hårt, stirrandes in i Avalons ögon och drog snabbt tillbaka sin hand.

"De är riktiga, min drottning." mumlade hon utan att släppa Avalon med sin blick.

"Är vi klara drottning Eomin?" frågade Avalon och reste sig.

"Inte riktigt… alvkonungen ska vara en stor helare. Ni nämnde Helmars skada igår vad jag förstod. Helena, gå och hämta din bror. Denne man ska få visa vad han går för, ännu är jag inte övertygad."

Helena skyndade ut ur hallen och gav Avalon en lång blick innan hon försvann ut på terrassen. En stund senare stegade Helmar in och såg mycket misstänksamt på gästerna. Så fick han syn på Eldarin vid Imras sida. Eldarin försökte göra sig så liten och obetydlig som möjligt. Helmar blängde hårt på honom och vände sig till en av vakterna i salen. "Ni hade order att inte släppa in honom…" muttrade han.

"Helmar, Eldarin är inte ert problem just nu..." sade drottningen och vinkade befallande.

Helmar bugade djupt och ställde sig vid Avalons sida, men på respektingivande avstånd.

"Vi försöker fastställa om denne man är den han påstår sig vara."

"Ni kan inte mena allvar?" sade Helmar med ett brett leende. "Denne man borde vara över etthundra tretio år gammal om han är den Avalon som nämns i våra texter. Det finns inga varelser som är så hållfasta mot tidens tand."

"Jag är en alv, mitt folk bär odödlighetens gåva. Jag är snart etthundra fyrtiotvå år gammal." svarade Avalon och började bli lite irriterad.

"Helmar, han har alla de yttre aspekterna, jag har låtit inspektera dem väl", sade drottningen.

"Jag hörde det, min syster kvittrade som en fågel, hon förlorade sitt hjärta inom loppet av en minut. Litar ni på en förälskad flickas omdöme?"

"Nej, inte helt, men Helena är mycket skicklig i sitt yrke som hårbindare. Tag av er ert klädesstål. Jag vill se om denne man kan hela er skada."

"Detta är vansinnigt, min drottning. Han drog sitt svärd och såg på det. En kammarjungfru kanske kan se om ett hår är färgat eller blekt. Men alvkonungen ska även vara en stor krigare. Låt oss se vad denne man går för."

Befälhavaren höjde sitt svärd i ett hotande hugg mot Avalon. Imra reagerade genast, men Eldarin tog ett ordentligt tag om henne. Avalon blängde hårt på Helmar.

"Nog med det här!" fräste han och med en rörelse så snabb att ingen riktigt han uppfatta den, drog Avalon sin alvdolk och slog klingan ur Helmars hand, innan stålet avslutat sin hotfulla barna. Svärdet singlade genom luften och slog i golvet med en hård klang. Helmar såg förvånat på sina händer. Avalon riktade nu sin långa, vita alvdolk mot honom.

"Jag har varken tid eller tålamod till detta, om drottningen inte har vilja att lyssna på mig, så ger jag mig av, genast. Kom Eldarin, vi har ingen mer tid till övers att spilla här. I Gondor är jag kanske ansedd att vara ett monster, men både Aragorn och Arathorn känner mig till person och utseende. Där behöver jag inte styrka min identitet på detta sätt. Ni borde inte heller tvivla Helmar son av Harin, då din egen mor och morfar levt länge i Vattnadal vid både min och min hustrus sida."

Avalon blängde på Helmar, irriterat plockade undan kniven, vände på klacken och började gå mot salens port. Eldarin skyndadde genast efter.

"Vänta", sade drottningen och såg på den droppformade sten Helmar fört med sig kvällen innan. "Detta är samma typ av sten som den Arathorn bär om sin hals. Er dotter gav den till honom för många år sedan…"

"Ja, Safair gav den till honom för att skydda honom. "

"Ni är den ni påstår er vara, det finns ingen tvekan. Avalons humör ska vara lika flammande som hans moders röda hår, hans rörelser för snabba för ett mänskligt öga att uppfatta. Helmar, gå ut och meddela folket att detta är en glädjens dag. Aranias make har återvänt till Rohan."

"Ni är alvkonungen…" stammade Helmar och såg storögt på Avalon. Sedan tog han mod till sig, steg fram till Avalon och föll på knä vid hans fötter. "Jag ska aldrig tvivla på ert ord igen, kan ni någonsin förlåta mig? Finns det något jag kan göra för er?"

"Res dig Helmar, son av Harin. Ni gör föga nytta på era knän. Vi skulle behöva några skickliga ryttare i vår kommande kamp. Om drottningen tillåter anser jag att ni blir en utmärkt befälhavare för Rohans bidrag till vår trupp…"

Den gamla drottningen log och gick fram till Avalon och Eldarin. "Det är därför ni är här… ja, den ondska som hotar Gondor är även ett hot mot oss. Faller Gondor blir Rohan nästa mål. Aranias blod kanske inte flyter i våra ådror, men hennes ande finns i våra hjärtans slag. Rohan kommer att accistera er trupp, förutsatt att denne yngling ber om ursäkt för hans tidigare uppförande."

Eldarin log, han föll på knä vid drottningens fötter, kysste hennes händer och bad tusen gånger om ursäkt. Drottningen log mycket nöjt.

"Ert ressällskap visar att ni nu bär samma tro som vi. Eowyns trupp ska åter resa till Gondor. Kom, så möter vi folket."

Hon sträckte ut sin hand mot Avalon och visade honom ut på terrassen utanför Gyllene hallens port. Endoras folk hade samlats, ryktet om gästernas identitet hade spritt sig som en löpeld genom staden. Ett jubel steg från folkmassan när Avalon och drottningen uppenbarade sig ur hallens dunkel. Avalon höjde sin hand till hälsning men folkets rop avtog inte. Han skrattade förläget.

"Ni har vistats i Vattnadal allt för länge. Ni har glömt att folket här en gång ville se er hustru som sin drottning. Folket kanske älskade er lika mycket som henne."

"Arania skulle kommit hit om hon fortfarande var i livet."

"Jag beklagar er sorg, N´kara berättade allt när hon fick sina order från Imra."

Avalon log och sneglade på drottningen. "Ni visste att vi var på väg, ändå ställde ni till med spektaklet där inne."

"Som regent är det aldrig skadligt att vara försiktig. Folket måste veta att vi väljer våra allierade noggrant. Eowyns trupp har rustats för en tid sedan och står redo att hjälpa er i er kamp mot Gerhard och Nalgar. Olyckliga tider står för dörren när de döda reser sig ur sina gravar…"

"Både jag och Eldarin är mycket tacksamma."

Drottningen nickade och såg mot Eldarin. Han stod vid Imras sida och såg roat på folkmassan medanför terrassen. "Den unge prinsen har förändrats mycket sedan jag såg honom senast. En nästan ädel glöd har tänts i hans blick. Den Eldarin jag kände hade aldrig bett om ursäkt som han gjorde. I kväll ska vi fröjdas, även om ert besök blir kort och tillfälligt. En festmåltid ska förberedas i er ära. Ni behöver dessutom förbereda er på det som komma skall. Rohan är sista utposten där ni ska möta vänliga ansikten. Ni har en dödsdom som vänta er i Gondor."

"Jag räds inte Gondors konungar, nu kan de inte hota dem som står mig närmast… jag ska gå till mina mannar och meddela dem den goda nyheten."

"Gör så och be dem alla att äta med oss i kväll."

"Det gör de säkert med glädje", svarade Avalon. Han bugade, kysste drottningens hand och visslade på Mithwen. Alvhästen sprang fram och mötte Avalon nedanför trappan till Gyllene hallen. Folket ropade glatt när gästerna gav sig av, drottningen såg länge efter dem tills deras gestalter försvann in i truppens läger.

Senare på kvällen när stjärnorna tänts på himmelen red den fullständiga truppen in i Rohan. En sann festmåltid hade förberetts. Svin och får stektes över öppna eldar, musikanter spelade, gycklare dansade. Stämningen var mycket hög. Drottningen hälsade sina gäster straks innanför portarna och tog var och en hand. Vid honnörsbordet satt Avalon, Eldarin och Imra vid drottningens vänstra sida, Ekenbrands och Helmar vid hennes högra. Middagen var enorm. Eldarin kunde inte minnas att han någonsin sett så många människor äta samtidigt. Borden var överfulla, människor satt i gräset med sina fat, alla trappor och terrasser var belamrade med glada människor. Drottningen sneglade på Avalon. Alven åt mycket lite av det som dukats fram till honom, men han tog artigt emot mer när jungfrurna serverade honom.

"Är det er mage eller ert hjärta som säger ifrån?" frågade hon försiktigt.

"Mitt hjärta…" svarade Avalon tyst.

Drottningen ropade på Helena och bad kammarjungfrun att hämta det Avalon önskade. Han sände efter en kopp varmt vatten.

"Ni är som en fjäril, dricker bara nektar…" sade drottningen med ett leende. "Örtavkok har få näringsämnen, borde ni inte äta något för att återfå er styrka?"

"Jag har en förmåga att finna den styrka jag behöver", svarade Avalon lugnt. Helena räckte Avalon koppen och deras fingrar vidrörde varandra ett kort ögon blick. Jungfrun stelnade till och började rodna, Avalon log och tackade henne. Drottningen såg strängt på Helena och skickade iväg henne.

"Jag borde inte ha låtit min favorit jungfru vidröra er. Nu söker hon säkerligen upp en läromästare och blir amazor."

Avalon skrattade försiktigt. Middagen dukades snart undan och musikanterna stämde upp i dansvänliga toner. Den lille hoben var överlycklig. Så många människor från olika länder på en och samma plats gav honom ett ypperligt tillfälle att samla på sig fler visor. Många visor och kväden steg också mot stjärnorna denna kväll.

Avalon satt vid drottningens sida och betraktade de glada människorna. Eldarin och Helmar hade satt sig ner vid ett bord utanför den lilla pubben och diskuterade villt över ett stop öl. Ekenbrands och Imra dansade glatt omkring på gården. Drottningen betraktade Eldarin och Helmar en stund sedan vände hon sig till Avalon.

"Jag önskar att jag kunde höra vad de talar om. Ena sekunden ser de ut att vara vänner, nästa är de fiender."

"Det är inte artigt att tuvlyssna min drottning, men de talar om Rohan och Gondor. "

"Jag såg att unge Eldarin bar er symbol på sin kappa. Han måste ligga er varmt om hjärtat."

"Det gör han min drottning, det kommer han alltid att göra."

"Så även i mitt, min konung. Jag har inga söner, inga döttrar heller för den delen. Den delen av mitt liv har jag valt att inte leva. Rohan, den Gyllene hallen och de vida slätterna har varit mina barn och mina älskare. Eldarin blir kanske aldrig konung över Gondor. Arandil är giftasmogen och kommer snart att finna sig en hustru, sedan ser nya ädlingar av Gondor dagens ljus… Avalon, jag funderar på att göra Eldarin till min arvinge. Om Rohans folk accepterar honom förstås."

Avalon såg på drottningen med en förvånad min, hennes ansikte var allvarligt och bestämt.

"Men ni ville inte ens släppa i honom i Endoras på förmiddagen…"

"Han har tåga Avalon. Han låter ingen sätta sig på honom, en konung som inte faller på knä för någon… "

"Har jag gjort er besviken?" frågade Avalon och sneglade på drottningen.

"Nej, men ni är fogligare än jag föreställt mig…"

"Jag kan försäkra er, min drottning, att jag bara faller på knä för mina vänner."

"Då är jag glad att ni knäböjde vid min tron. Jag ska tala med Eldarin om mina tankar när tiden är mogen, nu har han allt för mycket att tänka på."

Avalon höll med, sedan reste han sig och tackade drottningen för hennes gästfrihet. Avalon styrde stegen fram mot Eldarin och Helmar. Efter vägen blev han ofta stoppad av män och kvinnor som ville skaka hans hand eller bara röra vid honom. Länge hade man sjungit sånger om alvkonungen med det gyllene håret och de gröna ögonen i Rohan, men nästan ingen nu levande hade sett honom tidigare. En tro att lycka och fruktbarhet flödade från hans vackra händer var djupt rotad i folkets hjärta.

Helmar och Eldarin diskuterade hektiskt vid sitt bord utanför den lilla pubben. Hur man skulle ta sig in i Gondor på bästa sätt var ämnet.

"Ni vet att Gondor ser Avalon som en styggelse, ett moster utan hjärta. Att bara tåga fram till muren och begära att få komma in är vansinne. Folket är livrädda för honom, för att inte tala om konungahuset. Drottningen har berättat hur ni reagerade när hon nämnt Avalon för första gången." sade Helmar och drack en klunk från sitt stop.

"Arandil kommer inte att vara rädd för honom, min kusin är en stor konung, orädd och modig, precis som jag!" konstartade Eldarin.

"Nu har ni nog sett lite för djupt i ert stop…" Imra hade hört vad männen talade om och gav sig in i diskussionen. "Minns ni inte ert första möte i Vattnadal. Ni var livrädd för Avalon."

Eldarin funderade en stund och drack en klunk. "Tror ni vi kan smuggla in honom? Om jag bara kan få tala med Arandil i enrum och presentera dem för varandra utan för mycket folk runtomkring kanske det skulle gå lättare."

Helmar skrattade och såg uppgivet på Eldarin, som satt med pannan i djupa veck och funderade. "Det är inte någon som er vän Forester ni talar om. Den lille hoben hade vi kunnat gömma bland packningen, men då hade det inte varit mycket kvar av färdkosten förstås… men den här alven måste minst sex och en halv fot hög!"

"Närmare sju fot… men jag antar att min längd inte är det ni talar om."

Helmar reste sig och hälsade Avalon som satte sig vid herrarnas bord.

"Vi försöker komma på ett bra sätt att göra entre i Gondor, det är inte en lätt uppgift… Ni kan inte precis rida fram till portarna och sjunga som ni gjorde här. Folket skulle fly, rädda att falla under er förtrollning. Hur fånigt det än kan låta." sammanfattade Imra.

"En viss förtrollning tycks ligga över vissa kvinnor i alla fall…" mumlade Helmar.

Han höll på att få ölet i frontstrupen när han såg Imras hårda blickar. Han svalde hårt. "Jag talade om min syster, my Lady… absolut inte om er… jag menar…"

"Håll tyst Helmar, säg inte ett ord till, det är mitt råd…" sade Eldarin och skrattade. "Om er syster vill avlägga kyskhetslöfte är amazoerna en av de bästa grupperna att ansluta sig till. Om hon nu inte absolut vill bära prästinnekåpa och gömma sig för omvärlden…" Nu sken Eldarin plötsligt upp vid ljudet av sina egna ord. De andra vid bordet såg förvånat på honom. "Naturligtvis! Ingen i Gondor vet vilka vägar jag har färdats på i vinter. Jag kan kanske har passerat västerns tempel, för att söka hjälp av Gidelas prästinneorder?… Om vi bara fick tag på en munkkåpa som är lång nog så kan ni kanske passera portarna som en munk! En vis man från västerns tempel som slagit följe med mig för att hjälpa till med helandet efter slaget. Det blir perfekt!"

Avalon skrattade sitt mullrande skratt och såg sedan stumt på de andra som satt vid bordet. Han var den enda som skrattade. "Ni kan inte mena allvar? Aragorn kommer att vara mycket misstänksam när han ser min längd. Han genomskådar snabbt en sådan förklädnad."

"Gå med böjd rygg, se ut som om hela väldens problem hängde på era axlar…"

"Ni är berusad Eldarin…"

"Det kan kanske fungera…" mumlade Imra. "Så kan Eldarin här presentera er för sin kusin i lugn och ro. Ni kanske på så vis inte ens behöver stiga in i palatset."

"De känner igen min häst."

"Mithwen kan springa bakom hästarna med packning. Går ni in misstänker verkligen ingen er för den ni är." insisterade Eldarin.

"Jag tror det är dags att vi börjar dra oss tillbaka mot lägret…" tillade Avalon menande. "Det börjar bli sent och jag tror det är någon här som inte behöver mer förfriskningar… Helmar, möt oss med dina män straks efter soluppgången. Vi måste ge oss av tidigt."

Innan Avalon lämnade Endoras sökte han upp Ean. Den gamle var mycket glad att åter möta sin vän. Han bad Avalon att ta väl hand om hans dotterson, Helmar och hans syster var Eans stora glädje i livet. Avalon lovade att göra det.

En stund senare satt Avalon, Forester och Finrold vid lägerleden och gick igenom morgondagens göromål. Eldarin hade somnat så fort de kom fram. Han låg vid Avalons sida inte långt från lägerelden, inlindad i sina filtar. Snart sa även hoben god natt och gick till Ekenbrands stora tält för att sova. Ekenbrand såg hur Avalon då och då kastade ett vakande öga på ynglingen som sov vid hans sida.

"Ni verkar väldigt fäst vid honom, jag förstår att det var den här ynglingen ni välsignat som make till er dotter… säg mig Avalon, vad har han som min son inte hade? Fingol har god härstamning, ett rikt land, gott sinnelag och ett folk som skulle älskat henne."

"Melyannas hjärta… Eldarin var hennes val." svarade Avalon.

"Men han hade inte hunnit förklara sin kärlek. Bekände hon sina känslor för er?"

"Nej, Arania berättade det för mig. Hon hade en förmåga att lyssna till det ert hjärta och ögon berättar, men er mun tiger om."

"Kärlek… kärlek är överskattat, äktenskap är ett kontrakt, skrivet av båda parter för ett högre syfte, för att tjäna sitt land. Behöver landet pengar gifter de höga sig rikt, behöver landet betesmark gifter sig konungahuset med stora markägare."

Avalon log och tände sin pipa, fundersamt drog han några bloss och såg sedan på Ekenbrand. "Hur kan ni då göra ett så dåligt val för er dotter? Jag har inte många silvermynt till mitt namn? Inte heller stora marker, jag äger nästan ingenting."

Ekenbrand log generat. Han viste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga. Alvens blick var genomträngande och Finrold viste att även om han inte sa något så skulle Avalon snart förstå vilka avsikterna var.

"Det är gåvorna mitt folk besitter som lockar… eller hur?" sade Avalon tyst efter att granskat Ekenbrand en stund. "Er dotters lycka finns inte med i beräkningarna."

"Ni får det att låta så simpelt. Hon skulle älskat er, jag är säker på det. Hon har alltid velat resa till Vattnadal för att få träffa er. Jag skulle ha fört henne dit om inte det här kriget kommit emellan. Jag älskar min dotter Avalon. Kan hon bli lycklig i ett äktenskap som samtidigt gynnar Västfold, vore det den perfekta lösningen. Men ni önskar inte att äkta henne…"

"Jag har inte för avsikt att äkta någon ny kvinna på mycket länge… sov nu Finrold, jag vaktar elden i natt."

Ekenbrand reste sig, sade god natt och gick till sitt tält. Innan han gick in i tältet kastade han en blick på Avalon. En klar tår föll ut för alvens kind och landade mjukt i det gröna gräset.

Nästa morgon startade förberedelserna tidigt. Eldarin väcktes av Avalon med en kopp te som vanligt. Men den här gången hade tet en annan smak.

"Mot din huvudvärk", sade Avalon och log brett när han såg Eldarins misstänksamma blick.

"Jag mår bra…" mumlade Eldarin och gned sig försiktigt över tinningarna. "Har ni funderat på det vi diskuterade igår?"

"Hur vi ska ta oss in i Gondor? ja, jag har funderat på det. Er ide om munkkåpa kanske inte är så dålig i alla fall."

"Det var det jag sa… bara Arandil accepterar att ni inte är farlig så gör folket det också."

"Men Avalon har en dödsdom hängande över sig så fort han visar sig i Gondor. Även om ni inte äktar min dotter, så jag tänker inte låta er valsa in där och bli dödad." Det var Ekenbrand som hört diskussionen och nu klev ut ur sitt tält. "Om ni har bestämt er för att göra på detta sätt, så låt min son och en av mina generaler eskortera er. Ni kan behöva en livvakt. Tror de att Eldarin fallit under er förtrollning så kanske de inte lyssnar på honom, då kan ni vara i stor fara. Dessutom är det mer troligt att fler än en munk bestämt sig för att följa Eldarin."

"Han kan ha rätt…" mumlade Eldarin.

Diskussionen avbröts av att Helmar anlände med sina trupper till lägret. Eowyns trupp var redo att ge sig av. Helmar bar även med sig en gåva från drottningen. Ett paket med tre munkkåpor vävda av det tjocka bruna tyg som var brukligt hos prästerna i väst. Avalon skrattade när han såg dem, Ean måste ha berättat för drottningen om deras planer. När alven provade dem insåg man snart att även den längsta kåpan var alldeles för kort för honom. Den annars alltid så rakryggade alven fick instruktioner för hur han skulle gå och kröka rygg för att kåpan skulle räcka ner till marken. Det såg mycket roligt ut när alven tog sina första hoptryckta, släpande steg. Eldarin hade mycket svårt att hålla masken och Avalon blängde irriterat på honom. Med Eowyns trupp fanns också de amazorer som skulle följa Imras trupp. Eldarin gav upp ett rop av igenkännande när han såg två av amazorerna. Det var kvinnorna som arbetat i sjukstugan när Eldarin och Arandil vårdat sina skadade där efter slaget mot Nalgar. Just de kvinnor som bett dem att inte lägga allt för mycket tilltro till gamle Ean…

"Vägen till Vattnadal måste man finna själv…" sade en av kvinnorna till svar när Eldarin frågade varför de inte berättat att Vattnadal verkligen existerade redan då. Eldarin förstod, hade de berättat var Vattnadal fanns och hur man enklast tog sig dit hade han aldrig varit ute i nordöstra skogarna och irrat. Melyanna… Eldarin kände ett sting av saknad i sitt hjärta.

När truppen så var klar för avfärd var det redan sent på förmiddagen. Eldarin hoppades att de skulle hinna fram till Gondor redan denna dag. Red de riktigt fort skulle de kanske se Minas Tiriths vita torn glimma i den sjunkande solen och höra bönderna kallas hem för kvällen av de klara tonerna från silvertrumpeter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Så... ni tog er igenom det här monsterlånga kapitlet i alla fall (en liten aplod). jag menade inte att det skulle bli så långt... men jag viste inte var jag skulle klippa... och här kommer förklaringarna:

(i) de enda songer som inte finns i Sagan om ringen triologin (tack för lånet Tolkien) väldigt egenhändigt översatta (slå mig inte om de är helt åt skogen) översättning på "världsspråket" finns i tidigare kapittel.


	14. En prins återkomst

kap 14: En prins återkomst

När solen så sänkte sig mot horisonten kände Eldarin hur lyckan spred sig i hans kropp. Han kände igen var sten, var tuva efter deras väg.

"Kom Avalon, låt oss skynda!" ropade Eldarin och drev på Asfaloth.

Eldarin och Forester tog täten för första gången sedan de lämnat Vattnadal. Asfaloth galopperade glatt och piggt över markerna, Eldarin kände vinden mot sitt ansikte, han var tillbaka i Gondor. Blott en vinter hade han varit borta, men det kändes som en evighet. Avalon kände det som ekade i Eldarins bröst, saknaden efter Melyanna blandat med glädjen att återse Gondor. Kärleken till dessa stenar och kullar förenat med kärleken till den kvinna som ryckts ifrån honom.

Den lille hoben klamrade sig fast vid Asfaloths man och var inte fullt så förtjust i farten som Eldarin. Snarare hade han föredragit att byta reskamrat om den unge prinsen skulle fortsätta i samma hastighet fram till Minas Tiriths portar.

En bit från staden stannade truppen och förberedde sitt intåg. Avalon, Fingol och en av Finrolds generaler klädde sig i munkkåporna och gjorde sig klara för att stiga in i Gondors huvudstad. Sakta rörde sig truppen mot Minas Tiriths vita portar, Avalon gick med böjt huvud och det gyllene håret väl instoppat under kåpan. Den djupa huvan hängde över hans ansikte och gömde hans anletsdrag i en mörk skugga.

Krigsherrarna red var och en i spetsen för sin egen del av truppen, Eldarin och Imra red först eftersom amazoerna vägrade rida bakom någon annan. När de började närma sig portarna ljöd en klar hälsande ton från vakternas silvertrumpeter, prinsen av Gondor har återvänt! Portarna öppnades på vid gavel och folket i staden strömmade till för att hälsa truppen och Eldarin välkommen.

"Prinsen har återvänt! Lord Eldarin är här!" ropade folket i mun på varandra. Vakterna vid porten sände genast en springpojke med bud till palatset. Pojken sprang så fort han kunde och spred den glada nyheten till alla han mötte. Han sprang så fort hans ben bar honom genom trädgårdarna framför palatset, träden skulle snart spricka ut i blom i den tidiga våren. Vakterna som stod utplacerade vid porten till konungens sal släppte genast förbi pojken när de hört hans medelande. Bönder från byar nära gränsen till Mordor hade kommit till Minas Tirith för att diskutera med konungen hur de skulle evakueras vid det kommande kriget. Arathorn och Aragorn satt och lyssnande till männens synpunkter när budet kom.

"Ers högheter! Prinsen har återkommit, lord Eldarin är här! Och han har fört med sig en stor trupp. Minst tretusen personer tågar just nu in i staden!"

Elinor och Mariel satt vid sidan av mötesbordet och handarbetade. Mariels broderi föll ur hennes händer."Eldarin!" Mumlade hon och stora glädjetårar började rinna utför hennes kinder. Hon sprang ut ur salen och hann precis ner för palatstrappan när hon såg Eldarin komma genom trädgården med Ekenbrand, Helmar, Forester och Imra i släptåg.

"Eldarin!" ropade hon och rusade mot sin son. "Min son, du lever!" snyftade hon mellan tårarna och kastade sig om hans hals.

"Ja, jag lever", svarade Eldarin och höll om sin mor, sedan presentade han henne för sina vänner och Mariel hälsade artigt.

"Ni får förlåta mig, men jag har inte sett min son på mycket länge", sade Mariel och torkade förläget bort sina tårar.

"En moders kärlek är inget man behöver skämmas över, eller gömma. Jag beklagar er makes bortgång." sade Imra och log mot Mariel.

Mariel tog Imras hand och tackade henne, sedan såg frågande på sin son. "Kom nu, ni är väntade i palatset", sade hon och visade dem vägen.

När de steg in i konungens sal fick de ett mycket varm motagande. Aragorn och Arathorn ställde sig upp när de såg Eldarin och Mariel träda in i salen och skyndade att möta dem.

"Eldarin, välkommen!" sade Arathorn och kramade om sin sonson.

"Farfar, det är skönt att vara tillbaka. Gammelfarfar, jag har saknat er båda så mycket."

Aragorn kramade om Eldarin och såg stolt på honom. "En krigsherre återvänder när en prins ger sig av, det är inte illa Eldarin. Vi fick bud om truppen du fört med dig. Stark har du också blivit", sade han och klappade Eldarin mot hans axlar och armar. Sedan granskade han Eldarin från topp till tå. Så hejdade han sig och såg på Eldarins kappspänne. Eldarin skyndade sig att presentera de andra.

"Aragorn, Arathorn, det här är Finrold Ekenbrand, herre av Västfold, och hans son Fingol. De har bistått truppen här utanför med tusen ryttare." Aragorn och Arathorn tog i hand och hälsade. "Helmar, son av Harin, från Rohan…" fortsatte Eldarin.

"Rohan… det var mig en ära att ni beslutat att hjälpa oss", sade Arathorn och hälsade Helmar. När Aragorn steg fram för att även han hälsa och tacka Helmar, tvekade den unge mannen från Rohan att ta Aragorns framsträckta hand. Det var trots allt Gideons son han skulle röra vid. Aragorn drog tillbaka sin hand och såg godmodigt på Helmar. Han kunde ana vad som pågick i den unge Eorlingens huvud.

"Jag kan se att gammalt groll finns i ert hjärta, ni behöver inte ta min hand. Men tillåt mig att be om förlåtelse på min faders vägnar." sade Aragorn och log vänligt mot Helmar.

Helmar såg på Aragorn och tog bestämt hans hand. "Gideon är död, hoppas att detta kan bli första steget att återuppbygga vänskapen mellan våra länder."

"Det hoppas jag också", svarade Aragorn med ett brett leende. "Och vem kan denna sköna dam vara?" frågade han och gick fram till Imra.

"Aragorn, Arathorn, detta är Imra från Vattnadal. Hon för befälet för bågskyttarna utanför."

De båda herrarna tog i hand och hälsade. Aragorn såg fundersamt på henne. "Vattnadal? Var ligger det någonstans?"

"I norr, my Lord", svarade Imra.

"Norr…" mumlade Aragorn, så såg han på Imras kappa och spänne, sedan granskade han Eldarin igen. Medan Arathorn talade med gästerna och hälsade den lille hoben välkommen till Gondor igen, såg Aragorn sig omkring i salen. Det var ganska mycket folk i konungens sal, som vanligt när en arbetsdag ledde mot sitt slut. Aragorn såg forskande över folkmassan. Sedan vände han sig till en vakt. "Är dessa samtliga av högre rang Eldarin fört med sig?"

"Nej, ers höghet. Tre munkar har också följt Eldarin hit. De tar hand om herrarnas och damens riddjur."

"Munkar?"

Eldarin hade hört vad Aragorn frågade vakten och skyndade sig att förklara för honom."De beslöt sig att följa mig från västerns tempel, de har lovat att hjälpa till att ta hand om skadade efter slaget. De är inget att bry sig om."

Aragorn såg sin sonson djupt i ögonen, fingrade lite på hans kappspänne och kände på den grå kappans tyg.

"Jag tror att jag absolut vill träffa dem…" mumlade Aragorn och skickade vakten att kalla munkarna till palatset.

I stallet tog Avalon, Fingol och dennes general hand om hästarna. De hade haft tur, intåget i staden hade gått smidigt. De tjocka kåporna var mycket varma och Avalon skulle just fälla tillbaka sin huva för att få lite frisk luft när ett par vakter trampade in.

"Ni önskas vid palatset, ers heligheter. Vi har order att eskortera er dit så snart som möjlig."

Fingol svalde hårt och såg på Avalon, alven nickade mot vakterna och de följde dem ut i kvällsluften. De gick sakta genom trädgården och fram mot palatset. Avalon gick med mycket krokig rygg och små släpande steg för att dölja sin längd och annars så ädla hållning.

Eldarin var i full färd med att berätta om sina resor när munkarna steg in i konungens sal. Avalon gick först och de två andra kåpklädda figurerna följde tätt efter. Folket i salen såg fundersamt på dem när de steg fram till kungligheterna. De bugade försiktigt och klev åt sidan. Aragorn såg mycket misstänksamt på dem, den första såg ut att vara lite väl bredaxlad för en munk, även om han var puckelryggad och säkert stärkt av hårt arbete. Han gick fram till munken och skulle just fälla tillbaka hans huva när Eldarin utbrast:

"Arandil! Jag har inte träffat min kusin, var är han?"

Aragorn lämnade munken och gick fram till Eldarin. Han lade sina händer på Eldarins axlar och såg allvarligt på honom.

"Jag har dåliga nyheter Eldarin. Arandil är mycket sjuk. Han har svår lunginflammation, vi befarar att han inte har länge kvar att leva."

Eldarin såg förskräckt på Elinor, som nickade sorgset. "Han insjuknade för någon vecka sedan, under den svarta natten." mumlade hon.

"Den svarta natten?" frågade Eldarin och vände sig till sin mor som stod vid hans sida.

"En mycket tjock svart dimma kröp in över landet och förmörkade så väl måne som stjärnor. Det var då han blev sjuk, tillsynes helt utan anledning. Han hade vistats ute på eftermiddagen och dök inte upp till kvällsmålet den kvällen. Vi sökte i hela palatset men fann honom ingenstans. En trädgårdsmästare fann honom i trädgården när dimman lättade. Det är ett under att han klarat sig såhär länge." förklarade Mariel.

Eldarin såg på Avalon, det gjorde Aragorn också. Han hade sett munken rycka till när dimman hade nämnts. Han misstänkte att munken var längre än han skyltade med.

"Vi måste ta dessa heliga män till honom omedelbart!" sade Eldarin och gick fram till munkarna.

Mariel tog ett stadigt och nästan bedjande tag om hans arm. "Du kan bli smittad! Eldarin, du måste hålla dig borta från honom!" ropade Mariel och försökte hålla kvar sin son.

"Men dessa män kan kanske hjälpa honom, vi kan inte bara låta honom ligga!"

Just då steg en jungfru in i salen, hon drog ett djupt andetag och gick fram till Elinor. "Ni bör genast gå till konungen, han har inte långt kvar nu." sade hon och försökt hålla gråten tillbaka. Eldarin slet sig från sin moders grepp och rusade fram till jungfrun. Han frågade var Arandil låg någon stans. Jungfrun berättade att Arandil låg i sin kammare i Västra flygel. Eldarin tackade henne och sprang fram till den största av munkarna.

"Kom min vän, vi måste skynda oss. Bär dina gamla ben?"

Munken nickade och de lämnade salen i rask takt, trotts Mariels vilda protester. Så fort de kom utanför salen började Eldarin springa, vakterna som stod vid salens port såg förundrat att även munken sprang. Avalon sträckte på sig och tog ut stegen i dess fulla längd. Det var svårt för Eldarin att inte bli efter. Avalon hade bott i palatset under tretio år och kunde vägen till Arandils kammare väl, den låg inte långt från den kammare där Avalon och Arania en gång bott. Eldarin kände hur hjärtat slog som en trumma i hans bröst, risken att det inte rörde sig om någon vanlig lunginflammation var överhängande stor. Vid dörren till Arandils kammare stod två vakter, Avalon kröp åter ihop när de började närma sig.

"Halt! Vi får inte släppa in någon. Smittrisken är allt för stor. Speciellt inte ni lord Eldarin."

"Men jungfrun sa att vi skulle gå till honom!"

"Ja, Elinor får passera, men endast hon."

Avalon suckade och rätade ut sig till sin fulla längd, vakterna såg storögt på honom. "Vi har inte tid med dumheter…" muttrade han och fällde tillbaka sin huva, förklädnaden hade spelat ut sin roll i alla fall. Alvens ögon glimmade ner mot vakterna. "Flytta på er!" sade han befallande och vakterna tog ett steg åt sidan utan att ifrågasätta.

Avalon gick mot kammardörren och den flög upp innan alven rört vid dess handtag. Eldarin rusade in i kammaren, fram till Arandils bädd. Arandil svettades kraftigt och hade små feberkramper. Eldarin lade sin hand mot Arandils panna. "Han brinner upp…" sade han uppgivet.

"Det här är ingen vanlig lunginflammation…" mumlade Avalon bistert. "Det är Mirgas verk, jag är helt säker. Hans puls är svag, andningen nästan obefintlig. Jungfrun hade rätt, han har inte lång tid kvar. Eldarin, vakta dörren, jag vill inte bli avbruten."

Eldarin nickade och lämnade kammaren. Vakterna såg storögt på Eldarin när ha steg ut i korridoren och stängde dörren bestämt bakom sig.

"Vem var det? Eller rättare sagt, vad var det?" Frågade en av dem lite skärrat.

"En vän", svarade Eldarin. "Låt ingen passera, hör ni det? Ingen får passera, inte ens Elinor."

Just som han sagt det kom gruppen från konungens sal raskt gående genom korridoren. Elinor blev vansinnig när vakterna inte släppte in henne. Hon gick fram till Eldarin och såg frustrerat på honom.

"Vakterna släpper inte in mig så jag kan ta farväl av min son. Men munken får vara där, han påbörjar de sista smörjelserna innan ens han egen mor fått ta farväl!"

Arathorn tog henne i sin famn och försökte lugna henne. Eldarin försökte förklara för henne att munken skulle försöka hela Arandil. Men hon lyssnade inte på honom, hon bara grät hejdlöst mot Arathorns axel.

"Lugn Elinor…" sade Aragorn och strök henne över ryggen. "Arandil får den bästa hjälp han kan…" Aragorn såg menande på Eldarin och gick sedan till gästerna som oroligt följt med till kammaren. "Gå och lägg er för natten, det finns inget någon av er kan göra i kväll. Mariel visar er var ni kan sova. Jag beklagar att er ankomst blev så sorglig, ni ska få ett bättre välkomnande i morgon."

Imra såg frågande på Eldarin, han log lugnt mot henne och nickade förtroendeingivande. Hon följde motvilligt med Mariel och de andra. Aragorn skickade även iväg vakterna, så han kunde tala ostört med sin sonson. Den gamle konungen gick fram till kammar dörren och lade sin hand mot den. Han suckade djupt och slog blicken i golvet. Då upptäckte han något, från springan under dörren trillade det fram små gnistor av ljus, de studsade och lekte som små eldflugor över golvet innan de löstes upp i tomma luften. Han såg strängt på Eldarin.

"Det är ingen munk från västerns tempel där inne, eller hur?"

Eldarin skakade på sitt huvud och slog skamset blicken i golvet. De satt länge tysta, vakande framför kammardörren. Eldarin kände hur den gamle konungen sneglade på honom.

"Då har du vistats i Vattnadal hela vintern förstår jag…" mumlade Aragorn till slut.

"Ja…" svarade Eldarin tyst. "Hur kunde du veta?"

"Både du och flickan bar hans symbol, du ställde frågor och min moster och försvann som en tjuv om natten. Jag har känt till Vattnadal länge… jag var där den natten de gav sig av. Jag stod vid min faders sida och såg dem lämna Gondor, för att aldrig återvända. Det måste vara över sjutio år sedan nu…"

"Varför sade du ingenting tidigare? Så många liv hade kunnat sparas. Min far och Arathan hade kanske ännu varit i livet om vi sökt hjälp tidigare. "

"Som Gandalf sade när han lämnade oss; alvernas tid är förbi. De är blott historia, sagor från en svunnen tid, människan måste lära sig att stå på sina egna ben."

"Gandalf?… den vite trollkarlen? Du har känt honom också?"

"Ja, även Arathorn har känt honom, han brukade leka med trollkarlen som barn. Jag är inte säker på om han kommer ihåg trollkarlens lugna, visa blick, eller vita hår. Han var för ung när Gandalf gav sig av."

"Det här blir bara bättre och bättre…" muttrade Eldarin. Han suckade och såg mot Arandils kammardörr. Han såg hur ljuset, som föll ut mot golvet sakta avtog och försvann. De reste sig och Eldarin öppnade försiktigt kammardörren.

De steg in och såg Arandil sova lugnt. Avalon satt vid hans sida och baddade hans panna med en fuktad duk. Avalon såg upp när Aragorn steg in i kammaren.

"Avalon…" hälsade Aragorn reserverat. "Jag borde genast förstått att det var ni som hyst Eldarin under vintern… Hur är det med Arandil?"

"Han klarar sig", svarade Avalon kort. "Eldarin gå och lägg dig för natten. Jag vakar över Arandil. Dessutom har jag och Aragorn lite att tala om."

Eldarin såg de hårda blickar Aragorn gav Avalon, men gjorde som han blev tillsagd och lämnade kammaren. Aragorn följde Eldarin med blicken tills den unge prinsen var utom synhåll. Då stängde han kammardörren och såg uppgivet på Avalon.

"Ni vet vad som väntar er här, ändå kommer ni hit. Är ni fullständigt från vettet?"

"Jag kom för att Eldarin bad mig, det har ingenting med det förflutna att göra."

Aragorn satte sig vid Arandils andra sida och såg på den nu lugnt sovande unge konungen. "Folket kommer att bli skräckslagna när de ser er. De kommer tro att ni förtrollat oss."

"Jag får ta den risken. Jag hade hoppats att Eldarins ord och truppen här utanför skulle vittna om att jag bara vill väl."

Aragorn synade Avalon noga. "Ni har inte åldrats en dag sedan ni gav er av, ni ser inte ut att vara mycket äldre än Eldarin."

Avalon log försiktigt. "Ni ser också förvånansvärt ung ut… hur gammal är ni nu?"

"Etthundrasju år i sommar. Jag dröjer kvar, precis som min farfar."

Avalon log sedan skakade han på sitt huvud. "Min stackars dotter, jag var inte helt säker på hur det stod till innan jag såg hur ni åldrats. Jag borde förstått vad som ekade i hennes sinne."

Aragorn tänkte på Safair. Det var så länge sedan de sist träffades. Ändå kunde han ännu känna hennes hår mellan sina fingrar och höra hennes klingande skratt.

"Avalon, jag måste fråga… lever hon ännu? Hur mår hon?"

"Min dotter har inte åldrats en dag sedan hon valde att bära mitt folks välsignelse. Men den senaste tidens sorger har nästan tunnat ut henne till en viskning om hennes forna styrka. Hon har inte sagt många ord sedan ni gifte er. Nu när hennes mor och syster är borta, har hon nästan förtvinat."

"Hon älskade mig… eller hur Avalon? Annars skulle jag inte dröja kvar här. Jag ser reda ut att vara jämnårig med min son. Det är svårt att se de man älskar nötas bort av tiden."

Aragorn tystnade och smekte försiktigt Arandils kind. Avalon såg på den gamle konungen. Hans hår var vitt, hans ansikte bar minnen av både glädje och sorg.

"Gå till henne", sade han sedan. Aragorn såg oförstående på Avalon, alven var mycket allvarlig. "Gå till henne Aragorn, ingen av oss vet hur mycket tid ni har kvar. Ni kan inte göra mer här. Din hustru är död, din son är farfar och har två ståtliga barnbarn som kan för ert arv vidare. Lev din sista tid i lycka, din egen lycka. Safair finns ännu i Vattnadal. Jag lovade din farfar att hjälpa er ätt skydda Gondor och det har jag tänkt göra. Jag kommer inte att låta Minas Tirith falla. Res snart, innan oroligheterna bryter ut, res efter de stora vägarna. Det är ännu den säkraste vägen."

Avalon plockade fram ett litet föremål ur en av skinnpåsarna vid sitt bälte, såg på det ett ögonblick och räckte det sedan till Aragorn. Aragorn tog frågande emot föremålet, det var en nål format som ett silverträd, besatt med en droppformad grå alvsten.

"Bär den, den kommer att göra er resa säkrare. Ni kommer då färdas under mitt beskydd, med min välsignelse." sade Avalon tyst, blötte åter upp duken och lade den på Arandils panna.

Aragorn knöt sin hand hårt om nålen och blundade. Alla känslor han burit och försökt gömma så länge började bubbla upp till ytan och tränga fram ur hans hjärta.

"Jag har väntat så länge på att få höra er säga de orden… Jag hatade er så innerligt för Safairs val… jag hatade er lika hett som man far. Jag trodde att jag skulle försöka dräpa er med mina bara händer om vi någonsin träffades igen… jag kan inte känna så nu. Det som är bra med att åldras är att man får perspektiv på saker och händelser. Ni kunde inte välja för Safair, det var hennes och bara hennes sak att avgöra vilket liv hon ville leva. Jag har inte förstått det förrän min son blivit vuxen. Man kan inte göra livsavgörande val för sina barn. De måste göra dem själv… jag ska göra som ni föreslår. Jag reser så fort solen stiger. Ta väl hand om de mina."

Aragorn sträckte ut sin hand mot Avalon. Alven tog den och lovade att se efter allt. Innan Aragorn lämnade kammarn gav han Avalon en lång blick.

"Det är allt något magiskt över er i alla fall. När ni inte botar sjuka eller får skadade fåglar att flyga, så helar ni själar. Jag kommer alltid att minnas er." Avalon skrattade och Aragorn gick för att göra sig klar för avfärd.

Avalon gick fram till fönstret i kammaren. Han öppnade det och visslade som en fågel. Ett kort ögonblick senare kom en liten lärka flygandes och satte sig i Avalons öppna hand.

"Flyg och berätta för Safair att vi kommit fram väl. Hälsa henne även att hon snart får besök", viskade han på alvernas språk och snart tog fågeln till väders igen. Den flög mot de falnande stjärnorna när natten sakta gav efter för morgonens ljus. Solen skulle snart klättra över horisonten och väcka världen till liv på nytt. En ny dag grydde sakta i Gondor, men den kanske också en ny framtid.

Arandil vaknade av att han hörde fåglarna kvittra utanför fönstret. Han blinkade sömnigt för att få till skärpan i blicken, hans ögon var mycket torra och han var fruktansvärt törstig.

"God morgon sömntuta…"

Arandil vände med stor ansträngning sitt huvud mot rösten. När hans ögon klarnade såg han Eldarins leende ansikte.

"Eldarin! Du är tillbaka!" utbrast han.

"Hel, ren och frisk… det är mer än man kan säg om dig. Hur mår du?"

"Som en bit fnöske… finns det vatten någon stans?"

Eldarin hjälpte Arandil att dricka lite. Sedan gick han och bad en av vakterna att hämta Elinor.

"När kom du hit?" frågade Arandil trött.

"Igår kväll, det var tur. Annars hade vi kanske aldrig träffats igen, du var mycket sjuk."

"Sjuk?… allt jag mins är en tjock svart dimma. Den luktade som brandrök, men var mycket tjockare och fuktig. När dimman lättade var jag inte kvar i trädgården. Jag måste ha förirrat mig eller fallit och slagit i huvudet. Jag såg en lång trappa upp till ett par enorma portar… underligt…"

"Du var nära att lämna oss, portarna vid trappans slut kan varit ingången till de dödas hallar."

"Tror du det? Undra vad som hade hänt om jag ignorerat den ljusa varelse som stoppade mig och följt min nyfikenhet."

Eldarin såg nyfiket på Arandil och frågade mer om hans upplevelse. Arandil berättade att han börjat gå upp mot portarna men att en ljus varelse kallat honom till sig. Vid trappan fot hade det stått och kallat på honom på ett språk han inte förstod, melodiskt och vackert. Ett nästan bländande, pulserande ljussken lös upp varelsen som tycktes omsvept i en tunn dimma, vilket gjorde det svårt för Arandil att se några konkreta anletsdrag. Varelsen hade talat med en mörk, men klar stämma och sträckt ut sin hand mot honom. Arandil tog den och kände hur han drogs genom luften. Sedan hade han vaknat. Eldarin log och skulle just berätta för Arandil vad som gjorts för honom, men avbröts av att Elinor rusade in i kammaren. Hon stannade till när hon såg att Arandil var vaken och trött såg på henne. Tårar av lycka började strömma ner för hennes kinder och hon kastade sig om hans halls.

"Arandil, du lever! Jag hade inte vågat hoppas. Välsignad vare du Eldarin som förde en så stor helare hit. Välsignad vare munken som åstadkom detta!"

Snart uppenbarade sig även Mariel, Arathorn och Faria vid kammardörren. De blev också överlyckliga av att se Arandil vaken och väl.

"Var är munken? Vi vill gärna tacka honom." frågade Mariel sin son.

"Han var här på morgonen, men jag har inte sett honom på ett tag. Jag ska gå och söka reda på honom." Eldarin gick genom palatset och frågade de han mötte om de hade sett den bredaxlade munken någon stans. Ingen hade sett honom sedan morgonen. Ute på gården fick Eldarin tillslut napp. En av drängarna hade sett den kåpklädda figuren gå ut genom den lilla porten vid palatsets baksida. Eldarin tackade för upplysningarna och gick mot porten.

Det var inte svårt för honom att hitta Avalon. Under det stora trädet vid sjön satt alven och puffade på sin pipa. Han hade tagit av sig munkkåpan och vikt ihop den snyggt och prydligt. Hans tankar verkade var långt borta.

"Där är du… jag har letat efter dig." sade Eldarin glatt när han närmade sig Avalon.

"Hur mår Arandil?" undrade Avalon och såg mot Eldarin.

"Under omständigheterna väl. Jag har skickats för att hämta dig. Alla är mycket tacksamma."

"Och när de ser mig blir de skräckslagna. Jag har redan lyckats skrämma två pojkar som kom gående längs strandkanten. De fick syn på mig, ropade "skogsanden!", satte händerna för öronen och sprang som om deras skor börjat brinna. Din hemlighet är ute Eldarin. Du har fört ondskan till Gondor…"

"Ingen lyssnar väl på två små pojkar? Kom nu, alla vill träffa dig."

Avalon suckade och tömde sin pipa. Sedan reste han sig och borstade bort gräset från sina kläder. Han tog ett djup andetag och såg sig omkring.

"Det var här jag talade med Arania för första gången. Det är inte mycket som förändrats. De vita blommor hon gav mig efter slaget mot Gerhard har spritt sig hit. Det känns som om hon finns överallt. Den här platsen är nästan helig för mig."

Eldarin tordes inte nämna för Avalon vad den här platsen betydde för honom, utan beslöt sig för att tiga om sina förfaranden… Avalon hängde på sig kåpan och stoppade sitt gyllene hår innanför linningen. Eldarin log mot Avalon. Han kunde tydligt se att alven verkligen vantrivdes under den djupa huvan.

"Det är sista gången ni behöver bära den. Kom, det är min tur att presenterar er för min familj."

De gick mot staden, folket var en aning oroligt innanför murarna. Avalon försökte krypa ihop så mycket han kunde. Misstänksamma blickar följde deras väg. Avalon kikade försiktigt fram under huvan och såg en av de två pojkarna gömma sig bakom sin far, en stor grovhuggen man som var en av de många smederna i Minas Tirith. Pojken pekade menade på Avalon, smeden föste in pojken i smedjan och såg hårt mot Avalon. Eldarin kände också oron bland folket och de skyndade sig in innanför palatsmurarna.

"Folket är oroligt…" mumlade Avalon. "Pojkarnas ord väger kanske tyngre än du trodde?"

"Vi måste presentera er för folket snart. Innan de drar för snabba slutsatser…" svarade Eldarin.

De skyndade genom palatset. De vakter som stått vid Arandils kammare kvällen innan, stod även där nu. De klev raskt åt sidan när de såg Eldarin och den kåpklädde figuren komma genom korridoren och stirrade halvt skräckslaget på Avalon. Eldarin steg först in i kammaren och visade sedan Avalon in.

Elinors ögon fylldes med tårar när hon såg munken. Hon steg fram till honom och försökte hålla sina känslor i schack. "Tack min herre. Ni räddade min sons liv. Finns det något jag kan göra för er, så tveka inte att be om det." Hon sökte efter Avalons händer men han hade dolt dem väl i kåpans stora ärmar. Elinor stack bestämt in sina händer under Avalons ärmar och fattade hans händer. "Ni har fört glädjen tillbaka till vårt land…" Hon skulle just kyssa Avalons händer när hon plötsligt tvekade. "När började munkar bära smycken?" frågade hon försiktigt och såg på alvringarna som blänkte mot Avalons ljusa skinn. Hon försökte se Avalons ansikte under den djupa huvan man han böjde det mer och mer mot golvet. Lite besvärad rätade hon på sig och tog försiktigt tag i kanten på kåpans huva och förde den tillbaka mot Avalons axlar.

Vid anblicken av hans gyllene hår ryggade hon tillbaka. "Ni är ingen munk…" stammade hon och stirrade på Avalon. Alven rätade på sin rygg och sträckte på sig till sin fulla längd, hans ögon såg varmt ner på Elinor.

"Nej, my lady. Jag är ingen munk."

"Avalon…" mumlade Arathorn igenkännande. Sedan ändrade hans förundrade blick karaktär och blev hård och mörk. "Vakter! Arrestera denne man! Han har en dom som väntar honom." ropade han och kallade in vakterna.

Vakterna tvekade ett ögonblick men började sedan gå mot Avalon. Elinor såg på vakterna och på sin bestämda svärfar. Utan att tveka en sekund ställde hon sig framför Avalon. "Nej! Ni får inte kröka ett hår på hans huvud! Jag tillåter det inte!" Sade hon bestämt och lade sina armar i kors på bröstet.

"Flytta på dig Elinor!" röt Arathorn "denne man har länge varit förvisad. Han vet vilket straff som väntar honom här. Han vet vilket brott han begått."

Faria blängde på sin man och ställde sig vid Elinors sida. Hon följdes snart av Eldarin och Mariel. Arathorn såg bestört på sin hustru.

"Faria! är du alldeles från vettet kvinna? Denna man är livsfarlig!"

"Nog Arathorn! ingen arresterar någon förrän jag ger årder!" sade Arandil barskt och försökte sätta sig upp i sängen. "Eldarin, vad ska det här betyda? Har du fört en brottsling in i palatset?"

Eldarin såg forskande på sin farfar och log sedan mot Arandil. "Nej han är ingen brottsling. Han är en av Midgårds unikaste varelser, kanske den sista av sitt slag. Aranadil, detta är min vän, han en alv."

"En alv?… alver är sagoväsen Eldarin. Kom, så får jag se lite bättre på dig."

Arandil vikande till sig Avalon och alven satte sig vid konungens sida. Arandil granskade honom noga. "Vilket är ditt namn och yrke?" frågade han sedan.

"Mitt namn är Avalon Grönlöv, son av Legolas, jag helare min konung." svarade Avalon och bugade.

"En helare… Arathorn, vad är denna man anklagad för?"

"Han är Gideons banne, Arandil." svarade Arathorn. Arandil gav upp ett högt skratt. "Ni måste driva med mig! Den vi blidkar i midsommarnatten är en ond skogsande, lång och fager, med långt gyllene hår och… gröna ögon…" Arandil stirrade på Avalon som log lite förläget. Arandil sträckte ut sin hand för att röra vid Avalons kåpa och hår. Arathorn såg förskräckt på sin sonson.

"Det är han säger jag! Han är skyldig till Gideons vansinne och drottning Eowyns död. Han förvisades med domen, att om han någonsin återvände skulle han få betala med sitt liv. Arrestera honom, Arandil! Be vakterna föra bort honom innan han gör dig också vansinnig!… Vakter rädda er konung!"

Nu tog vakterna eget initiativ och riktade sina vapen mot Avalon. Trotts både Elinors och Arandils vilda protester. Alven höjde sin hand mot vakterna.

"_Dâro!_ " sade han med hög och befallande stämma. Vakterna ryggade tillbaka. Arathorn såg på männen som tvekade att gå fram till Avalon.

"Arandil! Ser du nu att jag talar sanning? Han har lagt en förtrollning över dem!"

"_Arathorn, Duîn!" _befallde Avalon och den gamle konungen tystnade.

Arandils blick vandrade med skräckblandad förvåning från den förstummade och nu egendomligt lugna Arathorn till Avalon. Alven sänkte sin hand och suckade djupt. Sedan mötte han Arandils blick.

"Jag är gjorde varken Gideon vansinnig eller dräpte drottning Eowyn. Men jag är den Arathorn påstår. Jag är alvkonungen ni sjunger om under midsommarnatten."

Arandil stirrade på Avalon som om han sett ett spöke, Eldarin satte sig vid Arandils andra sida för att lugna honom. "Du behöver inte frukta Arandil. Kommer du ihåg vad den gamle i Rohan sade?"

"Att vi skulle söka hjälp i Imladirs…"

"Det var dit jag begav mig. Avalon är herre av Imladirs. Vi har fört med oss en stor trupp hit som ska hjälpa oss mot Nalgar. Tusen ryttare från Västfold har kommit i hans ära. Från Imadris har vi fört med oss många svärdbärare och nästan sexhundra bågskyttar. De är Avalons livvakter. Eomin av Rohan har sänt Eowyns trupp åter hit till Gondor i ära av Avalons hustru, Arania av Gondor."

"Allt den gamle sade var sant? Jag kan inte tro det? Arathorn kan du förklara det här?"

"Arathorn var för ung för att minnas natten vi gav oss av." sade Avalon lugnt. "Stenen han bär om sin hals har han fått av min dotter. Den har skyddat honom under alla år."

"Aragorn kan bära vittnesbörd, var är han?" frågade Eldarin och såg sig omkring.

"Han har rest. Igår natt bestämde han sig för att spendera sina sista dagar långt från kronans tyngd och stridens larm. Aragorn har rest till lugnet i Vattnadal." svarade Avalon.

"Till Safair?" undrade Eldarin med ett leende på läpparna. Avalon nickade. "Arandil, jag har kommit för att hjälpa er bekämpa det mörker som nästan tog ert liv. För det har även berövat mig både min hustru och min yngsta dotter, dessutom lovade jag Aragorn, son av Arathorn att hjälpa er skydda Gondor om det skulle behövas."

"De talar sanning, Arandil." sade Faria tyst. "I biblioteket finns en gömd kammare, där har Aranias minne bevarats sedan den natt då palatset brann. Kvinnorna i palatset har fört hemligheten från generation till generation."

Arandil såg sig omkring i rummet, han hade svårt att få grepp om all information som nu lades fram för honom. Han skakade oförstående på sitt huvud.

"Ni är ännu svag, ni behöver er vila." sade Avalon lugnt.

"Hur ska jag kunna slappna av? Mitt huvud är fullt av frågor", mumlade Arandil.

Avalon lade försiktig sin hand på Arandils axel. Konungen ryckte till vid beröringen och såg frågande på Eldarin. Prinsens lugna ansikte fick honom att slappna av en smula. Värmen från Avalons hand spred sig genom Arandils kropp.

"_Arandil. Milan, milan nifrain morchaint tirgaladh"_

Arandil blev genast mycket sömnig och såg trött på Avalon. "Det var er röst jag hörde… jag tror dig Eldarin. Han är inte så farlig som han ser ut…" Sedan föll Arandil i djup sömn. Eldarin föste ut alla ur kammaren. Kvar blev bra Avalon och Elinor. Avalon öppnade Arandils sovtunika och höll sin hand straks ovanför Arandils bröst, en tunn ström av ljuspärlor började flyta mellan Avalons handflata och den lugnt sovande unge konungen. Elinor såg storögt på och baddade sin sons panna med en fuktad linneduk. En kort stund senare lämnade även Avalon kammaren och Elinor blev ensam med sin son.

I konungens sal väntade Faria och Mariel. De visade Avalon den gömda kammaren i biblioteket. Avalon behövde ingen nyckel för att öppna dörren. Den gled makfullt upp så fort Avalon steg fram mot den. Hans ögon fylldes med tårar när han såg tingen. Aranias gamla kläder, en kam, några anteckningsböcker och målningen som hängt i deras kammare. Den hade Eowyn låtit göra straks efter Safairs födsel. Så många minnen det fanns här av deras liv i Gondor. Avalon tog tavlan och hängde den i den kammare Eldarin valt åt honom. Innerst inne hade han velat bo i deras gamla kammare, där även Safair var född, men smärtan och saknaden skulle bli för stor för honom att bära.

Det var ännu förmiddag och Avalon drog på sig den tjocka munkkåpan och gick ut i trädgården. Vid stenbänken, där han sett Arania för första gången, slog han sig ner. Han plockade fram asken med aska från Aranias likbål och strödde dess innehåll för vinden. En del av henne skulle alltid finnas här under de blommande fruktträden.

Framåt eftermiddagen vaknade Arandil. Elinor satt fortfarande vid hans sida. Han kände sig mycket starkare och såg piggare ut. En middag hade planerats för att hälsa truppen, som anlänt kvällen innan, välkommen. Var Arandil lika pigg som nu framåt kvällen så kunde han kanske kunna sitta med. Arandil hade många frågor och bad sin mor att kalla på Eldarin. Eldarin blev mycket glad när han såg Arandils snabba återhämtning och de talade länge. Eldarin besvarade så många av Arandils frågor han bara kunde och berättade om Vattnadal och Melyanna. Arandil kände stort medlidande för sin kusin.

"Så, den store charmören föll tillslut i alla fall…" sade Arandil och försökte trösta Eldarin något. Eldarin log sorgset.

"Mitt hjärta tillhör bara en kvinna och hon har tagits ifrån mig. Det var samma mörker som nästan tog ditt liv som berövade henne sitt. Hennes kropp finns fortfarande där ute någon stans men inte ens Avalon kan frigöra henne från den boja hon bär. Hon är borta för alltid. Men får jag bara en chans så ska jag försöka att få henne tillbaka."

"Det tvivlar jag inte på en sekund. Du har alltid haft en vilja av stål. Det är skönt att ha dig tillbaka… så, Eldarin hjälp den här gamle konungen att komma i ordning. Jag planerar att sitta med i kväll."

"Ja, det är bra om folket ser sin konung på benen när jag presenterar Avalon för dem."

Arandil bad en jungfru att hämta honom de kläder han önskade och Eldarin hjälpte sin kusin att komma i ordning. Arandil såg en aning trött på sin spegelbild när Eldarin placerade Gondors krona på hans huvud.

"Jag saknar min far så fruktansvärt. Han hade så mycket kvar att lära mig." mumlade Arandil tyst.

"Arathan och Eledar hade velat att vi höll modet uppe. Vi måste avsluta vad de påbörjade. Folket älskar dig, det har de alltid gjort. Både jag och Avalon försvarar dig mot alla som vill dig illa. Du kommer att hinna lära dig allt du behöver."

Arandil log mot Eldarin och nickade. Sedan gick de till konungens sal. När de steg in i salen blåste Gondors hov trumpetare salut för att hälsa Gondors konung. Alla förundrades över att Arandil tillfrisknat så fort. I salen fullständig myllrade det av människor. Ekenbrands och Helmars män hade bytt sina blanka klädesstål mot högtidsdräkter. Det gick ändå nästan helt säkert att urskilja vem som kom från vilket land. Västfoldingarna var ofta mörkt rödbruna till hårfärgen och ganska mörka i skinnet. Medan Eorlingarna från Rohan var blonda och ljusa i både skinn och ögonfärg. Att Arandil härstammade från Rohan var det ingen tvekan om. Eldarin presenterade sina vänner för Arandil och konungen tog var och en i hand. Amazorerna bar även de högtidsdräkter, propra grå byxor och tunikor i mörkmårdsgrönt eller vinrött med en midjelång cape fäst vid axlarna. De bar även sina kappspännen på tunikorna. Eldarin fick syn på Imra och Forester som just steg in i salen och kallade dem till sig. Arandil hälsade glatt och igenkännande på den lille hoben.

"Så, vissamlare, ni har återkommit till vårt land."

"Med allt som händer här är det svårt all hålla sig borta", svarade hoben och bugade djupt. Arandil skrattade och vände sig till Arathorn som inte stod långt från dem.

"Man ska lyssna noga på vad denne hob sjunger om, tingen har en förmåga att börja leva…"

"Eller så får vi hitta ett effektivt sätt att hålla honom tyst…" mumlade Arathorn och log ansträngt.

Hoben såg irriterat på Arathorn och skulle just säga honom några sanningens ord när Imra rofyllt lade sin hand på hans axel. "Han har rätt Forester, era sånger handlar allt för ofta om Gondors stora segrar och den ära konungahuset bär och det ni sjunger om blir ofta verklighet. Men det verkar som om ni behöver sjunga hela kvällen i detta hus. Här hälsar man inte ens hjärtligt på sina gäster. De verkar behöva all ära de han få…" sade hon och såg menande på Arathorn

Den gamle konungen såg förfärat och mycket ogillande på Imra. Ett sådant bemötande var han inte van vid. Särskilt inte från kvinnor. Arandil brast ut i en skrattsalva när han såg Arathorns min. "Sådan frispråkighet är vi inte van vid här. Riktigt uppfriskande min sköna. Jag är Arandil son av Arathan, konung över detta land."

"Mitt namn är Imra, Irimas dotter", svarade hon och bugade lätt för Arandil. "Det är en ära att äntligen få träffa er. Eldarin har berättat mycket om er."

"Bara bra saker hoppas jag…" sade Arandil och såg forskande på Eldarin.

"Jag är väl alltid vänlig?" sade Eldarin och log brett mot sin kusin. "Kom, Imra det är dags att hämta Avalon."

Imra nickade och log mot Arandil. Hon sträckte fram sin hand mot honom, inte som en kvinna för att kyssa Arandils ädla hand, utan som en man för att skaka den. Arandil såg förvånat på henne, tvekade ett ögonblick men skakade sedan hennes hand. Arandil såg efter Imra och Eldarin när de försvann in i palatset.

"Vilket uppförande…" muttrade Arathorn. "En kvinna som stiger fram till en konung iklädd manskläder! Att varken visa sin vördnad genom att klä sig vackert eller niga djupt som en kvinna ska är helt ofattbart. Hon talade helt utan respekt för den hon talade till. Vad tror hon att hon är? En mans jämlike?"

Arandil log mot sin fullständigt gnistrande farfar. "Hon tro inte hon är en mans jämlike, Arathorn. utan en konungs jämlike…"

"Imra är befälhavare för de bågskyttar Eldarin fört med sig från Vattnadal. Hon är en av de bästa bågskyttarna i midgård." sade Forester och blängde på Arathorn

"Sannerligen en ovanlig skönhet…" mumlade Arandil

Avalon bar den gröna långrock med silverbrodyrer han burit när Eldarin först kommit till Vattnadal. Det breda silverbältet och brodyrerna glimmade i kammarens dunkel. Han plockade fram sin pannring och satte den på plats. Eldarin skulle komma och hämta honom när tiden var inne. Nu kände han den unge prinsen närma sig. Avalon rättade till sina kläder och gick för att möta honom. Imra kände hur hennes hjärta fylldes med värme när hon såg Avalons resliga gestalt komma mot dem i korridoren.

"Där är alvkonungen jag en gång kände. Jag har inte sett honom på länge…" sade hon till Eldarin och suckade djupt.

Eldarin log, Avalon gick stolt och rakryggad, med en varm blick i sina gröna ögon. "Är ni redo?" frågade Eldarin försiktigt.

"Så redo jag kan vara", svarade Avalon med ett leende.

När folket samlats flyttade man festligheterna ut i trädgården för kvällen var varm och klar. Dessutom skulle ljudnivån ha blivit allt för hög inne i den stora stensalen om alla människor skulle ha vistats där inne. Honnörsbordet var dukat på terrassen och i trädgården nedanför stod de andra borden uppställda i prydliga rader. Eldarin, Avalon och Imra gick genom konungens sal, som nu låg öde fram till de stora portarna. Eldarin tog ett djupt andetag och gick ut på terrassen för att presentera Avalon. Han klappade sina händer för att fånga folkets uppmärksamhet. De glatt talande och ätande människorna tystnade och såg frågande på honom.

"Mina vänner! Detta är en glädjens dag. Det är länge sedan så många representanter från olika länder samlats här i Gondor. Jag hoppas att det här kan bli grunden för en lång vänskap. "

Folkmassan jublade och applåderade. Eldarin såg mot Avalon som ännu stod gömd i konungens sal. Eldarin höjde sina händer och tystade folkmassan.

"Ni vet att vi samlats här i hotets timma. Den svarta skugga som hotar att förmörka vår värld måste vi möta tillsammans. Det här hade inte varit möjligt utan hjälp från en god vän. Ni som rest med mig känner honom väl. För er från Västfold och Rohan är han en stor konung och helare. Mina närmaste, ni som vuxit upp i Gondor, för er är han en legend. För mig… kommer han alltid att vara en vän. Tilltå mig att presentera Avalon, Arangalad, ljusets konung."

Eldarin steg åt sidan och Avalon steg ut på terrassen med Imra vid sin sida. Amazorerna ställde sig genast upp för att hälsa honom. Västfoldingarna och Eorlingarna följde deras exempel. Folket från Gondor ställde sig även de, mest för att alla andra gjorde det.

"Gideons banne… skogsanden…" mumlade en stor grovhuggen karl och såg sig nästan skräckslaget omkring. Sedan pekade han på Avalon och ropade. "Min son hade rätt! Gideons ande går bland oss!"

"Smeden har rätt!" utbrast en annan. "Det måste vara skogsanden från stora skogen, håll för era öron, innan han börjar sjunga!"

Paniken spred sig i trädgården. Gondors folk gjorde sig klara att fly. Arandil ställde sig upp och försökte lugna folket men ingen lyssnade på honom. Eldarin bad trumpetarna blåsa konungens salut så högt de bara kunde. När tonerna flöt ut över trädgården tystnade de hysteriska rösterna och alla såg på Arandil.

"Lyssna till mig mitt folk! denne man är inget monster vi ska frukta! Han frälste min själ från döden för blott ett dygn sedan, ni har honom att tacka för att er konung lever. Vi borde välkomna honom med öppna armar."

"Jag har en bättre ide…" mumlade smeden. "Låt oss tysta detta onda ting innan han försänker vår konung i någon lömsk förtrollning. Han har gjort det en gång, han kan göra det igen!" Han steg fram till en av vakterna och stal dennes svärd.

"Lyssnar ni inte på vad jag säger? Det finns inget ont i denne man!" Insisterade Arandil.

"Hör! det är redan för sent!" utbrast smeden.

"Låt honom inte komma undan med detta! Ropade en vän till smeden." Rädsla böts mot ilska hos Gondors män och kvinnor. De började försöka ta sig fram mot Avalon med dragna svärd och knivar. Imra drog sitt svärd och ställde sig vakande framför Avalon. Helmar och Eldarin skyndade att stötta henne. Avalon såg sig sorgset omkring och suckade. Alla var arga, alla skrek i mun på varandra. Amazorerna, som lämnat sina bågar i logementet försökte hålla de arga Gondor borna i schack med sina svärd och dolkar. Västfoldingarna och Eorlingarna gjorde allt de kunde för att hjälpa till. Avalon viste inte vad han skulle göra. Tillslut mindes han något Gandalf lärt honom för mycket länge sedan. Han öppnade sina händer och höjde dem framför sig. Eldarin vände sig om och såg på alven, han tindrade med ett matt ljussken och ur alvens öppna händer strömmade vackra fjärilar av ljus. De flög ut över folkmassan och lockade till sig mängder av eldflugor. Många stannade till och såg på dem, tillslut stod hela folkmassan och såg på fjärilarnas lek, de kastade sig av och ann i luften. Framför allt de yngre i församlingen var överförtjusta när en ljus fjäril landade i deras händer eller hår.

Avalon öppnade sina ögon och såg ut över folket, alla var förundrade av ljusfenomenet som rörde sig mot den mörka himlen. Han bad Imra och Helmar att stiga åt sidan, sedan gick han ner mot folkmassan. Folket från Gondor såg nu med viss nyfikenhet på det ljusa väsen som steg fram mot dem. Smeden och hans vänner blev åter mycket upprörda men de råkade vara omringade av amazorer och övermannades snabbt när de skulle börja hetsa mot Avalon igen. Avalon stannade på trappans sista steg och såg ut över folkmassan.

"Folk från Gondor! Västfoldingar, Eorlingar, mina vänner från Vattnadal. Mitt namn är Avalon Grönlöv, son av Legolas. Frukta inte jag menar er inget ont."

Folket stannade till och såg på Avalon. Han glimmade i samma vackra ljus som fjärilarna som dansade i luften, många var ännu mycket rädda men nyfikenheten tog överhand. De ville höra vad denne underliga man hade att säga.

"Han har kommit för att göra oss vansinniga! Låt honom inte tala!" Vrålade smeden och brottades ner av amazorerna.

"Jag har kommit för att hjälpa!" ropade Avalon med hög och klar stämma, när folket började oroas av smedens ord. "Jag har kommit för att hjälpa er att svara hotet från Mordor. Min far, Legolas Grönlöv, hjälpte Aragorn, son av Arathorn vid slaget mot Sauron. De var goda vänner. På Aragorns dödsbädd lovade jag att göra samma sak för er. Jag lovade att hjälpa er konung att skydda Gondor, det löftet planerar jag att hålla."

"Legolas var en alv! Det finns inga sådana väsen i midgård, de är bara sagor". Sade en yngre man som nyss börjat sitt vuxna liv och ännu mindes sagorna om herrskarringen.

Avalon log vänligt mot honom. "Jag är den sista av mitt folk, min far och min familj var bland de sista som lämnade Midgård. Jag stannade kvar, jag hade just äktats av Aragorns dotter Arania, och vårt första barn var på väg."

"Han ljuger för er! Gideon hade ingen syster!" vrålade smeden åter.

"Arania har funnits! Jag har själv mött henne!", det var Eldarin som tog till orda. Han gick fram och ställde sig vid Avalons sida. "Allt denne man säger är sanning, jag har aldrig hört ett ord av falskhet falla ur hans mun."

"Prinsen har fallit under monstrets förtrollning! Låt honom inte tala mer!" tjöt smeden.

"Åh, håll tyst!" fräste en av amazorerna och band för smedens mun.

Avalon så mot smeden och började på ner mot honom. Respektingivande steg folket åt sidan när Avalon steg ner bland dem. Han gick fram till smeden och såg milt på honom. "Varför fruktar ni mig så?" frågade han och såg in i smedens ilskan ögon.

Smeden blängde hårt på Avalon. Amazorerna höll fast hans armar, annars hade han säkerligen riktat ett par kraftfulla slag mot Avalon. "Jag fruktar er inte, jag förbannar er! Ni är Gideons banne, ett väsen av ondska." morrade smeden och spottade förbannande på marken vid Avalons fötter.

Avalons blick blev allvarlig. Han synade den kraftfulla mannen från topp till tå. Något obehagligt låg över denne mans ögon. "Ni har en skada i höger arm…" mumlade Avalon, "tillåter ni att jag helar er?"

"Rör mig inte!" fräste smeden. Avalon reagerade genast det fanns en underton i smedens röst som han kände igen. Avalon sträckte ut sin hand för att röra vid smeden, men en obehaglig stickande känsla i hans fingertoppar fick honom att dra tillbaka handen. Då såg Avalon hur smedens ögon mörkande. Avalon stirrade på honom, det såg ut som om en strimma av mörk dimma flöt omkring i smedens annars ganska ljusa ögon.

"Öppna hans skjorta!" beordrade Avalon. Amazoerena såg frågande på Avalon. "Jag kan skada honom om jag rör vid honom. Öppna hans skjorta!"

"Vad gör ni med min far!" En av pojkarna som Avalon skrämt vid sjön steg fram och såg argt på alven. Avalon satte sig på knä framför honom.

"Har din far uppfört sig underligt på sista tiden?"

"Nej, det har han inte! Låt honom vara!" morrade pojken.

"Min herre… om jag får säga något?" en kvinna steg fram till pojken och lade sina händer skyddande på hans axlar. "Min man har uppfört sig underligt de sista tio åren."

"Isabelle! tyst med dig kvinna!" sade smeden argt och blängde på henne. Avalon såg på kvinnan och rese sig upp. Hennes blick var trött och allvarlig.

"Han har slagit er…" sade Avalon sorgset. Kvinnan nickade.

"Han är som förbytt, han ger sig på pojken också…"

Avalon blängde på smeden och beordrade åter att amazorerna skulle öppna hans skjorta, de gjorde som de blev tillsagda. Avalon suckade djupt när han såg det vackra halsband som låg mot smedens bröst. En vacker silverkedja, från vars det hängde en berlock krönt med svart adamant. Eldarin var nyfiken på uppståndelsen och trängde sig igenom hopen av människor som samlats runt smeden och Avalon.

"Vad är det frågan om?" frågade han. Avalon sade ingenting utan visade bara på smedens halsband. "Svart adamant…" mumlade Eldarin igenkännande.

Avalon vände sig till hustrun. "Var kommer det här smycket ifrån?"

"Det är betalning för en tjänst tror jag…" svarade hon.

Avalon nickade och såg bekymrat på smeden. Den kraftiga mannen försökte slita sig fri från amazorernas grepp men de höll honom stadigt.

"Ni skadar honom! släpp min far!" utbrast pojken och började gråta. Smedens blick ändrade karaktär. Nu såg han på Avalon med ett leende. "Gör inte pojken ledsen, Arangalad… släpp hans far…" mumlade smeden medan hans ansikte förvreds i ett brett leende.

Avalon blundade och kände ilskan blossa upp inom honom, han svalde hårt och försökte behålla sitt lugn. "Du får inte denne man, jag släpper honom inte", sade Avalon sammanbitet. Rösten som föll över smedens läppar kände han igen allt för väl.

"Jag tar det jag vill ha… det borde du veta, min äskade…" sade rösten och smedens förvridna ansikte log.

Avalon bad en av amazorerna att räcka honom sin dolk och med en snabb rörelse skar han av silverkedjan runt smedens hals, utan att vidröra hans hud. Smeden gav upp ett fasansfullt skri och föll ihop i amazorernas armar. Smedens hustru greps av panik och försökte ta sig fram till sin man, men stoppades av amazorerna. Smycket landade vid Eldarins fötter. Han plockade upp halsbandet och såg på det. Berlocken gnistrade och glimmade inbjudande, just som han sträckte ut sin hand för att se lite närmare på den hörde han Avalons varnande stämma.

"Vidrör inte stenen…" mumlade alven. Eldarin nickade och lade ner smycket i en liten skinnpåse. Avalon lade sina händer över smedens bröst och snart öppnade den kraftige mannen sina ögon.

"Isabella?…" mumlade han, "var är min hustru?"

"Hon är här", sade Avalon lugnt och signalerade till amazorerna att släpa fram kvinnan och pojken. "Var är jag?" frågade smeden medan hans familj kramade om honom, "och vad har hänt med ditt hår? Det hade inga grå stänk igår?" Smeden drog sina fingrar genom sin hustrus hår med en mycket förbryllad blick.

"Ni har sovit i tio år…" svarade Avalon. Smeden såg mycket fundersamt och oförstående på den långe mannen vid hans sida.

"Tio år?… hur är det möjligt?"

"Vi kan tala om det senare, gå hem och återfå er styrka." Avalon sträckte ut sin hand mot smeden och hjälpte honom på fötter. Isabella tackade för hjälpen och familjen banades väg genom folkmassan och försvann snart ut genom palatsportarna. Folket vände sig mot Avalon och såg på honom med frågande blickar. Imra såg sin chans och började sjunga.

_Jag drömde om svärd i natt._

_Jag drömde om strid i natt._

_Jag drömde att jag stred vid din sida,_

_rustad och stark, i natt…(i)_

Snart föll amazorerna in i lovsången, Västfoldingarna och Eorlingarna lika så. Folket från Gondor såg sig omkring av förundran, snart hade även de lärt sig texten och sjöng av hjärtans fröjd. Arandil rese sig upp från sin plats vid bordet och gick fram till Avalon.

"Det jag just såg ger mig stort hopp inför framtiden, det känns bra att veta att ni står på vår sida", sedan sträckte han ut sin hand mot Avalon.

Avalon log, bugade lätt och skakade Arandils hand. Sedan föll has blickar på Arathorn som också lämnat sin plats och kom gående mot dem. Arathorn steg bestämt fram till Avalon och såg allvarligt på honom.

"Vad jag förstår har min far redan förlåtit er. Jag ska försöka göra samma sak. Arandil, var snäll och lyft alla anklagelser från denne mans huvud. Vi ska välkomna honom som en gäst. Välkommen till Gondor, Arangalad", sade han och bugade lätt för Avalon. Alven log och besvarade hällningen. Arandil visade Avalon till honnörsbordet och han blev tilldelad en plats vid Eldarins sida. Avalon krävde omedelbart att Eldarin skulle ge honom skinnpåsen med smedens halsband. Eldarin räckte över den utan att ifrågasätta. Avalon tyckte inte om att vidröra påsen men dolde den i sin rockärm.

Faria, Elinor och Mariel satt alla tre på rad och åt vid ett bord vid sidan om honnörsbordet. Faria petade förstrött i maten på hennes tallrik, hon hade fått upp ögonen för Imra och betraktade noggrant var rörelse den rödblonda bågskytten gjorde. Imra satt bland amazorerna och märkte inte den gamla kvinnas blickar. När middagen var över dukades borden undan. Musikanter stämde upp, man dansade, drack och sjöng. Faria satt vid Elinors sida uppe på terrassen och betraktade den glada folkmassan.

"Arandil verkar tillfriskna bra…" sade den gamla och såg på konungen som talade glatt med Eldarin.

"Ja, han är snart helt återställd. Alvens helande är ofattbart…" svarade Elinor och drog en suck av lättad.

"Bra, då har vi ett problem att ta itu med. Elinor, förlåt om jag är allt för rak på sak. Vi befinner oss i en tid hotad av krig och Arandil har ännu inte blivit far. Faller han i kriget finns ingen arvinge till tronen."

"Du har rätt… men han är så ung", mumlade Elinor.

"Ung? Elinor, din son är snart tjugosju år. Hade han varit sjutton hade han varit ung. Arathan var yngre än Arandil är nu när ni gifte er, hans ålder har hur som helst ingen betydelse i det här fallet… att Arandil inte har någon hustru ännu betyder inte att han inte kan bli far… vi har kanske inte tid att iordningställa något bröllop värdigt en konung, men ätten får inte dö ut."

"Men Eldarin då?" Elinor svalde hårt. Tanken på att förlora sin son på samma sätt som hon förlorat sin make var olidlig. Hur mycket hade hon inte gett för att Eldarin skulle vara tronarvinge i stället för Arandil. Då hade hon kanske kunna övertala honom att bli kvar i staden när truppen ger sig av för att möta fienden.

"Eldarin är inte arvinge, Elinor. Han är son av Eledar inte Arathan. Kan inte Arandil finna en lämplig kvinna snart så får ni sluta ge kammarjungfruruna av ert te. Den som blir havande får Arandil äkta senare."

"Men Faria!" Elinor såg förfärat på sin svärmor.

"Inga men Elinor! Jag vet att det inte är vad du planerat för Arandil, men du måste inse situationens allvar. Han får äkta den jungfru som blir havande… om vi inte kan "hjälpa" honom att finna en lämplig kvinna."

Elinor sneglade på den gamla drottningen. "Du tänker på den rödblonda bågskytten, eller hur?"

Faria log mycket belåtet och nickade. "Hon är befälhavare för en stor trupp, en skicklig bågskytt och mycket vacker, dessutom har hon lite skinn på näsan, ett bra ämne för en arvinge."

Ja, om vi nu ska spela det spelet behöver vi finna en kvinna som passar in i vår krets. Det här kriget lämnar bara änkor efter sig… jag ska tala med Mariel, så får vi diskutera hur vi ska gå tillväga. Hon står på bra fot med flickan…"

Bra, jag förväntar mig att ni löser problemet på ett eller annat sätt. Jag har alltid varit stolt över mina sonhustrur, det här klarar ni säkert…" den gamla drottningen sneglade på Arandil och Eldarin. "De är båda mycket stiliga, Eldarin har aldrig haft några problem med att på jungfrur att dela hans bädd. Arandil har en del att lära där."

"Jag har fostrat honom att vara försiktig, med tanke på hans status", mumlade Elinor.

"Det är hög tid att ändra på det nu", svarade den gamla med en bestämd min. Sedan sade hon god natt och drog sig tillbaka till sin kammare.

Elinor såg på sin son, hon var mycket stolt över honom och skulle verkligen tycka om att bli farmor. Hon vände sin blick ut mot trädgården. Det var riktigt mörkt nu och de glada människorna lystes upp av kulörta lyktor av papper som hängde i träden och de levande ljus som stod utplacerade på borden. Under ett av de stora frukträden stod Avalon och talade med Imra och några av hennes under befäl. Elinor betraktade Imra med noggrant granskande blickar. Farias plan var kanske inte så dum i alla fall… hon ropade på Saide. Kammarjungfrun hörde sin husfrus kall och skyndade fram till henne.

"Den rödblonda kvinnan där nere, var sover hon någonstans?"

"Imra? Hon sover bland sin trupp i logementet, inte långt från tjänstefolkets hus." svarade Saide och såg forskande på Elinor.

"Jag behöver hennes kläder…"

"Förlåt? Vad menar ni?" kammarjungfrun såg mycket förbryllat på sin husfru.

"Kan du låna hennes kläder ikväll, eller på morgonen? Säg att de ska tvättas och att jag är villig att förse henne med nya. Sen ska hon få en kammare i palatset. Saide, jag behöver hennes mått till en klänning så snart som möjligt. Nå? Kan du ordna det?"

"Jag ska göra mitt bästa", svarade jungfrun och skyndade iväg. Elinor suckade djupt och gick fram till trappan som ledde ner från terrassen, så hon kunde se Imras färger lite bättre.

"Vad är det nu du planerar?" frågade Mariel, hon hade sett Saide smita iväg, hon stod nu vid Elinors sida och försökte se vad det var hon tittade på.

"Vi befinner oss i krigstillstånd och står utan arvinge till tronen. Eftersom min son inte har någon hustru så har jag och Faria kommit fram till att vi bör hjälpa Arandil lite på traven. Tronföljden måste säkras. Vad tror du om henne?" Elinor pekade försiktigt mot Imra.

"Absolut", svarade Mariel och nickade instämmande. "Jag skulle valt henne för Eldarins räkning om inte hans hjärta fortfarande varit fyllt av Melyanna."

Elinor såg frågande på Mariel. "Eldarin fann en kvinna under sina resor som han ville äkta, fortsatte Mariel. Med tyvärr finns hon inte längre bland oss. Hon var dotter till Avalon, både hon och hennes moder dräptes för inte så länge sedan, en mycket sorglig historia… när börjar vi?"

"Så snart jag kan fixa till henne lite… jag beklagar din sons sorg…"

"Eldarin klarar sig alltid, det har han efter sin far… törs jag fråga om Arandil har något att säga till om i det här fallet?"

"Hon är vacker, han har säkert inget emot föreningen. Just ja, kom ihåg att säga till Eldarin att jag byter ut jungfrurnas te hädan efter. För säkerhets skull."

Elinor lämnade terrassen och gick in i palatset, hon hade mycket att planera. Mariel kunde inte låta bli att tycka synd om flickan. Den stackaren hade ingen aning om vad de planerade för henne.

Det var mycket sent innan alla började dra sig hemåt. Eldarin och Avalon satt en liten stund i en mindre sal, just innanför konungens sal och talade i den öppna spisens sken. Avalon plockade fram skinnpåsen med smedens halsband och slängde den på elden. Eldarin såg på påsen som sakta förtärdes av lågorna.

"För alla svarta adamanter sådan ondska med sig?" undrade han och såg på Avalon.

"Jag har inte förstått deras plats i det hela förrän nu", svarade Avalon med blicken fäst vid lågorna. "Mirga har en gång berättat för mig att hon har spioner överallt. Hur det var möjligt har jag just fått förklarat. Svarta adamanter är värdefulla för att de är sällsynta. De är blott vackra stenar när de ligger stilla. Men de ger Mirga möjligheten att se genom bärarens ögon. Jag kände hennes blick i smedens."

"Då är de alla onda, alla svarta adamanter måste förstöras…" mumlade Eldarin.

"Nej, min vän. Mirga är ond. Stenarna är bara ett av hennes fönster mot världen utanför Morias portar... gå och lägg dig nu, Eldarin. Jag ser till att askan blir väl omhändertagen."

Eldarin nickade, sade god natt och gick till sin kammare. Avalon satt tyst kvar och lade mer ved på elden. Värmen skulle förstöra både kedjan och stenen för gått. En tunn strimma av mörk rök letade sig ut i rummet. Avalon iakttog den uppmärksamt. Den kröp över golvet som ett levande ting, fram till alvens fötter. Den klättrade upp för hans rock och ringlade uppvaktande och lockade runt hans nacke, hals och ansikte. Avalon viftade bort den och såg in i lågorna.

"Nej Mirga, jag kommer inte till dig förrän du släpper min dotter fri."

Elden blossade upp och dog ut.

Eldarin gick till sin kammare. Han kände sig väldigt ensam. Ölet rusade ännu en smula i hans ådror och han saknade Melyanna otroligt mycket. Han drömde om att få somna vid hennes sida och gräva ner sitt ansikte i hennes mörka hår. Eldarin bytte till sina nattplagg och kröp ner i sin bädd. Halvt i dröm kände han att någon försiktigt smekte hans nacke. Eldarin vände sig om och såg Saide stå där i mörkret vid sidan av hans bädd.

"Vad är det?" frågade han trött. Hon sade ingenting utan lutade sig över honom och kysste hans läppar. Eldarin såg frågande på henne. Hon log och smeket hans ansikte och hår.

"Jag har saknat dig så…" mumlade hon och började knäppa upp livstycket på sin klänning. Eldarin satte sig upp och försökte stoppa henne, hon såg förvånat på honom. "Är något fel? ni har aldrig avvisat mig förut?" Undrade hon.

"Jag kan inte Saide… sade han tyst och log mot henne, mitt hjärta tillhör någon annan."

"Ditt hjärta tillhör alltid någon annan, Lord Eldarin. Ni byter hjärtevänner lika ofta som andra män byter kläder."

"Den här gången är det annorlunda, jag skulle friat till henne Saide."

"Avalons dotter, hon som dog… Mariel har berättat", mumlade Saide. Eldarin nickade och drog en djup suck. Saide satte sig vid hans sida och såg honom djupt i ögonen. Sedan lutade hon sig åter mot honom. "Låt mig få läka ert hjärta, låtsas att det är henne ni håller i er famn, hennes läppar ni kysser…" hon förde sin hand över Eldarins ögon och kysste hans läppar.

Han blundade och kände hennes händer leta sig in under hans sovtunika. För en sekund försökte Eldarin känna Melyannas hår mellan sina fingrar, när han drog dem genom Saides, Melyannas lätt solbrända hud mot sin, när Saide smekte honom, men smärtan blev för stor och han sköt henne ifrån sig.

"Förlåt Saide, men jag kan inte. Det är för tidigt."

Saide såg sorgset på Eldarin, hans ögon var blanka och hans blick uppgiven. "Var är den Eldarin jag kände? Hans glada blick, pigga skratt och lustfyllda händer?"

"Han är borta, han försvann med hennes svarta hår…"

Saide nickade och klädde sig igen, innan hon lämnade kammaren smekte hon Eldarins kind. Hon påminde honom om var hon fanns, om han någon gång skulle sakna henne. Eldarin såg efter henne när hon gick. Hon hade haft rätt. Det var första gången han avvisat en jungfru som velat dela hans bädd. Hans hjärta fullständigt skrek efter Melyanna.

------------------------------------------------------

(i) för hela Karin Boyes underbara dikt, läs kap nr 3...


	15. Arandil av Gondor

Kap 15: Arandil av Gondor

Nästa morgon upptäckte Imra till sin förvåning att hennes packning var borta. Hon hade velat byta kläder och tvätta upp de hon bar, men det fick vänta. Hon antog att en av de andra amazorerna tagit fel och snart skulle inse sitt misstag. Mariel hade under gårdagens festligheter, inbjudit Imra att promenera med henne nu på morgonen. Om hon vände upp och ner på logementet för att finna den försvunna ränseln nu så skulle hon komma för sent. Så Imra fick söka sin packning senare. Morgonen var tidig, men ändå varm. Träden hade slagit ut mer och rosorna blommade i trädgården. Mariel satt i konungens sal och handarbetade, när den unga flickan steg in välkomnades hon hjärtligt. Mariel bjöd på en enkel matbit före den stora frukosten och förklarade att gammeldrottning Faria ville ha färska buketter med rosor på frukostbordet, nu när de äntligen slagit ut. Så om Imra inte hade något emot att få lite taggar i fingrarna fick hon gärna hjälpa till.

"Själklart kan jag hjälpa till, jag har redan lovat att promenera med er på morgonen så jag kan lika gärna bära de rosor ni skär." sade Imra med ett leende.

"Bra, det behövs en hel del, det är många bord som ska prydas." sade Mariel och bad Saide att servera Imra mer te innan de gav sig av. Om det var ett veck på mattan i salen eller en möbel som plötsligt flyttat sig och blockerat jungfruns väg fram till Imra är svårt att sätta sitt finger på. Men en sak är säker, jungfrun snavade och tekannan hon bar landade prydligt i Imras knä. Mariel skällde ut jungfrun som bad om ursäkt och lommade iväg.

"Jag är hemskt ledsen…" sade Mariel och såg på Imras böta plagg. "Jag ska genast se till att de blir tvättade, hoppas att ni inte brände er."

"Det gör ingenting…" mumlade Imra, jag lånar torra kläder av en av mina bågskyttar. "Min packning måste ha blivit förväxlad under natten. Jag kan inte finna den."

"Kommer aldrig på fråga, låt mig låna dig kläder. Det var trotts allt min klumpiga jungfru som spillde ner er. Kom med mig."

Mariel visade Imra till sin kammare och plockade fram några vackra klänningar ur sin garderob.

"Jag har visserligen inte några byxor att ge er, men era egna kläder kan vara färdiga i eftermiddag. Så ni kan kanske använda en av dessa så länge."

Imra tyckte inte om att gå i klänning, det hade hon aldrig gjort. Men hon tyckte om Mariel och ville inte göra henne ledsen. Imra valde en enkel klänning i dov askblå färg. Mariel hjälpte Imra att klä sig och skickade hennes kläder på tvätt. Mariel var mycket nöjd, den blå klänningen passade utmärkt till Imras rödblonda hår. Hon gick fram till sitt smyckeskrin, plockade fram ett hårspänne i silver och såg frågande på Imra.

"Jag har inte några egna döttrar och Eldarins hjärta är ännu uppfyllt av Avalons dotter. Det kan hända att jag aldrig får någon sonhustru. Det vore en stor glädje för mig om ni ville bära det här."

Imra suckade och lät Mariel kamma hennes hår och fästa det bak på hennes huvud med hårspännet. Imra granskade sin bild i spegeln framför henne när Mariel var klar.

"Jag ser ut som en kammarjungfru…" sade hon tyst och log ansträngt.

"Nonsens! Ni är mycket vackrare än så. Kom så går vi och skär rosorna till frukosten. Vi har redan förlorat mycket tid."

Imra följde Mariel genom trädgården fram till Rosenbuskarna. Imra hade svårt att vänja sig vid kjolen som slängde runt hennes ben. Den fastnade och var bara i vägen. När de kom fram till rosenbuskarna blev hon alldeles målös. Aldrig hade hon sett så många olika sorters rosor på ett och samma ställe. Där fanns alla färger och storlekar hon kunde tänka sig.

"Så vackert…" mumlade hon tyst.

"Eowyn anlade den här trädgården för mycket länge sedan, alla kvinnor i paltset har skött om den. Både jag och Elinor är mycket noggranna med den. Kom så skär vi några vackert utslagna till frukostboret." sade Mariel och visade Imra in bland buskarna.

Mariel skar loss rosorna och Imra bar dem. De talade glatt och skrattade hela tiden, de två kvinnorna kom mycket bara överens. Imra hade tillslut hela famnen full med blommor i olika färg och storlek.

"Börjar det inte räcka? Jag kan snart inte bära fler utan att krossa dem…" frågade Imra och funderade över vad Mariel såg efter bland buskarna.

"Bara någon till, det finns en färg där borta som vi inte tagit av", sade Mariel och stegade fram till en röd rosenbuske.

"Men vi har redan röda rosor…"

"Den här är lite mörkare runt kanterna…" mumlade Mariel och skar loss några blommor. Så sken hon upp och skyndade att räcka Imra de nya blommorna. Mellan buskarna kom Eldarin och Arandil gående. Mariel ropade till sig dem och började genast småprata. Eldarin såg frågande på Imra.

"Imra, det må jag säga… jag höll inte på att känna igen er. Jag tror inte att jag sett er i klänning förut."

"Det har blivit ett missförstånd med mina kläder, så din mor var vänlig och lånade mig denna." sade Imra och försökte rätta till kjolen utan att tappa alla blommor hon bar.

"Den klär er verkligen", sade Eldarin och log.

Mariel såg granskande på sin son, så tog hon ett bestämt tag om hans arm. "Eldarin, jag måste tala mer dig om en sak. Det är mycket viktigt. Imra, min vän, det har varit en mycket trevlig morgon. Vill ni vara vänlig och föra dessa blommor till palatset. Jag måste tala ostört med min son."

Imra lovade att göra det och såg Mariel släpa iväg Eldarin. Arandil log mot Imra, hon hade famnen så full med rosor att hon hade svårt att hålla dem alla. Hon såg mycket besvärad ut. "Ni ser ut att ha fler blommor än ni kan bära, låt mig hjälpa er med dem", erbjöd han sig.

Imra log och lät honom överta hälften av rosorna. "Tack , min konung. Jag har redan så mycket taggar i mina händer att det skulle underlätta om ni ville ta några av blommorna."

"Min mor skulle möta mig här, har ni sett henne?" undrade Arandil och såg sig omkring i trädgården.

"Nej, det är bara jag och Mariel här, jag har inte sett Lady Elinor." svarade Imra och petade bort några taggar från hennes fingrar.

"Hon måste glömt bort alltsammans, får jag gå med er till palatset? "

Hon nickade och de började gå. Arandil såg på Imra, hon var vackrare i morgonens ännu tunna ljus, än den dunkla skymning han sett henne i igår.

"Ni verkar förtjust i våra rosor, sade han och sneglade på henne."

"Åh, om ni antyder på mängden så är det Lady Mariel som skurit dem och gammeldrottning Faria som beställt dem."

"Tycker ni inte att de är vackra?"

"Jo, mycket, de doftar underbart. Men jag fördrar liljorna som växer i Vattnadal."

"Självklart, de har inga törner… Jag har sett dessa blommor växa, skuta knoppar och slå ut, varje sommar i hela mitt liv… Ändå ser de annorlunda ut när ni bär dem."

Imra stannade till och såg frågande på Arandil. De hade kommit fram till palatstrappan och på terrassen väntade Faria. Arandil räckte över de blommor han bar till Imra och såg på henne.

"Jag ska alltid minnas er så här, med ert hår till rufsat av vinden och famnen full av rosor."

Så bugade han sig och skyndade till Mariel och Elinor som kom gående genom trädgården med Saide inte långt efter. Imra såg stumt efter Arandil och gick sedan till Faria för att överlämna blommorna, som hon lovat Mariel. Faria såg nöjt på Imra och visade flickan var hon skulle lägga blommorna.

"Mor, du kom inte till trädgården, var har du varit?" undrade Arandil.

"Jag var tvungen att tala allvar med Saide. Hon spillde ner Imra på morgonen. Den stackars flickan är som förbytt. Din kusin avvisade henne igår natt."

"Eldarin har berättat", sade Arandil och såg på Saide som smet in i palatset.

De gick till konungens sal för att äta frukost. Faria hade instruerat Imra hur hon skulle fördela blommorna och det stod många vackra buketter på borden. Faria stod och talade med Imra när sällskapet steg in i salen. Eller rättare sagt, Faria talade och berättade om Gondors stolta konungahus, Imra försökte plocka bort taggarna från sina händer och nickade med jämna mellanrum. Mariel gick fram till sin nya vän och bad henne sitta ner vid frukostbordet. Innan de han sätta sig ner steg Eldarin och Avalon in i salen. Imra sken upp och slutade plocka sina händer. Alven log mot henne och bugade lätt till hälsning. Mariel granskade Imra misstänksamt och var nu mycket noggrann med att flickan satt vid hennes sida under frukosten. När måltiden var avslutad gick Imra till logementet. En amazor hade hittat Imras packning och nu ville hon byta till sina egna kläder. Elinor såg att Arandil följde Imras gång genom trädgården tills hon försvann utom synhåll. Elinor log och såg på Faria, den gamla drottningen nickade nöjt mot henne.

Dagarna gick i Gondor, männen spenderade många av dygnets vakna timmar i konungens sal. Strategier lades upp och förråd inventerades. För en gång skull verkade även Eldarin ganska intresserad, även om han då och då drev iväg i sina tankar. Imra och hennes amazorer var sälla med på mötena, de spenderade dagarna med att utbilda Gondors bågskyttar. "En god bågskytt kan rädda många krigares liv" var deras måtto under träningen. Framstegen kom sakta men säkert. Avalon sände då och då bud till Safair och frågade hur det var ställt i Vattnadal. En dag kom en liten sparv med bud att Aragorn nått Vattnadal. Avalon kunde känna sin dotters lycka i meddelandet. För sin inre syn kunde han se deras möte. Safairs bild och närvaro kändes klarare och starkare. Solen sken åter en smula i _Imladirs. _Eldarin var orolig för Avalon. Alven åt fortfarande väldigt lite, men det var inte det som skrämde honom. Eldarin tyckte att Avalon inte bar upp sina kläder riktigt så väl som han tidigare gjort… och alver magrar inte.

Mariel och Elinor såg till att Arandil och Imra spenderade så mycket tid som möjligt tillsammans. Men deras ansträngningar såg inte ut att bära frukt och hotet från Mordor kändes allt närmare. En kväll när solen precis var på väg att sjunka under horisonten och middagen just avslutats, bjöd Arandil Imra att promenera med honom i trädgården. Hon accepterade artigt. De talade om allt mellan himmel och jord. Arandil berättade om Gondor och Imra talade om Vattnadal. Mariel stod på terrassen och såg dem vandra in bland frukträden. Hon stoppade Eldarin som just var på väg ut ur salen.

"Vad tycker du om det där?" frågade hon och nickade mot Arandil och Imra.

"Vad ska jag tycka om det? Arandil talar med Imra, det är väl inget märkvärdigt?" Han såg på sin mor och upptäckte en mycket nöjd blick i hennes ögon. Eldarin skrattade. "Säg inte att ni försöker fösa ihop Arandil med Imra! Det är verkligen något jag inte trodde om dig. Hade jag hört det från Elinor hade jag förstått det men inte från dig."

Mariel såg förläget ner i marken. "Det var Farias ide från början, hon tyckte att Imra skulle bli en bra mor för en arvinge till kronan."

"Eldarin suckade och skakade roat på sitt huvud. "Naturligtvis är det den stora bidrottningen som ligger bakom det hela… nå, era ansträngningar är hur som helst förgäves."

"Vad menar du? Är hon pryd? Arandil bör bli far innan ni drar ut i krig."

"Om Imra är pryd?… ja mor lila, hon är pryd, mycket pryd. Vad vet du om amazorerna egentligen?"

"Inte mycket…" mumlade Mariel.

"Jag förstår det, amazorerna är som prästinnor. De har avgivit kyskhetslöfte…" sade Eldarin och klappade sin förvånade mor på axeln. Mariel skyndade genast iväg för att berätta nyheten för Elinor och Faria.

Arandil visade Imra till rosenträdgården. Buskarna stod nu i full blom och doftade underbart. Imra drog några djupa andetag och njöt. Arandil betraktade henne med ett leende på läpparna.

"Vänta här ett ögonblick", sade han och visade Imra till en stenbänk inte långt därifrån. Imra satte sig ner och såg Arandil försvinna in bland buskarna. Hon tänkte på Melyanna, hon hade tyckt mycket om den här trädgården. För sin inre syn kunde hon se Eldarin, Melyanna och deras barn sittande i skuggan under ett av de vackra frukträden på en picknick filt. De kunde ha haft det underbart här. Arandil steg åter fram mellan buskarna. Han höll ena handen dold bakom ryggen.

"Blunda", uppmanade han. Hon log och blundade. Arandil satte sig vid hennes sida och bad henne öppna ögonen igen. Imra såg förvånat på Arandil. I handen höll han en vacker ros. Dess blad var gulrosa, gula i botten och rosa mot kanterna. Hon tog frågande emot den.

"Den har just börjat blomma, den är lite senare än de andra, men väl värd att vänta på. Känn, den har inga törner."

Han tog hennes hand och förde den mot rosens stjälk, sedan höll han kvar den i sin.

"Kanske ingen lilja från Vattnadal, men en väldigt vacker ros."

"Ja, den är mycket vacker, vad är det för sort?" frågade hon och försökte frigöra sin hand från Arandils. Han kysste den och släppte taget.

"Den är ny, trädgårdsmästaren har inte namngivit den ännu. Jag ska föreslå att den kallas Imra." Imra mötte frågande Arandils blick. "Ser ni inte att den har era färger? Blont och rött, som ert hår och saknar törner som skadar era vackra händer."

Imra viste inte vad hon skulle göra. Hon försökte undvika Arandils ömma leende men hade svårt att ta blicken från honom. Han lutade sig försiktigt och frågande mot henne för att stjäla en kyss. Men nu reste sig Imra upp förnärmad.

"Ni får inte missta mig för en billig kammarjungfru, min konung!"

Arandil log mot henne och lade sitt huvud på sned, han granskade henne noga. "Nej, my Lady, jag misstog er inte för någon "billig jungfru". Jag misstog den längtan ni bär i era ögon."

"Jag är inte någon ni kan ta till er bädd med vackra ord." sade hon irriterat och kastade rosen vid Arandils fötter. Sedan vände hon på klacken och började gå i snabb takt mot logementet. Arandil plockade upp rosen och såg sorgset på den. Han sprang ifatt henne och blockerade hennes väg.

"Vem är den man som bär er trohet? Jag kan inte se någon ring på ert finger, men jag antar att ni avgivit ett löfte. Vem är den man som inte står vid er sida om ni älskar honom?"

Imra såg irriterat på Arandil och försökte gå förbi honom, men han stoppade henne gång på gång.

"Imra, jag tror att jag förälskat mig, ni har stulit mitt hjärta. Jag måste få veta vem som bär ert. Vem är min rival?… är det Eldarin?" Imra skakade på sitt huvud och såg skamset ner i marken. Arandil betraktade henne med en mycket sorgsen blick. "Liljor från Vattnadal... jag förstår. Det är ingen man eller hur? Det är alven…"

Imra svarade inte. Han steg närmare henne och lade försiktigt sin hand mot hennes kind. "Ni är så vacker, så vänlig… jag kan inte mäta mig med Avalon, det vet jag. Vackra Imra från Vattnadal. En konungs hjärta har du stulit, kom alltid ihåg det. Jag ska alltid minnas er, med ert hår tillrufsat av vinden och er famn full av rosor. "

Arandil kysste hennes hand och gick sin väg. Imra såg efter honom när han försvann mellan träden.

Eldarin såg Arandil storma in i sin kammare. Instinktivt kände han att det hade något med Imra att göra. Han knackade försiktig på hos Arandil och steg in i kammaren. Arandil satt vid sitt skrivbord och såg sorgset på Eldarin. "Du visste hur det låg till från början, eller hur?"

Eldarin nickade och suckade uppgivet. "Jag visste inte att du tyckte om henne."

"Inte jag heller, förmän ett par dagar sedan, när jag såg henne med din mor i trädgården."

"Det var det som var meningen. Mariel, Elinor och Faria har gaddat ihop sig mot dig."

Arandil skrattade och gick fram till sitt fönster. Amazorerna tränade Gondors bågskyttar nere på gården. Imra stod och övervakade det hela. Snart var det för mörkt för bågskytte, så träningen skulle avslutas på en stund. "Jag är konung av Gondor, jag borde vara mognare än så här…" mumlade Arandil tyst.

"Du är en god konung Arandil." sade Eldarin stöttande och gick fram till Arandils sida.

"Det känns inte så… se på honom, inte ens en konung kan tävla mot honom med hedern i behåll."

Eldarin såg ner mot gården. Avalon stod och diskuterade något med Imra, Avalon verkade mycket road och Imra en smula förnärmad.

"Jag är inte så säker…" mumlade Eldarin. "Imra gav sina löften när hon var mycket ung och Avalon vill inte äkta någon ny hustru på länge. Hennes och vår livslängd är ingenting jämfört med det han har framför sig. Han kanske äktar en ny kvinna om trehundra år?… jag skulle fortsätta uppvakta henne om jag var i dina kläder. Om inte annat så för att hålla våra kära mödrar lugna."

"Tror du att det finns någon möjlighet?" frågade Arandil och såg hoppfullt på sin kusin.

Eldarin vände blicken från gården och såg på rosen som Arandil ännu bar i sin hand. "Det är inte alltid de vackraste rosorna som blommar först. Den där är lite senare än de andra, eller hur?" sade Eldarin och log. "Var försiktig med kammarjungfrurna nu bara. Elinor har bytt deras te mot vanligt. De gör allt för att fälla dig…"

Arandil skrattade och lovade sin kusin att försöka hålla sig borta från dem.

"Du behöver koppla av, vi borde ge oss av till Silvertrumpeten i kväll. Dessa väggar äter upp ditt sinne."

"Jag kan inte springa omkring mer Eldarin. Jag måste vara ett föredöme."

"Du kan vara ett föredöme för mig, tänk på Aragorn den store…"

Arandil log, "att bygga en förtroende grund" hade Eldarin kallat deras pubbesök tidigare. "Jag antar att det inte skulle skada om folket såg sin konung mitt ibland dem, vi går i kväll."

"Så ska det låta! Då får du möjlighet att få lite perspektiv på saker och ting. Elinor och Faria har hållit dig hårt medan jag var borta… nå, det ska bli ändring på det nu. Vi möts vid porten om en stund. Bär enkla kläder och en cape med huva."

Eldarin lämnade Arandil ensam och gick för att byta om. Arandil plockade fram några enkla klädesplagg och sökte fram sin gamla cape. Han bröt av rosen och fäste den med en nål på sitt bröst. Det hade mörknat när Arandil smög iväg för att möta Eldarin och de lyckades ta sig osedda ut ur palatsområdet. Arandil tyckte om att vandra på Minas Tiriths gator igen, det var länge sedan han varit utanför palatsmurarna. Sedan Eldarin gav sig av hade Elinor och Faria vakat över honom som hökar. De gick till den lilla krogen, där var redan fullt med folk när de steg in.

"Lord Eldarin! Välkommen gamle gosse!" utbrast värden när han så Eldarin stiga in. "Det var inte igår ni var här senast. Och vem är det ni försöker smuggla in den här gången då? Sauron själv kanske?"

"Vad tror ni om mig egentligen? Jag har mycket bättre sällskap än så, er konung."

Arandil steg in och hängde av sig sin cape. Alla pubgästerna blev stumma av förvåning och stirrade på honom.

"En ära, min konung." sade värden lite skärrat och bugade djupt. De andra gästerna följde hans exempel.

"Res er alla", sade Arandil. "Jag har suttit bland er förut. Vi låter titlarna vila i kväll. I natt är jag bara Arandil."

"Så ska det låta! Skål för Arandil!" utbrast gästerna och musiken stämde upp igen. De valde ett bord i ett av pubbens hörn. Arandil ville sitta med ryggen mot en fast vägg, det hade Arathan lärt honom. Eldarin gick för att hämta varsitt stop till sig själv och Arandil. Värden såg glatt på honom.

"Så ni är tillbaka i Gondor, härligt att trampa denna jord igen, eller hur?"

"Ja, det är skönt att vara tillbaka."

"Men, my lord, ni sitter ensam. Var är Saide?"

"Jag har inte stämt möte med henne i kväll."

Värden såg forskande på Eldarin. "Är något på tok? Ni brukar aldrig sitta ensam…"

"Jag förlorade mitt hjärta i vinter… så ge mig lite tid…" mumlade Eldarin. "Och vad gäller Saide, så vet jag var hon bor…"

Värden skrattade gott och räckte Eldarin hans stop. En liten stund senare steg den lille hoben in i pubben. Han upptäckte snart Eldarin och Arandil. Forester hälsade glatt och slog sig ner vid deras bord.

"Så, ni är på rymmen från palatset?" frågade han och tände sin pipa.

"Vi gömmer oss för Elinor", svarade Arandil och log.

"Ja, er moder är en mycket bestämd kvinna, jag fick inte röka inomhus inte. Så jag gick hit." Hoben drog några djupa bloss och ett nöjt leende spred sig i hans ansikte. Eldarin skrattade och bad hoben att sjunga en visa.

"Ingen om alvkonungen bara… de har vi hört tillräckligt detaljerat…" mumlade Arandil.

Hoben sjöng några visor och Eldarin spelade lite fiol. Kvällen var mycket sen innan sälkapet gav sig av tillbaka mot palatset. Den unga adeln var inte lika noggrann med att dölja sin identitet den här gången. De båda kusinerna gick med sina kappor och jackor slängda över ena axeln och hejade glatt på alla de mötte. I palatsträdgården stötte de på Avalon och Imra. Avalon skrattade gått åt Eldarin. Prinsen var ganska berusad och talade av hjärtans fröjd. Arandil såg trånande på Imra, hon kände hans blickar men vågade inte möta dem. Arandil suckade och stegade bestämt fram till Avalon, han lade sin hand på alvens axel och såg strängt på honom.

"Ta väl hand om henne, jag har letat så länge, efter någon just som hon. Om ni någonsin gör henne illa…"

Avalon såg storögt på Arandil, konungens ögon var blanka och nära till tårar. Så släppte han Avalon, bugade lätt för Imra och gick in mot palatset. Eldarin såg efter sin kusin.

"Jag ber om ursäkt för hans uppförande…" mumlade Eldarin, "jag vet inte vad som flög i honom… nå, jag ska också gå och sova, annars kanske även jag blir otrevlig. God natt." sade han och gick mot palatset.

Avalon såg på Imra, hennes blick var skamsen och obeslutsam. På marken fick Avalon syn på rosen som Arandil burit på sin jacka. Han plockade upp den och räckte den till Imra. "Kvinnor har lämnat amazorerna förut… ni måste låta ert hjärta bestämma. Arandil är en bra man. Han behöver er kärlek, om ni kan ge den till honom." Avalon log och smekte försiktigt Imras kind, sedan gick han in i palatset.

Imra stod kvar i trädgården. Det var mörkt och stjärnorna tindrade ovan hennes huvud. Trotts att dagen hade varit lång var hon inte sömnig. Hon vandrade omkring bland fruktträden och drog in alla dofterna. Utan att hon tänkte på det ledde hennes steg henne till rosenträdgården. Hon satte sig på den stenbänk där hon och Arandil suttit tidigare och lät sina fingra tankfullt följa den skrovliga ytan.

Kvinnor hade lämnat amazorerna förut. Eans dotter var bara ett exempel. Elin hade varit amazorernas första ledare, tills hon mötte Harin… Elin hade överlämnat befälet till Imra när hon var mycket ung och sagt att denna dag skulle komma, men Imra hade avfärdat henne. Imra hade aldrig trott att den dag skulle komma när hon började tvivla på sitt livsval, att det skulle komma en man som kunde mäta sig med Avalons bild i hennes hjärta. Hon var amazorernas ledare, nu när Melyanna inte fanns bland dem var hon den främste kämpen. Var hon redo att säga adjö till det livet och börja om på nytt? Hon svepte sin grå kappa om sig och satt tyst, väntande på soluppgången. Kanske skulle den stigande solen komma med de svar hon behövde?

Solen steg sakta och väckte Midgård på nytt, blommorna i trädgården slog ut sina kronblad för att möta värmen. Den gulrosa rosen hade slagit ut mer nu. Imra reste sig och gick fram till busken. Rosorna var stora och mogna i sin blomning, de doftade underbart. Hon drog sin dolk och skar loss en av dem. I det ögonblicket fanns ej längre något tvivel. Hon gick till palatset, vakterna bugade lätt när de såg henne komma gående. Hon gick sakta och nervöst fram till Arandils kammare. Vakten utanför tvingade henne att lämna hennes dolk utanför kammaren. Han såg på henne och log varmt, tog hennes vapen och gick sin väg. Imra drog ett djupt andetag och steg in i kammaren.

Arandil låg utslagen på sin bädd, han hade somnat på rygg i de kläder han burit kvällen innan. Hon satte sig på en stol vid hans sida och viftade försiktigt med rosen framför hans ansikte. Arandil suckade och fortsatte sova. Hon flyttade sig till sängkanten, smekte försiktigt hans kind och strök luggen från hans panna. Arandil öppnade sakta sina ögon och såg förvånat på henne.

"God morgon, konung av Gondor", viskade hon ömt och lade rosen på hans bröst.

----------------------------------------------------------

Mellan kapitel... jag vet... men jag var bara tvungen att stuva in en kärlekshistoria i den här delen också...

Förstod ni min liknelse med rosorna från Gondor och Liljorna från Vattnadal? skriv och komentera!


	16. Stjärnfolkets slag

Kap 16: Stjärnfolkets slag

Avalon vakande med ett ryck, en känsla av att han inte var ensam i kammaren hade stört hans vila. Han sökte igenom rummet med sin skarpa blick och upptäckte en pelare av mörk dimma i ett av kammarens skumma hörn. Han slängde på sig sin rock och fattade sitt svärd.

"Du är inte välkommen här…" sade han hotfullt.

Ett vackert skratt klingade ut i kammaren, dimman började rotera och tog sakta form.

"Är det så här man hälsar kärt besök?…"

Inför Avalons ögon formades den roterande skuggan till en kvinna han kände mycket väl. "Melyanna…" mumlade han och svärdet föll ur hans hand. Hon log vänligt och gick fram till honom. Hon var klädd i sina gamla vandringskläder, hennes svarta hår låg vackert utkammat mot den grå alvkappan. Hon öppnade sin famn och Avalon lät henne krama om honom. Han lade sina armar om henne och höll henne hårt. En tår föll sakta över hans kind.

"Jag har saknat dig far. Moria är en mörk och kall plats. Jag saknar ditt ljus och din värme."

Avalon släppte sitt grepp och såg på henne, så klara och grå var hennes ögon, så levande kändes hennes kind mot hans hand, att han för ett ögonblick hoppades att hon var fri. "Jag har saknat dig också…" mumlade han och smekte hennes hår.

Hennes blick blev allvarlig och hon tog hans händer i sina. "Jag har kommit för att varna er. Mirga öppnar sina portar i gryningen. Första attacken kommer mot Endoras i kväll. Eomins folk kommer inte att orka stå emot. Endoras kommer att falla."

Avalon såg misstänksamt på henne "Nalgars arme finns i Mordor. Varför attackera Rohan först? Vi ligger närmare."

"Far lyssna på mig! De ödelägger Rohan först och kommer sedan hit. Ni kommer inte att ha någon stans att fly."

Hon förde hans ena hand mot hennes bröst och i samma sekund som Avalons hand rörde vid henne kastades han in i en värld härjad av eld. Han såg Rohans fällt nedtrampade av orchers järnskodda fötter, av Gyllene hallen återstod bara ruiner och Endoras andra hus stod i lågor, överalt låg lemlästade människor. Bilderna var så starka att han slet sin hand från hennes bröst och ryggade tillbaka.

"Är det framtid eller nutid du visar mig?" frågade han förfärat. Hon suckade och såg på honom med en allvarlig blick.

"Spelar det någon roll? Människor är svaga, de kommer alla att falla…"

Avalon stelnade till när han hörde hennes ord, han synade henne från topp till tå. "Du är inte min dotter… Jadiga, varför har du kommit hit?"

"Far, käraste, jag är förkrossad. Jag kommer alltid att vara din dotter, oavsett om du tycker om det eller ej." Hon sneglade på honom och plockade fram något ur sin ficka. "Du kan ännu rädda dem, dina kära människor. Mirga gav mig denna. Bär den och tag min hand så vandrar vi in i mörkret som far och dotter, för alltid. Bär den frivilligt och människorna får leva."

Hon öppnade sin hand och höll fram en ring skuren ur en enda svart adamant mot Avalon, han såg forskande på Melyannas uppenbarelse. "Även om jag bär den… vad får Mirga att hålla sitt löfte och lämna människorna ifred?"

"Vem har sagt att de får vara i fred? Människor är en så svag art… de behöver ledarskap."

"Med andra ord… de får leva men förslavas."

"Det var hårt sagt… jag skulle kalla det: att styras av en stark hand. Far, bär Mirgas gåva. Annars finns det ingen säkerhet att du får leva." Hon sträckte åter fram ringen mot honom.

Han såg sorgset på henne och skakade på huvudet. "Mitt liv är inte viktigt längre. Återvänd till mörkret och meddela Mirga att jag inte tänker ge vika för henne förrän hon släpper min dotter fri."

Jadigas ögon mörkande och hela hennes gestalt flammade upp av mörk eld. "Detta är din sista chans! Följ mig eller möt din undergång!"

Avalon fattade sitt svärd och upphöjdes i ett skarpt ljussken "Jag följer dig aldrig! kom ett steg närmare så återvänder du aldrig till din mörka håla. Då får min dotter i alla fall frid till slut."

Jadigas eld falnade och hon nickade sorgset. "Så, du väljer att gå under… farväl Avalon, konung av Mörkmården."

Avalon såg hur en blank tår föll ut för Melyannas kind innan hennes gestalt upplöstes till ett mörk dimmoln som sipprade genom springorna runt fönstret i kammaren. Avalon lät sitt ljus falna och gick fram till fönstret. Det svarta molnet försvann mot den sakta ljusnade himlen som en flock fåglar långt borta. Han såg efter det tills det försvann i fjärran. Då upptäckte hans skarpa blick en tunn rökstrimma som steg från marken långt, långt borta. En panikartat känsla av oro spred sig i hans sinne. Han skyndade att klä sig i sina reskläder och gick för att väcka Eldarin.

Vakten vid Eldarins kammare steg makfullt åt sidan när alven kom stegandes. Eldarin sov djupt och drömde vackra drömmar, men rycktes brutalt ut ur dem och vakande han när han hörde Avalons stämma. "Vakna Eldarin! Vi måste ge oss av!"

Eldarin gnuggade sig i ögonen och såg mycket oförstående och sömnigt på Avalon. "Vad är det frågan om?" mumlade han och sträckte på sig.

"Klä er genast! Jag tror att Endoras attackerats i natt." Eldarin flög upp och började dra på sig sina kläder. "Är ni säker?"

"Låt oss hoppas att jag har fel…" mumlade Avalon och de skyndade ut ur kammaren.

Mithwen och Asfaloth mötte dem i trädgården. Vakterna vid stora porten såg förvånat på dem när de gav sig av ut i den tidiga morgonen. Avalon drev Mithwen så hårt han kunde, Eldarin följde efter på Asfaloth. Bilderna Jadiga visat passerade sig en efter en i Avalons tankar. De måste hinna i tid… när de red upp för den sista kullen i Gondor före man blickade ut över Rohans slättland, fylldes deras hjärtan av sorg. Synen som mötte dem var fruktandvärd. Endoras hade eldhärjats, på fält och åkrar låg lemlästade människor. De stannade ett ögonblick och såg på förödelsen.

"Det får inte vara sant…" mumlade Eldarin bestört. Avalon sade ingenting. Han såg ut över fälten, människorna låg där med sina ansikten i myllan precis som Jadiga visat honom, plötsligt upptäckte han något som rörde sig bland kropparna.

"Där Eldarin! Se, en pojke!" Han pekade ivrigt och Eldarin försökte se var alven pekade. "Var? Jag ser ingenting…."

"Där borta, vid de raserade portarna. Kom!" Avalon satte av mot barnet. Eldarin följde efter, trots att han inte kunde se vad alven upptäckt.

Pojken gick och rotade bland brustna svärd och sköldar, helt i sin egen värld. Han såg förskräckt upp när Avalon och Eldarin galopperade fram mot honom. De saktade farten och klev av sina hästar på ganska långt avstånd så pojken skulle hinna se vilka de var. När barnet såg Avalon och Eldarin kände han genast igen dem och rusade för att möta dem. Den svårt chockade pojken kastade sig gråtande om Avalons hals. Avalon lyfte upp honom i sin famn och tröstade honom.

"_Narian mellion, narian," _viskade han lugnt på alvers vis och strök det skakande barnet över ryggen. Nu började det röra sig i ruinerna runt omkring dem. Här och där steg det fram människor, mest kvinnor och barn. Eldarin såg med stort medlidande på deras smutsiga och blodiga ansikten. Avalon överlämnade barnet till dess mor, som kom springande emot dem. De hade skilts under anfallet och moderns glädje att återse sin son i livet var så överväldigande att hon nästan svimmade.

"Var är Eomin?" frågade Avalon en av kvinnorna som samlades runt honom och Eldarin. Hon såg sorgset på honom och pekade mot Gyllene hallen. Avalon drog sitt svärd och gick genom de ruiner som en gång varit det ståtliga Endoras. Det pyrde fortfarande band husen och en olustig känsla av ondskas närvaro svepte fram med vinden. Han gick trappan upp mot Gyllene hallen och föste undan det som återstod av dess magnifika portar. Drottningen satt på sin upphöjda tron och såg ut över slätterna. Taket på hallen hade förstörts och stora delar av det rasat in i tronsalen, slätterna låg öppna för hennes ögon. Avalon steg fram mot henne och knäböjde vid hennes fötter.

"Förlåt mig, ädla drottning. Om jag bara vetat hade jag aldrig fört Eowyns trupp härifrån."

Eomin såg milt på honom. "Res dig Avalon, män av din status behöver inte knäböja för mig… jag har redan förlåtit er. När anfallet kom, förbannade jag er givetvis, men ganska snart insåg jag att ni räddat de män ni förde med er. Orcherna sparade bara kvinnor, barn och gamla. Gå ut och se er omkring… För mitt folk i säkerhet, jag ska vaka över dig och Eldarin tills ert uppdrag är slutfört och Rohans härlighet återställd. Jag har även en gåva till Eldarin."

Avalon såg frågande på Eomin, hon såg ovanligt blek och färglös ut. Hon log och hennes ansikte började förändras inför hans ögon, hon blev ung igen. Hon lyfte sina händer mot himmelen i en vid fridsökande gest och slöt sina ögon. Avalon såg hur ett vackert ljus spred sig runt drottningen och något som liknade fjädrar växte fram runt hennes händer och armar. En stund senare lyfte en skinande liten vit fågel mot himmelen. Den cirkulerade ett varv runt Avalon och flög sen ut genom det raserade taket. Avalon såg efter den tills den försvann mellan molnen. Han suckade och såg sig omkring. På tronen där Eomin suttit låg Rohans krona, gnistrande och ädelstensprydd. Avalon plockade försiktigt upp kronan och gick ut i morgonsolen. Utanför staden var Eldarin i full färd med att hjälpa kvinnorna att ta hand om de skadade. Han såg upp när Avalon steg fram mot honom.

"Var är Eomin? Vi måste få dessa människor till Minas Tirith så snart som möjligt, de som anföll dem kan inte vara långt borta."

"Eomin är död, Eldarin…" sade Avalon sorgset. "Hon talade till mig innan hon vandrade till Mandos salar. Hon bad mig om två saker. Att ta hand om hennes folk och att ge er denna." Avalon höll fram kronan mot Eldarin. "Eomins sista önskan var att ni accepterade den", fortsatte Avalon. "Hon har talat om att göra er till hennes arvinge tidigare."

Eldarin såg sig omkring. De som återstod av Endoras folk hade upphört med sitt arbete när de hört Avalons ord och såg nu Rohans krona räckas fram mot Eldarin.

"Jag kan inte acceptera… Eomin tyckte inte ens om mig, folket här släppte nätt och jämt i mig i sin huvudstad. Jag känner knappt det här folket."

"Ändå skyndade ni till undsättning när ni hörde att Rohan anfallits."

"Vem hade inte gjort det?" sade Eldarin och såg tvivelaktigt på Avalon.

Elin, Eans dotter, steg fram och såg noga på Eldarin. "Jag arbetade i sjukstugan när ni förde era skadade oss efter slaget mot Nalgar. Jag beundrade er beslutsamhet att på alla vis hjälpa de skadade och söka hjälp för ert folk. Jag såg hur ni utan att tänka efter började hjälpa oss här och nu… Eorl den unges blod flyter i era ådror, även om ert yttre bär Elendils arv. Ni har gjort upp med er släckts förflutna och välsignats som make till Melyanna av mörkmården, ett kvitto så gott som något på att ni är värdig. Om Avalon kan lita på er så kan vi göra det. Ni har mitt fulla stöd."

"Vi står bakom dig, Eldarin. Led vårt folk ur denna mardröm", utbrast en annan. Alla som kunde reste sig och föll in i songen om Eorl den unge.

Eldarin såg sig omkring. "Jag är inte värdig. Avalon, kronan borde gå till Helmar eller någon annan av drottningens befäl."

"Jag är bara budbärare, Eldarin. Det var Eomin som valde er. I mina ögon är ni mycket värdig. Det är folket här som väljer sin regent, låt dem avgöra." sade Avalon lugnt.

Elin gick fram till Avalon och lyfte kronan från hans händer, hon gick beslutsamt fram till Eldarin. "Ta den, om ni inte kan fatta ert beslut nu, så för den i säkerhet till Gondor." Eldarin såg motvilligt på henne "Jag ska föra kronan till Gondor, sedan får ert samlade folk besluta vad som ska göras."

Hon log brett och neg djupt för honom när Eldarin tog emot kronan från hennes händer. Eldarin satte sig på Asfaloth och red för att hämta mer assistans. Han bad Asfaloth att springa så fort han kunde, på det vis som Avalon lärt honom. Eldarin kände fartvinden mot sitt ansikte och blev nästan en smula rädd, men Avalon hade sagt att Asfaloth aldrig kastar av sin ryttare, så nu var det upp till bevis… Avalon stannade kvar för att skydda folket som nu började röra sig mot Gondor, hans hjärta var mycket tungt. Eomin hade bett honom att se sig omkring innan de gav sig av och det hade han gjort. Snart hade han insett något fruktansvärt. Bland de fallna i Endoras låg inga orcher, inte en enda. Var fanns armen som anfallit Endoras? Var fanns deras skadade och döda efter striden? Endoras hade många goda kämpar även sedan Eowyns trupp givit sig av, de måste ha fällt någon!

Eowyns trupp ledda av Eldarin och Helmar nådde fram till gruppen från Endoras under eftermiddagen. Helmar såg bestört på de som ännu stod av Endoras folk.

"Mor? Helena?" Ropade han och kastade sig av sin häst. Han fann dem snart och omfamnade dem. Helmar frågade efter sin far och Ean, men Elin bara skakade sorgset på sitt huvud. Ilska och sorg blossade upp inne i honom och han tågade ursinnigt fram till Avalon.

"Det här är ert fel! hade jag inte följt er så kunde jag försvarat min familj!"

"Helmar!" Ropade Elin strängt och blängde på sin son. "Hade du varit i Endoras under natten, så hade du inte stått här nu. Orcherna var inte många och vi kämpade tappert. Men de rese sig igen, Helmar. Så fort de fallit för våra klingor så reste de sig ingen. Vilket djävulskap som besatt dem vet jag inte. De gav sig inte av förrän staden låg i ruiner."

Eldarin hörde vad som sades och hans blick drogs obönhörligen till Avalon. Han såg hur alven kämpade mot sin ilska. "Det var en demonstration… Mirga vill visa oss sin styrka, hon är redo… ett anfall mot Minas Tirith får inte sluta på samma sätt. Kom, vi måste ge oss av genast!" sade Avalon sammanbitet och så samlade man ihop folket och gav sig av.

Det var redan kväll innan de nådde fram till Gondors huvudstad. Folket i Minas Tirith var mycket hjälpsammare än Eldarin räknat med. Det gruff som fanns mellan länderna verkade ligga på adelns bord. För folket från Endoras välkomnades som avlägsna släktingar man inte sett på länge. Budet om förödelsen i Endoras hade också nått palatset och Arandil kom för att möta folket från Rohan. Han såg på de trötta och chockade människorna med förfäran. Sjukstugorna rustades snabbt för att ta emot de skadade. Arandil kallade genast till möte och snart hade alla befäl samlats i konungens sal. Arandil ställde sig upp och talade till dem.

"Ni har alla sett resultatet av vår fiendes attack mot Endoras. Vi måste göra allt för att det inte ska upprepas här. Helmar, mitt hjärta blöder för ert folk, vi ska göra allt för att återuppbygga Rohan så snart detta är över. Folket är välkommet att stanna här så länge de önskar."

Helmar reste sig upp och tackade Arandil. "Det värmer att veta att vi har Gondors stöd. Våra länder har legat i fejd så länge. Vår drottning har tyvärr lämnat oss, hon skulle ha utryckt sig bättre än jag. Men jag vet att hon, precis som jag nu förstått att vi måste stå enade. Rohan, Västfold och Gondor är våra starkaste nationer. Bara tillsammans kan vi stå emot hotet."

"Dina ord är kloka, Helmar", sade Ekenbrand. "Men vi vet ännu inte hur stark fienden är. Eldarin har berättat om förödelsen i Endoras. Om bara en liten grupp orcher kunde orsaka detta…"

"Vi måste kämpa modigt, våra främsta krigare fanns inte i Endoras, vi var här. Vi kan besegra dem." svarade Helmar och såg sig omkring. Alla satt försjunkna i sina tankar.

Tillslut tog Eldarin till orda. "Jag såg förödelsen Helmar… lemlästade kroppar och brända hus. Men vad märkvärdigt var så fanns inga orcher bland de döda. Din mor berättade att de fällda orcherna reste sig igen efter att de dräpts. Även om vi strider modigt så kommer det att bli svårt. Vi kan hugga mot den här fienden tills våra klingor bryts… det ligger en djupare ondska bakom detta."

"Vad finns det då för hopp? Vi kan lika gärna kapitulera omedelbart!" sade Helmar uppgivet och satte sig ner igen.

"Lugn Helmar, son av Harin. Det finns alltid hopp." sade Forester som satt vid sidan av mötesbordet och puffade lite på sin pipa. Han såg lugnt på den uppretade Eorlingen.

"Och vad vet en hob om detta…" muttrade Helmar utan att möta hobens blick. "Mer än du kan ana…" suckade hoben tyst.

Alla satt med pannan i djupa veck och funderade. Tillslut var det Fingol som sken upp."Det kanske inte är omöjligt att gå segrande ur denna strid. Vi har, här i Gondor något som Endoras sakande. Vi har Avalon."

Alla såg upp och lyssnade intresserat till Fingol, alla utom Avalon. Fingol log mot alven och började berätta en gammal sägen som fördes från gammal till ung i Västfold. Den handlade om hur alvriket i norra Mörkmården blev anfallet av starka orcher och hur Arangalads ljus dräpte dem alla i ett enda slag. Allas blickar riktades nu mot Avalon. Avalon satt med böjt huvud och ett uppgivet uttryck i sitt vackra ansikte.

"Är detta sant?" frågade Arandil försiktigt och lade sin hand på Avalons axel. Avalon såg upp, alla människor i salen väntade på hans svar. Han mötte Arandils blick och suckade tyst. "Det är sant min konung."

"Vi kan inte förlora med Avalon bland oss, de får komma när de vill!" utbrast Fingol triumferande.

Avalon såg på honom med en allvarlig blick. "Vad sägnen inte talar om, är att det fanns människor bland de orcher som anföll mörkmården. Det som dräpte ondskan gjorde ingen skillnad på människor och orcher. De föll alla, sida vid sida. Bara de som är ättlingar till _Quendi,_ stjärnfolket, överlevde. Jag kan inte göra det du ber mig om Fingol Ekenbrand, det skulle bli er undergång."

Arandil nickade och log mot Avalon. Sedan vände han sig till de övriga mötesdeltagarna "Avalon har rätt, om den kraften Fingol beskriver är den Avalon bär har vi inte rätt att be honom använda den i vår tjänst. Han får nyttja den som han själv finner lämpligt och säkert för vårt folk. Jag har nog att tacka denne man för redan, jag måste respektera hans beslut. Vi måste kämpa själva. Amazorerna, ryttarna från Västfold och Rohan är kraftfulla allierade för Gondor, vi får göra så gott vi kan tillsammans."

Avalon log tacksamt mot Arandil och snart gick mötet in på mer taktiska och strategiska krigsplaner. De talade till sent på kvällen. Precis som man ansåg att det var dags att bryta upp för kvällen öppnades portarna till konungens sal. Helena steg in följd av några kvinnor och män från Rohan. De gick fram till mötesbordet och hälsade, sedan bad de Avalon och Helmar att eskortera Eldarin ut på terrassen. Arandil såg oförstående på sin kusin som rycket på axlarna och följde med. När de kom ut på terrassen möttes de av en stor folksamling. De som återstod av Endoras befolkning hade samlats i trädgården och mötte ädlingen av Gondor med ett jubel. En flicka räckte fram Rohans krona mot Helmar som varsamt tog emot den. Han synade den noggrant och höll sen fram den så alla kunde se den.

"Jag har blivit införstådd i att vår drottning Eomin, dotter av Edwinds, sista önskan var att Rohan skulle välja en ny regent. Vi behöver någon som leder och samlar oss… Drottning Eomin hade ett förslag, och jag skulle utan att tveka valt samme man efter att för egna ögon sett denne mans kvalitéer." Helmar såg förtroendeingivande på Eldarin. Eldarin mötte hans blick. "Folket i Rohan har diskuterat och enats. Det är dags att återföra Eorl, den unges blod till Endoras tron."

Helmar vände sig mot Eldarin och bad honom stiga fram. Eldarin såg nervöst på Avalon, alven log och nickade. Eldarin svalde hårt och gick fram till Helmar.

"Eldarin, son av Eledar, ädling av Gondor, ättling till Eorl den unge, Elendil och Aragorn den store. Som representant för Rohans folk ber jag dig acceptera kronan och leda vårt folk genom denna svåra stund och förhoppningsvis många lyckliga i framtiden." Eldarin såg på sin mor, tårar av stolthet föll ut för hennes kinder. Arandil och Avalon log uppmuntrande.

Just som stjärnorna tändes på den mörka himlen kröntes Eldarin av Gondor till konung av Rohan. Kronan såg ut att vara måttad för hans huvud. Avalon tyckte för ett ögonblick att han såg Aragorn den stores blick i Eldarins ögon, när den unge mannen höjde sin hand och motog folket jubel. Avalon klappade sina händer och tänkte på sin dotter, så stolt hon hade varit över honom nu. Arandil steg fram till Eldarin och gratulerade. Det såg ut som om fientligheten mellan Gondor och Rohan nu en gång för alla hade lagts åt sidan. Att länderna nu stod enade inför hotet från Mirga var en stor fördel. Avalon kände stort hopp i sitt hjärta, men någonstans djupt i hans inre hade fasan börjat ta form. Mirga var inte långt borta nu, han kunde känna det.

Folket jublade och applåderade medan de betraktade sin nya konung. En ung kvinna från Rohan som stod ganska långt från palatset och betraktade det hela suckade och vände sig till sin granne. "Visst är han stilig? Eldarin blir en bra konung, tror du inte?"

Kvinnan vid hennes sida bar en grå kappa med en djup huva som nästan dolde hennes vackra ansikte. Hon skrattade försiktigt och log mot den unga kvinnan.

"Han blir alldeles perfekt…" så vände hon sig om och började gå ut från trädgården.

Avalon gick fram till Eldarins sida och gratulerade, medan han skakade Eldarins hand fick han syn på figuren som gick mot porten i palatsmuren. Han släppte Eldarins hand och fram till kanten av terrassen. Figuren stannade innan hon lämnade trädgården och såg sig över axeln. Hennes grå ögon mötte Avalons gröna.

"Melyanna…" mumlade Avalon tyst.

Kvinnan log och bugade lätt sedan pekade hon försiktigt mot öst. Avalon vände sig mot öst med såg ingenting. När han åter vände blicken mot porten var hon borta.

"Vad är det?" frågade Eldarin, när han såg alvens bekymrade min.

"Mirga är nära…" mumlade alven och gick ner i trädgården. Han försvann ut genom den lilla porten vid palatsets baksida. Avalon gick till den lilla sjön inte långt därifrån. Han kände oron i skogen, någonting iakttog honom, det var han säker på. Men han kunde inte se något mellan träden trotts sin goda nattsyn. Han gick fram till vattenbrynet och satte sig ner på huk. Han rörde försiktigt vid den blanka ytan och snart uppenbarade sig Safair i vattnet. Hon såg mycket starkare ut än tidigare. Hon log lugnande och talade uppmuntrande på sitt eget vis. Att se Safair säker och trygg gav Avalon nytt mod. Han lyfte handen från vattenytan och Safairs bild blekande bort. Avalon gick till trädet där han talat med Arania för första gången och plockade en av de vita blommorna.

"Förlåt mig Arania…" mumlade han. "Jag kunde inte skydda henne från mörkret, förlåt mig för att jag nu kanske måste skada vår dotter… jag saknar dig så…" Han höll blomman mot sitt bröst och suckade djupt.

"Tunn frid finner man i blommor…" Avalon vände sig om och såg Forester komma gående mot honom. "Lady Arania håller nog koll på dig, var inte orolig." sade han och räckte Avalon hans pipa.

Avalon skrattade försiktigt och tog emot den. "Hur kan det komma sig att du alltid vet vad jag behöver?" frågade han och såg på hoben.

"Det är en gåva… jag ser efter dig Avalon, alla behöver vi någon som vakar över oss ibland." svarade hoven och log brett.

De båda vännerna satte sig ner under det stora trädet. Det var länge sedan Avalon satt sig ner och rökt lite pipa i lugn och ro. En orolig tid låg framför dem, så nu försökte de ta vara på de få lugna stunder som fanns kvar. En bra stund satt de där under träden och talade om det som skulle komma medan stjärnorna tindrade ovan deras huvuden.

Eldarin vakade ganska tidigt nästa morgon. Solen sken redan och kastade sina varma strålar in genom hans fönster, men det var inte det som väkt honom. Eldarin sträckte på sig och gick fram till sitt fönster, sömnigt såg han ut mot gården. Där nere pågick ett hektiskt arbete, trotts den tidiga timmen. Sandsäckar lades mot murar och portar, ur smedjornas skorstenar stod höga rökpelare. Eldarin klädde sig och gick för att söka reda på Avalon, alven viste säkerligen vad som stod på. När Eldarin steg ut ur sin kammare satt Helmar och hans undre befäl Hengill på vakt utanför hans dörr. När de såg Eldarin ställde dig sig genast upp.

"Min konung!" Hälsade Helmar, lade sin högra hand på sitt stålklädda bröst och bugade högtidligt. Eldarin log och besvarade hälsningen. Han hade nästan hunnit glömma bort gårdagens händelser. Han var konung över Rohan nu. Helmar följde Eldarin som en skugga, Eldarin var inte särskilt förtjust i det men han fick lov att vänja sig. Ty så var seden i Rohan, så länge konungen inte befann sig i den Gyllene hallen skulle hans högsta tjänstgörande befäl vara hans livvakt.

Eldarin frågade några av vakterna utanför palatset om de sett till alven någon stans. De bugade artigt och sade att alven vistades i ett av stadens vita vakttorn. Eldarin och Helmar styrde stegen mot tornen och gick den långa trappan upp till vakternas plattform. Alven stod med händerna mot fönsterbläcket och blickade mot öster, stilla som om han vore huggen av sten.

"Hur länge har han stått här?" viskade Eldarin till den tjänstgörande vakten när de väl kom upp.

"Han var här när jag påbörjade mitt skift… my Lord", svarade vakten tyst. Helmar såg hårt på vakten som snart insåg sitt misstag "Förlåt…Min Konung", rättade sig vakten och bugade djupt. Eldarin skrattade och skakade på sitt huvud. Hur skulle någon annan kunna hålla ordning på hans nya status om han inte ens kunde göra det själv? Eldarin gick fram till Avalon.

"God morgon", hälsade Eldarin.

"God morgon, konung av Rohan", svarade Avalon med ett leende.

"Ska ni inte komma ner till frukosten?" undrade Eldarin.

"Jag är inte hungrig…" mumlade alven. Han blundade och drog ett djupt andetag. "Landet är oroligt… träden, vattnet och fåglarna viskat om en kommande fara, _Mornie utulie_, mörkret har kommit… jag kan känna det. Mörkret breder ut sig från öster…"

"Hur nära är de?" undrade Eldarin oroligt.

"Nära nog för att jag ska kunna känna deras närvaro, nog långt bort för att jag inte ska kunna se dem. Landet är för kuperat. En röd sol steg den här morgonen Eldarin, blod har utgjutits i natt."

Eldarin svalde hårt och såg på Avalons allvarliga ansikte. Plötsligt ryckte alven till och höjde sin hand för att skugga sina ögon från den stigande solen.

"En ryttare!" ropade han och pekade. Eldarin såg ivrigt åt det håll alven pekade, men såg ingenting. Avalon skyndade ner från vakttornet.

"Jag blir med er!" ropade Eldarin och försökte följa med i alvens hissnande tempo. Avalon stannade och såg allvarligt på honom.

"Nej, Eldarin. Du är konung nu, du har ett helt annat ansvar. Du måste stanna här och förbereda ditt folk för strid. Bara den store _Ilúvatar_ vet vilka nyheter jag kan bära med mig tillbaka."

Eldarin nickade förstående och de sprang ut ur tornet. När de kom ut på gården innanför stadsmuren möttes de av Mithwen, alvhästen kom galopperande i full karriär. Avalon tog ett smidigt språng upp på hästens rygg utan att den på något sätt saktade in farten. Minas Tiriths portar slog upp på vid gavel när Avalon och Mithwen red ut.

"Otroligt…" mumlade Helmar och såg med häpnad efter dem. Eldarin nickade instämmande.

"Kom, Helmar. Om Avalon har rätt så har vi inte mycket tid på oss. Vi måste förbereda våra män."

Avalon red så snabbt Mithwen orkade, alvhästen fullständigt flög fram över markerna. Fasan som växte i Avalons inre blev tydligare och tydligare. Han höll sin blick fixerad vid ryttaren. Den såg ut att vara fullständigt utmattad och hästen vankade planlöst av och ann. Avalon nådde fram ett par timmar senare.

"Var hälsad!" ropade Avalon och lyfte sin hand till hälsning. Ryttaren svarade inte. Avalon red sakta fram till honom. "Var hälsad, främling. Jag är Avalon Grönlöv, vem är ni?"

Ryttaren lyfte trött sitt huvud och såg på honom. Mannen hade djupa sår i sitt ansikte och ena ögat förbundet med en blodig näsduk.

"Rid, min herre…" mumlade han. "Rid så fort ni kan, de är på väg, de kommer… Rid sa jag!"

Sedan föll ryttaren handlös av sin häst. Avalon hoppade ner från Mithwen och lyfte upp den medvetslöse mannen över alvhästens rygg. Han såg sig omkring, han kände sig iakttagen. Han blickade upp mot de närbelägna sluttningarna och skymtade en skugga som kilade iväg från sittgömställe bakom ett stenröse. Avalon satte sig på Mithwen bakom den medvetslöse och red sakta upp på krönet framför honom. Skräck fyllde hans hjärta över den syn som mötte honom, långt bort kom de marscherande, tusentals i bredd och trampade ner allt som kom i deras väg

_"Elbereth, Gilthoriel…"_ mumlade han. Han såg på solen och läste dess läge på himmelen, sedan satte han av tillbaka mot staden. Han bad Mithwen att springa som om hennes liv hängde på det och det grå stoet satte iväg över markerna. När vakterna såg Avalon närma sig öppnade de portarna i god tid. Avalon red in i staden och överlämnade ryttaren i Elins vård i en av sjukstugorna. Om denne kan hade lyckats fly från en överfallen by eller om han sparats för att varsla om fiendens ankomst kunde Avalon inte komma till rätta med. Alven marscherade i raskt takt till palatset. I konungens sal höll man krigsråd och höga röster ekade ut över borggården. När Avalon steg in tystnade alla och såg på honom, hans kläder var fläckade av främlingens blod och has gyllene hår tillrufsat av fartvinden.

"Nå?" frågade Eldarin och kunde nästan direkt avläsa i alvens ansikte att nyheterna inte var goda.

"Jag har sett dem…" sade han tyst. "En enorm här, tiotusentals soldater. De kommer att vara här i skymningen."

Människorna såg oroligt på varandra. "Varför tror ni att de attackerar i skymningen? Det är idioti att föra krig på natten." sade Finrold irriterat.

"Orcher ser bättre under natten, när det är mörkt. Nalgar och Gerhard vet att vi har goda bågskyttar och vill göra deras uppgift så svår som möjligt." svarade Avalon.

"Om Avalon har rätt så måste vi skynda oss, vi har ingen tid att förlora!" utbrast Helmar och såg på Eldarin, inväntade en signal att han kunde ge sig iväg och förbereda sina mannar. Hengill skulle bli kvar vid Eldarins sida. Arandil och Eldarin såg på varandra, sedan reste sig Arandil.

"Mötet avslutas nu. Var och en får ställa sig i ordning och sedan hjälpa till där de behövs. Staden måste säkras, sjukstugorna rustas."

"Fyll stadens förråd med mat och vatten…" flikade Arathorn in, Arandil log tacksamt mot sin farfar.

"Fienden får inte nå staden", fortsatte Arandil. "Vi rider ut straks innan skymningen."

Alla reste sig från mötesbordet och skyndade iväg. Avalon gick fram till fönstret som öppnade sig ut mot gården och såg ut. Solen stod högt på himmelen, de hade blott en halv dag på sig.

Nu skedde allt mycket snabbt, folk sprang fram och tillbaka mellan olika uppgifter. Avalon hjälpte till där han behövdes, bland annat instruerade han några jungfrur hur de skulle brygga en stärkande dryck och tappa den på små flaskor. Arandil sände bud till byarna runt omkring, han bad alla att lämna allt utom det absolut nödvändigaste och så snabbt som möjligt sätta sig i säkerhet innan för Minas Tiriths murar. Amazorerna färdigställde sina pilar och rustningar, Västfoldingarna och Eorlingarna lika så.

När det bara var någon timme kvar till avfärd gick Avalon till sin kammare. Han plockade fram sina vapen och såg över dem. Han mindes slaget mot Gerhard. Då hade hans största oro varit för människorna han stred sida vid sida med, nu hade hans oro andra orsaker. Melyanna skulle troligen finnas med på slagfältet. Han såg på sin spegelbild och suckade djupt. Safair var i alla fall säker, det lugnade honom något. Avalon plockade fram sin alvbrynja och sin skinntunika och granskade dem noga. Det fick inte vara något fel på hans utrusning. Han drog på sig skinntunikan och lät den skimrande alvbrynjan falla utanpå den, drog på sina smäckra skinnstövlar utanpå sina ljusgrå byxor. Han fattade sitt svärd och sin vita alvdolk och repeterade några av de kombinationer Lofa en gång lärt honom, svärdet kändes lätt och som om det var smitt för hans hand. När han kände sig redo satte han sig ner och såg på solens väg över himmelen, han försökte samla all kraft han kunde få. Straks före solnedgången plockade han fram Thranduils konungamantel, fäste den vid sina axlar och lade sin pannring på plats. Innan Avalon lämnade Vattnadal hade han infattat Samyon, alvstenen från Mörkmården i silver, berlocken hade han format som Thranduils träd. Han ville inte lämna den obevakad i denna allvarets timme, så han hängde smycket om sin hals. Den gröna stenen började glöda med en inre grå lyster, som om den levde. Avalon var Samyons väktare och stenen kände igen sin herre.

När Avalon steg ut genom palatsportarna stannade människorna till och såg på honom. "Och där har vi alvkonungen i all sin prakt…" sade Fingol med ett leende och vände sig till Arandil som stod vid hans sida och rättade till stigbyglarna på sin häst.

"Ja, kan ni tänka er att et helt folk av hans slag en gång vandrade omkring här?… det är inte konstigt att alverna gör sig bra i våra sagor…" mumlade han till svar och gick till stallet för att se till så alla hästar var selade och klara. I stallet fick han syn på Imra. Hon stod med några av amazorerna och hjälpte dem rätta till hästarnas seldon. De skyndade iväg när de fick syn på Arandil och lämnade honom ensam med Imra. Hon bugade och hälsade artigt. Arandil gick fram till henne och lade sin arm om hennes midja.

"Var tror du att du är på väg?" frågade han kärleksfullt.

"Jag rider ut med mina bågskyttar, my Lord." svarade hon kort och skakade av sig hans arm.

"Dina bågskyttar?… men?"

"Jag är amazorernas ledare, my Lord." svarade hon utan att möta hans blick.

Arandil lade sina händer på hennes axlar och vände henne mot sig. "Är ni verkligen en amazor? Jag hade hoppats djupt i mitt hjärta att ni skulle bli kvar här, i säkerhet. Jag trodde att ni hade gjort ett annat val."

Imra slog sin blick i golvet och slet sig från hans grepp. Hon kastade sig upp på sin häst och försökte ta sig ut ur stallet men Arandil tog tag i hästens tömmar.

"Imra, snälla stanna här." bad han och lade sin hand på hennes.

Imra blundade och suckade djupt. "Jag kan inte lämna mina bågskyttar utan ledare just nu, de behöver mig, Arandil. Det betyder inte att jag inte älskar dig."

Arandil sken upp och funderade ett slag, sedan sade han: "Äkta mig... Imra, Irimas dotter från Vattnadal, vill ni bli min hustru när allt detta är över?"

Imras ögon fylldes med tårar och hon nickade lyckligt. Sedan böjde hon sig fram och kysste honom, innan hon manade hästen ut ur stallet. Arandil såg efter henne och suckade förälskat.

På borggården stod nu alla klara och uppställda. Eldarin satt på Asfaloths rygg med Helmar och Hengill på var sin sida om honom. Han var iklädd ett gyllene helkroppsstål (som var brukligt för Rohans konungar) från hans axlar föll en kraftig mantel, hans hjälm var krönt med tagel från en böljade hästman, skölden som hängde vid Asfalots sadel bar Eorl, den unges emblem. Arandil bar Gondors med silverfärgade stål dekorerat med ristningar av Nimloth, Isildurs vita träd som en gång växte i Gondor, hans hjälm och sköld gick i samma stil. Tillsammans med Ekenbrands kopparfärgade stål och amazorernas mörka stålvästar och ringbrynjor såg hären mycket ståtlig ut. Att Gondor bara för en vinter sedan lidit ett förkrossande nederlag märktes varken på stridslusten eller truppens storlek. Tillsammans med de krigare Eldarin och Avalon fört med sig bestod nu truppen av lite över sextusen män och kvinnor. Arandil, Eldarin, Avalon, Ekenbrands och Imra red i spetsen för hären när de gav sig av. Man hade haft många strategiska planer på mötena innan, nu kändes det hela väldigt oplanerat och solen sjönk sakta mot horisonten. Eldarin och Arandil såg på varandra, det var dags för dem att avsluta vad deras fäder påbörjat.

De marscherade fullt öppet med beridna spejare framför sig och andra till forts på sidorna, särskilt på den östra flanken. Där låg mörkret tätare, där restesig en tröstlös, stenig ödemark av skrevor och block, bakom vilka långsträckta, bistra sluttningar steg till väders. Avalon kände att de var iakttagna, men fortfarande gjorde fienden inget tecken från sig. Snart fann de två höjder som fick duga som deras bas. Arandil och Ekenbrands grupperade sig på den ena höjden, Eldarin, Helmar och Imra på den andra. Imra grupperade sina bågskyttar längst fram i leden. Tunnor med pilar ställdes fram och alla fick order att kontrollera sina bågar ännu en gång. Arandil såg på Imra när hon gick fram och åter framför amazorerna och kontrollerade leden. Han ångrade bittert att han inte lyckats övertala henne att stanna i Minas Tirith.

När solen så började sänka sig under horisonten och himlen brann röd av saknad, såg den samlade hären hur en ensam ryttare i svart rustning red fram på krönet en liten bit framför dem. Han stod stilla ett ögonblick och såg på människorna, sedan red han sakta ner mot dem. Befälhavarna tog med sig ett livgarde och red för att möta ryttaren. Eldarin kände ett sting av hat när han såg Nalgars hånleende ansikte.

Nalgar såg granskande på delegationen som kom och mötte honom. Han stod ensam och alen. När befälhavarna för den samlade truppen stod blott ett par steg framför honom gav han upp ett gapskratt och skakade på sitt huvud.

"Finns de någon bland ert folk som besitter makt nog att förhandla med mig?" frågade han och hånlog. "Eller någon som har vett nog att förstå vad jag säger?… inte in i alla fall, ni är blott ynkryggar. En konung så nykrönt att han ännu inte känt kronans tyg mot sin panna och en yngling ej mogen att axla sin faders arv. Vilket även var fallet för hans far."

Nalgar strök sitt svärd och Arandil fullständigt kokade av ilska. Avalon såg på de båda unga konungarna, han hade svårt att själv hålla sin ilska i styr, men de fick inte låta sina dammar brista. Då hade Nalgar lyckats. Det fanns stor risk att Nalgars livgarde låg på lur och de visste inte hur många man det kunde vara frågan om. Armén Avalon sett kunde inte vara långt borta. Eldarins ögon brann av hat och han började söka efter sitt svärd med sin hand. Avalon manade på Mithwen och red fram framför Eldarin och Arandil.

"Dina ord är maktlösa, spor av en högre ondska." Sade han och blängde på Nalgar. "Du hånar dessa män, medan jag borde vara er största angelägenhet."

"Så...", sade Nalgar och såg sturskt på Avalon. "Det är ni som är talesman, det borde jag förstått... Min herres krav är enkla: Ni män av Rohan, Gondor och Västfold lägger ner era vapen och överlämnar styret över era länder till Gerhard, konung av Mordor. Ni får i utbyte sitta kvar på era troner och behålla era titlar, ni ska dock svära en ed att aldrig mer bära vapen eller höja vapen mot tjänare av Gerhard. Månatliga skatter och delar av er skörd ska tillfalla min herre, liksom arbetskraft nog att täcka de behov och krav min herre lägger fram. Men du..., Avalon av Mörkmården, er har min herre andra affärer med… Gerhard vill bland annat diskutera detaljerna runt er dotters giftermål…"

Avalons ögon mörknade mer och mer för vart ord Nalgar sade. Han sänkte sin blick och såg på människorna bakom honom. "Med andra ord så ska de infinna sig som Gerhards slavar frivilligt… vi kan inte acceptera sådana krav, det förstår du Nalgar, av Mordor. Vad gäller mina personliga affärer så är de med dem ni tjänar, precis som ni säger. Men du gjorde dig otalt med mig personligen på åsarna vid Vattnadal straks innan sommaren kom… vi kan ej acceptera era krav om de inte innebär att du och de du tjänar lämnar Midgård för alltid. Om ni inte godtar detta krav så ska du, min kära människa, precis som dina överordnade och den som slutligen är roten till allt detta, ständigt vara på er vakt. För ni har min hustrus och dotters blod på era händer. Jag ska vid min själ jaga er tills ni skrikandes av skräck kräver att få bli insläppta i Mandos salar..."

Nalgar såg stumt på Avalon. Alvens gröna ögon glimmade hårt ner mot honom. "Gå tillbaka till din herre, du var inte i fara för en stund sedan men du valde att gå hånets väg och nu är döden dig nära. Vi har inte kommit för att slösa tid på detta, än mindre för att försöka tala med Mirgas förkastliga trälar. Ge dig av! Och säg din herre att vi är redo. Rid fort Nalgar av Mordor, innan din luft tar slut…"

I det ögonblicket kippade Nalgar efter andan och lade kramaktigt sin järnklädda hand mot sin strupe. Han greps av panik och raseri. Han såg befälhavarnas bistra ansikten och dödligt hårda blickar och hans ilska överväxtes av fruktan för sitt liv. Han vände sin häst och galopperade som en galning tillbaka mot krönet. Avalon släppte honom slutligen ur sin blicks våld och Nalgar höll in sin häst. Han drog några djupa andetag av lättnad, sedan fattade han stridshornet som hängde vid hans bälte och blåste en lång mörk ton.

"Jag tror vi gör klokt i att återvända till truppen nu…" mumlade Helmar och såg med skräckblandad förtjusning på Avalon. Alven nickade och delegationen återvände till sina trupper.

Åter ljöd stridhornet över markerna och befälhavarna för var del av truppen ställde sig vid sina soldater. Avalon steg av Mithwen och skickade iväg henne tillbaka mot Minas Tirith, sedan gick han fram till Imra och lyfte ner sin alvbåge från axeln. Imra såg på Avalons sammanbitna ansiktsutryck där han stod vid hennes sida och såg mot Nalgar. Han kramade alvbågen hårt, blundade och lyfte ansiktet mot stjärnorna. _Elbereth, Gilthoriel, mina ljusa fäder, trotts att jag avsagt mig aftonstjärnans välsignelse och stigit ner från er sida, hoppas jag att ni tar dessa ord till era hjärtan: Av allt jag borde ha gjort, men aldrig gjorde. Av allt jag borde ha sagt, men aldrig sade. Av allt jag borde ha tänkt, men aldrig tänkte. Ber jag er blott att ge mig styrka nog, att leva dessa korta kommande minuter, så väl och rättmätigt som möjligt…_ Han öppnade sina ögon och mötte Imras frågande blickar.

"_Mornie utulie_..." mumlade han tyst och lade en av sina egenhändigt gjorda, glänsande pilar på sin båge.

Imra gav order att alla skulle vara beredda. När Nalgars tredje hornstöt ljöd strömmade en enorm här fram över höjden där han stod. Arandil och Eldarin såg stumt på varandra, där de stod på varsin höjd. Aldrig hade de sett så många orcher på ett och samma ställe. Bland orchernas vidriga släckte fanns även östfolk och de som tidigare sått under Gerhards flagga. Imra gav snart sin första order och amazorernas pilar började regna ner över orcherna.

De som träffades av pilarna föll ögonblickligen men de som undvek pilarna ryckte allt närmare. Arandil beordrade sina män att ta hand om dem som tog sig igenom amazorernas pilregn. Med stor fruktan i sina bröst följde Gondors soldater sin konung och gav sig in i striden. Eldarin satt bered att kalla fram Rohans ryttare. Han blickade snabbt mot himmelen, som snart bara var upplysta av måne och stjärnor. Kanske var det sista gången han sett dagsljuset, kanske skulle Midgård aldrig gå mot en ny morgon. Just som han tänkte det ökade anfallet i styrka, amazorerna kunde knappt hålla dem tillbaka och de började få slut på pilar. Många av kvinnorna slängde sina bågar och började slåss med sina svärd och dolkar. De följde Avalon och Imra ut på slagfältet. Helmar såg frågande på Eladrin men den unge konungen höjde sin hand i ett avvaktande tecken, han väntade på en signal från Avalon. Men alven såg inte på honom utan hade fullt upp med att fälla alla orcher som om i hans närhet med sin vassa alvklinga. Finrold kallade nu fram sina män och Västfoldingarna gav sig in i striden.

"Min konung?" frågade Helmar oroligt och såg på Eldarin. "Borde vi inte ansluta oss vi också, jag kan inte stå här och se våra fränder falla."

"Vi måste vänta…" mumlade Eldarin och såg upp mot krönet.

Strömmen av orcher hade avtagit en smula. Vid Nalgars sida stod nu ännu en mörk gestalt, högre och kraftigare än den mörke fursten. De tycktes stå där och inspektera deras truppers framfart, medan månen steg bakom dem. Armén av orcher tycktes vackla lite i styrka och för ett ögonblick såg människorna en ljusning i mörkret. Gerhard nickade åt Nalgar och fursten gav sig in i striden. Avalon såg mot Gerhard och hans ilska visste snart inga gränder. Som en fackla i en mörk sal flammade han upp av ett starkt ljus. Han tog sig ut ur själva slagfältet och fällde alla orcher i hans väg. När han nådde fram till krönet de ursprungligen stått på tog han ett språng upp på en stor sten som låg vid de förvånade Eorlingarnas linje. Alven blundade och hans ljus blossade upp med sådan kraft att både människor och orcher först kände sig bländade. Han höll fram sina hände med handflatorna uppåt och klot av ljus formades i hans öppna händer. Med enorm kraft kastade han dem över slaget mot fiendens linjer. Som bomber slog de ner bland orcherna och lämnade cirklar av fallna soldater efter sig. Gång på gång flög Avalons ljus över orchernas linjer, likt stjärnfall en mörk natt. Förödelsen efter dem var enorm.

Gerhard hånlog nästan roat när han såg Avalon använda sina krafter mot orcherna och vinkade uppmanade till sin vänstra sida. Avalon stelnade till när han såg Melyanna rida fram till Gerhards sida. Hon var iklädd en mörkröd välsydd dräkt och hennes svarta hår var bundet i en vacker frisyr. Hon såg roat på slagfältet och gav Gerhard en älskvärd kyss. Sedan steg hon ner från sin svarta häst och började på ner mot slagfältet. Avalon såg på henne och hon såg på honom. Hon log och började dansa omkring i snäva cirklar. En mörk dimma började ta form runt henne, hon tycktes dra till sig strimmor av mörker från alla skuggor runt omkring henne. Så höjde hon sina händer mot dem mörka natthimlen och började sjunga:

_När hoppets sista flamma, i ert hjärta brunnit ut,_

_Och ni ser allt ni kämpat för, nå ett för tidigt slut._

_Lyssna till mina ord, hör min klara röst_

_Kom i min famn, jag lovat bot och tröst._

_Min sång går till vredens folk, sprungna från tistelheden._

_Ni vars gudar med hårt stå, kräver rättning i leden._

_Lyssna till min stämma, hör min klara sång._

_Vila i mina smekande händer, er möda har varit lång._

_Människa lägg ner ert skarpa stål, _

_Tag min hand, så går vi härifrån._

_Ert underlag blir mycket skönare,_

_Ge efter för Mirgas tjänare…_

Så vacker och rytmisk var hennes stämma att slaget för ett ögonblick stannade av. Många människor lyssnade så intensivt att de dröjde sin uppmärksamhet för länge och föll för sina motståndares svarta klingor.

Jadiga tystnade och såg nöjt på vad hon lyckats åstadkomma. Hennes blick svepte över västerns linjer och snart fick hon syn på Eldarin. Trotts att hans ansikte mer än till hälften var dolt av hans hjälm kände hon genast igen honom. Hon sträckte ut sina armar mot honom som om hon ville att han skulle komma och ta henne i sin famn. Men han rörde sig inte ur fläcken, uppgivet sänkte hon sina armar och såg oförstående på den unge konungen. Avalon såg det hela och tyckte för ett ögonblick att han såg sina dotters blick, där djupt inne i Jadigas ögon. Han hade förvarnat Eldarin om att Jadiga troligtvis skulle visa sig på slagfältet och Eldarin stod nu kämpande mot sina känslor. Som om Jadiga kunde känna tumultet i hans inre öppnade hon åter sin famn mot honom och började sjunga:

_Ge dig nu, ge med dig nu och kom till mig._

_Du ska aldrig tvivla eller ångra dig._

_Allt du vill och mer där till, jag lovar dig._

_Så ge dig nu, ge med dig nu och kom till mig_

_Jag är den du älskar, jag är ditt hjärtas tröst._

_Kom min älskade, kom vila mot mitt bröst._

_Jag känner din varma längtan, ge efter nu min vän._

_Kom min älskade, ditt hjärta brinner än._

_Ge dig nu, ge med dig nu och kom till mig._

_Du hittar aldrig någon som överträffar mig._

_Allt du ser och ännu mer, jag lovar dig_

_Så ge dig nu, ge med dig nu och kom till mig!(i)_

Eldarin såg på henne och kände en brinnande lust att rida fram till henne. Han ville lyfta upp henne på Asfaloths rygg och föra henne långt bort från allt detta, men han var besluten att inte ge efter, trotts att hans inre var i fullständigt uppror. Fingol slogs vid sin faders sida och hörde hur Jadigas lockande sång flöt fram över slagfältet. Han såg på Eldarin som inte tycktes vara intresserad av den vackra kvinnan som sjöng så underbart. Han hade inte sett hennes ansikte förrän han nu vände sina blickar mot fresterskan. Hans lycka visste inga gränser när han såg Melyannas avbild straks nedan det månbelysta krönet.

"Melyanna! Jag kommer min älskade!" ropade han genom larmet och började slå sig fram mot henne, han kunde inte förstå varför Eldarin inte rörde sig en tum. Ett ögonblick senare var den unge Västfoldingen död. Han stannade upp blott ett ögonblick för länge för att se på Melyannas avbild, och orcherna var inte sena att utnyttja tillfället.

Avalon kände stor smärta när han såg Fingol falla, men det fanns ingenting han kunde göra åt det nu, överallt föll människorna som flugor för orchernas klingor, Jadigas förtrollning hade lagt sig över dem och de kunde inte ta ögonen från henne. Avalon lämnade sin upphöjda plats och rusade fram till Eldarin, den unge konungen bara stirrade framför sig. Han höjde sina hände för att försöka lösgöra Eldarin från Jadigas förtrollning. När Avalon såg tårarna börja rinna ner för Eldarins kinder så visste han att han hade lyckats.

"Du måste vara stark, Elendils blod flyter i dina ådror och med det en vilja som inte ens Sauron kunde övermanna. Det är inte hon Eldarin, det är Jadiga en spor av Mirga. Hon försöker få dig att falla." sade han med lugn stämma.

Eldarin nickade och drog några djupa andetag och sjöng tyst för sig själv medan tårarna strömmade ner för hans kinder.

_Jag tror döden är som du,_

_hög och blek och rak som du,_

_tinningar i samma välvning gjutna,_

_havsögd, fjärrögd som du_

_och med samma läppar smärteslutna_

_Du är döden. Jag är din,_

_handen din och hågen din._

_Alla livets krafter har du dövat,_

_sövt i sorgsen dvala in_

_dröm och dåd, som knappast vigen prövat._

_Men jag älskar dig, min död,_

_du min långa bittra död,_

_i vars slutna hand mitt liv förtvinar._

_Du min ljuva, ljuva död._

_Jag välsignar dig var stund du pinar...(ii)_

Sedan gav Rohans ryttare sig in i striden. När Eldarin rörde på sig började åter Jadigas klara stämma ljuda över slagfältet. Avalon blundade och kände stor sorg över det han var tvungen att göra. Han höjde sin vänstra hand mot Melyanna.

"Förlåt mig, min dotter… förlåt mig Melyanna, men du får inte sjunga mer..."

Så sköt en stråle av ljus fram ur hans hand i riktning mot Melyanna. Hon tystnade och såg på honom, sedan skrattade hon ett villt skratt och hela hennes gestalt flammade upp av mörk eld. Hon mötte Avalons ljus med en stråle av mörker och rök.

_Jag ger mig inte så lätt, far…_

Avalon hörde hennes röst blott i sina tankar. _Vik hädan, Jadiga! Återvänd till din mörka håla…_ tänkte han och såg hårt på sin dotters avbild. Hon skrattade högt och kastade en pelare av mörk eld mot Avalon. Alven vacklade till när han träffades av det hårda slaget och föll till marken. Han kände hur röken envist försökte tränga ner i hans lungor. Han hostade frenetiskt och lät sitt ljus flamma upp och tillta i styrka. Omtumlad reste han sig upp och såg på Jadiga. Svart rök pumpade ut från henne och kvävde de som lockats av hennes sång och lyckats ta sig genom slagfältet. Han suckade djupt och höll åter fram sin vänstra hand mot henne, hon mötte hans attack med en irriterad blick. "Har du inte fått nog ännu?" Tycktes den säga.

Avalon blundade och höjde nu även sin andra hand mot henne. Narya och Vilya glimmade till och Jadiga träffades av ett kraftfullt ljusklot. Hon slogs handlöst till marken. De ljusa dimmorna som återstod när klotet upplösts letade sig snabbt in genom Jadigas mun och näsborrar. Hon frustade och ringlade sig som en orm där hon låg på marken.

Gerhard kastade sig av sin häst och rusade fram till hennes sida. Han försökte lugna henne och lyfte upp henne i sin famn. Just som han gjorde det började de ljusa dimmorna åter sippra ut ur Jadiga. Hon gav upp ett fruktansvärt vrål och tystnade lika plötsligt, dimmorna var formade som två händer och mellan dem bar de en mörkt glimmande stjärna. Dimman förde stjärnan fram till Avalon och den upplöstes i hans händer. Jadiga verkade plötsligt väldigt pigg och såg med mycket arg blick mot Avalon. Hon slet sig från Gerhards famn, stal med snabb och smidig hand hans dolk och rusade ner mot slagfältet. Gerhard log och lät henne löpa.

Avalon såg sin dotters avbild kämpa villt på slagfältet, hon fällde alla som kom i hennes väg, orcher som människor. En isande känsla fyllde hans bröst och han blickade snabbt mot kratrarna där hans ljus slagit ner. Hans farhågor blev snart bekräftade när han upptäckte den fruktansvärda sanningen. Det låg inte en enda död orch runt de djupa jordkratrarna och över krönet där Gerhard stod strömmade fortfarande starka friska krigare fram. Människorna började bli trötta och hoppet slocknade mer och mer i deras hjärtan. Minnesbilderna från Endoras passerade en efter en i hans sinne. Orcherna kommer slakta dessa män och inta Minas Tirith. _Mirga återuppväcker de döda… _Avalon visslade på Mithwen och alvhästen stegade snart fram till hans sida. Han satte sig på hästens rygg och blickade en sista gång ut över slagfältet. Avalon kunde inte använda sitt ljus mer. Slagfället var nu så uppblandat av människor och orcher att man knappt kunde tro att det en gång varit två arméer. Det här var inte längre hans strid...

Eldarin fångade Avalons blick där han stred rygg mot rygg med Helmar. En kort blick räckte för att båda skulle veta vad den andre skulle göra.

"Avalon rider för att täppa till källan!" ropade Eldarin till Helmar, "Våra män måste hålla ut!"

"Med detta motstånd…" svarade Helmar, "känns allt hopp om det förlorat, min konung."

Avalon red så snabbt han kunde, Mithwens hovar trummade mot marken likt åskstötar. Moria låg långt borta, han skulle aldrig hinna i tid… Avalon slöt sina ögon och försökte skänka Mithwen all hans kraft, plötsligt tycktes vinden öka i styrka och vända från motvind till medvind. En röst så tun att Avalon knappt uppfattade den tycktes flyta med luftmassorna.

" _Noro lim, noro lim, Mithwen. __Khilsúl, khil-rohirrim…"_ viskade rösten.

"Galdriel!" Avalon ropade ut hennes namn när han kände igen alvdrottningens röst. Hans hjärta fylldes med styrka och när han öppnade sina ögon kunde han inte tro det han såg. Ljudet från Mithwens hovar hade tystnat, för nu rörde de aldrig vid marken och hästen styrka verkade återfödd. Straks framför Mithwen galopperade Skuggfaxe, Gandalfs springare, den sista av Rohans otroliga Meras, hästarnas herre. Han tycktes barna väg för Mithwen och alvhästen följde nästan glatt med i hans tempo.

Över Rohans vidsträckta slätter och genom skogslandet färdades de på stigar som bara Skuggfaxe kände. Avalon var inte säker på hur snabbt de tog sig fram, men Mithwen verkade outtröttlig i Skuggfaxes bakvatten.

När de så nådde fram till berget där Morias södra port var belägen stannade Skuggfaxe och Mithwen fortsatte själv, som om hon redan kunde vägen. Avalon kastade en blick över sin axel och såg Skuggfaxe återvända ut i skogslandet

"Tack min vän…" viskade han tyst. Innan hästen försvann mellan träden. De red fram till Morias väldiga, södra port och såg till sin förvåning att porten stod på vid gavel. Avalon höll in Mithwen och såg granskande på mörkret där inne med sin klara blick. En pyrande känsla av Mirgas närvaro nästan ringlade ut ur mörkret bakom porten.

Straks myllrade det till och en stor grupp orcher välde ut ur gruvans inre. När de såg Avalon i sin ljusa gestalt stannade de till skrämda och nyfikna.

"Jag är Avalon av Mörkmården!" sade han med hög stämma. "Jag har kommit för att möta Mirga. Om ingen av er stoppar mig kommer ni inte till skada."

En stor orchhövding steg fram och såg på Avalon, han log ett halvt tandlöst leende, sedan bugade han sig djupt.

"Mirga sade att du skulle komma tids nog, min herre. Ni är välkommen, det var länge sedan ert folk sist besökte vår enkla boning. Om jag inte missminner mig helt så var det väl er far som senast besökte oss… Min härskarinna väntar på er och gav stränga order om att ni skulle lämna alla era vapen vid porten innan ni träder in. Även hästen måste vänta utanför."

Avalon såg avvaktande på den stora orchen, men sedan steg han av Mithwen. Han hade inte tänkt ta med henne in i gruvan från början, det är ingen plats för en häst. Särskilt inte en alvhäst som precis som sin herre, avskyr att vara instängd och under jord. Han hängde av sig sin båge och sitt svärd och fäste dem vid Mithwens sadel, sedan lät han henne löpa.

Orchen grinade mot honom och några av hans anhängare tog några steg framåt bereda att kasta sig över den vapenlöse alven. Men hövdingen signalerade att de skulle vänta. Avalon stod med ryggen mot orcherna och såg efter Mithwen. Han ville vara säker på att hon var i säkerhet innan han steg in i Moria. Så vände han sig om och såg på orcherna, deras förvridna ansikten vittnade om att de gärna hade kastat sig över honom på stört. Men hövdingen höll den tillbaka. Avalon gick fram till hövdingen som nästan var lika lång som han själv och såg honom djupt i ögonen.

"Ta mig till Mirga nu…" sade han med en stämma så full av kyla att den skar genom märg och ben.

"Den här vägen", svarade hövdingen, bugade ännu en gång och visade Avalon in i mörkret. Medan Morias väldiga portar slöts bakom dem.

Arandil och Eldarin försökte att hålla varsin flank i styr. Arandil kastade då och då ett vakande öga mot Imra. Han var orolig, men hon var en siklig krigare och stod sig väl mot motståndet.

"Så… vi möts igen, konung av Gondor…"

Utan att Arandil lagt märke till det uppenbarade sig nu Nalgar framför honom. Arandil kände hatet blossa upp inom honom och han gick genast till attack. Nalgar blev förvånad över det snabba anfallet och skrattade medan han undvek Arandil så gott han kunde.

"Jag skulle ha avslutat det här tidigare… men nu blir det mer intressant. Jag föredrar att avrätta konungar som är krönta, det ligger mer ära i det."

"Jag är sjätte konung av Aragorns ätt, i min tjänst står Andúril, klingan som var bruten. Du borde skälva av skräck…" morrade Arandil. Han avlutade sitt abrupta anfall och höjde Andúril i hälsning mot Nalgar, som de anstår en konung att göra.

"Din far hotade mig på samma sätt, Arandil av Gondor, och se hur det gick för honom… kapitulera, konung av Gondor medan du har livet i behåll."

"Det finns inte en möjlighet…" muttrade Arandil

"Er vilja blir min lag", sade Nalgar med ett hånleende och deras klingor möttes så det sjöng om stålet.

Andúril sken och glänste medan Arandil svingade det mot Nalgar. Den mörke fursten mötte hans anfall nästan med glädje.

"Ni har övat väl…" skrattade Nalgar. "Det märks att det inte är er fader som tränat er..." Arandil blev utom sig av ilska och svingade Andúril hårt och nästan tanklöst.

Eldarin såg Arandil kämpa besinningslöst mot Nalgar, den mörke fursten såg sval och avvaktande ut. Som om han väntade på att Arandil skulle bli trött och bjuda på mindre motstånd. _Arandil kommer att möta samma öde som Arathan om jag inte gör någonting! _Tänkte Eldarin, uppmanade Helmar att följa honom och försökte ta sig fram till sin kusin. Arandil blev mycket tacksam när han såg Eldarin dyka upp vid hans ena sida och Helmar på hans andra.

"Åh… är det släktträff?" Hånlog Nalgar. Han hade slagits mot de båda unga männen när de bara var prinsar och var säker på att motståndet skulle vara lika litet nu som då. Men deras nya ansvar hade gett dem ny styrka och motståndet var hårdare än väntat.

Gerhard satt på sin springare uppe på krönet och såg ut över slagfältet. Han uppmärksammade att Nalgar hade händerna väl fulla och red ner för att stötta honom. Men först red han fram till Jadiga, som stred allt vad hon orkade, och lyfte med bestämd hand upp henne på sin häst.

"Det räcker så, min mörka ängel…" sade han med ett retsamt leende. Hon blängde hårt mot Gerhard, som om hon ville förbanna honom på alla sätt hon kunde. Men hennes nya stumhet gav henne inte den äran. Han red upp på krönet igen och satte ner henne. Hon gjorde några tappra försök att framkalla rök och mörk eld men misslyckades gång på gång, hon sparkade på några tuvor och stenar av frustration. Gerhard skrattade och lämnade henne där.

Nalgar hade fullt upp med att hålla Arandil, Eldarin och Helmar på avstånd samtidigt, Gerhards resliga gestalt var en mycket angenäm syn i hans ögon. Minnena från Eans stuga uppenbarade sig för Eldarin och han kände hatet rulla fram lavinartat ur hans inre. Han gick genast till attack.

"Är ryggen bättre?" frågade Gerhard retsamt, och mötte Eldarins obetänksamma hugg.

"Detta är för Melyanna och Arania!" röt Eldarin och slogs av all sin kraft. Gerhard nästan överrumplades, han hade inte räknat med så stort motstånd från någon så ung.

"Aragorns blod svallar i dina ådror… jag lyckades inte riktigt avrätta den konungen… jag ska inte göra samma misstag en gång till…"

Avalon hade inte så svårt att se i det tjocka mörkret som orcherna troligen räknat med. Hans mycket goda mörkersyn kom väl till pass nu. Orchhövdingen visade honom längre och längre ner i gruvans svindlande schakt. Trapporna de följde var branta och slingrande. Stanken av stillastående luft och förruttnelse gjorde Avalon nästan illamående. En känsla av att han vilseledes växte sig allt starkare. Mirgas närvaro borde öka i intensitet desto närmare de kom, men nu tyckte han att den avtog i styrka. Antingen hade hon flyttat på sig eller så lede hövdingen honom åt fel håll. Avalon stannade och såg sig omkring. Överallt på små hyllkanter och i hålor i gruvväggarna fanns orcher som iakttog honom. En signal från deras hövding och de hade alla varit över honom, det var han säker på. Hövdingen vände sig om och såg på alven.

"Kommer du inte min herre? Mirga har sin boning just här borta."

Avalon skakade på sitt huvud och såg forskande på hövdingen.

"Ni kan inte förleda mig så lätt… Mirgas närvaro var starkast vid Khazad-Dûm bron."

"Men det är inte den rätta vägen, min herre. Kom, du ska få möta Mirga. Hon väntar er." Han försökte ta tag i Avalons arm, men alven drog tillbaka den och började röra sig tillbaka mot porten. "Förbannade, misstänksamma alver!" Fräste hövdingen och tog ett hårt tag om Avalons arm. Med ett skri släppte han sitt grepp och såg i villt raseri på alven som nu sken som en fackla i mörkret. "_Edhel!"_ svor han och spottade mot Avalon, hans händer var svårt brända "För bort honom! Mirga har förberett en cell, djupt under berget, varifrån han inte kan fly. Ett par tusen år under jord borde kyla ner hans temperament!"

En sekund senare började orcherna välla fram ur sina hålor.

Avalons första tanke var den han anammade: _Spring så fort du bara kan…_

Orcherna följde honom upp mot ytan och hade rätt svårt att hålla hans tempo. Avalon kastade klot av ljus efter sig i ett försök att hålla de vidriga varelserna på avstånd, men det tycktes bara välla fram fler och fler av dem. Avalon hörde hur hövdingen svor och beordrade sina mannar all följa efter honom, men de som följde honom upp ur djupet var inte de enda orcherna i Moria. När Avalon nådde fram till ruinerna efter det som en gång var Khazad-Dûm bron var han omringad.

Han stod med ryggen mot den till synes bottenlösa avgrunden som bron en gång spänt över och orcherna närmade sig allt mer. Hövdingen steg fram och log sitt tandlösa leende. "Se så, alven lilla. Det finns ingen stans att fly." Han vinkade till några orcher som släpade fram en grov kedja till hövdingen och släppte den med ett brak framför hans fötter. "Denna länk är smidd på samma sätt som Sauron brukade. Du kan inte bryta den och den kommer att bli din vän under många årtusenden… om du förstås inte hellre bär den här? "

Hövdingen höll fram adamantringen som Melyanna en gång erbjudit honom. "Nej, tack." svarade Avalon, "jag har ringar så det räcker…" så lät han sitt ljus blossa upp och alla orcher som irriterat försökte anfalla honom brände sig svårt när ljuset rörde vid dem.

"Förbannade alver!" fräste hövdingen igen. "Hämta ett av trollen! Kanske gamle Järnspett kan få bukt med den här solstrålen…"

Avalon kände att han verkligen inte hade lust att möta något troll. De var för dumma för att förstå att han var farlig och skulle tjurigt göra försök på försök att krossa honom. Orcherna ryckte närmare och Avalon kände med klacken på sin stövel att han inte hade mycket sten som nu höll honom från att rasa ner i avgrunden.

Mirgas närvaro var så påtaglig att den nästan blockerade alla hans andra tankar, han var nära att falla i trans och det utnyttjade orcherna. Avalon hörde hur trollet närmade sig och när han såg den enorma varelsen komma frustandes genom gruvgångarna, insåg han att han nu hade ett val: Hoppa själv ner i avgrunden eller vänta på att trollet skulle knuffa honom. Om han väntade så skulle trollet säkerligen till slut kasta den där eländiga kedjan mot honom och då fanns det risk att han blev inspärrad… Så han tog ett djupt andetag och lutade sig bakåt.

Orchhövdingen rusade fram till kanten och såg förvånat efter Avalons ljusa skepnad när den försvann ner i mörkret. "Alver…" muttrade han och skakade på huvudet. "Honom behöver vi inte tänka på mer…"

Avalon föll, föll och föll. Mirgas närvaro blev starkare och starkare. Tillslut började han ge upp hoppet om att han någonsin skulle överleva fallet. Gandalf hade en gång berättat om sin kamp mot Morias Balrog och påstått att denna avgrund verkligen hade en botten… bortom allt ljus och kunskap, djupt under de levandes jord, där tiden inte längre räknas. Avalon kände hur hans ögon började mörkna och hur han gled längre och längre in i medvetslösheten. Gandalfs ord ringde i hans öron och Mirgas mörka närvaro grep om hans hjärta.

När han till slut var nära att helt glida bort från verkligheten väcktes han av iskallt vatten mot hans hud. Chockad försökte han andas men ingen luft nådde honom, bara det kalla vattnet sipprade in i hans mun. I panik simmade han mot det han trodde var ytan. När han äntligen nådde upp drog han kraftigt efter andan och hostade upp vattnet han råkat svälja. Stranden var inte allt för långt borta och snart hade han åter fast mark under fötterna. Mörkt som i en grav var det här på världens botten, stora tunnlar letade sig in under berget.

Allt här var mycket gammalt, dvärgarna som byggt Moria hade inte gjort dessa tunnlar, det var Avalon säker på. Han kände närvaron av många mörka, formlösa ting som här gnagde och frätte på världens rötter. Han var våt och frusen men vågade inte stanna vid den underjordiska flodens strand allt för länge. Detta var Mirgas boning, här gällde hennes spelregler och han hade inte tänkt överrumplas av någon av hennes tjänare.

Han knäppte av sig den tjocka, våta manteln och började gå åt det håll där Mirgas närvaro var som starkast. Tunnlarna var mörka och ojämna, men alver tar sig ganska lätt fram på de flesta ställen. Han behövde inte gå långt för att hitta den stora stensal som var Mirgas boning. Hennes närvaro ekade mellan väggarna och luften var så tjock att han nästan inte kunde andas.

"**Välkommen Avalon, välkommen till min enkla boning… jag har väntat på dig**."

Avalon såg sig omkring för att se var rösten kom ifrån, men den tycktes vara överallt.

"Du vet varför jag är här…"

**"Ja, Avalon, jag vet. Du har kommit för hennes skull och för de människor du så krampaktigt försöker ta under dina skyddande vingar. Men det är för sent Avalon, människans släkte kommer att nå sin undergång och kuvas i natt. Ställ dig vid min sida och låt oss förena våra krafter, det är det enda rätta…"**

Avalon försökte finna röstens källa men allt i salen verkade insvept i en mörk dimma. Han kunde snart inte skilja det mäktiga valv han trätt in genom från salens väggar. Dimman kröp allt närmare honom, snart kände han spöklika händer som smekte hans ansikte och drog sina knotiga fingrar genom hans hår.

"Nej!" sade han med hög stämma och lät hela sin gestalt flamma upp. "Jag ställer mig aldrig vid din sida. Du har min hustrus och dotters liv på ditt samvete, jag kommer att försöka förvisa dig från denna värld på alla sätt jag möjligt kan!"

Mirga skrattade så det ekade i salen. **"Du har inte vad som behövs för att förvisa mig härifrån, Arangalad… du är för ung, du kan inte använda de krafter som bor i dig. Men jag kan lära dig Avalon, du kan bli lika stark som de andar som en gång skapade denna värld. Jag kan lägga den för dina fötter."**

"Låt din svarta tunga tiga!" fräste han och blossade upp ytterligare. "Visa dig! Visa ditt ansikte så jag vet åt vilket håll jag ska förbanna dig!"

**"Som du vill… om du nu inte vill ställa dig vid min sida så kan jag lika gärna dräpa dig. Jag tar din livskraft och kastar din kropp till orcherna. De har alltid fördragit alvers kött framför människors… jag ska klä mig i en av mina favoritskepnader så du kan se din undergång…"**

Framför Avalons ögon började mörkret i salen rotera och samlas i ett av salens hörn. Sakta tog en jättelik skepnad form, en drakes kropp med en kvinnas huvud och överkropp där drakens huvud skulle ha suttit. Hennes ögon lyste gula mot den fjälliga, röda huden och ur hennes mun ringlade en orms kluvna tunga. Hela den vidriga skepnaden blossade av mörk eld. Stilla stod den som om den en stund och vred sitt väldiga huvud åt olika håll som om den vädrade efter honom. _Hon är inte van att se genom ögonen på ett väsen…_ tänkte Avalon och lät sitt ljus falna till nästan obefintlig glöd, ett glimmande svärd formades sakta i hans hand. Med ett ryck vände sig vidundret mot honom och kisade med sina gula ögon. Med två väldiga kliv korsade den salen och Avalon var nära att bli nertrampad. Han tog några smidiga språng upp på vidundrets rygg och sänkte den gnistrande klingan mellan dess skulderblad.

Hon ryckte till och försökte vifta bort honom med sin hand, men alven undvek henne smidigt. Droppar av svart blod stänkte upp i hans ansikte, hon utgöt blod ur såret han vållat henne, hoppet tändes i hans inre. Kanske han hade kunnat förvisa Mirga till Mandos salar när hon befann sig i den här formen? Han lät ännu en klinga formas i sin hand och sänkte även den i monstrets rygg. Hon blev vansinnig, gav upp ett villt vrål och kastade sig på rygg för att krossa honom. Det var nära att hon lyckades. Avalon hade tagit ett språng från monstrets rygg upp på en klippavsats i precis rätt sekund. Nu glimmade en båge av ljus i hans hand och en vass pli låg på dess sträng. Han avfyrade den snabbt och träffade Mirgas fjälliga hals. Hennes gula ögon glimmade till och han knuffades ner från avsatsen. Med en hård smäll flög han i salens sten golv, bara för att i nästa kastas mot en av salens väggar. Hon kastade honom från ena sidan av salen till nästa om och om igen, som en trasdocka. Smällarna var så hårda att han tappade andan och det började svartna för hans ögon. Medan han hämtade sig rusade vidundret mot honom. Instinktivt höjde han en av sina ringprydda händer och Mirga stannade mitt i en rörelse. Förvånat såg han på henne, hon frustade, fräste och kämpade mot det kraftfält som tycktes omringa henne. Sakta började hon röra på sig igen. Avalon ställde sig upp och började gå mot henne. I vild protest backade hon tills hon hade ryggen mot en av salens väggar. Då höjde Avalon sin andra hand och Mirga frös helt i sin rörelse. Hennes röst började eka i hans tankar.

**_Du kämpar väl… men hur länge tror du att du egentligen orkar hålla mig, Avalon? Din kropp är för ung för att kunna hantera de krafter den besitter. Hade du varit ett par tusen år äldre så hade du varit en riktigt värdig motståndare. Nu behöver jag bara vänta ut dig. Om du så _mycket_ som sänker en av dina händer föra att fatta en sten att kasta på mig så kommer jag rulla fram över dig och krossa dig som en fluga. _**

"Jag är envisare än du tror, jag kan hålla ut länge…" mumlade Avalon till svar.

_**Du kanske är kanske stark nog att hålla ut ganska länge just nu, men jag känner hur dina krafter avtar… du har avsagt dig din odödlighet och blir mer och mer dödlig… det är bara en tidsfråga innan jag är fri. Och föresten… vad tyst det har blivit… jag kan inte höra vår dotter sjunga… Gerhard gjorde mig en smula besviken när det var Melyanna han förde till mig. Allt Melyanna ärvt efter dig är hennes röst. Hon har ändå gjort mig mycket nöjd, jag kommer att sakna henne…**_

Avalon kände hur Mirga kastade en syn över honom och han färdades för ett ögonblick ut på slagfältet i Gondor. Han såg Jadiga gå och sparka på stenar och tuvor.

_**Hon förlorade sin kraft när du tog hennes röst, Avalon. Nu är hon inte till någon nytta för mig längre… du vet vad jag gör med människor jag inte har något behov av…**_

Paniken spred sig snabbt i Avalons bröst när han såg hur tunna svarta dimmor steg runt Jadiga. Oförstående såg hon på dem, som om hon trodde att det var hon som utvecklat dem. De steg upp efter hennes kropp och när de nådde upp i ansiktshöjd såg Avalon hur Jadigas ögon bleknade till Melyannas ljusgrå nyans. Hon försökte frenetiskt vifta bort dimmorna men de sipprade snabbt in genom hennes mun och näsa. Hon tog sig för sin hals, började hosta krampaktigt och kippa efter luft.

"Du dödar henne! Ditt monster!" skrek Avalon allt han orkade och föll ur Mirgas syn.

_**Du kan fortfarande rädda henne Avalon… jag har lyft mina händer från henne, hon är fri och helt överlämnad till Feadürs makt. Men du kan inte hålla mig och hjälpa henne mot Saurons öga samtidigt… **_

Avalon blängde hårt på Mirga, han visste att hon hade rätt. Han blundade och koncentrerade sig.

_Safair… hör mig Safair, du måste ta dig till Melyanna. Hon behöver dig. Safair du måste skynda dig!_ Tänkte han om och om igen.

_**Så näpet att kalla på storasyster… tror du verkligen att det hjälper? Safair hinner aldrig i tid även om ditt meddelande lyckas ta sig ut ur Moria. Hon finns i Vattnadal och Melyanna befinner sig nästan på andra sidan världen… det finns inget hopp Avalon. Inte för Melyanna, och inte för dina kära människor heller. De har kämpat väl, men hur tror du det känns att se den du just dräpte, resa sig igen blott en liten stund senare? Jag håller Mandos portar öppna Avalon. De som människorna lyckas dräpa kommer snart tillbaka, friska och starka. De färdas fortare när de kan vägen och många har redan löpt den flera gånger om. Det stundar ingen ny morgon för Gondor och människornas släkte.**_

Avalon förbannade Mirga på alla sätt han kunde. Men så slog en tanke honom. Om Mirga kan ropa tillbaka sina anhängare från Mandos salar så kanske han också kan göra det? Han blundade och började sjunga med vacker, klar stämma:

_Kungar från en svunnen tid, _

_krigare från väst och öst._

_Hjälp oss åter att få frid,_

_hör mitt hjärta, hör min röst!_

_Ni vars liv har nått sitt slut,_

_ni bör min bön anamma._

_Om nu ondskan sluppit ut,_

_jag ber er, gör det samma_

_Du alvädling med hår av guld,_

_med balrogs fall en sägen._

_Dig detta land än står i skuld_

_Kom, Glorfindel, du kan vägen_

_Väcktare av Galadrims stad,_

_du som föll för orchers hand._

_Haldir, morfar hör mitt kvad,_

_kom åter till vår strand._

_Hör mitt rop min gamle vän,_

_trollkarl uti snövit skrud._

_Din ande finns ibland oss än_

_Kom Gandalf, hör mitt bud._

_Människa, från en svunnen tid_

_vi sjunger om ditt mod här än._

_Hjälp oss genom ännu en strid_

_Kom Elendil, alvernas vän._

_Till det folk du lämnat här,_

_den ätt som bär din klinga._

_Till dig jag nu en önskan bär,_

_att den vid min sida svinga_

_Människa av kött och blod, _

_ditt land dig åter kallar. _

_Mot Saurons makt du ensam stod_

_Kom Aragorn från dödas hallar_

_Du vars klinga var skarp och ren,_

_konung i fritt och lyckligt land._

_Vitt över landet din guldhjälm sken,_

_härskare från berg till strand._

_Du siste storkung av alvers ätt,_

_du är den siste som blir kallad._

_Din styrka gör vår här komplett_

_Kom min konung, kom Gil-galad!_

Om och om sjöng han visans verser, högre och högre blev hans röst. Mirga skrattade där hon stod fjättrad mot väggen.

_**Tror du verkligen att de hör dig? Tror du att de kan hjälpa dig? De är döda, de har lämnat hallarna för länge sedan och de som passerat vidare kan inte återkallas. Det är hopplöst för din del Avalon. Det finns ingen hjälp att få…**_

Just som hon sade det glimmade det till i mörkret bakom Avalon och ur salens mörka skuggor klev de fram. Som stjärnbloss sken de när de steg allt närmare. Avalon vågade inte ta blicken från Mirga men märkte att hon plötsligt tystnade. Han kände en vänlig hand på sin axel och såg snart Aragorns leende ansikte. Vid hans andra sida stod nu en högväxt blond alv och såg godmodigt på honom. Avalon kunde se sin moders blick i hans ögon och många av hennes ansiktsdrag.

"Morfar?" frågade han med ett försiktigt leende.

"Ja", svarade Haldir och synade sitt barnbarn från topp till tå. "Elimin sa att du var lång och ståtligt, hon hade rätt…" hans röst stockade sig, "och du har din mormors ögon." Haldir log nöjt och klappade honom uppmuntrande på axeln.

Glorfindel, Haldir och Gil-galad ställde sig vid Avalons vänstra sida, Aragorn, Gandalf och Elendil, på hans högra. Avalon såg förundrat på dem, alla log och nickade till hälsning. Avalon besvarade storögt hälsningen. Gil-galad gick fram till Avalon och granskade honom med sträng blick.

"Så detta är Avalon, son av Legolas… du har vårt gamla folks längd ser jag…" Han såg på Mirga som stod fjättrad vid väggen. "Hur länge tror du att du kan hålla henne?"

"Ännu ett tag skulle jag tro, min konung." svarade Avalon ännu lite skärrad.

"Bra, men vi har ändå väldigt lite tid på oss. Kom, nu sätter vi igång!" Han vinkade till de andra och alla fattade sina vapen och gav sig på Mirga.

Vapnen de bar hade Varda lagt sina händer över och välsignat, så de sken med ett otroligt ljus och träffade sitt mål med otrolig precision. Länge pågick striden Aragorn och Elendil tog strid från marken, de använde sina svärd och dolkar, Gil-Galad var med dem och använde sitt mäktiga spjut. Haldir och Glorfindel sprang upp på varsin klippavsatts och lät sina glänsande pilar regna ner över Mirga. Gandalf stod vid Avalons sida och använde sina kraftfullaste besvärjelser. Han var den första som upptäckte när Avalons krafter började svikta.

Oroat såg han hur Avalons händer började darra. Alven blundade, böjde sitt huvud mot golvet och gjorde allt för att behålla koncentrationen. Mirgas vrål ekade i hans sinne, hon sände tydligen bara sina förbannelser över honom. Gandalf lade sin hand på Avalon och kände turbulensen i hans inre.

"Vi måste skynda oss…" mumlade han och tog i allt han orkade. De andra reagerade på Gandalfs kraftansträngning och försökte öka anfallet ytterligare.

En stund senare bar Avalons ben honom inte längre och han sjönk ner på knä mot salens stengolv. Han kämpade mot tröttheten och kraftlösheten. Haldir såg oroligt på honom och försökte mana på de andra ytterligare. Narya, Vilya och Samyon glimmade och lös, men snart hade Avalon ingen ork kvar. Han såg upp, Mirgas skrin hade avtagit och hon hade sjunkit ihop till halva sin storlek. Han måste orka, han var bara tvungen…

Aragorn, Elendil och Gil-galad såg att Mirga började röra på sig sakta, sakta.

"Håll ut Avalon!" ropade Gil-galad, "hon måste bli lite svagare för att vi ska kunna fjättra henne. Vi bär med oss den kedja som en gång fängslade Melkors ande, men hon måste bli lite svagare för att vi ska kunna använda den."

Avalon hörde bara bitvis vad Gil-galad sa, han kände hur kraftlösheten började övermanna honom. Ljuden från striden flöt längre och längre bort…

Gandalf lade sina händer på Avalon och försökte ge honom kraft men alven verkade inte ta emot den. Den gamle trollkarlen såg hur Mirga nu rörde sig mer och mer. Hon försökte slå bort sina motståndade med sina händer och draksvans, hon var för svag för att åter upplösa sin kropp till dimma. "Håll ut… håll ut…" viskade Gandalf stöttande.

Gil-galad hämtade kedjan och snart kunde de fästa halsringen runt Mirgas hals. Hon spottade, fräste och förbannade dem alla, nu så alla hennes motståndare kunde höra det.

"Nu håller du tyst!" fräste Aragorn och knöt en kraftig näsduk runt Mirgas slemmiga mun. "Avalon, har du något du vill säga henne?" frågade han men fick inget svar. Han vände sig mot sin svärson och såg honom ligga utslagen i Gandalfs famn. Han rusade fram till dem och föll på knä vid deras sida.

"Gandalf, är han…" orden fastnade i hans hals.

Gandalf skakade på huvudet. "Han är inte död ännu, men mycket svag…"

Haldir kom springandes och kastade sig över Avalon. Han kände frenetiskt efter Avalons puls och kontrollerade att han fortfarande andades. "_Avalon, Lasto beth lammen_. _Varantir durdae, __Khil-manlammen, ranaglar" s_ade han med lugn stämma men Avalon reagerade inte, Haldir såg oförstående på sitt barnbarn och började känna med handen innanför Avalons tunika. Med uppgiven blick vände han sig till Gil-galad. "Avalon bär inte aftonstjärnan…" sade han sorgset. Gil-galad nickade tyst. Mirga började skratta hysteriskt i sitt fängsel och fick en rejäl örfil av den gamle alvkonungen.

"Vi måste få honom till ytan snabbt, han behöver frisk luft. Den här unkna hålan kväver honom." sade Haldir och började se sig omkring efter något att göra en bår av. Snart fann man två stänger som såg ut att inte vara allt för genomruttna. Men man hade ingenting att göra bårtyg av. Aragorn var den förste som knäppte av sin mantel från sina axlar och knöt den mellan stängerna, snart följde de andra hans exempel. De gick tre på var sida och bar Avalon mellan dem.

"Vi måste hitta Ändlöshetens trappa, den som leder från dessa hålor ända upp till bergets topp. Den är visserligen bara en legend, men den måste finnas här någonstans. Det finns ingen annan väg vi kan få upp honom härifrån", sade Elendil och såg sig omkring i mörkret när de nådde fram till floden under Khazad-Dûm bron.

Gandalf såg godmodigt på honom. "Vi har inte tid att söka efter den trappan och den kan mycket väl ha rasat efter alla dessa år. Men ni har en trollkarl med er, glöm inte det." Han höjde sin stav och sade med hög och befallande stämma; "_Turamarthór!"_ Och knackade med sin stav mot den branta klippväggen. Inför allas ögon började trappsteg skuta ut ur bergssidan. Gandalf som med Haldir vid sin sida höll huvudändan av båren började gå upp för trappan och lös vägen fram med sin trollstav. De andra följde efter och hoppades att trollkarlens besvärjelse skulle hålla hela vägen upp till ytan. För trappstegen sjönk tillbaka in i berget så fort Aragorn och Elendil, som gick sist, lämnat steget med sina fötter. Mirga, skulle många gånger ha rasat ner igen om inte Elendil varit noga med att hon gick precis bredvid honom. När de kom upp till ytan kunde de inte se en enda orch, Morias salar gapade tomma och öde.

"De har gett sig av…" mumlade Gandalf. "När Mirga föll fanns ingen som kunde skydda dem. De har gett sig av mot Gondor för att stötta sina vänner, det här är orchernas och människornas sista strid."

De trädde ut genom Morias södra port och lade ner båren på marken. Haldir satte sig vid Avalons sida och kontrollerade ännu en gång hans andning, den var nästan obefintlig. Han strök ömt Avalons panna och gick fram till Gandalf. Den gamle trollkarlen stod vid Gil-galads sida och blickade ut över markerna.

"Han har blivit svagare… finns det inget mer vi kan göra?"

"Avalon valde att bli dödlig när han tog av sig aftonstjärnan. Han har gjort sitt val… det finns inget mer vi kan göra för honom utom möjligen att be Varda vaka över honom." sade Gandalf och drog en djup suck.

"Jag tror inte vi behöver oroa oss… kom, ni måste se det här!" det var Glorfindel som talade, han satt vid Avalons sida och såg förundrat på den medvetslöse alven. De samlades runt båren och såg frågande på varandra. Avalon hade börjat tindra med ett vackert ljus, hans hår och kläder tycktes bölja i en vind som ingen annan kände och på hans panna sken en stjärna. Gil-galad vände sig om och såg mot himmelen. Med ett leende på läpparna hukade han sig sedan vid Avalons sida och strök hans kind.

"En ny stjärna har tänts i väst, i konungarnas stjärnbild… han har fått sin odödlighet tillbaka. Avalon offrade sitt liv för att fängsla Mirga. I gengäld är Arangalad född. Han kommer att klara sig bra…"

En tår av lättnad föll ut för Haldirs kind när han hörde Gil-galads ord. Han smekte ömt sitt barnbarns kind. Gil-galad reste sig igen och såg ut över markerna. Långt borta kunde hans skarpa ögon se slaget i Gondor som pågick ännu. Han ropade till sig Aragorn, Elendil, Glorfindel och Haldir.

"Mirga må vara slagen men ännu är människorna inte säkra, vi har en uppgift kvar om vi vill rensa ut ondskan ur dessa marker en gång för alla. Mandos portar hålls öppna ännu en stund för vår skull. Är ni med mig?"

De nickade och alla fem höjde sakta sina händer mot den stjärnklara natt himlen.

Safair satt vid dammen i Vattnadal och broderade, de flesta hade redan gått och lagt sig för kvällen, men en obeskrivlig känsla av oro höll henne vaken. Hon blundade och försökte känna frid i sitt hjärta. Aragorn kom och satte sig vid hennes sida, han strök henne försiktigt över ryggen.

"Vad är det?" Frågade han, "kan du inte sova?"

Hon skakade på sitt huvud och borrade in ansiktet i hans bröst.

"Vi borde gå in, det börjar blåsa riktigt kallt…" mumlade han och lade sin rock om henne. Plötslig ryckte hon till och började se sig omkring.

"Det finns en röst i vinden…" viskade hon, "jag hör den…"

_Safair… hör mig Safair, du måste ta dig till Melyanna. Hon behöver dig. Safair du måste skynda dig! _

Rösten var så tunt att hon nätt och jämt kunde urskilja orden. Safair kände igen sin faders stämma och kände smärtan i den, hon slet sig från Aragorns famn och sprang till stallet.

"Safair! Vad gör du!" ropade Aragorn efter henne, men hon hade inte tid att svara.

Aglaroch stod frustande och väntade på henne i hagen när hon kom rusande. Hon tog ett enormt språng upp på hästens rygg och satte iväg mot Vattnadals portar. Nenya glimmade på hennes hand och portarna flög upp när hon kom ridandes.

"_Noro lim, noro lim, Aglaroch!"_ ropade hon och strök hästens hals. Hon blundade och började sjunga visan om Elbereth. Medan hon sjöng tindrade Nenya allt klarade och ljusare på hennes finger. Hon kände sig full av kraft och höll fram sin ringprydda hand. Framför Aglaroch strömmade små ljuskorn till och bildade en väg genom luften, en bro som förde dem över skogen och bergen, över Rohans slättland och Gondors gröna kullar. Aglaroch galopperade så snabbt hans ben bar honom. Snart såg de slagfältet breda ut sig framför dem.

Hon upptäckte Melyanna i det svaga månljuset, på krönet där Gerhard lämnat henne. Hon låg på sida med ansiktet mot markens mjuka mossa och kippade efter andan. Safair styrde Aglaroch tvärs genom slagfältet i riktning mot Melyanna, alla som kom i hennes väg undanskuffades. Hela hennes gestalt sken med ljus som bara kunde efterliknas vid stjärnornas ovanför, de vita nattplagg fladdrade i vinden och Aglarochs man och svans gnistrade som om de vore prydda med kristaller. Hon red fram till Melyannas sida och kastade sig på knä bredvid henne.

Safair vände sin syster på rygg och försökte skaka liv i henne, men hon reagerade inte. Melyannas andning blev svagare och svagare.

"Melyanna!" Eldarin kom rusade fram till Safairs sida, han såg panikslaget på Melyanna. "Safair, jag såg dig komma över fälten, förstod att det hade med Melyanna att göra…" fortsatte Eldarin och föll på knä bredvid Safair och försökte hitta Melyannas puls.

Safair såg på honom, Eldarin bar inte längre sin hjälm och hans ansikte var nerstänkt med blod, de grå ögonen var vilda och adrenalinrusiga. Han hejdade sig plötsligt och stirrade stumt mot Melyannas bröst. Safair vände blicken mot sin syster och såg hur något började tränga upp genom hennes hud.

"_Feadür_ lämnar sin värd… Hennes livs låga flämtar…" sade hon och svalde hårt. Safair tog ett bestämt tag om den svarta länken och kastade den ut över slagfältet. Hon försökte lägga sina händer på Melyanna och hela henne, som Avalon brukade göra. Men hon misslyckades gång på gång.

Melyanna drog till slut ett långt, djupt andetag, nästan som av lättnad och slutade kämpa. Förtvivlat lyfte Safair Melyannas huvud mot sitt bröst och grät. Eldarin svalde hårt och tårar trängde fram ur hans ögon, han förstod att Safair inte kunde göra mer… Eldarin sträckte in handen under klädesstålet och plockade fram Avalons gnistrande halskedja, det halsband han funnit i askan efter Aranias likbål och såg på det. Smycket glimmade ännu med otrolig lyster.

"Jag har burit den med mig sedan Aranias begravning, den har skyddat mig, det är jag säker på… nu behöver jag den inte längre, en värld där hon inte finns… Vänta på mig min älskade, vi ska göra den sista resan tillsammans, det lovar jag dig. " Han lade länken om Melyannas hals och kände sorgen svepa in över honom.

Safair kände igen halsbandet och log ett försiktigt leende. Sen sträckte hon ut sin hand mot honom.

"Jag tar henne till Vattnadal, det är där hon hör hemma. Kom med oss, Eldarin. Kom med oss till säkerheten i Vattnadal. Lämna allt detta bakom dig och spendera ditt liv i Vattnadals trygghet."

Eldarin blickade ut över slagfältet och tog hennes hand. Han skulle just acceptera hennes erbjudande när han såg Helmar komma springandes från slagfältet.

"Min konung! Flankerna ger snart vika, vi kan inte stå emot mycket längre. Gerhard står band orcherna…"

Eldarin släppte Safairs hand och såg på Hemlar. "Jag dräpte honom… Gerhard är död…"

Helmar skakade på huvudet. Eldarin såg ut mot slagfältet och såg Gerhards resliga gestalt komma gåendes mot dem. Eldarin mindes förödelsen i Rohan och såg uppgivet på de som återstod av människorna, sedan vände han sig till Safair.

"Rid, rid så fort du kan. Jag är konung över Rohan nu, jag kan inte bara lämna mina män när de behöver mig." Han stök Melyannas kind och kysste hennes livlösa läppar. Sedan drog han sitt svärd och återvände ut på slagfältet med Helmar. Safair såg efter honom tills han försvann in i krigets larm. Hon lyfte upp Melyanna på Aglarochs rygg, höll henne hårt i sin famn och red så fort hon kunde, det fanns bara en plats hon kunde tänka sig att ta sin syster till just nu och Aglaroch tycktes kunna vägen.

När de nådde fram till skogslandet nedanför Morias sydport, kände hon plötsligt sin fars närvaro. Hon manade Aglaroch upp för bergssidan. När hon närmade sig Morias stora portar såg hon en ljus gestalt stå och blicka ut över markerna. Hans vita klädedräkt böljade i den lätta vinden, hans snövita skägg gnistrade som om det vore klätt med vinterns första flingor.

"Gandalf… Gandalf!" ropade hon och red fram till den gamle trollkarlen. Den gamle log när han såg henne komma.

"Safair, lilla vän. Jag har väntat på dig." svarade han. Safair steg av Aglarochs rygg och kramade om trollkarlen. Då fick hon syn på Avalon. Hon släppte trollkarlen och gick fram till Avalons sida. Hon såg oroligt på Gandalf.

"Han kommer att klara sig…" mumlade den gamle, fortfarande blickade ut mot markerna. Safair lyfte ner Melyanna från Aglarochs rygg och lade henne vid Avalons sida, sedan gick hon fram till trollkarlen.

"Det är en mörk tid, mitt barn. Jag vet vad du har förlorat idag. Men se mörkret ger efter för solen i öster. Se mot himmelen, de kommer nu."

Safair såg upp mot himmelen och såg hur den fylldes med stjärnfall. De föll likt regndroppar av ljus från himmelen och ner över slagfältet.

"Det här är orchernas och människornas sista strid." mumlade den gamle lugnt, och lade sin arm om Safair.

Andúril glimmade i Arandils hand, som en uråldrig flamma av eld. Han kände hur ilskan svallade inom honom, men han fick inte tappa fattningen, det skulle kanske ge Nalgar den lucka han väntade på. Trotts att Arandil inte ännu var tretio år gammal så var han en skicklig och vältränad krigare. Nalgar verkade förvånad över det hårda motståndet. Han såg Arandil djupt i ögonen.

"Min herre hade rätt, ättlingarna till Aragorn son av Arathorn blir svagare och svagare." sade han med ett hånleende, och för ett ögonblick lät Arandil ilskan få övertag, han blev oförsiktig. Nalgar lyckades riktade ett kraftfullt slag mot Arandils stålklädda bröst som fick konungen att vingla till. Medan Arandil återfick balansen lyckades den mörka fursten stöta sitt svärd under Arandils sålväst och träffa hans sida. Arandil gav upp ett vrål av smärta och lade handen över såret. Nalgar log nöjt och gick till anfall igen. Åter möttes deras klingor, Nalgar väntade på sin chans att åter komma åt Arandils sida. Andúril glödde i Arandils hand som om klingan fått eget liv och egen vilja. Med ett kraftfullt slag kapade Arandil Nalgars svärdbärnade hand. Nalgar såg chockat på Arandil och på sitt svärd som singlade genom luften med hans hand fortfarande knuten runt klykan. Innan Nalgar hunnit tänka nästa tanke så svingade Arandil ännu en gång Andúril mot sin motståndare.

Huvudlös föll den mörka furstens kropp till marken. Andúril gled ur Arandils hand och konungen föll på knä av utmattning. Búrfell, en av Arandils livvakter kom rusande fram till Arandils sida.

"Min konung! Är ni oskadad?"

Arandil skakade de trött på huvudet och visade Búrfell sinn blodiga hand, strimmor av blod rann ner över hans rustning.

"Vi måste få er härifrån, så snart som möjligt. Ni blöder kraftigt…" mumlade Búrfell och hjälpte Arandil på fötter. Arandil såg på Nalgars döda kropp och nickade sedan mot Búrfell.

"Arandil!" Imra kom springande genom larmet, hon stannade på avstånd och såg hur Arandil stapplade trött vid Búrfells sida. Hennes blick vandrade från Arandil till Nalgar särjade kropp. Hennes ögon fylldes för ett ögonblick av lättnad och hon sprang fram för att stötta Arandils andra sida. Konungen släppte för ett ögonblick Búrfells axel och strök Imra kärleksfullt över håret. Men hans ben bar honom dåligt och snart var han tvungen att lägga armen om Búrfell igen. Befälet log förstående mot Imra när hon lade sin arm om Arandils midja och gav honom det stöd hon kunde.

Plötsligt gav Imra upp ett vrål av smärta, Arandil släppte Búrfell och tog emot Imra som svimmat av smärta. Han såg förvånat på henne, djupt i hennes axel satt en svart dolk. Arandil lyfte blicken över Imras axel och såg hur Nalgars huvudlösa kropp reste sig från marken. Handen satt på plats igen och nu plockade den mörka fursten upp sitt huvud, han satte det på plats och vred det rätt. Huden runt såren på hans hals flöt samman men lämnade ett fult sårigt ärr. Nalgar rullade huvudet ett varv från axel till axel, med ett ljudligt knak lade sig hans nacke på plats, han skakade nöjt på huvudet och höjde åter sitt svärd i hälsning.

"Vid, alla gudar…" mumlade Búrfell och såg storögt från Nalgar till Arandil. I det ögonblicket försvann allt hopp från Arandils hjärta. Dolken som träffat Imra hade varit menad för honom, han kysste hennes panna och överlämnade Imra till Búfell.

"För henne i säkerhet…" beordrade Arandil och gick med bestämda steg fram till Nalgar. Arandil drog åter Andúril från dess juvelprydda skida och höjde svärdet i hälsning.

Búrfell lyfte upp Imra i sin famn och bar ut henne från slagfältet. Snabbt samlades några amazorer runt dem och tog Imra från hans famn. Han blickade ut mot slagfältet, det var inte många människor som ännu stod. Det fanns ingen möjlighet att de skulle vinna detta slag. Tröstsökande lyfte han huvudet mot himmelen. Stjärnorna tindrade lika vackert som förut, så totalt oberörda av det som hände på marken. En stjärna föll, Búrfell blundade och önskade, som han gjort när han var barn. När han öppnade ögonen igen såg han ännu en stjärna som föll, sedan ännu en och ännu en. Snart tycktes stjärnor falla likt regn över himlen. Förundrat såg han på dem.

"Vid alla gudar… vad är det frågan om?" mumlade han tyst. Imra öppnade sina ögon och såg mot himlen, hon log ett trött leende.

"Det är förstärkningarna… tack och pris, Avalon." mumlade hon innan medvetslösheten tog över hennes kropp. Människorna såg med stora ögon hur droppar av stjärnljus landade i den glesa skogen runt slagfältet, och bara ett ögonblick senare började ljusa gestalter marschera fram mellan träden. Vissa var högväxta, överjordiskt fagra och försedda med glänsande pilbågar. Andra liknade mer människor, beväpnade med svärd och dolkar. På en given signal gav de sig in i striden. Búrfell såg med förundran hur hela slagfältet lystes upp av besökarna.

Orcherna återuppstod inte längre utan blev liggande när de väl fällts, Mandos portar hade åter stängts, men det kände dessa människor inte till. De såg bara krigarna som föll från stjärnorna och hur de kämpade vid deras sida.

När slaget var över marscherade de åter in i skogen och en ljus dimma förde bort dem lika snabbt som de kommit. Inte ett ord hade de sagt, inte ett spår hade de lämnat efter sig och aldrig mer sågs de i Midgård. De som överlevde slaget på Gondors kullar berättade historien och förde den vidare från generation till generation, sagan om Stjärnfolkets slag.

--------------------------------------------------------------

(i) G.E.S. (Glenmark, Eriksson och Strömstedt) med lite fiffel och tillagda verser...

(ii) Karin Boye... så perfekt som bara hon kan vara...

alla de övriga sångerna är mina...(otroligt nog)...har ingen aning om var de kom ifrån...


	17. Sagan om konungens återkomst

kap 17: Sagan om konungens återkomst

"_Milan, milan nifrain. Milan atar..."_

Avalon hörde en röst i fjärran som sakta blev klarare. Han öppnade sina ögon och det djupa mörkret skingrades, han såg sig omkring. "Välkommen tillbaka", hördes en klar röst säga. Han vände sig mot rösten och upptäckte Safairs leende ansikte. Hon satt vid bäddens sida och baddade hans panna med en sval duk, fuktad med avkok från _Athelas_.

"Safair?… var är jag?" frågade han ännu lite omtöcknad.

"Du är i _Imladirs_, ditt eget hem." svarade hon lugnt.

Avalon såg storögt på henne. "Du talar! Store tid du talar!"

Safair skrattade ett pärlande skratt och stök hans kind. "Det har jag gjort ganska lång tid nu."

"Hur länge har jag sovit? Och hur hamnade jag här? Jag kan inte minnas att jag gått hit… bara det otroliga mörkret i Moria."

"Gandalf förde dig hit", svarade Safair lugnt. "Han lade din bår bakom Skuggfaxe och förde dig hit samtidigt som jag tog hand om Melyanna."

"Melyanna…" en blank tår rann ut för Avalons kind. "Jag såg Mirga släcka hennes livsgnista. Förlåt mig Safair… förlåt att jag inte kunde skydda din mor och din syster." Han tog hennes hand och kramade den i sin.

Safair kysste hans hand såg milt på sin far. "Jag hörde dig far… jag hörde din röst i vinden. Hur jag lyckades ta mig fram så snabbt är ett mysterium som bara Varda vet svaret på… jag fanns vid hennes sida när hon tog sitt sista andetag. Den mörka länken visade sig åter på hennes hud och den avlägsnades. I dess ställe hängde Eldarin ditt halsband med aftonstjärnas bild om hennes hals… Melyanna vänta på balkongen."

Avalon satte sig upp med ett ryck, han kunde inte tro det. På vingliga ben försökte han ställa sig upp. Trotts Safairs försök att få honom tillbaka till bädden drog han på sig sin rock ovanpå sovtunikan och rusade så fort han kunde till balkongen utanför Melyannas och Safairs kammare.

Han blev stående stilla ett ögonblick, i den stigande solens ljus satt Melyanna och såg leende mot honom. Hon var helt klädd i vitt, hennes svarta hår låg vackert utkammat över axlarna och runt hennes hals glimmade aftonstjärnan. Hon ställde sig upp och höll fram sina armar mot honom. Avalon rusade in i hennes famn. Han kramade och kysste henne.

"Hur kan detta vara möjligt?" frågade han när Safair kom och gjorde dem sällskap. Hon satte sig vid Avalons sida och började berätta.

Gandalf lät Skuggfaxe bära hem Avalon, medan Aglaroch bar Melyanna. De nådde fram till Vattnadal nästa kväll. Gandalf förde Avalon till hans kammare och gick sedan till Safair som satt vakande vid sin systers sida.

"Aftonstjärnans ljus skiner genom de flesta mörker. Det är den enda stjärna som aldrig byter plats på himmelen, en guide och vägvisare." sade han och lade sin hand på Safairs axel. "Jag måste ge mig ut och förbereda hennes likbål…" svarade Safair med gråten i halsen, utan att se på den gamle trollkarlen.

"Gör nu inget förhastat, mitt barn." sade Gandalf. "Ännu kan det finnas en chans. Om du vill ta risken och följa mig till Mandos salar i kväll. Kanske kan du begära att få hennes själ återbördad…"

Safair såg frågande på Gandalf. Den gamle sträckte ut sin hand mot henne. "Ta min hand och håll den hårt, så reser vi tillsammans."

Safair såg på sin syster, nickade mot Gandalf och lade försiktigt sin hand i hans.

De gick genom ett oändligt mörker, dimman som omslöt dem var mycket tjock och fuktig, men inte lika hotande som Mirgas hade varit. Efter en mycket lång färd lättade dimman och Safair såg nu att hon stod ensam framför en lång trappa, vilken ledde upp mot ett par väldiga portar. Hon tog mod till sig och började gå upp.

Portarna var stängda och ville inte öppna sig för henne. Hon knackade på, men inget hände, tillslut höjde hon sin ringprydda hand och befallde porten att öppnas.

Sakta rörde sig gångjärnen och porten öppnades precis så lite att hon kunde klämma sig in mellan dem. Framför henne öppnades en väldig hall full med folk, det höga sorlet av många olika röster och språk tystnade och de såg oförstående på henne. En kraftig matta visade vägen genom den välsmyckade salen fram till en upphöjd tron, på den satt Mandos själv och blickade frågande på henne.

"Jag är Safair, Avalons dotter, arvtagare till Minorill! Jag har kommit för att hämta min systers själ tillbaka!" sade hon med hög röst.

"Avalons dotter?…" Mandos lade pannan i djupa veck. "Ni är dotter till den där envisa alven som ideligen stiger in i mitt rikes förmak och för de jag kallar till mig, tillbaka till Midgård. Ni har minsann både mod och fräckhet som törs stiga in i min sal med en sådan begäran. Jag kan inte ge dig någon stjäl tillbaka, inte ens om jag visste viken det är du talar om." Safair såg oförstående på guden och skulle just försöka förklara Melyannas öde när en röst avbröt henne.

"Safair… oroa dig inte Safair."

Hon vände sin blick till tronens sida och såg tre kvinnor stiga fram mot henne. Den längsta av dem var mycket fager och hennes gyllene hår kröntes med en krona av gyllene blommor. Den andra var kortare och rödhårig, men ändå mycket vacker. Den tredje som steg fram mot Safair hade långt mörkbrunt hår och hennes gråblå ögon tindrade som stjärnor. Hon var helt klädd i skinande vitt och på hennes panna glimmade en juvelbeströdd pannring i silver. Hon sträckte fram sina händer mot henne.

"Mamma!" Safair rusade in Aranias famn. "Min lilla älskling… så mycket lidande du har fått utstå…" sade Arania och höll Safair hårt mot sitt bröst.

"Hur är detta möjligt? Jag förstår inte… jag trodde att jag aldrig skulle få se dig ingen… " mumlade Safair medan stora tårar rullade ner för hennes kinder.

"Det är inte gått för dig att veta… lilla vän", sade den långa kvinnan, hon lade sin hand på Safair och strök henne över ryggen.

"Vem är ni?" undrade Safair, förundrad av kvinnas skönhet.

"Jag är Galadriel, jag var Nenyas bärare före dig. Jag är din farmors fostermor och det här är Minorill, din farmor." Hon visade fram den rödhåriga kvinnan. Minorill såg ömt på Safair och kramade om henne. "Hon ser ut precis som ni beskrev henne… om möjligt ännu vackrare", sade Minorill och vände sig med ett leende till Galadriel. Safair såg storögt på dem alla.

"Men hur kan det komma sig att min mor finns bland er? Mamma, borde du inte finnas hos människorna?" undrade Safair oförstående.

Arania log milt och höll fram sin vänstra hand. Där på hennes ringfinger glimmade hennes vigselring. "Detta Safair är Elenya, den fjärde alvringen, livets och ljusets ring… Avalons ring…"

"Avalon sade att han låtit min skickligaste smed tillverka den", sade Galadriel. "Och det var vid min själ ingen lögn, det är din far som gjort den. Avalon är utbildad av en ättling till Celebrimbor, den alv som smidde de första tre ringarna. Men i denna förseglade han sin kärlek till din mor och gav henne av sin kraft. En alvring smidd för en människas hand."

"Människliga kvinnor kan inte föda alvers barn, barnen är för kraftfulla. Jordiska kvinnor överlever inte förlossningen", sade Minorill och såg lugnt på Safair. "Din far vet inte hur kraftfull han är… i det ögonblick han satte ringen på din mors finger så hoppades han att hon skulle få livskraft nog att föda dig och din syster. Men han hade fel… I din mors hjärta tändes en odödlig låga. Nu när hennes kropp är förstörd så har hennes ande antagit den form han gav henne."

"Jag är alvisk nu…" sade Arania med ett leende. "även om jga inte har spetsiga öron..." Hon lade sina hände på Safairs axlar och såg henne djupt i ögonen. "Din far måste acceptera sin odödlighet tillbaka. Hans kropp är död, den ligger djupt nere i underjorden, för evigt förseglad i Mirgas raserade kammare. Han avsade sig sin odödlighet för min skull, han visste inte…" tårar började trilla ner för Aranias kinder. Safair kramade åter om sin mor.

"Avalon är död, Safair. Du måste få din far att åter acceptera odödligheten, annars kommer han att vara förlorad för alltid. Det var därför det var viktigt att du följde Gandalf", sade Galadriel allvarligt.

"Men Melyanna då? Jag kom för hennes skull! Var är hon?" frågade Safair och såg sig omkring i salen.

"Hon finns inte här…" hörde Safair Mandos mäktiga röst säga, "dessa kvinnor har vandrat från Valinor för att träffa dig. Men din syster är förlorad… Människor förvandlas så lätt till skuggor av onda ting, och det har blivit hennes öde. Hon är för evigt dömd att irra omkring i dimman mellan liv och död. Det är vad Saurons onda hantverk gör med människors själar. Hon kommer aldrig att nå dessa portar och länderna efter dem."

Safair såg förtvivlat på Galadriel, men alvdrottningen rörde inte en min.

"Finns det ingen möjlighet? Jag gör vad som helst…" stammade Safair och föll gråtandes på knä inför Mandos tron. "Jag gör vad helst du ber mig om…"

Avalon satt tyst och såg på sin dotter, medan hon talat hade hon börjat tindra i ett mystiskt ljus, likt det han själv kunde framkalla, men mer dimlikt och svepande.

"Ett avtal slöts…" sade hon sakta. "Jag fick hämta Melyannas själ från skugglandet på ett villkor… Både jag och hon skulle lämna våra kroppar i Mandos salar och återvända till Midgård som andeväsen. För människornas skull, när de kan stå på egna ben får vi lämna denna värld och vandra vidare. Vi är elementarandar… Jag är ljus och vatten, Melyanna är vind och eld…"

Melyanna ställde sig vid sin systers sida, båda tindrade med samma klara ljussken. De tog varandras händer och deras gestalter löstes sakta upp i en ljus dimma. Dimman flöt ut från balkongen och spred sig över trädgården. Avalon såg efter den och tyckte sig höra deras röster i den lätta vinden. Klar och pärlande var deras sång.

_Vi, vi äro äldre än ni._

_Jordens barn, ni stolta, ni unga._

_Kaos uråldriga röst är vi._

_Kaos oformliga sång vi sjunga._

_Vi, vi äro moln på flykt._

_Vi äro vind, vi äro vatten._

_Klagande vagt, klagande skyggt,_

_Långt genom senhöst natten._

_Vi, vi äro lögn och lek._

_Rolöst ropande glädje och tårar._

_Månen, vår herre, står trånande blek._

_Vi lockar båd visa och dårar._

_Jordbarn, när regnet blir hårt._

_Härdar och ljusa hem ni ska bygga._

_Blir livet ändok er för svårt._

_Vi bära er på armar trygga._

_Vi äro svek, vi äro salt._

_Vi plågar er i lugnets tid._

_När nordanvinden blåser kallt_

_Ni simma själv mot forsen strid._

_Vi äro eld, vi äro ljus._

_Vi lysa upp er väg i dimma._

_När faror smyger kring ert hus._

_Vi hålla vakt till sista timma._

_Kom, drick oss ur månens skål,_

_Smaka den bleke förtrollarens safter._

_Människa kasta ert bleka stål._

_Sänk er i kaos formlösa krafter._

_Men när ni i stormande höst_

_Bygga ert eget skydd om natten_

_Vi går mot väst, med längtan i bröst._

_Vi äro vind, vi äro vatten.(i) _

"Förunderligt, eller hur?" Avalon vände sig mot rösten och såg Aragorns leende ansikte.

"Ja, jag kan aldrig sluta förundras över den här världens mysterier…" mumlade Avalon till svar.

"Det har kommit bud från Gondor, Avalon. De önskar att ni kommer dit."

Avalon nickade och såg ut över trädgården. "Hur slutade striden?" Frågade han sedan, nästan rädd att höra svaret.

"Vi vann, Avalon… vi vann." svarade Aragorn och klappade Avalon på axeln, "vi bör resa snart… jag går och gör i ordning hästarna."

Avalon återvände till sin kammare och såg att Safair lagt fram kläder åt honom, de var skinande vita och belagda med vackra brodyrer. Vid spegeln där hans pannring brukade ligga låg en alvkrona i renaste silver. Gåvor från Galadriel, det förstod Avalon så fort han såg dem.

Han klädde sig och fattade alvkronan. Han beundrade den en stund och satte den sedan på plats. I samma ögonblick kände han hur hans krafter återvände. Han såg på sin spegelbild och sina händer och förundrades. Hans hud som sedan hans födsel varit blott lite ljusare än människornas, bleknade nu till alvernas nästan vita ton. Hans mänskliga arv var borta.

Aragorn stod vid stallet och väntade på Avalon, den gamle konungen hade inte åldrats en dag sedan han bosatt sig i Vattnadal, snarare såg det ut som om han blivit yngre. Håret och skägget var ännu grått men ansiktet såg inte lika rynkigt ut. Han såg med stora ögon på Avalon när alven kom gående mot stallet. Hans dräkt sken vit och ren, alvkronans silver bågar låg glänsande över hans panna och flätade in sig i hans gyllene hår mot hans bakhuvud. En stjärna tycktes tindra på hans panna och Ilúvartars ljus sken från hans ansikte.

"Hur ska man kunna rida vid er sida utan att tappa anseendet?" frågade han med ett brett leende. Avalon bara skrattade.

De red utan längre uppehåll i hög takt tills de nådde Minas Tirith portar. När folket såg Avalon och Aragorn komma över fälten trumpetade vakterna till hälsing. Folket i staden såg förundrat på ryttarna när de skred in genom portarna.

"Folket är sorgset…" mumlade Avalon och såg sig omkring med en dyster blick. "De borde sjunga av glädje, aldrig mer ska de förtyckas av mörkret."

Aragorn såg sorgset på Avalon. "Arandil överlevde inte… sorgetid är utlyst för hans skull…"

Avalon drog en djup suck och kände sorgen välla fram. "och Eldarin?…" frågade han sedan.

"Eldarin lever Avalon, men han är lam striden tog hans ben."

"Tack, Elbereth…" mumlade Avalon och drog en djup suck av lättnad.

De skred in i Konungens sal och såg Arathan stå vid fönstret som vette ut mot gården, djupt försjunken i tankar.

"Det är en sorgens tid ni ämnar besöka oss i…" mumlade han utan att titta på Avalon. Avalon gick fram till Arathorns sida och såg ut genom fönstret. Där bland träden och buskarna hade man rest en byst av Arandil. Avalon såg Imra och några av Amazorerna lägga ner blommor vid statyn. Imra blickade upp mot fönstret. Avalon såg in i hennes söndergråtna trötta ögon. Hon lade handen på sin mage och smekte den ömmt. Avalon nickade försiktigt. Imra bugade djupt och fällde upp huvan på sin grå kappa.

"Faria misslyckades i alla fall med sin plan… det finns bara vi och Eldarin…" mumlade Arathorn. "Eldarin kan inte styra både Rohan och Gondor, som han lever nu och han kan inte bli far. Konungarnas ätt är bruten"

Avalon efter Imra medan hon och amazorerna försvann ut ur trädgården. "Jag är inte så säker…" mumlade han och log ett försiktigt leende.

"Kom, jag har något ni ska få ta hand om." sade Atarhorn och gick fram till Gondors upphöjda tron och plockade fram ett paket. Han räckte det högtidligt till Avalon. Avalon såg noga på det, det var Andúril, inlindad i ett tygstycke.

"Ert folk smidde samman denna klinga för länge sedan för vår ätts anförare. Nu hoppas jag att ni vill ta hand om det igen. Vår ätt är bruten, det måste finna en ny ägare."

"Jag ska se till att det inte hamnar i orätta händer…" svarade Avalon och bugade för Arathorn. Medan de gick mot palatsporten sade Arathorn sakta.

"Vi kommer snart att kröna Búrfell till ny konung, han kommer att behöva mycket träning… han har valt att ta Felice av Västfold till sin hustru."

"När landet behöver en konung…" mumlade Avalon med ett leende på läpparna. "Jag tror Búrfell är ett utmärkt val. Jag kan tyvärr inte stanna för kröningen, mitt folk kallar mig väster ut över haven. Jag reser mycket snart."

Arathan nickade och såg på sin far. "Du ser ut att vara yngre än jag, har fe folket förhäxat dig så?" Skojade han och kramade om sin far. "Jag kommer aldrig att träffa dig mer, antar jag…"

Aragorn skakade på huvudet. "Jag följer Avalon, min son, till den här världens ände om jag så måste." sade han och strök Arathorns vita hår. "Det finns ingen plats för mig här."

Så gav de sig av. Avalon visste vad han skulle göra med svärdet, han viste en som skulle kunna ta hand om det. De red till Rhuns insjö, en enorm insjö öster om den mäktiga Mörkmården. De steg av sina hästar och gick fram till strandkanten. En ljus dimma låg över sjön. Avalon såg ut i dimman och tog sedan ett steg ner i vattnet.

Löven på träden runtomkring började skälva och Aragorn hörde en röst han älskade flyta fram genom dimman. Inför deras ögon uppenbarade sig Safair ur dimmans dunkel. Hon gick på lätta fötter fram över vattnet och yran sviktade blott lite under hennes nästan genomskinliga skepnad. Avalon gick fram till henne, räckte henne svärdet och hängde Samyon om hennes hals.

"Du, min äldsta dotter, arvtagare till Minorills och mörkmårdens krafter. Du som ännu länge ska vaka över människornas ätt. Konungarnas ätt linje är bruten, men ännu finns Elendils blod i människornas ådror. En ny konung ska komma, en av Elendils ätt. Han ska bli en god konung, värdig sina höga fäder. Vaka över svärdet, håll det tryggt och dolt, tills denne konung kommer och kräver sitt arv. Han är den enda som kan nyttja det. Ge det även ett nytt namn, för att dölja dess tragiska förflutna och barna väg för en ny framtid."

Safair nickade och tog emot svärdet.

"Jag ska kalla det Exalibur."

Avalon log och vände sig nu till Aragorn. "Jag har även en gåva till dig, du som bär min dotters kärlek." Avalon plockade fram ett halsband ur en vit skinnpåse som han bar vid sitt bälte och trädde det om Aragorns hals. "Det är en länk av Mithrill, lika obrytbar som er kärlek. Hänget är krönt med en tår från en älva, en av de tårar Safair grät vid sin moders död. Den kommer att ge din själ möjligheten att bli kvar vid hennes sida tills hennes uppdrag är utfört."

Aragorn såg lyckligt på Safair och tackade Avalon. Avalon kramade om sin dotter, när tiden var mogen skulle de ses igen. De stod vid strandkanten och såg hur Safair vandrade ut i vattnet och hennes gestalt upplöstes i dimman.

"Jag ska bygga mig en stuga här och vakta henne…" sade Aragorn tyst. Avalon log och satte sig på Mithwen. Aragorn vinkade glatt när de red iväg.

Avalon red mot Rohan, han ville ta farväl av Eldarin innan han gav sig av. När Avalon kom ridandes över Rohans slättland ekade trumpeter till hälsning. Endoras stod under återuppbyggnad, överallt arbetade människor flitigt. Avalon gick trappan upp till gyllene hallen, ännu var inte hallen återförd till sin forna storslagenhet men skickliga hantverkare var en bra bit på väg. När Eldarin såg Avalon stiga in genom Gyllene hallens portar blev han nästan stum av glädje. Eldarin satt på Rohans tron med en vacker pläd över sina lama ben. Avalon steg fram och bugade vördnadsfullt. Eldarin log och sneglade på alven.

"Det är inte min gamle vän som står framför mig. Jag vet vem du är… Arangalad. Jag har sett dig i denna skepnad en gång tidigare."

Avalon log och såg på Eldarins lama ben. Han gick fram och lade sina händer mot dem. Eldarin lutade sitt huvud tillbaka och lät alvens helande värme skölja över honom. Känseln återvände sakta till hans fötter. Eldarin tog Avalons hand i sin och såg tacksamt på honom.

"Tack min vän… men den största gåvan har du redan gett mig."

"Jag vet", sade Avalon lugnt och såg på Melyanna som steg fram bakom Eldarins tron och lade sina händer på hans axlar. Avalon släppte Eldarins hand och kramade om sin dotter.

"Men jag förstår inte hur det är möjligt? Safair är förvisad till Rhuns insjö, hur kommer det sig att du är här?"

Melyanna log och såg sin far i ögonen och hennes röst började klinga i hans tankar.

_Min själ valde odödligheten i den sekund Aftonstjärnan hängdes om min hals, det gav min själ en liten gnista av liv. Nog för att Safair skulle kunna finna mig i skuggornas rike. Som gottgörelse för det onda som gjordes mig i livet fick en gåva av Varda innan jag och Safair skickades tillbaka till Midgård. Jag får vistas vid Eldarins sida tills hans liv är slut._

Avalon nickade och kramade Melyanna ännu en gång. "Jag har kommit för att ta farväl, mitt folk kallar mig tillbaka över haven. Jag reser mycket snart. Jag har en gåva till dig."

Avalon tog alvringarna från sina fingrar och räckte Narya och Vilya till Melyanna. Hon såg frågande på honom. "Jag vet att de aldrig kan ersätta att jag kvävde din röst… men de kan hjälpa dig i ditt framtida arbete. Jag har även en gåva till den som bär din kärlek. Ställ dig upp Eldarin, ingen följer en konung som bara sitter på sin tron hela dagarna..."

Eldarin tog satts och ställde sig upp på vingliga ben, hans ansikte sken av glädje. Avalon hängde ett likadant halsband om Eldarins hals som det han givit Aragorn.

"Så ni kan spendera evigheten tillsammans om ni vill… "

Eldarin såg på halsbandet och tackade Avalon, sedan tog han Melyannas hand och vandrade med henne och Avalon ut på terrassen, folket jublade när de såg sin konung på fötter igen. Eldarin höjde sin hand till hälsning.

"Folket gläds, de trodde att de fått en lam konung. Ni har åter väckt deras tro på mirakel." sade Eldarin lyckligt.

"Era ben bär er visserligen… men du ska veta Eldarin, att vad livet inte givit är inte heller mitt att ge. Du kan inte sätta barn till livet Eldarin av Rohan."

Eldarin mötte Avalons alvarliga blick och nickade sorgset. "Jag vet, min vän... Folket här väljer en ny regent när jag är borta. Det kommer inte att bli min son, men jag är säker på att de kan finna någon som är lika värdig."

"Det är jag säker på." Avalon tog åter Eldarins hand och sade sedan farväl. Han visslade en hög ton och Mithwen galopperade fram till terrasstrappan.

"Det är dags för mig att ge mig av…" sade alven tyst.

"Nej, stanna. Snälla stanna vid vår sida." bad Eldarin och såg sorgset på Avalon. Alven skakade på sitt huvud. Han blundade och böjde sitt huvud fram och tillbaka som om han lyssnade till en röst i vinden.

"Mitt folk kallar mig till Valinor, jag hör deras klara röster. Min tid i Midgård är förbi, mitt uppdrag utfört. Melyanna och Safair delar nu mitt ansvar."

Sedan gick Avalon ner för trappan och satte sig på Mithwens starka rygg. Avalon höjde sin hand i ett sista farväl och red ut ur staden. Folket följde honom med blicken tills han försvunnit utom synhåll.

"Farväl Arangalad…" viskade Eldarin sorgset, sedan tog han Melyannas hand och gick tillbaka in i Gyllene hallen.

Avalon stannade ett ögonblick och såg tillbaka på Endoras hans hjärta fylldes med en frid han inte känt på länge. "Kom nu Mithwen, nu är det vår tur…" sade Avalon och strök hästens hals. De red mot solnedgången, till de grå hamnarna. Överallt där de drog förbi stirrade folk och berättelser föddes som talar om en ryttare i vit klädedräkt som sken likt månen och bar en stjärna på sin panna. Det sägs att han bringar lycka och fruktsamhet.

När Avalon kom fram till hamnarna låg de stilla och öde, så när som på en liten grå eka som låg förtöjd vid kajen. Det var natt och stjärnorna glimmade över hans huvud, allt som hördes var vågornas lugna skvalp mot kajen. Avalon red fram till kajkanten och fann en liten figur med stora fötter och krulligt hår som satt hopkrupen under sin kappa och puffade på sin pipa.

"Så du kommer nu… jag har suttit här länge. Tänkte just att du kanske skulle komma. Det är en lång väg att resa ensam. Har man gjort det en gång så väntar man gärna på sällskap om det är möjligt…"

Avalon skrattade och sträckte ut handen mot den lille figuren. "Om det är min mor eller Lady Galadriel som sänt dig över haven får jag förståss aldrig veta. Kom, min vän och vissamlare, sitt upp med mig så gör vi resan tillsammans. Kom, mäster Frodo, det är dags för oss att återvända till våra fränder. "

Hoben blickade upp mot honom och log glatt. Sedan tog han Avalons hand och satte sig framför honom på Mithwen. "Jaha… vad gör vi nu då? Vi kan knappast rida över vattnet."

Den lille hoben han inte säga mycket mer förrän en tjock vit dimma dörjade rulla ner från landet och ut över havet. "Hör, sade Avalon. Safair sjunger…"

Han slöt ögonen och lyssnade till sin dotters klara stämma. "Se!" Ropade hoben. "Vattnet fryser där dimman drar fram!"

Avalon manade Mithwen ut på isen och snart satte hon av i full fart. Mitwens hovar trummade mot isen så flisor flög vida kring och glimmade likt kristaller i månskenet. Alvernas tid i Midgård är förbi, det sägenomspunna folket har lämnat dessa dödliga stränder.

Som om de varit blott en sägen... var de borta…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(i) Karin Boye med tillagda verser...(igen)...


	18. Epilog

Epilog

Tiden förflöt i Midgård som tiden alltid gör. Eldarin och Melyanna levde länge i Rohan och Eldarin härskade fram tills han drog sitt sista andetag, vid en ålderav122 år. Konungens evigt unga, stumma hustru bar honom aldrig något barn. Så en ny härskare valdes efter Eldarins bortgång, Helldur, son av Helmar.

Den fagra drottningen med de grå ögonen och det svarta håret försvann i tomma intet efter konungens jordfästning, ingen vet säkert vart eller hur. En del påstår att de sett henne stå vid konungens monument med en grå kappa över axlarna, luta sig över konungens grav och kyssa skulpturens kalla läppar för att sedan lösas upp i tomma intet, som en vålnad. Andra påstår att hon helt enkelt bara lämnat landet. Vad bara du och jag vet är att Melyanna lämnade Rohan efter att Eldarin avlidit och vandrade till dimmigabergen och de underjordiska salar där hon härskade. Hon fick snart sällskap av en fager yngling med mörkt hår och grå ögon…

Amazorerna återvände till Vattnadal efter att Avalon lämnat Midgård, men de fann ingen frid i den vackra bostaden och snart drog de vidare. Imra var deras ledare och hon förde dem till Ruhns insjö, ty Safair kallade henne till sig. Safair uppenbarade sig för amazorerna och lyssnade till deras önskan om en plats där de kunde leva i frid och ära hennes faders minne. Hon lät en vacker ö resa sig ur Rhuns insjö och gav denna plats till amazorerna. Ön var frodig, grön och vackert kuperad. På öns högsta punkt låg ett vackert tempel, smyckat av skickliga händer för länge, länge sedan. Safair lovade att skydda och gömma amazorerna från omvärden och lät en vit dimma dölja ön. Bara de som hade tillträde till ön skulle kunna passera genom dimmorna. För andra som försökte nå ön skulle den helt enkelt inte existera…

Imra födde sitt barn och döpte det till Aranell, det var en mycket söt flicka med Imras hår och Arandils blå ögon. Amazorerna levde under många generationer på ön de kallade Avalon och lämnade dimmornas skydd enbart för att finna lämpliga män som kunde ge dem barn. Sedan återvände de och fostrade barnen på ön, men bara kvinnorna fick möjlighet att stanna och lära sig om öns alla mysterier. Ty deras dyrkan övergick mer och mer till pris av en helig kvinna, en gudinna, en moder till allt liv. Hon uppenbarade sig blott en gång för Avalons innevånare, med svart, midjelångt hår, grå ögon och svällande mage…

Rycket spred sig bland midgårds innevånare om kvinnorna som bodde på den gömda ön och bara tog de män till sig som de önskade. De ansågs annorlunda, visa och farliga. Ty de hade i sin dyrkan av den heliga modern blivit tilldelade kraften att styra över elementen, välsignade av de andar som skyddade dem. De kallades Avalons prästinnor, fe folket, ty människorna var inte säkra på om de var människor eller väsen. Folket vågade inte heller gå allt för nära sjön där ön påstods finnas, ty där bodde en gammal eremit som skrämde alla som kom nära på flykt. Han hade funnits där sedan tidens begynnelse sades det och runt hans hals bar han ett vackert smycke med en klar sten. Eremiten som bodde vid sjön försvann dock in i de mystiska dimmorna, nästan tvåhundra år efter att han först skådats.

Många år förflöt och vid samma tid som kristendomen började vinna mark i det gamla Midgård så uppenbarade sig en man ur Dimmigabergens underjordiska salar. Han var mycket fager och vis, hans ögon var grå och hans hår svart som natten. Han reste vida kring i världen och kom tillslut till Rhuns insjö. När denne man passerade genom dimmorna runt Avalon, var han redan äldre och hade mer kunskap än någon annan varelse i Midgård. Prästinnorna förundrades, ty ingen av dem hade givit honom makten att skingra dimmorna och stiga in i deras rike och han anlände utan varken båt eller flytdon. Hans ringprydda händer besatt otroliga krafter, så väl till helande som till trolldom. Hans namn var Merlin, men vad han gjorde med sitt liv är en helt annan saga…

Avalon anses av många av dagens litteraturforskare ha legat i England, på Glastonbury Island, där det idag ligger ett kloster. Öns mystiska förflutna kan kanske diskuteras, men när natten faller och ön omsveps i en tunn vit dimma så kan man inte låta bli att fundera på vilka klenoder som göms i klostrets många kammare, avvaktande och väntande…


End file.
